The tale of Amy Roberts: Der erste Kontakt
by horizon92
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Das Jahr zuvor" Amy kehrt als Schülerin nach Hogwarts zurück und trifft dort auf ihren alten Feind Snape. Doch ist tatsächlich er der Feind, oder doch Quirrell, der ihren Posten übernommen hat? Das Gefühlschaos ist komplett!parallel zu SdW
1. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den bekannten Figuren, Orten usw. gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling, nur die selbst erfundenen Charaktere und die Storyidee ist mir!

Anmerkung:

Ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, Quirrells Gestotter immer auszuschreiben. Das sieht furchtbar aus und ich denke, man kann es sich auch so vorstellen.

**Kapitel 1**

**-Rückkehr aus Irland-**

„Also wirklich, Onkel Albus! Reiß dich doch mal zusammen, die gucken schon alle!", murmelte ich dem weißbärtigen Schulleiter zu, wobei ich versuchte, die Lippen möglichst nicht zu bewegen. Der alte Magier achtete jedoch gar nicht auf mich, denn er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, bei jedem Muggelsüßigkeitengeschäft, an dem wir vorbeiliefen, aufgeregt zu kreischen.

Ja, man hatte es manchmal nicht leicht als 26-jährige, recht bodenständige Hexe mit einem genialen, aber doch leicht verrückten Ururgroßonkel, wenn man für ein paar Wochen nach Irland reisen wollte. Ich nahm es Albus aber nicht übel, denn natürlich war mir sein krankhafter Süßigkeitenwahn schon längere Zeit bekannt. Vor allem auf Zitronengeschmack fuhr er ab. Trotzdem hatte ich nicht vor, unseren letzten Urlaubstag mit einer Rundführung durch „Schrödingers Schleckereien aller Art" zu verschwenden und zog ihn gnadenlos weiter. „Amy, Kindchen, lass uns den Tag doch in Ruhe genießen! Du machst wieder so eine Hektik!", meinte Albus in leicht schmollendem Tonfall. Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. _Wie ein kleines Kind! _„Ja, Albus, aber auch nicht unberechtigt, oder? Wir müssen in zwei Stunden im Flugzeug sein und du wolltest mir noch eine Stunde zum Souvenir- suchen geben!"

Schließlich lenkte er ein und wir liefen suchend durch die Massen der nichtmagischen Menschen, die sich in der schmalen Fußgängerzone tummelten. Endlich entdeckte ich ein kleines Lädchen am Straßenrand und deutete darauf: „Ich geh mal ganz kurz da rein, wenn du woanders hinmöchtest, trennen wir uns und treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier." Gesagt, getan. Ein leises Glöckchen bimmelte, als ich den alten Laden betrat und mich umsah. Außer mir und dem dicken Verkäufer war niemand da. Ich ließ mir Zeit und sah mich in aller Ruhe um. _Mal sehen: Ich brauche eine schöne Postkarte für Brooks und Billy, vielleicht noch ein kleines Geschenk dazu, und natürlich die grüne Wärmflasche für Snape! _Ach ja, wo sollte ich denn bitte eine grüne Wärmflasche finden können, in einem Muggelsouvenirladen? Zuerst wandte ich mich also der Karte für Billy und Brooks, meine beiden Vampirfreunde, zu. Und wurde nach zehn Minuten fündig: Eine schöne, schwarze Karte, auf der mit goldener Schrift geschrieben stand: _Beste Grüße aus Irland! _Darauf befand sich außerdem noch eine sehr schöne Fotographie von einer typisch irischen, grünen Landschaft. Schnell griff ich sie mir und sah mich nun nach einem kleinen Geschenk um. Mein Blick fiel auf eine sehr hübsche, silberne Rose, die ich kurzerhand packte. Mit den beiden Sachen marschierte ich zum Verkäufer, der mir dafür eine horrende Summe abzog. Nun, meinetwegen. Ich war gerade nicht in der Stimmung, mit ihm wegen überzogener Preise zu streiten. Oder genauer gesagt, hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gestritten, schon seit wir von Hogwarts, der Zauberschule in Schottland, nach Irland gegangen waren. Das Problem war, dass mein allerliebster Streitpartner, mein Erzfeind Nummer eins, kaum einen Fuß aus den Kerkern setzte– denn er hieß Severus „Fledermaus" Snape, Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts. Es war furchtbar für mich, nicht mit ihm streiten zu können. Ich war wie auf Entzug! Was für ein komischer Gedanke…Und ich hatte genau diesem Professor Snape versprochen, dass ich ihm eine Wärmflasche aus Irland mitbringen würde. Warum? Ganz einfach: als ich damals mit ihm und meinen Siebtklässlern (ja, ich war letztes Jahr Lehrerin gewesen) einen Ausflug nach Rumänien zu Charlie Weasleys Drachenreservat unternommen hatte und in Folge dessen halb tot nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte er mir ebenfalls eine geschenkt.

Albus war spurlos verschwunden, doch ich vertraute darauf, dass ein Zauberer von seinem Kaliber sicher eine halbe Stunde allein in der Muggelwelt zurechtkam und betrat den nächsten Laden. Nach drei weiteren seltsamen Läden wurde ich endlich fündig: stolz trat ich mit einer dunkelgrünen Wärmeflasche unterm Arm aus dem Geschäft in die grelle Sonne. Albus stand schon da – natürlich mit einer riesigen Tüte Süßigkeiten – und erwartete mich schweigend. Erst als er die Wärmflasche entdeckte, runzelte er fragend die Stirn: „Also, so kalt wird es in Hogwarts jetzt noch nicht sein! Wofür brauchst du die?" Ich druckste ein wenig herum: „Na ja, die ist auch nicht für mich, sondern für Snape." –„Professor Snape, Amy!", unterbrach er mich tadelnd. Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Ja, in Ordnung, meinetwegen auch Professor Snape. Ich wollte dich bitten, ob du sie ihm geben könntest, wenn wir zurückkommen!"

Albus grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was? Wieso denn nicht?", wollte ich geschockt wissen. Sonst tat mein Onkel doch auch alles für mich! „Ganz einfach, Kleines. Du könntest auch höflich sein und es ihm selbst übergeben, oder bist du zu faul, um die Treppenstufen zu laufen? Nein, das mach mal schön selbst. Ich habe noch genug zu tun, was die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen von Harry angeht." Ich sah ihn geschockt an. „_Welcher Harry?_", fragte ich schneidend. Er blinzelte mich nur kurz an und antwortete: „Na, welcher Harry wohl? Natürlich Harry Potter!" –„Na toll, also bekommen wir dieses Jahr einen verwöhnten kleinen Helden als Schüler, der allen auf den Keks gehen wird und…" –„Nein", unterbrach mich Albus scharf, „wir bekommen dieses Jahr viele neue Schüler, unter anderem eine vorlaute Schulabbrecherin, die viel zu schnell Urteile fällt, wie mir scheint!" Musste er mich jetzt daran erinnern? An den Grund, weshalb ich bereits eine Woche früher nach Hogwarts musste? Ja, ich war dieses Jahr keine Lehrerin mehr, sondern war vom Zaubergamot verpflichtet worden, meine zwei verpassten Schuljahre von Durmstrang zu wiederholen. Verdammter Karkaroff!

Wir schwiegen uns den Rest des Wegs zum Bahnhof an, und auch in dem Zug, der zum Flughafen führte, redeten wir kaum miteinander. Erst, als wir auf unseren Flug warteten, hielt ich es nicht länger aus: „Was ist denn jetzt mit Potter? Warum musst du nur für ihn Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen? Wegen der vielen Paparazzi?" Ich schnaubte abfällig. Albus sah mich mahnend an und meinte dann: „Amy, benutze doch einmal deinen bemerkenswerten Verstand! Wer, glaubst du, könnte alles hinter dem Jungen her sein?" –„Kreischende Groupies?", fragte ich scherzhaft, doch als sich sein Gesicht verdunkelte, beeilte ich mich, ernst zu sein: „Vermutlich ein paar Extodesser, die den Tod ihres Meisters rächen wollen." -„Glaubst du denn, dass er tot ist? Nein, mir persönlich machen weniger seine Anhänger Sorgen, als vielmehr Voldemort selbst." Ich erstarrte_. Wenn er tatsächlich lebt, und nach Hogwarts kommt – würde er die Erbin Slytherins und Gryffindors als solche erkennen? Nicht daran denken, Amy!_ Meine größte Furcht war immer gewesen, seit ich von meiner Abstammung wusste, für welchen der Gründer ich mich entscheiden würde. Zuerst war Gryffindor für mich die einzige Wahl gewesen, doch letztes Schuljahr war etwas geschehen, das alles umgeworfen hatte: ich hatte gemordet. Noch heute verfolgte mich in meinen Albträumen das verzerrte Gesicht des Vampirs, den ich in Rumänien niedergestochen hatte. Ich kam nicht davon los, auch wenn es praktisch nur Notwehr gewesen war, an dem Tag, als wir Professor Quirrell, meinen Nachfolger, befreit hatten. Mit wir meinte ich Snape, unsere beiden Vampirfreunde Billy und Brooks und mich selbst.

Albus musste meinen Gesichtsausdruck erkannt haben, denn als unser Flugzeug aufgerufen wurde, legte er mir schützend die Hand auf die Schulter: „Keine Sorge, Amy, er ist im Moment bloß ein Geist und die Vorkehrungen gelten natürlich für ganz Hogwarts. Er wird nicht hineinkommen, wenn wir ihn nicht selbst hereinbitten. Jetzt genieß deinen Flug und vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe!" Ich nickte bloß, auf meine Stimme wollte ich mich lieber nicht verlassen.

Während des Fluges kramte ich hinter Albus' Rücken versteckt die Rose für die Vampirgeschwister hervor und zog vorsichtig den Zauberstab. Darauf achtend, dass niemand zu mir sah, klopfte ich mit ihm sanft gegen das Silber, auf dem filigrane Buchstaben erschienen: „Pour les meilleurs amis, qui existent!" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Warum zum Teufel war der Schriftzug denn französisch? Nun ja, sie mussten sich wohl damit begnügen. Ich steckte sie zurück in meine Manteltasche und stieß dabei auf ein gefaltetes Papier. Was war denn das? Neugierig geworden, zog ich es aus der Tasche und erkannte, dass es die beiden Konzertkarten waren, die Charlie Weasley mir zu Weihnachten geschickt hatte. Sofort kam mir ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn ich hatte ihm in meinem Antwortbrief versprochen, dass ich mich melden würde, sobald ich Zeit hätte.

Als Albus und ich aus dem Flugzeug stiegen und uns ein stilles Eck zum Apparieren suchten, überlegte ich immer noch, wie ich mich bei Charlie entschuldigen sollte. Doch mein Denken setzte mit einem Schlag aus, als der Druck des Apparierens nachließ und wir direkt vor dem Tor zu Hogwarts' Ländereien standen. Ich verspürte eine solche Freude, endlich mein Zuhause wiederzusehen, dass alles andere aus meinem Kopf vertrieben wurde. Albus kam kaum mit meinem Tempo mit, denn ich hastete den hügeligen Rasen hoch, bis ich das mächtige Schloss sehen konnte. Seufzend blieb ich stehen, bei diesem Anblick wurde mir immer wieder aufs Neue warm ums Herz. Dann bemerkte ich eine riesige Gestalt, die in den Gemüsebeeten hinter einer kleinen Hütte Schneckenschutz sprühte. Ich schrie völlig undamenhaft auf und rannte auf die Gestalt zu, die hochsah: „HAGRID!" Der Halbriese hatte mich bereits entdeckt und schloss mich lachend in die Arme. Er war immer eine Art Zuflucht für mich gewesen, als es mir eine Zeit lang schlecht ging, weil alle Lehrer hinter meinem Rücken tratschten, fand ich bei ihm Trost. Er ließ mich los und sah mir mit seinen warmen Käferaugen forschend ins Gesicht: „Wie geht's dir, Amy? Hast du in Irland ein paar Drachen gesehen?" Ich lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, aber dafür viel anderes Zeug! Und die meisten existierenden Süßwarengeschäfte von innen." Ich zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung meines Onkels und verdrehte gespielt die Augen. Mittlerweile war Albus auch heran und meinte scherzhaft: „Das habe ich gehört! Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, sonst bekommst du nachher keine Zuckerkäfer mehr ab!" Ich tat ganz entsetzt: „Was? Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun!" –„Oh doch, junge Dame, wenn du dich jetzt nicht sofort in Bewegung setzt und die anderen Professoren begrüßt! Und vergiss nicht, Professor Snape sein Geschenk mitzubringen!", zwinkerte mein Onkel schelmisch. Ich hob beleidigt den Kopf und meinte zu Hagrid: „Tut mir echt leid, aber ich kann nicht länger bleiben, sonst schafft es der alte Mann nicht mehr rechtzeitig, ins Bett zu kommen!" Hagrid grinste vom einen zum anderen: „Kein Problem. Komm einfach mal vorbei, wenn du Zeit finnest!"

Also überließen wir den Halbriesen wieder seinen Kürbissen und gingen hoch zum Schloss. Das Portal stand offen, denn es war ein recht heißer Tag und sonst würde die Eingangshalle zu stickig werden. In Erinnerungen versunken trat ich über die Schwelle. Nie würde ich vergessen, wie ich das erste Mal durch diese Türen gegangen war. Kaum waren wir drinnen, hörten wir einige Stimmen aus der Großen Halle. Ich schluckte, jetzt würde ich alle mit ‚Professor' anreden müssen, die ich letztes Schuljahr noch beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Albus lief voran und zog mich am Ärmel mit sich, während wir zum Lehrertisch kamen. Dort saßen McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, Sinistra und – leider – der nervige Professor Andrews, der Muggelkunde gab. „Hallo, meine Lieben, da sind wir wieder!", trällerte Albus und sofort standen alle Lehrer auf und begrüßten uns. McGonagall reiche meinem Onkel die Hand und schüttelte sie euphorisch: „Wie schön, dass es Ihnen gut geht, Schulleiter. Hallo, Miss Roberts!" Sie nickte mir zu, ihre Gesichtszüge waren ausnahmsweise nicht so streng wie sonst, denn sie lächelte leicht. „Es freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen, Professor McGonagall!", erwiderte ich und grüßte dann nacheinander auch die anderen Lehrer freundlich. Robin – eh, Professor Andrews – war begeistert, dass ich wieder da war. Schnell riss ich mich von ihm los mit der Ausrede, ich müsse ganz dringend in mein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen ließ ich mein wieder großgezaubertes Gepäck in die Ecke fliegen und sah mich in dem rot dekorierten Schlafzimmer um. Blinky, meine persönliche Hauselfe, hatte kein Staubkörnchen übriggelassen. Ich würde ihr später dafür danken, doch jetzt musste ich mich zuerst an die Postkarte für Brooks und Billy machen und danach einen Brief für Charlie aufsetzen. Ich zog die Karte mit dem Irland-Bild hervor und rief mir meine Feder aus dem Schreibtisch im Büro. Dann setzte ich mich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett und begann:

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ich bin gerade mit meinem Onkel aus Irland zurückgekommen, wo wir einen schönen Urlaub verbracht haben. Albus konnte an kaum einem Süßwarengeschäft vorbeigehen und ich fürchte, ich habe mindestens drei Kilos zugenommen! Also, Brooks, falls du irgendwelche Diättipps kennst, immer her damit (aber bitte nur ohne Blut)! _

_Ich hoffe, dass ihr wegen der Sache in Rumänien keinen allzu großen Ärger von eurem Grafen bekommen habt und dass es euch gutgeht. Wann können wir uns wieder treffen? Ich freue mich schon auf eure Antwort. Bitte passt auf Euch auf._

_Amy_

_P.S. Ich schicke diesen Brief mit Fawkes, weil ich keine Eule habe. Erschreckt euch nicht, wenn er per Stichflamme verschwindet, das ist völlig normal. _

Dann zog ich an dem Kettchen, das immer um meinen Hals hing, und beförderte eine kleine silberne Trillerpfeife hervor. Sie war mein Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen und eine Lockpfeife für Fawkes. Kaum hatte ich sanft hineingeblasen, flog der Phönix auch schon durch mein offenes Fenster und landete sanft auf dem Bett. Ich strich ihm kurz durch sein Gefieder, was ihn zum Gurren brachte, und streckte ihm die Karte mit der Rose zu: „Kannst du die bitte zu Brooks und Billy bringen? Du findest sie doch sicher, oder? Ich weiß, eigentlich bist du nicht für Briefe und sowas zuständig, aber leider habe ich keine Eule. Verzeih mir. Du kannst direkt wieder hierher zurückkommen, wenn du sie gefunden hast." Manche Leute würden sagen, es sei idiotisch, mit einem Vogel zu reden, doch ich war mir sicher, dass es das nicht war. Fawkes war mindestens so intelligent wie ein Mensch, denn er hatte uns vermutlich tausende von Lebensjahren voraus. Nun blinzelte der Phönix mit seinen schwarzen Augen, nahm die Karte und die Rose in seinen Schnabel und verschwand durch das Fenster. Ich sah ihm kurz nach, ehe sein goldener Schweif verschwand, dann holte ich mir Pergament aus meinem Büro und fing mit dem Brief für Charlie an:

_Lieber Charlie, _

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit nicht gemeldet habe. Aber es sind ein paar Dinge passiert, die mich sehr in Atem hielten. Jetzt wollte ich aber, wenn auch reichlich verspätet, auf dein Geschenk, die zwei Konzertkarten, zurückkommen. Bis jetzt habe ich zwar noch niemanden, der mitkommen könnte, aber der wird sich sicher noch finden. Wenn du möchtest, könnten wir uns ein Wochenende im September freihalten, um dorthin zu gehen. Ich freue mich schon richtig darauf, die Gruppe soll sehr gut sein. Am meisten freue ich mich natürlich, dass wir uns mal wiedersehen. Es ist schon viel zu lange her. Ich hoffe, du siehst mir die Verspätung noch mal nach, Snape würde jetzt sagen: „Ich hätte nichts anderes von einem Quälgeist wie Ihnen erwartet!" Es tut mir einfach nur aufrichtig Leid. Aber eines ist klar: den nehmen wir auf keinen Fall mit! _

_Also, bis hoffentlich bald,_

_deine Amy R. _

Zufrieden faltete ich den Brief und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag. Vorne drauf schrieb ich hastig die Adresse. Dann fragte ich in den Raum hinein: „Blinky?" und mit einem Plopp erschien die kleine Elfe vor mir: „Miss hat nach Blinky gerufen? Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihren Gemächern, hat Blinky etwas falsch gemacht? Soll Blinky …" –„Nein, nein, mit dem Zimmer ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Vielen Dank, es ist sogar ordentlicher, als ich es hinterlassen habe. Ich wollte dich nur bitten, den Brief einer Schuleule zu geben. Sie sollte lange Strecken bewältigen können. In Ordnung?", bat ich die Kleine. Sofort verbeugte sich Blinky, bis ihre spitze Nase fast den Teppich berührte, und verschwand mit einem weiteren Plopp.

Zufrieden, aber verdammt müde wollte ich mich schon aufs Bett fallen lassen, als mein Blick auf die Wärmflasche fiel, die auf dem Gepäck lag. Seufzend erhob ich mich und ging erst einmal ins Bad. Meine Klamotten waren von der Reise schon ganz verdreckt, denn die Stewardess hatte mir aus Versehen meinen Kaffee übergeschüttet. Wenn ich so vor Snape trat, würde das nur dumme Bemerkungen geben. Vor allem, da ich mich jetzt nicht mehr wehren konnte, denn ich war schließlich auch seine Schülerin. Den Fleck per Zauberstab wegzumachen kam mir gar nicht in den Sinn. Also zog ich mir die Sachen aus und wühlte, nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet, in meinem Schrank nach frischen Klamotten. Da fiel mir das rote Kleid ins Auge, das ich schon bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen getragen hatte. Kurzerhand griff ich es mir und zog es über. Dann kämmte ich mir die Haare und betrachtete mich im Spiegel, ehe mir bewusst wurde, was ich hier tat: Ich machte mich für Snape hübsch. **Für S.n.a.p.e!** _Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Seit wann interessiert es mich, was die Fledermaus von meinem Aussehen hält? _Das musste daran liegen, dass er jetzt mein Lehrer war. Ja, ganz bestimmt lag es daran. Ich klemmte mir die grüne Wärmflasche unter den Arm, schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und marschierte zur Tür hinaus.

Snape war nicht in seinem Büro, also klopfte ich an die Tür, von der ich wusste, dass sich dahinter seine Wohnung befand. Einen Moment blieb alles still und ich wagte schon zu hoffen, dass ich ungestraft davonkommen könnte, doch dann ertönten Schritte hinter der Tür. „Wer ist da?", fauchte eine mir nur zu bekannte Stimme. Der Ton bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut; offensichtlich war heute nicht sein Tag. Ich schluckte und antwortete so fest wie möglich: „Jemand, der Ihnen was mitbringt, aber wenn Sie weiter so unfreundlich sind, überlegt er sich's vielleicht noch mal!" Die Tür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen, dass ich erschrocken zurücktrat und das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur fiel. Ein Schatten stand in der Tür. Er hatte seine übliche schwarze Robe an, nur der flatternde Umhang fehlte. Severus Snape. Vor Schreck machte mein Bauch einen Salto rückwärts. „Miss Roberts!", meinte er nur und trat beiseite, um mich hereinzulassen. „Wie schön, dass Ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe noch vorhanden ist, Severus!", antwortete ich und trat an seinem Mantelhalter vorbei in das mir bekannte Wohnzimmer. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn nicht Professor genannt hatte. _Ups! _Unsicher blieb ich stehen und er rauschte an mir vorbei zu seinem Sessel. „Und wie furchtbar, zu erfahren, dass Sie Ihr Mundwerk noch immer nicht zügeln können.", konterte er mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen. Ich schluckte und trat näher. Das würde schwieriger werden, als ich dachte. „Ich hatte Ihnen doch vor den Ferien versprochen, etwas mitzubringen, erinnern Sie sich?" –„Ja, da auch mein Gedächtnis in den vergangenen zwei Monaten nicht großartig gelitten hat, erinnere ich mich tatsächlich. Und ich meine sogar, mich erinnern zu können, dass Sie mich nun mit ‚Professor' oder ‚Sir' anzusprechen haben!" Jetzt grinste er noch fieser. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er nutzte seine Vormachtstellung schamlos aus. Ich knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. „Auf dem Boden kriechen werde ich sicher nicht vor Ihnen … Sir.", presste ich hervor und warf ihm die Wärmflasche auf die Couch, bevor ich mich einfach umdrehte und gehen wollte, doch die Wohnungstür fiel ins Schloss. Er hatte vermutlich seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Hinter mir ertönte ein kaltes, befehlendes: „Sie bleiben hier!" Ich fuhr herum und tatsächlich: sein schwarzer Stab richtete sich genau auf mich. „Wenn Sie glauben, ich hätte Angst vor Ihnen, dann haben Sie sich aber geschnitten, Professor!", spottete ich kalt. Ja, ich war verdammt wütend auf ihn, und auf mich, auf die ganze Welt. Ich hatte mir diese Schülerzeit schon schlimm vorgestellt, aber dass Snape sie mir noch schlimmer machen könnte, hatte ich nicht bedacht.

Sein Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, es lag nur noch kalte Wut in seinem Blick, als er zischte: „Sie sollten niemals vergessen, dass sie mir als meine Schülerin Respekt entgegenzubringen haben. Und eigentlich sollten Sie noch wissen, zu was ich alles fähig bin!" Ich erinnerte mich: er hatte in Rumänien keine Sekunde gezögert, einen Vampir zu töten. Er war eindeutig gewissenloser als ich selbst. Und vermutlich auch erfahrener. Doch ich war so in Rage, dass ich nun auch meinen Zauberstab zog. Wir standen uns gegenüber, Auge in Auge, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Langsam kamen wir zur Besinnung und ließen rasch die Zauberstäbe verschwinden. Snape fasste sich als Erster: „Wer ist da?"

Draußen erklang eine angenehm ruhige Stimme: „Professor Quirrell. Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen." Snape ging an mir vorbei, wobei ich mich unwillkürlich kurz anspannte, und öffnete die Tür. Er warf mir noch einen warnenden Blick zu, ehe er Quirrell einließ und sagte: „Guten Abend, Professor. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Der kleinere Mann mit dem riesigen Turban trat ein und entdeckte mich. Er stockte kurz, dann kam er wie mechanisch auf mich zu und ich streckte die Hand aus: „Professor Quirrell, ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen!" Anstatt dass er meine Hand schüttelte, nahm er sie sanft in seine und hauchte einen Kuss darauf: „Miss Roberts, es ist mir eine Ehre. Hätte ich bereits vor den Ferien gewusst, welch einer Persönlichkeit ich gegenüberstehe … leider habe ich es erst vor ein paar Wochen vom Wildhüter gehört. Die Erbin von gleich zwei Häusern, faszinierend. Wirklich faszinierend!", antwortete er mit dieser angenehm leisen, stotternden Stimme. Eigentlich hatte ich alle Lehrer gebeten, nichts von meiner Abstammung preiszugeben, ehe ich Quirrell nicht gut genug kannte. Doch wie es aussah, war es ohnehin zu spät, also musste ich mich wohl damit abfinden. Trotzdem war es ein kleiner Schock für mich und ich murmelte nur: „Na ja, deshalb bleibe ich trotzdem, wer ich bin, oder?" – „Nun, natürlich, dessen bin ich überzeugt. Sie sind sehr bodenständig für Ihr junges Alter." Okay, langsam aber sicher lief ich mal wieder hochrot an. Hinter Quirrell ließ Snape ein lautes Räuspern vernehmen und meinte mit kühler Stimme: „Wenn ich Sie daran erinnern dürfte, dass Sie eben noch unbedingt gehen wollten, Miss Roberts?" „Oh, ja, natürlich. Verzeihung, Professor Quirrell, aber wenn mich ein Lehrer ins Bett schickt, muss ich wohl gehorchen, was? Vielleicht können wir uns einander Mal unterhalten.", ich lächelte ihm schüchtern zu und ging an ihm vorbei. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Miss Roberts!", ertönte es hinter mir und ich warf Snape, sobald Quirrell es nicht mehr sehen konnte, einen gehässigen Blick zu.

Anscheinend hatte ich mich bei Quirrell geirrt. Er war schwer durchschaubar, und noch immer war ich mir nicht völlig sicher, ob ich ihn mochte, aber er schien ein durchaus netter Kerl zu sein. Komisch war nur – ich hatte seine Stimme ganz anders in Erinnerung!


	2. Chapter 2

**Baltaineshadow: **Juhu, du liest weiterhin mit! Das muntert einen doch auf = ) Und ja, ich hoffe doch mal stark, dass sie ihn wieder hinbekommt, sonst ... na ja.

Und an alle anderen ebenso: freut mich, dass ihr hierher gefunden habt! Eine kleine Anmerkung noch: das Lied vom Hut ist eine eigenkreation (tut mir leid, ich kann nicht reimen!) und ich bin einfach mal davon ausgegangen, dass Quirrell von Voldemorts Seelenstück genauso "besessen" ist wie Ginny Weasley im zweiten Band, d. h. dass Voldemort Quirrell zwar nicht in Trance versetzt, aber sie quasi "die Plätze tauschen". Das klingt blöd aber ich hoffe, ihr versteht, wie das gemeint ist.

**Kapitel 2**

**-Die Entscheidung des Lebens-**

„Miss? Miss muss aufwachen! Blinky muss Miss wecken!", erklang am nächsten Morgen eine piepsige Stimme nah an meinem Ohr. „Hmmmm…Minute noch!", grummelte ich und wälzte mich auf die andere Seite. „Aber, Miss, der Schulleiter wünscht …" Ich machte eine Armbewegung und traf: die Elfe rutschte von mir herunter. Dann hörte ich ein dumpfes Pochen und sah missmutig auf. Blinky schlug ihren Kopf immer wieder gegen meinen Bettpfosten. Erschrocken riss ich sie an ihrer Handtuchtoga nach hinten: „Spinnst du? Was soll denn das?" Blinky sah mich aus ihren Tennisballaugen an: „Blinky konnte den Auftrag des Meisters nicht ausführen, also muss Blinky sich bestrafen!", piepste sie erschrocken. Ich war schockiert. „Ich verbiete dir, dich selbst zu bestrafen. Du hast deinen Auftrag erfüllt, ich bin wach! Warum will Albus, dass ich aufstehe?", murrte ich immer noch müde. Noch nicht einmal die Sonne war aufgegangen! Der konnte was erleben. Die Elfe richtete sich auf und meinte: „Blinky soll Miss wecken, damit Miss sich anzieht, weil er einen Spaziergang mit ihr machen möchte. Vor der Auswahl." Ich erschrak zu Tode. Die Auswahl! Heute war der große Tag, ich würde herausfinden, welchem Ahnen ich mehr ähnelte!

Ich schickte Blinky rasch, um Albus zu sagen, dass wir uns in einer Viertelstunde unten am Portal treffen würden, und zog mir etwas an. Meine Eltern lächelten und winkten mir aus dem Portrait heraus zu, das mir Albus zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Ich winkte hastig zurück und rannte durch das Schloss, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Albus strahlte mir warm lächelnd entgegen und hielt mir ein Brötchen hin, kaum dass ich neben ihm stand: „Hier, ich dachte, du hast sicher Hunger. Sollen wir?" Ich nickte außer Atem und biss herzhaft in das Brötchen, während wir in die kühle Morgenluft hinaustraten. Die Sonne war, wie ich mir schon gedacht hatte, noch nicht aufgegangen, daher war das Gras auf dem Hügel noch nass vom Tau.

Schweigend gingen wir eine Weile nebeneinander her und aßen. Schließlich hatte ich den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt und begann: „Also, Albus, was ist los? Warum weckst du mich schon so früh?" Er sah so ernst aus, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Nicht böse, aber sehr ernst. Dann seufzte er leise: „Es hat keinen Sinn, dir etwas vorzumachen: Ich wollte mit dir über die Zukunft sprechen. Wie du weißt, wirst du heute in eines der Häuser kommen und…" –„Kann man die Wahl des Hutes eigentlich irgendwie beeinflussen?", wollte ich neugierig wissen. Er sah mich wegen der Unterbrechung tadelnd an: „Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, ja. Du musst aber wissen, dass sich der Hut selten irrt, denn er sieht nicht nur in das Hirn der Personen, sondern auch in ihre Herzen. Ich würde beinahe behaupten, er weiß besser, wo du hingehörst, als du selbst!"

„Aber ich will nach Gryffindor!", widersprach ich heftig. „Bist du dir absolut sicher? Gibt es für dich keine Alternative?", hakte er nach. Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Na ja, ich glaube nicht, dass ich nach Hufflepuff komme, und für Ravenlaw bin ich einfach nicht geschaffen. Und du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich nach Slytherin möchte?"

Mein Onkel seufzte wieder: „Ich wollte früher nach Slytherin." –„WAS?", meinte ich entsetzt. „Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich war jung, ich besaß Ehrgeiz – mehr, als mir guttat, wie sich später herausstellte – und ich dachte anders über Muggel. Völlig anders, denn durch die Schuld von ein paar Muggeln war meine Schwester nie ganz gesund. Sie konnte nie ein richtiges Leben führen … aber das ist es nicht, was ich dir erzählen wollte. Jedenfalls war ich felsenfest davon überzeugt, nach Slytherin zu kommen. Ich habe getobt, als man mich nach Gryffindor schickte, ich konnte mein ‚Pech' gar nicht fassen. Heute bin ich froh darüber, dass der Hut sich für das andere Haus entschieden hat. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was geschehen wäre, wenn er das Haus gewählt hätte, dass ich mir wünschte! Das soll dich nicht dazu verleiten, dich gegen Slytherin zu stellen, im Gegenteil! Was ich dir damit sagen will ist: wähle nicht das Haus, das andere von dir erwarten. Ich werde zu dir stehen, ganz egal, wie deine Entscheidung auch ausfallen mag!" Ich konnte nichts sagen. Was hätte ich auch antworten sollen?

Mittlerweile standen wir am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees. Der Riesenkrake war nicht zu sehen, dafür ging nun langsam die Sonne auf und tauchte die Baumwipfel neben uns in goldenes Licht. Wieder schwiegen wir und genossen die Aussicht, jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft. Albus hatte mir gerade sein großes Geheimnis verraten. Er strebte einst selbst nach Ruhm und Macht – und ich? Strebte ich nach Ansehen oder nach der Unterwerfung anderer? Nein. Das war eine einfache, aber ehrliche Antwort. Vielmehr fürchtete ich mich vor zu viel Verantwortung. Was bezweckte Albus hiermit? Dachte er etwa von mir, dass ich mir so etwas wünschte? Doch auch diese Frage konnte ich nur mit nein beantworten, denn er hatte gesagt, dass ich mich nicht gegen Slytherin stellen sollte. Anscheinend ahnte er, dass mein Herz noch nicht gewählt hatte. Aber das hatte es doch längst! Ich _wollte_ nach Gryffindor! Oder…?

Zutiefst verwirrt sah ich zu, wie die Sonne langsam ganz hinter dem Verbotenen Wald hervorkam. Ich spürte ihre Strahlen auf meinem Gesicht, doch ich fühlte keine Wärme. Ich fühlte gar nichts. Es war sehr seltsam. Plötzlich hörte ich mich sagen: „Albus, es ist ja lieb von dir, mir das zu sagen, aber es ist nicht nötig. Ich werde tun, was ich für richtig halte. Ich bin nicht beeinflussbar – nicht mal von dir. Bis nachher." Und meine Beine bewegten sich automatisch in Richtung Schloss. Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte: „Eine kalte Dusche wäre doch jetzt ideal, oder nicht? Geh duschen, Amy!" Ich wunderte mich. Ich wollte mich nicht gegen diese allwissende, freundliche Stimme in meinem Kopf wehren. Aber es war schon seltsam. Warum sollte ich duschen gehen? Ich war doch bereits angezogen, ich hatte überhaupt keinen Grund… „**Sofort**!", befahl die Stimme. Also ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und kam erst eine halbe Stunde später wieder heraus – frisch geduscht.

_**Rückblick Quirrell:**_

„Mein Lord, bitte erklärt mir, was gestern Abend geschehen ist! Ich kam in Snapes Wohnung, wie Ihr mir befohlen habt, doch dann verschwamm alles und ich sah plötzlich nicht mehr mit meinem Gesicht. Alles war dunkel und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich spürte zwar noch meine Beine, Arme und alles, aber ich konnte sie nicht benutzen, ich …" – „_Wir haben für eine Weile getauscht, Quirrell. Ich brauchte deinen Körper, um etwas zu erledigen. Um jemandem zu … begegnen.", _wisperte eine Stimme._ „_Aber, Mylord, wie-?" -„_Gib dich damit zufrieden, dass es geschehen ist. Bevor du so mächtig werden kannst wie ich, musst du noch Vieles lernen! Oder- willst du etwa nicht mehr von mir lernen?" _–„Doch, Mylord, natürlich. Ihr seid der größte Lehrmeister, den es gibt. Es ist mir eine Ehre…" –„_Hör auf mit diesem Geschwätz. Ich merke es sofort, wenn du lügst. Vergiss niemals, dass ich in jedem Moment über dein Leben bestimmen kann. Auch heute werden wir die Plätze tauschen. Sei bereit, mein braver Gefährte. Geh hinunter zum Verbotenen Wald. Ich brauche Nahrung…"_

****

„Meister, seid Ihr Euch der Auswirkungen bewusst, die das Töten eines Einhorns für uns bedeuten? Wir werden nur noch…" –„_Still, Dummkopf! Bleib hinter dem Baum, dort kommt Dumbledore…und __**sie**__ ist bei ihm!"_

****

„Meister, was werden wir nun tun? Sie scheint Slytherin gänzlich abgeneigt zu sein. Sie ist keine würdige Erbin…" – _„Sei still, du Wurm! Beleidige niemals wieder eine, die mein Blut führt! Sie wird nach Slytherin kommen… ich werde ihr ein wenig bei ihrer Entscheidung helfen. Es hat begonnen!" _Quirrell zitterte plötzlich kurz, krümmte sich hinter dem Baumstamm und ächzte: „Meister…!" Dann erstarrten seine Züge für einen Moment und seine Augen verengten sich. Ein langer, weißer Zauberstab wurde erhoben und richtete sich auf den Rücken einer der beiden Gestalten, die in die andere Richtung sahen, um die Sonne zu spüren. „**Imperio!**"

_**Amy:**_

Als ich aus der Dusche trat, war bereits 8 Uhr und ich schickte mich an, so schnell wie möglich ins Lehrerzimmer zu gehen, wo ich vor dem versammelten Kollegium ausgewählt werden würde. Hibbelig, wie ich war, bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass einige meiner Unterlagen, Aufzeichnungen, die ich letztes Schuljahr gemacht hatte, und mein Muggelpass, offen auf meinem Schreibtisch herumlagen. Schnell schlüpfte ich in einen knappen schwarzrot-karierten Rock und ein schwarzes Neckholdertop und rannte schließlich fast durch den Flur und die Treppen hinunter, denn ich hatte schon zehn Minuten Verspätung. Ich war gerade dabei, mir meinen linken Ballerina wieder richtig anzuziehen – während dem Rennen, wohlgemerkt – als plötzlich Snape vor mir um die Ecke bog und ich hart abbremste, um nicht ihn in reinzulaufen. Leider verlor ich dadurch mein Gleichgewicht und fiel vor ihm ziemlich unbequem auf die Nase: „Umpf!" Ich blickte hoch und sah, wie er mich kritisch beäugte. Fluchend stand ich auf: „Verdammte Schei…!" - „Miss Roberts, konnten Sie nicht noch fünf Minuten mit ihrem Gefluche warten? Jetzt kann ich Ihnen doch gar keine Hauspunkte abziehen!", meinte Snape und klang tatsächlich enttäuscht. Ich starrte ihn an: „Jetzt hören Sie aber auf! Sie fluchen doch auch selbst mal!" –„Tue ich nicht!", widersprach er heftig. „Tun Sie doch!" –„Ach? Und wann soll das gewesen sein?", wollte er wissen. „Zum Beispiel an dem Abend, als Sie in mein Hotelzimmer gekommen sind und mich geweckt haben mit den Worten: ‚Amy Roberts! Wachen Sie auf, verdammt!' oder lieber dieser Moment, als ich wegen des Liebestranks … nicht ich selbst war und Sie mir schließlich eine Platzwunde zugefügt haben, woraufhin Sie Wörter gebraucht haben, die ich hier nicht wiederholen will!"

Er starrte mich ein wenig konfus an: „Sagen Sie mal, Roberts, haben Sie Buch geführt?" Ich errötete bis an die Haarspitzen und stotterte: „Äh, nein, aber … ich höre Ihnen eben zu!" Der etwas brummige Tonfall gegen Ende meines Satzes ließ ihn eine Augenbraue anwinkeln. „Vielleicht wäre es jetzt besser, wir gingen zur Versammlung. Warum laufen Sie eigentlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung?", versuchte ich schnell abzulenken. „Nun, das liegt daran, dass mich der Direktor geschickt hat, um ‚nach Ihnen zu sehen'. Als wäre ich ihr Babysitter!", schnaubte er. Gemeinsam setzten wir uns in Bewegung, während wir unsere Diskussion fortsetzten: „Ich brache keinen Babysitter! Und selbst wenn, würde ich mir lieber selbst jemanden aussuchen! _Sie _würden die ‚nervigen Dinger' doch in den nächsten Gully fallen lassen!" Er brummte zustimmend und konterte: „Wenn die so nervig wären wie Sie, mit Sicherheit. Das hält doch kein Mensch aus." –„Ich wusste schon immer, dass Sie unmöglich einer sein können! Was sind Sie, eine Mischung aus Basilisk und Bergtroll?" Seine Augen verengten sich bösartig: „Zumindest bin ich mir meiner halbblütigen Abstammung sicher, Miss Roberts. Können Sie das auch sagen?" Ich starrte ihn empört an: Das war ja wohl ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie gewesen! Anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, dass er ein bisschen zu weit gegangen war, denn er lenkte ab: „Übrigens, die Wärmflasche war sehr angenehm. Und eine hübsche Farbe! Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es in wenigen Minuten sogar Ihre Hausfarbe!" Ich stöhnte auf: „Bitte fangen Sie nicht auch noch an!" – „Wieso nicht?" –„Weil Al… will sagen, Direktor Dumbledore mich heute noch vor Sonnenaufgang zum See hinunter geschleppt hat, nur um mir zu sagen, dass es ihm egal ist, wo ich hingeschickt werde!" Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich: „Seien Sie doch froh, dass sie niemand unter Druck setzt!" Unwillkürlich verspürte ich Mitleid mit ihm, denn anscheinend war das bei ihm anders gewesen. Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her, bis wir zur Tür des Lehrerzimmers kamen, aus dem lautes Stimmengewirr drang. Ich hatte das Gefühl, auf der Stelle umdrehen und zurückgehen zu müssen. Doch dafür war es zu spät. Wie zufällig streifte Snapes Arm meine Schulter, als er an mir vorbeigriff und die Tür öffnete. Ich wünschte mir inständig, dass dies eine tröstende Geste gewesen sein sollte. Warum, wusste ich nicht genau. Vielleicht, um die Illusion zu haben, dass es jemanden gab, der mich verstehen konnte und der mit mir fühlte. Auch wenn Albus es nur gut gemeint hatte, seine Worte beim morgigen Spaziergang hatten mich nur noch zusätzlich verwirrt. Die Stimmen verstummten nach und nach und es bildete sich eine Art Spalier, durch das ich trat, Snape wie ein Bodyguard hinter mir. Der Gedanke eines Snape mit schwarzem Anzug und Sonnenbrille ließ mich trotz der Situation schmunzeln. Dann kam ein dreibeiniger Hocker in Sicht, auf dem, verschlissen wie eh und je, der Sprechende Hut thronte. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Krempe, die sich nun langsam auftat. Dann begann der Hut, mit einer langsamen Singsangstimme zu sprechen:

_**In eines der Häuser,**_

_**Teil ich dich nun auf.**_

_**Doch sieh dich gut vor**_

_**Und achte darauf:**_

_**Dein Ahne, er weiß ganz genau,**_

_**Ob Schlangenzung, ob Löwenklau,**_

_**Gleich welches du davon wirst wählen,**_

_**Stets wird dich die Frage quälen!**_

_**Bis in alle Ewigkeit:**_

_**Hatte ich Recht, ging ich zu weit?**_

_**Nur einen Ausweg kann ich dir nennen:**_

_**Lerne den Pfad der Liebe erkennen.**_

_**Die Ravenklaws mit Hirn **_

_**Soll'n dich nur verwirr'n;**_

_**Die Hufflepuffs mit Güte**_

_**Sind nicht dein Gemüte.**_

_**Dein Herz wird entscheiden,**_

_**Schließ ab mit dem Leiden,**_

_**Die Schlange ist listig, der Löwe hat Mut,**_

_**Hör auf den alten, Sprechenden Hut.**_

Nach diesem Vortrag herrschte tiefe Stille. Ich versuchte, mir jedes der Worte des Huts zu behalten, denn momentan hatte ich keine Zeit, über seine Rätsel nachzugrübeln. Wie in Trance ging ich nach vorn und hob den Hut auf. Dann setzte ich mich auf den wackeligen Stuhl. _Hoffentlich kracht er nicht zusammen!_

Doch er wankte nur kurz und blieb dann still stehen. Wie sie alle glotzten! Seltsamerweise war ich nun überhaupt nicht mehr aufgeregt. Es würde so kommen, wie es kommen musste.

Tief und beruhigend sog ich die Luft ein und setzte den alten Hut auf. Er rutschte mir nicht ins Gesicht, ich konnte noch alle Lehrer sehen, wie sie mit gespannten Gesichtern und angehaltenem Atem das Urteil erwarteten.

Urplötzlich hörte ich die Stimme des Hutes in meinem Kopf: „Ah, ja, wieder ein äußerst interessanter Fang. Du solltest dir eigentlich längst über deine Gefühle im Klaren sein, kleines Fräulein! Und was haben wir da? Oh je, oh je, du hast eine schwere Bürde. Ja, die Zukunft zu sehen kann schon wehtun, nicht wahr? Aber wo gehörst du hin? Ich sehe eine ehrliche Haut, doch auch eine große Bereitschaft zum Täuschen! Schwierig, sehr schwierig. Du besitzt den Mut einer wahren Gryffindor (ich schwoll an vor Stolz), aber du bist auch verschlagen und setzt alles ein, um dein größtes Ziel zu erreichen (ich schrumpfte wieder zusammen). Aber dein Verstand rät dir, nach Gryffindor zu gehen, was? Ich sehe in deinem Herzen einen Feind, den du bekämpfen musst. Er versucht, dich auszunutzen. Unternimm nichts dagegen, aber schirme deinen Geist ab. Er ist böse und könnte dich mit einem Schlag vernichten. Lass nicht zu, dass er Besitz von dir ergreift. Dein Herz sagt, dass Slytherin eine gute Wahl wäre. Was meinst du? Möchtest du immer noch nach Gryffindor?" Ich blieb stumm und lauschte. Wenn ich mich anstrengte, meinte ich sogar, das schnelle Pochen meines Herzschlags zu hören – sollte ich mich für Herz oder für Verstand entscheiden? Beides war möglich, beides war natürlich. Aber welches war richtig? War es wichtiger, dass Herz wählen zu lassen? Und wenn ein Feind in meinem Herzen lauerte, konnte ich diesem Urteil dann überhaupt vertrauen?

Erst jetzt wurde mir das volle Ausmaß der Zerrissenheit bewusst, die mit dem Zusammenschluss der rivalisierenden Häuser einherging. In seinem Lied hatte der Sprechende Hut gesagt, dass nur der „Pfad der Liebe" meine beiden Hälften zusammenschließen konnte. Meinte er damit meine Liebe zu Albus, oder zu Hogwarts an sich? Irgendwie konnte ich das nicht so ganz glauben. Ich nahm die Lehrer um mich herum gar nicht mehr wahr, die mittlerweile vor Luftmangel blau anliefen (mit Ausnahme natürlich von Binns), alles, was zählte, war der innere Sturm, der in mir tobte. Irgendwann gab ich auf und dachte, so fest es nur ging: „Entscheide du." Keine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Hutkrempe:

„GRYFFINDOR!", schrie der Sprechende Hut laut. Sofort brachen wahre Jubelstürme seitens der Lehrer los, nur Snape sah etwas grimmig drein und wandte sich ab, um aus dem Zimmer zu rauschen. Die Miene Quirrells verzerrte sich für eine Sekunde, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob aus Triumph oder Wut. McGonagall gratulierte mir am heftigsten, sie schüttelte meine Hand und hatte tatsächlich Freudentränen in den Augen: „Miss Roberts, ich wusste, Sie würden ihrem Namen Ehre machen! Ich bin so stolz, Sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen, so stolz …" Doch mein Augenmerk war auf jemand anderen geheftet. Albus stand etwas abseits und lächelte mir zu. Sein Lächeln war strahlend, und er formte mit den Lippen: „Gut gemacht!" Ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen: zuvor noch stumm und starr dastehend, sprang ich nun lachend auf ihn zu und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Etwas überrumpelt erwiderte er die Liebesbekundung, ehe ich mich, immer noch wie bescheuert von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend, von ihm löste, und aus dem Raum tanzte.

Ich war ausgewählt! Ich hatte es geschafft! Ich war in Gryffindor! Alle waren stolz auf mich! Na ja, fast alle. Ich achtete nicht auf meine Schritte, doch sie führten mich hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo Snape gerade mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck an der Eingangstreppe stand und in die sonnige Landschaft starrte. Er drehte sich nicht um, als ich angehüpft kam. Während ich mich benahm wie eine verrückt gewordene Erstklässlerin, schien er völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Ohne es zu beschließen, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, sprang ich neben ihn auf die Treppe, gab ihm einen kurzen Schmatzer auf die Wange, woraufhin er heftig zusammenzuckte, und rannte die restlichen Stufen hinab. Anscheinend hatte ihm meine Aktion die Sprache verschlagen, denn ich hörte ihn erst rufen, als ich längst auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld war. „Roberts! Kommen Sie sofort zurück! Das macht mindestens 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Ich lachte nur und lief munter weiter. Anscheinend hatte er vergessen, dass man erst Punkte abziehen konnte, wenn das Schuljahr begonnen hatte – was erst in vier Tagen der Fall sein würde!

Rasch holte ich meinen Besen, einen Nimbus, den mir Albus zum geschenkt hatte, aus der Abstellkammer und schwang mich in die Lüfte. Letztes Jahr war ich so grottenschlecht im Fliegen gewesen, dass ich einmal fast Snape über den Haufen geflogen hatte, doch seit diesem Vorfall hatte ich sehr viel Unterricht bei Madame Hooch genommen, und meine Flugtechnik war um Welten besser geworden.

Um das Stadion zu fliegen reichte mir nicht und ich steuerte auf das Schloss zu. Wie eine Gewehrkugel schoss ich durch die Lüfte und drehte Kreise und machte Loopings, bis mir schlecht wurde. Dann landete ich wieder und marschierte, immer noch so gut gelaunt wie zuvor, hoch in die Große Halle.

Dort empfing ich alle mit einem lauten „Hallo miteinander!" und setzte mich, anstatt auf meinen üblichen Platz neben Dumbledore, zu Snape, der mich kritisch beäugte. Man sah ihm an, dass er nicht wusste, wie er auf meinen „Angriff" von vorhin reagieren sollte. „Morgen, Professor Snape! Haben Sie sich heute schon das Gesicht gewaschen? Sie haben einen seltsamen Fleck auf der Wange!", grinste ich. „Sehr lustig, wirklich. Ich sehe schon, dass Sie Ihr Haus mehr Punkte kosten werden als jeder andere!", fauchte er wütend und rieb sich trotzdem kurz und heftig über die eine Gesichtshälfte. Das brachte mich zum Lachen. Überhaupt gar nichts konnte mir die Laune trüben. Ich ging sogar so weit, dass ich Quirrell, der uns vom anderen Ende des Tisches aus beobachtete, zuzwinkerte. Erschrocken sah er in eine andere Richtung.

Albus besorgte mir noch am selben Tag alle Schuluniform, die ich brauchte: Krawatten, Schals, Röcke, Pullis, Mäntel, Hemden und natürlich diese furchtbaren schwarzen Schuhe. Das dämpfte meine Laune dann doch etwas. Gerade war ich dabei, mich im Spiegel zu betrachten (ich hatte nur den Rock und das Hemd an), als plötzlich die Tür, die in mein Büro führte, aufging, und ein völlig selbstbewusster Quirrell eintrat: „Oh, Verzeihung! Ich wollte Sie nicht stören!" Ich drehte mich rasch herum und sah ihn etwas peinlich berührt an. „Oh, kein Thema. Ich hab nur grade meine Schuluniform anprobiert. Wissen Sie, es ist schon seltsam, wenn man ein Jahr Lehrerin war und dann plötzlich wieder selbst lernen soll. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt hier herein?", fragte ich ihn. Wie selbstverständlich schlenderte er zu mir hinüber und griff nach dem über dem Bett liegenden Umhang, um ihn mir umzulegen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das sollte, doch blieb ich still stehen, während er mir die Bänder vorne festzurrte. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch ging von ihm aus, der mir mal wieder leichte Magenschmerzen bereitete. Erst, als er fertig war, fing er an zu sprechen: „Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen reden: Professor Dumbledore hat mir Ihren alten Klassenraum zugewiesen und dadurch praktisch auch Ihr Büro. Ich habe ihn gebeten, es vorher mit Ihnen abzusprechen, denn es käme mir so unhöflich vor, Sie einfach aus diesen Räumen zu verdrängen. Aus Ihrer Überraschung schließe ich, dass er es dennoch nicht getan hat. Wären Sie einverstanden, mir diese Räume zu überlassen? Ich könnte natürlich auch versuchen, meine eigenen Räume so zu modifizieren wie …" –„Nein, nein. Sie können sie ruhig haben, ich werde dann gleich morgen alles ausräumen. Das ist doch kein Problem!", versicherte ich rasch. Ich hatte hier ohnehin wenig zu tun. Er lächelte mich auf charmanteste Art und Weise an. „Nun, vielen Dank. Selbstverständlich werde ich Ihnen beim Umräumen behilflich sein. Wann hätten Sie Zeit?" Ich sah ihn dankbar an: „Um elf Uhr wäre es perfekt! Vielen Dank!" Er war schon wieder bei der Bürotür und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um: „Aber bitte, ich freue mich, Ihnen … helfen zu können!" Damit verschwand er und ich fasste mir nachdenklich an den Hals. Gott, hatte Quirrell den Umhang fest geschnürt!

_**Quirrell:**_

„Gebieter, ich fühle mich krank. Schadet es mir, wenn wir die Plätze tauschen?", fragte der Professor, als er aus dem Zimmer kam und seinen Körper endlich wieder selbst kontrollierte.

„_Du Dummkopf! Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde dich gefährden, wenn du doch meine einzige Chance darstellst, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen? Nein, aber dieses Mädchen stellt sich vielleicht als mächtige Waffe heraus, jetzt, da mich Severus Snape verraten hat. Sie scheint ein relativ freundschaftliches Verhältnis mit ihm zu pflegen. Das könnten wir ausnutzen._"

„Eine fabelhafte Idee, Mylord. Ich könnte ihn auch einfach aus dem Weg schaffen…" Die Stimme im Innern seines Kopfes zischelte gereizt: „_Nein! Deine Aufgabe ist es, alles über den Aufenthaltsort des Steins der Weisen herauszufinden. Sieh dich im Schloss um, aber agiere vorsichtig. Du darfst unter keinen Umständen auffallen! Ich bin nicht gewillt, dich ständig zu überwachen, also musst du dies zum größten Teil allein meistern. Sieh es als eine Prüfung deines Könnens an! Und wage es nicht, mich zu enttäuschen! Du kümmerst dich um den Stein, ich mich um das Mädchen. Sprich in der Öffentlichkeit so wenig wie möglich mit ihr, aber ignoriere sie auch nicht. Schließlich sind wir ja ein höflicher Kavalier, nicht wahr?" _Die Stimme lachte leise. Das Lachen war kalt und nicht amüsiert, es ließ Quirrell die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Erst nachdem sich die Stimme beruhigt hatte, traute er sich wieder, zu sprechen: „Aber, Mylord, ich muss zugeben, dass ich bisher nie viel Glück bei Frauen hatte." Stille. Zögernd hakte der dürre Mann nach: „Mylord?" –„_ Ich weiß, wie man mit dem schwächeren Geschlecht umgeht, mein Lieber, vertraue mir. Selbst mit deinem Aussehen werde ich sie dazu bringen, sich in dich zu verlieben!" _Quirrell gefiel dieser Gedanke nicht sonderlich. Überhaupt fand er es furchtbar, dass diese junge Frau in all die Intrigen verstrickt werden würde, die der Dunkle Lord plante. Doch er zwang sich, kein Mitleid zu fühlen, denn sein Meister hasste Mitleid. Stattdessen antwortete er nur: „Ja, Mylord!"


	3. Chapter 3

** baltaine shadow: **ähhhmmm, eine tochter?!? Sie sind doch noch nich mal zusammen! Ich hoffe, ich muss dir nicht erst erklären, was die beiden tun müssen, um eine Tochter haben zu können? *g* du weißt schon, die geschichte mit den Bienchen und den Blümchen *zwinker* übrigens ist sie nur für ein Jahr seine Schülerin, sie soll die sechste und die siebte Klasse in einem Jahr schaffen, d. h. in den Freistunden der Siebener holt sie den Stoff aus der sechsten nach. ^^ das wwird noch der horror, ich sags dir ^^

**Kapitel 3**

**-Begegnung mit Harry-**

_**Amy:**_

Am nächsten Morgen um elf Uhr klopfte es wie erwartet an meine Bürotür. Ich hatte schon ein wenig angefangen, alle meine Sachen umzuräumen, doch es dauerte lange, denn bevor hier irgendetwas mit dem Zauberstab weggepackt werden konnte, musste erst mal sortiert werden. „Herein!", rief ich und kroch hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, unter dem ich gerade ein Pergament entdeckt und aufgehoben hatte. Schnell legte ich es auf den Schreibtisch und begrüßte Quirrell, der nun durch die Tür marschiert kam: „Guten Morgen, Professor, und vielen Dank noch mal für Ihre Hilfe! Ich fürchte, ich war im letzten Jahr doch ein klein wenig schlampig, was die Aufzeichnungen betrifft, sie liegen überall verstreut. Zu zweit finden wir sicher alles schneller." –„Ja, das denke ich auch! Am besten, wir fangen sofort an!", erwiderte er mit höflich-distanzierter Stimme und ging zu dem nächstbesten Regal, um die losen Blätter zu meinen Unterlagen zurückzulegen. Auch ich machte mich wieder an die Arbeit und wir arbeiteten schweigend vor uns hin. Irgendwie fiel es mir sehr leicht, mit dem stillen Professor in einem Raum zu sein und einfach mal nicht zu reden.

So verging eine halbe Stunde mit Herumkramen, Aussortieren und Wegschmeißen, und ich vergaß seine Anwesenheit fast schon, als er plötzlich fragte: „Verzeihung … aber was ist das?" Ich drehte mich erschrocken um und sah, dass er den Zettel in der Hand hielt, den ich vorhin auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt und dort vergessen hatte. „Keine Ahnung! Könnten Sie vorlesen, was draufsteht?", fragte ich. Mit seiner angenehmen, leicht stotternden, aber dennoch melodischen Stimme las er: „Es stehen hier nur zwei Wörter: _Schöner Umhang!_" Ich runzelte die Stirn, dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen und ich lief – warum auch immer – sofort rot an: Es war der Zettel, den Snape mir letztes Jahr zum Anfang meiner Lehrzeit geschrieben hatte, um den neuen Mantel zu kommentieren, den ich mir in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte. Das mitternachtsblaue Teil hing noch immer in meinem Kleiderschrank. Aber den Zettel hatte ich völlig vergessen! Schnell sprang ich von der Leiter (ich hatte die oberen Bücher in meinem Regal nach Anfangsbuchstaben sortiert) und riss Quirrell das Briefchen aus der Hand: „Das ist … nichts. Nichts Wichtiges. Tut mir leid!" Schnell landete das Papier im Mülleimer.

Anschließend verlief unsere Aufräumaktion ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und wir waren kurz vor dem Mittagessen fertig und schlenderten gemeinsam Richtung Große Halle. „Nochmal herzlichen Dank für die Hilfe, Professor. Ohne Sie wäre der ganze Tag dafür draufgegangen! So könnte ich noch einen kleinen Abstecher ins Muggellondon machen…", überlegte ich. Quirrell antwortete scharf: „Warum müssen Sie nach Muggellondon?" –„Oh, ich muss nicht unbedingt, aber es wäre ein guter Abschluss meiner Ferien, ein bisschen in den Esoterikläden der Muggel bummeln oder so … die haben da vielleicht komische Sachen zum Verkauf, das müssen Sie gesehen haben!" Er schien nicht so begeistert: „Muggellondon! Eine Hexe wie Sie hat es doch nicht nötig, in den Muggelgassen spazieren zu gehen!" Ich sah ihn ein klein wenig erstaunt an: „Ich sage Ihnen, Sie denken anders davon, wenn Sie es erst mal mit eigenen Augen sehen! Oder haben Sie etwa was gegen nichtmagische Menschen?" Sein Lächeln schien ehrlich zu sein: „Um Gottes willen, nein! Verzeihen Sie mir die Worte, ich dürfte gar nicht darüber urteilen, schließlich bin ich schon viele Jahre lang nicht mehr dort gewesen! Aber früher, als ich ein Junge war, wurden meiner Mutter die nächtlichen Straßen Londons zum Verhängnis-!" _Der Arme! _Sofort hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm und beschloss, ihm auch ein kleines Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. „Meiner Mutter ging es ähnlich. Sie musste mich vor einem Waisenhaus aussetzen, denn sie wurde durch halb London gejagt.", flüsterte ich traurig. Dann spürte ich seine Hand, die sachte meine Schulter drückte, und sah dankbar zu ihm hoch. Er blickte nachdenklich geradeaus, während seine Hand tröstend über meinen Arm strich. Scheinbar taute der schüchterne Quirrell langsam auf! „Wenn Sie möchten, nehme ich Sie gerne mit auf einen kleinen Trip! Sie werden sehen, dass im Tageslicht alles anders aussieht!" Seine Miene hellte sich auf, doch er zögerte noch: „Aber … ich möchte nicht feige erscheinen, aber was ist mit den Vampiren?" Ich tätschelte ihm kurz aufmunternd die Schulter und dachte dabei: _Wie angenehm das geht, wenn jemand nicht so ein Riese ist! _„Keine Sorge, ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich am helllichten Tag rumänische Vampire in Muggellondon versteckt halten, um Ihnen aufzulauern. Falls Sie dennoch Angst haben, fragen Sie einfach Albus…äh, Professor Dumbledore, ob er Ihnen davon abrät oder nicht! Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie beschützen werde!", grinste ich. Er klang schon viel entschlossener, als er sich ein Herz fasste: „Sie haben Recht, es ist unsinnig von mir, sich Gedanken zu machen! Ich würde Ihre Einladung nur zu gerne annehmen, Miss Roberts!" Und er schenkte mir ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln – aber nichtsdestotrotz war es eins! Und was für eins, mir war anfangs gar nicht aufgefallen, was Quirrell für makellos weiße Zähne besaß.

Also gingen wir nach dem Mittagessen wieder gemeinsam hinunter durch das Tor vom Hogwartsgelände und apparierten gemeinsam nach London. Dort angekommen zog ich ihn durch die kleinen Gässchen, bis wir schließlich vor einer kleinen, dreckigen Fassade standen. Sie war sehr heruntergekommen und völlig verwaist. Trotzdem schnürte mir der Anblick für eine kurze Zeit die Kehle zu, denn hier hatte ich meine halbe Kindheit verbracht. „Wohin haben Sie uns denn jetzt geführt?", fragte Quirrell neben mir und sah auf den bröckelnden Putz. Ich schluckte meinen Kloß herunter: „Verzeihung, aber wenn ich schon mal wieder hier bin, wollte ich sehen, ob es überhaupt noch steht: das ist das Waisenhaus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin. Ich habe ganz dort oben gewohnt, mit einem jüngeren Zimmergenossen namens James. Bis ich dann mit 9 Jahren von den McKinnons adoptiert wurde und mit ihnen nach Russland zog." –„Die McKinnons waren Ihre Pflegeeltern? Aber wie kann das sein? Ich dachte, ich … sie wären umgebracht worden?", fragte Quirrell. Es klang fast schon wie unterdrückte Wut. Ich konnte ihn verstehen, jedesmal, wenn ich an die lieben und freundlichen Pflegeeltern dachte, gefror mir das Herz bei der Vorstellung, wie herzlos jemand sein musste, sie so einfach umzubringen. „Ja, das ist richtig! Aber ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht im Haus. Als ich wiederkam … es war mit Abstand das Schrecklichste, was man einem 13-jährigen Mädchen antun kann. Die gesamte Wohnung lag in Schutt und Asche und ich hatte absolut niemanden, der mir hätte helfen können. Seitdem habe ich mir mehr als einmal geschworen, mich an dem Mörder zu rächen!", zischte ich. Er schien ein klein wenig zusammenzuzucken. Vermutlich sollte ich mich nicht so kindisch aufführen.

„Wollen wir näher heran? Es würde mich interessieren, wo genau Sie gelebt haben. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben!", bat Quirrell leise. Ich sah ihn befremdet an: „Ahm, nein, ich hab nichts dagegen. Kommen Sie mit, ich führe Sie ein bisschen herum, wenn Sie wollen!" Und ich stieg vorsichtig über die Kette vor dem offenen Tor hinweg und näherte mich dem Boteneingang. Wie oft war ich hier nachts mit meinen Freunden hinaus und hinein geschlüpft! Die Erinnerungen kamen alle wieder hoch, doch sie taten mir nicht weh – es waren größtenteils einfach recht schöne Erinnerungen an alte Freunde.

Quirrell zeigte sich sehr interessiert, er hörte mir zu und sah sich in allen Zimmern, die ich ihm zeigte, genau um. Ich führte ihn in mein Schlafzimmer, den Aufenthaltsraum, die Küche, den Keller, das Esszimmer und den Dachboden und erzählte zu jedem der Räume eine kleine Geschichte. Es war schon fünf Uhr mittags, als wir schließlich das alte Gebäude wieder verließen und zurück zu einem der vielen Muggelgässchen gelangten, wo überall irgendwas verkauft wird. Ich entdeckte einen Esoterikladen und zerrte meinen armen Begleiter eifrig hinein, zeigte ihm mit unterdrücktem Lachen eine Voodoo-Puppe, ein Kartenlegeset und eine Kristallkugel, die ganz offensichtlich aus Glas war. Daher wandte der Professor sich an die pummelige Verkäuferin, die ebenso angezogen war wie Trewlaney, und meinte: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Aber die Kugel, die Sie hier als Kristallkugel ausstellen, ist nur aus Glas!" Die Verkäuferin sah ihn verständnislos an: „Äh, ja sicher, das ist ja auch nur als Dekor gedacht! Oder haben Sie gehofft, darin die Zukunft sehen zu können?" Kichernd wuselte sie davon, während ich hinausgehen musste, um mit meinem Lachanfall nicht die Kundschaft zu verschrecken. Es wurde ein sehr amüsanter Abend mit Quirrell, der andauernd unfreiwillig komisch wirkte. Er selbst blieb immer sehr seriös und ernst, doch manchmal meinte ich, den Hauch eines Lächelns um seinen Mund zu erkennen.

In der Eisdiele holten wir uns zwei Bällchen zum Auf-die-Hand-nehmen und gingen schweigend weiter, bis Quirrell plötzlich meinte: „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, verlasse ich Sie einen Moment, ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da!" Ich nickte einverstanden und er verschwand in Richtung Toilette eines Cafés. Grinsend blickte ich die Straße entlang, bis ich hinter mir einen Schrei hörte „Mummy, Mummy, Harry soll nicht mit reinkommen!" Ein fetter, kleiner Junge von schätzungsweise zehn oder elf Jahren zog seine Mutter am Arm und deutete auf den Jungen neben sich, von dem ich nur den verstrubbelten Hinterkopf erkennen konnte. Die pferdegesichtige Frau beugte sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen herunter und zischte: „Du bleibst hier und wartest, bis wir wieder rauskommen. Und wag dich, etwas anzufassen!" Dann verschwand sie mit dem fetten Jungen in einem Textilladen. Neugierig trat ich näher und in diesem Moment drehte sich der zurückgelassene Junge um und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Sofort wusste ich, was er sagen würde: Diesen Moment hatte ich bereits vorhergesehen. Und tatsächlich grinste er mich an und meinte: „Hi! Mein Name ist Harry!" Ich streckte die Hand aus, wie paralysiert auf die unscheinbare Narbe auf seiner Stirn starrend. Sie hatte die Form eines Blitzes. Er ergriff meine Hand und schüttelte sie freundlich. Dann riss ich mich zusammen und den Blick von seiner Stirn los: „Hey, Harry Potter! Ich bin Amy. Amy Roberts – wir werden uns in Hogwarts sehen, weißt du?" Er starrte mich an, in seinen Augen lag ein begeistertes Funkeln: „Wirklich? Wow, sind Sie eine meiner Lehrerinnen, oder was?" –„Nein, leider nicht. Ich war letztes Jahr Lehrerin, muss aber dieses Jahr noch mal die Schulbank drücken. Lange Geschichte!", schmunzelte ich. _Warum erzähle ich ihm das alles?_ Es musste wohl an der unheimlich sympathischen Ausstrahlung des kleinen Kerls liegen. Anscheinend hatte Albus Recht: er war nicht so verwöhnt, wie ich gedacht hatte. Gerade schien er mich noch etwas fragen zu wollen, als die Frau mit dem quengeligen Sohn zurückkam und mich unfreundlich ansah: „Wer sind Sie?" – „Tante Petunia, das ist…", setzte Harry an, erhielt jedoch nur einen strafenden Blick, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte. So etwas Unhöfliches! „Ich bin Amy Roberts und gehe mit ihrem … Pflegesohn nach den Ferien auf dieselbe Schule-!", erklärte ich. Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, packte die Frau ängstlich Harrys Arm und zerrte ihn fort ins Getümmel, weg von mir. Offensichtlich hatte sie was gegen Zauberer. Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. So etwas ungeheuer Unhöfliches! Doch ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, mir über die Behandlung des Goldjungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn in diesem Moment kam Quirrell zurück und wir beschlossen, dass es langsam Zeit war, zurückzukehren.

Kaum betraten wir gemeinsam die Eingangshalle, da rauschte ein Schatten die Marmortreppe herunter und entdeckte uns. „Roberts! Sie sollten die Regeln kennen, die zwischen Lehrern und Schülern bestehen!", fauchte kein anderer als Snape. Quirrell wollte sich einmischen, doch ich hob aprubt die Hand und flüsterte ihm zu: „Lassen Sie mich das regeln, und gehen Sie nach oben. Ich weiß mich schon zu wehren, keine Sorge." Der Professor sah etwas besorgt zu dem schwarzen Tränkemeister hinüber. „Er denkt, er müsse auf mich aufpassen, Professor. Das richtet sich nicht gegen Sie, ich muss ihm bloß wieder bewusst machen, dass ich keineswegs auf ihn angewiesen bin, dann renkt sich alles ein. Jetzt gehen Sie ruhig, wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück!", redete ich ihm gut zu und er lenkte ein und ging an Snape vorbei die Marmortreppe hoch. Dann sah ich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _wenn ich dann noch am Leben bin … _„Professor Snape! Sollten Sie nicht längst im Bett sein?" Vermutlich sollte ich ihn nicht noch weiter reizen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders – ich liebte Nervenkitzel! „Miss Roberts!", flüsterte er nur mit einer gefährlich leisen Stimme und näherte sich langsam und raubtierhaft. Ich blieb, wo ich war. Zurückweichen hätte nur Schwäche gezeigt. „Miss Roberts, hängen Sie eigentlich an Ihrem Leben?"

„Kommt drauf an. Warum fragen Sie, Sir?"

„Ganz einfach: fangen Sie etwas mit Quirrell an, werden Sie aus Hogwarts verwiesen. Und dann werden Sie entweder wütende Vampire aus Rumänien erwarten, oder Todesser oder Valerian Taylor, dem Sie die Schullaufbahn ruiniert haben! Und wenn all Ihre Feinde sie verfehlen, wette ich, dass Ihnen spätestens nach zwei Wochen ein Unfall passiert." Ich schnaubte belustigt: „Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber im Schätzen sind Sie wirklich nicht sehr gut. Damals haben Sie auch geschätzt, dass ich es keine drei Wochen in Hogwarts aushalten würde, erinnern Sie sich? Trotzdem bin ich sehr gerührt, dass Sie sich solche Gedanken um mich machen!" Er wandte kurz sein Gesicht ab, dann meinte er mit Grabesstimme: „Ihr Onkel macht sich sehr große Gedanken. Und obwohl er Ihnen nicht ins Gesicht springt deswegen, hätte ich doch gedacht, dass es Ihnen aufgefallen wäre." _Was? Warum macht sich Albus denn Sorgen? _„Warum sollte sich der Schulleiter Sorgen um mich machen? Ich bin in Hogwarts, hier passiert mir nichts!", widersprach ich voller Gewissheit.

Snapes Blick durchbohrte mich beinahe. Seine Stimme klang warnend: „Hogwarts ist kein sicherer Ort mehr für Sie. Vieles hat sich geändert durch die Ankunft des Steins der Weisen, Miss Roberts. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Ihr Freund Quirrell nicht so nett und unschuldig ist, wie Sie anscheinend denken…" –„Quirrell ist mein Lehrer, genau wie Sie, und nicht mein Freund!", schrie ich ihn an. „Passen Sie bloß auf, wen Sie hier beleidigen, klar? Nur, weil Sie eifersüchtig sind!" Ich meinte damit natürlich, dass Snape auf Quirrells Posten, Lehrer für VgddK, scharf war. Leider missverstand er meine Worte – und die Situation eskalierte.

Er sah mich einen Moment sprachlos an, dann lachte er höhnisch: „Ich? Eifersüchtig? Miss Roberts, vielleicht bilden Sie sich etwas zu viel darauf ein, dass _**manche Leute**_ ihr Gesicht ansprechend finden und _**manche Leute**_ solche Charakterzüge wie Sturheit, Albernheit und Koordinationsschwierigkeiten mögen. Vielleicht steigt Ihnen auch Ihre ach so berühmte Abstammung zu Kopf. Ich weiß nicht, was davon es ist, das Sie glauben lässt, ich würde wegen IHNEN eifersüchtig werden, aber bitte seien Sie versichert, dass ich nichts für Sie empfinde! Im Gegenteil, ich habe mir von Anfang nichts anderes von Ihnen gewünscht als dass Sie dahin verschwinden, wo Sie hergekommen sind!"

Er stand nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt und doch war mir, als klaffte zwischen uns ein Abgrund auf. Ein gewaltiger, feuriger Abgrund. Und ich wünschte mir, **wünschte mir wirklich, **dass Snape dort hineinfiel und nie wieder herauskam. Stockend sog ich die Luft in meine Lungen. Ich wollte etwas erwidern, irgendwas Gemeines, etwas das genauso verletzte wie das, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er war mir doch auch egal. Er war mir VÖLLIG EGAL! _Aber warum tut es dann so weh? _Ich öffnete den Mund für eine schlagfertige Antwort: „Okay…dann werde ich Sie nicht weiter belästigen." Zugegeben, es war nicht so schlagfertig wie erhofft. So schnell ich konnte ging ich an ihm vorbei. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich ungefähr so lebensfroh wie ein Stein.

_**Snape: **_

„Okay… dann werde ich Sie nicht weiter belästigen." NEIN! Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen? Mal wieder war sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen und sie sah nicht so aus, als könnte sie ihm das jemals verzeihen… der Schmerz in ihren Augen war fast unerträglich. „Bleib hier!", wollte er rufen. „Ich hab's nicht so gemeint!" Und das hatte er auch wirklich nicht. Aber er hätte es doch eigentlich so meinen müssen, oder? Es war ihm als Lehrer nicht erlaubt, zu fühlen. Und schon gar nicht als Todesser. Oder als Spion. Aber sein Ego war viel stärker, als der Drang, nachzugeben. Er war Severus Snape! Und der entschuldigte sich nie! Für gar nichts! Schon gar nicht bei einer Schülerin. Schluss, Punkt, Ende!

_**Amy:**_

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis ich in meinem Zimmer ankam und mich angezogen, wie ich war, aufs Bett warf. Grübeln war eigentlich nicht meine Leidenschaft. Doch an manchen Punkten im Leben kam man nicht drumherum. Also grübelte ich: Beim Grübeln fing man am besten von vorne an. Aber wo war bei mir vorne? Ja, am Anfang des letzten Schuljahres musste es angefangen haben. Als Snape und ich uns zum ersten Mal trafen. Da war ich überzeugt gewesen, dass ich ihn hasste – jetzt sah ich die Dinge objektiver und erkannte schnell, dass Hass nie der richtige Ausdruck für meine Gefühle gewesen war. Nein, Hass war, was ich fühlte, wenn ich zum Beispiel an Karkaroff oder Voldemort dachte. Gut, Hass war es schon mal nicht. Liebe auch nicht. Was war es aber dann? Nach fast einer Stunde herumgrübeln war ich noch immer zu keinem Schluss gekommen. Ich musste mich vermutlich damit abfinden, dass es für solche „Beziehungen" keine Worte gab. Sie waren einfach da. Vom Anfang bis zum bitteren Ende.

Über all der Grübelei schlief ich schließlich ein.


	4. Chapter 4

baltaineshadow: okay, okay. Dann werd ich mal sehen, was sich machen lässt... =) Aber auf Snapes entschuldigung kannst du lange warten! Der und entschuldigung in einem satz? nenene, das kommt net vor. Sorry. Trotzdem begraben sie eine zeitlang das Kriegsbeil wieder. Aber der kampf geht fleißig weiter ^^ was Quirrell betrifft, musst du dir vorstellen, dass er, wenn er so charmant usw ist, eher voldemort ist. Der kümmert sich um Amy, weißt du, quirrell kümmert sich nur um den stein der weisen. Vielleicht sollte ich irgendwie kennzeichnen, wann wer spricht *grübel* na ja,ich lass mir noch was einfallen. Bis dahin viel spaß beim nächsten Kapitel... das längste bisher! *stolzsei*

**Kapitel 4**

**-Shopping mit Snape -**

Ich hatte nur noch zwei Tage Zeit, bis die Schüler aus den Ferien zurückkamen und der Unterricht beginnen würde. An diesem Morgen, dem 29.9., hielt Albus mich nach dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle auf. „Kindchen, was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist heute so still? Liegt es an deiner Tischgesellschaft?", fragte er mich einfühlsam und sah kurz zu Snape hinüber, neben dem ich seit neustem wohl oder übel sitzen musste. „Nein, nein!", beeilte ich mich zu sagen. „Es ist nichts, ich denke nur nach." Er sah nicht überzeugt aus durch diese schlechte Lüge, kam aber trotzdem auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen: „Was ist denn eigentlich mit deinen Schulbüchern? Hast du schon die Sachen für die Siebte Klasse besorgt?" -„Oh, nein, du hast recht! Ich werde heute einfach nochmal per Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse reisen und sie holen. Danke für die Erinnerung.", meinte ich leise und wollte schon verschwinden, als Albus mich am Ärmel packte und aufhielt: „Ich möchte nicht, dass du alleine reist, Amy! Es ist trotz allem zu gefährlich, du weißt, dass Lucius Malfoy und auch andere Todesser hinter jeder Ecke lauern können!" Ich beschloss, ihm besser zu verschweigen, dass ich gestern mit Quirrell in London spazieren gegangen war. Er wäre sicher nicht begeistert. „Ich will, dass du Professor Snape mitnimmst.", schloss er und zwinkerte mir freundlich zu.

„Wa-? Nein, nein ganz bestimmt nicht! Wenn er Zeit hat, kann er mir meinetwegen die Sachen besorgen, aber ich werde auf keinen Fall mit ihm dorthin gehen, Albus! Was werden die Leute denken?", empörte ich mich. Eigentlich war mir das völlig egal, aber mit Snape allein zu sein, nach allem, was er mir gestern an den Kopf geworfen hatte... nein, das wollte ich nicht. Der Gesichtsausdruck meines Onkels verfinsterte sich: „Meine Güte, jetzt stell dich bloß nicht so an! Er wird dich schon nicht beißen ... na ja, zumindest wird er dich nicht auffressen! Und es ist sehr unhöflich von dir, ihn wie einen Hauselfen schicken zu wollen. Er ist dein Lehrer und nicht dein Diener!" Ich ließ den Kopf hängen und lugte zu der anderen Tischseite, wo Quirrell gerade seinen Ellbogen versehentlich in die Tomaten tauchte. Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee, den Mittag doch noch zu retten: „Okay, wenn du willst, dass einer der Lehrer auf mich aufpasst, dann kann das doch auch Professor Quirrell übernehmen, oder?" Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf: „Kindchen, hast du denn deinen Verstand verloren? Du weißt doch, dass Professor Quirrell genauso wenig herumwandern kann wie du!" _Mist! _Er durfte wirklich nichts von gestern erfahren. „Und Professor McGonagall? Ich meine, _sie_ ist immerhin meine Hauslehrerin!", bettelte ich mit Hundeblick. Doch er blieb knallhart: „Sie muss noch einige letzte Briefe für die Schüler verfassen, sie hat keine Zeit!"

-„Professor Sprout?"-„Die trifft sich mit einem berühmten Beißgeranienzüchter in Hogsmeade!" -„Professor Flitwick?"-„Nein, der hat einen Schnupfen, ich will nicht, dass er sich erkältet, gerade wenn das neue Schuljahr anfängt!" Ich verdrehte die Augen - die Ausrede durchschaute doch wirklich jeder! „Was ist mit Madame Hooch?" -„Sie muss heute die Schulbesen auf Vordermann bringen, und das sind über hundert Stück!" Schließlich bettelte ich regelrecht: „Und Binns?" Er schnaubte: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ein Geist dir viel helfen kann?" -„Aber ein Giftmischer, oder was?", zischte ich giftig und warf Besagtem tödliche Blicke zu, die er jedoch nicht bemerkte, da seine riesige Nase sich gerade in den Kaffeebecher versenkte. Anscheinend mussten meine Blicke ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen sein, denn Albus zog sofort seine Augenbrauen zusammen und meinte mit warnender Stimme: „Hast du nicht eben noch behauptet, dass deine schlechte Laune nichts mit ihm zu tun hat? Was war da zwischen Severus und dir? Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?" Ich lief rot an und meine Augen wechselten von Hellbraun zu grau (was für Vertuschung oder Lüge stand) „Ach Quatsch, nein. Natürlich nicht, es ist alles in Ordnung!", meinte ich schnell. Von der einen zur anderen Sekunde war Albus wieder glänzend gelaunt und flötete: „Okay, dann spricht ja nichts gegen einen gemeinsamen Ausflug! Ich treffe euch beide in zehn Minuten in meinem Büro ... ach, halt, ich Dussel! Ich muss ja noch Severus Bescheid geben!" Und schon schritt er pfeifend davon. Manchmal konnte er wirklich beunruhigend schnelle Stimmungsumschwünge haben! Da ich lieber nicht dabeisein wollte, wenn Snape seinen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam, floh ich aus der Halle und holte, lauthals über senile alte Schulleiter schimpfend, meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Zimmer.

Nach zehn Minuten des Herumtigerns vor meinem Bett schnaubte ich nochmal geladen und stampfte in Richtung sprechender Wasserspeier. „Lachflashkekse!", murrte ich und das hässliche Ding sprang zur Seite, um mich durchzulassen. Aus dem Büro erklangen laute Stimmen - Snape war schon da.

„ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! Ich sage es dir zum allerletzten Mal: ich _bin nicht _und _war nie _gerne ihr Aufpasser! Deine Nichte ist genauso penetrant gut gelaunt wie du! Wie soll ich das denn einen ganzen Nachmittag aushalten? Wenn du mich loswerden willst, feuere mich gleich und hör auf mit den dauernden Versuchen, mich geistig zu zerrütten!", drang Snapes wütende Stimme aus der Tür. Sie war offen, sodass der hinter dem Schreibtisch stehende Albus mir die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht sehen konnte, während ich von Snape nur den Rücken sah. Ich trat auf leisen Sohlen ein und mein Onkel meinte mit ruhiger, aber auch eindeutig enttäuschter Stimme: „Wenn du noch viel mehr auf dem Herzen hast, Severus, dann sag es ihr doch gleich ins Gesicht!" Angesprochener fuhr herum und starrte mich einen Augenblick lang erschrocken an, bevor er seine übliche Maske aufsetzte: „Vielleicht auf dem Weg. Schließlich habe ich, wie mir scheint, keine andere Wahl, als sie zu begleiten." kam absolut kaltschnäuzig daher. Meine neuste Theorie war, dass ich den miesepetrigen Tränkemeister einfach ignorierte, also trat ich einfach an ihm vorbei und auf Albus' Kamin zu. „Bis dann, Albus!", verabschiedete ich mich mit fester Stimme und warf ein bisschen von dem Flohpulver, das am Kaminsims stand, in die Flammen. Danach trat ich ins grüne Feuer und befahl: „Winkelgasse!" Sofort drehte sich alles und ich wurde rasend schnell durch die Rohre geschleudert, bis ich schließlich, hustend und staubig, aus dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel gestolpert kam.

Dort grinste mir ein blonder Magier ins Gesicht, den ich noch sehr gut in Erinnerung hatte: Lucius Malfoy. „Miss Roberts! Was für eine Überraschung. Wir scheinen uns immer dann zu begegnen, wenn Sie durch einen Kamin in meine Arme stolpern!" Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, denn unsere letzte Begegnung fand in Hogwarts statt, bei der ich ihn nicht ganz so höflich verabschiedet hatte, aber dennoch nickte ich freundlich und zupfte mir die Kleidung zurecht. Seine grauen Augen huschten durch den fast leeren Pub und er zog mich sanft weg von der Kaminöffnung: „Sind Sie allein? Vielleicht hätten Sie Lust auf einen Kaffee? Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein recht hübsches Lokal...", er senkte die Stimme verschwörerisch und fügte hinzu: „...um Welten besser als dieses hier, glauben Sie mir!" Doch noch bevor ich antworten konnte, trat Snape hinter uns aus dem kamin und erfasste sofort die Lage: „Ahhhh, Lucius! Kaum lässt man junge Mädchen einen Moment allein -!" -„Severus! Alter Freund! Du meinst wohl hübsche junge Mädchen - und außerdem würde ich Miss Roberts nicht mehr als Mädchen bezeichnen!", antwortete Malfoy rasch und galant. Dennoch konnte selbst ich in seiner Stimme den Hauch einer Unsicherheit spüren. Und in diesem Moment war ich Albus fast dankbar, dass er auf Snape als meinen Begleiter bestanden hatte: keiner von den anderen Professoren hätte Malfoy so eingeschüchtert, wie er es vermochte. Trotzdem: ich war mir immer noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob ich lieber mit Malfoy oder mit Snape einen Kaffee trinken gegangen wäre.

„Mister Malfoy, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber wir müssen jetzt leider los. Vielleicht habe ich ein andermal mehr Zeit für Sie!", meinte ich bedauernd und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Nein, sein Charme hatte mich nicht eingewickelt, ich tat dies absichtlich. Allein schon, weil ich wusste, dass es Snape zur Weißglut trieb. Und tatsächlich: einen kurzen Moment verzog er eindeutig das Gesicht, ehe er wieder seine Maske aufsetzte. Ich drehte mich um und marschierte quer durch den Tropfenden Kessel in den Hinterhof, ohne auf den Tränkepanscher zu warten. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht wirklich vor, sich auf Malfoy einzulassen! Er ist ein Widerling. Er sammelt Frauen, wie andere Briefmarken sammeln!", meinte Snape, als er hinter mir in die belebte Gasse trat. Ich hatte zuerst vor, ihn zu ignorieren, konnte mir doch einen bissigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Und was sammeln Sie, Professor Snape? Schleimige, tote Tiere!" Ich sah mich nicht zu ihm um, sondern lieber auf die Einkaufsliste in meinen Händen, wo stand: „1 Kessel, Zinn, Normgröße zwei." Und ich würde auch einige Zaubertrankzutaten brauchen – so ungern ich auch daran dachte, bei Snape Unterricht zu haben. Snape ging nicht auf meine Bemerkung ein, nur sein Tonfall verriet mir, dass er mich sehr wohl gehört hatte. Er knurrte: „Wohin zuerst?" Wortlos deutete ich auf die Apotheke und wollte durch die Tür gehen, als er mich am Arm zurückzog und mir ein kleines, unscheinbares Geschäft auf der anderen Seite zeigte: „Dort bekomme ich immer meine Zutaten her, die haben eine viel bessere Qualität. Vertrauen Sie mir!" Und schon rauschte er in diese Richtung. Grummelnd lief ich ihm hinterher.

In dem Geschäft war es düster wie in Snapes Büro. Wir waren die einzigen Kunden, einen Verkäufer konnte ich nirgends entdecken. Das schien den Professor jedoch gar nicht zu interessieren, er stöberte die Regale entlang und holte hier und da etwas herunter, wobei er leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Ich beobachtete, wie er alle Zutaten fein säuberlich in einen Kasten packte und ihn anschließend verschloss und begriff langsam, wie sehr Snape sein Fach eigentlich liebte. Würde er nur auch die Menschen in seiner Umgebung mit dieser Umsicht behandeln… Er riss mich mit einem ungeduldigen Schnalzen aus meiner peinlichen Tagträumerei: „Kommen Sie schon!" Mit langen Schritten stand er vor dem Tresen, als mir mein Dilemma auffiel: „Ich muss erst zu Gringotts! Ich hab überhaupt kein Geld!" Leider hatte er schon auf das kleine Klingelchen am Tresen gedrückt und sah mich nun mit einem deutlich genervten Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich drehte mich weg und besah mir mit großem Interesse einen toten Fisch, bis ein pummeliges Männchen aus einer Hintertür gestolpert kam. Es quiekte überrascht, als es Snape sah und verbeugte sich kurz, was ich mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte. „Severus Snape! Was für eine Ehre, Sie am hellichten Tag hier begrüßen zu dürfen! Und auch noch in Begleitung.", grüßte das Männchen und warf mir einen lüsternen Blick zu. Ich schauderte, blieb aber dennoch stehen und widersprach: „Eigentlich ist _er_ die Begleitung, Mister!" Der Widerling beachtete meine Worte gar nicht, sondern nahm Snape vorsichtig den Zaubertrankkasten ab und warf einen Kennerblick hinein. Gleich darauf hob er fragend den Blick: „Siebtklässlerausrüstung?" –„Schick es mir wie immer ins Schloss und setz alles auf meine Monatsrechnung. Ach, und noch etwas: Sorg dafür, dass es bis spätestens Schulbeginn angekommen ist, klar?", schnarrte Snape. Ich wunderte mich sehr, wie herablassend er zu dem Verkäufer sprach und noch mehr, als dieser nur verängstigt nickte und mit dem Kasten wieder verschwand. Wir verließen den Laden wieder und gingen in Richtung Gringotts. Das Gute an Snapes finsterer Ausstrahlung war, dass die Leute alle automatisch Platz machten, wenn er kam, sodass ich nur ein Stück weit hinter ihm durch seine Schneise gehen musste, um ungestört ans Ziel zu kommen. Schon wieder tauchte vor meinem inneren Auge das Bild eines Bodyguard-Snapes mit Anzug und Sonnenbrille auf.

Vor dem Gringotts-Portal hing das berühmte Einbrecher-Sprüchlein, wir gingen unbeeindruckt weiter und blieben erst vor einem der Empfangsschalter stehen. Der daran sitzende Kobold sah langsam auf. Sein prüfender Blick glitt von dem Gesicht meines Begleiters zu meinem eigenen. „Willkommen in Gringotts. Sie wollen Geld abheben?" –„Ja, allerdings. Hier", ich kramte kurz in meiner Tasche und zog ein kleines Silberschlüsselchen hervor, „ist mein Schlüssel." Der Kobold besah ihn sich kurz, dann drehte er sich um und winkte einen anderen Kobold heran und deutete auf uns. Der andere verbeugte sich und führte uns zu einem der kleinen Karren. „Einsteigen!", raunzte er und ich gehorchte sofort. Leider war der Wagen ziemlich eng, sodass Snape und ich uns beinahe aufeinander setzen mussten. Irgendwann wurde mir die Stille zu unangenehm: „Ich gebe Ihnen das Geld für die Zutaten gleich zurück. Wieviel war das?" –„Ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, Ihnen das ausgeben zu müssen, Roberts! Geben Sie mir das Geld in Hogwarts, wenn ich Ihnen den Kasten überreiche.", raunzte er mich an – unhöflich wie immer. Ich maulte: „Ich will es Ihnen aber jetzt wiedergeben!", doch der Professor zog die Augenbraue hoch: „Das Geld läuft nicht weg, außerdem habe ich es wirklich nicht nötig, auf jeden einzelnen Knut zu achten. Wir machen es später!" Damit war unser „Gespräch" zuende, denn der Karren stoppte aprubt ab und der Kobold schnauzte: „Aussteigen und Schlüssel, bitte!" Ich gab ihm das silberne Teil und er ging zu dem Verließ 230. Nachdem das kleine Wesen eine Weile am Schloss herumgefuhrwerkt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Knarzen und gab den Blick auf ein recht klägliches Häufchen Zauberergeld frei. Ich griff beherzt zu und holte mir fast alles, abgesehen von 5 Galleonen und 16 Sickeln.

Weder Snape noch ich sagten ein Wort, bis wir wieder ans Tageslicht traten und ich ihn darüber informierte, dass ich zu Florish und Blotts musste. Er nickte bloß und hetzte voran.

In dem Buchladen konnte ich mich kaum losreißen von all den interessanten Titeln. Auch Snape stöberte eine Weile und schlich um die Regale. Dort sah ich „_Die wahren Dunklen Künste_", „_Vampirismus – Gabe oder Fluch?_" und auch „_Haarige Schnauze, menschliches Herz_", ein Buch über Werwölfe. Besonders ein Buch fiel mir ins Auge, während ich den Verkäufer meine Schulsachen zusammensuchen ließ. Es stand in einem abgelegenen Regal mit der Überschrift „Wahrsagerei". Ich trat näher und besah mir den Titel genauer: „_Lenkung des Unlenkbaren"_, von Cassandra, einer berühmten Wahrsagerin des späten Mittelalters.

Kurzentschlossen warf ich es in meinen Bücherkorb. Der Verkäufer berechnete mir insgesamt 15 Galleonen und sieben Bronzeknuts. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Snape, den ich völlig aus den Augen verloren hatte. Suchend streifte ich durch die Regale und bemerkte ihn plötzlich, wie er in einer dunklen Ecke mit der Überschrift: „Schwarzmagische Bücher – Kein Zutritt für Minderjährige" stand. Der Tränkemeister war in eines der älteren Exemplare vertieft, als ich mich näherte. „Wusste gar nicht, dass Sie neben den Tränken auch noch andere Hobbies haben, Sir. Passt aber zu Ihnen!", neckte ich ihn.

„Es war mal mein Hobby. Jetzt nicht mehr. Aber was geht Sie das an?", raunzte er gefährlich und sah auf meinen Stapel. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie fertig. Gehen wir!"

Als nächstes kam ein gewöhnliches Schreibgeschäft, in dem ich mich mit Tinte, Federn und Pergamentbögen eindeckte. Dann ein Kesselgeschäft, in dem auch viele gläserne Behältnisse standen. In eines sah ich hinein, wodurch mein Gesicht merkwürdig verzerrt wurde – zu meiner Belustigung sah Snape ziemlich erschrocken aus. Ich lachte ihn gut gelaunt aus, denn das Shoppen hob meine Laune gewaltig an. Er verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte gespielt genervt: „Roberts, hören Sie auf damit, mit dieser Fratze machen Sie ja den Kindern Angst!" Ich konnte nicht anders: „Ach, und seit wann kümmert es Sie, was Kindern Angst macht?" –„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mich interessiert, ich habe nur gesagt, dass Sie ihnen Angst machen. Und jetzt hören Sie auf damit, das ist mein Job!" Hatte Snape gerade einen Witz gemacht? Ich war positiv überrascht. Vielleicht schaffte ich es ja, sein weniger fieses Ego zum Vorschein zu kratzen? „Jaah, stimmt, Sie sind der finstere Fledermausprofessor aus den Kerkern! Zum Fürchten!", lachte ich. „Wer hat Ihnen erlaubt, mich als eine Fledermaus zu bezeichnen?", meinte er kühl. „Na ja, welcher Vergleich gefiele Ihnen denn besser? Vielleicht Schneewittchen, mit Ihren Haaren „schwarz wie Ebenholz" und der Haut „bleich wie Schnee"?", ich kugelte mich beinahe. Er schnaubte beleidigt und stolzierte aus dem Laden.

Keine zehn Minuten später blieb mein Blick an einem Besenmodell in einem Ausstellungsfenster hängen. Es war mein Nimbus! Aber das war es natürlich nicht, was mich so aus der Fassung geraten ließ, sondern das Schildchen, das darunter stand: „Nimbus 2000, verbesserte Version. Preis: 100 Galleonen" Mir stockte der Atem. In meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben hatte ich noch nie soviel Geld besessen! Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie viel Gold Albus für mich ausgegeben hatte! War der denn wahnsinnig? Ich war total konfus stehen geblieben und sah mich jetzt nach Snape um, um ihn zu fragen, ob er das gewusst hatte – doch er war verschwunden. Plötzlich beunruhigt drehte ich mich einmal um die eigene Achse und spähte durch die Menge. Vielleicht war er ja bloß in den Laden gegenüber gegangen? Doch auch dort war keine Spur von ihm. _Mist, was mach ich denn jetzt? _Er war sicher weitergelaufen und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihm nicht mehr folgte. _Wenn ihm jetzt was passiert?_, dachte ich panisch. Und nur wegen mir – weil ich nicht auf ihn aufgepasst hatte! Dann kam ich mir albern vor. Er sollte doch mich beschützen und nicht umgekehrt! Und plötzlich gefiel mir die Idee ganz gut, dass er mich nicht mehr beobachten konnte. Rasch lief ich wieder ein Stück zum nächsten Laden und tauchte – dank meiner kleinen 1,76 m – in der Menge der Zauberer und Hexen unter. Ich war frei! Frei wie ein Vogel! Apropos Vogel … gerade kam ich zu einem Geschäft mit dem Namen _**„Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus – Waldkäuze, Zwergohreulen, Steinkäuze, Schleiereulen, Schneeeulen"**_, vor dem auf vielen Stangen verschiedenartige Eulen saßen. Einige machten einen Höllenlärm. Am besten gefiel mir die weiße Schneeeule am Ende der Reihe, denn sie saß ganz still da und hatte den Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus, geradezu majestätisch. Das wäre eine gute Investition, dachte ich gerade, als das Preisschild meinen Tagtraum wieder zunichte machte: ich konnte sie mir nicht leisten. Enttäuscht bummelte ich langsam zum nächsten Laden, der aber langweilig aussah, und ließ mich von der Menge mitreißen. Dann entdeckte ich Madame Malkins` Laden und ging hinein. Hier fand man immer schöne Kleider, der Laden war so bekannt wie C&A in der Muggelwelt.

Sofort wuselte mir eine freundliche alte Dame entgegen und fragte mich, ob sie mir helfen könne. „Ja, ich suche nach einem Kostüm für den Halloween-Ball in Hogwarts. Es sollte nicht zu teuer sein!", antwortete ich und sie zeigte mir eine Auswahl an Klamotten: ein Kürbiskostüm, das ich sofort ablehnte, eine Vampirausstattung mit Eckzahn-Verlängerer (die ich lächelnd besah, aber so höflich wie möglich ablehnte) und ein Todesfeen-Kleid. Nein, das war alles nichts für mich, deshalb meinte ich, ich sähe mich lieber noch selbst ein kleines bisschen um, und wanderte zwischen den Kleiderständern hin und her. Der Halloween-Ball war eine alljährliche Veranstaltung für die siebten Klassen, die letztes Jahr allerdings ausfiel, weil wir dafür den Rumänienausflug veranstaltet hatten. Doch dieses Jahr sollte er wieder stattfinden, unten in einem Pub in Hogsmeade, und ich würde als Siebtklässlerin die Ehre haben, daran teilzunehmen. Er würde in der Nacht nach dem eigentlichen Halloween sein, denn davor feierte man zusammen in Hogwarts.

Mir fiel ein Kleid ins Auge, das keine Rüschen hatte (schon mal ein Pluspunkt) und sehr weiß war. Ich probierte den Stoff, er fühlte sich fabelhaft an. Es war sehr lang, nach unten an den Beinen wurde es weiter und fiel in schönen, stufigen Wellen auf den Boden. Der obere Teil war eng und figurbetont, doch damit hatte ich keine Probleme. Es war allerdings trägerlos. Schlicht, weiß, aber dennoch atemberaubend schön. Das perfekte Brautkleid! Doch ich würde es als Kostüm nehmen. Wenn ich mich dazu noch sehr hell schminkte und die Smaragdkette anziehen würde, die ich letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte (von wem wusste ich selbst nicht), könnte ich als die Graue Dame gehen.

„Hey, Mam, könnten Sie mir sagen, wie viel dieses Kleid hier kostet?", rief ich, und sofort hastete die alte Dame zu mir und besah sich das Prachtstück. Dann schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf und fasste meine Hände: „Tut mir Leid, Kleines, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich das leisten können, oder haben Sie fünfzig Galleonen in Ihrer Tasche?" Enttäuscht sah ich zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Es wäre so ein tolles Kostüm geworden…

Die alte Frau sah mich mitleidig an und schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen, ehe sie nachhakte: „Sie haben doch gesagt, Sie wollten es für den Halloween-Ball, oder?" Ich sah auf und nickte zögernd. Warum fragte sie das? Seltsamerweise begann sie nun zu schmunzeln und nahm das Kleid vom Ständer: „Folgen Sie mir!" Verwirrt tat ich wie geheißen und sie führte mich in ein kleines Hinterzimmer, wo ein paar einzelne Stücke hingen, die kaputt gegangen waren. Die Dame hängte das völlig heile Kleid dazu und drehte sich mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern zu mir um: „So, hier bleibt es erst mal, und am Tag vor Halloween kommen Sie wieder her und ich leihe es Ihnen für die Feier." Überwältigt von dieser Freundlichkeit stand ich einen Moment dumm da, ehe ich die nette alte Frau in eine kurze Umarmung zog und ihr heftig die Hand schüttelte: „Oh, vielen, vielen Dank, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll! Das ist unglaublich großzügig von Ihnen!" Sie lachte und meinte: „Keine Ursache, Kindchen! Ich kann mich noch genau an meinen Halloween-Ball erinnern, auch wenn er schon einige Jährchen her ist! Er ist etwas ganz Besonderes, also genießen Sie ihn, in Ordnung?" Ich versprach es ihr hoch und heilig und sie begleitete mich noch vor die Tür, wo wir uns lächelnd voneinander verabschiedeten. Mal wieder stand mir ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht. Ich hatte das tollste Kostüm von allen!

Ich schlängelte mich durch die anderen Menschen hindurch und bog in eine Gasse ein, als ich plötzlich gegen jemanden prallte und umgestoßen wurde. Ich hob den Blick und sah genau in zornige schwarze Augen: „Passen Sie doch auf, wo Sie hintreten!" Perplex stemmte ich mich hoch und sah dem unfreundlichen Kerl ins Gesicht. Er sah sehr ungepflegt aus, ein struppiger Bart umrahmte sein Kinn und sein brauner Haarschopf stand wüst in alle Richtungen ab. „Oh Verzeihung, kann ich etwas dafür, wenn Sie um die Ecke rennen, ohne nach Gegenverkehr zu gucken?", wollte ich kühl wissen. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, er würde in der Luft schnobern, dann wurde sein Blick hart und hasserfüllt. Roch ich irgendwie komisch? So unauffällig wie möglich sog ich die Luft ein. Nein, alles war normal. Der Kerl musste was anderes in der Nase haben. Jetzt raunzte er unfreundlich: „Ach, schieben wir die Schuld wieder auf andere? Typisch Weibsbilder!" Er trat näher an mich heran, sein stinkender Atem verursachte mir Magenschmerzen: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen, wen ich beleidige, Kleines, sonst kann es sein, dass du nächtlichen Besuch bekommst!" Unerschrocken sah ich ihn an: „Vielen Dank, aber bei Ihrem Verhalten verzichte ich lieber, Mister!" Plötzlich lehnte er sich von mir weg und schaute mir prüfend in die Augen, ehe er erstaunt fragte: „Du erkennst mich nicht, oder?" Leicht verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Sollte ich denn?" Er stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus, ein Lachen, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ… „Wo kommst du her, Kleine? Ich bekomme fast Appetit, wenn ich daran denke, dass du keine Ahnung hast, _was _ich alles mit dir anstellen kann!" Diese Drohung war mir dann doch zu viel, denn wir waren, wie mir erst jetzt richtig auffiel, die einzigen in der Seitengasse. „Hören Sie, Sir, ich bin bloß zum Einkaufen hier und nicht, um irgendwelche Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Also, vielleicht wäre es besser, ich gehe jetzt, und Sie verschwinden dorthin, wo auch immer Sie hinwollten. Wo ich herkomme, geht Sie nämlich _überhaupt nichts _an!" Sein Lachen erstickte und er zischte mit bedrohlicher Stimme: „Ich bin Fenrir Greyback!" _Fenrir wer?_, dachte ich verwirrt. So kühn wie möglich antwortete ich: „Wie schön für Sie! Gestatten, ich bin die, die Sie gleich bis zum Mond hexen wird!" Er schüttelte überrascht den Kopf, offenbar war sein Name hier überall bekannt. Der Typ bereitete mir mittlerweile echt Magenkrämpfe und ich entschloss, die Initiative zu ergreifen und marschierte so ruhig wie möglich an ihm vorbei.

Nach gerademal drei Schritten holte er mich ein und umfasste meinen rechten Arm wie einen Schraubstock. Ich fuhr, völlig außer mir, herum: „_**Finger weg, Sie Idiot!**_" Kaum hatte ich geendet, als mir klar wurde, dass ich versehentlich Parsel gesprochen hatte. Greyback starrte mich an, als käme ich von einer anderen Welt, und ließ augenblicklich meinen Arm los. Ich nutzte seinen Schock und riss meinen Zauberstab heraus. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf ihn deutend, schrie ich: „Stupor!"

Mit der Wucht einer Kanonenkugel wurde sein schlaksiger Körper nach hinten geschleudert und krachte mit einem scheußlichen Knirschen gegen die Hauswand. _Uups, da sind wohl die Pferde mit mir durchgegangen! _

Vorsichtig trat ich näher, um zu sehen, ob ich ihn verletzt hatte, und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ein schwarzer Schatten aus der Winkelgasse gerauscht war und das Schauspiel beobachtete. Der Puls des Mannes schlug regelmäßig, wie ich erleichtert feststellte. Eine Stimme riss mich schließlich aus meinen Gedanken: „Immer geraten Sie in Schwierigkeiten, Roberts, man kann Sie wirklich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen." Erschrocken fuhr ich herum: Snape trat langsam näher und besah sich den bewusstlosen Körper. „Wenigstens kann ich mich wehren!", verteidigte ich mich und deutete auf Greyback. Als der Professor nahe genug heran war, um das Gesicht zu erkennen, erstarrte er. Seine Stimme war eindeutig beunruhigt: „Das ist Fenrir Greyback!" –„Das weiß ich auch, danke! Aber wieso klingen Sie so geschockt?" –„Hat er Ihnen das nicht selbst unter die Nase gerieben? Fenrir Greyback ist der berühmteste Werwolf des Landes!" Ich zitterte leicht; deshalb also hatte er gesagt, er bekäme Appetit auf mich! Snapes Blick glitt prüfend über das Gesicht des Mannes, er schien in Gedanken versunken. „Ähm, Professor? Was ist los?", wollte ich wissen.

„Sie haben ihn bewusstlos gehext, das wird er Ihnen nicht verzeihen. Sobald er aufwacht, wird er Ihre Spur aufnehmen wollen, und er wird meine Spur erkennen … wir haben uns schon früher getroffen!", erklärte er, als er meine verdutzte Miene sah. Dann fuhr er fort: „Und er wird wissen, dass wir zusammen weggegangen sind. Es wäre möglich, dass er eine Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und dem Dunklen Lord herstellen kann." -„Wie das denn? Ich habe Parsel gesprochen, na und? Wieso stellt er dann eine Verbindung zu Voldemort her?" Snape blickte mich düster an, als er antwortete: „Er galt früher als ein treuer Todesser von Ihm!"

Ängstlich sah ich auf den Werwolf hinab. „Könnten wir nicht einfach sein Gedächtnis verändern?" –„Roberts!", schnauzte er mich an, „ich dachte, Sie hätten Werwölfe in Ihrem Unterricht durchgenommen! Was ist eine der Haupteigenschaften dieser Geschöpfe?" Ich senkte den Kopf: „Das sie auf Magie meist anders reagieren als wir, und das die meisten Manipulationszauber nicht auf sie wirken." So blieb uns nur die Hoffnung, dass Greyback zu dumm sein würde, meine Ähnlichkeiten zu Voldemort zu erkennen.

Wir gingen, mit unseren Einkäufen beladen, zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. Plötzlich fragte Snape: „Sagen Sie mal, wo sind Sie überhaupt gewesen? Ich habe mich irgendwann umgedreht, und Sie waren verschwunden!" -„Na ja, ich bin kurz stehen geblieben und hab ins Schaufenster geguckt, und als ich mich wieder umdrehte, waren Sie schon weg. Da hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich die restlichen Sachen auch allein erledigen kann und bin losgezogen. Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, wie Sie eben hoffentlich gesehen haben!", schloss ich ärgerlich. Er sah mich hochmütig von der Seite an, bis er plötzlich unheilvoll grinste: „Ich freue mich wirklich darauf, Ihnen für jede Frechheit Hauspunkte abziehen zu dürfen, Roberts! Dieses Jahr geht der Pokal wieder an Slytherin!" Ich blieb stumm, was hätte ich auch sagen sollen?

Die Heimreise verlief genauso wie auf dem Hinweg, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass mich auf der anderen Seite kein Lucius Malfoy erwartete.


	5. Chapter 5

baltaineshadow: so, ich gönn dir jetzt mal keine Atempause und lad gleich noch das andere mit hoch! ^^ hoffe es gefällt dir auch...

**Kapitel 5**

**-Der große Potter kommt-**

In der Nacht auf den ersten September träumte ich viel wirres Zeug. Es begann damit, dass Quirrell in mein Zimmer schlich, während ich schlief, und überall Zettel mit der Aufschrift „Schönes Kostüm" verteilte. Dann änderte sich die Szene und die Graue Dame schimpfte mich aus, weil ich irgendein Diadem vergessen hätte, ihr wiederzugeben. Dann verwandelte ich mich und an meiner Stelle stand ein gutaussehender, junger Mann und schmeichelte dem Geist, um den Standort dieses Diadems herauszubekommen. Von diesen albernen Dingen träumte ich, als mein Traum plötzlich durch etwas anderes ersetzt wurde.

_In einem pompösen Wohnzimmer mit teuren Teppichen und einem riesigen Kronleuchter an der Decke, kniet Greyback zitternd vor einem Mann mit blonden Haaren, den ich nur schwer als Lucius Malfoy identifizieren kann. „Du sagst, sie hat Parsel gesprochen? Und du bist dir ganz sicher? Sag schon, Greyback! Spuck's aus! Crucio!" Der Mann krümmt sich auf dem Boden und schreit seinen Schmerz heraus, bis Malfoy von ihm ablässt, das Gesicht zu einer höhnischen Maske verzerrt. Greyback zittert: „Ja, ich bin mir… ganz sicher …dieses Zischeln erkennt man einfach! Aber sie wollte mir ihren Namen nicht verraten…"-„Und du hast dich von einer Frau überrumpeln und ausschalten lassen, du erbärmlicher Wicht! Sei froh, dass der Dunkle Lord Geschichte ist, sonst könntest du dich auf weit schlimmere Schmerzen gefasst machen! Crucio!" Wieder schreit der gepeinigte Werwolf laut auf… als Malfoy von ihm ablässt, beeilt er sich, noch etwas anzuhängen: „Ich wollte ihr folgen, aber ich verlor die Spur im Tropfenden Kessel, sie muss mit Flohpulver abgehauen sein!" –„War's das schon?", meint Malfoy höhnisch und hebt den Stab in Anschlag, „soviel hätte auch mein elfjähriger Sohn rausfinden können!" –„NEIN!", schreit Greyback panisch, „das Wichtigste kommt erst noch! Ihre Spur wurde von einer anderen begleitet, die ich erkennen konnte!" Der blonde Extodesser sieht ihn abwartend an und fragt: „Wer war es?" Greyback guckt erleichtert zu Malfoy empor und krächzt heiser: „Snape! Es war … Severus Snape!"_

Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf und wusste sofort, was passiert war: ich hatte einer meiner Visionen gehabt. Ich ging auf wackligen Beinen ins Bad, um mich zu duschen und anzuziehen. Heute würde ich den Pullover und den Rock zum ersten Mal offiziell tragen, wenn die Schüler aus den Ferien zurückkehrten. Fred und George Weasley würden vermutlich vor Freude in die Luft gehen, wenn sie mein Gryffindor-Abzeichen sahen. Ich konnte ihre Gesichter kaum erwarten!

Der Werwolf wurde bald schon aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt, denn mein „lieber" Onkel spannte mich in die Schmückung der Großen Halle ein. Ich ließ mich von Hagrid hochheben, um die Fackelhalter zu entstauben. „Noch ein Stückchen, bitte! Tu dir keinen Zwang an!"Unter mir schnaubte es: „Un' was, wenn du runterfällst? Lieber immer schön vorsichtig!"

Ich grinste in mich hinein und schwang meinen Zauberstab: „Ratzeputz!" Und schon glänzte er wieder.

„Was machen Sie denn da? Ihren Frühsport?", schnarrte es von unten. Ich wusste sofort, wer das war, deshalb zog ich es vor, nicht zu antworten: ab heute durfte Snape mir Hauspunkte abziehen. Leider schien auch er das nicht vergessen zu haben! „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für gefährlichen Leichtsinn!", kam dann auch prompt. „Aber sie hat doch nix gemacht, Professor!", empörte sich Hagrid, doch ich tätschelte nur seine Schulter, als er mich runterließ, und meinte: „Bemüh dich nicht, Hagrid! Wäre ich unten geblieben, hätte er mir Hauspunkte wegen Faulheit und Arbeitsscheu abgezogen." Snape lächelte boshaft und nickte in Richtung Lehrertisch, der sich zum Frühstück gefüllt hatte: „Kommen Sie mit, Roberts!" Um nicht noch mehr Hauspunkte gleich am ersten Tag zu verlieren, folgte ich ihm brav und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. „Das nächste Mal sollten Sie bei so einer Aktion keinen Rock mehr tragen, nur so als kleiner Tipp!", flüsterte er mir zu, sodass Pomona Sprout, die auf seiner anderen Seite saß, uns nicht hörte. „Wo Sie alles Ihre Augen haben, Professor Snape!", schoss ich zurück und versuchte, mir keine Scham anmerken zu lassen.

Seine Augen blitzten: „Haben Sie gerade Anspielungen gemacht, ich hätte Ihnen unter den Rock geschaut? Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Anmaßung eines Lehrkörpers!" -„Entschuldigen Sie mal bitte, wer hat denn hier mit den Anspielungen angefangen?", entrüstete ich mich. „Ich habe Ihnen lediglich einen Rat erteilt, Miss Roberts! Und ich verbitte mir diesen Ton!", meinte er und grinste mich siegessicher an. Okay, er wollte offensichtlich Krieg! _Den kann er haben, Frauen sind in solchen Dingen den Männern haushoch überlegen!_

Ich hob die Stimme und verkündete mit dem unschuldigsten aller Blicke laut: „Ja, vielen Dank, Sir. Ich werde mir Ihren Rat zu Herzen nehmen, und aufpassen, dass Sie mir nächstes Mal nicht mehr unter den Rock sehen können!"

Der ganze Lehrertisch verstummte und alle sahen fassungslos hinüber. Nur Albus, der pfiffige alte Kerl, grinste in seinen Bart hinein. Snape währenddessen hatte ziemlich Farbe ins Gesicht bekommen und stand auf, um fluchtartig die Halle zu verlassen. Sobald er weg war, klärte ich die Lehrer über das Missverständnis auf und alle warfen sich über den Tisch vor Lachen, selbst die strenge McGonagall ließ sich zu ein, zwei Lachern hinreißen.

Leider blieb diese Finte nicht ohne Folgen. Denn kaum war ich in meinem Zimmer angelangt, da flatterte ein ziemlich fusseliger Waldkauz herein und kreischte laut, während er meinen Kopf umkreiste. Ich brauchte zehn Versuche, bis ich das Mistvieh endlich eingefangen und beruhigt hatte. Dann erst schaffte ich es, ihm das Pergament abzuringen, das lose am Bein befestigt war. Es kostete mich einen blutenden Finger, denn der dumme Kauz schnappte nach mir, als ich den Zettel endlich in der Hand hielt. Der Inhalt ließ meine Laune nicht grade in die Höhe schießen:

_Miss Roberts, _

_ich erwarte Sie Punkt zwei Uhr Mittag in den Kerkern, zum Tränkebrauen. Sehen Sie es als eine Strafarbeit und seien Sie pünktlich._

_Professor S. Snape_

_P.S. Behandeln Sie meinen Vogel mit Vorsicht, er mag keine Mädchen._

Ich schnaubte empört. Das man mich mit meinen stolzen 26 Jahren Lebenserfahrung noch als Mädchen abstempelte, war nun wirklich zuviel! Und dann auch noch Tränkebrauen! Letztes Jahr hatte ich mich nicht wirklich geschickt angestellt, und auch die paar Zusatzstunden, die mir mein barmherziger Onkel im Urlaub gegeben hatte, würden nicht groß etwas bewirken können. Erst recht nicht, wenn man einen so pareiischen und muffigen Lehrer hatte wie Snape!

Ich traute ihm glatt zu, mich stundenlang denselben Trank brauen zu lassen, bis ich ihn hinbekam - eine grauenhafte Vorstellung! Außerdem verlangte er von mir, ohne Mittagessen zu ihm zu kommen. Dabei hatte ich so gut wie nichts gefrühstückt!

Der Vogel wackelte ungeduldig mit dem Kopf und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus.

Schnell schnappte ich mir eine Feder vom Nachttisch und kritzelte eine Antwort auf die Rückseite des Pergaments:

_Lieber Herr Professor S. Snape,_

_natürlich werde ich hinunterkommen und Ihnen ein wenig Gesellschaft beim Rumpanschen leisten! Ich freue mich schon darauf, aber vorher tausche ich noch schnell meinen Rock gegen eine Hose, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. _

_Amy_

_P.S: Ich entschuldige mich für mein schlechtes Benehmen am Essenstisch. Es war einfach zu verlockend. Passen Sie auf Ihren lieben _

„Würde zu gern wissen, wie du heißt.", murmelte ich und behielt meinen Sicherheitsabstand lieber bei. „Waldo? Pfiffi? Oder doch lieber Hubertus?" Der Kauz legte den Kopf schief und blickte mich skeptisch an. Er war ganz sicher nicht so intelligent wie Fawkes! Ich wünschte mir eine Schneeeule. Die waren schön, majestätisch und freundlicher als diese Waldkäuze.

„Wie wär's mit Bruno? Oder Otto? Nein warte! Merlin? Willi der Willkürliche? Nein, Emmerich, Emmerich der Böse! Auch nicht?" Der Kauz trat nun nervös von einem Bein aufs andere und starrte zum Fenster. Dann kam mir ein Geistesblitz: „Na klar, jetzt weiß ich's: Du bist Ulrich der Komische Kauz!" Ich lachte mich halb tot und beendete rasch meinen Brief:

..._Ulrich auf. Ich sehe schon, er und ich, wir werden noch die besten Freunde!_

Kaum hatte ich den Brief (auf meine Finger achtend) an seinem Bein befestigt, rauschte Ulli aus dem offenen Fenster.

Ich hätte immer noch gerne eine Schneeeule. Aber das waren nunmal die teuersten Haustiere überhaupt. Schade!

Rasch klaubte ich meine Siebte-Klasse-Zaubertrankbücher hervor, um noch ein bisschen zu lernen. Dass ein Bezoar ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege war, der einen vor den meisten Giften retten konnte, wusste ich allerdings schon vorher, also übersprang ich den Abschnitt.

Nebenbei wedelte ich noch mit dem Zauberstab, um den CD-Player anzuschalten, der auch gleich bereitwillig den Muggel-Hit „Aisha" abspielte - bei dem ich dummerweise immer einschlief...

So kam es, dass ich um fünf Minuten nach zwei aufwachte, um entsetzt auf die Uhr zu starren und aufzuspringen, wobei ich mir dummerweise den Zeh am Bettpfosten stieß. Ich hüpfte aus der Tür, während ich meine Schnürsenkel band, und rieb mir, während ich hinunterrannte, das schmerzende Genick, das nach dem auf-dem-Zaubertrankbuch-schlafen protestiert hatte.

Zu allem Überfluss verpasste ich auch noch meine Lieblingsabkürzung und stürzte auf der Treppe beinahe durch die verdammte Trickstufe.

Als ich dann - endlich! - an Snapes Labortür ankam und klopfte, bekam ich keine Antwort. Fluchend versuchte ich es bei seinem Büro, und tatsächlich flog mir ein ziemlich unfreundiches „Herein!" entgegen. Zögernd drückte ich die Tür auf und schluckte beim Anblick der toten Tiere überall an den Wänden.

Noch mehr schluckte ich allerdings beim Anblick von Snape! Sein schiefes Grinsen und der extrem langsame Blick zur Uhr ließen mich nichts Gutes ahnen.

„So, Miss Roberts! Sie haben also schließlich doch noch beschlossen, mich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren?", fragte er dann auch gefährlich leise. „Ähm, ja, ich weiß, dass ich zu spät bin, dass war so: also ich hab noch ein bisschen gelernt, aber dann kam auf einmal dieses Lied, bei dem ich immer einschlafe und ich bin erst vor fünf Minuten aufgewacht und hab mir auch noch den Zeh gestoßen, das macht schon mal mindestens eine Minute aus, und dann musste ich noch die Schnürsenkel binden, nochmal ne Minute, und dann hab ich meine Abkürzung verpasst, macht fünf Minuten, und dann bin ich auch noch über diese verflixte Trickstufe gefallen, das macht nochmal drei Minuten zuzüglich Gefluche, also bin ich doch eigentlich pünktlich, oder?" Das kam aus Zeitmangel alles auf einmal hervor wie ein Wasserfall, und als ich geendet hatte, schnappte ich nach Luft und wartete sein Urteil ab. Obwohl ich mir nicht wirklich Hoffnungen auf Strafmilderung machte. Snape sagte eine Weile lang gar nichts, dann kam er mit zwei langen Schritten drohend auf mich zu und sagte langsam: „Das...", ich hielt wieder den Atem an, „war der größte Schwachsinn und die dümmste Ausrede, die ich in meiner ganzen Lehrzeit in Hogwarts je gehört habe. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Flint, der beim Quidditchspiel Fred Weasley mit dem Schlagholz auf den Kopf geschlagen und steif und fest behauptet hat, er dachte, dieser sei ein Klatscher."

Ich atmete enttäuscht aus. Er glaubte mir nicht! Dann kam noch ein: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" hinzu. Plötzlich war er wieder glänzend gelaunt. Ja, es brauchte bloß ein paar Minuspunkte, um Severus Snape glücklich zu machen!

„Auf zum Brauen!", befahl er und deutete auf die Tür zum Labor, wie Hannibal seine Truppen zur Schlacht aufrufen würde.

Seufzend fügte ich mich in mein Schicksal und trottete ihm hinterher in den langen Raum mit den vielen komischen Gerätschaften und den Kesseln. Er packte einen großen, bauchigen am henkel und hob ihn auf den Labortisch. „Miss Roberts, Sie werden heute unter meiner Aufsicht den Amortentia brauen. Stellen Sie sich geschickt an! Sonst überlege ich mir, ob Sie nicht eine kleine Kostprobe schlucken sollten.", schnarrte er mit überheblichem Grinsen. Ich erschrak: „Ähm, okay, ich streng mich an. Dann geben Sie mir mal das Rezept." Dann sah ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck und fügte schnell ein „Bitte!" hinzu. Er nickte zufrieden und schwang den Zauberstab, woraufhin ein Blatt Pergament vor mir erschien.

Ich schluckte und sah mich suchend um. Als ich das letzte Mal hier brauen sollte, lagen die benötigten Zutaten schon auf dem Tisch. „Ähm, Professor? Wo soll ich das ganze Zeug denn herbekommen?", fragte ich und merkte gar nicht, dass ich mal wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war - bis er mich darauf hinwies: „Miss Roberts, ich werde Ihnen kein _Zeug _geben, höchstens ein paar Zutaten. Können Sie sich nicht etwas gewählter ausdrücken?", tadelte er. Ich antwortete erbost: „Wenn es drauf ankommt, mach ich das immer, aber hier ist das doch egal! Hauptsache ich braue die Brühe hier richtig zusammen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er sagen: _Ich geb's auf!_ und ging zu einem verschlossenen Schrank an der Wand. Einen gemurmelten Zauberspruch später schwangen dessen Türen auf und enthüllten eine Fülle an Pflanzen, Pulvern, Insekten und allem, was man sonst noch so brau(ch)te.

„Okay, vielen Dank der Herr!", meinte ich und besah mir den Zettel, ehe ich die Zutaten raussuchte.

Dann kehrte ich zum Tisch zurück, an den Snape sich bereits lässig lehnte und mit strengem Blick beobachtete, was ich geholt hatte. Während ich die Fischaugen zerschnibbelte, wie in dem Pergament angegeben, ergriff mich langsam die Nervosität. Er sagte keinen Ton, aber sobald ich ihm einen Blick zuwarf, trafen sich unsere Augen für einen Moment. Meine Hände begannen langsam zu zittern. Ich kippte rasch die Fischaugen hinein und rührte den Kessel zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn, ehe ich zum nächsten Schritt überging: dem Zerhacken und Stampfen eines kaktusähnlichen Gewächses, der sogenannten _Draco Nevruma_.

Das Brauen unter Snapes Aufsicht war noch tausendmal schlimmer als befürchtet. Andauernd stoppte ich mit dem Messer knapp oberhalb meines Fingers, um geradeso ein Blutbad zu verhindern. Besondere Panik bekam ich, als es an das Zufügen der Eisenhutessenz ging, die bei einer falschen Dosierung tödlich wirken konnte. „Nur drei Tropfen, Amy, drei Tropfen!", sagte ich mir immer wieder leise. Das Problem waren immer noch meine zitternden Hände, die nicht so wollten, wie ich wollte. Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung gelang mir das Kunststück, die Phiole im genau richtigen Moment vom Kessel wegzuziehen, sodass der verschüttete vierte Tropfen auf den Boden fiel.

Als ich in den Ferien mit Albus gebraut hatte, stand er nicht die ganze Zeit daneben, sondern ging auch mal durch den Raum, und vor allem hatten wir uns unterhalten. Die Unterhaltung fehlte hier absolut, Snape hätte mir ebensogut drei Kameras in den Raum stellen und gehen können – oder eigentlich hätte es die ganze Sache erträglicher gemacht. Aber dass er mir so nahe war und mich mit Argusaugen beobachtete, machte mich sehr nervös.

Ich konnte nicht sehen, wie seine Augen immer häufiger von dem Kesselinhalt und meinen Händen zu meinem Gesicht fuhren, wie er das kleinste Detail darin bemerkte: den verspannten Gesichtsausdruck, das leichte Herumkauen auf der Unterlippe und die sanfte Falte, die sich in der Stirnmitte abzeichnete. Auch die seltene Augenfarbe, eine Kombination aus grünen Sprenkeln in flüssig-blauen Seen, fiel ihm auf. Sie bedeutete Nervosität, auch das Unwohlsein bei Lampenfieber und Unsicherheit. Und sie gefiel ihm offensichtlich, doch wie gesagt: all das entging mir völlig. Ich war gefangen von der schwierigen Aufgabe, diesen Trank zu brauen.

Wie froh war ich, als es an das Hinzufügen der letzten Zutat ging: flüssiger Koboldstein. Und eben weil ich so froh und erleichtert war, verpatzte ich es. Mir rutschte die besonders dicke Phiole aus der Hand und die Hälfte des Inhalts ergoss sich über meine Finger, anstatt in den Kessel. Sofort brannten die Stellen, wo mich Tropfen davon berührt hatten, wie Feuer, und Snape packte mich an den Handgelenken: „Verdammt noch mal, Roberts! Was ist bloß los mit Ihnen? Wussten Sie nicht, das Koboldstein in seiner flüssigen Form ätzend ist?" Noch während er das sagte, rauschte er davon in ein angrenzendes Zimmer. Er rief noch irgendwas, doch ich bekam es kaum noch mit, zu heftig war der Schmerz, der sich über die Hände ausbreitete. Ich konnte kaum hinsehen, mittlerweile hatten sich bereits unansehnliche, feuerrote Kuhlen gebildet, aus denen es dampfte. Dann war Snape auch schon zurück und schwang erst einmal seinen Zauberstab darüber. Die Wunden schlossen sich und die Flüssigkeit verschwand, aber das Brennen blieb. Als sich auch noch Snapes Hände auf meine legten, schrie ich auf und entriss sie ihm wieder. Zwei sanfte Tränen flossen, von dem Schmerz ausgelöst, meine Wange hinab. „Ganz ruhig, versuchen Sie, sich zu entspannen! Die Salbe wird helfen!", versprach Snape in dem Versuch, sanft und tröstend zu klingen – wohlgemerkt, in dem Versuch! Ich konnte schon wieder leicht grinsen und streckte zögerlich die Hände aus. Er ergriff sie und schmierte eine dicke, grünstichige Paste darauf, die er anschließend mit einem Verband umwickelte. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, warum er sich das alles nicht sparte und mich zu Madame Pomfrey schickte.

Nicht, dass ich mir das gewünscht hätte. Snape war wirklich erstaunlich geschickt im Verarzten. Als meine Hand vollständig verbunden war, hielt er sie noch kurz fest und fragte mich sachlich: „Haben Sie noch irgendwo Schmerzen?" Ich ließ mir absichtlich Zeit mit der Antwort, weil ich meiner Stimme nicht so ganz trauen wollte. Dann antwortete ich scherzhaft: „Ja, meine Rückenbeschwerden sind echt nervig, wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Massage?" Sofort ließ er meine Hand los und stand wieder auf (er hatte während der Verarztung vor mir gekniet). „Wie es aussieht, sind Sie wieder ganz die Alte!", meinte er trocken und hängte noch ein: „Passen Sie auf den Trank auf!" an, während er in seinem Büro verschwand. Schnaubend sah ich das tieforangene Gebräu an. _Müsste es nicht eigentlich regenbogenfarbig sein? _Stirnrunzelnd sah ich im Rezept nach. Dort stand:

_**Nach Beifügen des Koboldsteins dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn und fünfmal in Gegenrichtung rühren. Anschließend zehn Minuten ziehen lassen. **_

Ich tat wie befohlen und wartete ab. Tatsächlich, nach einer Weile wurde der Trank erst durchsichtig, und dann kamen immer mehr Farben zum Vorschein. Fasziniert sah ich zu. Manche Tränke waren wirklich ein Wunderwerk!!!

Dann roch ich es. Ganz schwach zuerst, nicht wirklich wahrnehmbar, doch je leuchtender die Farben wurden, desto stärker wurde auch der Geruch. Er roch wie die Gänge des Schlosses, alt und zeitlos gleichermaßen, duftete so wie Vampire und war mit einer leichten Hundenote versehen. Doch all diese guten Gerüche wurden überdeckt von einem herben Aroma, das ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Merkwürdig, ich war mir sicher, es schon einmal irgendwo wahrgenommen zu haben!

Plötzlich ertönte Snapes mürrische Stimme aus der offenen Tür: „Roberts! Was parfümieren Sie sich hier zu! Das ganze Büro riecht schon nach Ihnen!"Verblüfft roch ich an mir, doch es war alles wie immer. „Ich hab mich nicht einparfümiert, dass muss der Trank sein, er ist fertig!", rief ich zurück und vernahm das Scharren eines Stuhls. Einen Augenblick später trat Snape mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck herein und besah sich mein Trankergebnis.

„Nun, er sieht schon mal nicht schlecht aus, aber irgendwie scheint er nicht richtig zu funktionieren … trotzdem, Roberts, dafür haben Sie schon fast zwei Stunden gebraucht, und das ist nur Stoff der sechsten Klasse! Wie wollen Sie bei diesem Schneckentempo denn die siebte schaffen? Außerdem zittern Sie viel zu viel, das lenkt Sie nur ab! Sie sollten wirklich lernen, zu entspannen!"

„Entspannen!", schnaubte ich, „wie soll ich mich denn bitte entspannen, wenn Sie Kekskopf die ganze Zeit neben mir stehen und mich beobachten? Das ist nicht leicht, sage ich Ihnen!"

Er grinste dieses dreckige Fieslings-Grinsen: „Mache ich Sie etwa nervös?"-„Nein! Na ja, schon, aber das liegt nicht an Ihnen, so hätte ich auf jeden reagiert.", erwiderte ich achselzuckend. Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch und wies zur Tür: „Sie sind entlassen, Miss Roberts!"

Ich sah, kurz bevor ich aus der Tür marschierte, wie er sich über den Kessel beugte und prüfend schnupperte.

Ich konnte spüren, wie alles in mir sich verkrampfte, als ich abends in meiner Uniform auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war. Alles war schon anwesend, außer natürlich die Erstklässler, ich würde also mal wieder viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Ich schluckte und zog die Flügeltür gerade so weit auf, dass ich hindurch schlüpfen konnte, ohne hängenzubleiben. Dennoch richteten sich alle Blicke auf mich, vor allem die der Slytherins, angeführt nach wie vor von Marcus Flint, einem Fünftklässler, der mir bereits letztes Jahr den Kampf angesagt hatte. Ich machte lieber einen Umweg am Gryffindortisch vorbei, wo man mich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und Gejohle empfing, denn mein Gryffindorabzeichen glänzte für alle sichtbar auf meinem Pulli. Dann entdeckte ich endlich meine beiden Lieblingszwillinge, Fred und George stürzten mir bereits entgegen: „Miss Roberts, war ja klar, dass wir Sie am coolsten Tisch der Schule treffen würden!", meinte Fred grinsend. „Hey, Jungs, freut mich, dass ihr das dachtet! Aber für dieses Jahr bin ich Amy und du, okay?", erwiderte ich und strahlte beide an. „Einverstanden! Dass du aber auch jedes Jahr die Identität wechselst!", grinste nun George. „Hach, die glücklichen Erinnerungen des letzten Jahres kommen mir grade in den Sinn!", lachte ich, „das erste Mal hab ich euch hier gesehen, erinnert ihr euch? Da, als ihr von der Babyacromantula für euren kleinen Bruder angegeben habt!" Ach, wie ich das Lachen der beiden liebte! Wie von einer Person! Jetzt fasste Fred sich: „Du kannst ihn ja mal nach dem Unterhaltungswert fragen, er wird dieses Jahr eingeteilt!" –„Echt? Noch ein Weasley! Und wie ist er so, ähnelt er eher euch oder Percy?", fragte ich schnell. Den älteren Bruder der beiden hielt ich für einen ziemlichen Spießer. Beide grinsten dieses identische Weasleygrinsen und antworteten gleichzeitig: „Eher Charlie!" Meine Augen wechselten mit Sicherheit grade die Farbe auf ein hoffnungsvolles Hellblau. Ich hatte Charlie so lieb wie einen Bruder, in etwa so wie es bei Billy und mir war. Nur dass ich mir Billy als den großen, beschützerischen Bruder vorstellte und Charlie einfach – ach, es gab keine Worte dafür!

Unvermittelt spähte ich hoch zum Lehrertisch und mein Blick begegnete dem Quirrells. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und wandte sich wieder ab. Ich zuckte die Schultern und unterhielt mich noch eine Weile mit den Zwillingen, bis George auf meine verbundene Hand deutete: „Hast du dich bei „Snape explodiert" verbrannt?" Ich sah ihn verständnislos an: „Was? Warum sollte Snape denn explodieren?" Schon wieder wieherten beide los. Ich musste ziemlich belämmert dreinblicken! „Nein, nein, es gibt bei uns ein Spiel, dass heißt so. Es ist sowas wie Zauberschnippschnapp, nur mit explodierenden Karten, das erhöht den Nervenkitzel!", erklärte Alicia Spinnet neben uns auf der Bank. „Ach so!", seufzte ich erleichtert und sah die Jungs tadelnd an: „Und ich dachte schon, ihr hättet ihm was ins Essen gemischt oder so…"-„Gute Idee, da lässt sich bestimmt was machen!", grübelte George begeistert. „Juuuungs???", ermahnte ich sie, doch in diesem Moment dröhnte Dumbledores laute Stimme durch den Saal: „Liebe Schüler, so langsam wollen wir die neuen Erstklässler willkommen heißen. Setzt euch bitte auf eure Plätze." Rasch verabschiedete ich mich und ging hoch zum Lehrertisch, wo ich dieses Mal ganz rechts saß, neben mir Snape und neben Snape – ich zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch – Quirrell. Er sah noch kränklicher aus, sein Gesicht wirkte ziemlich wächsern und er starrte stur geradeaus. _Vielleicht hat er ja Angst vor Snape!, _dachte ich amüsiert. Dann wurden die Flügeltüren von Professor McGonagall aufgestoßen und sie marschierte mit den Erstklässlern herein. Letztes Jahr war ich während der Häusereinteilung abgelenkt gewesen von dem Gedanken, in welches Haus ich wohl kommen würde, dieses Mal lauschte ich aufmerksam und spähte zu dem kleinen Grüppchen, um den kleinen Potter ausfindig zu machen.

Dort war er, ein wenig schmächtig, mit einem eindeutig etwas grüngesichtigen Rotschopf an der Seite. Das musste der kleine Bruder der Weasleys sein, Roland oder so! Irgendwie sah er schon ein bisschen knuffig aus, mit den großen, ängstlichen blauen Augen. Ich hätte es sicher nicht über mich gebracht, ihm eine Monsterspinne zu schenken! Dann glitt mein Blick zu Potters Gesicht zurück, während der Hut sein Lied sang – natürlich ein neues, ich hatte mein eigenes, ganz persönliches Ständchen bekommen. Potter schien nach und nach nervöser zu werden. Snape neben mir blieb bei den ersten, unwichtigen Kleinen völlig unbewegt. Dann kam als erste „Bulstrode, Millicent" nach Slytherin, in sein Haus. Ich schüttelte mich leicht, ein hässlicher Name für ein noch hässlicheres Mädchen. Um mich von ihrem Gesicht abzulenken, griff ich gedankenverloren zum Krug mit Elfenwein, doch eine Hand legte sich auf meine und verhinderte, dass ich den Krug zu mir zog. Snapes Augenmerk lag nun wieder auf mir. „Lassen Sie mich los, meine Hand!", fauchte ich, denn seine Finger bohrten sich in den ohnehin schon zu festen Verband. „Verzeihung, aber als Schülerin ist Ihnen kein alkoholhaltiges Getränk erlaubt, Miss Roberts!", grinste er schadenfroh und entzog mir den Krug mit einem Ruck. Ich schnaubte beleidigt: „Ich bin 26, ich kann wohl selbst entscheiden, was ich trinken möchte, und jetzt hören Sie auf, Vater zu spielen, das steht Ihnen nicht!" Er zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen und schob mir den Kürbissaft hin. Als ich weiterhin die Hand nach dem Wein ausstreckte, schenkte er mir einfach ein. „Sagen Sie noch einmal Vater zu mir und Sie können die andere Hand auch vergessen!", fügte er drohend hinzu. Ich bemerkte, wie Quirrell mir einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf und lächelte ihm kurz beruhigend zu. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen. „Passen Sie auf, sonst könnte es passieren, dass die kleinen Kinder Angst bekommen!", warnte ich Snape frech.„Vielleicht sollten Sie darüber nachdenken, was Sie sagen, wenn Sie nicht noch mehr Hauspunkte verlieren wollen. Ich persönlich hätte sicher nichts dagegen!" _Ach was! Das hätte ich ja nie gedacht!_

Beleidigt ignorierte ich den Saft in meinem Becher und wandte mich wieder der Auswahl zu. Gerade wurde ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren und ziemlichen Hasenzähnen aufgerufen. Irgendwoher kannte ich sie doch…. Ach ja, das war doch Potters Freundin! Vor den Ferien hatte ich – peinlicherweise – auf Snapes Sofa sitzend eine meiner seltsamen Visionen gehabt. Die beiden hatten in einem Raum gestanden und sollten ein Rätsel lösen, um zum Stein der Weisen zu kommen.

Sie kam nach Gryffindor. Seltsam, ich hätte eigentlich eher auf Ravenklaw geschätzt, denn dieses Mädchen war echt clever. Danach kam ein kleiner Tollpatsch, der doch tatsächlich mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf zu seinem neuen Haus – Gryffindor – rannte, ehe ihm auffiel, dass die anderen Erstklässler ihn noch brauchten. Alle lachten ihn aus, aber ich hielt mich zurück. Dem armen war das sicher auch so schon peinlich genug. Dann stockte ich, denn es wurde gerade „Malfoy, Draco" aufgerufen. Lucius Malfoy musste einen Sohn haben! Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend: dieselben, streng nach hinten gekämmten Haare, dieselbe, blasierte Miene und für so einen kleinen Pimpf ein viel zu großes Ego. Er kam nach Slytherin – welche Überraschung! (A/N: IRONIE!!!!)

Wer taufte sein Kind schon Draco?!? Der Junge war fürs Leben gestraft. Anscheinend hatten Reinblüter einen krankhaften Drang, ihren Kindern die grässlichsten Namen zu geben, die einem einfallen konnten. Fehlte nur noch, dass irgendein Kind „Scorpius" oder so hieß! Ich achtete eine ganze Weile nicht auf die Auswahl, sondern beobachtete lieber Malfoy, wie er an den Slytherintisch trat und sich sofort wichtig machte. Er ließ sich neben zwei bulligen Typen nieder, ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass sie Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle hießen. Sie sahen aus wie seine Leibwächter. Doch einer davon wurde kurz darauf vom Blutigen Baron verscheucht, der sich mit grimmiger Miene neben dem kleinen Prinzen niederließ. Der schien nicht sonderlich glücklich. Ich grinste schadenfroh.

„Mein Gott, Ihre Slytherins sind ja dieses Jahr echt heftig, vor allem dieses kleine Frettchen, Malfoys Sohn. Wie kann man nur Draco heißen?", flüsterte ich Snape zu. Er sah so ernst aus wie eh und je und beugte sich ein Stück in meine Richtung, um zurück zu zischen: „Lucius hat den Namen vermutlich irgendwo im Stammbaum einer längst verstorbenen Königsfamilie entdeckt und aufgegriffen. Aber mal im Ernst: Amilia Selena ist auch nicht grade der normalste Name der Welt, meinen Sie nicht?" _Grrrr. Musste er mich jetzt an meinen richtigen Namen erinnern? _Missbilligend sah ich ihn an: „Aber bei mir weiß man wenigstens, von welchen Persönlichkeiten er stammt (Amilia hieß die Frau Slytherins, Selena die Tochter Gryffindors). Außerdem nennt man mich eh anders, deshalb kann das eigentlich egal sein, während Draco so genannt wird und jedesmal vor Scham im Boden versinken müsste." Jetzt fiel plötzlich alle falsche Gelassenheit von ihm ab und er knurrte mich regelrecht an: „Ich bin für diesen Namen verantwortlich, also wäre es vielleicht besser, Sie würden jetzt die Klappe halten und mich in Ruhe lassen!" Ich überging den letzten Teil, böse werden konnte ich auch nachher noch. Vielmehr interessierte mich: „Wieso haben Sie ihm denn den Namen geben dürfen?" –„Er ist mein Patensohn!", fauchte er. Daraufhin saß ich erst mal stocksteif auf dem Stuhl. Malfoy. Hatte Snape als Pate herangezogen? Die beiden mussten sich doch näher stehen, als ich gedacht hätte. Woher sie sich wohl kannten? Verstohlen sah ich auf Snapes linken Unterarm. Aber das wäre nun doch eine Spur zu verrückt! Nein, Snape wäre nie im Leben so dumm, Todesser zu werden, das war absurd! Ich verdrängte den Gedanken schnell wieder. „Um Gottes Willen! Nach was haben Sie ihn benannt? Nach einer Zaubertrankzutat?", fragte ich entsetzt. Er grinste nun wieder, doch dieses Grinsen war ehrlich: „Sie erinnern sich noch an die Pflanze, die Sie vorhin verwenden mussten? Die Draco Nevruma?" Ich sah sicher aus, als wäre ich einer Ohnmacht nahe. „Wissen die Eltern… na ja, wohl eher nicht! Oh mein Gott, ich bin gespannt, wie Sie später Ihre Kinder nennen wollen!", stöhnte ich. Er sah nun wieder so griesgrämig aus wie immer. „Ich werde niemals Kinder bekommen, Miss Roberts! Die bedeuten nur Stress und Arbeit, das kann ich nun beim besten Willen nicht gebrauchen!", antwortete Snape schnippisch. „Ich meinte auch eher Ihre Frau! Also, wie wär's? Rote Beete? Sellerie? Mondkraut?", schlug ich vor und grinste.

„Sagen Sie mal, planen Sie, ein Gemüsebeet anzulegen?", unterbrach uns Quirrell plötzlich. „Ähmmm...Nein, nicht wirklich!", sagten wir gleichzeitig. „Gut, dann wäre es von Vorteil, wenn Sie jetzt still wären, wir anderen wollen nämlich durchaus hören, in welches Haus der große Potter kommt!" Snape schnaubte, aber ich verstummte sofort. Das interessierte mich auch.

Er saß bereits auf dem Stuhl und der Hut war ihm – wie allen anderen Erstklässlern auch – über die Augen gerutscht. Ich spitzte die Ohren und versuchte zu lauschen. Im Saal war es so still, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Und dann erhaschten meine Ohren ein leises Geflüster, doch es war nicht der Hut. Es war auch keiner der Lehrer.

Es war Potter. „Nicht Slytherin, nicht Slytherin!", flüsterte er unablässig. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, das dieser Junge, ob bescheiden oder nicht, niemals zu meinen wahren Feinden – sprich Voldemort und Todesser – gehören würde. Und ich war erleichtert.

Potter saß eine kleine Ewigkeit auf dem Stuhl und alle schienen den Atem angehalten zu haben, während sie ihn anstarrten. Wie bei mir. Überhaupt entdeckte ich einige Parallelen zwischen mir und dem kleinen Jungen mit der Blitznarbe.

Am Ende ging es genauso aus wie bei mir: der Hut rief „Gryffindor!" und alle Leute jubelten. Okay, abgesehen von Snape und mir. Plötzlich wurde mir mal wieder schwarz vor Augen und die Sicht verschwamm.

_Ich stehe, in meiner Schuluniform, gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Schülern vor den Kesseln im Zaubertrankunterricht und schneide gerade irgendwelche Wurzeln in Würfel. Da öffnet sich die Tür und ein kleiner Junge steckt den Kopf herein. Snape, der mich eindeutig die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat, sieht hinüber und faucht gereizt: „Longbottom! Ist Ihr Gehirn sogar dafür zu klein, sich an die einfachsten Manieren zu erinnern? Man klopft an, bevor man irgendwo reinkommt!" Ich beuge mich schnell über den Kessel, damit der Professor mein Lachen nicht sieht. Ausgerechnet er redet vom Anklopfen? Neville piepst erschrocken: „Ver-verzeihung, Sir. Ich… hatte vergessen…" –„Ach, tatsächlich? Nun, das ist ja wirklich ne Neuigkeit!", unterbricht ihn Snape sarkastisch. Die Slytherins hinter mir lachen. Ich drehe mich um und ziehe, so, dass Snape es nicht sehen kann, den Zauberstab. Drohend richte ich ihn auf einen ihrer Kessel. Daraufhin ist Ruhe, der Professor merkt nichts von meiner Reaktion, sondern sieht immer noch Neville an, der jetzt noch leiser wird: „Ich sollte Miss Roberts abholen kommen, Sir."-„Warum?", will Snape barsch wissen. Auch ich sehe erstaunt aus und werfe einen fast bedauernden Blick auf den Trank herunter. „Professor Quirrell will sie sehen, Sir – er hat gesagt, sie solle sich beeilen, sonst verpasst sie das beste." Snape wendet sich mit hochgezogener Braue mir zu. Wir tauschen einen ratlosen Blick. Überhaupt benehmen wir uns zueinander nicht so, wie man es von Lehrer und Schülerin erwartet. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er damit meinen könnte, Sir. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mal nachsehen?", meine ich fragend. Er nickt kurz, fügt dann jedoch noch hinzu: „Sie werden direkt im Anschluss Ihren Trank fertig brauen, verstanden?" Ich nicke ebenfalls, packe meine Tasche und folge Neville aus der Tür._

Irgendwann stieß mir jemand schmerzhaft in die Rippen und ich fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. „Verdammt, suchen Sie sich mal ne sanftere Methode, um mich aufzuwecken, okay?", fauchte ich Snape an, der angespannt aussah. „Was ist?", fragte ich schnell, denn er sah nicht mich an, sondern in die Schülermenge. Einen Moment verharrte sein Blick noch auf etwas, während ich mich wieder aufrichtete, dann sah er mich an und senkte die Stimme, als wolle er nicht, dass Quirrell mithörte: „Potter", er spuckte den Namen fast aus und ich wischte mir verstohlen die Wange, „hat gerade in unsere Richtung gesehen und sich die Narbe gehalten, als würde sie wehtun. Scheint so, als würde sie ihn in etwa so warnen wie der sechste Sinn der Vampire. Ich sage Ihnen, er hat auf Quirrell reagiert! Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und bleiben in Potters Nähe, sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist!" Seine Stimme klang drängend, trotzdem hatte ich nicht gerade das Gefühl, er würde sich um Potter Sorgen machen. Wenn er seinen Namen aussprach, klang das wie eine Beleidigung. Seltsam.

Ich nickte langsam: „Meinetwegen. Aber wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn nichts passiert. Kann auch sein, dass er sich nur aufspielen will, indem er so tut, als schmerze ihn die Narbe." Snape brummte zustimmend.

Okay, damit hätte ich eins schon mal geklärt: Snape hasste den Jungen. Warum, das würde ich schon noch rausfinden, ich war schließlich nicht ganz dumm.


	6. Chapter 6

baltaineshadow: jaaaahhh, in betracht ziehen kann ja nichts schaden, oder? Aber versprechen tu ich nix =) Dass du das kapitel so lustig fandest, hat mich wahnsinnig gefreut! Du glaubst nicht, wie bekloppt ich die ganze zeit grinsen musste, während ich das geschrieben hab!!! xD Ich hab mich bei dem kleid inspirieren lassen, von einem Teil, dass ich im internet gefunden habe... mal sehen, vielleicht schreib ich den Link zum dazugehörigen Kapitel... das ist echt der Hamma!!! Diese "leichte "anspielung auf Amys begleiter habe ich nicht übersehen... xD in der hinsicht sag ich erstmal nichts, aber eins versprech ich dir: da sein wird snape auf jeden fall! Wer weiß, was alles passiert...

**Kapitel 6**

**-Animagi-**

Meine ersten Schulwochen stellten sich als sehr chaotisch heraus, aber das hatte ich schon befürchtet. Mein Stundenplan war vollgestopft bis obenhin, die Freistunden der Siebtklässler, es gab zwei Stück in der Woche, je nachdem, welche Kurse man belegt hatte, wurden bei mir mit Zusatzunterricht gefüllt, da ich ja auch manches aus der sechsten Klasse wiederholen sollte.

Montags hatte ich erst Verteidigung und Geschichte der Zauberei, dann Mittagessen und eine Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, anschließend noch Zusatzunterricht bei McGonagall – ich konnte mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass ich den brauchte. Auf den Kopf gefallen war ich nun wirklich nicht!

Am Dienstag wurde der Tag zuerst einmal von einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke versaut (nicht, das ich irgendwas gegen das Fach hätte, aber…) und anschließend hatte ich auch noch Zauberkunst und Klasse sechs Verwandlung statt Freistunde. Kein Tag zum Entspannen!

Mittwoch fing mit Kräuterkunde und Arithmatik an, nach dem Mittagessen hatte ich endlich auch Muggelkunde und noch mal Verteidigung. Ich war schon gespannt darauf, Quirrells Unterricht mit meinem zu vergleichen.

Am Donnerstag hatte ich wieder Verwandlung, dann Zauberkunst der sechsten und eine Doppelstunde Geschichte. Von den Schülern hatte ich schon letztes Jahr gehört, dass dieser Unterricht zum Einschlafen sein musste.

Freitagmorgen dann bekam ich noch einmal Arithmatik und Kräuterkunde, am Mittag dann statt einer Freistunde nochmals Zaubertränke und – ich konnte es nicht fassen – Wahrsagen! Ich hatte Wahrsagen überhaupt nicht gewählt, was sollte das bloß??

Am Montag fing mein letztes Schuljahr damit an, dass ich zu spät aufstand, weil ich die halbe Nacht nicht hatte schlafen können. So raste ich ohne Frühstück in den Verteidigungsklassenraum, der letztes Jahr mein eigener gewesen war, und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig.

In Verteidigung war ich von Anfang an die Beste, doch das war kein Wunder, hatte ich den Stoff letztes Jahr ja selbst gelehrt. Trotzdem war ich ziemlich enttäuscht von Quirrells Art, den Unterricht zu führen. Er erzählte ständig von irgendwelchen aberwitzigen Geschichten, von denen nicht einmal die Hälfte wahr sein konnte, und der Stoff kam staubtrocken rüber. Einmal drehte sich Daniel Wales zu mir um und flüsterte: „Ehrlich, so lahm hat sich das letztes Jahr nicht angefühlt! Ich bin echt froh, wenn wir dich wieder haben." Ich freute mich ehrlich.

Geschichte stellte sich als noch langweiliger heraus, als ich befürchtet hatte. Schon in der ersten Stunde schlief ich ein. Das Mittagessen wurde zu einer Höllenfahrt, ich war hundemüde und stocherte nur ein bisschen in meinem Gemüse herum, während Snape neben mir andauern hämische Bemerkungen machte. Ich antwortete nicht, um keine Hauspunkte zu verlieren. Draußen bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe schnappte ich ein bisschen frische Luft und hörte mir mäßig interessiert den Vortrag über Mantikore an, den Professor Kesselbrand uns hielt. Anschließend musste ich zu Professor McGonagall. Jetzt konnte ich endlich fragen, was das mit dem Zusatzunterricht bedeutete.

Ich klopfte höflich an ihr Klassenzimmer und hörte ein streng klingendes „Herein!". Als ich eintrat und die Tür hinter mir schloss, verschwand die harte Miene und machte einem leisen Lächeln Platz. „Hallo, Professor! Ich sollte laut meinem Stundenplan hierherkommen…?" –„Ja, das ist richtig, Miss Roberts. Professor Dumbledore wünscht sich, dass Sie lernen, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln. Er hält es für eine gute Tarnung, die Sie außerhalb von Hogwarts schützen kann. Sie wissen, was ein Animagus ist, Miss Roberts?" Ahnungslos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Sie fuhr fort: „Ein Animagus ist ein Zauberer, der sich in ein bestimmtes, von ihm gewähltes Tier verwandeln und nach Belieben zurückverwandeln kann, ohne einen Zauber zu verwenden oder einen Trank zu schlucken. Die Verwandlung zu einem Animagus ist eine äußerst heikle Mischung aus harter Übung, Konzentration und verschiedenen Zaubern. Wenn Sie sich erst einmal vollständig verwandelt haben, brauchen Sie diese Hilfsmittel beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr. Aber ich warne Sie vor: es ist ein langer Weg. Es braucht beinahe ein ganzes Jahr, zu einem vollwertigen Animagus zu werden. Sobald Sie einer sind, müssen Sie sich im Ministerium auf die Liste der Animagi eintragen. Haben Sie alles verstanden?" Ich war ziemlich verblüfft. Albus wollte, dass ich mich in ein Tier verwandeln konnte? Dann grübelte ich. Welches Tier wollte ich werden? _Irgendein majestätisches, am besten katzenartig, vielleicht ein Tiger? Oder ein Puma?_ Noch in Gedanken antwortete ich: „Ja, alles klar. Aber wie wollen Sie mir das beibringen?" Sie beantwortete die Frage auf ihre Weise: einen Moment schien sie zu schmelzen, sie wurde kleiner und plötzlich stand ein süßes getigertes Kätzchen vor mir und maunzte leise. Fast hätte ich es hochgehoben und gestreichelt, doch ich machte mir schnell klar, dass das hier meine Hauslehrerin war und unterließ es. Begeisterung durchströmte mich – welche Möglichkeiten mir in meiner Animagusform offenstanden!!! Dann verwandelte sich das Kätzchen und vor mir stand wieder Professor McGonagall. „Nun, wollen wir anfangen?", fragte sie und ich nickte begeistert: „Ja, auf jeden Fall!"- „Gut. Dann müssen Sie sich zuallererst entscheiden, was für ein Tier Sie verkörpern wollen. Aber seien Sie gewarnt: Drachen und andere magische Wesen sind nicht möglich. Man hat es versucht, doch alle Personen wurden zerrissen – es war kein schönes Experiment! Also, was könnten Sie sich vorstellen?"

Ich überlegte hin und her. Es gab so viele tausend Arten von Tieren und fast alle fand ich schön. Schade, dass Phönixe nicht gingen. Vielleicht eine Schneeeule? Aber ich würde auch so gerne schnell rennen können! Und wendig sein. Ein Pferd war zu groß, aber ein Löwe würde zu sehr auffallen. Eine Katze wiederum war mir zu langweilig. Ich musste etwas sein, was ich auch als Mensch verkörperte, etwas, dass einzigartig war. _Ein Affe mit vier linken Händen? _dachte ich ironisch. Einzigartig und genauso tollpatschig, wie ich es zuweilen war. Als meine Grübelei sich in die Länge zog, meinte McGonagall schließlich: „Vielleicht ist es besser, wir belassen es dabei und ich gebe Ihnen eine Woche Zeit, es sich zu überlegen. Sie scheinen sich sehr unsicher zu sein, und wenn Sie nicht genau wissen, was es werden soll, hat es keinen Sinn, heute mit Verwandeln anzufangen." Enttäuscht stimmte ich zu und lief in meine Wohnung, um mich an die ersten Hausaufgaben seit zehn Jahren zu setzen.

Dann kam der Dienstag. Ich fürchtete mich schon zu Tode, bevor ich überhaupt vor dem Kerker stand. Und dann ging es erst richtig los. Die Tür flog auf und krachte an die Wand, woraufhin einige Gryffindors zusammenzuckten und die Köpfe einzogen. Ich wollte mir einen Platz ganz hinten aussuchen, doch sofort ertönte ein schnarrendes: „Nein, nein, Miss Roberts, Sie sind nicht zum Verstecken hier. Setzen Sie sich dort vorne links hin, neben Mr Cooper. Da Sie nicht ganz auf dem benötigten Wissensstand sind, halte ich es für sicherer, Sie im Auge zu haben. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass der ganze Kerker in die Luft fliegt. Oder Sie sich bei ätzenden Flüssigkeiten die Finger verbrennen." Die letzten Worte hätten selbst nicht ätzender klingen können. Ich warf Snape, der selbstzufrieden hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, einen giftigen Blick zu, während ich nach vorne ging. Augenblicklich fiel mir die letzte Vision wieder ein. Ich konnte meinem Schicksal anscheinend nicht entkommen – und dieses Schicksal hieß mal wieder Severus Snape.

Doch meine Befürchtungen, mich schon in der ersten Stunde nicht zu blamieren, bewahrheiteten sich nicht. Obwohl Snape offensichtlich der Meinung war, er müsse meinen Wissensstand vor der gesamten Klasse testen, indem er mir während dem Brauen eines Stärkungstranks immer wieder Fragen stellte, schaffte ich es, weiterhin konzentriert zu arbeiten. „Wie nennt man Eisenhut noch, Roberts?" Ich war gerade dabei, Knoblauch zu zerstampfen, und knurrte leise, weil er dauernd versuchte, mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Wollen Sie Wolfswurz oder Aconitum hören, Sir?"-„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden keine Gegenfrage stellen, sondern mir eine präzise Antwort geben!", blaffte er mich an. _Ganz ruhig, Amy. Er will dich aufregen. Er sucht nach einem Grund, dir Punkte abzuziehen! _„Wissen Sie wenigstens, wo ein Bezoar zu finden ist?" Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Es ist ein Stein im Magen einer Ziege. Er rettet vor den meisten Giften." Er meckerte schon wieder: „Ich wollte nur wissen, wo er ist, nicht, was er kann!" Jetzt riss mir der Geduldsfaden: „Tja, dann können Sie sich ja glücklich schätzen, jetzt auch seine Wirkung zu kennen, und das ohne höfliche Nachfrage!" Denn ich war mir sicher, dass das seine nächste Frage gewesen wäre. Einige ließen ein ersticktes Schnauben hören, was Snape mit einem düsteren Blick quittierte. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich hasse es, wenn mir jemand neunmalkuge Antworten gibt!" Der Knoblauch war bereits feinstes Pulver, doch es war mir egal. Ich stampfte weiter auf ihn ein, ein bisschen heftiger vielleicht, als nötig gewesen wäre, und hielt den Kommentar zurück, der mir auf der Zunge brannte. _Es war keine Antwort, denn Sie haben mir ja keine Frage gestellt._ Der Rest der Doppelstunde verlief in ähnlichen Kreisen und am Ende rief Snape mich nach vorne. Alle sahen mich verwundert an und verschwanden schnellstens aus dem Raum, als Snape ihnen die Tür wies. Nachdem er die ganze Stunde lang geladen zwischen den Reihen hin und her gehastet war, lehnte er nun wieder völlig entspannt an seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie schulden mir noch etwas!", meinte der Professor ruhig. Seine Stimme hatte mal wieder eine hundertachtzig-Grad-Wendung hinter sich. Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, was er meinte, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ihm ja noch das Geld für meinen hervorragenden Zaubertrankkasten geben musste. „Wieviel?", fragte ich kühl, denn ich hatte ihm sein Verhalten während der Stunde noch nicht ganz verziehen. Seine Augenbraue wanderte höher, als er antwortete: „Zehn Galleonen und acht Knuts. Sie können es mir heute Abend hinunterbringen."-„Danke, aber ich gebe es Ihnen lieber beim Abendessen." Jede Höflichkeit war aus meiner Stimme verschwunden. Ich war mir unsicher, ob ich soviel Geld überhaupt hierhatte! „Ich werde heute nicht zum Abendessen gehen. Kommen Sie runter oder nicht?", wollte er wissen. Ich zuckte die Schultern und gab nach: „Okay, okay, dann komme ich eben nochmal vorbei. Bis dann!" Rasch verschwand ich durch die Tür.

An diesem Abend ging ich wie versprochen in die Kerker, das Geld hatte sich doch noch gefunden. Ich klopfte an sein Büro und trat ein, als er rief. Mit fünf Schritten war ich an seinem Schreibtisch und legte das Geld hin. „Das müsste stimmen!" –„Ja, in Ordnung.", er winkte mit der Hand, dass ich gehen sollte. Gerade war ich wieder an der Tür, da hielt er mich doch nochmal auf: „Roberts?" Ich drehte mich um und antwortete: „Jaaah?" Sein Blick lag auf mir, die schwarzen Augen hielten mich gefangen. „Können Sie Schach spielen?", fragte er völlig unerwartet. Ich starrte ihn an. Hatte er jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren? „Ähm…ich kenne die Regeln, ja. Aber ich würde nicht behaupten, dass ich eine Expertin bin. Warum fragen Sie?" Vollkommen ernst erhob er sich und trat vor mich, ohne dass seine Augen mich auch nur einen Moment losließen. Dann befahl er: „Spielen Sie mit mir!" Einen Moment musste ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. _Wie gut, dass er damit nur Schach meint! _Ich nickte zögernd: „Meinetwegen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, führte er mich zu seiner Wohnung und bedeutete mir, ich solle auf dem Sofa Platz nehmen. Kurz darauf kam er zurück, in der einen Hand zwei Weingläser, in der anderen die Flasche. Das Spiel balancierte Snape auf seinem Arm. Ich konnte nicht umhin, seine Geschicklichkeit zu bewundern: bei mir wären sowohl Spiel als auch Weingläser längst auf dem Boden gelandet. Ich nahm ihm das Spiel ab und baute die Figuren auf, schweigend goss er uns Wein ein. Unwillkürlich musste ich daran denken, dass er noch vorgestern beim Fest darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich als Schülerin keinen Alkohol trinken durfte, und wunderte mich: „Was verschafft mir die Ehre, plötzlich wieder Alkohol trinken zu dürfen?" Er warf mir einen Blick zu, in dem ein Ansatz seiner typischen Jähzornigkeit mitschwang und drohte: „Seien Sie einfach froh, dass es so ist. Ein paar Ausnahmen in der Regel sind erlaubt…solange wir unter uns sind." Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich fühlte, wie sich eine elektrisierende Spannung im Raum verbreitete. Wir wussten beide im selben Moment, an welche Regel wir gerade denken mussten: _Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehungen sind strengstens untersagt und führen zur sofortigen Suspendierung beider Seiten._

Snape versuchte, seine Absichten klar zu machen: „Was den Alkohol angeht, Miss Roberts!" Warum klang das jetzt so ermahnend? Es mochte vielleicht daran liegen, dass ich mal wieder hochrot angelaufen war. Wie peinlich! „Natürlich, Sir! Aber sind wir denn am Tisch nicht unter uns?", fragte ich schnell, um abzulenken. Er verdrehte die Augen, doch seine Antwort kam nicht so genervt, wie erwartet: „Nein, am Tisch sitzt auch Ihr verehrter Onkel und er ist immer noch der festen Überzeugung, dass Sie ein kleines Mädchen sind und ich Ihr großer Beschützer!" Jetzt verdrehte sogar ich die Augen. Einen Moment waren wir beide vollkommen einer Meinung und platzten gleichzeitig heraus: „Der spinnt!" Ich lächelte überrascht, und war noch überraschter, als Snape mein Lächeln auch noch hauchdünn erwiderte. Doch dann schien er sich zu erinnern, dass er mein Lehrer war, und wandte sich hastig dem Spielbrett zu. „Sind Sie weiß oder schwarz?", wollte er wissen. „Würden Sie überhaupt mitspielen, wenn Sie weiß nehmen müssen?", fragte ich grinsend. Er erwiderte völlig ernsthaft: „Sie haben Recht, ich sollte nicht immer so höflich sein!" Ich beschloss, die gerade wiederhergestellte Friedlichkeit nicht mit einem Lachen zu vernichten, und versteckte das Schmunzeln hinter meinen Haaren. Wenn Snape sich tatsächlich für höflich hielt, wollte ich nicht wissen, wie er war, wenn er unfreundlich wurde. Doch als ich ihn wieder ansah und seine hochgezogenen Mundwinkel registrierte, begriff ich, dass sein Kommentar nur ein Witz gewesen war. „Ich nehme weiß!", meinte ich und machte den ersten Zug.

Wir spielten fast zwei Stunden lang, ich verlor alle Spiele. Am Ende schüttelte Snape gedankenverloren den Kopf und hielt mir die Hand hin, um mich hochzuziehen, wobei er tadelte: „Sie müssen unbedingt an Ihrer Taktik feilen, sonst wird das nie was!" Er hielt meine Hand immer noch fest, als ich schon stand und wir sahen uns mal wieder lange in die Augen. Er schien weit weg zu sein. „Kann sein. Außerdem bin ich ziemlich aus der Übung. Tut mir Leid!", flüsterte ich. Er ging nicht darauf ein, aber sah mir weiterhin in die Augen.

„Welche Farbe?", fragte ich schließlich leise. „Was?", meinte er verwirrt. „Welche Farbe haben meine Augen?" – „Sie sind eigenartig. Es ist eine Art rötliches Braun, wie das Fell eines Fuchses." So eine Farbe hatte ich noch nie gehabt! Ich drehte mich um und sah in die spiegelnde Glastür der Standuhr. Tatsächlich: meine Augen sahen völlig unmenschlich aus. Wie die von einem Tier… Ich schüttelte mich leicht und sah wieder Snape an, der sich halb weggedreht hatte. „Danke für die Partie. Ich hätte zwar nicht gedacht, dass ich das sage, aber es hat Spaß gemacht.", gab ich zu. Er nickte kurz und sah für einen kurzen Moment fast schuldbewusst aus. „Gute Nacht, Miss Roberts. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

Den Rest der Woche zankten wir uns nicht mehr und selbst in der Zaubertrankstunde der Sechstklässler am Freitag ignorierte er mich. Wofür ich sehr dankbar war, denn dadurch gelang mir der Trank nahezu perfekt.

Ich hinkte in keinem Fach hinterher, wie ich erleichtert feststellte. Die meisten Zauber waren solche, die ich mir im Laufe der Zeit selbst angeeignet hatte, und die mir unbekannten Zauber lernte ich sehr schnell. Außerdem kam ich super mit den Schülern aus, was daran liegen mochte, dass ich die jüngste und modernste Lehrerin gewesen war und sowieso eher aussah, als wäre ich gerademal 18 anstatt 26 Jahre alt. Die Slytherins blieben in meiner Gegenwart meistens neutral und die Gryffindors behandelten mich wie eine von ihnen. Ich lebte mich sehr gut ein. Besonders Fred und George kümmerten sich darum, dass ich auch in meiner Wohnung nicht zu einsam blieb. Am Samstagabend besuchten sie mich und brachten noch eine riesige Auswahl an Kuchen und Knabbereien aus der Küche mit. Ich lachte, dass ich diese Kalorien nie wieder hinunter bekommen würde, woraufhin sie mich zum Training der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor einluden. Begeistert sagte ich zu und erfuhr, dass sie noch einen Sucher brauchten… vielleicht…?

*****

all: (Schwarzleser natürlich eingeschlossen): wenn ihr mir einen Vorschlag macht, welches Tier Amy wählen soll, fällt mir die Entscheidung bestimmt leichter... bisher war ich bei Raubkatzen, die sind soooo toll *schwärm* okay, also macht einfach ein paar vorschläge, büdde! Dankeschön!


	7. Chapter 7

Baltaineshadow: Cool, gleich zwei Reviews hintereinander! Schade, dass ich erst so spät wieder update, war ziemlich krank *husthust* und ich muss leider sagen, dass ich deine Idee zu spät bekommen hab. Ich hab mir aber die Story über die Pardelluchse durchgesehen, die sind echt cool… Aber Amys Gestalten sind schon so gut wie sicher… Hoffe du bist nicht sauer. Sorry!!!

**Kapitel 7**

**-Nur ein Spiel-**

An diesem Wochenende kam endlich ein Antwortbrief von Brooks und Billy. Ich war gerade dabei, den zwei Pergamente umfassenden Aufsatz über die Verwandlung von Tieren in Möbel zu schreiben, als ein stattlicher Habichtskauz an mein Fenster klopfte. Ich öffnete und er hüpfte mir sofort gurrend auf die Schulter. Anfangs zuckte ich zusammen, denn ich erinnerte mich noch gut an den schmerzhaften Biss von Snapes Kauz, doch dieser schien ziemlich friedfertig zu sein, denn er rieb kurz und kräftig seinen Kopf an meinen Haaren und hielt mir sein Bein hin. Ich nahm ihm den daran hängenden Brief ab und wartete, dass er davon flatterte. Doch er blieb einfach hocken und gurrte ab und zu, also riss ich den Brief auf und fing an zu lesen:

_Liebe Amy,_

_na, hast du es gut überstanden, mit dem verrückten alten Mann fort gewesen zu sein? So nennt ihn Sev jedenfalls immer, deinen Onkel. Und was das Süßigkeiten naschen angeht: glaub mir, es täte dir gut mal ein bisschen zuzunehmen! Sev hat sich mir schon bevor du und ich uns kennen gelernt haben in einem Brief anvertraut. Ich zitiere: „Außerdem nervt mich die neue Lehrerin schon zu Tode, obwohl sie noch keinen Monat hier ist. Sie müsste unbedingt lernen, wie man sich bei den Schülern Respekt verschafft, stattdessen benimmt sie sich kindisch und spricht, als wäre sie eine von ihnen. Ich frage mich wirklich, wo der verrückte Schulleiter die wieder aufgetrieben hat. Sie ist ein dürres Persönchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und braun schimmernder Haut. Wenn sie weiterhin so hungert, wie sie es jetzt tut, wird sie vom nächsten Windstoß erfasst und fortgeweht…"Ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt nicht nett, aber-.-_

Der abgebrochene Satz wurde nicht zuende geführt, stattdessen änderte sich die Schrift und ich hatte den starken Verdacht, dass Billy Brooks an dieser Stelle die Feder aus der Hand gerissen und selbst weitergeschrieben hatte.

_Verzeih, Amy, Brooks hat offensichtlich bis heute noch nicht begriffen, was das Wort „anvertrauen" bedeutet. Es wäre lieb von dir, wenn du Severus` Zeilen vergisst und ihn nicht darauf ansprichst. Damals hatte er noch eine ganz andere Meinung von dir. _

_An dieser Stelle wollte ich mich auch noch bei dir für die schöne Rose bedanken, mittlerweile haben wir den Schriftzug darauf auch entschlüsselt und sind sehr gerührt. Brooks hat sogar Tränen vergossen! Das macht sie wirklich sehr selten. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh wir sind, dich unsere Freundin nennen zu können. Sieh den Kauz, der diese Nachricht überbringt, als ein kleines Zeichen der Dankbarkeit an. Damit du uns auch weiterhin informierst und dafür nicht unbedingt diesen auffälligen Riesen-Phönix schicken musst._

_Brooks wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hättest, dich am Wochenende vor Halloween mit ihr zu treffen. Sie ist ganz wild darauf, dich wiederzusehen. Ob ich mitkommen kann, muss erst einmal offen bleiben. Ich habe in letzter Zeit einiges um die Ohren. Ich vermisse deine so menschliche Gesellschaft sehr und wäre traurig, nicht kommen zu können. Verzeih mir, wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte._

_Brooks wäre noch glücklicher, wenn du Severus mitnehmen könntest. Sie meint, dass ihr beiden ein so süßes Paar abgeben würdet. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass man Severus als „süß" bezeichnen sollte, wenn er in der Nähe ist._

_Richte ihm bitte die besten Grüße von mir aus und füge hinzu, dass ich ihm vollauf zustimme und es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Er wird wissen, was ich meine. Vielen Dank!_

_Billy + Brooks_

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Die beiden waren einfach zu goldig. Ich schickte direkt den Antwortbrief mit meinem neuen, allzu braven Habichtskauz und meinte, dass ich mich auf ein Treffen freuen würde.

Dann ging ich langsam zum Mittagessen, wo ich mich wieder neben Snape setzte. Er tat, als habe er nichts bemerkt, und aß weiter seine Nudeln. Ich tat mir, an seinen im Brief erwähnten Kommentar denkend, extra reichlich auf und begann ebenfalls. Nachdem ich fertig war, sprach ich ihn schließlich an: „Eben kam ein Brief von unseren Freunden, Professor." Ich verwendete absichtlich nicht das Wort Vampire, sonst würde Quirrell uns womöglich hören. Snape fixierte mich und kommentierte trocken: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Roberts. Und was bringt mir das?" –„Nun, Brooks wollte wissen, ob wir uns am Wochenende vor Halloween treffen wollen und ich habe zugestimmt und versprochen, Sie zu fragen, ob Sie gerne mitkommen wollen. Ach, und von Billy soll ich Ihnen ausrichten, dass er Ihnen voll und ganz zustimmt und es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Was auch immer das heißen mag." Seine Miene war nachdenklich, während er lauschte. Als ich endete, kam er wieder zu sich und antwortete tonlos: „Er hat Recht. Versteh ich Sie richtig? Wollen Sie, dass wir gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen, obwohl kein Hogsmeadewochenende ist? Sie werden Ihren Onkel fragen müssen, ob wir auch in dieser Regel eine Ausnahme machen dürfen." –„Also kommen Sie mit?", fragte ich und konnte nicht umhin, einen freudigen Ton anzuschlagen. „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?", fragte er mit Märtyrermiene. Ich dachte an Brooks` Reaktion, wenn er nicht mitkommen würde und schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Nein, ich denke nicht!" Dann lächelte ich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich bald die Geschwister (hoffentlich beide) wiedersehen würde.

Am Nachmittag kamen dann die Zwillinge vorbei und verschleppten mich zum Quidditchfeld. Dort lief uns eine aufgelöste Angelina entgegen, dicht gefolgt von Oliver Wood, mit dem sie sich offensichtlich gerade gestritten hatte. „Angelina, jetzt wart' doch mal, ich hab das anders gemeint! Ich denke bloß, wir sollten noch warten!", rief der Anführer der Mannschaft, bevor er uns realisierte. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. _Teenager! _Jetzt hielt Angelina direkt vor uns an, wo Fred und George ihr den Weg versperrten und fauchte: „Lasst mich durch, Jungs, ich spiele heute nicht!"-„Angel, hör mal zu, vielleicht solltet ihr euer Liebesleben einfach mal beim Quidditch außen vor lassen. Ein Ehekrieg wird uns bestimmt nicht helfen, die Siegesserie von Slytherin zu stoppen!", meinte Fred mit einem gequälten Lächeln. Auch George mischte sich jetzt ein: „Sieh mal, wenn Oliver sich noch nicht bereit dazu fühlt, hat er vielleicht Probleme mit bestimmten…Besenstielen, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du gleich auch noch Quidditch hinschmeißen musst!" Angelina sah vom einen zum anderen, erst zornesrot, dann nach und nach verständnisloser und nachdem George geendet hatte, lachte sie plötzlich schallend los. Die Zwillinge warfen mir einen fragenden Blick zu, doch ich zuckte nur die Schultern: ich war zwar selbst eine Frau, aber in diesem Moment kam ich selbst nicht ganz mit Angelinas weiblichen Reaktionen mit. „Hey, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte ich vorsichtig und legte ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie lehnte sich, immer noch lachend, gegen mich, als Oliver uns eingeholt hatte und verdutzt, aber auch ein bisschen erleichtert auf sie hinunter sah. Das Mädchen in meinem Arm beruhigte sich nur langsam, dann meinte sie mit belustigter Stimme: „Ihr seid echt herrlich, Jungs. Aber mal wieder völlig auf dem Holzweg! Es geht um Alicia, sie hat doch letztes Jahr nur auf der Reservebank gehockt. Ich hab mich dafür eingesetzt, dass sie in die Mannschaft kommt, aber Oliver ist dagegen, weil er meint, sie ist noch nicht soweit. Er denkt, ich wäre voreingenommen, weil sie meine beste Freundin ist!" Dabei warf sie Oliver einen ziemlich finsteren Blick zu. Ich schlichtete: „Was haltet ihr davon, sie einfach mal mitspielen zu lassen? Heute ist doch eh nur Training. Danach könnt ihr dann abstimmen, ob sie schon aufgenommen werden soll oder nicht!" Alle waren einverstanden und gingen ihre Besen holen. Auch ich holte mir meinen Nimbus, den alle bewunderten. „Wow! Du hast uns gar nicht erzählt, dass du so einen hast, Amy!", empörten sich die Zwillinge. „Vor den Ferien wusste ich auch nicht, dass das so ein guter Besen ist!", verteidigte ich mich schnell.

Oliver befahl: „Alle auf die Besen! Amy, du spielst für heute die Sucherin, alles klar? Dann los!" Und wir stießen uns ab.

Das Training machte Spaß, auch wenn ich nicht ernsthaft bei der Suche nach dem Schnatz war, vielmehr beobachtete ich, wie Alicia spielte. Sie war ohne Zweifel gut, nicht ganz so sicher wie Angel, aber doch reif für ein echtes Match, fand ich. Ihr größter Pluspunkt war das perfekte Zusammenspiel mit Angelina, die beiden stimmten sich aufeinander ab, wie es nur zwei beste Freundinnen konnten. Allerdings konnte ich mir ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als George einen Klatscher verfehlte, weil er mit den Gedanken und Augen offensichtlich bei Alicia war.

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde schaffte ich es, den Schnatz zu fangen. Zufrieden liefen wir zurück zum Schloss und die anderen, besonders George, redeten heftig auf Oliver ein, er solle Alicia in das Team aufnehmen. Irgendwann gab er dann doch nach und alle schlossen jubelnd ihr neustes Mitglied in die Arme.

Fred und George bestanden darauf, dass ich noch mit ihnen in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kam. „Du gehörst doch dazu! Nur weil du nicht da schläfst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du nicht herkommen darfst!"

Dann standen wir vor einem Gemälde mit einer ziemlich fetten Dame, die mit schleppender Stimme fragte: „Passwort?" –„Caput Draconis!", antwortete es vielstimmig. Bei dem Wort Draconis musste ich schmunzeln. Dann wurde ich von den Zwillingen am Arm gepackt und mit hinein geschleift. Der Gemeinschaftsraum entpuppte sich als ein gemütliches Stübchen, das in warmen Rot- und Goldtönen gehalten war. Überall standen Sessel und Couches herum, auf denen sich die Schüler tummelten, an der Wand standen auch Tische und in einem Kamin flackerte ein munteres Feuer. Die Fenster boten eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den Schwarzen See, ich nahm an, dass mein eigenes Zimmer etwas weiter links und unterhalb lag.

„Ron, _wag _es nicht, von mir abzuschreiben!", ertönte eine zornige Mädchenstimme aus einer Ecke. Ich drehte mich herum, dort saß die kleine Erstklässlerin mit den buschigen Haaren und funkelte den rothaarigen Weasley wütend an. Neben den beiden saß Potter und kritzelte eifrig etwas auf sein Pergament. „Ich hab gar nicht abgeschrieben!", meinte Ron böse und versuchte, sein Geschriebenes unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen. „Pfff!", machte das Mädchen und drehte den Kopf weg. Sie kam mir ziemlich eingebildet vor. „Ron?", unterbrach Potter den Streit plötzlich, „hast du eine Ahnung, was nach den Krebsen in diesen Furunkeltrank kommt? Ich glaub, ich hab's wieder vergessen!" –„Nö! Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte der andere und ich ertappte ihn dabei, wie er wieder auf das Blatt des Mädchens schielte. Mit einer wütenden Geste riss die kleine Streberin ihm das Blatt weg und stopfte es in ihre Tasche, ehe sie mit erhobener Nase hinaus marschierte. „Hermine ist schon ganz schön eingebildet, oder?", wisperte Ron dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Der nickte nur und blätterte in seinem Buch, auf der Suche nach dem Furunkeltrank. Anscheinend würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis die drei Freundschaft schlossen. Ich schlenderte hinüber und setzte mich wie zufällig neben Potter. „Hey, kann ich euch helfen? Hat Snape euch das aufgegeben?", fragte ich freundlich und nickte zu seinem Pergament. Er nickte und sah mich etwas verwirrt an. Ich streckte die Hand aus: „Ich bin Amy. Wir haben uns neulich in der Winkelgasse getroffen, weißt du noch?"Er ergriff sie und meinte: „Ach, ja klar! Ich wollte mich noch mal entschuldigen, für meine Tante und Dudley. Die beiden sind Muggel der furchtbarsten Sorte! Und Dudley bekommt immer eine Riesenpanik, wenn Zauberer oder Hexen in der Nähe sind, weil Hag… jemand ihm mal einen Schweineschwanz angehext hat! Sie mussten ihn in einem Londoner Krankenhaus unter riesigem Aufwand entfernen!" Wir prusteten gemeinsam los. Dann mischte Ron sich ein: „Ach, du musst Amy Roberts sein! Meine Brüder haben schon die ganzen Ferien über von dir erzählt. Du hast die Schule abgebrochen, oder?" –„Ja, aber jetzt muss ich sie beenden, bevor ich selbst wieder unterrichten kann. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich nächstes Jahr wieder meinen Posten in Verteidigung übernehmen.", antwortete ich.

Harrys Miene wurde düster. „Hauptsache, Snape bekommt den Posten nicht! Dieser Fiesling!"

„Wieso denn Fiesling? Gut, er ist sehr parteiisch, aber man kann mit ihm auskommen, also…"

„Nein, ich kann es nicht. Egal, was ich mache, es ist falsch! Er hasst mich, aber ich weiß nicht wieso!" Ich verstummte, denn das hatte ich auch schon mitbekommen. Und auch ich wusste nicht, warum. Schnell lenkte ich ab: „Tja, dann zeig mir doch mal deine Hausaufgaben, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, damit er dir wenigstens da keine schlechte Note geben kann!"

Also saßen wir eine halbe Stunde zusammen über Pergament und Buch gebeugt und verfassten eine Hausaufgabe, die nicht einmal von Hermine übertroffen werden konnte.

Die nächsten Tage gingen wie im Flug vorbei. Ich schaute noch öfters nach Harry und Ron, denn die beiden waren ein Paar für sich. Auch Hermine ließ sich des Öfteren blicken und ich versuchte ab und zu, die drei etwas zusammen zu schubsen, doch sie gifteten sich immer nur an. Okay, um der Gerechtigkeit willen muss hinzugefügt werden, dass Harry eigentlich selten mitstritt. Er machte nur hin und wieder Kommentare.

Am Dienstag verlor ich beinahe die Fassung in Zaubertränke, als Snape meinen Trank „akzeptabel" nannte. Auch die anderen Gryffindors waren wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Seit wann war Snape _fair _zu einer von ihnen??? Doch ich hatte immer öfter das Gefühl, dass ich für Snape nicht als Gryffindor zählte. Eigentlich müsste ich darüber doch sauer sein, da ich schließlich ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Hauses war, doch ich war eher erleichtert. Er zog mir zwar hin und wieder ein paar Hauspunkte ab, doch ich glaubte, das geschah eher aus Gewohnheit heraus als durch Boshaftigkeit.

Dienstagmittag fiel zu meinem Glück die Animagusstunde bei McGonagall aus, weil sie Aufsätze zu korrigieren hatte. Ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, welches Tier ich sein wollte…

Dann, als ich nichtsahnend am Donnerstag nach dem Unterricht durch die Gänge schlenderte, stürzten plötzlich zwei große Gestalten aus dem Wandbehang zu meiner Linken und packten mich an den Armen. Ich erschrak mich zu Tode und wollte schon um mich schlagen, als mir klar wurde, dass es nur die Weasley-Zwillinge waren. „Jungs, habt ihr mich jetzt erschreckt. Was wird das, eine Entführung?"-„Fast!", grinste George. „Eine Überraschung! Los, mach die Augen zu! Und nicht schummeln…!", fügte Fred an und die beiden zogen mich mit und die Treppe hinunter.

„Kommt schon, macht es nicht zu spannend, okay? Was ist es?", fragte ich neugierig. Doch die beiden schüttelten nur grinsend die Köpfe und zerrten mich weiter.

Ich stolperte auf der Treppe und blinzelte kurz zwischen den Lidern hindurch, doch George hatte es leider bemerkt: „Hey! Gleich verhex ich dich!"-„Bloß nicht!", flehte ich und war danach ganz brav.

Kurze Zeit später fühlte ich frische Luft über mein Gesicht streifen und wusste, dass sie mich auf die Ländereien verschleppt hatten. Dann befahl Fred: „Okaaaayy… Augen auf!"

Ich schlug se auf und sah mich um. In etwa 300 Meter Entfernung standen die Gryffindors und Slytherins in zwei Reihen, neben jedem von ihnen lag ein Besen.

„Tja, die erste Flugstunde der kleinen Kerle ist jedes Jahr ein Genuss für sich!", seufzte George und zog mich hinunter ins Gras, Fred gesellte sich zu uns und zog drei Ferngläser hervor. Er hielt mir eins hin. „Danke!", meinte ich und nahm das Ding mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Ob wir überhaupt zuschauen durften?

Ich hielt mir das Fernglas vor Augen und war äußerst überrascht, als ich plötzlich klar und deutlich Madame Hoochs Stimme hören konnte. „Nun, worauf wartet ihr noch?", blaffte sie die Schüler an. Erschrocken ließ ich es wieder sinken und sah Fred fragend an – er grinste.

„Tja, da staunst du, was? Unsere neu entwickelten „Fernhörgläser". Cool, oder?", meinte er lässig. „Ja, verdammt nützlich!", antwortete ich beeindruckt. Die beiden überraschten mich immer wieder. „Kannst es dir behalten, wenn du willst. Wir haben noch ein paar!", bot George großzügig an. „Danke Jungs!", freute ich mich und hielt mir das Fernhörglas wieder an die Augen.

Gerade war Madame Hoochs Pfiff ertönt, doch Neville war der einzige, der hochschoss. Und nicht wieder herunterkam…!

Wir hielten alle den Atem an, Madame Hooch schrie noch: „Komm zurück, Junge!", doch Neville schien die Kontrolle abgegeben zu haben. Ich erinnerte mich an meinen furchtbaren Sturz vor einigen Jahren, als ich in der zweiten Klasse in einen Wirbelsturm geraten war… und wusste sofort, was jetzt kam. Der kleine Junge glitt seitlich vom Besenstiel und fiel sieben Meter in die Tiefe. Sofort war ich auf den Beinen und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf ihn, um den Aufprall zu dämpfen: „**Emollio Humus!**" Die Weasleys waren nun an meiner Seite und sahen ängstlich zu dem Pulk um Neville hinüber. Dann schaltete sich mein Denken wieder ein und ich hob wieder das Glas an die Augen, als Madame Hooch gerade sagte: „Ihr lasst die Besen, wo sie sind, oder ihr seid schneller aus Hogwarts draußen, als ihr _Quidditch_ sagen könnt!" und mit einem aufrecht gehenden Neville in Richtung Schloss eilte.

Mein Verdacht, dass das Zuschauen verboten war, bestätigte sich, als die Zwillinge mich packten und hinter die Schlosstreppe zerrten. Als sie verschwunden waren, kamen wir wieder hervor.

„Habt ihr das Gesicht von diesem Riesentrampel gesehen?", lachte gerade der kleine Malfoy. _Zu dem passt der Name eines Kaktus wirklich gut! _

Ich sah, wie die anderen Slytherins in sein Lachen einstimmten und die Gryffindors sie scharf zurechtwiesen. Dann hob Draco irgendetwas vom Boden auf und zeigte es den anderen. „Schaut mal, das blöde Ding, das die Oma von Longbottom ihm geschickt hat!"

Ein Erinnermich glitzerte in der hellen Sonne. Jetzt sah ich, wie Harry vortrat. Er zitterte vor Wut. „Gib es her, Malfoy."

„Ich glaub, ich steck es irgendwohin, damit Longbottom es sich abholen kann – wie wär's mit – oben auf einem Baum?"

Ich betete insgeheim, dass Harry nicht auf diese Stichelei hereinfiel – doch meine Gebete wurden nicht erhört. „Gib es _her!_", schrie der Schwarzhaarige.

Anstatt auf ihn zu hören, schwang Malfoy sich in die Lüfte. Harry machte nun Anstalten, ihm nachzufliegen. Die Weasleyzwillinge stöhnten.

Plötzlich stieß Fred George an und flüsterte ihm was zu, aber ich verstand dennoch, was er sagte: „Snape kommt!" Die Panik in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Wenn Snape Harry in der Luft sehen würde, würde er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und ihn rauswerfen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen! Entschlossen sprang ich auf die Füße und steckte das Fernhörglas ein. „Ihr geht und passt auf, dass Harry nichts passiert, klar? Ich halte Snape auf!", befahl ich und sprang die Treppenstufen hoch. Er kam bestimmt aus den Kerkern, also hastete ich zur Treppe und überlegte einen Moment, wie ich es angehen sollte, ihn aufzuhalten.

Dann fiel mir etwas ein – und ich stöhnte ergeben. Zwei Stufen unter mir befand sich eine Trickstufe. Ich schloss die Augen und trat genau hinein, sodass ich bis zu den Knien darin versank. Im nächsten Moment rauschte die Fledermaus auch schon um die Ecke. „Professor Snape! Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte…?", fragte ich mit leidender Stimme und sah ihn an. „Roberts! Verdammt noch mal, selbst ein Erstklässler hätte mehr Verstand!", fauchte er genervt und zog mich an den Armen. Ich machte mich absichtlich schwer und setzte eine Jammermiene auf: „Auuu! Die Arme abreißen kann ich mir auch selbst, danke!"

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich auch noch an wie eine Erstklässlerin!", meinte Snape spöttisch. Dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter und schlang, bevor ich überhaupt realisiert hatte, was er da tat, die Arme um meine Taille. „Hey!", empörte ich mich. Dann hob er mich einfach hoch, als würde ich nichts wiegen. „Das hätte ich so einem dürren Kerl wie Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut!", rutschte es mir heraus, bevor ich mir auf die Zunge biss. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und er ließ mich schnell los. „Ich bin absolut zufrieden mit meinem Körpergewicht, Miss Roberts!"

Und er drehte sich um und wollte durch die Eingangshalle gehen. Schnell hastete ich ihm nach und rief, auf einen Überraschungseffekt hoffend: „Es sollte keine Beleidigung sein, Sir! Ich mag dürre Männer!" Und es wirkte, denn er wirbelte schneller herum, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. „Wie soll ich das denn jetzt bitte verstehen?", fragte er mit einem Hauch Unsicherheit in der Stimme. Ich hielt knapp vor ihm an und antwortete: „Gar nicht! Also, ich wollte ehrlich gesagt zu Ihnen!" –„Zu mir? Freiwillig?" Snape klang ehrlich verblüfft. Ich schnaubte: „Ja, freiwillig! Und nein, ich habe diesmal keinen Liebestrank intus. Ich fordere Sie hiermit zur Revanche!" Langsam aber sicher reifte ein Plan in meinem Schädel, mit dem ich Snape von den Ländereien fortlocken konnte. „Welche Revanche? Können Sie sich mal deutlicher ausdrücken?", wollte er wissen. „Na, zur Revanche im Schachspielen! Ich schulde Ihnen noch zwei Spiele. Also, was ist?", fragte ich frech. Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an: „Meinetwegen. Kommen Sie später in mein Büro." Und damit war er wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen. Mist! Meine Taktik war nach hinten losgegangen.

„Halt, Professor!", schrie ich fast schon panisch und stürzte nach vorne, um ihn am Ärmel aufzuhalten. Leider stolperte ich, ungeschickt wie ich war, über den glatten Boden und knallte ungebremst gegen ihn. Sofort schob er seine Arme unter meine Ellbogen und zog mich wieder hoch. „Sind Sie eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", polterte er wütend. Ich schrumpfte ein bisschen. „N-nein, aber Sie können jetzt nicht raus!"

„Ach, und wieso nicht?", kam es zynisch daher.

„Weil….weil es regnet!", schloss ich lahm. Er zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Weil es regnet." Offensichtlich dachte er, ich wäre verrückt geworden.

„Sonst noch was? Ich habe eben aus dem Fenster geschaut, da war noch strahlender Sonnenschein. Suchen Sie sich jemand anderen, den Sie mit dummen Lügen nerven können.", fauchte er und wollte mich einfach so stehen lassen, doch ich stellte mich ihm in den Weg und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Jetzt **reicht es aber, Mister Snape!!!**" Meine Stimme hatte einen drohenden Ton angenommen. Das war zwar nur ein Spiel, aber so beleidigen lassen wollte ich mich dann doch nicht. Er machte einen kurzen Schritt auf mich zu, sodass wir fast Nase an Nase standen. „Ach ja??", flüsterte er und sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht. Merkwürdig. Er ging sehr unregelmäßig.

„Merken Sie denn nicht, dass ich gerne _jetzt_ mit Ihnen spielen will?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Die Wut war verpufft, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

„Na gut. Dann spielen Sie.", antwortete er und versuchte, unbeteiligt zu klingen. Doch ich konnte sehen, wie seine Pulsschlagader heftiger pochte.

Kurzentschlossen legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm und zog ihn wieder in Richtung Kerker. Und zu meinem größten Erstaunen ging er brav mit.

_**Severus:**_

Was meinte sie mit _spielen_? Doch nicht etwa das, woran er denken musste, seit sie das Wort spielen verwendet hatte? Woran er denken musste, seit er sie gesehen hatte, wie sie so feurig vor ihm gestanden und ihn angepflaumt hatte? Nein, das konnte sie unmöglich meinen… nicht bei ihm. Ausgeschlossen. „Schulordnung, Severus, Schulordnung!", erinnerte er sich wütend. Dann legte sich ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sie zog ihn in Richtung Kerker. Er könnte sich einfach weigern. Er müsste einfach stehenbleiben und in die Gegenrichtung ziehen. Er wollte doch eben noch rausgehen. Warum tat er es dann nicht?

Er wusste es nicht. Aber dieses Mädchen – diese Frau – hatte in diesem Moment die absolute Kontrolle über ihn. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel. „Na gut!", hörte er sich sagen, doch es klang seltsam fern. „Ein Spiel!"

_**Amy:**_

Also opferte ich mich noch einmal auf, um ein weiteres Match mit ihm zu spielen. Doch mit Snapes Vorschlag hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Wir saßen gerade auf der Couch, vor uns das aufgebaute Spielbrett, als er plötzlich die Stille durchbrach: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir dieses Spiel etwas… spannender gestalten?" –„Wie das denn?", fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Mit einer kleinen Wette, zum Beispiel. Der Verlierer muss die Bedingung des Gewinners erfüllen." Ich rollte die Augen: „Ich weiß, wie man wettet!" –„Also?" Ich überlegte einen Moment. Die Chancen, dass ich gewann, lagen ungefähr 10:90. Keine gute Aussicht… Aber wozu war ich eine Gryffindor?

„Einverstanden. Nennen Sie Ihren Wetteinsatz!"

„Wenn Sie verlieren, nehme ich Sie zum Zutaten sammeln für eine Nacht mit in den Verbotenen Wald."

Ich nickte und erwiderte: „Und wenn ich gewinne, dann müssen Sie zum Halloweenball einen weißen Anzug tragen!"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber ich blickte ihn unverwandt an, bis auch er nickte. Dann begannen wir.

Leider war ich nicht so ganz bei der Sache und machte einige Fehler, und irgendwann stand dann sein Läufer in der Lücke, die eben noch der Ausweg für meinen König gewesen war. Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Snape und stand plötzlich hinter mir. Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und hauchte leise, in einem gänzlich unbekannten Tonfall: „Schachmatt!" Ich zitterte kurz und fragte dann säuerlich: „Und wann ist unser kleiner Ausflug?" –„Oh, der dauert noch ein bisschen. Nicht vor Februar, würde ich sagen."

Sein Grinsen war deutlich hörbar. Ich knurrte leise und stand ebenfalls auf. „Dann bis Freitag, Sir!", meinte ich steif und ging zur Tür. „Sie meinen bis morgen!", rief er mir nach, dann war ich draußen.

Meine Laune hob sich auch nicht unbedingt, als mir die Zwillinge im zweiten Stock über den Weg liefen und aufgeregt berichteten, dass Harry Potter als Sucher in die Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen worden war. Der Junge hatte echt mehr Glück als Verstand!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

**-Das Monster, das den Schatz bewacht -**

Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag trudelte mein neuer Habichtskauz mit Brooks' Antwort ein. Allerdings brauchte er zwei Anläufe, weil er beim ersten Mal mit dem Kopf voran gegen die Scheibe knallte. Er schien nicht sonderlich intelligent zu sein! Brooks schrieb, dass sie sich wahnsinnig über das Wiedersehen mit uns „Turteltäubchen" freute (was mir ein lautes Schnauben entlockte) und uns am Ende der Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade erwarten würde.

Ich war mir nun gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ich mit Snape gehen sollte. Sie würde nur wieder auf falsche Gedanken kommen.

Und überhaupt: wie sah es denn aus, wenn eine Schülerin und ein Lehrer gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gingen, obwohl gar kein Hogsmeade -Wochenende war?

Um 7 Uhr sah ich zum ersten Mal zu, wie Harry auf dem Quidditchfeld flog. Natürlich nur von weitem, mit Freds und Georges genialer Fernhörglaserfindung. Dennoch konnte ich nicht bestreiten, dass er eindeutig mehr Talent besaß als alle, die ich je gesehen hatte. Vermutlich würde er sogar Charlie Weasley schlagen...

„_Was machen Sie denn hier? Haben Sie nichts zu tun_?", fragte eine ruhige Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich erschrocken um und vesteckte das Glas hinter meinem Rücken. Quirrell sah mit seinem Turban auf dem Kopf irgendwie immer seltsam aus... aber heute war er regelrecht gespenstisch blass. „Professor! Ich geniesse die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Ab Oktober kann man hier schon mit ungemütlichem Wetter rechnen!", entgegnete ich freundlich. Er nickte langsam und sah an mir vorbei Richtung Quidditchfeld. Ich hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er mich durchschaut hatte. Rasch stand ich auf und klopfte mir das Gras von der Hose. Er wandte sich wieder mir zu, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war fast beängstigend, als er fragte: „_Waren Sie gerade im Wald?_"

„Nein, Sir! Ich bin eigentlich nicht so verrückt, ohne Begleitung und Kompass in einen Wald zu laufen, der „Verboten" im Namen hat." Das eigentlich beruhte auf der Tatsache, dass ich genau dies letztes Jahr getan hatte und Snape mir hinterher gegangen war. Aber das musste ich Quirrell ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

„_Und wie wäre es, wenn ich Begleitung und Kompass spielen würde?_", fragte mich der Professor mit der Spur eines blassen Lächelns auf den Lippen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte dabei aber freundlich zurück: „Nein, vielen Dank. Ich habe wirklich keinen Bedarf, da reinzugehen. Wenn sich ganz plötzlich der Wunsch zeigen sollte, melde ich mich, versprochen!" Er ließ keine Enttäuschung erkennen. Merkwürdig, mal wieder hatte sich sein Verhalten total verändert! Er sah wieder zum Wald, als überlege er, dann drehte er sich zu mir und lockte: „_Ich könnte Ihnen ein paar Einhörner zeigen. Sie sind wirklich ... zum Sterben schön!_" Wie Quirrell das sagte! Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ich bekam auf einmal regelrecht Panik. „Tut mir leid, aber... ich muss nochmal in die Bibliothek!", entschuldigte ich mich verwirrt und lief so schnell es ging zurück zum Schloss.

Da ich gerade nichts anderes vorhatte, führte mich mein Weg tatsächlich in die riesige Bibliothek. Dort ließ ich mich an einen der Tische nieder, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und grübelte über Quirrell nach. Beziehungsweise über die Quirrells, die es zu geben schien. Da war einmal der schüchterne, der kaum mal den Mund auftat. Dann der einfühlsame Quirrell, der mir bisher immer noch am besten gefallen hatte, mit dem ich einen Ausflug nach London unternommen hatte, ohne mich auch nur einmal zu verletzen. Und gerade eben hatte er etwas furchtbar Drohendes an sich gehabt. Auch jetzt noch richteten sich meine Nackenhaare auf, wenn ich daran dachte. Seine Stimme, sie hatte so gefühlskalt geklungen! Für einen Moment war ich mir ganz sicher gewesen, dass er mich zwingen würde, mit ihm in den Wald zu gehen.

Ich horchte auf, als ich ein leises Schluchzen hinter dem Regal links von mir vernahm. Es klang wie ein weinendes Mädchen. Leise stand ich auf und kam um das Regal herum.

Dort saß jemand, mit dem ich in der Bibliothek eigentlich hätte rechnen können: Hermine Granger! An ein Bücherregal gelehnt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, kauerte sie am Boden. Ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich unregelmäßig. Vorsichtig kam ich näher und ließ mich langsam neben ihr nieder. Sie hörte mich und blickte erschrocken auf. Ich tat so, als würde ich sie gar nicht beachten und starrte weiter geradeaus. Daraufhin fing sie wieder an zu schluchzen und ignorierte mich. Aber ich hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, was gleich passieren würde, immerhin war ich auch mal klein gewesen.

Und tatsächlich: nach ein paar Minuten spürte ich, wie sie sich zögerlich an mich lehnte und hob den Arm, um es ihr bequemer zu machen. Noch immer wurde sie von Schluchzern geschüttelt und ich ließ ihr Zeit, sich zu beruhigen. Als es immer weniger wurden, strich ich ihr sanft durchs buschige Haar, und schließlich hob sie langsam den Kopf und flüsterte leise: „Danke!"

„Gern geschehen. Erzählst du mir, warum du nicht bei den anderen bist?", fragte ich. Sie nickte und meinte dann langsam: „Es ist nur... nur so, dass...die anderen wollen nicht, dass ich bei ihnen bin. Sie mögen mich nicht. Niemand hier kann mich ausstehen. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn ich einfach wieder heimfahren würde." _Alle Jahre wieder! _dachte ich, innerlich lächelnd. Schon im letzten Jahr musste ich eine kleine Hufflepuffschülerin dazu überreden, hier zu bleiben. Aber damals hatte nicht so viel von der Kleinen abgehangen. Ich atmete tief durch und spielte mal wieder den Seelenklempner: „Hermine. Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Nicht jeder hat hier einen leichten Start. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass auch du hier noch Freunde finden wirst. Die besten, um genau zu sein! Halte einfach durch und zeige ihnen, dass du auch einfach Hermine sein kannst! Du musst dich nicht hinter Büchern verschanzen, um angesehen zu werden. In deinem - was sag ich - in _unserem _Haus zählen andere Dinge. Du bist ein schlauer Löwe, womöglich sogar der schlauste, aber das heißt nicht gleich, dass du auch gemocht wirst. Dafür sind die Ravenklaws zuständig! Sei ein tapferes Mädchen, halte dich an die Regeln und niemand kann dir was vorwerfen. Du gehörst zu uns wie...ich weiß auch nicht, wie der Turban zu Quirrells Kopf!" Sie kicherte leise und sah mich mit einem so niedlichen Gesichtsausdruck an, dass ich sie grade nochmal knuddeln musste. Daraufhin lachte sie sogar schon wieder.

„Also meinst du, ich solle weniger lesen und mich mehr auf die Aktivitäten der anderen konzentrieren?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Ja, genau das. Hier, warum nimmst du nicht dieses Ding und gehst runter auf die Ländereien? Harry übt grade Fliegen, er ist richtig gut!", meinte ich und reichte ihr das Fernhörglas. „Oh, dankeschön! Eine gute Idee. Ich bring es dir nachher in dein Zimmer, okay?" -„In Ordnung, aber lass dir ruhig Zeit!", mahnte ich und grinste ihr hinterher, als ihr Haarbusch um die Ecke wehte.

Kaum war sie fort, trat eine schwarze Gestalt aus der anderen Regalreihe. Snape.

Sein Blick war seltsam sentimental, als er mich fixierte. „Hübsch geregelt!", meinte er nur und wollte wieder gehen, in diesem Moment spürte ich den langsam bekannten Sog in die Dunkelheit, in der eine weitere Zukunftsvision wartete. _Immer im falschen Moment! Sowas Lästiges! _„Professooooo...", hauchte ich noch leise und sah, wie Snape wieder herumfuhr, dann wurde alles schwarz.

_Ich kann mich nicht selbst sehen. Alles ist anders!_

_Ich bin _ _kleiner. Viel kleiner als gewöhnlicher. Mein Körper liegt träge auf einem hohen Ast. Durch meine veränderten Augen sehe ich die Nacht um mich herum schärfer als gewöhnlich. Ich gähne und stehe auf, balanciere mein Gleichgewicht perfekt auf dem feuchten Holz. Ich habe vier lange, muskulöse Beine. Mein Schwanz pendelt hin und her, dann springe ich in die Tiefe und lande sicher auf den Pfoten. Sie schmiegen sich sanft an den laubigen Waldboden, machen kein Geräusch. Wie ein Schatten husche ich durch das Unterholz, immer auf der Suche nach Wasser. Äste streifen raschelnd mein Fell. Dann nehme ich mit meiner feinen Nase einen gefährlichen Geruch wahr. Schnell und athletisch springe ich hinter einen breiten Baumstamm und ducke mich, sodass ich nah am Boden liege. Ich zittere angespannt, jede Bewegung in meiner Sicht wird die angespannten Muskeln federn lassen, damit ich mich auf den Gegner stürzen kann. Doch der Geruch wird wieder schwächer und verzieht sich schließlich ganz. Gemächlich richte ich mich auf und laufe weiter._

_Dann öffnet sich der Wald und ich komme zu einem kleinen Teich, der ruhig unter den Sternen liegt. Er ist sehr klar, genau wie der Himmel, der sich darin wiederspiegelt. Langsam gehe ich näher und bücke mich, um zu trinken. Mein Gesicht erscheint in der Wasseroberfläche: funkelnd gelbe Augen, kurze Ohren, schwarzes Fell in einem breiten Katzengesicht und lange, gefährlich aussehende Zähne. Aber sie sind nicht wirklich gefährlich, weil ich noch nie jemanden gebissen habe. Immerhin weiß ich sehr genau, dass sich das nicht gehört - - - - - - - - - -selbst wenn ich jetzt gerade wie ein Panther aussehe!_

Keuchend schlug ich die Augen auf und fand mich in ein paar kräftigen Armen wieder, die mich beinahe zerquetschten. Sie steckten in schwarzen Ärmeln. Ungutes ahnend sah ich hoch und direkt in das Gesicht eines menschlichen Panthers: Snape hatte anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich wieder unter den Ansprechbaren weilte. Gedankenverloren sah er an mir vorbei und hielt mich fest. Er ließ mich nicht angeekelt los! Nein, stattdessen quetschte er mir gerade den linken Arm ein und ich realisierte, dass wir beide in einer sehr unbequemen Stellung auf dem Boden hockten. Trotzdem ließ ich mir einen Moment Zeit, um seinen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck zu verinnerlichen. Er sah irgendwie so gar nicht gefährlich oder gar bösartig aus von dieser Perspektive! Ich sah mir seinen Hals, sein Kinn, die Haare und seine Nase genau an. Dann wanderte mein Blick zu seinen Augen - die mich spöttisch fixierten. Sofort spürte ich, wie ich rot wurde.

„Sind Sie langsam fertig mit Ihrer Musterung?", spöttelte er sanft. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass man sogar röter als rot werden werden konnte - bis jetzt. Ich musste regelrecht glühen, so peinlich war es mir, von ihm beim Gestarre erwischt zu werden. „Haben Sie etwa Ihre Sprache verloren? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein!" Der seltsam schwache Moment war verflogen und ich richtete mich aprubt auf: „Entschuldigen Sie mal bitte! Nur weil ich Sie eine Sekunde angesehen habe, heißt das doch nicht, dass Sie sich darüber lustig machen müssen!" Nicht ganz unabsichtlich landete mein Ellbogen in seiner Magengegend.

„Umpfff!" Er stieß die Luft aus und ließ mich los. Endlich befreit richtete ich mich rasch auf.

„Das war wohl eher eine Minute!", konterte er und kam ebenfalls - und deutlich eleganter - auf die Füße. Ich schnaubte nur und wandte mich ab. „Was haben Sie gesehen?", durchbrach er schließlich die Stille. „Tja, das wüssten Sie wohl gern, stimmt's?", erwiderte ich und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei aus der Bibliothek. Offenbar war er sich zu fein, um mir hinterher zu laufen. Es war mir nur recht, denn mir war etwas aufgefallen: ich wusste nun, welche Animagusform ich haben würde. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, ich konnte McGonagall direkt am Dienstag Bescheid geben. Ich wollte ein Panther werden.

Es war schon nach neun und ich hätte eigentlich in meinem Zimmer sein müssen, zum Glück war Snape zu abgelenkt gewesen, um mir Punkte abzuziehen. Ich hasste es, ihm dafür Gelegenheit zu geben.

Vorsichtig lugte ich um die Ecken, bevor ich die Flure entlang schlich. Auch McGonagall oder einem anderen Lehrer wollte ich ungern begegnen.

Plötzlich blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort drüben rannten vier Gestalten auf mich zu! Ich machte einen Hechtsprung hinter die Büste von Heinrich dem Helden und hörte sie kurze Zeit später vorbeihechten. Als ich ihnen hinterher sah, traf mich fast dder Schlag: es waren Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville!

_Was zum Teufel tun sie da? Es ist schon nach Sperrstunde! _Eigentlich war ich nicht so neugierig, aber das Lehrersein hatte sich tief verwurzelt, daher lief ich ihnen schnellstens hinterher. Ich hatte pures Glück, denn wenn ich noch länger dort stehengeblieben wäre, hätte Filch mich erwischt.

Dann erreichte ich endlich die Sackgasse, wo die vier Kleinen gerade mit Peeves stritten, der sich offenbar nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sie verpetzen sollte oder nicht. Ich holte gerade Luft, um die vier auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, als Ron plötzlich nach dem Geist schlug und rief: „Aus dem Weg!" _**Haben die ihm Rattenmist ins Hirn geschüttet**_? Ich klatschte mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, doch keiner der vier hörte es, denn in diesem Moment brüllte Peeves los: „SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT!!! SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT, HIER IM ZAUBERKUNSTKORRIDOR!!!"

Sofort rannten die vier weiter, Neville bildete das Schlusslicht. Am Ende des Flures krachten sie gegen eine verschlossene Tür. Ich zog leise den Zauberstab und klopfte mir auf den Kopf: „Invizibilitate!" Ich spürte das feuchtwarme Gefühl des Desillusionierungszaubers an mir herunter tröpfeln. Er würde reichen, um mich in dem Zwielicht des dunklen Flures zu verbergen. Kaum war der Zauber vollständig, da rannte Filch um die Ecke. Erschrocken sah ich mich nach den vier Kindern um - doch sie waren verschwunden. Wo waren sie hin? Verdammt, James' Sohn konnte man nicht aus den Augen lassen, der hatte nur Unsinn im Kopf!

Dem sinnentbehrenden Disput zwischen Filch und Peeves schenkte ich keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr, sondern sah mich genau um. Keine Wandbehänge oder Tunnel – nichts! Ich drückte mich rasch an die Wand, als Filch wütend an mir vorbeihastete. Unschlüssig stand ich nun da, mitten in der Schule, und die Kälte kroch mir die Arme hoch, denn der Tag war schön gewesen, weshalb ich bloß Jeans und ein dünnes T-Shirt anhatte. „Verfluchte Kids!", stöhnte ich und wollte mich gerade geschlagen geben –

als die verschlossene Tür am Ende des Flures aufschwang und die vier Gryffindors Hals über Kopf herausstürzten. Neville sah aus, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Ich sprang erneut aus dem Weg, als sie an mir vorbei rasten. Hinter der offen hin und herschwingenden Tür erklang ein schauriges Hundegebell. Neugierig trat ich näher. Man, machte das Vieh einen Krach! Ich hatte kaum die Öffnung erreicht, als mir gleich drei geifernde Mäuler entgegenkamen. Brüllend sprang ich zurück.

Der Hund hatte **drei Köpfe**!!!! Und einer davon hätte mich gerade beinahe erwischt. Was dachte Albus sich nur dabei, ein solches Monster in die Schule zu lassen? Das sah mir ganz nach Hagrids speziellen Lieblingen aus.

Keuchend schlug ich die Tür zu. „Colloportus!", flüsterte ich und hörte, dass sie sich wieder verschloss. Wie gut, dass das Vieh mich nur hatte riechen können, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich längst Hundefutter!

Erst als ich wieder rational denken konnte, realisierte ich es. Das wichtige Detail, das ich beinahe außer Acht gelassen hätte. Die Falltür. Das Monster hatte auf einer Falltür gestanden. Es hatte den Anschein, dass ich den Standort des Steins der Weisen in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Langsam wurde mir klar, dass die Verlockung dieses Schatzes sich auf alle hier auswirken würde. Keinem der Eingeweihten konnte es völlig egal sein, dass unter ihnen ein Artefakt ruhte, das Unsterblichkeit und Reichtum verlieh.

Und der Hund war das Monster, das den Schatz bewachte, um die einfachen Leute davon abzuhalten, ihn sich zu holen. Leute wie mich.

Denn so angestrengt Albus dieses und letztes Jahr auch versucht hatte, mich von seinem in mich gesetzten Vertrauen zu überzeugen – _ich _war nicht in die Abwehrzauber um den Stein herum eingeweiht worden. Albus vertraute mir als Onkel und als Schulleiter, aber als misstrauischen Menschenkenner musste ich ihn wohl noch überzeugen.


	9. Chapter 9

Baltaineshadow: Ups, sorry, hab letztes Kapitel glatt vergessen, dir zu schreiben! Also, es kam ja jetzt heraus, welches tier sie voraussichtlich wird. Aber warten wir's mal ab. Ich hoffe, nach diesem Kapitel schlägst du mich nicht O =) Ich schreib bald weiter!

hdl melli

**Kapitel 9**

**-Gefährlicher Leichtsinn-**

Am nächsten Tag direkt nach dem Unterricht hastete ich ins Büro meines Onkels.

„Albus, du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können!" Tadelnd sah ich den Schulleiter an und lief dann weiter vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. „Das Mistvieh hätte mir fast die Hand abgebissen." –„Falls es dich beruhigt, ich habe am Bankett alle Schüler – einschließlich dir – vorgewarnt, dass der Gang im dritten Stock tabu ist, es sei denn, man will sterben. Manchmal lohnt es sich eben doch, einem alten Professor zuzuhören!", gluckste mein Onkel fröhlich und griff sich einen Lakritzschnapper. „Ich habe zugehört!", gab ich schmollend zurück und blieb stehen. „Nun, offensichtlich nicht ganz so genau, aber ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Wenn man neben Severus sitzt, wird man schonmal abgelenkt. Er hat nicht unbedingt die besten Tischmanieren." Ich konnte mir ein Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Wenn das jetzt nicht untertrieben war! „Na ja, ich wollte mich ja nicht beklagen, aber es spritzt schon ein bisschen, wenn er mal wieder die Kanne umschmeißt und sich zu fein ist, sie wieder hinzustellen.", kicherte ich leise. „Nanana, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Immerhin ist er dein Lehrer!" Albus duckte sich ein bisschen unter meinem Todesblick. „Du solltest Fluffy übrigens lieber nicht Mistvieh nennen, wenn Hagrid in der Nähe ist – er reagiert immer so empfindlich, wenn man seine Lieblinge beleidigt." –„Ich wusste es! Hagrid und seine Monsterchen! Wer kam auf die glorreiche Idee, dieses Ding Fluffy zu nennen?", wollte ich wissen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen prustete mein Onkel plötzlich los und es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Augenverdrehend ließ ich mich in einem bequemen Ohrensessel nieder und wartete.

„D-das war Professor Snape!", keuchte er schließlich und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Der Typ scheint auch so seine Probleme bei der Namensgebung zu haben, erst Draco, dann Fluffy…ich glaube, ich weiß, wie Voldemort auf seinen Spitznamen gekommen ist. Jetzt mal ehrlich, das klingt doch voll nach „Waldi", und Waldi nennt man einen Hund und keinen Mann." Ich war nicht mehr zu bremsen. „Ach, wusstest du schon, dass ich Snapes Waldkauz Ulli getauft habe? Ich finde, das passt total zu ihm. Also zu dem Kauz, nicht zu Snape. Jetzt bräuchte ich nur noch einen Namen für meinen eigenen Habichtskauz. Hast du ne Idee?"

Er blinzelte kurz und meinte dann: „Ich weiß nicht, aber wie wäre es denn mit dem Namen von Karkaroffs Raben? Nikodemus?" –„Perfekt!", seufzte ich glücklich und wirbelte hinaus, um Niko die Nachricht mitzuteilen.

Gerade zog ich mich um - der Tag versprach, nochmal richtig heiß zu werden - da klopfte es an meiner Bürotür. Mit einer Hand an der Sandalette sprang ich vom Sofa.

„Moment noch - aahhhh!", schrie ich und verlor -zum hundertsten Mal - das Gleichgewicht. Von der Tür her erscholl ein sehr schadenfrohes „Kann ich helfen?", was mir sofort verriet, wer da angeklopft und gleich die Tür aufgerissen hatte.

„Sehr ritterlich von Ihnen, aber vielen Dank, wenn ich alleine hinfallen kann, kann ich für gewöhnlich auch wieder selbst aufstehen!", grummelte ich und kämpfte mich hoch. Der Versuch wurde zusätzlich erschwert, da ich versuchte, Snape möglichst keinen Ausblick unter mein Kleid zu geben. Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte und ihm gegenüberstand, bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal, dass er mich ziemlich anstarrte. Ich straffte mein Kleid und sah zur Vorsicht noch einmal genau an mir herunter, doch es fiel nichts Ungewöhnliches auf.

„Was ist denn?", fragte ich schließlich patzig und er fuhr auf. „Was? Nichts. Ich - Sie sehen - anders aus.", endete er lahm und sah weg. Ich runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. _Seit ewigen Zeiten hat man mal wieder ein Kleid an und was bekommt man zu hören? Sie sehen anders aus. Was für eine grandiose Entdeckung! _

„Sie sind doch nicht hergekommen, um mir das zu sagen? Selbst für Sie wäre das eine ziemlich witzlose Beleidigung." Sofort biss ich mir auf die Lippe, denn sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich drohend: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und nein, eigentlich bin ich hier, um Sie zu fragen, was zum Teufel in Sie gefahren ist, Charles Weasley mitten in der Woche ins Schloss einzuladen." -„Ist er schon da?", hauchte ich mit leuchtenden Augen und wollte an ihm vorbeilaufen, doch Snape versperrte mir den Weg.

„Ich verlange eine Antwort, Roberts. Sie sind meine Schülerin und haben kein Recht, unter der Woche mit Ihren Verehrern auszugehen. Da könnte ja jeder kommen!" Ich schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme: „Ja, jeder, der 26 Jahre alt ist und diesen **Freund **lange nicht mehr gesehen hat!" Meine Stimme war hell und wütend.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Sie ein so kurzes Kleid angezogen haben.", meinte er mit ätzender Stimme und ließ seine Augen einmal mehr das grau-schwarze Mini hinabwandern. Der Blick jagte mir zornige Schauer über den Rücken. Mein Stimme schwang von hell und wütend auf schneidend und eiskalt um: „Wenn Sie", ich bebte vor Wut, „wenn Sie mir damit unterstellen wollen, ich hätte vor, mit Charlie Weasley zu schlafen, dann sind Sie der hohlste, arroganteste, idiotischste Hornochse, den ich kenne, _Professor Snape!_" Dieser Mann besaß auch noch die Frechheit, sich zu entspannen und beiseite zu treten, wo ich doch so gerne einen Grund gehabt hätte, ihn zu schlagen! „Meinetwegen, gehen Sie. Aber wo immer der Kerl Sie hinschleppt, ich werde nicht kommen und Ihnen aus der Patsche helfen. Und wenn sich dort alle Todesser versammeln, die es noch gibt! Da können Sie dann allein rauskommen!" -„Das kann und das werde ich! Wie oft muss ich Ihnen eigentlich noch sagen, dass ich Ihren Schutz nicht brauche! Und das können Sie auch gleich noch Albus ausrichten. Ich will heute keinen von Ihnen mehr sehen." Mit diesen Worten rannte ich an ihm vorbei und zur Treppe. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, Charlie wiederzusehen. Und als ich die Marmortreppe hinunterlief, entdeckte ich sofort den feuerroten Haarschopf, der hinten im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war.

„Charlie!", rief ich und rannte auf ihn zu. Er drehte sich um und strahlte, was die Wangen hergaben. „Hi, Amy! Schön, dich mal wiederzusehen! Wollen wir uns noch kurz in die Große Halle setzen?", fragte er freundlich.

Aber ich hatte es ziemlich eilig, wegzukommen. „Können wir sofort los? Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig auf das Konzert!" Er war einverstanden und wir liefen schnell die Treppe hinunter ins Freie. Während wir die Ländereien durchstreiften, erzählten wir uns beinahe alles, was wir seit dem letzten Treffen erlebt hatten. Er zeigte mir stolz seine neusten Brandwunden.

„Hier, siehst du die schlangenförmige Narbe oberhalb des Ellbogens? Das war eines der Ungarischen Hornschwanz-Weibchen. Als ich ihr Gelege zählen wollte, ist sie regelrecht ausgeflippt, hat sich auf mich gestürzt und fünf von den anderen mussten sie schocken, damit sie Ruhe gibt. War echt spannend!"

Im Gegenzug berichtete ich ihm von meinen Tagen auf einer Vampirhochburg. Er schien brennend interessiert. „Und du hast dich wirklich gut mit denen verstanden? Sie sind gar nicht so unheimlich und fledermaushaft wie Snape?" Ich lachte: „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Die, die ich kenne, sind ein lustiges kleines Völkchen und unglaublich hübsch noch dazu."

„Echt? Ich kannte bisher immer nur Gerüchte. Sind sie blass?" -„Ja, sehr. Aber es ist keine kränkliche Blässe, weißt du, mehr so vornehm. Sie gehen einfach nicht gerne in die Sonne. Außer dieser unnatürlichen Blässe unterscheiden sie sich kein bisschen von hübschen Menschen. Aber vor einem wütenden Vampir solltest du dich besser in Acht nehmen." Ich schauderte unwillkürlich, als ich an das Bild einer aufgelöst zischenden, in Angriffsposition kauernden Brooks denken musste, dass sich mir damals geboten hatte.

Charlie legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern, als er es merkte. Er war schon immer sehr feinfühlig gewesen. Das mochte ich besonders an den Weasleys. Zumindest an diesem.

Das Konzert fand spätabends in einem ruhigen Vorort von London statt. Charlie hatte nicht zuviel versprochen: das Ambiente war perfekt, es waren nicht zuviele Leute da und wir hatten die besten Plätze.

Die Gruppe bestand aus einer hübschen rumänischen Sängerin und ihren drei jungen Begleitern. Sie war hauptsächlich auf Rock spezialisiert und spielte sehr gut. Charlie und ich tanzten, lachten und grölten mit, was das Zeug hielt, und hatten einen Riesenspaß. Immer wieder gaben wir uns gegenseitig einen aus.

Als ich einmal wieder zwischen den Leuten hindurchstolperte und meinem rothaarigen Begleiter noch ein Bier zuschob, stand er beinahe melancholisch am Fenster.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", brüllte ich über die Lautstärke hinweg und trank von meinem Bier. „Weiß auch nicht. Ich finde es wahnsinnig schade, dass ich am Sonntag schon wieder weg muss...dabei haben wir uns gerade erst wiedergesehen.", brüllte er zurück, legte mir eine große Hand auf die Schulter und sah mich mit einem unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick an.

Ich zog sein Ohr zu mir herunter, damit ich dran kam, und flüsterte hinein: „Dann geniesse die Stunden, die uns noch bleiben. Trübsal blasen kannst du auf dem Nachhauseweg!" Er schüttelte sich und meinte mit kehliger Stimme: „Hast ja Recht!" Dann nahm er einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Humpen und zog mich zur Tanzfläche. „Charlie! In dem Zustand kann ich nicht mehr tanzen!", protestierte ich lachend, doch er kannte kein Erbarmen und wirbelte mich wild herum, bis ich fast einknickte. Mit einem Arm an meinem Rücken fing er mich auf und zog mich zu sich hoch. Danach tanzten wir langsamer und achteten mehr darauf, wo wir hintraten.

Keiner von uns beiden hatte den Schatten am Ende der Halle gesehen, dessen blitzende Augen auf uns lagen. Daher fiel uns auch sein wütender Abgang durch die Hintertür nicht auf.

Die Band hörte um halb zwölf Uhr nachts auf zu spielen. Langsam schleppte ich mich hinaus, Charlie hing mir auf den Schultern und lallte vor sich hin. Lachend und schwankend stolperten wir durch die Straßen und achteten kaum auf unseren Weg, bis ich plötzlich aprubt stoppte. „Hey, sach ma, Charrlieee, wo müssen wirn hin? Hassu ein App..ein Appartment oda sowas?" Er sah mich belustigt an und zog mich zum gegenüberliegenden Gebäude.

Dort stand er einen Moment und versuchte vergeblich, den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu bekommen. „Ach, verdaaaaammt! Scheisding!", murmelte er gereizt und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Jackentasche.

„Aloh...Aloho....Alohomo!" Nichts geschah. Wütend trat Charlie gegen die klirrende Tür. Ich versuchte, ihn beiseite zu schieben, knallte aber lediglich gegen ihn: „Lassmichma... huch! Schullige!" Kichernd zog ich mich wieder an seinen Schultern hoch und lehnte mich einen Augenblick an ihn, mein Gesicht an seinem Jackett vergraben. Mir war ein wenig schwindelig. Dann packte ich den Türgriff und starrte auf das Türschloss. Das hatte bei mir schon einmal geklappt. Tief atmete ich die kühle Nachtluft ein und strich mit den Fingern über das Schloss - es klickte!

Er drängte mich hinein und zog sich und mir die Jacken aus. Dann lagen seine angenehm warmen Hände auf meinen nackten Schultern, wo sich Gänsehaut gebildet hatte.

„Du frierst ja!", hauchte er und zog mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein Kamin stand. Ich überließ es ihm, Feuer zu machen, und setzte mich staunend aufs beige Sofa. Der Ausblick war fantastisch, denn direkt links des Sofas waren riesige Panoramaglasscheiben angebracht und gaben den Blick auf die Nachbarhäuser und ein palmenartiges Gewächs frei.

Dann hörte ich Charlie hinter mir stehen und drehte mich um. Ich lachte ihm ins Gesicht, denn seine Haare waren offen und fielen ihm wirr in die Stirn. „Du siehst komisch aus!", kicherte ich und griff nach einer Strähne, um sie zurückzustreichen. Er nahm mein Handgelenk und legte meine offene Hand auf sein Herz. Es schlug heftig und unregelmäßig. _**Bubumm bumm bumm bubumm. **_Charlies warme braune Augen waren verhangen, als er sich neben mich setzte und meine Haare zurückstrich. Anschließend ließ er seine Hand auf meinem warmen Nacken liegen und zog mich behutsam zu sich heran. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sein Herzschlag steckte meinen an, während sich unsere Gesichter einander näherten. Wir waren vielleicht drei Zentimeter auseinander, ich spürte Charlies flachen Atem auf meiner Haut, als ich durch den alkoholgetränkten Nebel eine Stimme flüstern hörte. Ich kannte sie gut. „Unvernünftig!", flüsterte die Stimme.

Im letzten Moment drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und spürte Charlies Lippen meine Wange streifen. Ich sprang auf, verlor jedoch aufgrund des Schwindelgefühls die Balance und fiel zurück aufs Sofa, auf Charlies Körper. Er drehte sich um, nun saß ich auf seinem Bauch, und wollte mich grinsend zu sich herunterziehen. Ich versuchte, mich gegen seine warmen, angenehm rauen Hände zu wehren, doch er nahm diese Fluchtversuche wie es schien gar nicht mehr wahr und zog mich vehement zu sich herunter. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, und so gab ich auf und ließ mich auf seine Brust sinken. Charlies Hand legte sich auf meinen Rücken, ein Stück tiefer als angebracht gewesen wäre. Und die Stimme heulte wütend auf. Ich interessierte mich nicht mehr für sie, sondern überließ mich ganz in dem wohligen Gefühl von Charlies bemuskeltem Oberkörper unter mir und seinen streichelnden Händen auf meiner Haut. Vor dem Haus lief ein Schatten ungeduldig auf und ab.

Ein tiefer Schnarcher weckte mich. Verschlafen richtete ich mich auf und befühlte die seltsame Matratze genauer. Bis mir auffiel, dass diese Matratze ein Mann war, vergingen ungefähr drei Minuten vorsichtigen Tastens. Dann war ich hellwach und richtete mich entsetzt auf. Sofort erfasste mich der heftige Schwindel wieder und ich rutschte von wem auch immer herunter. „Humpfff!" Ärgerlich zog ich mich am Couchrand hoch und sah das Gesicht des Schlafenden. Charlie Weasley.

Dann kam die Erinnerung. _Mist, verdammter. Hier ist etwas gewaltig schiefgelaufen! Ich muss sofort nach Hogwarts zurück! _Ich richtete mir mein Kleid und zog mich ganz auf die sehr wackeligen Beine. Mit langsamen, schleichenden Schritten gelangte ich schließlich an den Kleiderständer und holte meine Jacke ab. Draußen fiel mir der von Charlie wütend fallengelassene Schlüsselbund auf. Ich hob ihn hoch und legte ihn auf einen kleinen Tisch im Flur. Dann zog ich die Tür zu.

Gott sei Dank begegnete mir auf der nächtlichen Straße niemand mehr, während ich mehr schlecht als recht herumtorkelte. Wo ging's hier nochmal zum Bahnhof?

Der Alkohol rauschte nach wie vor durch meine Adern und verhinderte klares Denken. Die dünne Jacke fest um mich gewickelt stolperte ich durch die Nacht. Wäre ich zurechnungsfähig gewesen, hätte ich einfach meinen Zauberstab geschwungen und den Fahrenden Ritter gerufen.

Irgendwann gab ich auf und ließ mich auf den Straßenrand sinken. „Ichwillnahause!", jammerte ich in einem Anfall von kindlicher Verzweiflung. Die Zähne schlugen klappernd aneinander. Apparieren. Ich musste apparieren!

Langsam kroch ich zur nächsten Straßenlaterne und zog mich daran hoch. Keine Menschenseele war in der Nähe, weder Zauberer noch Muggel. Aber die warnende Stimme meldete sich plötzlich wieder, gerade als ich versuchte, mich auf die goldene Dreierregel zu konzentrieren. „Leichtsinnig!", wisperte sie, „lebensgefährlich!" Doch mir war kalt und schwindelig und ich wollte nach Hause in mein Bett. Also apparierte ich.

Wie betäubt schlug ich die Augen auf und sah zu dem mächtigen, von Ebern flankierten Hogwartsportal hoch. Ich versuchte, mich aufzurappeln, doch mein linkes Bein wollte mich nicht tragen, also kroch ich auf allen vieren hindurch wie ein Hund.

Unwillkürlich musste ich an den Panther denken. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht nur ein Panther sein. Klar, Panther waren stark und wendig, aber ich wollte auch klein sein, und unauffällig, vielleicht sogar als Haustier durchgehen können. Vielleicht sollte ich McGonagall fragen, ob ich nicht mehrere Tiere sein könnte. Immerhin hatte ich ja auch verschiedene Augenfarben! Es wäre nur fair, wenn ich mehrere Tiere darstellen würde. Und die Gegner würde es verwirren.

Während ich benebelt über meine Animagusform nachdachte, versuchte ich wieder, auf die Beine zu kommen. Mein Kleid war durch das Herumrutschen auf dem nassen Gras durchweicht und schmutzig, zum Teil auch zerrissen, wie mir auffiel. Und ich hatte mich an der linken Seite anscheinend mit roter Farbe beschmiert. Diesmal schaffte ich es, auf zwei Beinen vorwärtszukommen, obwohl man meine Bewegung nicht unbedingt „laufen" nennen konnte.

Nachher hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie zum Teufel ich es geschafft hatte, bis zum Eingangsportal zu kommen. Ich kletterte unendlich erleichtert die Stufen hoch und zog das widerspenstige linke Bein hinter mir her. Plötzlich wurde alles um mich herum dunkler, obwohl in der Eingangshalle seltsamerweise noch Licht schien. Dort stand eine Gestalt, hochgewachsen und schwarz wie die Nacht, der ich gerade entkommen war. Ein Dämon, ganz sicher. Er bewegte sich auf mich zu. So wie seine Augen glühten, musste es ein Dämon sein. Auch das noch.

Mein benebeltes Gehirn erfasste gerade noch, dass der Dämon mich, offenbar außer sich vor Wut, anschrie: „SIE SIND DIE DÜMMSTE PERSON; DIE SEIT EWIGKEITEN DIESE HALLEN BETRETEN HAT ROBERTS!! FÜNFZIG PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR..." In der langsam näherkommenden Schwärze erkannte ich noch eine Gestalt, ihr Bart schimmerte perlweiß. „Severus, was ist denn hier los? Was schreien Sie denn so? Amy? AMY! Was ist passiert?!?" Amy? Wer war denn Amy? Mussten die alle so schreien, mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Der Schwindel erfasste mich wieder und zwang mich in die Knie. Sofort waren die beiden da. Der Dämon beugte sich über meine linke Seite und murmelte leise: „Zersplintert." Für einen Moment sah ich in besorgte Augen. Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	10. Chapter 10

Baltaineshadow: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Dafür bekommst du jetzt gleich ein paar Kapitel auf einmal. Du bist ja anscheinend die einzige, die meine Story überhaupt liest…

**Kapitel 10**

**-Schuldgefühle-**

Ich erwachte auf etwas Angenehmeren als beim letzten Mal. Dafür war mein Rausch verschwunden und ich hatte wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen. Und noch viel heftiger spürte ich ein Brennen an meinem linken Bein. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich und wand mich, doch da waren Hände, die mich fest umklammerten.

„Halten Sie sie ruhig, sonst kann ich das Diptam nicht auf die Wunde träufeln!", sagte eine gereizte Stimme nahe an meinem Ohr. Sie war viel zu laut! Dann ertönte eine andere Stimme keuchend: „Ich würde ja gern, aber sie zappelt so." Onkel Albus. Ich versuchte, still zu halten und schlug die Augen langsam auf.

„Wie gesagt, ich hätte keine Probleme damit, sie festzubinden oder ihr die Ganzkörperklammer anzuhexen, Sir. Aber das ist Ihre Entscheidung.", sagte Snape gerade mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die ich noch selten gehört hatte.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Severus. Ich bin ja auch wütend auf sie, dass sie sich so hat volllaufen lassen, aber das verstößt gegen die Vorschriften." So boshaft kannte ich Albus ja gar nicht.

Dann setzte plötzlich das Brennen ein, noch tausendmal schlimmer als zuvor. Ich bäumte mich auf und riss Albus meine Beine aus den Händen. Einer meiner Füße landete in Snapes Gesicht und er fuhr zurück und hielt sich die Nase. „Autsch!", fluchte er.

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte ich mit meinem liebsten Stimmchen, „aber es hat so weh getan."

„DAS HABEN SIE AUCH VERDIENT, SIE VERFLUCHTES WEIBSBILD!!!! WIESO MÜSSEN FRAUEN EIGENTLICH IMMER SO VERDAMMT DÄMLICH SEIN???", brüllte der geladene Tränkemeister sofort los und ich hielt mir stöhnend den Kopf.

„Sir, ich weiß ja, dass ich mich falsch verhalten habe und es tut mir auch schrecklich leid und ich werde auch jede Strafe mit schlechtem Gewissen annehmen, die Sie mir dafür aufbürden wollen, aber bitte sparen Sie sich das Schreien für später auf, wenn ich wieder beide Hälften meines Schädels beieinander habe!", beschwichtigte ich ihn leise krächzend. Na toll, vermutlich bekam ich jetzt auch noch eine satte Erkältung.

Vorsichtig sah ich Snape ins Gesicht und senkte sofort wieder den Blick, seinen kalten Augen konnte ich einfach nicht standhalten. Mein Onkel stand mit versteinerter Miene zu meinen Füßen und ich befand mich im Krankenflügel. Es war nicht das erste Mal.

„Wo ist Poppy?", fragte ich leise. Albus runzelte die Stirn und meinte mit strenger Stimme: „Wir haben sie vorhin geweckt und sie hat gesagt, wir sollen dich hierhinlegen und dich ausschlafen lassen. Aber Severus hat ihr auch nichts von deiner Meisterleistung im Zersplintern erzählt." –„Was denn für eine Meisterleistung im Zersplintern?"

„Die hier!", fauchte Snape und schlug die Decke zurück. Darunter kam mein linkes Bein zum Vorschein, oder das, was davon übrig war. Am Oberschenkel dampfte eine tiefe Wunde, offenbar hatte ich gleich mehrere Hautlappen auf dem Bürgersteig bei Charlies Wohnung zurückgelassen. Charlie. Ich stöhnte. Plötzlich war mir sehr schlecht und ich bat die beiden, rauszugehen. Snape sträubte sich: „Wenn Sie die Wunde so lassen, behalten Sie eine hässliche Narbe zurück. Wollen Sie das?" Ich war nicht in der Verfassung zu streiten, aber ich versuchte es dennoch: „Wollen Sie unbedingt zusehen, wie mir mein Essen und vermutlich noch alles Bier vom gestrigen Abend hochkommt? Das wird auch kein schöner Anblick!" Er verzog das Gesicht und folgte Albus zur Tür hinaus. Kaum waren beide draußen, packte ich die Schüssel neben meinem Bett – Poppy sorgte wirklich gut für ihre Patienten – und überließ mich der Übelkeit. Kalter Schweiß trat mir auf die Stirn, als ich mich schließlich zurückfallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Ich behielt sie auch zu, als die Tür quietschte und ich die Stimme meines Onkels hörte. „Ratzeputz!" Der Gestank verschwand. Dann ging wieder die Tür. „Kann ich mich jetzt um Ihre Wunde kümmern?", fauchte Snape von der Tür her, doch Albus machte dankenswerterweise „Psssst!", um mich schlafen zu lassen. Ich spürte, wie der Tränkemeister meine Decke zurückschlug, und bekam plötzlich Panik: was hatte ich eigentlich an? Dann legten sich zwei Hände sachte an die Ränder der Wunde und er murmelte: „Vulneris claudo!" Ein Kribbeln überzog meine Seite, das weit angenehmer war als das vorherige Brennen. Vor allem dort, wo Snapes Hände meinen Oberschenkel berührten, bekam ich Gänsehaut. Ich linste verstohlen unter meinen Lidern hindurch und sah ihn sachte die Augenbrauen heben. Albus sah es auch und fragte besorgt: „Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?" Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf und Albus stand offensichtlich erleichtert auf. „Na gut, dann schlaf gut, Severus. Ich werde jetzt auf jeden Fall erst mal gehen und einen großen Cognac gegen den Schreck trinken…" Er verschwand murmelnd und ich wartete mit geschlossenen Augen darauf, dass auch Snape verschwand. Dann hörte ich seine leise Stimme. Er murmelte gedankenverloren, doch was er sagte, erschreckte mich: „Nichts ist in Ordnung, Albus. Gar nichts. Und schon gar nicht für dein kleines Flittchen von Nichte. Ausgerechnet Charlie Weasley!" Er schnaubte und krallte für einen Moment seine Hände in mein Fleisch. Ich ließ meine Augen fest geschlossen, doch das konnte an meinem Schock nichts ändern. Snape wusste alles. Er wusste es! Aber woher sollte er das wissen? Hatte er etwa beobachtet, wie … nein, ausgeschlossen. Ich hätte ihn doch gesehen, als ich bei Charlie aus dem Haus geschaut hatte.

Ich war unendlich erleichtert, als Madame Pomfrey aufwachte und ihn fortscheuchte. Ich redete noch kurz mit der Heilerin, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit dämmerte ich wieder weg.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich von einem kleinen Tumult an der Tür des Krankenflügels auf.

„Poppy, sie ist genauso meine Patientin wie deine, und darüber sollte sie wirklich froh sein!"

Kein Zweifel – Snape war gekommen. Ängstlich steckte ich meinen schmerzenden Kopf unter die Decke und lauschte den dumpfen Stimmen. Poppy verteidigte mich fabelhaft.

„Nein, Severus, so leid es mir auch tut, du musst gehen. Sie hat darauf bestanden."

„SIE hat darauf bestanden, mich nicht zu sehen?"

„Ja, allerdings! Du weißt doch, dass ich dich sonst nicht wegschicken würde, deine Heilkunst weiß ich immer zu schätzen. Aber Sie ist gestern nur hiergeblieben unter der Bedingung, dass ich dich nicht in ihre Nähe lasse. Sie hat sogar damit gedroht, sonst aufzustehen und nach London zu gehen! Verstehst du jetzt? Ich konnte sie unmöglich gehen lassen!"

„Na schön. Sagen Sie dieser…sagen Sie ihr, ich werde sicher nicht noch einmal kommen. Sie kann selbst zusehen, wie die Wunde heilt. Vielleicht würde eine Narbe ihr als kleiner Denkzettel sogar ganz guttun. Sagen Sie ihr auch, Poppy, dass sich bestimmt ein anderer finden lässt. Ich wüsste da jemanden, der sogar ihre Hand halten würde, während er sie verunstaltet. Und wagen Sie es nicht, meine Worte zu beschönigen!", fauchte Snape zum Abschluss und knallte die Tür des Krankenflügels hinter sich zu, als er ging. Ich rollte mich unter meiner Decke zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und versuchte, alles auszublenden. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Snape mich offensichtlich hasste und vermutlich nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden würde. Es tat so weh. Und ich war an allem schuld.

Um die Mittagszeit zog mir Poppy die Decke fort. „Hey, du bist ja wach!", beschwerte sie sich kopfschüttelnd und gab dann Snapes Worte wieder – beschönigt, natürlich. Ich nickte ernst, tat getroffen und legte mich wieder hin, in der Hoffnung, sie würde mich in Ruhe lassen. Doch sie zwang mich, mich aufzusetzen, und sah sich die Wunde am Oberschenkel an. Snape hatte, wie immer, ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der meiste Teil des Fleisches war schon nachgewachsen, doch nach wie vor war der Wundteil noch rot und nässte. Poppy schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und bestrich die Stelle mit einer dicken weißen Paste, ehe sie mir einen Verband drumwickelte. „Danke!", murmelte ich artig und legte mich wieder auf die Seite. Ich wollte am liebsten nie wieder aufstehen. Plötzlich stürzte Hals über Kopf Charlie in den Krankenflügel und sah sich mit wildem Blick um. Ich setzte mich erschrocken auf und rief krächzend: „Ich bin hier!" Sofort hastete er auf mich zu und umarmte mich vorsichtig: „Amy, oh Amy! Was hab ich wieder angestellt? Ich wache mit einem kompletten Blackout auf und liege auf meiner Couch in meiner Wohnung, von dir keine Spur…hab ich irgendwas getan gestern, wofür ich mich entschuldigen müsste?", fragte er völlig aufgelöst und hielt mich an den Schultern. Ich überwand mich und blickte in seine braunen Augen. Schluckend meinte ich: „Nein, du… du hast nichts gemacht. Es ist alles okay, ich hatte bloß zu viel getrunken. Allein meine Schuld!" Er hatte einen Blackout. Wenigstens das blieb mir erspart! Er sah in mir noch genau die Freundin, die ich auch gestern gewesen war. Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen besser. „Ich hätte dich nach Hause bringen sollen. Ich bin so ein Holzkopf, du hättest bei mir durch den Kamin zurückkommen können und das wäre nicht passiert!" Er deutete auf meinen Verband, der unter der Decke verborgen war. „Woher weißt du…", krächzte ich erstaunt, doch er beantwortete mir schon die Frage: „Eben hat mich ein Brief von Snape erreicht, weiß nicht, was in den gefahren ist. Mit was er mich alles beschimpft hat! So hatte er mich ja selbst in meiner Schulzeit noch nicht auf dem Kieker! Na ja, egal, jedenfalls schrieb er, dass meine kleine Freundin dank meiner Unterhaltung wohl länger im Krankenflügel zubringen müsste, mit einer heftigen Fleischwunde am linken Bein und einer schlimmen Lungenentzündung. Und dass er dir nicht helfen würde, hat er so ungefähr ein dutzendmal erwähnt. Ich hab Todesängste ausgestanden, weil ich keine Ahnung mehr hatte, was passiert ist!" Ich schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf, als ich an Snapes Übertreibungen dachte, und murmelte: „Dramaqueen!" –„Was? Dramaqueen? Was hättest du denn gedacht, wenn du so einen Brief bekommen würdest?", fragte Charlie etwas eingeschnappt. Ich lachte: „Nein, nein, ich rede von Snape! Er hat in seinem Brief maßlos übertrieben, wie's aussieht. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin bestimmt schon übermorgen wieder auf den Beinen!" Der Hustenanfall, der folgte, sprach zwar dagegen, aber Charlie glaubte mir und strahlte wieder.

Er blieb die ganze Zeit bei mir und wir bedauerten es beide, dass er schon am Abend wieder abreisen musste und wir die meiste Zeit im Krankenflügel verbracht hatten.

Der Abschied fiel uns beiden schwer und zog sich in die Länge, er legte mir eine kleine Schachtel Schokokessel auf mein Nachttischchen und küsste mich zum Abschluss leicht auf die Stirn. Danach war ich beinahe froh, dass er mein Gesicht nicht mehr sah. Ich musste ausgesehen haben wie nach einem Cruciatus.

Meine Schätzung erwies sich als nicht wirklich richtig. Die Wunde heilte sehr langsam, zweifellos weil ich mich nach wie vor weigerte, Snape um das Heilen derselben zu bitten, der sich ohnehin geweigert hätte. Außerdem wurde meine Lungenentzündung tatsächlich schlimmer anstatt besser und so war es bereits Sonntagabend, als Madame Pomfrey mich zurück in mein Zimmer schickte. Dort fand ich meinen Habichtskauz kreischend um einen Brief flattern.

„Weg da, Niko! Geh mal beiseite!", ächzte ich und zog den Brief zu mir heran. Es war nichts als ein weißer Umschlag.

Heraus fiel ein Brief.

_Miss Roberts,_

_Ihr unverantwortliches Verhalten des letzten Freitags zieht eine Strafarbeit nach sich. Außerdem werden Ihnen nachträglich fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen._

_Da Sie uns freie Wahl gelassen haben, hat der Schulleiter beschlossen, dass Sie von nun an bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bei mir aushelfen werden. Melden Sie sich nächste Woche Freitag in meinem Büro._

_S. Snape _

Seufzend legte ich den Brief beiseite und streckte mich auf meinem Bett aus. Ich zog mir ein dickes Buch aus dem Schränkchen am Bett und las den Titel: „Lenkung des Unlenkbaren" war der Band, den ich mir gemeinsam mit Snape in der Winkelgasse besorgt hatte.

Ich schlug den Wälzer auf und begann zu lesen.

Keine halbe Stunde später war ich tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Ich träumte einen äußerst verwirrenden Traum. Erst war da Charlie, der mich zu sich hinunter zog und streichelte. Dann krallten sich seine Hände auf einmal schmerzhaft in meine Wunde und ich schrie auf und jammerte, er solle loslassen. Doch er lachte nur, mit einer hohen kalten Stimme. Dann war ich plötzlich ein Panther im Verbotenen Wald, vor mir stand Quirrell mit Hagrids Armbrust in der Hand und hatte auf mich angelegt, mein Fell sträubte sich und ich knurrte. „Ein hübsches Tier bist du. Geradezu … zum Sterben schön!" Und er schoss mir genau in mein Bein. Ich jaulte auf und brach zusammen.

Wieder wechselte das Bild, nun stand ich gemeinsam mit Snape in einem langgestreckten Raum, an dessen Ende eine gewaltige Löwenstatue stand. Die Wände spiegelten uns wieder, und er kam langsam näher. „Warum, Amy?" Warum was? „Warum? Ausgerechnet du? Weißt du, was das Wort Vertrauen bedeutet? Was hast du nur getan?" Plötzlich sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass auf dem Boden noch ein Bündel war. Snape packte mich grob und zerrte mich dorthin, deutete mit einem Blick auf das Bündel, der wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen war.

„Was hast du nur getan! Sieh ihn dir an! Es ist deine Schuld, nur deine Schuld!" Mit einem unguten Gefühl sah ich an ihm vorbei auf das Bündel. Es war aber kein Bündel. Es war Albus, und er lag völlig verquer auf dem Boden. Sein Rücken krümmte sich. Ich sah in das gütige Gesicht, das Mund und Augen weit aufgerissen hatte. Er war tot.

Schreiend fuhr ich auf und lag auf dem kalten Boden meines Zimmers, über mir kniete eine Gestalt. Einen erschreckenden Moment lang dachte ich, es wäre Snape.

„Ist… äh….ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", fragte Quirrell und stotterte noch schlimmer als gewöhnlich. „Ja, alles klar. Was machen Sie in meinem Zimmer?", fragte ich und setzte mich verwirrt auf. „Sie haben geschrien wie am Spieß, da dachte ich, ich schaue besser mal kurz nach. Soll ich Madame Pomfrey holen?" –„Nein, nein. Ist schon in Ordnung, ich komme zurecht. Danke, Professor, aber es wäre besser, wenn Sie wieder gehen." Er nickte, immer noch zutiefst beunruhigt dreinschauend, und verschwand zur Tür hinaus. Zitternd zog ich mich zu meinem Bett hoch.

„Es war ein Albtraum. Nur ein Albtraum.", beruhigte ich mich flüsternd. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte ich diese Worte, immer und immer wieder. Irgendwann schuhute mein Kauz und flatterte zu mir hinunter. Ich schloss ihn in die Arme und lehnte mich seufzend an ihn. Er war wirklich sehr gutmütig, für gewöhnlich ließen sich Käuze nicht gern als Kuscheltiere missbrauchen.

In dieser Nacht schlief ich nicht mehr, aus Angst vor weiteren schrecklichen Bildern. Stattdessen beschäftigte ich mich mit dem Nachholen der Hausaufgaben und lernte neue Zaubersprüche.

Wie gerädert wankte ich am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück. Meine Uniform konnte den dicken Verband an meinem Oberschenkel nicht verbergen, und so wurde ich von einigen besorgten Schülern aufgehalten, denen ich versicherte, dass es mir gut ging.

Ich sah allerdings furchtbar aus: blass wie der Tod und mit tiefblauen Ringen unter den Augen, schlaff fallenden Haaren und fast weißen Lippen. Ich humpelte und mein Rock wurde nur noch von einem sehr eng geschnürten Gürtel auf den Hüften gehalten. So jämmerlich ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl neben Snape sinken, ganz am Ende der Lehrerreihe. Quirrell warf mir mehrere kurze Blicke zu und schien ernsthaft besorgt. Meine trübbraunen Augen starrten auf den blanken Goldteller. Allein der Geruch des Essens, der mir in die verschnupfte Nase stieg, ließ meinen Magen rebellieren. Angeekelt wandte ich den Blick zur Seite.

„Sie müssen etwas essen, Miss Roberts! Wenn Sie noch mehr vom Fleisch fallen, müsste ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen machen!", erklang die mitfühlende Stotterstimme Quirrells. Müde lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er öffnete gerade wieder den Mund, um weiter auf mich einzureden, da fuhr Snapes Kopf zu ihm herum und er zischte: „Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe, klar?"

Daraufhin wandten sich alle, die zugesehen hatten, rasch wieder ihrem Essen zu. Ich blieb stumm und aß nichts. Doch ich war noch dankbarer als vorher, dass ich heute kein Zaubertränke hatte.

Schon Verteidigung, das sonst eigentlich nach Geschichte das langweiligste Fach für mich war, weil ich alles schon kannte, forderte heute alles von mir. Anschließend schlief ich in Geschichte ein, was jedoch niemanden interessierte. Ich holte mir einfach die Notizen von einer jungen Mitschülerin. Zum Mittagessen ging ich hinaus und trank bei Hagrid rasch einen Kamilletee, damit er sich etwas beruhigte. Der Erfolg war mäßig. Anschließend musste ich noch eine Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe über mich ergehen lassen und beantwortete gleich zwei der mir gestellten Fragen falsch. Gegen Ende hin stützte ich mich träge auf Andie Wimbleton ab, einem Gryffindor-Siebtklässler, der dies freundlicherweise still über sich ergehen ließ. Da ich nicht besonders groß und auch nicht schwer war, machte es ihm wohl nicht allzu viel aus.

Auch das Abendessen über hielt ich mich von der Großen Halle fern und lungerte vor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer herum, bis sie mich hereinbat.

„Und?", ihr Blick durchbohrte mich, „haben Sie darüber nachgedacht, was Sie werden wollen?"

„Erstmal wollte ich Sie fragen, Professor, ob man auch mehrere Tiere werden kann.", erwiderte ich träge.

Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch – eine Seltenheit! „Wovon Sie sprechen, ist ein gefährlicher und größtenteils unerforschter Zweig der Verwandlungsmagie. Zauberer, die sich in mehr als ein Tier verwandeln können, nennt man Animultomagi. Sie sind äußerst, äußerst selten, und wenn ich dies sage, dann meine ich es auch! Als Animagus ist man dazu verpflichtet, sich in ein ministerielles Buch einzutragen. Es gibt im Moment drei Animagi auf dem gesamten Erdball, und Animultomagi sind noch viel seltener." –„Sie meinen, es gibt drei registrierte Animagi auf der Welt!", murmelte ich leise.

Dann hob ich wieder die Stimme und wandte mich an meine Lehrerin: „Es ist so: ich weiß, dass ich ein Panther werde. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es an mir mehrere Seiten gibt, und nicht alle sind in einem Panther vereint! Wenn ich ein Ziel vor Augen habe, gehe ich mit dem Kopf durch die Wand und ich bin auch gerissen, wenn ich es denn sein muss. Außerdem wechselt sogar meine Augenfarbe beständig, wie soll ich denn da nur ein Tier verkörpern?" Ich war verzweifelt. Nichts wollte perfekt auf mich passen. Nichts!

McGonagall betrachtete mich prüfend. „Eine Pantherin? Ja, wenn ich's mir recht überlege, das könnte durchaus passen. Aber ich hätte eher an etwas Kleines, Flinkes gedacht. Zum Beispiel ein Fuchs. Was meinen Sie?" Meine Augen strahlten, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen dachte ich nicht mehr an die Lungenentzündung.

„Ein Fuchs, natürlich! Weiter, weiter! Was, denken Sie, könnte noch passen?", drängte ich und wirbelte einmal im Kreis.

„Sie sind auch sehr hübsch, wirken zerbrechlich, obwohl Sie es nicht sind. Ein Schwan, ein schwarzer Schwan!" Meine Begeisterung hatte sie angesteckt.

„Und ein kleiner Katzenbär!" –„Ähhhh…was ist denn ein Katzenbär?", fragte ich ratlos. „Das wissen Sie nicht? Oh, Miss Roberts, da haben Sie aber etwas verpasst. Man nennt sie auch kleiner Panda, es ist die neuste Mode bei Frauen wie Narzissa Malfoy", sie rümpfte die Nase, „sich einen kleinen Katzenbär als Haustier anzuschaffen. Es sind kleine Exoten, aber sie sind recht unauffällig und ähneln – wie der Name schon vermuten lässt – kleinen Bären mit Katzenschwanz und Gesicht. Sie haben ein ähnlich rostbraunes Fell wie ein Fuchs."

Und schon war ich begeistert von meiner Auswahl.

„Wissen Sie was? Ich möchte diese vier Tiere werden: ein Panther, ein Fuchs, ein Schwan und ein Katzenbär – wie die vier Tiere der vier Häuser!" Ich wirbelte herum und tanzte vor Freude ein bisschen durchs Zimmer.

„Gut, dann fangen Sie am besten mit dem an, das Sie schon selbst wussten. Ein Panther. Sie müssen sich das Bild eines Panthers genau ins Gedächtnis rufen können. Und zwar auf Kommando. Haben Sie jetzt ein Bild vor Augen?" Das fiel mir nicht schwer, die Erinnerung an meine jüngste Vision war noch frisch in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ich schloss die Augen, sah die elegante Raubkatze vor mir und nickte. „Sehr schön. Jetzt werden Sie versuchen, sich in seine Lage hineinzuversetzen, wie er läuft, springt, sich bewegt, wie er frisst…" Ich erschauerte und schlug die Augen auf.

Also musste ich es von vorne probieren und kam mir reichlich albern vor, als McGonagall mich anwies, mich zu bewegen, wie ich es für einen Panther richtig hielt. Ich blieb auf zwei Beinen, aber ich versuchte krampfhaft, die natürliche Kraft und Eleganz der Bewegung dieser Raubkatzen nachzuahmen. Am Ende der Stunde strauchelte ich über meine eigenen Füße und hätte schwören können, sie leise prusten zu hören. Sie wies mich an, bis zum nächsten Montag weiterzuüben und vor jedem Schlafengehen den Kopf mit den Gedanken an einen Panther anzufüllen. Ich tat es sofort, um mich von Grübeleien abzuhalten, die mir möglicherweise wieder Albträume bescheren könnten.

Am nächsten Tag, dem gefürchteten Doppelstunde-Zaubertränke-Tag, überlegte ich ernsthaft, einfach liegen zu bleiben. Was mir gleich Scherereien einbrachte, denn als ich schließlich doch stöhnend aufstand, hatte ich fünf Minuten weniger, um mich anzuziehen. Der Spiegel im Bad zeigte mir ein noch schlimmeres Bild als gestern. Man würde mich mit dem Blutigen Baron verwechseln, ganz sicher. Einen Augenblick war ich unschlüssig. Sollte ich meine tiefen Augenringe mit ein wenig Make-up retuschieren? Nein, einen noch mitleidigeren Blick der anderen Lehrer könnte ich nicht ertragen. Also zog ich entschlossen Richtung Kerker. Wieder einmal verpasste ich mein Abkürzung, machte aber dennoch keine Hektik. Wenn ich mich beeilt hätte und gerannt wäre, wäre ich verschwitzt in den Kerkern angekommen und hätte noch furchtbarer ausgesehen, und mein Magen hätte das scher auch nicht verkraftet. Also stolperte ich die Treppen hinunter und achtete nicht auf die verdutzten Blicke der glücklichen Schüler, die heute in der ersten Stunde freihatten.

Fünf Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn torkelte ich zur Klassenzimmertüre und klopfte mit der Faust leise dagegen. Ich wartete auf ein „Herein!", doch es blieb still. Verwirrt stieß ich die Tür auf – und alle Gesichter drehten sich erstaunt zu mir um. Ehe ich auch nur die Stirn runzeln konnte, war Snapes zorniges Gesicht vor mir erschienen. „Wo waren Sie? Sie sind fünf Minuten zu spät!", fauchte er mich an. „Tschuldigung! Hab noch überlegt, ob ich meine Augen schminken soll oder nicht!", entgegnete ich heiser flüsternd und schob mich herein in die heißen Dämpfe. Mehrere Schüler kicherten erstickt bei meiner unverblümten Antwort, doch sie wurden beim Anblick Snapes sofort wieder nüchtern und wandten sich schnell ihren Kesseln zu. „Sie hätten wenigstens klopfen können!" –„Hab ich doch auch!", empörte ich mich und zeigte ihm die Hand. Tatsächlich waren die Knöchel im Vergleich zu der wächsernen Haut gerötet. Die Schüler sahen verdutzt zu, wie ich Snape die erhobene Faust zeigte. Vermutlich dachten sie, ich wäre verrückt geworden. Snape schnarrte mit kalter Stimme: „Das nächste Mal ein bisschen lauter, Roberts! Das macht zehn Punkte Abzug für…" Doch ich ließ ihn nicht mehr zuende reden. Das Fass, das schon die ganzen letzten Tage in mir brodelte, lief gerade jetzt über. „Wagen Sie es nicht, Professor Snape!", meine Stimme war heiser, doch das änderte nichts an ihrem schneidenden und drohenden Tonfall, „ich habe Ihnen nichts als die Wahrheit gesagt. Natürlich weiß ich, dass das einen so parteiischen Lehrer wie Sie nicht interessiert, aber wenn Sie mich unbedingt bestrafen müssen, dann halsen Sie mir meinetwegen noch ein paar mehr Zusatzstunden bei Ihnen auf. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Sie Schleimbeutel meinem Haus noch länger ohne Grund Punkte abziehen, ist das klar?" Meine Stimme war mit der Zeit immer lauter geworden, alle Schuldgefühle, Albträume und Schmerzen prasselten mit einem Mal auf mich ein und ich hatte allen Druck abgelassen, der in mir war.

Leider hatte ich ein Ventil genutzt, das nicht sonderlich geeignet dafür war. Im Kerker herrschte Totenstille. Nicht einmal die Slytherins wagten zu atmen, während Snapes Gesicht langsam von leichenblass zu ziegelrot anlief. Ich stand da und sah ihm in die Augen, doch er glich einer rasenden Kobra, die dadurch noch rasender wurde. Die Gryffindors gingen schon mal in Deckung, gleich würde ein Gewitter über ihnen losbrechen. Meine Beine zitterten. Viel länger würde ich es nicht durchstehen, die Starke zu spielen. _Keine Schwäche zeigen, Amy! _Hatte mir mein Stiefvater immer wieder eingetrichtert. _Du darfst deinen Gegnern gegenüber niemals Schwäche zeigen, egal, ob du fast umkippst oder nicht!_

Die Wunde ziepte unangenehm, und meine Kehle war von der kleinen Kehle wie ausgetrocknet. Jetzt plötzlich schoss Snapes Hand vor und eine ängstlichere Gryffindor schrie kurz auf. Er packte mich und zog mich aus dem Raum, wisperte noch ein „Brauen Sie Ihre Tränke zuende und dann gehen Sie!" und knallte die Tür zu. Nach wie vor umschloss seine Hand meinen Kragen und er zerrte mich mit sich, in einen leeren Raum am anderen Ende des Korridors. Ich ging mit. In mir war der Widerstand erloschen. In mir war gar nichts mehr.

Er verriegelte die Tür des Raumes mit einem Colloportus und einem Stillezauber, bevor er mich von sich stieß. Ich taumelte gegen etwas, das sich anfühlte wie ein Holzregal. Etwas zerplatzte bei dem Aufprall und ich fühlte, wie mir die Flüssigkeit den Nacken hinunterrann. Mit drei Schritten war er über mir, und sein Gesicht war eine verzerrte Maske seines Selbst.

Er starrte auf mich hinunter und in den schwarzen Augen lag etwas Schlimmeres als Hass – es war abgrundtiefe Verachtung.

Zum ersten Mal öffnete er den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder und zog mich grob auf die Beine, denn ich war halb in mich zusammengesunken. Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter, seine Haare streiften meine Wange. Dann flüsterte er mir in seinem entsetzlichsten Tonfall ins Ohr: „Sie glauben wohl, Sie können sich alles erlauben, oder?" Er entfernte sein Gesicht gerade so weit, dass er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. Seine Hände packten meine Arme so fest, dass es schon jetzt blaue Flecke geben würde. Aber ich spürte den Schmerz nicht. Seltsamerweise spürte ich gar nichts mehr, sobald ich in seine Augen sah. Sie waren verschleiert. Erst jetzt wehte mir seine leichte Schnapsfahne entgegen.

War sie stark genug, um uns beide zu betäuben? Er stieß mich erneut mit aller Gewalt gegen das Regal, ohne loszulassen. Spitze Glasscherben bohrten sich durch meinen Pulli. „Sie können sich nicht alles erlauben, Amilia. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Ich gab keine Antwort. Er packte mich noch fester an und schüttelte mich, dass ich mir auf die Zunge biss und Blut schmeckte. Ein schwarzer Schwan, in der Tat. Hübsch, aber zerbrechlich.

„Ich – werde – nicht – zulassen – dass – Sie – sich – alles – erlauben!" Für jedes weitere Wort gab es einen unbarmherzigen Stoß gegen das Regal. Flaschen klirrten. Mir war, als erlebte ich all das durch einen anderen Menschen. Ich war nicht mehr in diesem Körper, war nur noch mit ihm verbunden. So fühlte es sich an. Ich schottete mich von dem Schmerz ab. Snape war mir sehr nahe, ich konnte den warmen Körper unter der Robe spüren, der sich an mich lehnte und mir keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr ließ. Doch ich hatte nicht vor zu flüchten. Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich das bestimmte Gefühl, dass ich es verdiente. Jeden Stoß, den Snape mir gab. Ich schloss die Augen und roch den Schweiß und die Schnapsfahne des Mannes vor mir. „**Sehen Sie mich an!**"

Plötzlich versetzte mir etwas einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Wunde. Ein hohes, ohrenzerfetzendes Geräusch ertönte, eine Art Jaulen und Knurren. Snape packte mich mit einer Hand an der Kehle und das Geräusch verstummte. Oh!_ Ich_ hatte es gemacht!

Er ließ mich los und wich vor mir zurück. Ohne seine Stütze sank ich in mir zusammen, die wieder offene Wunde ließ Blut an meinem Schenkel hinunterrinnen.

Er trat wieder näher, bis er genau über mir thronte. Und dann sah ich, dass sein Blick sich geklärt hatte. Er starrte mich an, fassungslos, entsetzt. Sein Mund öffnete sich erneut, doch diesmal hatte der Tonfall etwas abgrundtief Verzweifeltes an sich: „NEIN!"

Ich war verwirrt. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Aber ich hatte mich doch gar nicht gewehrt!

Plötzlich drehte Snape sich aprubt um und rannte zur Tür, erst versuchte er sie so aufzureißen, dann verwendete er den Alohomora. Und schon lag ich allein am Boden und sah fasziniert zu, wie das Blut sich langsam unter mir auf dem Boden sammelte und dann träge weiterfloss – zum tiefsten Punkt der Kammer hin. Ob man an dieser Wunde wohl verbluten konnte?

Ich sah nicht von dem Blut auf, als die Tür wieder an die Wand geschmettert wurde. „AMY!" Ich wandte nicht einmal den Kopf, als Albus schrie. Das Blut war viel zu interessant. Dann hörte ich die Stimme, die ich hören wollte.

„Sie muss einen chronischen Schock erlitten haben, Albus, sie ist nicht bei Sinnen!" Ein genüssliches Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme. Die ich aus tausenden heraushören konnte.

„Severus, was ist mit ihr passiert?!?" –„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Albus. Eine sehr lange Geschichte, die dir nicht gefallen wird.", antwortete die Stimme, über mich gebeugt. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach aufwecken, oder? Enervate!", rief Albus, Snape schrie noch „Nein!" und dann wurde alles um mich her ertränkt.

_Schmerzen, so unerträgliche Schmerzen! Am Rücken, an den Beinen, an den Armen, an der Kehle, SCHMERZEN! _Ich schrie, lauter als ich in meinem bisherigen Leben je geschrien hatte. Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	11. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 11**

**-Snapes Schwur-**

Wieviel kann ein einzelner Mensch ertragen? Ich war mir nicht sicher, als ich erneut im Krankenflügel aufwachte. Aber alles an mir pochte schmerzhaft, als wolle es am liebsten abfallen. Außer mein Kopf, dem es erstaunlicherweise wieder gut ging. Vor mir lagen Genesungswünsche. Ich sah sie der Reihe nach durch. Von Fred und George, von Hermine, von Harry und Ron und sogar einer von der Lehrerschaft –welche Ehre!

Vorsichtig schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett. Meine Wunde war frisch verbunden, tat aber nicht weh. Offensichtlich war sie betäubt worden. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr schwindelig. Und erst nach einer Weile begriff ich, warum die meisten Erkältungserscheinungen fort waren – der Kalender an der Wand zeigte mir, dass ich drei volle Tage lang geschlafen hatte. Folglich war heute Samstag und Wochenende. Gähnend streckte ich mich. Mir ging es fast schon wieder gut! Da ich Poppy nirgends entdecken konnte, beschloss ich, in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Der Gang durch die Flure erwies sich als nicht weiter problematisch. In meinem Zimmer fütterte ich erstmal den verwahrlosten Habichtskauz Nikodemus. Dann zog ich mich um. Der Anblick meines Spiegelbilds im Bad ließ mich zurückzucken. Meine Augen waren hellblau-gräulich, weil ich fast nichts fühlte. Meine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Aber das schlimmste waren die blaugrünlilanen Hämatome an den Oberarmen und meiner Kehle, wo Snape mich gepackt und zu fest zugedrückt hatte. Die Hämatome waren riesig, nicht einmal der dümmste Vollidiot (sprich Goyle) würde sie mit etwas Harmlosem wie Knutschflecken verwechseln. Ich zog einen langen Rock an, obwohl ich diese Dinger eigentlich hasste. Doch noch schlimmer würde es werden, wenn mich ständig jemand auf den Verband ansprechen würde. Dann holte ich einen langen, schwarzen Pullover, der nicht zu dick war, denn es war noch schönes Wetter. Damit verdeckte ich die blauen Striemen an meinen Oberarmen. Zum Schluss wickelte ich mir noch einen Schal um den Hals. In diesem komischen Outfit würde ich zwar aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ersticken, aber egal.

Gemächlich humpelte ich zum Frühstück. Als ich durch die Flügeltüren trat, deuteten überall die Finger auf mich und ein Gemurmel hob an. Es summte wie in einem Bienenschwarm. Ich zwang ein leises Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, winkte Harry, Ron und den Zwillingen zu und reckte an Hermine gewandt die Daumen in die Höhe. Am Lehrertisch war Albus aufgestanden und hastete mir entgegen. „Kindchen, was machst du denn hier? Du sollst dich doch laut Madame Pomfrey noch ausruhen! Bist du dir sicher, dass du schon wieder aufstehen kannst?", fragte er besorgt und hielt mir fürsorglich den Arm vor, falls ich stolpern sollte. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, mittlerweile sahen nun wirklich alle zu uns hinüber.

„Albus, deine Ritterlichkeit in Ehren, aber ja ich bin mir sicher, sonst würde ich wohl kaum hier stehen und es wäre mir lieber, du würdest mich nicht wie eine Hochschwangere behandeln. Ich hab bloß ein paar wohlverdiente Schläge abbekommen.", zischte ich ihm zu und richtete verstohlen mein Halstuch. Er schnaubte laut und warf jemandem am Ende der Reihe einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Wohlverdiente Schläge! Kind, du hast davon keinen einzigen verdient. Sei versichert, dass ich mit Severus schon gesprochen habe!" Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Oh, ja, das war ganz bestimmt das, was dieser Mann jetzt brauchte.

Ich hatte Snape ins Gesicht gesehen, als er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Irgendetwas an meinen Worten hatte ihn rasend gemacht. Ich hatte ihm wehgetan, und zwar viel schlimmer als er mir. Ich hatte sowieso nichts gespürt. Aber seinen verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck…den würde ich nie vergessen. Er war fest in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Ich hatte Snape wehgetan – schon wieder. Hörte das denn nie auf??? Das wir uns ständig gegenseitig verletzten?

Ich setzte mich an meinen angestammten Platz neben die stille, schwarze Statue. Er hatte sich Essen aufgetan, Hackbraten mit Soße, doch er aß nichts. Mein Appetit dagegen war wieder voll da und ich lud mir auf, soviel ich konnte. Irgendwann wurden seine „unauffälligen" Blicke mir dann zu viel und ich drehte mich zu ihm um: „Hi!" Quietschend rutschte seine Gabel über den Teller, die Hälfte des Hackbratens flog durch die Luft.

„Oh!", war alles, was ich herausbrachte. Snape stand aprubt auf und verließ den Tisch. Ich sah die vielen Blicke, zuckte möglichst unbeteiligt die Schultern und aß meinen Teller leer. Ich wollte es wieder in Ordnung bringen, das nahm ich mir fest vor.

Direkt nach dem Essen verschwand ich und suchte ihn. Erst an öffentlichen Plätzen, auf dem Gelände, in der Bibliothek, in den Gängen. Als er nirgends aufzutreiben war, ging ich seufzend hinunter in die Kerker und klopfte an seine Bürotür. Ich hörte es drinnen fuhrwerken und wartete auf ein „Herein!", doch vergeblich. Vielleicht hatte er nichts gehört? Ich klopfte noch einmal, fester. Als er immer noch nicht antwortete, steckte ich vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür.

Dort stand er, mit dem Rücken an ein Regal gelehnt, den Kopf im Nacken. Er öffnete kurz die Augen, um sich zu überzeugen, dass nur ich so dreist sein konnte, sein „Nein" als „Ja" auszulegen, dann schloss er sie wieder und meinte leise: „Jetzt kommen Sie schon rein."

Ich trat ein, schloss die Tür und stand dann etwas unschlüssig vor ihm. Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen?

„Ähhhm…werfen Sie wieder mit Hackbraten um sich, wenn ich Sie begrüße?", wollte ich vorsichtig wissen. Ein Mundwinkel zuckte: „Nein, ich denke, ich habe mich soweit im Griff." Ich bemerkte, dass er heimlich durch die Lider schummelte und mich aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Also gut, dann: Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass ich gekommen bin, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte Sie mit meinen Worten nicht verletzen!", platzte ich hervor und war froh, es hinter mir zu haben. Ich atmete tief durch, und Snape öffnete die Augen. Er starrte mich an, absolut fassungslos: „Wie…was…warum entschuldigen SIE sich bei MIR? Wissen Sie denn nicht mehr, dass ICH es war, der Sie gegen die Regale geschmissen und angegriffen hat?" –„Doch, klar. Aber ich habe ja wegen dem Schock eh nichts davon gespürt, es hat mir nichts ausgemacht. Meine Worte müssen Sie ja wirklich tief getroffen haben, tut mir leid!", murmelte ich leise. Plötzlich trat er vor und ich wich erschrocken zurück. Dieser Reflex ließ ihn mit einem fast traurigen Blick wieder zurücksinken.

„Ich…sollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Miss Roberts. Eine Schülerin tätlich anzugreifen ist für jemanden wie mich…eigentlich hätte der Direktor mich rausschmeißen müssen. Es ist unverzeihlich, dass ich Sie so verletzt habe. Es war…nicht Ihre Schuld!" Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, zu sprechen. Ich trat mutig vor und packte ihn am Arm: „Hören Sie sofort auf damit, sich deswegen so fertigzumachen! Oder wäre es Ihnen lieber, ich würde Sie gegen dieses Regal schubsen, damit wir wieder quitt wären? Ein paar blaue Flecken, na und? Die hätte ich auch bekommen, wenn ich während Ihrer Gegenwart von einer Leiter gefallen wäre, und Sie wissen, dass das bei einem Tollpatsch wie mir viel wahrscheinlicher ist. Ich will nicht streiten, Sir. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir das alles einfach vergessen."

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung riss er mir das Halstuch ab und deutete mit entsetztem Blick auf den grünen und blauen Abdruck seiner Hand: „Und das soll ich einfach vergessen? Jedesmal, wenn ich Sie ansehe, werde ich mich daran erinnern, wie es war, als ich Sie…und das soll ich vergessen? Sie verlangen eine ganze Menge, Miss Roberts! Aber wenn es Ihr Wunsch ist, dass ich mich nicht bei Ihnen…" Ich riss ihm das Halstuch wieder aus der Hand und wickelte es mir mit wütenden Bewegungen wieder um. Dieser sture Esel wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass ich ihm nicht böse war und ich an der ganzen Sache die Schuld trug!

Ich ließ mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder und schmollte.

Nach einer Weile hörte ich schwere Schritte hinter mich treten. Ich schloss die Augen, als sich eine Hand plötzlich sachte auf meine Schulter legte und er mit der so beruhigenden, tiefen Stimme flüsterte: „Wenn ich mich schon nicht entschuldigen darf, dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens eines versprechen: Ich werde Ihnen nie wieder wehtun. Und irgendwann werde ich meine Schuld auch abarbeiten, denn ich halte Ihnen von heute an den Rücken frei. Egal, was kommt, ich werde bei Ihnen bleiben…..Amy." Das letzte Wort war nur noch ein Hauch, sodass ich mir nicht sicher war, es wirklich gehört zu haben. Ich freute mich über das Angebot. Ich hatte den Kampf gegen Albus und seinen „Beschützer" ohnehin längst verloren. Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl, ihn bei mir zu wissen. Ich drehte mich um.

„Wären Sie auch bereit, dafür einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten?", fragte ich ernst. Er sah mich lange an, dann nickte er langsam. „Ja, ich denke schon." Und er kniete sich auf der Stelle hin und zog sich den Ärmel hoch. Ich lächelte ihn an, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hoch – was nur mit seiner Hilfe gelang. Dann grinste ich und meinte: „Okay, war nur ne Frage. Ich gehe dann mal wieder." Und ich wollte aufstehen und zur Tür, doch er hielt mich am Ärmel auf: „Nicht so hastig! Erstmal sehe ich mir jetzt Ihr Bein an! Na los, hinsetzen!"

Ich verdrehte seufzend die Augen. Herrisch wie eh und je. Also ließ ich mich wieder zurückplumpsen und streckte artig mein Bein aus. Diesmal war es an ihm, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich habe keinen Röntgenblick, Miss Roberts. Sie müssen das Bein schon freimachen!" –„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa, dass ich mir die Hose ausziehe?", fragte ich entsetzt. „Himmel! Ich versichere Ihnen, Sie sind nicht die erste Frau, die ich in Unterwäsche sehe. Jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an! Oder haben Sie etwa nichts drunter?", fragte er mit einem eindeutig anzüglichen Grinsen. Ich verschränkte stur die Arme: „Natürlich hab ich was drunter! Aber das heißt nicht, dass Sie das unbedingt sehen sollten!" Er zog seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn mir auf den Schoß, dann drehte er sich um. „Jetzt machen Sie schon!"

Grummelnd zog ich die Jeans aus und wickelte mich in seinen duftenden, wallenden Mantel, wobei ich den größten Teil des linken Beines ausließ – aber nur den größten Teil.

„Fertig!", fauchte ich ihn an und er drehte sich zu mir herum, kniete sich neben mich und begann, den Verband aufzuwickeln. Ab und zu entlockte es mir ein Zischen, wenn ein Streifen an der Wunde entlangscheuerte. Er war ganz der Gentleman und wagte keinen Blick auf den Teil, der geradeso von seinem Mantel verhüllt wurde. Als die Wunde in Sicht kam, sog er die Luft ein. Sie war an den Rändern gelblich angelaufen.

„Ich muss sie augenblicklich noch einmal mit Diptam beträufeln. Besser, Sie atmen jetzt ganz langsam aus und beißen die Zähne zusammen.", warnte er mich ruhig. Schnell tat ich wie geheißen, als auch schon ein wahnsinniges Brennen und Jucken einsetzte. Ich zuckte etwas, doch seine Hände umschlossen meinen Oberschenkel mit stählernem Griff. Auf meine fragende Miene meinte er nur achselzuckend: „Damit Sie mir nicht schon wieder ins Gesicht treten!"

Schließlich entließ Snape mich gnädig aus seiner Behandlung und ich humpelte die Stufen zu meinem Zimmer empor. So ein Sadist! Alles tat mir weh. Das Wochenende würde ich als alte Oma verbringen!

_**Severus:**_

Sie hatte ihm vergeben. Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich vergeben! Er könnte singen und tanzen vor Freude, doch stattdessen beließ er es lieber bei einem breiten, glücklichen Lächeln. Wie gut, dass gerade niemand hinsah, sein Image wäre vollkommen im Eimer!

So einen Menschen wie sie gab es nur einmal auf der ganzen Welt. Der von seinem Lehrer verprügelt wird und sich danach bei ihm entschuldigt, aus Angst, er hätte etwas Falsches gesagt! Severus wandte sich kopfschüttelnd den Aufsätzen der Siebener zu, die er schon vor zwei Wochen hätte korrigieren sollen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Was war los mit_ ihr_?

Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er niemals so die Kontrolle hätte verlieren dürfen. Albus von seiner Attacke zu berichten, zählte für Severus zu den zehn schlimmsten Geständnissen seines Lebens. Der Schulleiter hatte ernst geschwiegen und sich Severus schonungslosen Bericht ruhig angehört.

Der Tränkemeister hatte damit begonnen, dass er und Miss Roberts sich am Freitag gestritten hatten, weil er sich darüber aufgeregt hatte, wie sie einfach mit irgendwelchen Verehrern ausging, während den anderen Schülern so etwas strikt verboten war.

Dann hatte er in seiner Erzählung einen kleinen Sprung gemacht, denn Albus von Amy und dem Weasley zu erzählen, hatte er einfach nicht über sich gebracht. Severus hatte stundenlang vor der Konzerthalle gestanden und mit sich gehadert, ob er hineingehen sollte. „Nur kurz nachsehen, ob es ihr soweit gutgeht!", hatte er sich beruhigt. Und was bekam er zu sehen? Sie, wie sie engumschlungen mit diesem rothaarigen Hornochsen tanzte. Wie sie tanzte! Er war hinausmarschiert, mit dem heftigen Wunsch, einfach nach Hogwarts zu verschwinden. Doch draußen war er doch stehen geblieben. Ihre Worte: „Wenn Sie mir unterstellen wollen, ich hätte vor, mit Charles Weasley zu _schlafen…_" hielten ihn von einer Flucht ab. Es wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn bei Roberts' Pech genau in diesem Augenblick Fenrir Greyback vorbeischauen würde. Und die Vorstellung von dem grinsenden Werwolf, wie er eine angetrunkene und arglose Amy verfolgte… nein, Severus hatte beschlossen, zu bleiben.

Nur, um es am Ende doch noch zu bereuen. Seit Roberts im Krankenflügel gelegen und Madame Pomfrey ihn nicht zu ihr gelassen hatte, war Severus fuchsteufelswild gewesen. Er beschloss, wenn die Roberts nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte, wollte er auch nicht mehr mit ihr reden.

Am Montag kam sie dann nicht mal mehr zum Essen in die Große Halle. Und er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie früher oder später einen Schwächeanfall bekommen würde, wenn sie weiterhin nichts aß.

So schlecht, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, hatte der Tränkemeister sich einen Whisky nach dem anderen genehmigt, bis er dann auf die Uhr gesehen und bemerkt hatte, dass in fünf Minuten sein Unterricht begann. Als die Schüler nach und nach eingetrudelt waren und er jedes Mal, wenn kein schwarzer Lockenkopf sich durch die Tür quetschte, vor Verzweiflung hätte schreien können, ergriff der Rausch von ihm Besitz. Und sie kam nicht. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, und sie war nicht gekommen. In weniger als einer Minute wäre Severus ohnehin rausgerannt, um sie zu suchen, da kam sie plötzlich durch die Tür und tat, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

Der Tränkemeister bereute es, dass er sie nicht einfach auf ihren Platz geschickt hatte, sondern auf ihre schwächliche Kampfansage eingegangen war. Er bereute alles an den Minuten, die folgten.

Es war nicht sosehr, dass es eine Schülerin war. Für Severus war Roberts nicht einmal eine richtige Schülerin. Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass er ihr geschadet hatte. Mit voller Absicht. Und das machte ihm ungeheuer zu schaffen. Dass _sie _sich die Schuld geben könnte, hätte er nie gedacht. Er hatte vielmehr befürchtet, dass sie nie mehr mit ihm reden wollte. Deswegen hatte er beim Essen beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, als sie ihn angesprochen hatte.

Deshalb hatte er beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, als sie ihn freiwillig am Arm berührt hatte. Und deshalb war er nun mehr als froh, dass Roberts ihn immer noch gerne in ihrer Nähe haben wollte und sein Angebot, sie zu schützen, so bereitwillig angenommen hatte. Noch niemals hatte es jemanden gegeben, der ihn gerne in der Nähe hatte. Außer vielleicht Albus. Severus' Mutter war eine strenge und lieblose Person gewesen, die ihren Sohn vor sich geschoben hatte, wenn ihr Mann mal wieder betrunken nach Hause gekommen war. Der hatte seinen Jähzorn allzu oft an seiner Familie ausgelassen. Dann war da noch Lilly gewesen. Lilly Evans, die ihm die ganzen Jahre über vorgemacht hatte, sie wäre gern mit ihm zusammen. Die ihm in dem Moment die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte, in dem er sie am dringendsten gebraucht hätte.

Nein, er hatte nie viel Glück gehabt, was Menschen anging. Die einzigen, denen er sich ab und zu unter enormen Anstrengungen mal anvertraute, waren zwei Vampire. Die Schüler hier fürchteten und hassten ihn, die Lehrer akzeptierten ihn. Es war ihm egal gewesen.

Severus Snape war all die Jahre allein durchs Leben gekommen. Doch letztes Jahr war etwas geschehen, das er nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Es war wie ein Wirbelwind in sein Leben getreten und hatte alles durcheinander gebracht. Es war mächtig und unbremsbar, und gleichzeitig so schutzbedürftig wie nichts zuvor... Dieses Etwas brauchte ihn, und das gab ihm eine Kraft, die er noch nie gespürt hatte. Er hatte eine Lebensaufgabe bekommen. Das Schicksal hatte ihm die Verantwortung über ein wichtiges Glied in der Kette gegeben, und er hatte sie mit Freuden angenommen. Hier bot sich einmal mehr die Gelegenheit, die Sünden der Vergangenheit zu bereinigen.

Amy Roberts war ihm anvertraut worden. Und er würde sich um diese Aufgabe kümmern, wie er sich um jede Aufgabe kümmerte: sauber, gründlich, gewissenhaft und… emotionslos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

**-Das Wiedersehen-**

Es dauerte noch ein Weilchen, bis ich mich wieder in Röcke traute. Die mutigeren Professoren wie McGonagall und Flitwick sprachen mich darauf an, warum ich in Jeans zum Unterricht ging, gaben sich aber mit meiner Erklärung zufrieden, ich hätte dort eine unansehnliche Wunde. Tja, es lohnte sich eben doch, den Schulleiter als Onkel zu haben!

Und das in doppeltem Sinne, denn Halloween rückte immer näher und ich musste Albus um eine Erlaubnis bitten, am vorigen Wochenende mit Snape gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade auszugehen. Diese Vorstellung behagte mir wieder etwas mehr, seit ich mit dem Tränkemeister einen stillschweigenden Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatte.

Den Schülern fielen beinahe die Augen aus den Köpfen, als Snape meine Jeans am nächsten Dienstag nur mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln bedachte und mich auf meinen Platz wies. Nachdem die anderen Lehrer mich darauf angesprochen hatten, waren die Siebtklässler sicher gewesen, dass Snape zumindest einen bissigen Kommentar loslassen würde, besonders die Slytherins sahen traurig aus. Sie hassten mich lange nichts so sehr, wie ich befürchtet hatte (mit Ausnahme natürlich von Flint), doch freundlich konnte man ihr Verhalten trotzdem nicht nennen. Es war eher so, dass sie mich hauptsächlich ignorierten.

Nach der Stunde am Freitag (ich hatte Wahrsagen und langweilte mich zu Tode, während Professor Trewlaney vor uns auf und ab lief und mit ihren Armen theatralisch herumfuchtelte, um uns irgendeinen schlechten Einfluss von Venus auf Mars zu erläutern) lief ich hinunter in die Kerker. Es hatte schon geklingelt, deshalb klopfte ich nur rasch an Snapes Klassenzimmer und stürmte herein – leider standen noch drei Gryffindor-Drittklässler im Raum: Fred, George und ihr Freund Lee Jordan. Sie blickten verdattert auf, Fred und George knieten auf dem Boden, jeder stützte sich auf einen Putzlappen. Vor ihnen stand in einem Eimer schmutzige Brühe, und Lee fegte hinter ihnen wie wild auf dem Boden herum.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß Snape und strahlte eine solche Selbstzufriedenheit aus, dass es schon fast wieder unheimlich wirkte.

„Ah, Miss Roberts. Wollen Sie Ihren Freunden ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten? Sie konnten es ja kaum erwarten, hier hereinzuplatzen." Ich holte tief Luft, denn von der Brühe aus dem Eimer entkam ein Gestank, der mir fast das Mittagessen wieder hochtrieb. Dann antwortete ich, ohne zu überlegen: „Immerhin habe ich angeklopft, im Gegensatz zu Neville." Er sah mich verwirrt an: „Reden wir von Longbottom? Wann kam der denn bei mir reingeplatzt?" Ich hätte mir an die Stirn klatschen können, aber es war sowieso zu spät.

„Äh, noch nicht, aber er wird es in vermutlich nicht allzu ferner Zukunft." Jetzt war mir die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum sicher. Fred fragte schließlich vorsichtig: „Ähhhmm…Sie reden nicht zufällig irgend'ne Geheimsprache? Wir können auch kurz rausgehen…" –„Sie gehen nirgendwohin, ehe der Boden hier nicht glänzt!", empörte sich Snape sofort. Ich warf ihnen nacheinander einen mitleidigen Blick zu und richtete mich wieder an Snape: „Wie auch immer, ich wollte mit Ihnen …reden. Allein!" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte Richtung Tür. Mein rascher Blick auf den Boden war ihm nicht entgangen und er hatte nicht vor, mich für die Zwillinge schummeln zu lassen.

Geschlagen schlurfte ich hinaus und wartete, während er die drei Gryffindors anwies immer so weiterzuschrubben, bis sie schwarz wurden. Ich hörte gerade noch, wie George leise erwiderte: „Na toll, dann kann Lee ja jetzt schon gehen…" und Snape ihm dafür zehn Punkte abzog, dann schloss er die Tür und wir standen im Flur.

„Also, was ist?"

„Ich muss Sie mal kurz entführen. Kommen Sie?"

Er sah mich schon wieder an, als wäre ich irgendwie krank im Kopf: „Haben Sie mal wieder zu tief ins Glas geschaut?" Ich verzog leidend die Miene und sah ihn böse an, dieses Thema wollte ich lieber fallenlassen.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich wollte nur zu Albus, um ihn wegen dem nächsten Wochenende zu fragen. Dafür könnte ich ein bisschen Unterstützung von Ihrer Seite gebrauchen!", erwiderte ich ernsthaft. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er zu dem Schluss kam, dass ich freundlich genug gewesen war, und sich in Bewegung setzte. Wie üblich so aprubt, dass ich es erst bemerkte, als er schon wieder fast die Ecke erreicht hatte.

Genervt nahm ich die Beine in die Hand und folgte ihm.

Am Wasserspeier angekommen war ich so außer Puste, dass Snape das Passwort sagen musste. Er grinste mich von der Seite her an, während wir die Treppe hochgetragen wurden, sagte aber nichts.

„Was ist?", fragte ich etwas patzig. Er grinste noch breiter: „Sie sind wohl ziemlich aus der Übung, was? So wie Sie schnauben, könnten Sie einem Nashorn Konkurrenz machen!"

„Ich glaub's ja nicht! Haben Sie vielleicht vergessen, Professor, dass ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mal krank war und ein bisschen gehbehindert? Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Taktgefühl?"

„Ich habe kein Taktgefühl, dass sollten Sie langsam wirklich wissen. Das Leben wird auf die Dauer viel zu langweilig, wenn man auf alle anderen Rücksicht nimmt.", meinte er unbekümmert und klopfte an die Tür. Ich schnaubte laut, teils aus Entrüstung, teils aus Atemnot. Dann ertönte die Stimme meines Onkels: „Kommt rein, ihr beiden!"

Der Schulleiter hatte uns den Rücken zugewandt und sah aus dem breiten Fenster raus auf die Ländereien. Snape und ich begrüßten ihn gleichzeitig mit „Hallo, Albus!", nur um uns im nächsten Moment überrascht anzusehen. Selbst mein Onkel drehte sich erstaunt zu uns herum und fixierte Snapes Gesicht: „Was gibt es denn?" Der Tränkemeister warf mir einen _Sie-wollten-doch-herkommen-_Blick zu und ich begann seufzend: „Ja, also, wir – na gut, ich – hätte da eine Frage an dich. Könntest du mir eventuell erlauben, dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?" Er sah streng aus und seine Augen wichen nicht von meinem Gesicht, als würde er etwas suchen. „Bitte?", fügte ich rasch hinzu und wartete angespannt. Er blinzelte freundlich und wies auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Gehorsam setzten wir uns und warteten, dass er begann: „Amy, du weißt, dass ich nicht noch mehr Ausnahmen für dich machen kann. Ich verstehe deinen Drang, hier rauszukommen, aber das geht nunmal nicht immer. Und tut mir leid, aber das letzte Mal hast du mein Vertrauen in dich und deinen Verstand bitter enttäuscht. Ich muss dich wohl nicht an diese Panne erinnern?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fand plötzlich großen Gefallen an meinem Stuhlbein.

„Außerdem musst du erstmal deine Strafe bei Severus absitzen, und zwar heute Nachmittag, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Er wird dich sicher auch nicht gehen lassen, bis das geklärt ist! Oder, Severus?" Mist, die Strafarbeiten hatte ich ja völlig vergessen! Nach Snapes Gesicht zu schließen, war es ihm nicht entfallen. Er kräuselte die Lippen: „Ich dachte daran, sie zum Händler mitzunehmen, Albus. Sie könnte mir dort behilflich sein, die Pflanzen zu finden, die ich brauche… eine gewisse Grundkenntnis in Kräuterkunde ist bei ihr Gott sei Dank vorhanden! Und ich würde anschließend aufpassen können, dass der Alkoholpegel nicht schon wieder überschritten wird…wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Ich sah hibbelig vom einen zum andern und wartete auf die Antwort meines Onkels. Genial von Snape, die Strafarbeit mit dem Ausflug zu verbinden. Kräuterkunde machte mir einigen Spaß.

Albus sah seinem Tränkemeister verdattert ins Gesicht: „Severus, verstehe ich dich richtig? Du opferst deine Freizeit, um das Treffen von Amy mit wem-auch-immer zu überwachen? FREIWILLIG?" –„Um ehrlich zu sein, wurde ich auch eingeladen. Es handelt sich um Brooke, die Vampirin, die uns im Fall Quirrell geholfen hat, und vielleicht kommt ihr Bruder auch." Fast war ich mir sicher, einen Schatten über das Gesicht des Schulleiters huschen zu sehen. Auch als er antwortete, klangen die Worte ungewohnt kühl: „Wenn du auf sie aufpasst und die…Geschwister nicht hierher gelangen können, denke ich, das könnte funktionieren. Aber pass bitte auf, Severus – du weißt, wie ich zu Vampiren stehe!" Die letzten Worte machten mich stutzig: „Albus! Du bist doch sonst nicht so rassistisch veranlagt! Vampire sind genauso missverstandene Geschöpfe wie Werwölfe und so!" – „Nein, Amy… das verstehst du nicht! Wie auch, das kannst du gar nicht verstehen, noch nicht!"

Und mit dieser komischen Antwort winkte er uns aus seinem Büro.

Draußen wandte ich mich an Snape: „Wissen Sie, was er damit gemeint hat?" Ich war mir sicher, dass er meinem Blick auswich: „Fragen Sie ihn, ich bin…nicht der, der es Ihnen erzählen sollte."

Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her in die Eingangshalle, wo uns Quirrell entgegenkam.

„Guten Abend, Miss Roberts, Professor Snape! Wohin sind Sie denn unterwegs?" Snape schnarrte einschüchternd zurück: „Wir gehen nach Hogsmeade zu einem speziellen Pflanzenhändler. Miss Roberts muss Strafstunden leisten. Wenn Sie uns dann entschuldigen würden…" –„Ich würde gern mitkommen, wenn ich darf!", unterbrach Quirrell ihn und wartete gar keine Antwort ab, sondern kam an meine andere Seite, sodass ich zwischen den beiden Professoren eingequetscht war. Während wir also hinunter ins Dorf gingen laberte er mich voll von seinem gefährlichen Auftrag in Istanbul, wo er einmal angeblich gegen drei Sphinxen zugleich gekämpft hatte. Auf meine höfliche Frage hin, wie er denn drei dieser außergewöhnlich seltenen, in Ägypten beheimateten Einzelgänger erledigt hätte, stotterte er nur: „Tja, man hat eben manchmal ein Händchen für besondere Geschöpfe, ich zum Beispiel kann mit Trollen gut umgehen…" Dann verhaspelte er sich und verstummte, bis wir endlich am Dorfeingang angelangt waren.

Dort trennte sich Quirrell von uns und Snape führte mich durch die zwielichtigeren Gässchen zu einem schmuddeligen Hintereingang, über dem ein großer Schlangenkadaver hing. Ich schauderte unwillkürlich, als ich eintrat. Das hier war eindeutig eine Hochburg der Schlangen.

Wir standen in einer Mischung aus düsterem Gewächshaus und Zoo seltener Kriech-und Krabbeltiere. „Wo sind wir hier?", fragte ich mit gedämpfter Stimme und lief so dicht wie möglich hinter dem schwarzen Mann vor mir her.

„Das ist Yaxleys Reich. Es wäre besser, Sie halten sich erst einmal im Hintergrund. Es wäre nicht klug, ihn auf Sie aufmerksam zu machen, denn er ist ein Extodesser." Ich zuckte zurück, als hätte ich einen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen. _Wie viele von diesen Idioten sind denn noch auf freiem Fuß? _

„Unter diesen Umständen wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn Sie Ihre Sachen allein holen würden, dann würde ich auch ganz brav draußen warten!", schlug ich vor und hatte mich schon halb herumgedreht, als Snape mich aufhielt: „Seien Sie nicht albern, ich bin doch mit Ihnen hier. Unter diesen Umständen wird er Sie nicht beachten."

Nicht wirklich beruhigt sah ich mich um. Wir standen neben einem Behälter mit schleimigen Würmern, die sich auf dem Boden in einer Art braunem Matsch tummelten. Leise schreiend machte ich einige Schritte rückwärts. Genervt packte mich mein Begleiter am Arm und zog mich weiter.

Als wir ein Stück zwischen palmenartigen Gewächsen hindurch gegangen waren, entdeckte uns ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug, der sich gewandt zwischen zwei Tentaculas hindurchschlängelte. Er war riesig, überragte sogar Snape um mehrere Zentimeter und machte einen irgendwie unangenehmen Eindruck. Seine kurzen, grauen Stoppelhaare sahen in dem hageren Gesicht seltsam unpassend aus. Ebenso fehl am Platz wirkte der teure, mit Goldnähten verzierte Anzug.

„Buenos dias, Snape! Was verschlägt dich heute hierher? Haben die kleinen Plagen schon wieder…holla! Wen hast du mir denn da mitgebracht?", unterbrach der Riese sich und fasste mich ins Auge. Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Schuluniform angelassen, anstatt der einfachen Jeans und dem ausgeschnittenen Top, an dem Yaxleys Blick hängenblieb. Snape schob sich unauffällig vor mich und schüttelte ihm die Hand, während er erklärte: „Das ist nur eine Aushilfe, sie soll mir beim Suchen der Zutaten Gesellschaft leisten. _Mir, _Yaxley!" Sein Ton wurde warnend, das war unschwer herauszuhören. Der andere nickte geschäftig und wies mit einer ausladenden Bewegung in den Raum: „Ist klar, hab schon verstanden. Na dann, du weißt, dir steht alles offen. Viel Spaß!" Mit einem letzten Blick auf mich (die finster zurückstarrte) verschwand er wieder zwischen den Gewächsen.

Entgegen meiner anfänglichen Befürchtungen machte es durchaus Spaß, in dem großen Dschungel umherzustreifen und nach den selteneren Zaubertrankpflanzen Ausschau zu halten, wegen denen wir hier waren. Besonders lustig fand ich es, dass ein kleiner Setzling der Teufelsschlinge sich plötzlich um Snapes Oberkörper wickelte und versuchte, ihn zu ersticken. Nachdem ich mich von meinem Lachanfall erholt hatte, ließ ich mich dann doch dazu herab, sie mit einem Lichtstrahl aus meinem Zauberstab zu vertreiben.

„Vielen Dank für das beherzte Eingreifen, Miss Roberts!", meinte Snape mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, woraufhin ich großzügig abwinkte: „Nicht der Rede wert, Sir! Ich hatte einfach keine Lust, diese ganzen Sachen selbst bezahlen zu müssen!" Schnaubend ging er wieder an die Arbeit.

Kurze Zeit später hörte ich ihn schreien: „Roberts! Kommen Sie, schnell!" Ich beeilte mich, seiner Stimme zu folgen und fand ihn am Boden über eine der extrem seltenen Kakteenpflanzen _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia _gebeugt. Ich kniete mich neben ihn und half dabei, das Gewächs vorsichtig auszugraben. Dann rappelten wir uns hoch und Snape wollte sich umdrehen und die Pflanze in seinen Korb legen – doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Auch ich versuchte, mich vom Fleck zu rühren. Ich hatte keine Chance.

„Was ist das denn jetzt?", wollte ich panisch wissen. Snape seufzte scheinbar fassungslos auf und deutete zur Decke: „Ich fürchte, wir haben mal wieder einen erzwungenen Regelbruch vor uns…das ist eine schwarze Mistel!" An der Decke baumelte ein dunkeles Büschel meiner meistgehassten Weihnachtsdekoration.

Ich schloss die Augen und presste zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Sie wollen damit doch nicht andeuten, dass wir…ähmmm…uns küssen müssen?" Er sah demonstrativ weg, als er antwortete: „Leider doch!"

Ich schluckte und schlug die Augen auf. In der Scheibe eines Aquariums hinter ihm sah ich im Spiegelbild, dass sie graublau waren: Panik. „Ich – kann – das – aber – nicht!"

„Glauben Sie, ich freue mich darüber? Aber wenn wir uns nicht zusammenreißen, stehen wir für immer hier herum!", fuhr Snape mich an. Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Nein, es muss einen Gegenzauber geben, irgendeinen, Yaxley wird ihn für uns raussuchen-!" Doch ich wurde unterbrochen, als Snape genervt die Augen verdrehte, sich hinunterbeugte und mich küssen wollte. Im letzten Moment reagierte ich mit einem heftigen Zurückreißen meines Kopfes.

Im Flur hinter uns stand Brooks.

„Stopp!", schrie ich erleichtert und deutete auf unsere – oder vielmehr meine – Rettung. Die Vampirin zog grinsend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und trat nun auch in Snapes Blickfeld: „Ich wollte euch beide ja eigentlich nicht stören! Macht ruhig da weiter, wo ihr aufgehört habt!" Die glockengleiche Stimme ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. Ihre blonden Locken hüpften bei jeder Bewegung mit und ließen das feine, typisch blasse Gesicht kindlicher wirken.

„Brooks! Hi, schön dich zu sehn! Und jetzt musst du uns helfen: würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mit mir den Platz zu tauschen? Das würde meinen Kopf retten!", rasselte ich so schnell ich konnte herunter und sah sie flehend an. Erst jetzt huschte ihr Blick an die Decke und die plötzliche Erkenntnis erhellte ihre Miene. Snape sagte gar nichts, sondern starrte von der einen zur anderen und wieder zurück.

Die Vampirin zog eine Schnute und packte mich am Arm. Da sie viel stärker war als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, war es ihr ein Leichtes, sich vor mich zu drängen und Snape einen schmatzenden Kuss mitten auf den Mund zu verpassen. Mir war es so unglaublich peinlich, ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich küssten, dass ich mich rasch abwandte. Ein eiskaltes Etwas strömte mir in meinen Magen. Plötzlich ertönte ein eigenartiges Spritzgeräusch und beide fuhren auseinander: Snape hatte den Mimbulus in seiner Hand gequetscht, weil er sie zur Faust geballt hatte, und der Kaktus hatte mit seiner typischen Abwehr reagiert und beide mit übelriechendem Sekret bespritzt.

Ich bekam meinen zweiten Lachanfall, als ich ihre Mienen sah.

Brooks sah perplex aus, Snape eher wütend. Was eigentlich noch untertrieben war, denn er starrte gezwungen ruhig geradeaus, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor Mund und Nase, einerseits, um mein Lachen zu ersticken, andererseits, um mich vor dem abscheulichen Gestank der Flüssigkeit zu schützen. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Jetzt mach mich gefälligst wieder sauber!", knurrte Brooks den schwarzen Tränkemeister an und ließ ihre Zähne blitzen. Die Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsierte noch stärker, und ich beschloss einzugreifen, bevor es zu Mord und Totschlag kam. Ich zog den Zauberstab aus meiner Hosentasche und zielte erst auf Brooks, dann auf Snape: „Ratzeputz!"

Jetzt herrschte eiserne Stille. Vorsichtig tippte ich die Vampirin an: „Ähm…wollen wir dann gehen?" Sie nickte, drehte sich mit einer eleganten Pirouette herum und stolzierte, mich am Arm hinter sich her schleifend, hinaus. „Komm schon, Severus, schlag keine Wurzeln. So eine Pflanze kann dein feiner Freund sicher nicht gebrauchen.", fuhr sie den immer noch stocksteif dastehenden Mann an. Wir warteten draußen, bis er seine gesammelten Pflanzen bezahlt hatte und mit grimmiger Miene zu uns stieß. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war Brooks wieder glänzend gelaunt.

„Na, wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Ab in den Eberkopf, oder was?", trällerte sie. Snape brummte nur und ich fragte: „Was ist denn der Eberkopf?" Sie sah mich kurz an, dann zu Snape: „Vielleicht gehen wir doch lieber woanders hin. Was wolltest du noch machen, Amychen?" Ich schauderte: „Nenn mich nicht so, das klingt ja grauenhaft. Keine Ahnung, ich hab eigentlich nichts Bestimmtes vor, und wir müssen –na ja, ich muss - um neun schon wieder oben im Schloss sein."

Zum ersten Mal machte mein Zaubertränkelehrer wieder den Mund auf: „Wir sollten einfach in die Drei Besen gehen, da belauscht uns keiner." Brooks schüttelte ergeben den Kopf und warf mir einen _Typisch-Slytherin-_Blick zu. Also gingen wir in die Drei Besen. Rosmerta kam sofort zu uns herüber gewuselt und bekam leicht rote Wangen, als sie Snape sah. Ich musste lächeln, bei unserer letzten Begegnung hatte sie etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut und ihm gestanden, dass sie ihn heimlich „süßer Sev" nannte. Auch Snape schien sich zu erinnern, denn seine Kinnpartie erhärtete sich kurz, bevor er bestellte: „Zwei Butterbier und einen Whiskey!" Ich räusperte mich laut und verbesserte: „Zwei Kibas und ein…(ich blickte Brooks fragend an, doch sie zuckte nur die Achseln) Butterbier." Nicht nur Snape sah regelrecht dämlich aus der Wäsche, auch Rosmerta wusste nicht, was ich von ihr wollte. „Was sind denn Kibas?", fragte sie verwirrt. Ich grinste: „Na ja, das ist einfach Kirschbananensaft gemixt, schmeckt echt gut. Ich vertraue auf dein Können!" Sie nickte unsicher und marschierte davon, während sich zwei wütende schwarze Augen auf mich hefteten: „Haben Sie schon vergessen, dass immer noch _ich _hier der Lehrer bin und _Sie _beaufsichtige?" –„Verzeihung! Aber ich habe nicht vergessen, dass wir beide uns das letzte Mal im Alkoholeinfluss unter aller Sau benommen haben und deshalb-!" Brooks kicherte: „Unter aller Sau? So, so, so was habt ihr denn wieder angestellt, ihr Zwei?" Snape und ich sahen uns kurz an und ich fühlte, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss. „Nicht das, was du jetzt vielleicht denkst, denn ganz so anziehend finde ich meinen Lehrer nun wirklich nicht!", antwortete ich prompt und wich Snapes Blick aus. Aber sein Schnauben hörte ich trotzdem.

Als schließlich unsere Bestellung kam (Rosmerta hatte die Kibas erstaunlich professionell hinbekommen), schob er sein Glas sofort zu Brooks herüber und griff sich ihr Butterbier. Ich schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, doch er ignorierte das und nippte an dem Bier. Brooks beobachtete uns mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während ich schmollend meinen Saft trank. „Sagt mal, habt ihr euch eigentlich schon für den Halloweenball überlegt, was ihr anzieht?", meinte sie auf einmal.

„Ähm, schon. Wieso fragst du? Kommst du auch?", fragte ich neugierig, doch sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Um Gottes Willen, das wäre ja Dumbledores schlimmster Albtraum. Und, was zieht ihr denn jetzt an?"

„Ich leihe mir ein weißes Kleid aus, von einer netten Dame in der Winkelgasse. Ist zwar eher eine Art Hochzeitskleid, aber was soll's…da kann ich endlich mal meine Smaragdhalskette anziehen."

Ein Prusten schreckte mich auf, Snape hatte Mühe, sein Butterbier zu schlucken. Ich lehnte mich vor und klopfte ihm heftig auf den Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen. Sobald er geschluckt hatte, stieß er unwirsch meine Hand beiseite und setzte sich auf: „Was für eine Smaragdhalskette?" Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Eine Kette mit grünen Steinen dran!" Er sah mich für diese dämliche Antwort strafend an und fragte: „Ich meine, wie kommen Sie an eine Smaragdhalskette? Sie sind doch ärmer als eine Kirchenmaus!" „Vielen Dank auch, Herr Professor!", schnaubte ich beleidigt. „Ich hab die Kette letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen. Von wem weiß ich selbst nicht, es war keine Karte oder sowas dabei. Aber sie ist echt, das hab ich schon nachgeprüft."

Snape saß da und dachte nach. „Haben Sie nach Initialen gesucht?"

„Öhm, nein. Sollte ich? Ich meine, was helfen mir denn irgendwelche Initialen?"

Jetzt mischte sich auch Brooks mit ein: „Ja, richtig, Sev, Initialen können tausend Sachen bedeuten. Ich meine, wie viele Leute können als Abkürzung A.S. haben?" Snape und ich sahen uns an: „Wie zum Teufel kommst du denn auf A.S.?" Sie grinste verschlagen: „Na ja, auch das kann man übersetzen, wie man will… ich dachte da zum Beispiel an Amy Snape! AUTSCH!" Sie schrie auf, weil Snape und ich ihr gleichzeitig unter dem Tisch einen Tritt versetzt hatten. „Hör auf damit, Brooks, wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr!", fauchte Snape und senkte die Stimme, damit uns wirklich niemand zuhörte. „Ach nein?", fragte sie ironisch und deutete nach unten: „Und warum tretet ihr mich dann wie die kleinen Drittklässler, denen ihre Verliebtheit peinlich ist?" Ich seufzte resigniert und Snape stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Du wirst es auch dann nicht begreifen, wenn wir es dir ins Gesicht schreien, oder?", fragte mein Leidensgenosse. Ich nickte zustimmend: „Wir-sind-nicht-verliebt-sondern-Lehrer-und-Schülerin!" Langsam und extra deutlich gesprochen, doch sie ignorierte mich völlig und lachte nur leise vor sich hin. Dann nippte sie zum ersten Mal an dem Getränk und verzog das Gesicht: „Bah, ist das widerlich! Viel zu süß!" Ich schnaubte empört, doch auch das ignorierte sie gekonnt und wandte sich an Snape: „Nur, weil ihr es offiziell noch nicht zugeben könnt, heißt das nicht, das da nichts wäre. Ich bin ein Vampir, ich kann vielmehr riechen und hören als Menschen, und dein Herzschlag und noch der plötzliche Geruch nach männlichen Hormonen unter der Mistel waren ziemlich eindeutig, mein Lieber." –„Tja, da steht dir ja jetzt nur noch die Tatsache im Weg, dass _du _ihn geküsst hast, und nicht ich. Und jetzt überleg dir genau, was du sagst!", warnte ich. Beide sahen mich erstaunt an.

„Sie können tatsächlich giftig klingen! Hätte ich gar nicht erwartet!", erklärte Snape und seine Augen durchbohrten mich. Ziemlich getroffen wandte ich mich ab.

„Na toll, Sev. Jetzt hast du sie schon wieder beleidigt! Das scheint ja sowas wie ein Hobby von dir zu werden!", warf Brooks ihm vor. Ich stand auf und ging zu Rosi an die Bar. Die beiden kamen sicher auch ohne mich eine Weile zurecht.

„Hey, Rosmerta. Gibt's hier was zu tun? Die anderen zwei haben was zu klären!" Sie schien sich ehrlich zu freuen: „Ja, klar! Hier, wenn du willst, kannst du ein bisschen zapfen und die Gäste bedienen, die an den Tresen kommen." Ich machte mich sofort an die Arbeit. Vor allem die Zapfmaschine machte mir ungeheuren Spaß.

„Hey, Süße, kannste mir noch so ein Bier geben, ja?", quatschte mich plötzlich ein breitschultriger Kerl an. Er hatte eine ihm viel zu große Hose und ein weißes Achselshirt an. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, wieso er nicht längst erfroren war. Draußen war es wirklich nicht mehr warm.

Er stand –wohl das Zeichen besonderer Coolness- mit seinen zwei Kumpeln an den Tresen gelehnt und sein Blick lag anerkennend auf meinem Top. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte den Ausschnitt heute weggelassen. „Also, erstens bin ich nicht süß und zweitens mag ich es nicht, wenn mir irgendein fremder Macho auf die Brüste glotzt.", erwiderte ich kalt, ehe ich ihm ein Butterbier zukommen ließ. Er hob in gespielter Angst die Hände und grinste: „Wohoo! Da hab ich wohl eine kleine Wildkatze erwischt, was? Hey, Kleine, reg dich ab, ich hab keine bösen Absichten oder so. Ich glaub viel eher, meine Absichten würden dir ganz gut gefallen…" Seine Kumpanen grölten los und schlugen ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. _Idioten! _

Ich trat näher an ihn heran und senkte die Stimme, ließ sie aber weiterhin gefährlich klingen: „Deine Absichten sind sicher nicht halb so tödlich wie meine! Geh und such dir jemanden, der in deiner Liga spielt!" Mein verächtlicher Blick fiel auf seine Schlabberhosen. Dann drehte ich mich gekonnt schwungvoll um, hatte aber nicht mit der Aufdringlichkeit des Typen hinter mir gerechnet. Sein Arm legte sich plötzlich um meine Körpermitte und er zog mich mit ungeheurer Kraft zu sich heran, sodass ich heftig gegen den zwischen uns stehenden Tresen stieß und vor Schreck und Schmerz aufschrie. Das gab einen blauen Fleck!

„So redet keine Tussi mit mir, auch wenn sie noch so hübsch aussieht!", raunte er mir ins Ohr, sein Atem stank nach Alkohol. Warum fiel eigentlich immer ich den bescheuertsten Männern auf? Das war so gemein! Dabei zog ich mich weder sehr freizügig an, noch wackelte ich übertrieben mit dem Hintern!

Sofort ertönte die herrlich respekteinflößende Stimme Snapes hinter mir: „Es wäre besser für Sie, wenn Sie die Frau loslassen würden." So ruhig seine Drohung auch war, jeder hier erkannte, wie ernst er es meinte. Der Kerl lockerte den Griff und ich befreite mich von ihm und ging zu Snape. Seite an Seite sahen wir uns nun den drei Machos gegenüber. Der, der mich gepackt hatte, ließ ein leises Lachen hören und trat einen Schritt auf Snape zu: „Oh um Himmels Willen, _**das **_kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Schätzchen. Du spielst doch nicht etwa in der Liga der dunklen alten Knacker?" Sein ganzes Auftreten war provozierend, wie er daher stolzierte und erst kurz vor Snape Halt machte. Ich war ziemlich froh, das Brooks sich offensichtlich irgendwohin verzogen hatte, sonst wäre hier vermutlich längst eine Prügelei im Gange.

„Sagen Sie, Mann, sind Sie darauf aus, dieses Mädchen zu bekommen, oder mich zu provozieren? Beides funktioniert nicht, also wäre es gesünder für alle Beteiligten, Sie würden jetzt Ihre kleinen Freunde nehmen und gehen, sonst fährt _meine _Wildkatze die Krallen aus.", flüsterte Snape in seiner gefährlichsten Samtstimme. Ich musste schlucken. Hatte er gerade tatsächlich „meine Wildkatze" gesagt?

_Es gibt Wichtigeres, Amy, jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen! _

Snapes Worte hatten endlich Wirkung gezeigt, denn der Typ wich ein Stück zurück: „Okay, meinetwegen. Wenn das Püppchen so Leute vorzieht, is sie's eh nicht wert. Kommt Jungs, wir sind hier fertig!" Und er wollte sich umdrehen.

Ich trat vor: „Oh, halt, warte, _ich_ bin noch nicht fertig!" Erstaunt wandte er mir das Gesicht zu und ich holte aus und schlug ihm mit der geballten Faust mitten in seine Visage. Man konnte fühlen, wie das Nasenbein brach. Meine Hand schmerzte höllisch, aber meine Wut war noch nicht ganz verraucht. „**Das", **schrie ich, „**war für das Püppchen!**" Er jaulte auf und betastete den Schaden. Doch ich war nicht fertig, sondern versetzte ihm einen heftigen Tritt dorthin, wo die Hose am meisten schlabberte. Er keuchte und taumelte zurück, die anderen beiden kamen jetzt auf mich zu, um mich aufzuhalten. „**Das war ** **für meinen Rücken!**"

Kurz bevor mich der Größere der beiden erwischen konnte, riss ich meinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf die Dreiergruppe. Nach einem ungesagten, aber heftigen Rictusempra wurden die drei aus der Tür hinauskatapultiert. Ich schrie ihnen noch nach: „**Und das war für den alten Knacker!**"

Nach wie vor wütend ließ ich den Stab noch einmal knallen, sodass die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlug. Dann erst fiel mir der grinsende Vampir auf, der still und leise in der Ecke gestanden und zugesehen hatte, an seiner Seite die blonde Schwester. „_**Billy!**_", rief ich laut und flog auf meinen Ersatzbruder zu, um ihn stürmisch zu umarmen. „Du hast es geschafft, du bist doch noch gekommen!" Der hübsche junge Mann fing mich auf und wirbelte mich lachend herum, erschrocken klammerte ich mich an ihm fest. Dann ließ er mich herunter und wischte sich die rötlich-braunen Haare aus den Augen: „Entschuldigt, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat. Ach, und übrigens, eine beeindruckende Vorstellung!" Er deutete auf die Tür. Ich grinste verlegen und lief zartrot an. Jetzt drehte sich Billy rasch zu Snape um, die beiden begrüßten sich mit einem unauffälligen Griff auf die Schulter.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, du lässt mich mit den beiden Furien allein!", bemerkte Snape, wobei er in unsere Richtung nickte. „Hey!", empörten Brooks und ich uns gleichzeitig. „Das nächste Mal rette ich Ihnen nicht mehr den Ar…ähm…ich meine…", stotterte ich peinlich berührt. Man konnte doch seinem Lehrer nicht sagen, dass man ihm den Hintern gerettet hatte! Was war nur in mich gefahren. Während Snape mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen tadelnd ansah, wieherten die Geschwister los.

Brooks stieß Billy heftig in die Rippen: „So geht das schon die ganze Zeit! Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte die beiden mal im Unterricht erleben! Sowas Putziges!" Billys Kichern erstickte, als er unsere tödlichen Mienen sah. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wir zahlen und gehen noch ein Stück aus Hogsmeade heraus!", knurrte mein Zaubertranklehrer. „Au ja, ein Mondscheinspaziergang!", rief ich begeistert, ehe mich ein genervter Blick traf, der mich zusammenschrumpfen ließ.

Anschließend mussten auch die anderen zugeben, dass es ein hervorragender Vorschlag gewesen war. Snape schickte die Zutaten mit einem Hauselfen hoch zur Schule und wir ließen Hogsmeade munter quatschend hinter uns und gingen den Kiesweg entlang. Es war bereits ziemlich dunkel, denn die Tage wurden kürzer.

„Sagen Sie mal, Roberts", fragte Snape mich plötzlich unerwartet, „Sie waren doch in der sechsten und siebten Klasse gar nicht mehr in Durmstrang. Wer hat Ihnen eigentlich beigebracht, mit solcher Leichtigkeit ungesagte Zauber zu vollführen?" Meine Stirn kräuselte sich und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich habe, kurz nachdem ich weggezogen bin, einen Jungen getroffen, der mir das gezeigt hat – er war ziemlich talentiert und ein guter Lehrer. Als ich fünfzehn war, hat er mich die Grundlagen gelehrt und mir erklärt, ich müsse einfach fest dran glauben, dass ich den Zauber sage. Das hat mir merkwürdigerweise geholfen."

Sirius hatte mir so einiges gezeigt, von dem ich vorher nie gewusst hatte. Und dennoch war er ein Massenmörder. Ich schluckte und versuchte, alle Gedanken an ihn zu verdrängen, während Snape und ich hinter die Vampire zurückfielen und langsam nebeneinander herschlenderten. Doch er ließ nicht locker: „Verstehe. Haben Sie… noch Kontakt zu ihm? Wie alt war er überhaupt?" -„Nein, wir haben uns getrennt. Als ich ihn kennenlernte, war er...Moment, lassen Sie mich rechnen… ja, so zwanzig Jahre alt. Er hieß Black, Sirius Black. Warum interessiert Sie das? Kennen Sie ihn? Sir, alles okay?" Er war stehengeblieben. In seinen Augen glühte ein Hass, der mich erschreckte. „Sev? Amy? Kommt schon, ihr Trödler!", rief Brooks von vorne. Vorsichtig ging ich zu ihm zurück und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum: „Hallooo, Amy an Snape? Jemand zu Hause?" Er schlug gereizt meine hand weg und ich zuckte zusammen. „Lassen Sie den Unsinn!", fauchte er und rauschte zu den wartenden Vampiren. Ich kam langsamer nach und verstummte für eine Weile. Anscheinend verband der Tränkemeister keine guten Erinnerungen mit Sirius. Da hatten wir mal was gemeinsam!

Der Mond ging langsam über dem nahen Wald auf und spendete geringfügig Licht für uns Menschen, sodass die Kiesel unter unseren Sohlen leuchteten. Die Vampire hatten eine absolut klare Sicht, unabhängig von Tag oder Nacht.

Als ich das Gewicht eines Arms auf meiner Schulter spürte, blickte ich mich verwundert um. Billys mitternachtsblaue Augen fixierten mich eindringlich: „Wie ist es denn so in Hogwarts? Habt ihr viel um die Ohren?" Ich zuckte die Achseln und genoss die Wärme, als er die Hälfte seines Umhangs um mich legte. „Es geht, mal mehr, mal weniger. Die Hausaufgaben sind größtenteils langweilig und der Unterricht variiert ziemlich. Aber Zaubertränke ist und bleibt natürlich anspruchsvoll. Kein Wunder, da bin ich ja auch eine komplette Niete drin!" Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte ich zu Snape hinüber, der sich sofort angegriffen fühlte: „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass sie eine Niete wäre! Sieh mich nicht so an!" Das galt natürlich Brooks, die ihm mal wieder die Zähne gezeigt hatte. Er warf mir seinerseits einen missmutigen Blick zu und verteidigte sich: „Wenn Sie sich einfach mal mehr anstrengen würden und mit mehr Ernst zur Sache gehen, könnte aus Ihnen noch was werden. Obwohl ich natürlich niemandem falsche Hoffnungen machen will." Er grinste fies und ich grinste genauso zurück: „Achso, verstehe – gut, dass Sie mir das mal sagen. Woher soll ich denn wissen, das man ernst sein muss, wenn in Ihrem Kerker immer so eine witzige Atmosphäre herrscht!" Der Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme war kaum noch zu übertreffen. „Hüten Sie ihre Zunge, Roberts. Oder wollen Sie noch ein paar Hauspunkte verlieren?" –„Apropos Hauspunkte: In welchem Haus bist du denn jetzt eigentlich gelandet?", funkte Brooks dazwischen. Snape schnaubte laut und ich strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Daraufhin sahen die Geschwister sich an und meinten gleichzeitig stöhnend: „Gryffindor!"

„Mir gefällt's", meinte ich leicht beleidigt, „wenigstens mögen mich die Lehrer lieber, als wenn ich eine Slytherin geworden wäre. Na ja, zumindest die meisten!" Provozierend sah ich zu Snape hinüber, der prompt Kontra gab: „Wenn Sie eine Slytherin geworden wären, hätte sich niemand über Ihre Saufpartie letztens gewundert. So aber haben Sie einen regelrechten Skandal ausgelöst. Minerva konnte mir nicht mehr in die Augen schauen! Ich habe lange nicht mehr so eine Genugtuung gefühlt!" Er sah regelrecht träumerisch aus und ich schnaubte beleidigt, als ich an die verlorenen fünfzig Punkte dachte. Arme Gryffindors.

„Was ist denn mit Quirrell? Irgendwas Verdächtiges bemerkt?", fragte Billy brennend interessiert. Snape schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf. Aber ich erzählte gleich drauflos: „Jetzt, wo du's ansprichst: als ich letztens nachts aufgewacht bin, saß er neben mir."

„**WAS???**", ertönte es aus drei Richtungen gleichzeitig. „Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt?", fauchte Snape fuchsteufelswild. „Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, Herr Professor, dass unser Verhältnis zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht grade das beste war?", erwiderte ich mit honigsüßer Stimme und ließ meinen Blick kurz zu meinem Bein huschen. Sofort huschte ein kurzer Ausdruck von Schuld über sein Gesicht.

„Jedenfalls, er sagte, er hätte mich schreien hören und sei deshalb gekommen. Und das kann durchaus die reine Wahrheit gewesen sein!", murmelte ich. „Warum hast du denn geschrien?", fragte Brooks leise und anteilsvoll. „Ich hatte nen Albtraum…" –„Oh! Achso."

Sie huschte auf meine andere Seite und strich mir mit der Hand durchs Haar, wie eine Mutter es bei ihrem kleinen Kind machen würde. Billys Druck um meine Schultern verstärkte sich. Ich war total gerührt von den beiden liebevollen Vampiren und konnte immer weniger verstehen, warum Albus sich so gegen sie aussprach.

„Wollen wir uns vielleicht kurz setzen?", fragte Brooks sanft und schon hatte sie mich ins Gras an den Wegrand gezogen – das nass war. „Iiiiiiiih! Das ist ja voll eklig!", schrie ich entsetzt auf und lachte im selben Moment, weil Billy erschrocken vor mir zurückwich. „Was gibt's denn?", fragte er und sah mich mit Unschuldsblick an. Ich lachte nur noch lauter und spritzte ihm statt einer Antwort ein paar Tropfen Wasser ins Gesicht. Er stimmte mit ein und spritzte zurück, bis Brooks ihn festhielt und ausschimpfte: „BILLY! Wenn Amy jetzt wegen dir krank wird, kannst du was erleben, hörst du?"

Ich zog sie beschwichtigend neben mich: „Ganz ruhig, ich werd schon nicht krank. Das hab ich hinter mir. Du musst nicht die besorgte Mutter spielen!" Sie grunzte nur. „Severus! Komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber! Setz dich zu uns!", forderte Billy den steif dastehenden Schatten auf, der uns mit hochgezogener Braue beobachtet hatte.

„Danke, ich kann auf einen nassen Hintern verzichten." Brooks wackelte anzüglich mit den Brauen und schielte in meine Richtung: „Du meinst, du kannst auf _deinen _nassen Hintern verzichten…" –„BROOKS!", riefen Snape und ich empört. Billy stieß seiner Schwester in die Seite: „Siehst du, sie wollen einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Vielleicht kriselt's grade ein bisschen zwischen den beiden…" –„BILLY!", fauchte Snape, während ich dem Vampir einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzte – und mir die schmerzende Hand hielt. „Zwischen einem Lehrer und einer Schüler darf nichts laufen, steht in der Schulordnung!"

Billy schnaubte belustigt, Brooks packte ihn an den Haaren: „Hör schon auf, die beiden zu triezen – das ist immer noch meine Aufgabe!" –„Falsch", stichelte ihr Bruder, „deine Aufgabe ist es, die Klappe zu halten und schön auszusehen." –„Du mieser kleiner-!", schrie sie und stürzte sich auf ihn, Billy sprang blitzschnell auf und stieß Snape, auf der wilden Flucht vor seiner tobenden Schwester, in die Kniekehlen. Die geschwister jagten einander in den Wald hinein. Einen Augenblick lang strauchelte er noch, so dass mir noch die Zeit blieb, zu denken: „Oh…nein…."

Dann fiel er mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf mich, die Ellbogen links und rechts meines Gesichts ins Gras gestützt. „Autsch!"

Erschrocken riss ich die Hand hoch, mit der ich schon Billy geschlagen hatte, doch sie verhakte sich bloß mit den Knöpfen von Snapes Robe. Ergebnis des Ganzen war schließlich ein sehr missverständliches Bild von einem auf mir liegenden Snape, dessen Gesicht vielleicht zwei Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war. Und gerade, als ich dachte, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, bewegte sich Snape und meine verhedderte Hand riss gleich vier Knöpfe seiner Robe ab und landete auf einer warmen, glatten Oberfläche. Perplex fuhr ich darauf hin und her. Snape erschauderte am ganzen Körper und flüsterte heiser: „Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte und hören auf, meine Haut zu streicheln?!"

„Oh!", sagte ich nicht sehr intelligent, als ich begriff. Aber meine Hand zog ich trotzdem nicht weg. „Miss Roberts!"

Langsam klang er wütend, sein Atem, der über mein Gesicht strich, wurde unregelmäßiger.

Ich konnte nicht anders und wurde rot. „Ich würde ja gerne meine Hand da wegziehen, Professor. Aber Sie liegen drauf!", ächzte ich sehr überzeugend.

Leider sah ich direkt in seine kohlrabenschwarzen Augen, die mich direkt zu durchbohren schienen. „Ich kann nicht von Ihnen runter, Miss Roberts, Sie liegen zum Teil auf meinem Umhang!" Also lagen wir immer noch aufeinander. Wenigstens war mir jetzt warm. Eigentlich eher heiß, obwohl ich im nassen Gras lag_. Die Welt ist schon seltsam._

„Worüber denken Sie nach?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.

„Sie haben die schwärzesten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe", rutschte es mir heraus.

Seine Augenbraue erreichte mal wieder schwindelnde Höhen. _Hab ich das jetzt echt gesagt?! Wie peinlich! _Dümmer hätte ich mich ja gar nicht anstellen können.

„Und Sie sind so rot, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe!", spöttelte er. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, noch mehr zu erröten. _Tief durchatmen, Amy. Alles wird gut._

„Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Und...ähm...was machen wir jetzt?"Er lehnte sich ein Stück von mir weg, damit wir uns nicht so anhauchten, bevor er langsam erwiderte: „Sie müssten sich ein Stück hochstemmen, damit ich meinen Umhang unter Ihnen hervorziehen kann." Ich nickte und unsere Köpfe stießen zusammen. Meine Lippe platzte auf. „Verdammt, Roberts! Sie sind wirklich eine selten dämliche Nuss!" Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Aus Snapes Mund war das fast schon ein Kompliment! „Aber Sie...Sie sind ja soooo viel schlauer...alter Knacker..." Er gab einen Laut von sich, den ich erst überhaupt nicht identifizieren konnte, dann erkannte ich ihn: Snape hatte gelacht. Ganz leise, und eher widerwillig, aber er hatte eindeutig gelacht. Vor Schreck hielt ich die Luft an und erstarrte, denn sowas war eine wahre Seltenheit. Sofort hatte er sich auch wieder im Griff und sah mich an: „Wenn Sie noch länger diskutieren, liegen wir die ganze Nacht hier und erkälten uns beide. Also, versuchen Sie es jetzt?" Ich widerstand der Versuchung, erneut zu nicken, und sagte: „Ja!" Dann versuchte ich, mich ein Stück hochzubekommen. Leider lag nun auch noch Snapes Gewicht auf meinen Schultern. „Kommen Sie schon!" -„Verzeihung, aber Sie sind doch nicht so leicht, wie Sie aussehen.", ächzte ich und gab auf.

„Tut mir leid. Das nächste Mal halte ich mich beim Essen zurück.", entgegnete er sarkastisch. „**Billy**?", rief er ohne viel Hoffnung und versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen. Wir hielten eine Weile die Luft an und warteten auf ein Geräusch. Irgendwo kreischte ein Vogel. Dem fürchterlichen Laut nach zu urteilen war es ein Augurey. Früher sagte man sich, dass jeder, der den Schrei eines Augureys hörte, innerhalb von 24 Stunden sterben würde.

Ich war froh, dass sich das nur als Aberglaube herausgestellt hatte.

Mit leiser Stimme rezitierte ich: „Die Nachtigall schlug wie damals – die Blumen hauchten wie damals..." –„Kommen Sie mir jetzt bloß nicht mit Schiller!", unterbrach Snape mich barsch. Ich war mehr als erstaunt: „Woher kennen Sie denn Die Räuber? Sie sehen nicht unbedingt aus wie ein Fan der Muggelliteratur!" Er schnaubte und sah mich wieder genau an. Die schwarzen Augen so nah vor meinen hypnotisierten mich fast.

„Ich habe die wichtigsten Werke gelesen. Das meiste davon ist ohnehin völliger Schund! Wie kommen Sie überhaupt ausgerechnet auf diese schnulzige Szene?" Der Abscheu, mit dem Snape _schnulzig _schmückte, ließ mich lächeln. „Was ist denn bitte an Nachtigallen und Blumen so unsagbar schnulzig?", verteidigte ich mich. Er verengte ein kleines bisschen die Augen. „Nichts. Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, geht Ihr Satz weiter mit …und ich lag wonneberauscht an seinem Hals. Und das, meine liebe Miss Roberts, ist ziemlich schnulzig." _Aber es passt irgendwie zu unserer Situation_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Prompt lief ich wieder rot an.

_Wie gut, dass er keine Gedanken lesen kann! _

In diesem Moment hetzten die beiden Vampire heran – und stoppten aprubt. Ich machte mich auf einen Kommentar ihrerseits gefasst, der auch prompt kam. „Was macht ihr beiden denn da! Euch kann man auch keine fünf Minuten allein lassen!", meinte Billy vorwurfsvoll. Bevor wir unser Problem erläutern konnten, riss Brooks Snape bereits hinten hoch. Es ratschte laut, und zwei Fetzen seines Fledermausumhangs verblieben auf dem Boden. Warum waren wir nicht darauf gekommen? Ich konnte meinen Blick kaum von der entblößten weißen Haut lösen, die wegen der abgerissenen Knöpfe hervorblitzte. Was waren das für weiße Striche? Narben? Ich beschloss, ihn später darauf anzusprechen. Brooks unterbrach meinen Gedankengang, indem sie kichernd meinte: „Wie war das doch gleich, mit der Schulordnung? Ich dachte, zwischen euch beiden dürfte nichts laufen?" Snape seufzte entnervt auf und setzte sich in Bewegung, ich hob rasch die Stofffetzen auf und steckte sie ein. Er würde sie nachher bestimmt wiederhaben wollen. „Hör auf damit, Brooks. Der arme wurde heute Abend schon genug gereizt!" Sie sah mich neugierig an: „Wann das denn?"

„Na ja, erst wird er von dir geküsst und dann von irgendeinem Idioten alter Knacker genannt. Zu guter letzt fällt er dann auch noch auf mich und ich verpasse ihm eine Kopfnuss und nerve ihn mit Schiller. Meinst du nicht, dass sein Kreislauf jetzt langsam genug hat?"

Sie lachte hell auf und zog mich weiter. „Kleines, glaub mir: von dir kann er gar nicht genug haben!"

********

Hoffe, es hat dir gefallen? Das war das bisher längste (!) Kapitel, dass ich in dieser Story geschrieben hab!


	13. Chapter 13

_Baltaineshadow: Du bist die Beste! (ich geh jetzt mal davon aus, dass das „die" richtig ist=) drei reviews hintereinander, für jedes Kapitel! Mann, ich bin sooooo glücklich! Sag doch deiner mysteriösen Freundin mal einen lieben Gruß von mir, und dass ich sie nicht beißen werde, wenn sie schreibt. Sie darf auch rummäkeln. Tut mir echt leid, wenn ich nerve, aber Reviews sind nun mal der einzige Lohn einer Fanfiction-Schreiberin. _

_Und dass mit der Rock/Jeans-Geschichte tut mir Leid - war wohl mein Fehler. Denke dir einfach, sie hat sich in der Zwischenzeit umgezogen. Soll manchmal passieren = ) _

_Danke auf jeden Fall für deine Reviews, sie sind Balsam für meine Seele! *ggg* _

_Lg, _

_Melli_

_Mrs. Vampire: Danke, dass du dich geoutet hast! Du bist ein echter Kumpel! Solche Leute sollte es öfter geben.... Und ich kann deine „schreibfaulheit" sogar gut verstehen, bei Reviews quäle ich mich selbst am schlimmsten. Aber trotzdem überwind ich mich ab und zu, damit andere Autoren wissen, dass ich noch mitlese und es mir immer noch gefällt. _

_Freut mich, dass du Georges Kommentar genauso drollig fandest wie ich selbst. Ich musste ziemlich schmunzeln, weil das einfach so gut zu den Zwillingen gepasst hat._

_Wenn du die Streitereien zwischen Amy und Sev so liebst, kann ich dir sagen, dass der Anfang dieses Kapitels wie für dich gemacht ist. _

_Viel Spaß damit!_

_Melli_

**Kapitel 13**

**-Pakt mit dem schwarzen Teufel-**

Mittlerweile war es stockfinster geworden, denn ein paar Wolken schoben sich vor den Mond. Snape grummelte verstimmt vor sich hin und schreckte jedes Mal auf, wenn Brooks ihn in der Dunkelheit erschreckte.

„Hör jetzt auf damit! Du bist doch kein kleines Kind mehr!", fauchte er irgendwann und schoss einen Lähmfluch auf sie ab. Nachdem Brooks eine geschlagene Minute auf der Stelle verharren musste, schmollte sie ziemlich. Billy und ich unterhielten uns angeregt über den bevorstehenden Halloweenball.

„Und du willst wirklich im Hochzeitskleid gehen? Passt das denn zu deinem Begleiter?"

„Mein Begleiter? Was soll das denn heißen? Was für ein Begleiter?", fragte ich erschrocken.

Billy warf mir einen Ist-doch-logisch-Blick zu: „Na, du brauchst doch einen Tanzpartner. Der Halloweenball heißt schließlich nicht umsonst _Ball_!" Mir zitterten die Knie. „Oh, verdammt!", flüsterte ich, „Ich hab überhaupt niemanden! Und ich wüsste auch nicht, wer mich alte Schachtel als Tanzpartnerin haben wollte!" Snape schnaubte: „Das hängt wohl weniger mit Ihrem Alter, als vielmehr mit Ihrer krankhaften Ungeschicklichkeit zusammen!"

„Ach, tut mir leid Sir, aber ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass eben ein gewisser Jemand auf mich gefallen ist und ich deshalb mit nassem Hintern durch die Gegend laufe!", schoss ich zurück.

„Das war nicht meine Schuld, Billy hat mich geschubst! Und wenn Sie ein bisschen aufgepasst und sich rechtzeitig zur Seite gerollt hätten…"

„Achso, verstehe, jetzt ist das also auch wieder meine Schuld?"

„Ja, in gewissem Sinne schon!"

„Oh,_ Sir_, es tut mir _wirklich _leid, dass Sie nicht mit dem Kopf voran im nassen Gras gelandet sind!"

„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Roberts!"

„Wieso? Ist sie Ihnen zu scharf?"

„Nein, eher zu slytherin!"

„Ha! Ich denk ja nicht dran! Angst, dass Sie Konkurrenz bekommen?"

„Träumen sollten Sie in Ihrem Bett, Roberts!"

„Sie sind sowas von eingebildet, da hält ja nicht mal Gilderoy Lockhart mit!"

„_Wagen _Sie es nicht, mich mit dem zu vergleichen!"

„Oh, ich denke, Sie würden wunderbar zusammenpassen!"

„Ungefähr so gut wie Sie und der Riesenkrake!"

„Das war eindeutig unter der Gürtellinie!"

„Schon vergessen? Slytherin! SCHLANGE!"

„Ach, stimmt! Gerade haben Sie mich eher an ein anderes Tier mit Sch… erinnert!"

„Da gibt es einige: Schwan, Schildkröte, …"

„Ich dachte da eher an was rosanes, das hat nen geringelten Schwanz!"

„Sie überschreiten Ihre Grenzen…"

„Ich HABE keine Grenzen!"

Mittlerweile standen wir uns wutschäumend gegenüber, wie zwei Stiere, die dabei sind, aufeinander loszugehen.

Da sprangen Brooks und Billy dazwischen. „Wisst ihr was? Ihr beiden wärt bestimmt die Brüller auf dem Ball! Warum geht ihr nicht einfach zusammen?"

„Auf keinen Fall!", schrien wir gleichzeitig und funkelten nun gemeinsam um die Wette.

Brooks riss die Arme hoch und Billy grinste schief, gab aber keine Antwort - vorerst.

„Denk mal drüber nach! Was würden die Schüler von mir denken, wenn ich mit einem Lehrer da auftauche?", wandte ich mich an Brooks. Sie blinzelte mich an: „Das er und du das absolute Traumpaar seid?" Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Neiiiiin, das ich mich hochschlafen will und damit bei dem unbeliebtesten Lehrer anfange! Nehmen Sie's nicht persönlich!", fügte ich rasch zu Snape gewandt hinzu. Der zog bloß elegant die Augenbraue empor.

„Also, Andrews wäre meiner Meinung nach der leichtere Anfang!", versetzte er emotionslos und ging weiter. Brooks fasste mich am Arm und zog mich mit sich. „Sag mal, warum sperrt ihr beiden euch eigentlich so? Jeder in Hogwarts hat schon kapiert, dass zwischen euch mehr ist, nur ihr habt keine Ahnung! Nehmen wir zum Beispiel…"

Plötzlich verstummte Brooks und blieb stocksteif stehen. Auch Billy war erstarrt und schnupperte. Dann sahen sich die Geschwister leichenblass an: „Riechst du es auch?" Brooks nickte. Sie schien plötzlich völlig verängstigt zu sein. Snape war sofort bei uns und packte mich am Arm. „Sie rühren sich nicht von der Stelle. Was ist los, Billy?", fragte er den Vampir. Die Spannung war überall deutlich spürbar. Ausnahmsweise widersprach ich ihm nicht.

„Kommt mit. Alle beide!", befahl Billy und hob Snape mit einem Schwung auf seinen Rücken. Brooks machte es ihm nach und ich klammerte mich erschrocken an ihren Hals. Schon sprangen die beiden los und wir rasten auf den Wald zu. Mein Schrei erstickte in der vorbeirauschenden Luft.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, von einer Frau getragen zu werden, die gerademal fünf Zentimeter größer und kein bisschen muskulös war. Brooks blonde und meine schwarzen Locken wurden nach hinten geweht, während sie Billy hinterherhastete. Ein berauschendes Gefühl ergriff mich, dennoch vergaß ich keine Sekunde den panischen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

Als wir bereits so tief im Wald waren, dass alles Mondlicht verschluckt wurde, setzte Brooks mich ab. Ich hörte vor mir ein Schnaufen, Billy und Snape waren also nicht weit entfernt.

Mir zitterten noch die Knie und ich stützte mich auf Brooks' Schulter ab, um nicht umzufallen. Rasch zog ich meinen Zauberstab hervor und beschwor ein Licht an seine Spitze.

Snape tat es mir nach – und unsere Stäbe beleuchteten eine große, silbrige Pfütze, die sich auf dem Boden gesammelt hatte. Ich verstand nicht, warum sich plötzlich auch Snapes Gesicht vor Abscheu verzog, bis ich bemerkte, dass Billy und Brooks sich krampfhaft die Hände vor Nase und Mund hielten. Erschrocken betrachtete ich wieder die Lache vor uns: „Ist das…_**Blut**_?"

Snape nickte düster und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken hinter mich. Als ich mich umdrehte, bot sich mir ein jammervolles Bild. Der Körper war schlohweiß, die Mähne lag wie ein Fächer auf dem Boden, das Horn glänzte im Licht meines Stabes auf – doch das wunderschöne Tier war tot. Aus einer klaffenden Wunde am Hals tropfte das silberne Blut auf den Waldboden.

Nie zuvor hatte ich Einhörner gesehen. Wie gerne hätte ich dieser Kreatur ein solches Ende erspart. Meine Knie gaben nach und ich fiel neben das Tier. Vorsichtig strich ich die weiche Mähne beiseite, um die Wunde zu betrachten – und erstarrte. Es war eindeutig eine Bissspur, aber zu klein für ein Raubtier. Ein Menschengebiss. Ich sah anklagend zu Brooks und Billy hinüber.

„Sagt mir, dass ihr das nicht wart!", verlangte ich mit brüchiger Stimme. Beide schüttelten sofort die Köpfe: „Wir trinken nur Blut von nichtmagischen Tieren, zum Beispiel Wölfe oder so. Sowas", Billy deutete auf das Einhorn am Boden, „ist eine abscheuliche Tat. Das kann nur ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein. Jemand, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat."

Sein angewiderter Tonfall überzeugte mich. Aber welcher widerwärtige Zauberer wäre zu so etwas fähig? Mit Sicherheit kein Schüler!

Stumm strich ich dem Tier übers Fell. Brooks überwand sich schließlich auch zum Sprechen: „Amy, Severus, seid uns nicht böse, aber es wäre besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen. Wir dürften gar nicht hier sein, das ist schon Hogwartsgebiet. Außerdem solltest du längst wieder zurück im Schloss sein, Amy. Dein Onkel ist bestimmt schon sauer."

„Passt auf euch auf. Jemand, der so etwas tut, schreckt auch vor Menschen nicht zurück! Und versucht, herauszufinden, wer es war. Es kann nur jemand aus dem Schloss gewesen sein. Bis bald!", verabschiedete sich nun auch Billy. Und schon rauschten sie davon. Ich saß immer noch am Boden und streichelte das reglose Einhorn. Sein Schicksal trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Plötzlich räusperte sich Snape hinter mir. Ich fuhr erschrocken herum, wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass er noch da war?

„Jetzt hören Sie schon auf, das Fell zu besudeln!", meinte er. Ich hörte deutlich heraus, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. Kein Wunder, hier im Wald, zusammen mit einer heulenden Schülerin. Ich riss mich zusammen und stand auf. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Auch Snape schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn mit einem resignierten Seufzen zog er sich den langen schwarzen Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn mir über.

„Nein! Sir, jetzt wird Ihnen kalt! Das ist doch Schwachsinn!", protestierte ich und wollte ihm den Umhang zurückgeben, doch er fing meine Hände ab und sah mir fest ins tränennasse Gesicht. „Behalten-Sie-ihn-an! Das ist ein Befehl." –„Ich hasse Befehle", murmelte ich und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick aus schwarzen Augen.

Stillschweigend liefen wir nebeneinander her durch den dunklen Wald. Ich sinnierte immer noch über das furchtbare Schicksal des Einhorns nach und überließ es meinem Begleiter, den richtigen Weg zu finden. Wenn ich hätte führen müssen, wären wir sowieso niemals hier rausgekommen. Irgendwann sah ich tatsächlich das Mondlicht durch die Bäume scheinen. Wir mussten bald da sein.

„Professor Snape?" Er schreckte auf: „Was?" Unsicher legte ich los: „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob Sie irgendeine Vermutung haben, wer das gewesen sein könnte…"

In dem Moment kamen wir aus dem Wald heraus, ein Stück südlich von Hagrids Hütte. Snape blieb stehen und ich lief beinahe in ihn hinein.

„Nein, und das macht die Sache noch gefährlicher. Die einzige, die ich ausschließe, sind momentan Sie, und natürlich die Schüler." –„Na ja, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Professor McGonagall oder Professor Flitwick das getan haben!" Wir gingen weiter, während Snape antwortete: „Sie müssen solche Sachen immer emotionslos betrachten, wenn Sie den Schuldigen finden wollen. Beide sind mächtig genug, ein Einhorn zu fangen und zu töten. Sie haben bisher kein Alibi, also sind sie verdächtig." Er sah meinen Gesichtsausdruck und fügte rasch ein „Obwohl ich auch nicht glaube, dass sie so was tun würden" hinzu.

_So ein Unsinn. Wie lange waren Flitwick und McGonagall schon an der Schule? Sicher länger als Snape. Im Gegensatz zu Quirrell. Moment…_Ich stoppte aprubt und packte Snape am Arm. „Quirrell!" – „Äh...nicht ganz!" Ich schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf: „Nein, ich meine: Quirrell könnte es gemacht haben!" Sofort war er interessiert: „Wie kommen sie darauf?"

„Er hat mir letztens angeboten, mit ihm in den Wald zu gehen. Er hat gemeint: _Ich könnte Ihnen ein paar Einhörner zeigen. Sie sind zum Sterben schön_." Als ich Quirrells Worte wiederholte, kam ich mir ziemlich bescheuert vor. Was sagte das schon aus. Aber Snape schien nachdenklich geworden zu sein.

Wir liefen gemeinsam die Eingangstreppe hoch. Bevor Snape jedoch die Kerkertreppe hinunter rauschte, drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Miss Roberts. Wir beiden sind bisher die einzigen, die davon wissen. Vielleicht sollte es erst einmal so bleiben."

„Sollten wir denn nicht wenigstens Albus Bescheid sagen?", wollte ich beunruhigt wissen. Bisher hatte ich ihm noch nie etwas verheimlicht.

„Denken Sie nach! Wenn wir ihm davon erzählen würden, bekämen Brooks und Billy enormen Ärger, weil sie das Hogwartsgelände betreten haben. Glauben Sie mir, in diesem Punkt ist er sehr eigen!" Ich nickte.

„Aber: sie müssen Quirrell noch im Unterricht begegnen, also sprechen Sie ihn besser nicht drauf an. Überlassen Sie mir den Einschüchterungspart. Wollen Sie helfen, das aufzuklären?"

Ich nickte wieder, entschlossener diesmal. Er sah zufrieden aus. „Gut. Dann müssen Sie ihn irgendwie glauben lassen, dass er Ihnen vertrauen kann. So erzählt er mehr. Ich bin mir fast sicher, das war nicht das erste Einhorn. Vielleicht hat er es auch auf den Stein abgesehen. Seien Sie also, was immer Sie auch tun, vorsichtig!"

„Ist das jetzt so eine Art Pakt mit dem Teufel?", grinste ich. Er verzog das Gesicht: „Nennen wir es einfach eine vorübergehende Allianz. Wir sind immer noch Lehrer und…" Ich seufzte: „Ja, schon klar. Ich bin ja nicht blöd. Also dann, ähm, bis morgen." Er streckte die Hand aus. Ich schlug ein, woraufhin Snape mich ziemlich konfus ansah: „Warum schlagen Sie mich?"

Ich lief rot an und stotterte: „Das nennt man einen Handschlag. Damit besiegelt man einen Pakt. Ich dachte, Sie wollten das!" Er grinste zynisch: „Eigentlich, Miss Roberts, wollte ich lediglich gerne meinen Umhang zurück!" Peinlich berührt zog ich den warmen, schweren Umhang von meinen Schultern. Er war wunderbar weich gewesen. Und er hatte so gut gerochen…

Er nahm ihn mir aus der Hand und zog sich an. Dann stockte er und meinte überrascht: „Jetzt riecht er nach Ihnen!"

Wir standen voreinander und wussten aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund nicht, wie wir uns verabschieden sollten. Vermutlich war das plötzliche Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl schuld daran. Irgendwann hob Snape zögerlich die linke Hand und fuhr mir ganz leicht über die Wange, an der noch Tränenspuren hingen.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Roberts."

„Gute Nacht, Mister Snape!", erwiderte ich, noch völlig gefangen von der unerwarteten Berührung. Er verzog den Mund zum Hauch eines Lächelns und wandte sich der Kerkertreppe zu.

Ich stand beinahe zehn Minuten an derselben Stelle, ohne es zu bemerken. Erst als die Turmuhr zwölf schlug, setzte ich mich rasch in Bewegung.

Hoffentlich war Albus nicht zu sauer.


	14. Chapter 14

Baltaineshadow: Hi, da bin ich wieder! Warum Dumbi Vampire so sehr verachtet, hat einen guten, wenn auch ziemlich abgefahrenen Grund. Es wird so ziemlich am Ende dieses zweiten Teils rauskommen...sei gespannt*g* Ach ja, und du musst deine Freundin nicht drängen...sag ihr einfach, ich würde mich freuen. Okay?

glg, Melli

Harzhexlein: Hey, cool, da ist ja noch jemand, der mir geschrieben hat ^^ Ich finds toll, dass meine Geschichte „Suchtpotenzial" hat *fg* Hoffentlich hat deine nachbarin denselben schrägen Humor wie ich!!! ^^ Amy wird Sirius übrigens auf jeden Fall wiedertreffen... den Spaß lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen^^ Ihr alle drängelt immerso auf Amy mit schwarzen Augen...das hättet ihr wohl gerne, was? *ggg* Ich verspreche nix.

glgz, Melli

**Kapitel 14**

**-Der Drollige Troll-**

Am Halloweenabend war ich aufgeregt. Ich hatte meinen Habichtskauz zu der netten Dame im „MM" (Madame Malkins) geschickt und wartete immer noch auf seine Rückkehr mit dem Kleid. Albus hatte weder Snape noch mich auf unser Zuspätkommen angesprochen, also hatte er es wohl nicht bemerkt. Quirrell verhielt sich so nervös und stotterig wie immer, aber ich war im Großen und Ganzen netter zu ihm, was ihn offensichtlich freute.

Erst heute, im Unterricht nach Zaubertränke hatte Snape mich auf Quirrell angesprochen, aber ich konnte noch nicht viel berichten. Außerdem hatte Snape mich noch daran erinnert, dass ich heute vor dem Festessen wieder eine Strafarbeit bei ihm ableisten musste.

So lief ich unter Zeitdruck vom Wahrsagen-Klassenzimmer in die Kerker. Als ich endlich vor dem Büro stand, klopfte ich recht zaghaft. Was Snape mir wohl heute aufbürden würde?

„Herein!" Ich trat ein und schloss die Tür. „Hallo.", brachte ich mühsam heraus und sah ihn abwartend an, meine Schultasche hing mir noch über der Schulter.

Snape blickte nur kurz von ein paar Pergamenten auf und deutete schweigend auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Ich setzte mich und wartete, wobei ich versuchte, einen Blick auf die vor ihm liegenden Blätter zu erhaschen.

Irgendwann seufzte er und rieb sich mit dem Daumen den schiefen Nasenrücken. Ein seltenes Zeichen der Erschöpfung, das ich selten miterlebt hatte. „Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, Sir?", fragte ich zögernd und bereitete mich darauf vor, von ihm angeschrien zu werden.

„Nein, es ist alles perfekt. Das ist ja grade das Problem!", murmelte er gereizt. Ich musste ziemlich dämlich aus der Wäsche gucken, denn er fügte nach einem Blick in mein Gesicht erklärend hinzu: „Diese Erstklässler sind natürlich grottenschlecht, allesamt. Potter ist am allerschlimmsten. Dass dieser dämliche Hund sich überhaupt in meinem Unterricht blicken lässt, ist fast schon eine Beleidigung! Dann noch Weasleys Antworten: als könne man einfach so einen Diamanten zerraspeln, wenn man gerade Toxina-Influenza-Gift getrunken hat! Geschweige denn, dass ein Diamant in diesem Zusammenhang irgendeinen Nutzen hätte! Und von Longbottom reden wir besser gar nicht erst. Aber wenigstens kann ich denen eine schlechte Note geben. Diese Granger ist eine fürchterliche Besserwisserin und neunmalklug bis zum geht nicht mehr! Dafür hat sie alle Fragen absolut tadellos beantwortet, und ich muss ihr eine gute Note dafür geben, dass sie mich in jeder Stunde in den Wahnsinn treibt! Es ist zum Verzweifeln…" Ich lehnte mich nach vorne, um ihm die Schulter zu tätscheln und gleichzeitig einen neugierigen Blick auf die Arbeit der Klassenbesten zu erhaschen. „Lassen Sie das, Roberts! Sie sind hier nicht im Streichelzoo!", meinte er gereizt und schob meine Hand fort. Dann stand er auf und führte mich zu einem Stapel schmutziger Einmachgläser.

„Machen Sie die sauber und füllen Sie sie mit den neu gesammelten Zutaten dort wieder auf. Denken Sie daran, die Gläser zu beschriften, nicht alle Schüler sind in Kräuterkunde solche Leuchten wie Sie!" Ich strahlte vor Stolz. Er hatte mir tatsächlich ein Kompliment gemacht!

Nach zirka anderthalb Stunden langweiliger Handarbeit strahlte ich allerdings nicht mehr. Unglaublich, wie sich die Minuten bei solchen Tätigkeiten zogen. Ich gähnte, um meiner Langeweile Ausdruck zu verleihen. Snape sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und begutachtete mein bisheriges Werk. „Das reicht fürs Erste, sonst verpassen wir das Fest!", entschloss er schließlich und stand auf. „Sie werden nächste Woche weitermachen. Jetzt kommen Sie schon!"

Erleichtert stemmte ich mich hoch und verließ mit ihm zusammen das Büro. Unterwegs zur Großen Halle fragte er plötzlich: „Haben Sie jetzt jemanden, dem Sie morgen beim Tanzen auf die Füße treten können?" Die Frage kam so unbeteiligt heraus, dass es schon wieder auffällig war. „Nein, ich glaube, ich gehe einfach alleine, irgendwer wird sich schon erbarmen. Hoffe ich!", erwiderte ich und sah stur geradeaus. „Roberts, Stopp!", fuhr er mich an und riss mich am Arm zurück in eine Nische des Flurs. Eine Gestalt huschte an uns vorbei die Kerkertreppen hoch. Sie hatte uns nicht bemerkt. „Das war…" –„Ich weiß!", fauchte ich und machte mich los. „Ich habe den Turban erkannt. Und da diese Kopfbedeckung nicht grade die große Mode ist, muss das Quirrell gewesen sein." Wir wechselten einen beunruhigten Blick.

„Aber was hat er hier unten getrieben? Sein Klassenzimmer und Büro sind direkt neben meinen…", sinnierte ich. Snape knurrte unbestimmt und meinte bloß: „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Quirrell saß nicht neben uns an seinem üblichen Platz, er war scheinbar gar nicht mehr zum Essen gekommen. Die Dekoration der Großen Halle war fabelhaft, über den Schülerköpfen schwebten Hagrids mannshohe Kürbisse mit finsteren Grimassen, echte Fledermäuse flatterten an der Decke entlang. „Ganz fantastisch, Hagrid!", rief ich dem Halbriesen über den Tisch zu. Er winkte und wurde prompt rot. Am Gryffindortisch erspähte ich die Zwillinge, Harry und Ron, aber… wo war Hermine? Hoffentlich hatten die Jungs sie nicht wieder so getrietzt, dass sie weinte. Doch ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, über ihr Schicksal zu grübeln, denn wie immer füllten sich die Goldteller vor uns mit allen möglichen Leckereien und lenkten mich ab. „Kürbis, Roberts?", fragte Snape und hielt mir den entsprechenden Teller hin. Ziemlich erstaunt über eine so nette Geste nahm ich mir ein Stück. Es schmeckte köstlich!

Dann schenkte Snape mir sogar noch von dem Kürbissaft ein. „Okay Sir, sagen Sie mir endlich, was los ist!" Er sah mich kurz an und zuckte ansatzweise mit den Schultern. „Was soll schon sein?" –„Also, Sie wollen irgendwas von mir, ein Slytherin wie Sie ist nie nett, wenn er keinen Hintergedanken verfolgt! Was möchten Sie?", fragte ich ihn sehr direkt. Snape runzelte verärgert die Stirn und presste heraus: „Ich hatte daran gedacht, Sie zu bitten, ihre Meinung zu ändern und doch mit einem Lehrer zum Ball zu gehen!" Meine Augen schwollen auf Handtellergröße an. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet! Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, flog die Tür auf und Quirrell stürzte herein, sein Turban war verrutscht und das Gesicht vor Angst verzerrt. Er rempelte gegen den Lehrertisch, woraufhin mein Kürbissaft umfiel, und brachte nach Luft schnappend hervor: „Troll – im Kerker – dachte, Sie sollten es wissen!" Dann verdrehte er die Augen und sank zu Boden.

Malfoy schrie als Erster, so hoch wie ein Mädchen. Sofort brach ein heftiger Tumult los, die Schüler sprangen kreischend auf, selbst Harry und Ron waren käseweiß geworden und drängelten zum Ausgang hin. Albus schoss Knallfrösche aus seinem Zauberstab, bis endlich ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt war. Snape und ich sahen uns an und wussten sofort, dass der andere dasselbe dachte: _Das kann kein Zufall sein! _Während Albus nun die Schüler anwies, augenblicklich in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzukehren, packte Snape mich fest am Arm und zwang mich, in seine Augen zu sehen: „Sie müssen in Ihre Zimmer zurück. Ich gehe in den dritten Stock, um Quirrell abzufangen. Dann wird sich ja zeigen, ob er hinter dem Stein der Weisen her ist! Verschwinden Sie jetzt!" Und er rauschte aus der Hintertür. Ich sah noch rasch in die Menge und entdeckte Harrys Gesicht, das zur Hintertür starrte. Mit Sicherheit verdächtigte er Snape…ach was, er wusste doch gar nichts vom Stein!

Aber ich dachte gar nicht daran, in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Rasch duckte ich mich hinter den Lehrertisch, mittlerweile waren die Lehrer bereits auf dem Weg in die Kerker. Es dauerte nur eine Minute, bis die Halle vollkommen leer war – mit Ausnahme von mir und Quirrell.

Ich hielt den Atem an und hörte, wie er aufstand. Also, lange hatte seine „Ohnmacht" ja wirklich nicht angehalten. Leise duckte ich mich unter die Tischdecke, als er in Sicht kam und wie Snape durch die Hintertür verschwand. Ich fackelte nicht lange und schlich ihm nach.

Wie erwartet führte ihn sein Weg schnurstracks zur verbotenen Tür im dritten Stock. Ich verwendete wie schon vor einigen Nächten den Desillusionierungszauber und stand ganz still da. Als Quirrell sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen machte, ertönte von drinnen ein wütendes Knurren. Er hielt kurz inne und stieß dann die Tür auf, um einzutreten. Ich hatte kaum drei Schritte gemacht, als Snape sich aus den Schatten löste und Quirrell folgte.

Es ging alles furchtbar schnell. Ein lautes Bellen, Quirrells Stimme, die „Stupor!" rief und ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Dann flog die Tür wieder auf und eine Gestalt mit Turban wurde hinauskatapultiert. Ich stürzte zur Tür und sah, wie Snape zwischen der Wand und den Pfoten des dreiköpfigen Hundes eingequetscht war. Er hatte nicht geschrien, aber selbst aus meiner Entfernung sah ich das Blut an seinem Oberschenkel hinab tropfen. Fluffy rollte wild mit seinen sechs Augen und war so in Rage, dass er meinen Geruch gar nicht wahrnahm. Ich zog den Zauberstab und deutete damit zwischen Snape und den Hund: „PROTEGO TOTALUM!" Sofort breitete sich ein mächtiger Schutzzauber aus, der den Hund einen Schritt zurück drängte. Snape sah sich nach dem Verursacher des Fluchs um. Dann zielte ich auf die Augen Fluffys: „INCENDIO!" Ein Feuerstrahl schoss aus meinem Stab und traf das Monster, das den Kopf zurückriss, an der Schnauze. Es brüllte auf und stürzte in Richtung Feuerstrahl, ich wich aus, denn es konnte mich nicht sehen. Dann beschoss ich den Köter aus einer anderen Richtung, um Snape einen Weg zur Tür zu öffnen. Doch anstatt die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, stand dieser Hornochse stocksteif da und versuchte, seinen Retter auszumachen.

„**Sind Sie völlig bescheuert? Verschwinden Sie endlich da!**", brüllte ich ihn an und endlich bewegte er sich. Leider hatte mein Gebrüll Fluffy meine Position verraten, sodass er nun auf mich zugetrampelt kam und in meine Richtung schnappte. Ich presste mich an die Wand und zog sogar den Bauch ein – seine Zähne verfehlten mich knapp. Aber ich wollte mich lieber nicht länger auf mein Glück verlassen und hechtete seitwärts an dem Monster vorbei auf die Tür zu. Schon wollte ich in Jubel ausbrechen, als mir etwas selten Dämliches passierte: ich stolperte über eine Tatze und knallte der Länge nach hin. Mein Zauberstab rollte über den Boden.

Keuchend rappelte ich mich auf, als mich ein heißer, übel riechender Luftzug streifte. Ich drehte langsam den Kopf und sah mich Auge um Auge dem Hund gegenüber. Der schnüffelte fanatisch herum und kam mir immer näher. Ein Knurren kündete den nächsten Angriff an, ich rannte rückwärts von dem Vieh weg und schaffte es, mich nach dem Zauberstab zu bücken. Leider fuhr in diesem Augenblick Fluffys rechter Kopf nach vorn und traf mich mit enormer Wucht in der Magengegend. Ich wurde zurückgeschleudert und landete – Gott sei Dank – im Flur. Snape stand hinter der Tür, bereit, sie zuzustoßen. „Machen Sie zu, ich bin hier!", schrie ich voller Panik, denn Fluffy war bereits auf dem Weg. Snape schlug mit Wucht die Tür zu und verriegelte sie. Dann stöhnte er leise auf und fuhr keuchend an der Wand hinunter. Ich kroch zu ihm hin. Er hielt sich den blutenden Schenkel.

„Lassen Sie mich mal sehen!", befahl ich und hockte mich trotz heftiger Magenschmerzen neben ihn. „Machen Sie sich erst wieder sichtbar, damit ich Sie umbringen kann, Roberts!", fauchte er. Oh je, er war eindeutig auf mindestens 180! Ich löste den Desillusionierungszauber auf und wurde wieder undurchsichtig.

Seine Augen fixierten mich, ich wartete ergeben auf die Standpauke.

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich befohlen, in Ihr Zimmer zu gehen?", fragte er mit gefährlicher Samtstimme. „Ich…", begann ich unglücklich, wurde aber von einem leisen Stöhnen hinter uns unterbrochen. Quirrell regte sich. Schnell schob Snape mich zurück und stand zischend auf: „Gehen Sie, er soll Sie nicht als Feindin sehen. Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen!" Ich warf noch einen unsicheren Blick auf das blutende Bein, dann verschwand ich, um Albus zu suchen. Ob er und die anderen Lehrer den Troll wohl schon erledigt hatten?

Doch ich brauchte gar nicht erst in die Kerker zu gehen, um mir diese Frage zu beantworten. Ein Höllenlärm ertönte aus einem der Mädchenklos in den unteren Stockwerken und ich beeilte mich, dorthin zu kommen. Mein Magen schmerzte noch immer, aber das konnte warten. Als ich bei den Mädchenklos ankam, stoppte ich schlitternd ab: der Raum bot ein einziges Chaos aus Staub, zerstörten Kabinen und Wasser. Und mittendrin lag ein riesiger Berg von einem Troll, der keine Regung zeigte.

Urheber dessen waren Harry, Ron und – ich traute meinen Augen kaum – Hermine, die im hintersten Eck stand und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Langsam ging ich auf die drei zu.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", wollte ich mit matter Stimme wissen.

Ron gab einen piepsenden Laut ab, Harry sah mich nur an und meinte: „Hermine…eingeschlossen…Troll…unsere Schuld…" Ich klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken: „Schon gut, Kleiner. Es ist ja vorbei. Hermine, geht's dir gut?" Sie nickte zittrig und kam langsam herüber. In dem Moment erklang Türenschlagen und Schritte näherten sich. Schnell legte ich den Finger auf die Lippen und schlüpfte zur Tür hinaus. Ich war gerade noch ins Jungenklo daneben geschlüpft, als die Schritte um die Ecke kamen und ins Mädchenklo gingen. Vorsichtig schlich ich wieder hinaus und spitzte in das Zimmer. Dort standen nun McGonagall, weiß im Gesicht und eindeutig rasend vor Wut, Snape, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, aber dennoch tapfer stand, und Quirrell, der wimmernd zusammensank. Meine Wut auf diesen Kerl wuchs von Minute zu Minute.

Während McGonagall den beiden Jungs eine Strafpredigt hielt, beugte Snape sich über den Troll. Für die anderen sah es vermutlich aus, als wolle er ihn untersuchen, aber ich bemerkte sehr wohl, dass er sich viel eher abstützte, um nicht umzufallen. Die blutende Wunde wurde relativ gut von seinem weiten schwarzen Umhang verborgen.

Plötzlich hörte ich Hermines Stimme: „Bitte, Professor McGonagall, sie haben nur nach mir gesucht!" Alle starrten sie an. Die korrekte, kleine Miss Granger war an diesem Desaster Schuld? Ich musste grinsen. Dass sich Hermine offenbar für die beiden Jungs einsetzte und dabei sogar für sie log, war genau das, was eine Gryffindor ausmachte. Einen Moment sah sie mir in die Augen, ich reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe. Dann sponn sie ihre Lügengeschichte weiter. Ich konnte mir Harrys und Rons dümmliche Gesichter genau vorstellen.

McGonagall zog der kleinen, mutigen Gryffindor ein paar Punkte ab und schickte sie hinaus, in den Gryffindorturm.

Ich zog sie noch rasch in einen leeren Korridor, um ihr zu gratulieren. „Das war ganz hervorragend, Kleine! Ich wusste doch, dass sich der Hut nicht geirrt hat! Was du gerade getan hast, war sehr edel von dir.", lobte ich überschwänglich und umarmte sie. Hermine sah mir strahlend in die Augen: „Danke! Wow, das war so unglaublich! Ich dachte, ich sterbe, und dann kamen plötzlich die beiden Jungs rein und haben versucht, den Troll abzulenken, Harry hat ihm den Zauberstab in die Nase gerammt und Ron – oh, Amy, er war so genial! – hat ihn mit seiner eigenen Keule erledigt!" Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Sie war ja völlig aus dem Häuschen! Dies war mit Sicherheit die Geburtsstunde des Goldenen Trios geworden!

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr es alle heil überstanden habt. Richte Harry und Ron meine Glückwünsche aus, ja? Aber jetzt solltest du wirklich gehen, sonst findet die McGonagall dich noch und dann bist du dran!", warnte ich und scheuchte sie davon. Zufrieden wollte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer machen, als…

„Miss Roberts! Wohin so eilig?"

Snape löste sich aus den Schatten und humpelte auf mich zu. „Wir haben noch was zu klären. Folgen Sie mir!", zischte er und ging voran. Er war viel langsamer als sonst, und ich war mir sicher, dass die Wunde an seinem Bein höllisch wehtun musste.

„Sir? Wollen Sie sich vielleicht auf mir abstützen? Dann geht es bestimmt leichter!", bot ich an und kam neben ihn, aber er stieß mich weg und erwiderte nichts. Schulterzuckend ging ich neben ihm her die Kerkertreppe hinunter, als er plötzlich einknickte und hingefallen wäre, wenn ich nicht in letzter Sekunde seinen Arm gepackt hätte.

Rabiat legte ich seinen Arm um meine Schultern und motzte ihn an: „Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so ein Kindskopf! Wenn Sie noch langsamer gehen, kommen wir nicht vor morgen früh in Ihrem Büro an und ich würde mich gerne noch ein bisschen hinlegen, wenn's erlaubt ist!" Er machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und stützte sein Gewicht vorsichtig auf mir ab. Er war schwer, aber darauf war ich ja schon vorbereitet gewesen. So wankten wir also zu seinem Büro, wo ich ihn erst mal in seinen Schreibtischstuhl verfrachtete und seinen Umhang beiseite schob, um mir das Bein anzusehen. Sofort legte er seine Hände auf meine und versuchte, sie wegzuschieben: „Lassen Sie das, Roberts, oder ich ziehe Ihnen Punkte ab, für unerwünschtes körperliches Annähern an einen Lehrer!" Ich lachte schallend los und erschreckte ihn damit. Prustend hielt ich mir den Bauch: „Also ehrlich, Sir, Sie müssen keine Angst davor haben, dass ich Ihnen an die Wäsche will, ich wollte mir nur Ihr Bein ansehen." Er schüttelte stur den Kopf: „Nein, Roberts, da gehe ich lieber zu Madame Pomfrey!" –„Ach so, und was sagen Sie ihr? Ein tollwütiger Schüler hat mich gebissen , oder was? Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an, ich hex Ihnen schon nichts weg!", versprach ich und konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er schnaubte nur, ließ aber zu, dass ich mir den Biss ansah. Er sah wirklich unappetitlich aus, offenbar war die Beinaterie getroffen worden.

„Okay, jetzt beißen Sie mal die Zähne zusammen, ich muss die Blutung stillen und die Wunde reinigen, sonst entzündet sie sich noch." Er nickte und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.

„Tergeo!", murmelte ich erst einmal und sog somit das Blut von der Wunde weg, mit einem „Desisto sanguin" stoppte ich die Blutung. Dieser Zauber war nicht überall bekannt, er schmerzte den Patienten sehr, war aber sehr effektiv. Snape versteifte sich einen Augenblick, aber kein Schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen, was ich bewundernswert fand.

Als nächstes kam der _Emundo_, ein Desinfizierzauber. Zum Schluss ließ ich die Haut mit einem „Cutis curare!" heilen. Übrig blieb ein großer, rot-lila Fleck. „Den sollten Sie wohl noch eine Weile verbinden und irgendeine Heilsalbe draufschmieren.", meinte ich und lehnte mich erschöpft zurück. Langsam überfiel mich die Müdigkeit. Kein Wunder, als ich auf die Uhr sah, war es bereits fast 2 Uhr morgens.

„Soll ich vielleicht noch Murtlap-Essenz holen? Sir?", fragte ich nach und sah in Snapes Gesicht. Er lag völlig friedlich in seinem Stuhl und atmete gleichmäßig ein und aus. Ich lächelte, anscheinend war ich nicht die einzige, die schlafen wollte. Vorsichtig schlug ich den Umhang wieder über sein rechtes Bein. Als ich mich hochgestemmt hatte, zögerte ich kurz. Wenn er sich jetzt hier drin erkältete? Bestimmt würde er mir dann nachträglich noch Hauspunkte abziehen. „Accio Decke!", flüsterte ich, da ich nicht in sein Schlafzimmer eindringen wollte (nicht, dass mich der Gedanke nicht gereizt hätte, ich war einfach viel zu müde dafür). Schon rauschte eine slytheringrüne Decke an und fiel mir über den Kopf. Ich drehte mich desorientiert im Kreis, bis ich das dumme Ding endlich abgeschüttelt hatte. Dann deckte ich meinen leise schnarchenden Zaubertranklehrer damit zu…hihi, wenn ich ihm je offenbaren würde, dass er schnarchte…

Ich stand noch kurz neben seinem Kopf und sah zu, wie er sich umdrehte und mit der Nase gegen den Stuhl stieß. Er knurrte leise „Roberts!" und lag wieder still.

_Also wirklich! Er gibt mir echt immer die Schuld, wenn ihm was passiert! _dachte ich frustriert und verließ leise den Raum. Wie hätte ich auch ahnen können, dass er von mir träumte…


	15. Chapter 15

**Mrs. Vampire: Danke für dein Lob *freu* Das ich so wenig an der Story verändere wie möglich ist mein größter Wunsch, aber ab und an werde ich schon noch was ändern müssen...ich hoffe, das hält sich in Grenzen^^**

**Harzhexlein Sandra^^: Wenn du Ideen hattest, wie genau Amy in den fünften Teil miteingebunden werden kann, immer nur her damit ^^! Ich freu mich, wenn ihr mir Anregungen oder so zukommen lasst, weil auch mein Hirn irgendwann wohl ausgesaugt sein wird...*schnüff* Aber bis dahin vergeht (hoffentlich) noch viel zeit... Und übrigens: du solltest dich nicht scheuen, wenn du eine idee hast, schreib sie auf und stell sie hier rein, es gibt ja noch betas und du wirst dich mit der Zeit von selbst verbessern, glaube mir! Das ist ja grade das tolle an dem breiten fanfiction-Angebot: es gibt immer welche, die es noch schlechter machen^^ Ich würd bestimmt mal vorbeischauen *ggg* Versprochen!**

**Baltaine shadow: Du kannst Malfoy wohl nicht ausstehen, was? Ich weiß auch nicht, eigentlich les ich fanfictions mit ihm ganz gerne, aber wenn ich ihn in den filmen sehe, dann....grrrrrr. Na ja! Snape und knuffig, hihi! Du hast recht, dafür würde er dich umbringen *siehtsichhektischum* Ich denke, er ist jemand, der jede Wunde für ein "wehwehchen" hält und es als schwäche ansieht, wenn jemand ihm dabei helfen will...das hatte also gar nichts mit Amy zu tun, Mme Pomfrey hätte er genauso angeschnauzt! Aber ich denke, er lässt sich noch lieber von den beiden als von irgendwem anders verarzten^^ Also, dann gehts jetzt mal Dank für deinen Riesen-Mega-Kommi! Ich hab vor Freude Purzelbäume geschlagen...wenn auch unabsichtlich, denn ich bin von meinem Schreibtischstuhl gestürzt *schäm***

**Kapitel 15**

**-Halloween-Ball-**

Ich träumte. Ich segelte als schwarzer Schwan über die Dächer von London hinweg. Irgendwann ging ich nieder und landete auf einem schäbigen Haus am Ende einer dreckigen Straße. Vom einen Moment zum anderen veränderte sich der Traum und wurde zu einer Vision.

_Ich fliege hinunter und verwandele mich, kaum dass ich am Boden bin, in einen kleinen Katzenbären. Als solcher springe ich auf das Fensterbrett und spähe in ein schmutziges Wohnzimmer. Es ist so düster wie der Mann, dem das Haus gehört. Überall schwarze Bücherregale. Ich vermute Geheimtüren dahinter. _

_Ein Mann steht mit dem Rücken zu mir, das fettige schwarze Haar reicht ihm hinunter bis zu den Schultern. Er redet mit einem blonden Mann, der vor ihm auf dem Sofa sitzt. Ich spitze meine Ohren._

„_Zum letzten Mal, Lucius, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wo sie ist. Ich habe dir doch schon vor ein paar Wochen geschrieben, dass sie das Schloss fluchtartig verlassen hat, ohne eine Nachricht, ob und wann sie wiederkommt. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, warum bist du dann überhaupt hier?"_

„_Oh, ich vertraue dir, Severus. Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass sie vielleicht hierherkommen wird, wenn sie Hilfe braucht. Sie kann ihrem Schicksal nicht ewig entkommen. Deshalb wollte ich dich bitten, bleib so oft wie möglich hier und gib sofort Bescheid, wenn sie sich blicken lässt!"_

_Der Mann mit dem fettigen Haar nickt._

**Tock, tock, tock. **Was war denn jetzt los? „Miss Roberts! Sie können mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen! Machen Sie gefälligst die Tür auf!", polterte eine Stimme an der Tür. Langsam setzte ich mich in meinem roten Himmelbett auf. Die Decken waren zerwühlt, als hätte ich mich hin und her gewälzt. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Snape stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Rahmen.

Ich gähnte müde: „Guten Morgen! Haben Sie wenigstens Kaffee mitgebracht?" Er sah mich ungläubig an: „Guten Morgen? Wir haben fast drei Uhr Mittag! Und Sie liegen tatsächlich noch im Bett!" Ich lief ein bisschen rot an und stand wackelig auf: „Sie haben Recht, langsam wird's mal Zeit, aufzustehen!" Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und zog mir Klamotten heraus, während ich beiläufig fragte: „Was führt Sie zu mir, wenn Sie schon keinen Kaffee mitbringen?" Als ich aufblickte, hatte Snape das Gesicht seltsamerweise abgewandt. Es war rot angelaufen. „Sie haben mich gestern Abend einfach schlafen lassen!", meckerte er los, blickte mich aber nicht an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich schaltete: er fand es peinlich, dass ich in meinen Schlafklamotten (bestehend aus einem weiten blassrosa Top und einer schlabbrigen weißen Schlafanzughose) vor ihm herum lief. Schnell brachte ich mich hinter der großen Schranktür in Sicherheit und zog mich um, während ich antwortete: „Tja, Sir, Sie waren halt ziemlich erschöpft und haben irgendwann nicht mehr geantwortet. Dann hab ich nachgesehen und bemerkt, dass Sie längst weggedöst waren. Und ich fand es unmenschlich, Sie noch mal aufzuwecken, nur um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich jetzt gehen müsste."

Er gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, während ich mir meine Jeans anzog. Oder es zumindest versuchte, denn mit einem leisen „Huch!" verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten um.

„Kommen Sie zurecht oder hat die Hose sie gebissen?", fragte Snape höhnisch. Ich hatte noch kein Oberteil an, daher hechtete ich rasch in Sicherheit und meinte: „Nein, alles in Ordnung!" Dann schlüpfte ich gänzlich in das widerspenstige Hosenbein.

„Ich kann mich übrigens nicht erinnern, Roberts, dass ich mir vor Ihrer Behandlung meine Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt habe."

Mist! Ich stotterte etwas verlegen herum: „Na ja, äh… in Ihrem Kerker war es so kalt und da dachte ich, es kann nichts schaden…äh…wenn ich dafür sorge, dass Sie sich nicht erkälten. Immerhin wollten Sie heute Abend doch sicher auch zu dem Ball kommen!"

Endlich hatte ich auch ein T-Shirt angezogen und trat hinter dem Schrank hervor.

„Machen Sie Witze? Am liebsten würde ich nicht hingehen! Aber Ihr verehrter Onkel musste mich ja unbedingt als Ihre Anstandsdame einspannen!", fauchte Snape mich an. Er drehte sich um und erstarrte. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf mein T-Shirt, die Augenbraue rutschte hoch. „Sagen Sie mal, wollen Sie mit einer so offensichtlichen Aufforderung durch eine Schule voller hormongesteuerter Teenager rennen?" –„Wieso?", fragte ich erstaunt und sah hinab. Ich hatte einfach irgendein weißes T-Shirt rausgesucht.

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass das T-Shirt nicht so weiß war wie gedacht. Darauf abgebildet waren viele kleine, süße Äffchen. Das allein wäre ja nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, doch in der Mitte prangte ein Äffchen, das auf dem Hintern ein Schild trug: „Kiss my …!" Ich schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis drei, während meine Wangen immer heißer wurden.

Schnell hechtete ich wieder hinter die Schranktür und zog mir ein diesmal schneeweißes Oberteil an.

Als ich wieder hervorkam und Snapes Grinsen sah, hob ich warnend den Finger: „Kein Wort zu irgendwem!" Er hielt die Tür auf und wir gingen hinunter zum Essen. Ich nahm ein anderes Thema wieder auf, dass mich brennend interessierte: „Und, was war jetzt mit meinem Onkel und der Anstandsdame?" –„Ihr Onkel hielt es für eine gute Idee, mich wieder mit Ihnen zu betrauen, weil er meinte, dass das letzte Woche ja so hervorragend geklappt hätte...als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte, also ehrlich!", grummelte der Tränkemeister und warf mir einen raschen Blick zu. Ich ließ es lieber bleiben, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er mich eigentlich schon gestern Abend gefragt hätte, wenn Quirrell nicht hereingeplatzt gekommen wäre. „Meinetwegen. Holen Sie mich ab?" Snape schien etwas konfus: „Ich dachte, Sie würden komplett aus der Haut fahren! Seit wann sind Sie damit einverstanden, mit mir auszugehen?" Ich winkte mit der Hand ab: „Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts drauf ein! Wenn es Albus glücklich macht, würde ich sogar mit dem Riesenkraken gehen!"

„Der könnte vermutlich immer noch besser tanzen als Sie!", meinte er gehässig. Ich schnaubte und reckte das Kinn: „Woher wollen Sie eigentlich wissen, wie ich tanze, Sie haben noch nie mit mir getanzt!"

„Wenn ich schon sehe, wie viele Beinahe-Unfälle Sie allein beim Gehen verursachen…"

Wir betraten zankend die Große Halle, wurden allerdings von einem Gryffindor-Siebtklässler unterbrochen, der Snape gekonnt ignorierte. Vermutlich die siebenjährige Erfahrung.

„Hi, Amy. Ich wollte dich…ähm…was fragen." Jetzt flackerten seine Augen doch etwas unsicher zu Snape hinüber und ich tat ihm den Gefallen und zog ihn zum Gryffindortisch, während Snape mit missmutigem Gesicht zum Lehrertisch rauschte.

„Was gibt's, Andie?", fragte ich freundlich und sah ihn an. Er druckste herum und wurde etwas rot: „Jah, also ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen – also, das kommt jetzt ziemlich spät, aber – ähmm… hast du schon jemanden für heute Abend?" Sofort hatte ich Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl: „Oh, Andie, tut mir leid, aber ja. Ich muss - aus ganz bestimmten Gründen – mit Snape gehen." Er starrte mich entsetzt an: „Mit Snape? Wieso denn ausgerechnet mit so nem Ekel? Buääärgh!" Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen: „Wie gesagt, aus ganz bestimmten Gründen. Aber er wird vermutlich eh nur in der Ecke stehen, also können wir gerne ein bisschen tanzen, in Ordnung?" Ich lächelte aufmunternd, und der Junge wurde wieder rot und nickte. Plötzlich zupfte jemand an meinem Ärmel, es waren die Zwillinge: „Sag mal, stimmt das? Du musst mit Snape gehen?" Ich nickte: „Ja, Professor Dumbledore hat es so bestimmt. Und sein Wort ist hier Gesetz." Die beiden sahen sich kurz verschwörerisch an: „Wenn du zufällig früher entwischen willst, könnten wir dir behilflich sein…" Ich winkte ab: „Nett von euch, Jungs, aber bleibt lieber hier. Wenn euch jemand erwischt, bekommt Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abgezogen." Dann ging ich zum Lehrertisch, allerdings nicht ohne Harry, Ron und Hermine Hallo zu sagen, die friedlich beieinander hockten.

Im Verlaufe des Nachmittags fragten mich noch drei weitere Jungs, sogar ein besonders mutiger Slytherin traute sich, zu mir zu kommen. Ich versprach jedem von ihnen einen Tanz. Snape würde ganz schön blöd aus der Wäsche gucken, wenn ich ständig auf der Tanzfläche stand. Der Gedanke gefiel mir.

Gegen Abend trudelte dann Gott sei Dank doch noch Niko mit dem Kleid ein und ich bereitete mich vor. Erst war ich unschlüssig, ob ich meine Haare offenlassen sollte, entschied mich dann aber dagegen und zauberte mir eine komplizierte Hochsteckfrisur.

Das Kleid sah einfach umwerfend aus. Da ich in der Zeit seit der Winkelgasse eher noch ab- statt zugenommen hatte, saß es genauso, wie es sollte.

Dann holte ich vorsichtig das Paket mit der Smaragdhalskette hervor. Mir fielen Snapes Worte wieder ein: „_Haben Sie nach Initialen gesucht?_" Vorsichtig drehte ich die Kette hin und her und tatsächlich: an der Innenseite der längsten Troddel waren winzige buchstaben eingraviert:

A.S.

Ich erschrak. Was sollte das? Brooks hatte genau diese Initialen vorhergesagt! Kannte Sie die Kette vielleicht? Hatte Sie sie mir geschickt? Ich würde sie so bald wie möglich danach fragen. Amy Snape. Ich schnaubte laut. Sowas bescheuertes konnte sich auch nur Brooks ausdenken. Dass ich sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht gekannt hatte, fiel mir nicht ein.

Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel, um zu sehen, ob alles saß, und verließ dann mein Zimmer. Ich hatte mich mit Snape um acht Uhr in der Eingangshalle verabredet. Schade, dass er keinen weißen Anzug tragen würde, es hätte so gut gepasst!

Als ich kam, war er schon da, wie eh und je in schwarz gekleidet. Einziger Unterschied waren die Haare, die scheinbar frisch gewaschen waren. Er unterhielt sich mit Professor Vektor, die bei meinem Anblick den Mund aufriss und Snape gegen die Schulter stieß.

Innerlich gratulierte ich mir für den gelungenen Auftritt.

Er drehte sich zu mir um. Seine schwarzen Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment und ein leises Aufflackern war zu erkennen, ehe er seine Maske wieder aufsetzte.

Mit einem Schmunzeln schwebte ich die Stufen der Treppe herunter und gesellte mich zu den Lehrern. Außer den Professoren Snape und Vektor waren noch Andrews, Flitwick und auch der gutmütige alte Kesselbrand anwesend, und allen stand der Mund weit offen. Nur Snape ließ die Unterlippe, wo sie hingehörte.

Er bot mir schweigend den Arm an und wir gingen zusammen in die kalte Nachtluft hinaus, ohne uns noch einmal anzusehen.

Irgendwann bemerkte ich beiläufig: „Sie haben sich die Haare gewaschen."

„Sie doch auch!", entgegnete er ebenso ruhig. Dann schwiegen wir befangen.

Hinter uns kamen die anderen Lehrer und Schüler und in einer langen Prozession gingen wir hinunter nach Hogsmeade.

Der Ballsaal war umwerfend geschmückt. Es herrschte gedämpftes Licht, ausgestrahlt von riesigen Kronleuchtern an der Decke, und an den Wänden hingen Kerzen in antiken Silberhaltern. Kleine Tische waren überall verteilt, mit roten und schwarzen Tischtüchern, auf jedem stand ein kleines Teelicht und ein Strauß Rosen.

Die Tanzfläche war mit dunkelrotem Samt ausgelegt und dahinter stand auf der Bühne die Band „Die Schicksalsschwestern" und baute ihre Instrumente auf. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis alle Schüler munter quatschend in die Halle geströmt waren.

„Wo möchten Sie sitzen?", fragte mich Snape und machte eine ausschweifende Armbewegung. Ich zog ihn zu einem kleinen Tischchen etwas abseits der anderen, nicht, um mich zu verstecken, aber ich wollte den Siebtklässlern nicht den Abend verderben, indem ich Snape genau in ihre Mitte lotste.

Seine schwarzen Adleraugen huschten über die Menge, ehe er sich vorsichtig setzte. Er war so angespannt, als ständen wir unbewaffnet im Verbotenen Wald anstatt mitten auf einer harmlosen Party.

Bei einem Kellner-Hauselfen bestellte ich zwei Gläser Sherry, die natürlich sofort erschienen, und schob meinem Begleiter eins zu. „Seien Sie doch nicht so verspannt. Hier will Sie niemand fressen!", meinte ich grinsend.

„Bei denen wäre ich mir da nicht ganz so sicher…", antwortete er bloß und nickte zu einer Gruppe Siebtklässler hin, die sich zu streiten schienen und dabei des Öfteren in unsere Richtung deuteten.

Kurz darauf kam einer herüber, verbeugte sich förmlich vor mir und fragte: „Dürfte ich um einen Tanz bitten?"

Ich stimmte grinsend zu und ging mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Die Schwestern spielten ein flottes Lied, zu dem man gut einfach nur herumwirbeln konnte.

Mein Kleid hatte noch den überraschenden Nebeneffekt, dass es sich während meiner Umdrehungen elegant aufbauschte und und eine Wolke bildete. Das wiederum hatte den Vorteil, dass die Leute um mich herum Platz machten, wenn ich kam.

Auf jeden Fall war diese glückliche Fügung besser für ihre Füße, denn nach dem dritten Tanz (diesmal mit dem Slytherin, dem ich einen Tanz versprochen hatte) war mir schon leicht schwindelig, sodass ich eher herumtorkelte.

Irgendwann kehrte ich zu unserem Platz zurück und fand Snape und die leicht angetrunkene Professor Vektor gemeinsam vor. Sie stritten offenbar.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid für dich, dass Filius wegen seinem Rücken nicht mit dir tanzen kann, Septima. Aber warum fragst du nicht Silvanus?" Offensichtlich wollte Snape die arme Professor Vektor an Kesselbrand abschieben. Wie gemein!

„Severus, bitte! Ich kann doch nicht mit einem fast 75-jährigen tanzen, was sollen denn die Schüler von mir denken??? Bitte, bitte! Jetzt komm schon…"

In diesem Moment tippte mich jemand an die Schulter. Es war Andie, schon wieder. Ich hatte bereits mit ihm getanzt, jetzt wollte ich erst mal meine Ruhe haben.

„Hey, Amy! Wollen wir nochmal das Bein schwingen?",fragte er mit fiebrig glitzernden Augen. Ich zog ihn zu Professor Vektor und meinte: „Ich wollte für einen Moment Pause machen, aber wie wär's, warum tanzt du nicht mal mit Professor Vektor? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich freuen würde! Stimmt's Professor?" Und bevor Andie noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte die erleichterte Arithmatik-Lehrerin ihn schon gepackt und zur freien Fläche gezogen.

Snape warf mir einen ehrlich dankbaren Blick zu: „Ausnahmsweise kamen Sie mal im genau richtigen Augenblick. Ich muss schon sagen, Sie nerven heute weit weniger als an anderen Tagen!" Ich grinste und setzte mich ihm gegenüber, als er hinzufügte: „Obwohl das natürlich auch daran liegen kann, dass Sie die ganze Zeit auf der Tanzfläche herumschwirren."

„Wieso können Sie nicht damit aufhören, immer auf mir herumzuhacken? Sie sind echt Profi, wenn es darum geht, die Stimmung zu vermiesen, wissen Sie das?", herrschte ich ihn an und wollte schon wieder aufspringen.

Mit einem Mal schoss seine Hand vor und umklammerte mein Handgelenk. „Setzen – Sie – sich – hin!", flüsterte er und ich sah mich peinlich berührt im Rampenlicht der Aufmerksamkeit. Mir war glatt entgangen, dass ich geschrien hatte. Snape beugte sich näher zu mir hinüber, seine Finger lagen immer nur wie Fesseln um mein Handgelenk: „Wenn Sie sich weiterhin so aufführen wie grade, ziehe ich Ihnen Hauspunkte ab und schleppe Sie hoch zum Schloss." Seine warnende Stimme schaffte es nicht, mich einzuschüchtern. Ich schoss zurück: „Ach ja? Und wie gedenken Sie das anzustellen? Ich kann solange bleiben, wie ich will, klar? Immerhin bin ich 26 und erwachsen! Ach, und außerdem bin ich eine Hexe! Hören Sie mit diesem bescheuerten Grinsen auf!" Seine höhnische Grimasse regte mich tierisch auf und ich entzog ihm mit einem Ruck meine Hand. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten dämonisch. „Wenn Sie nicht freiwillig mitkommen, verschnüre ich Sie zu einem Bündel und werfe Sie mir über die Schulter, wenn nötig vor all diesen Leuten. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich diese Demütigung lieber sparen! Albus hat mir freie Hand gelassen, um Sie unter Kontrolle zu behalten.", raunte er. Ich glaubte ihm aufs Wort und hasste in diesem Moment alle Welt.

Wütend stürmte ich hinaus in die Kälte und hockte mich bibbernd auf eine Treppenstufe. Der Lärm der Feier drang nur noch undeutlich hierher.

Warum ließ ich mir eigentlich immer die Laune von diesem idiotischen Tränkepanscher vermiesen? Dabei hatte ich mich so auf den Ball gefreut!

Ich vergrub seufzend den Kopf an meinen Knien und umschlang meinen zitternden Körper mit den Händen. _Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum reagiere ich so heftig auf Snape und seine dummen Kommentare? _Mir fielen nur vier Möglichkeiten ein, die solche überempfindlichen Komplexe hervorriefen:

**Möglichkeit: Schwangerschaft! **Konnte ich direkt ausschließen, da ich seit einiger Zeit mit niemandem mehr die nötigen Aktivitäten durchgeführt hatte. (A/N: Lacht ruhig, die Formulierung erinnert mich spontan an jemanden aus meiner Klasse…)

**Möglichkeit:** **Wechseljahre! **Ebenfalls ausgeschlossen, denn wie ich Snape eben deutlich mitgeteilt hatte, war ich gerademal 26 und damit definitiv zu jung für sowas!

**Möglichkeit:** **Pubertät! **Das Auschütten der weiblichen Hormone hatte ich, auch wenn ich mich ab und zu anders aufführte, schon hinter mir, also fiel diese Möglichkeit auch weg.

**Möglichkeit:** **Verliebtheit! **Einziger nicht auszuschließender Faktor, den ich allerdings nicht bestätigen konnte. Ich sollte mich verliebt haben? In wen denn bitte? Andie? Oder doch lieber Lucius Malfoy? Allein bei dem Gedanken schüttelte ich mich wie ein nasser Hund.

Völlig verwirrt saß ich auf der Treppe und versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wer käme noch in Frage? Quirrell? _Igitt! Wie widerlich kann man eigentlich sein?_

Hatte ich in der letzten Zeit irgendwann ein typisches Symptom festgestellt, wie Herzklopfen und Schmetterlinge im Bauch?

Meine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Schritte erklangen. Sie hielten kurz an, dann setzte sich der Fremde neben mich. Ich hob ganz vorsichtig den Kopf und spähte unter meinen Armen hindurch. Schwarze Schuhe. Mein Blick wanderte höher. Schwarzer Umhang. Innerlich stöhnte ich bereits auf, hob meinen Blick aber noch ein Stück, bis ich an einer Hakennase vorbei in zwei tiefschwarze Augen sah – wie Tunnel!

„Was ist los? Haben Sie Angst, ich könnte weglaufen, oder was?", wollte ich patzig wissen.

„Nein. Ich würde eher befürchten, dass Sie aus Versehen den Weg zurück nicht mehr finden."

Ich schnaubte und wandte den Kopf ab.

_**Severus:**_

Eigentlich sah sie aus wie ein Engel. Besonders heute Abend. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und ihm wäre tatsächlich ein ehrliches Kompliment herausgerutscht. Bis sie dann den dummen Kommentar mit seinen Haaren gemacht hatte.

Aber jetzt, momentan, hätte er sie am liebsten zurück in die Hölle geschickt. Was war nur mit diesem Weibsstück los? Letztes Jahr war sie längst nicht so empfindlich gewesen.

Er saß völlig ratlos da. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Hatte er genug Grund, sie nach Hogwarts zurückzuschicken? Aber damit würde er ihr den Abend verderben!

_Und seit wann interessiert dich sowas? _fragte ein altbekanntes Stimmchen in seinem Ohr.

Während sie den Kopf gedreht hatte und in die Nacht hinausstarrte, betrachtete er sie verstohlen. Die schwarzen lockigen Haare waren straff zurückgekämmt und zu einer Hochsteckfrisur geworden, sodass nur die Haarenden noch lockig herunterfielen. Außerdem lag ihr eine kleine Strähne knapp über den Augen. Ihre Haut schimmerte wie eh und je, wenn sie auch eine Spur blasser war als noch vor einem Jahr. Die kleine Stupsnase war seiner eigenen so unähnlich…kurzum: ein engelsgleiches Aussehen, besonders in dem atemberaubenden weißen Kleid, dass so einen starken Kontrast zu ihren Haaren bot.

Severus' Blick fiel auf die Smaragdkette. Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch, dünne Silberkettchen hielten die kleinen grünen Steine, die pendelten, sobald Roberts sich bewegte.

_**Amy:**_

„Wollen Sie nicht wieder reingehen? Sie frieren!", fragte er und deutete mit der Hand auf die Gänsehaut, die sich an meinen Armen gebildet hatte. Ich wandte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Sir? Darf ich Sie was fragen?" Er erstarrte und sah mich unsicher an. Ich sah offen zurück, also nickte er zögerlich. „Es muss aber unter uns bleiben, sonst blamier ich mich.", verlangte ich. Er wurde ungeduldig: „Jetzt fragen Sie schon endlich!" Ich holte tief Luft und sprudelte hervor: „Wissen Sie, wie sie sich anfühlt? Die richtige Liebe? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob der Quatsch mit den Schmetterlingen im Bauch zutrifft. Wie erkenne ich, ob ich verliebt bin? Und vor allem, woher weiß ich, in wen?"

Snape starrte mich höchst verblüfft an: „Das soll wohl ein Witz sein, Roberts! Ich setze mich doch nicht mit Ihnen hier hin und erkläre das! Sie können das doch nicht ernst meinen?" Ich nickte nachdrücklich: „Todernst!" Doch er blieb kalt: „Vergessen Sie's. Ich bin nicht Lehrer geworden, um 26-jährigen die Welt zu erklären! Über sowas sollten Sie besser mit Ihrem Onkel reden. Der ist sozusagen Experte auf diesem Gebiet!"

Enttäuscht flüsterte ich: „Verstehe. Tut mir Leid, war eine blöde Idee. Ich geh dann mal wieder rein."

Und ich stand auf und kehrte langsam an den Tisch zurück – wo Andie mich bereits erwartete.

„Ha, ich wusste doch, dass du nicht lange weg sein würdest. Also, wie wär's? Tanzen wir noch ne Runde?"

Ich nickte ergeben und ließ mich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Die Schicksalsschwestern spielten diesmal ein langsameres Lied, sodass wir uns fast nur auf der Stelle drehten. Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Snape, der jetzt vermutlich draußen in der Kälte hockte und sich grün und blau ärgerte, über mein Verhalten. Was das Tanzen nicht grade vereinfachte.

_Du dumme Pute lässt dir von dem doch nicht wirklich den Abend vermiesen? Geniess den Ball, denke an den Rat der alten Dame in der Winkelgasse!_

Prompt trat ich Andie auf den Fuß: „Uuups! Entschuldige, ich war nicht bei der Sache!" Er winkte nur ab und lachte: „Hab ich schon bemerkt. Wenn man dich so zur Tür spähen sieht, könnte man denken, du wartest auf jemanden!"

Ich versuchte ein Grinsen und zwang mich, den Blick auf meinem Tanzpartner zu lassen.

Trotzdem war ich mehr als froh, als der Tanz zuende ging und ich mich verkrümeln konnte.

Plötzlich rempelte mich eine wie verrückt kichernde Professor Vektor an: „Ach, hallo Amy! Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig Severus gesehen? Ich wollte doch unbedingt noch mit ihm tanzen, und jetzt ist er einfach verschwunden! Verschwunden, ja! Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten? Hmmm?" Ich trat vor ihrem Champagnergeruch einen Schritt zurück und antwortete rasch: „Öhm, nein, keine Ahnung wo er hin ist. Vielleicht ist er schon wieder gegangen?" Sie sah verärgert aus und schwirrte davon. Mir tat es nicht leid, sollte sie doch in die Klos fallen und dort stecken bleiben. Ich mich mit Snape gestritten? Die hatte sie ja nicht mehr alle!

Seltsamerweise besser gelaunt stolzierte ich zu meinem abgelegenen Tischchen zurück. Und wer saß da und trank in aller Gemütsruhe einen Whiskey?

„Da sind Sie ja. Professor Vektor sucht schon überall nach Ihnen!", teilte ich Snape mit und ließ mich auf den anderen Stuhl plumpsen. Seine erschrockene Miene ließ mich fies grinsen. Er durchsuchte hektisch die Menge nach der lästigen Lehrerin, entspannte sich jedoch wieder, als er sie nicht entdecken konnte. Dann fixierte er mich mit giftigem Blick: „Was haben Sie ihr gesagt?" – „Oh, ich habe angedeutet, dass Sie eventuell schon wieder auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts sind. Bis sie wieder auftaucht, dauert es sicher etwas!", grinste ich und er sah erleichtert aus. Dann herrschte eine Weile Stille, während wir die tanzenden Schüler beobachteten.

Dann löste sich mal wieder Andie aus der Menge und kam auf mich zu.

_Oh nein! Meine Güte, ist der aufdringlich! Notfallplan!_

Schnell wandte ich mich an Snape und fragte unverblümt: „Tanzen Sie, Sir?"

Er wandte mir den Blick zu und entgegnete kalt wie immer: „Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt!"

_Schön. Eine tolle Hilfe hast du dir da ausgesucht, Amy._

Dann war Andie auch schon an unserem Tisch angekommen.

„Möchtest du nochmal tanzen, vielleicht?", stotterte er und blitzte verlegen zu Snape.

Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, als mir eine ölige Stimme zuvor kam: „Ich denke, Miss Roberts möchte heute wenigstens einmal mit jemandem tanzen, der diesen Sport auch beherrscht!"

Erstaunt drehte ich mich um und sah direkt in ein Paar sehr hübsche, sturmgraue Augen. Lucius Malfoy ließ mir gar nicht erst die Zeit, über seine Worte nachzudenken, sondern nahm galant meinen Arm und zog mich hoch. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit, Snape über meine Schulter einen wütend-hilflosen Blick zuzuwerfen, ehe Malfoy mich an sich zog und mit dem Tanzen begann.

_Jemand, der diesen Sport auch beherrscht? Das nenne ich Selbstüberschätzung hoch drei!_

Malfoy tanzte so abgehackt, dass er mich bei jeder Kurve fast von den Füßen riss. Ich war noch etwas konfus, ihn hier zu sehen. Was machte er auf einem Schülerball? Als hätte der Blonde meine Gedanken gelesen, fing er an zu sprechen: „Ich bin ein Mitglied des Schulbeirats, das wissen Sie ja bereits! Als solches ist es mir erlaubt, auf allen schulischen Veranstaltungen anwesend zu sein." –„Oh, achso. Es war nur eine recht… unerwartete Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen!", presste ich heraus und flog mal wieder gefährlich durch die Luft. Er grinste schmierig. „Ich hoffe doch, eine angenehme?" Ich versuchte, zurückzugrinsen, was mir ziemlich schwer fiel. Vor meinem inneren Auge schwebte die Vision eines gequälten Greyback. Nicht, dass er mir leid getan hätte, der abscheuliche Werwolf. Aber Malfoy wusste nun, dass ich Parsel sprechen konnte. Mit Sicherheit war er hier, um mehr darüber herauszufinden.

„Natürlich!", antwortete ich etwas verspätet und achtete darauf, nicht den armen Professor Kesselbrand umzutrampeln.

Offenbar war Malfoy auf ein Gespräch aus, denn er fing sofort wieder an, zu brabbeln, während ich die größte Mühe hatte, ihn so wenig wie möglich zu berühren und gleichzeitig auf den Beinen zu bleiben...

„Sind Sie freiwillig mit Severus gekommen, oder wurde er Ihnen zugeteilt? Sie haben heute Abend noch gar nicht miteinander getanzt-!" -„Äh, ja, das mag vielleicht daran liegen, dass ... hmmm... er Probleme mit seinem...äh... Rücken hat!", faselte ich drauflos.

„Achso." Es hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, dass Malfoy kein Wort davon glaubte. „Fenrir Greyback könnte Severus' Rücken in wenigen Augenblicken heilen... Kennen Sie ihn?" Ich setzte mein bestes Pokerface auf und hielt dem forschenden Blick seiner grauen Augen tapfer stand: „Hab schon mal von ihm gehört. War das nicht dieser Werwolf, der unbedingt Todesser sein wollte?" Malfoy lehnte sich näher zu mir herüber und hauchte mir ins Ohr: „Genau der. Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass Sie ihm schon einmal begegnet sind. Und jetzt-!"

_**Severus:**_

Er war genauso überrascht von Malfoys Auftauchen wie Roberts, aber seine Maske verrutschte nicht so leicht. Doch innerlich brodelte es in Severus, während er dem Blondhaarigen nachsah, wie dieser Roberts auf die Tanzfläche zerrte. Ihr ängstlicher Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass sie sich das auf keinen Fall gewünscht hatte.

Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich für einen Moment, und obwohl es Severus eigentlich strengstens verboten war, drang er für einen kurzen Moment in ihren Geist ein.

Amys Inneres entpuppte sich als schwer entzifferbar.

Severus' Bewusstsein drang bis zu einem besonders hellen Bild vor, und er erhielt Einblick in die Vision von ihr. Greyback kauerte am Boden und offenbarte Malfoy Amys seltene Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen. Dann ballte sich plötzlich ein Licht um Severus und er wurde aus ihrem Gedächtnis katapultiert und landete plötzlich in der Realität. Es waren gerademal zwei Sekunden vergangen.

„Was war das? Warum bin ich entdeckt worden?", fragte er sich und sah stirnrunzelnd zu, wie die weiße Gestalt auf der Tanzfläche von dem anderen Slytherin herumgewirbelt wurde. Roberts hatte, wie es aussah, ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, die Balance zu halten - kein Wunder bei Malfoys mangelndem Feingefühl.

Soweit Severus es von hier unten erkennen konnte, versuchte Lucius, mit Roberts ein Gespräch zu führen. Schon bei seinem zweiten Satz schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Severus ballte unter dem Tisch die Fäuste.

Als Malfoy böse grinsend zu ihm herüber sah, schoss Severus tödliche Blicke auf seinen „Freund" ab. Die Botschaft war eindeutig:

„**Wenn du ihr zu nahe kommst, dann gnade dir Gott, du verfluchter Bastard!**"

Zufrieden beobachtete Severus, wie das Grinsen aus Malfoys Gesicht wich und einem todernsten Ausdruck Platz machte. Der Blonde wandte sich wieder Roberts zu.

Plötzlich fiel Snape auf, dass dieser aufdringliche Gryffindor immer noch neben seinem Tisch stand und wie gebannt zu Roberts - seiner Flamme - starrte. „Sind Sie festgefroren, Wimbleton, oder was machen Sie noch hier? Verschwinden Sie zu Ihren kleinen Freunden und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe meinen Champagner geniessen, oder wollen Sie schon wieder Punkte verlieren?" Der verschreckte Junge starrte ihn an: „Ja, Sir, äh, ich meine...nein, Sir. ich bin ja schon weg!" Die Schickanierung dieses Weicheis tat Severus gut und er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, während der enttäuschte Andie sich verzog.

Doch die Laune des Zaubertränkemeisters sank sofort rapide, als er sah, was Malfoy da tat.

Er hatte sich nah zu Roberts gelehnt und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie erstarrte und lauschte, während ihr Mund sich entsetzt öffnete.

„Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen!", knurrte Severus bei sich und sprang auf, um sich einen Weg durchs Gedränge zu bahnen.

_**Amy: **_

„Ich weiß, dass Sie Parsel sprechen können. Diese Fähigkeit ist den Nachfahren Slytherins vorbehalten. Was verschweigen Sie mir? Wer sind Sie _wirklich_? Sagen Sie's mir, oder einer Ihrer kleinen Freunde erleidet einen tragischen Unfall!", zischte Malfoy bösartig. Ich zitterte und beugte mich so weit wie möglich von ihm weg.

„Soll das jetzt eine Drohung sein?", ächzte ich und versuchte, mir meine Panik nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Ich musste Albus informieren! Unbedingt!

Plötzlich erstarrte Malfoy in der Bewegung. Den Grund dafür erkannte ich erst, als eine Stimme erklang: „Dürfte ich dich ablösen? Miss Roberts sieht aus, als könnte sie einen kleinen Tausch vertragen." Snape sprach sehr sanft, doch in seiner leisen Samtstimme lag etwas, das weit beängstigender war als Brüllen oder Schreien. Er hatte seine rechte Hand auf Malfoys Schulter gelegt und ich konnte sehen, dass sie sich fest hineinkrallte. Malfoy verzog kurz das Gesicht, ließ sich aber von Snape zur Seite schieben, der auf mich zutrat und seine Hand leicht an meine Taille legte. Ich war so unglaublich erleichtert, dass er mich vor dem Todesser bewahrt hatte, dass es mir nur Recht war, mit meinem Lehrer zu tanzen.

Ich begrüßte ihn mit einem überraschten: „Professor! Geht es Ihrem Rücken wieder besser?"

Ohne mich anzusehen, nahm Snape meine Hand in seine - die erstaunlich warm war. Aus unergründlichen Gründen raste mein Herz plötzlich wie bei einem Marathon. Ich versuchte, es zu ignorieren und mich auf wichtigere Dinge zu konzentrieren. „Sir? Haben Sie gehört, was Malfoy..." -„Ja, jedes Wort. Aber beweisen können wir nichts. Sie müssen einfach versuchen, das zu vergessen, Miss Roberts.", antwortete er leise. Und dann begann er, sich zu bewegen.

Ich wollte mich seinem Takt anpassen, aber - da gab es nichts anzupassen. Er bewegte sich so natürlich und präzise, als wären wir in seinem Labor beim Brauen. Ich hatte genau denselben Takt wie er, es war, als bewegten wir uns synchron, ohne uns irgendwie anzustrengen.

Ich ließ mich von dem schwarzen Mann führen und vergaß tatsächlich alles, was bisher passiert war.

Gemeinsam drehten wir uns im Kreis und flogen fast über die Tanzfläche. Ich spürte Snapes Hand an meiner Hüfte überdeutlich, bemerkte jede noch so kleine Veränderung in seiner Haltung. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mir eingestand, dass es mir _gefiel_. Mir gefiel es, mit Snape, der unnahbaren Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, zu tanzen.

_Du hast doch eine an der Waffel! Morgen hasst er dich wieder und du bist enttäuscht._

„Hassen Sie mich, Sir?", wollte ich wissen und durchbrach damit die Stille zwischen uns. Er geriet einen Moment aus dem Takt und wir wären beinahe mit einem erschrockenen Ravenklawpaar zusammengestoßen. Tadelnd sahen mich seine schwarzen Augen an: „Wie kommen Sie jetzt darauf?" -„Weiß nicht. Wenn Sie mit jemandem tanzen, wirken Sie gar nicht mehr so finster wie sonst!", eröffnete ich ihm. Besser, wenn ich jetzt ganz ehrlich war.

Snapes Miene wurde nachdenklich: „Sie haben doch gar keinen Vergleich! Sie sind heute die Erste und Einzige, mit der ich tanzen werde!" Ich strahlte ihn glücklich an, was ihn zu einem kleinen Rückzieher veranlasste: „Das hat den einfachen Grund, dass Sie die Einzige sind, die von einem Todesser bedroht wird, Miss Roberts. Glauben Sie mir, es hat nichts mit Ihnen oder Ihren Tanzkünsten zu tun." Ich bemerkte, wie geschickt er versuchte, meiner anfänglichen Frage auszuweichen.

„Professor Snape, Sie als Lehrer sind doch dazu da, den Schülern ihre Fragen zu beantworten." Er sah mich misstrauisch an. „Und?" -„Dann beantworten Sie mir doch bitte meine Frage! Sie ist ganz einfach gestellt, Sie müssen nur noch mit Ja oder Nein antworten! Hassen Sie mich?" Snape zögerte, für einen winzigen Moment war ich mir sicher, Zweifel in seinen Augen flackern zu sehen. Seine Hand krampfte sich um meine.

„Niemand zwingt mich, diese Frage zu beantworten!", zog er sich aus der Affäre. „Muss ich Ihnen erst ein Messer an den Hals halten, damit Sie sich gezwungen fühlen?!" Er sah mich mit glühenden Augen an und zischelte leise: „Lassen Sie das, Roberts. Es sei denn, Sie wollen nicht mehr mit mir tanzen!" Plötzlich fiel mir etwas auf, was ich bis dato gar nicht registriert hatte.

„Apropos tanzen, Sir, was ist eigentlich mit Ihrem Bein? Es kann doch unmöglich schon verheilt sein!" Er wich meinem Blick aus, daran gab es keinen Zweifel mehr.

„Darum brauchen Sie sich nicht zu kümmern."

„Na schön. Sie haben es irgendwie betäubt, stimmt's?", hakte ich wütend nach. Dieser Idiot hatte sich mit Zaubertränken vollgestopft, nur damit er mich ungehindert begleiten konnte. Vermutlich würde sein Bein nach der schonungslosen Belastung doppelt so schmerzhaft sein.

„Ich musste Sie schließlich irgendwie begleiten, und humpelnd kann ich schlecht tanzen..." Er stoppte aprubt und wandte seinen Kopf rasch in eine andere Richtung. Aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet, denn ich hatte natürlich verstanden, was ihm gerade herausgerutscht war. Er hatte von Anfang an mit mir tanzen wollen - deshalb hatte er schon gestern Abend Tränke geschluckt, damit ihn das Bein nicht behinderte.

Mein Herz schwoll unnatürlich an, fast hatte ich Angst, es würde platzen vor Freude.

_Kurze Frage, Amy: Warum freust du dich fast zu Tode, nur weil Snape mit dir tanzen will?_

Die Antwort wollte ich mir nicht geben, viel lieber ließ ich mich weiterhin behände von ihm übers Parkett führen.

„Ich hasse Sie nicht. Wenn ich Sie hassen würde, glauben Sie, dann würde ich für Sie den Leibwächter spielen?"

_Also doch Bodyguard! _dachte ich lächelnd und genoss die gemeinsamen Bewegungen.

_**Lucius:**_

Frustriert lauerte der Blondhaarige am Rande der Tanzfläche auf die nächste Gelegenheit, Roberts auszuquetschen. Wenn Sie tatsächlich etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte, musste er sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, um sie loszuwerden. Er hatte nicht vor, ihr wie bei ihrem Vorgänger die Füße zu küssen. Die Familie Malfoy hatte lange genug nur zweite Geige gespielt! Die Jahre ohne den Lord waren Lucius wie der pure Luxus vorgekommen. Er hatte Macht erhalten, große Macht. Weit größer, als sie während der Regierung durch Voldemort gewesen war.

Und er hatte nicht vor, sie sich wieder nehmen zu lassen. Erst recht nicht von einer emporstrebenden Schülerin! Sie war jung, sie war naiv... jetzt war die richtige Zeit, um zuzuschlagen. Denn nach ihrer Ausbildung würde sie immer gefährlicher für ihn werden.

Vor allem, da Severus offenbar bereits hinter ihr stand.

Das Paar drehte sich nach wie vor gemeinsam in einer Harmonie, die Lucius bei den beiden niemals vermutet hätte. Er schmunzelte gegen seinen Willen etwas, als er sich an einen weitaus jüngeren Severus erinnerte, der auf feierlichen Anlässen immer nur missmutig in der Ecke gestanden hatte.

Lucius beobachtete die beiden genau. Sie waren so verschieden, und doch ähnelten sie sich.

Severus in seinen üblichen, schwarzen Klamotten und hoch aufragend, Amy in einem weißen Ballkleid, kleiner und zierlicher. Severus' Haut war bleich, ihre hatte einen warmen, goldenen Schimmer. Aber alle beide hatten sie rabenschwarze Haare, und alle beide konnten sie andere mit einem Blick aus feurigen Augen zurückweichen lassen. Beide waren unglaubliche Sturköpfe und vor allem - sie waren überdurchschnittlich begabte Zauberer.

Gemeinsam waren Amy und Severus wahrscheinlich so gut wie unüberwindbar, aber einzeln...zumindest bei ihr war Lucius sich sicher, dass man sie leichter ohne Snape überwältigen konnte. Und genau deshalb würde seine Falle heute zuschnappen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

********************

Na, habt ihr eine Idee, was genau mit dieser Falle gemeint sein könnte??? Denkt mal scharf nach^^ Ich freue mich auf eure Ideen! *g*

Melli


	16. Chapter 16

_Baltaine shadow: Ich muss zugeben, du hast mich mit deinem Kommi ganz schön überrumpelt…ein wahres Monster!!! Aber ein willkommenes^^ Du irrst dich übrigens, was die Vision angeht – das findet noch vor Voldemorts Wiederauftauchen statt^^_

_Wie gut, dass Snape Amy einiges durchgehen lässt, sonst wäre sie wohl längst im nächsten Jahrtausend*ggg* Das T-Shirt existiert übrigens wirklich… in meinem Schrank *schäm* Ich denke, dass Snape sich bei Amys Anblick sehr zusammenreißen musste, um emotionslos zu bleiben. ^^ Er ist eben auch nur ein Mann^^ Das mit der Idee: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich ist genial. Das bau ich bestimmt noch mal ein. Danke im Voraus! _

_Im Grunde war Amy wirklich furchtbar eifersüchtig auf Vektor, aber das gesteht sie sich natürlich nicht ein^^ Malfoy – eine Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses…das klingt passend*g* Der Typ ist mir noch viel mehr zuwider als sein Sohn – merkt man wahrscheinlich^^ Und Snape, ein Knuffel, der immer knuffeliger wird…ROFL Du hast ein Talent für passende Ausdrücke, muss ich sagen!!! _

_Und zusätzlich bist du auch noch mit hellseherischen Fähigkeiten gesegnet *neidischguck* *ggg* Genau das ist natürlich Malfoys Plan…_

_Viel Spaß und (hoffentlich) Spannung bei diesem Kapitel! _

**Kapitel 16 **

**-Finstere Pläne-**

Nach dem Tanz führte Snape mich zu unserem Tisch zurück. Mir entging nicht, dass der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen ruhelos durch den Saal huschte, aber Malfoy tauchte nicht noch mal auf. Noch etwas außer Atem ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl sinken und fächelte mir mit der Hand Luft zu.

„Puh! Ist echt ziemlich heiß hier drinnen!"

Snape unterbrach seine Radarfunktion, um mir einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen und zu antworten: „Das ist noch untertrieben. Man bekommt ja fast einen Hitzeschlag!"

„Ihnen ist auch noch nicht die grandiose Idee gekommen, einfach mal Ihren Fledermaus-Umhang auszuziehen, oder?"

„Das ist KEIN Fledermaus-Umhang, sondern eine spezielle Sonderanfertigung!", stellte Snape lauthals klar. Mich störte es nicht sonderlich. Sollte er sich doch benehmen, wie er wollte. Doch als er plötzlich die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und eine finstere Miene aufsetzte, wurde ich aufmerksam: „Was ist denn los?"

„Achtung!", meinte Snape bloß und ich folgte seinem Blick. Malfoy kam schmierig grinsend auf uns zu.

„Ich glaub, ich gehe mal ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen, damit Sie mit Ihrem Kumpel ungehindert plaudern können!", meinte ich hastig und verschwand nach draußen.

Von der Hitze im Inneren des Saales war im Hof nichts zu spüren. An der Mauer links von mir lehnte ein Pärchen, engumschlungen und offenbar ziemlich beschäftigt. Da ich nicht stören wollte, ging ich ein Stück um die Halle herum. Hier war es schon etwas unheimlicher.

Ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Überall lag Müll herum, meistens leere Flaschen, aber auch unappetitliche Essensreste. Als kurz vor meinen Füßen eine Ratte vorbeihuschte, schrie ich erschrocken auf und machte einen Satz rückwärts.

Im nächsten Moment lachte ich über meine Überreaktion, doch das Lachen blieb mir in der Kehle stecken, denn hinter mir erklang eine gedehnte Stimme.

„Was ist so lustig? Darf ich auch lachen?" Diese Stimme kannte ich. In ihr schwang ein gelangweilter Ton mit, der mich jedoch nicht täuschte. Langsam drehte ich mich um und versuchte, unauffällig meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen - bis ich merkte, dass er nicht da war.

Fenrir Greyback grinste mir ins Gesicht und betrachtete mich eingehend. „Ich muss sagen, du hast dich ganz schön gemausert, Amy. Bist jetzt Snapes Schoßhündchen, was?" -„Ich bin niemandes Schoßhund, im Gegensatz zu dir, Greyback! Wie oft bist du Malfoy schon in den Hintern gekrochen?", fauchte ich ihn hasserfüllt an. Ja, so musste sich Hass anfühlen. In mir loderte ein Feuer, dem ich am liebsten wie beim letzten Mal mit einem Stupor Luft gemacht hätte. Leider schien ich nicht die Einzige zu sein, die sich an unsere letzte Begegnung erinnerte. „Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren. Aber durch Malfoys Hilfe kann ich mich jetzt endlich bei dir revanchieren, dafür, dass du mich damals verflucht hast."

Greyback schlich langsam näher. Er hatte keine Eile, denn wie ich mit einem raschen Schulterblick feststellte, war ich genau in eine Sackgasse gerannt. Verdammtes Pech!

Hier half keine Gewalt, der Werwolf war mindestens dreimal so stark wie ich. Und nach Hilfe zu schreien wäre wohl auch keine gute Idee.

_Du musst bluffen! Komm schon, du packst das, du bist zur Hälfte Slytherin!_

Ich versuchte, meine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht anrühren. Es sei denn, du möchtest mal einen richtigen Fluch erleben. Wie wär's mit einem schönen _Mâgar_? Den kennst du sicher, wenn du mit Voldemort unterwegs warst?" Er zuckte bei Voldemorts Namen gehörig zusammen, doch ansonsten sah er ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche. Kein Wunder, war der angebliche „Fluch", mit dem ich gerade gedroht hatte, doch in Wahrheit nichts weiter als ein rumänisches Schimpfwort!

Ich sponn meine Geschichte noch ein bisschen weiter: „Dieser Fluch trennt dein Fleisch von den Knochen, ganz langsam, bis du nur noch ein Skelett bist - aber du lebst immer noch. Interessant, was man alles für schwarzmagische Flüche kennenlernt, wenn man mit Severus Snape befreundet ist!" Greyback schien mir tatsächlich zu glauben. Dieser Idiot, als ob ein stinknormaler Lehrer wie Snape schwarzmagische Bücher bei sich verstecken würde!

Greyback fletschte die Zähne, wohl eine Angewohnheit, wenn man einmal im Monat als Wolf herumlaufen musste. Aber ich hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm, denn ich hatte herausgefunden, dass er es als eine Art Gabe sah und so viele Menschen wie möglich beißen wollte, um eine eigene Rasse zu schaffen. Abartig und barbarisch wie er.

„Wusste nicht, dass ein so nettes Mädel wie du sich für die Dunklen Künste interessiert! Haben deine Eltern auch beim Dunklen Lord mitgemacht?", fragte er lauernd. „Nein, das nicht. Aber ich habe gewisse - Verbindungen - mit Voldemort." Schon wieder zuckte er vor dem Namen zurück.

„Beweis es! Beweis deine Verbindung zu Ihm, dann überlege ich es mir vielleicht nochmal, dich zu beißen.", zischte er beschwörend. Nun war es an mir, zurückzuzucken.

„Ich beweise dir gar nichts! Lass mich hier raus!", schrie ich ihn an. Die Panik brach sich langsam Bahn, als er die Zähne bleckte und mir noch näher kam.

„Tut mir echt Leid, Kleine. Aber ich verspreche dir - in meinem Rudel würde es dir sehr gut gehen, als Wolf."

Mein Zauberstab lag oben in meinem Turmzimmer.

_**Severus:**_

Der Todesser blieb vor seinem Tisch stehen und sah der flüchtenden Frau nach.

„Lucius!", begrüßte Severus ihn kalt und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Champagnerglas. Angesprochener ließ sich unaufgefordert auf den leeren Platz ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Severus. Wie war der Tanz?"

„Annehmbar. Ich hätte Schlimmeres erwartet." Lucius lachte leise und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, hat deine kleine Katze vor mir reißaus genommen!"

Severus' Stimme wurde noch um eine Grade kühler: „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, warum ihr sie alle als meine kleine Katze nennt. Sie ist weder besonders klein, noch ist sie eine Katze, noch gehört sie mir!" Das letzte Wort war nur noch ein Zischen. Lucius ließ sein bedrohlicher Tonfall allerdings kalt.

„Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass du ziemlich heftig auf sie reagierst? Ich erlebe dich ja wirklich selten emotional, aber sobald das Thema auf sie fällt…" Lucius ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und holte sich ein Glas von einem vorbeischwirrenden Elfen.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg. Es hätte keinen Sinn, mit Lucius zu streiten. Der Todesser war offenbar wie so viele andere von der Idee besessen, er und Roberts hätten eine Affäre. Ein ausgemachter Unsinn! Nicht, dass er sie nicht attraktiv fände, aber ein so junges und hübsches Ding wie Roberts würde nie irgendetwas für einen so verbitterten und finsteren Mann wie ihn empfinden. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Und er wünschte es ihr auch nicht.

Lucius unterbrach seine Gedankengänge, die mal wieder um eine Person in einem atemberaubenden weißen Kleid geschweift waren.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig von ihrer Fähigkeit, oder?"

„Welche? Meinst du ihre zwanghafte Ungeschicklichkeit oder ihre Fähigkeit, überall ins Fettnäpfchen zu treten?"

„Weder noch. Ich meinte eigentlich die verdächtige Tatsache, dass sie Parsel spricht. Diese Fähigkeit ist nicht weit verbreitet und…"

„Das weiß ich selbst, Lucius! Ja, ich weiß, dass sie das kann. Was glaubst du, warum ich den Aufpasser für sie spiele? Wäre ziemlich schlecht, wenn Dumbledore das herausfände, oder?", zischelte Snape und tat, als sähe er sich vorsichtig nach Lauschern um.

„Also hat sie eine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord! Und du? Auf wessen Seite stehst du, Severus? Willst du sie manipulieren oder lässt du dich von ihr herumkommandieren?", wollte Lucius offen wissen. Gespannt wartete er auf Snapes Antwort, der noch einen großen Schluck nahm.

„Ich schütze sie, Lucius. Sie ist eine Schülerin meiner Schule, und daher stellt sie keine Gefahr für dich oder sonst irgendwen dar. Und jetzt hör auf mit deinen lächerlichen Angriffen!", antwortete Severus, denn er spürte schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass Malfoy versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen.

Dieser ließ tatsächlich von ihm ab und kam sofort auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen: „Und, wie geht es Draco?"

„Er würde sich bedeutend besser fühlen, wenn du ihm nicht jede Woche eine Eule mit Drohungen schicken würdest, dass er sich gefälligst anstrengen und seinem Haus Ehre machen soll! Der Junge wird jeden Tag hektischer und richtet mehr Schaden an als Nutzen!"

„Dann macht er sich nicht gut?", wollte der Vater wütend wissen.

„Doch, er ist in jedem Fach bisher annehmbar und hat auch keine Hauspunkte verloren. Aber in Zaubertränke hat er ungefähr genauso viel Talent wie du…" Malfoys Brust schwoll an vor Stolz, ehe Severus locker hinzufügte: „Nämlich gar keins!" Beleidigt gab der Todesser zurück: „Ich beschäftige mich nun mal lieber mit wichtigeren Dingen."

„Zum Beispiel dem Ausquetschen einer 26-jährigen Schülerin?"

Lucius' Grinsen war unheilverkündend: „Oder deren Beseitigung, während ich den verantwortlichen Lehrer mit belanglosen Sachen ablenke? Ja, das ist schon eher mein Gebiet."

Erschrocken sah Severus sich um und suchte nach einem Zeichen Roberts'. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können? Als ob Malfoy sich plötzlich für die Schulkarriere seines Sohnes interessieren würde!

Panik ergriff ihn, doch er schüttelte sie ab und sprang auf.

„Wenn ihr etwas passiert, Lucius, ich schwöre dir – dann werde ich dich finden und Schlimmeres mit dir anstellen, als Bella es könnte!", fuhr Severus den gelassenen Todesser an und stürmte Böses ahnend hinter Roberts her.

Er erreichte die Straße, doch etwas zog ihn zurück, und so folgte er seinem Gefühl. Rasch verschwand er hinter den Saal und lief das schmale Gässchen dort entlang. Sein langer Umhang bauschte sich auf und wehte hinter ihm her. Als er um die Ecke bog, blieb Severus entsetzt stehen.

„Wenn du mich beißt, dann…dann rufe ich Snape!", drohte Roberts mit ängstlicher Stimme und wich zurück, bis sie an die Mauer hinter ihr stieß. Vor ihr stand Greyback, aus dessen Kehle ein furchterregendes Knurren kam. Severus' Blick wanderte gen Himmel: heute war Vollmond.

In diesem Moment fiel ein Streifen Licht auf Greybacks Fell, der sich krümmte und jaulte vor Schmerzen. Seine Arme wurden länger, der Oberkörper sprengte das T-Shirt, eine schauerliche Schnauze wuchs ihm im Gesicht. Und Roberts stand während der Verwandlung starr vor Schreck an der Wand und beobachtete entsetzt, was mit dem Werwolf geschah.

Severus schüttelte seine Lähmung ab und schrie sie an: „**Roberts! Verschwinden Sie da! Sofort!**" Ihr Blick zuckte hoch und erfasste ihn, Überraschung stand in ihren Augen. Solange der Werwolf noch mit seiner Verwandlung beschäftigt war, würde er abgelenkt sein. Das jedenfalls hoffte Severus.

Endlich überwand die junge Frau ihre Starre und taumelte offenbar erleichtert auf ihn zu: „Severus!"

_**Amy:**_

Noch nie war ich so erleichtert gewesen, ihn zu sehen.

Ich drückte mich an dem immer noch am Boden kauernden Werwolf vorbei und rannte auf ihn zu. „Severus!"

Hinter mir ertönte ein Grollen. Dann spürte ich, wie etwas Hartes mich im Rücken traf und so hart auf den Asphalt schmetterte, dass ich Sterne sah. Ich versuchte, mich umzudrehen, aber ein schweres Gewicht auf meinem Rücken verhinderte das.

Widerlich brannte mir der Gestank des Wolfsatems in der Nase. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf den unausweichlichen Biss, als Snapes Stimme brüllte: „**Aguamenti argentum!**"

Und ich spürte einen eiskalten Strahl, er rann mir an den Haaren hinab und über das Gesicht, ich hielt Mund und Augen fest geschlossen. Dann konnte ich spüren, wie das Gewicht über mir verschwand. Der Werwolf jaulte schmerzerfüllt. Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen und öffnete die Augen: Hinter mir wand sich der grau-braune Körper in furchtbarer Qual, denn die Flüssigkeit, die auch mich getroffen hatte, schien sich in sein Fell zu brennen. Es stank nach verbranntem Haar, und als Snape wieder einen Strahl in seine Richtung schickte, ergriff der Greyback-Wolf jaulend und heulend die Flucht. Ängstlich tastete ich mein Gesicht ab, doch es fühlte sich normal an. Mit Ausnahme der Flüssigkeit, die an meiner Haut zu haften schien. Auch das Kleid war voll davon.

Ich stemmte mich in eine kauernde Haltung und sah auf. Snape war neben mich getreten und streckte die Hand aus.

Noch wie im Traum ergriff ich sie und ließ mich hochziehen, und aus dem Moment heraus warf ich die Arme um seinen Hals und klammerte mich an ihm fest. „Oh Gott! Danke. Danke, danke, danke! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste den Rest meines Lebens als Werwolf fristen!", nuschelte ich in seinen schwarzen Umhang. Er sagte gar nichts, aber irgendwann fühlte ich, dass mir eine Hand zögerlich über die feuchten Haare strich.

Wir verharrten lange in dieser Haltung, wahrscheinlich saß uns beiden der Schock noch in den Gliedern. Irgendwann räusperte sich Snape, was ein lustiges Vibrieren an seiner Brust auslöste.

„Meinen Sie nicht, wir sollten vielleicht langsam hoch zum Schloss? Ihr Rücken ist ziemlich aufgerissen, das Kleid ist nur noch ein Fetzen, und ihr Gesicht und die Haare triefen von Silber." Erstaunt betastete ich die getrocknete Flüssigkeit: „Silber? Was haben Sie denn für einen Zauber verwendet?"

„Mir fiel kein passender ein, daher habe ich den Wasser-Zauber mit dem lateinischen Wort für Silber verbunden, sodass ich flüssiges Silber auf den Werwolf abgeschossen habe. Sie wissen sicher, dass Werwölfe darauf genauso empfindlich reagieren wie Vampire?"

Ich nickte erschöpft, wollte aber partout nicht von Snapes warmem Körper abrücken. Er war so…warm und gemütlich. Und fest. Ich lehnte mich an ihn.

„Also haben Sie einfach so einen neuen Zauber erfunden?", wollte ich leise wissen. „Nein, den habe ich schon seit einiger Zeit im Hinterkopf. Genauer gesagt seit letztem Frühjahr, als Sie plötzlich in Rumänien auftauchten!" –„Gegen die Vampire!", fiel es mir ein. Wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass vor mir ein wirklich brillanter Kopf stand.

Snape räusperte sich wieder und versuchte, meine Hände von seinem Hals zu lösen. „Wir sollten wirklich los. Ihr Rücken muss versorgt werden." Er klang ein ganz kleines bisschen sanfter als sonst. „Ich glaube, dass kann noch warten. Ich spüre ihn gar nicht.", widersprach ich störrisch.

„Mein Bein fängt auch wieder an.", antwortete er und versuchte, mich durch Mitleid zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Das spüre ich auch nicht!", meinte ich und grinste frech hoch in seine Augen. Er verzog die Mundwinkel und schob mich von sich weg. „Ich aber, und Sie werden jetzt brav mitkommen, sonst trage ich Sie nach oben!" Und schon packte er mich am Arm und zog mich die Straßen entlang.

Das unheimliche Gefühl von vorhin war verschwunden. Ich stolperte mehr schlecht als recht hinter Snape her die Hauptstraße hoch und aus dem beleuchteten Dorf hinaus.

„Severus, mach doch langsam, so eilig haben wir es nicht. Du humpelst viel zu stark!", bat ich mit einem traurigen Blick auf seine Verletzung. Mir fiel nicht einmal auf, dass ich ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte, bis er mich darauf hinwies: „Ich bin nach wie vor Ihr Lehrer, Miss Roberts, und eigentlich müsste ich Ihnen jetzt Hauspunkte für Respektlosigkeit abziehen." „Pffffff!", machte ich und stemmte die Fersen in den Boden, sodass ihm fast der Arm ausgekugelt wurde, als er weitergehen wollte.

Er fuhr herum, seine Augen funkelten mich wütend an: „Verdammt, Roberts, was soll das? Wollen Sie hier übernachten oder was?"

„Nur, wenn Sie auch bleiben." Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, schlug ich mir meine Hand vor den Mund. _Oh Gott, wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Er wird mich lynchen!_

„Wie war das grade?", fragte er mit unheilsschwangerer Stimme.

Ich wich seinem Blick aus. „Das…ähhh…das war doch nur ein Witz!"

Er schnaubte und kam zu mir zurück, bis er keine 10 Zentimeter vor mir stand. Sein Atem streifte mich und ich hielt die Luft an, als er sich zu mir hinunter beugte. Seine Haare kitzelten mich am Ohr…wo ich besonders empfindlich war.

„Ich will für Sie hoffen, dass das nur ein Witz war. Keine Frau auf der Welt wäre so töricht, sich auf mich einzulassen. Davon einmal abgesehen, würden wir die Schulregeln verletzen. Und Ihren Onkel enttäuschen. Wollen Sie das?", hauchte er mir entgegen und ich war aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund gewillt, zu nicken. Nur um ihn zu provozieren, versteht sich. Aber das tat ich natürlich nicht, immerhin hatte ich auch meinen Stolz!

„Was meinen Sie damit, dass keine Frau der Welt sich auf Sie einlassen würde? Warum wäre das so töricht?", fragte ich angriffslustig.

Er lächelte nicht, im Gegenteil, er wirkte ernster als je zuvor.

„Weil ich ziemlich gemein werden kann. Im Vergleich zu mir sind Malfoy oder Greyback gar nichts!"

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie könnten nie einen Menschen foltern oder umbringen. Sie haben einen viel zu ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt!", lächelte ich ihn an. Doch offensichtlich hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt, denn er zuckte ein Stück zurück und in seinen Augen brannte ein Ausdruck heftiger Selbstverachtung und Wahnsinn.

„Sie-haben-keine-Ahnung-zu-was-ich-fähig-bin!", presste er hervor. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihn irgendwie zu trösten, aber er schlug meine ihm entgegengestreckte Hand weg. „**Lassen Sie mich! Ich brauche Ihr Mitleid nicht!**"

Ich blieb stehen und sah ihm nach, als er sich umdrehte und zum Schloss hochstürmte.

Langsam ging ich ihm nach und dachte an seine Worte. Was hatte er gemeint? War er etwa doch fähig gewesen, zu töten? Und er dachte, ich würde ihn deshalb verurteilen? Na klar, es war furchtbar und alles, aber ich war auch einmal gezwungen gewesen, jemanden umzubringen. Ich konnte ihm nichts vorwerfen, das ich selbst auch getan hatte.

Aber ich wollte ihm meine Gesellschaft auch nicht aufzwingen. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich ihm das sagte, würde ich es nicht tun.

Zitternd lief ich durch das von Ebern flankierte Tor aufs Hogwartsgelände. Verdammt, war das kalt! Warum hatte ich mir nur keinen Umhang mitgenommen?

Und bevor ich ihn registriert hatte, trat Quirrell aus der Dunkelheit.

„_Guten Abend, Miss Roberts. So spät noch allein unterwegs?_", begrüßte er mich sanft.

Ich hatte keine große Lust auf ein langes Gespräch, ließ mich aber doch zu einem „N Abend, Professor" herab. Er musterte mein zerrissenes Kleid, meine verwuschelte Frisur und das Silber in meinem Gesicht und verzog die Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln: „War der Abend amüsant?" Ich konnte nicht anders, als loszuprusten.

„Nein, _amüsant_ trifft es nicht einmal annähernd, Sir!" –„_So, so. Darf ich Sie zu Ihrem Zimmer begleiten? Wie es aussieht, hat Ihr richtiger Begleiter sich schon auf den Weg gemacht, oder wo ist Snape hin?_", fragte Quirrell weiter. Mir fiel ein, dass er ja gar nicht wusste, dass ich bei dem Vorfall mit Fluffy dabei gewesen war. Glück für mich, sonst wäre ich vielleicht wie das arme Einhorn geendet.

„Ja, Professor Snape ist schon etwas früher gegangen, er hat etwas von seinem Bein gesagt…weiß nicht, was damit los sein sollte, er hat vorher jedenfalls noch hervorragend tanzen können…", log ich und zuckte die Schultern, während wir uns gemeinsam in Bewegung setzten.

„_Es ist…bedauerlich, dass Sie wegen seiner Verletzung schon früher zum Schloss zurückkehren müssen. Das tut mir Leid! Darf man fragen, was mit Ihrem Kleid passiert ist?_"

„Oh, das Kleid." Ich überlegte einen Moment, konnte ich die Wahrheit sagen? Bestimmt, es war schließlich mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Quirrell irgendeinen Kontakt zu Malfoy oder Greyback hatte. „Tja, ich hatte das Unglück, erst mit Mr. Malfoy zu tanzen (der Vater von Draco Malfoy) und dann von ihm nach draußen gelotst zu werden, wo mich ein Werwolf namens Fenrir Greyback erwartet hat." Sein Gesicht nahm einen beunruhigenden Ausdruck an, als wolle er verhindern, dass ich die Wut in seinem Blick sah. „Keine Sorge, ich wurde nicht gebissen. Kennen Sie die beiden?"

„_Malfoy? Und Greyback? Ja, ich habe von ihnen gehört. Allerdings hätte ich Lucius Malfoy für schlauer gehalten…" _–„Für schlauer gehalten.", wiederholte ich ungläubig. „Für schlauer gehalten? Greyback hätte mich gebissen oder sogar umgebracht, wenn Snape nicht…"

„_Snape?_", unterbrach Quirrell mich scharf. „_Erzählen Sie mir alles!_"

Also berichtete ich. Von dem Moment an, als Malfoy mich bedrohte, bis zu dem Teil, als ich in Snapes Armen gelegen hatte. Er hörte still zu und obwohl ich wusste, dass dieser Mann dazu fähig war, Einhörner zu töten, fühlte es sich unsagbar gut an, ihm alles zu erzählen. Als ich geendet hatte, standen wir vor meinem Zimmer.

„_Nun, das ist wirklich eine gefährliche Situation gewesen. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Amy, und passen Sie in Zukunft besser auf sich auf. Wenn Malfoy oder Greyback Ihnen etwas antut, wäre das…unverzeihlich. Bitte – es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass Ihnen nichts zustößt._"

Und diesmal konnte ich fühlen, dass er es ernst meinte. Er war tatsächlich um mein Wohl besorgt, die Frage war nur: „Warum?"

Offenbar hatte ich laut gesprochen, ohne es zu wollen, denn er antwortete: „_Sie sind ein einzigartiger Mensch. Jemanden wie Sie gibt es nicht alle Tage._" Ich nahm es einfach als Kompliment und lächelte ihn an: „Gut, ich gebe auf mich Acht. Schlafen Sie gut, Professor."

„_Sie ebenfalls, Miss Roberts._"

_**Quirrell:**_

Er sah ihr noch zu, wie sie in ihr Zimmer verschwand, dann schlich sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Besessenen. „_…träume tief, Amilia. Träume dunkel._"

Das mit Schlafmohn präparierte Kissen würde sie in einen festen Schlaf wiegen. Dann konnte er mit seiner Traummanipulation fortfahren. Doch dieses Mal durfte sie auf keinen Fall plötzlich aufwachen, wie beim letzten Mal, als er ihr einen hübschen Traum vom toten Onkel beschert hatte. Sie musste argwöhnisch werden, wenn Quirrell immer, wenn sie aufwachte, neben ihr saß. Er wartete noch eine Stunde, bis er in ihr Zimmer schlüpfte und den Zauberstab zog. Dort lag sie, mit frischgewaschenen Haaren, und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin. Die wieder offene Lockenmähne lag ausgebreitet auf dem Kopfkissen. Bösartig lächelnd setzte sich Voldemort in Quirrells Gestalt auf das Bett und begann.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! An alle ein großes Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hab doch glatt vergessen, weiter hochzuladen!!!! *oberdoppeldreifachschäm* Tut mir Leid. Jetzt bekommt ihr aber ein Riesenupdate!**

**Kapitel 17**

**-Peinlichkeit³-**

Ich schlief sehr schlecht in dieser Nacht. Der aufgeschürfte Rücken schmerzte und mich packten die schlimmsten Albträume.

Auch die nächsten Nächte waren durchzogen von grausigen Bildern. Die Zwillinge, verletzt und blutend am Boden, Albus, immer wieder mit verrenkten Gliedmaßen und starren Augen. Harry, der in einem grünen Lichtblitz verschwand. Meine Pflegeeltern, im zerstörten Wohnzimmer am Kronleuchter aufgehängt. Snape, der mich für den Tod jedes einzelnen verantwortlich machte.

„Du hättest es beenden können, Amy! Warum musste es soweit kommen? Das ist deine Schuld!"

Besonders der letzte Satz blieb hängen und ich fühlte mich ziemlich schlecht, obwohl das natürlich absoluter Quatsch war – schließlich waren es nur Träume.

Pünktlich zum November wurde das Wetter ungemütlich. Ich traute mich außerhalb der Schulstunden kaum mehr hinaus, da ich bei gefrorenem Boden generell immer die Erste war, die ausrutschte. Nur ab und zu erbarmte ich mich und ging Hagrid in seiner Hütte besuchen, wo ich an seinen steinharten Keksen knabberte und mit ihm über Filch und Mrs. Norris herzog.

Ansonsten verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum bei den Zwillingen, den anderen Siebtklässlern oder auch Harry, Ron und Hermine, die inzwischen alle ungeniert über Snape herzogen, wenn ich in der Nähe war. Meistens schwieg ich mich über ihn aus, aber manchmal konnte ich nicht wiederstehen und gab meine Kommentare ab.

So auch Donnerstag-Mittag, als ich von einer gähnend langweiligen Stunde Geschichte kam und das Goldene Trio gerade versuchte, Neville aufzumuntern.

„Komm schon, Neville, du weißt doch, wie er ist. Lass dich nicht fertigmachen!", sagte Harry und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. In den Augen des Erstklässlers standen Tränen.

„Aber er-er sagt im-immer, ich wäre der un-unbegabteste Schüler, den er-er seit ewigen Zeiten un-unterrichten muss!", schluchzte Neville niedergeschlagen. Damit war für mich die Sache klar, nur _ein_ Lehrer konnte so fragwürdig pädagogisch sein.

„Hey, Neville! Mach dir nichts draus, dasselbe hat er zu mir auch gesagt, also kann es schon mal nicht stimmen!", flötete ich, warf meine Tasche auf einen Sessel und kam zu den anderen herüber. Neville schenkte mir ein feuchtes Lächeln und antwortete: „Dann musst du aber ganz schön schlecht brauen!" Ich lachte: „Recht hast du! Nicht, dass ich Probleme bei den Zutaten hätte – in Kräuterkunde stehe ich auf Ohnegleichen- aber wenn ich dauernd seinen Atem im Nacken spüre, kann ich mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. _Miss Roberts, was soll das sein? Warum tun Sie nicht einfach das, was an der Tafel steht und hören auf, zu experimentieren? Ach ja, und wenn Sie das beifügen, fliegt der Kerker in die Luft…"_

Ich äffte die bedrohlich sanfte Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers so übertrieben nach, dass die vier Erstklässler fast platzten vor Lachen. Zusätzlich stolzierte ich auf und ab und tat so, als würde ich bei jeder Wendung meinen immens langen Umhang zurückschlagen. Dann klappte ich auf meinem Sessel zusammen und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Wie gut, dass das hier Gryffindor-Gebiet war. Hierher würde Snape sich sicher nicht wagen.

Gemeinsam machten wir uns schließlich auf den Weg zum Abendessen, dabei bettelten mich Harry und Ron an, Snape noch einmal nachzumachen. „Ach, bitte, bitte! Du warst so herrlich!", versicherte mir Ron und ich antwortete verschmitzt: „Na, wenn ich herrlich war, habe ich ihn ja nicht sehr gut getroffen, was?"

„Amy, bitte!", fing nun auch Harry an. „Okay, okay, ihr nervenden Plagen. Also, einmal sollten wir – in meiner ersten Stunde – einen Stärkungstrank brauen. Damit hatte ich ja eigentlich auch gar kein Problem, aber Snape musste es natürlich mal wieder ein bisschen würzen und er hat angefangen, mir Fragen zu stellen. Die verschiedensten Fragen über verschiedenste Zutaten. Ein Glück, dass ich mich in Kräuterkunde auskenne. Na ja, jedenfalls fragt er dann auf einmal: _Wie nennt man Eisenhut noch, Miss Roberts?_ Und ich frage zurück, ob er jetzt Wolfswurz oder Aconitum hören will, weil es ja beides richtig wäre. Kaum habe ich das Unverzeihliche getan und ihm eine Gegenfrage gestellt, platzt ihm mal wieder der Kragen und Professor Miesmuschel motzt mich an und fragt, _Können Sie mir wenigstens sagen, wo man einen Bezoar finden kann!_ Alleine schon wegen diesem wenigstens hätte ich ihn umbringen können!" Harry, Ron und Hermine lauschten gebannt und keiner von uns merkte, dass ein großer schwarzer Schatten hinter uns aufgetaucht war und uns mit seinem typischen raubtierhaften Gang begleitete. Abgesehen von dem Hinken.

Harry warf noch schnell ein: „Er hat mir fast dieselben Fragen in unserer ersten Stunde gestellt! Wie gemein!" -„Na ja, du kennst ihn ja. So ist er halt, er verlangt von jedem Schüler, dass er die Zaubertrankbücher auswendig kann. Mit dir ist er bestimmt zufrieden, was, Hermine? Jedenfalls habe ich ihm geantwortet, dass ein Bezoar ein Stein im Magen einer Ziege ist, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet. Kaum habe ich das getan, mäkelt er wieder herum: _Ich wollte nur wissen, wo er ist, nicht, was er kann!_ Ehrlich, der Mann treibt mich nochmal in den Wahnsinn! Prompt habe ich dann meine Klappe aufgerissen – in solchen Situationen kann ich sie nicht halten – und ihm gesagt, jetzt könne er sich ja glücklich schätzen, dass er das auch weiß und noch dazu ohne höfliche Nachfrage!" Die drei kicherten, wussten sie doch um mein Talent, immer die falschen Leute zu reizen. „Das hast du echt gesagt? Ist er da nicht ausgerastet?", fragte Ron mit offenem Mund.

Ich grinste ihn an: „Ach was. Snape und ausrasten? Wäre ja was ganz Neues!" Jetzt lachte auch ich.

„Er hat mir zehn Punkte für neunmalkluge Antworten abgezogen. Am liebsten hätte ich noch hinzugefügt, dass es keine Antwort war, denn er hatte mir ja die Frage gar nicht gestellt!" Wir lachten wieder, doch das Lachen erstickte, als hinter uns eine schnarrende Stimme ertönte: „Überaus amüsant, in der Tat." Ich fuhr herum und sah in funkelnde schwarze Augen.

_Oh Gott! Du und dein Pech, Amy!_

„Oh, Professor…ich…ähhh…wir haben…hmmmm…", stotterte ich peinlich berührt.

_Klasse. Damit wäre natürlich alles geklärt!_

„Ich denke, ich habe schon mitbekommen, was Sie getan haben, Roberts. Ich ziehe fünf Punkte von Gryffindor ab – für jeden von Ihnen.", meinte Snape. Ich schrumpfte ein bisschen zusammen. Hoffentlich hatte ich ihn nicht verletzt.

_Nicht schon wieder!_

„Professor, ich wollte nicht, dass Sie-!", versuchte ich eine Entschuldigung, doch sein Blick ließ mich verstummen.

„Sparen Sie sich die Worte für Ihre nächste Lehrerimitation auf, Miss Roberts. Darin haben Sie anscheinend Talent." Konnte es sein, dass für eine Sekunde sein rechter Mundwinkel gezuckt hatte?

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, Professor Miesmuschel hat Hunger!", meinte er noch und rauschte an uns vorbei Richtung Große Halle.

Ich wäre am liebsten durch ein Loch im Boden verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht. Das Trio versuchte noch mich zu trösten, aber großen Erfolg konnten sie nicht verbuchen.

Wir trennten uns, als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten. „Du könntest auch hier sitzen, weißt du? Ich bin sicher, das würde niemanden stören!", bot Harry an, aber ich zauste ihm nur kurz durch die Haare und ging weiter zum Lehrertisch.

„Professor, es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, dass ich Sie nachgemacht habe. Das war ziemlich…", setzte ich an, aber Snape unterbrach mich: „Vergessen Sie's einfach. Viel mehr Strafarbeiten als Sie schon haben kann ich Ihnen ja gar nicht geben...außerdem war es amüsant."

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Amüsant?!?

„Sir, sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?", fragte ich besorgt. Irgendetwas konnte nicht stimmen! Aber er sah mich mit einem eindeutig belustigten Lächeln an und erwiderte: „Natürlich geht es mir gut. Es ging mir selten besser!"

„Wieso? Was ist los?", wollte ich wissen.

„Ich will Sie nicht mit langweiligem Lehrerkram belästigen, Miss Roberts. Das gehört sich nicht für einen Gentleman."

Bestürzt legte ich ihm meinen Handrücken an die Stirn. Hatte er vielleicht Fieber?

„Was machen Sie da, Miss Roberts?"

„Ich fühle, ob Sie vielleicht Fieber haben, aber Ihre Temperatur ist normal. Vielleicht zu hoher Blutdruck?", murmelte ich und suchte mit dem Finger die Schlagader an seinem Hals, wobei ich mich halb über ihn beugen musste. Er blieb still sitzen, und allein das zeigte mir, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Langsam zählte ich die Schläge und sah auf meine magische Armbanduhr.

„Leicht erhöhter Blutdruck.", meinte ich bei mir. Snape rührte sich immer noch nicht, aber er sprach wieder: „Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, zum Gespött der Schule zu werden."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah mir seine Pupillen an, um festzustellen, ob sie unnatürlich geweitet waren: „Nein, daran bin ich inzwischen schon weitgehend gewöhnt."

„Gut. Weil uns gerade alle anstarren, als wären wir geistesgestört!", meinte er völlig gelassen. Ich fuhr herum und lief puterrot an: alle Schüler und alle Lehrer im Saal waren verstummt und sahen in unsere Richtung. Die Schüler zählten vermutlich schon den Countdown ab und fragten sich, wann Snape der Geduldsfaden riss.

Ich hatte mich irgendwie schon so daran gewöhnt, dass wir uns gegenseitig heilten, dass ich Ort und Zeit völlig vergessen hatte. Rasch lehnte ich mich von meinem Zaubertrank-Professor weg und stand auf. Die Schüler wandten sich tuschelnd einander zu. Gott, war das peinlich!

Ich ging so schnell ich konnte den Lehrertisch entlang, bis ich zu Albus und McGonagall kam. „Al…ähhh…Sir, Professor Snape benimmt sich sehr merkwürdig-!", fing ich an, doch der Schulleiter unterbrach mich glucksend: „Ist mir schon aufgefallen. Und du hast dich von ihm anstecken lassen?" Ich schüttelte äußerst empört den Kopf.

„Unsinn! Ich habe bloß Fieber gemessen, seinen Puls gefühlt und nachgesehen, ob seine Pupillen normal sind! Mir geht's super! Aber er hat irgendwas." Albus sah an mir vorbei zu Snape hinüber, der mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu uns herüberwinkte. Dann sah er wieder mich an. Ich hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und bedachte ihn mit einem _Siehst-du?-_Blick.

„In Ordnung. Amy, Kindchen, wärst du so nett und bringst ihn in mein Büro? Ich werde derweil in seinem Labor nachsehen, vielleicht hat sein Verhalten mit einem Experiment zu tun.", entschloss Albus, und bevor ich widersprechen konnte, war er bereits aufgestanden und zur Hintertür hinaus.

_Klasse. Jetzt darf ich also auch noch Mama für Klein-Snapchen spielen!_

Geschlagen ging ich zu unserem Platz zurück und fauchte den Tränke"meister" an: „Kommen Sie mit, ich soll Sie wegbringen!"

Normalerweise hätte er mir für diesen Ton mindestens 100 Hauspunkte abgezogen, doch er stand bloß brav auf und ließ sich von mir zu Albus' Büro führen.

Dort angekommen ließ ich mich in einen Sessel sinken und starrte finster vor mich hin, während der sonst so düstere und ernste Professor wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab lief.

„Ist Ihnen eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, Miss Roberts, dass Professor Dumbledore den bequemsten Schreibtischstuhl in ganz Hogwarts hat? Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie es sich anfühlt, darin zu sitzen…", ließ er mich wissen und setzte sich prompt in eben diesen Stuhl. Entgeistert sprang ich auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum, während ich wetterte: „Stehen Sie sofort wieder auf, Professor! Der Stuhl gehört den Direktoren! Machen Sie, dass Sie da raus kommen!"

Doch er lachte nur sein wunderbar tiefes Baritonlachen und beachtete meine Worte nicht.

Fawkes stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und schlug kurz mit den Flügeln.

Kurzerhand packte ich Snapes Arm und versuchte, ihn aus dem Stuhl zu zerren. Leider war ich noch nie besonders bemuskelt gewesen und der einzige Erfolg war, dass Snape den Arm ausstreckte. Er beobachtete mein Treiben mit einem abwesenden Blick. Ich stemmte währenddessen meine Füße in den Boden, packte auch mit meiner anderen Hand zu und zerrte mit aller Kraft. „**Gehen-Sie-da-runter!**" –„Hören Sie auf damit, Sie reißen mir ja den Arm aus!", meinte er und zog mit einem Ruck gegen. Prompt wurde ich nach vorne gerissen und landete genau auf seinem Schoß.

_Okay. Ich bin definitiv in der Hölle._

Erschrocken legte er den Arm um meine Hüfte und seine Augen, nur einige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt, musterten mich besorgt.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Roberts?"

„Ich-äh-hmpfff!", war alles, was ich herausbrachte.

„Amy? Severus? Störe ich irgendwie?", erklang eine Stimme, in der deutliche Heiterkeit mitschwang.

Ich schloss die Augen.

_Warum muss eigentlich immer ICH in die peinlichsten Situationen anziehen? Und warum hat Albus so ein untrügliches Gespür für schlechtes Timing? _

Ich löste Snapes Hände von meiner Hüfte und kroch von seinem Schoß herunter. „Es ist NICHT so, wie es aussieht, Albus! Hör bitte auf, so zu grinsen! _Und du auch_!", fauchte ich, den letzten Satz in Snapes Richtung, denn der war nach mir aufgestanden und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Du siehst ja aus wie ein Geisteskranker! Also: noch mehr als sonst!" –„Amy, bitte! Er ist immer noch dein Lehrer!", ermahnte mein Onkel mich und kam zum Tisch. Ich funkelte den verrückten Professor an, dann den Grund für meine miese Laune. Schon komisch, eigentlich konnte ich mich glücklich schätzen, dass Snape gerade jetzt so heiter war, sonst hätte er mich vorhin bestimmt schlimmer bestraft. Er reagierte auch gänzlich anders auf meinen finsteren Blick als gewöhnlich: mit einem für seine Verältnisse regelrecht strahlenden Lächeln und einem Augenzwinkern.

_Snape zwinkert? Mit dem stimmt eindeutig was nicht! _

Aber irgendwie war sein Lächeln so ansteckend, dass ich mein eigenes Lächeln nicht lange verstecken konnte. Albus sah zwischen uns beiden hin und her und dachte sich seinen Teil: „Grinsekatzen!" Ich zwang meinen Blick von Snapes lachendem Gesicht und zu meinem Onkel.

„Falls es jemanden interessiert, ich habe die Ursache für Severus' gute Laune gefunden: er hat tatsächlich noch an einem Experiment herumhantiert, der Trank stand noch auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er enthielt eine ungeheure Menge an Lachgurken, davon muss er wohl irgendetwas in die Blutbahn bekommen haben. Vermutlich ist etwas gespritzt, der Trank, der unten steht, sprüht nur so vor Lebendigkeit!", erklärte Albus. Ich nickte ungeduldig und fragte: „Hast du ein Gegenmittel?" Er gluckste, als er meine genervte Miene sah.

Mittlerweile wanderte der Tränkemeister überaus interessiert zwischen den Regalen umher und spielte an den Gerätschaften herum.

„Ja, das Rezept für ein Gegenmittel habe ich dir unten in sein Labor gelegt. Du hast ja schon mal da gearbeitet, also wird Severus unter den gegebenen Umständen sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn du es wieder tust - wir könnten ihn natürlich auch noch ein Weilchen so lassen...eiogentlich gefällt es mir ganz gut!", meinte Albus augenzwinkernd. Ich starrte ihn an. Ich sollte in Snapes Labor irgendeinen unbekannten Trank brauen? Er würde mich umbringen! Falls ich das Gegenmittel überhaupt richtig hinbekommen würde.

„Albus, ich kann das nicht machen. Allein da unten einen Trank zu brauen, ohne Aufsicht, ist wirklich keine gute Idee. Er würde dem nie im Leben zustimmen!", wehrte ich entschieden ab. Aber mein Onkel lächelte nur freundlich: „Na gut, Amy Kindchen, das verstehe ich." Ich wollte schon aufatmen, als er hinzufügte: „Dann nimmst du Severus eben mit! Anschließend wird er bestimmt nichts sagen. Und wenn, soll er sich bei mir beschweren, denn ich habe es dir schließlich aufgezwungen!"

Albus sah aus, als hätte er mir soeben eine riesige Freude gemacht, und schob uns aus dem Büro. Zweifelnd sah ich den wie bescheuert grinsenden Snape an. Das konnte ja (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) heiter werden!

_**Severus:**_

Oh Gott, wie er sich dafür hasste, dieses Experiment noch vor dem Essen angefangen zu haben! _Wenn Roberts auch nur die geringste Ahnung hätte, dass ich jedes Wort noch genauso mitbekomme wie vorher!!!_ _Sie kann sich jetzt schon mal von allen Hauspunkten verabschieden..._

Diese verdammten Lachgurken! Als sein Bein wieder geschwächelt hatte, hatte er zu viele in den sehr instabilen Trank geschüttet. Prompt hatte es ihn voll gespritzt und er hatte versehentlich einen Mund voll geschluckt, als er „VERDAMMT!" schreien wollte.

Und jetzt wurden ihm die bösen und giftsprühenden Worte im Mund herumgedreht. Und er konnte nichts machen, um sein albernes und zutiefst demütigendes Verhalten zu ändern!

Jetzt machte sich diese freche Hexe auch noch an den Flüchen an seiner Labortür zu schaffen.

„Also, könnten Sie mir vielleicht irgendwie helfen anstatt nur dumm dazustehen und mir sonstwo hinzustarren?", fragte sie schließlich wütend. Innerlich grinste er bösartigst. _Tja, meine Kleine, ist wohl doch nicht so einfach, wie Sie dachten?_

Doch im Gegensatz zu seinen Gedanken trat er vor und hielt sie am Arm zurück: „Natürlich, Miss Roberts! Und nur um das klarzustellen, _wenn_ ich Ihnen auf den Hintern gesehen habe, dann versehentlich!"

Wenn Severus Kontrolle über seinen Körper gehabt hätte, wäre dies der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, die Augen zu schließen und das Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben. Leider war dem nicht so, also öffnete er ihr bloß die Tür, verbeugte sich formvollendet und fragte galant: „Darf ich bitten?"

Roberts kam ihm prustend hinterher und musste sich am nächstbesten Pult festhalten, um nicht vor Lachen umzufallen.

_Grrrrrrr..._

„Also ehrlich, Snape, Sie sollten froh sein, dass Albus mir befohlen hat, Sie zurückzuverwandeln, sonst geht noch Ihr Ruf vor die Hunde!", keuchte sie schließlich.

Severus war mehr als empört: nicht nur darüber, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machte, während er sich nicht wehren konnte, sondern auch darüber, dass sie ihn mit einem respektlosen Snape anredete.

Dann machte sich Schwarzlocke an die Arbeit. Zuerst überflog sie das Rezept, das Albus anscheinend auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Dann holte sie sich die benötigten Zutaten - unerlaubt!- aus seinem Zutatenschrank. Er setzte sich währenddessen in Bewegung und las sich das Rezept ebenfalls durch. Es war nicht gerade einfach und erstreckte sich über zwei Seiten - aber es war tröstlich zu wissen, dass Roberts wenigstens nicht mit explosiven oder giftigen Stoffen arbeiten musste.

Sonst hätte er in der Zwischenzeit schon mal ihr Grab schaufeln können...obwohl, wenn Severus es sich recht überlegte und alle Sachen aufzählte, bei denen Roberts ihn allein heute schon wieder zum Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, sollte er ihr Grab vielleicht trotzdem schaufeln...zur Vorsicht.

Sein Ich (oder besser Nicht-Ich) folgte Roberts' Bemühungen mit den Augen und blieb stumm neben ihr stehen. Entsetzt musste Snape feststellen, dass sein Blick, ohne dass er es steuern konnte, zu Roberts' Oberweite und ihrem Hinterteil schweifte. Oh Gott, hoffentlich bemerkte sie nichts...

„Wissen Sie, es würde mir nichts ausmachen, wenn Sie mal wieder mit Röcken auf eine Leiter steigen...eigentlich fand ich es sehr lustig. Und der Ausblick war auch nicht schlecht!", sagte sein verräterisches Nicht-Ich.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr...Ich werde ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen können!_

Sie stoppte aprubt und hätte sich beinahe mit dem Silbermesser in die Finger geschnitten. Dann wandte sie sich ihm zu, aber sie schien nicht mal wütend zu sein.

„Also, solange Sie in diesem Zustand sind, benehmen Sie sich irgendwie ziemlich goldig!", bemerkte sie und schlug sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund. „Tut mir Leid, was ich wieder für einen Unsinn rede...ich bin einfach nervös. Wenn ich den Trank nicht hinbekomme-! Der echte Snape würde mich lynchen!", seufzte sie und sah mit großen, braunen Augen zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen konnte er einen schmalen Streif grün ausmachen...

Severus hörte ein leises „Sie müssen nicht nervös sein!", das leider von ihm kam.

Roberts sah rasch zurück auf den Trank. Vermutlich verhielt er sich für sie genauso unheimlich wie für ihn selbst.

_Ist mir recht. Alles, nur nicht „goldig"! Das könnte ich nicht auch noch ertragen..._

Dann spürte er, wie sein Nicht-Ich sanft unter Roberts' Kinn griff und es zu sich zog, sodass sie ihn wieder ansehen musste. Und er hörte seine tiefste, beruhigende Bariton-Stimme: „Ich _bin _der echte Snape. Und ich würde es niemals über mich bringen, Sie zu lynchen, Amy."

_**Ich WILL NICHT mehr! Ich MUSS hier RAUS!!!!**_

Sie sah ihn lange an, und er konnte hautnah beobachten, wie ihre Augen wieder dieses seltene Fuchsbraun-Rot annahmen. „Wäre es Ihnen eventuell möglich, die Finger von meinem Kinn zu nehmen, damit ich weitermachen kann? Ich habe heute nämlich noch andere Sachen zu tun!", kam es schließlich völlig gelassen von ihr. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf nickte und seine Füße ihn zwei Schritte zurücktrugen. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Trank zu, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er stand starr wie eine Statue hinter ihr und bewegte sich nicht.

_**Amy:**_

Nach fast einer Viertelstunde des Brauens war ich so versunken, dass ich ihn völlig vergessen hatte. Ich pfiff und summte wieder vor mich hin und schnibbelte die Sojabohnen klein. Mit einem Schwung tat ich noch eine andere Zutat in den Trank und hielt inne. Mir war gerade ein furchtbar abwegiger und dennoch verlockender Gedanke gekommen... In Sekundenschnelle hatte ich den Zauberstab gezogen und konzentrierte mich: „Accio magischer CD-Spieler!"

Snape räusperte sich plötzlich und beinahe hätte ich den Zauberstab in den Trank fallen lassen. Stimmt, er war ja auch noch da. Ich drehte mich um und fragte mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Sie haben doch sicher nichts gegen ein bisschen Musik, oder?" Wie auf Kommando schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte. Dann krachte auch schon der Spieler durch Snapes Bürotür und schwebte durch die Labortür herein.

Ich machte mich kurz an ihm zu schaffen und schon trällerte irgendein Muggel-Musiker einen Hit.

Perfekt! Ich machte fröhlich mitpfeifend an meinem Trank weiter. Irgendwann hörte ich Snapes Stimme hinter mir.

„Sie haben eine schlechte Handführung, was das Schneiden betrifft."

Zur Abwechslung mal war seine Stimme frei von Zynismus und Bissigkeit, sondern absolut neutral. Seine Kritik gefiel mir dadurch schon viel besser!

„Was mache ich denn falsch?", fragte ich neugierig und sah mich zu ihm um. Beinahe hätte ich vor Schreck den Kessel umgestoßen, denn Snape hatte sich mal wieder lautlos angeschlichen und stand nun keinen Meter hinter mir.

Er griff mit seiner Hand nach meiner und hielt sie mitsamt dem Messer fest. Dann flüsterte er leise: „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen lieber zeigen, wie man es richtig macht! Dann sparen wir uns den anderen Teil und Sie sind schneller fertig." Ich lachte leise und überließ meine rechte Hand ganz seiner Führung. Seine Handfläche war etwas rau, aber gepflegt. Und sie war warm.

Dann begann er und drehte meine Hand so, dass die Messerspitze ganz leicht schief schnitt. Dadurch brauchte ich nur die Hälfte meiner angewandten Kraft, denn plötzlich drang das Silber durch die Zutaten wie durch Butter.

Da ich nichts weiter tun musste, als mir diese Handstellung zu merken und mich ansonsten ganz seiner Kontrolle überlassen konnte, nahm ich mir die Freiheit und drehte mein Gesicht seinem zu, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Der entspannte und gleichzeitig höchst konzentrierte Ausdruck faszinierte mich. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass Snape das Tränkebrauen beherrschte wie kein Zweiter. Und ich verstand, was für ihn Befreiung sein musste. Nie hatte ich Severus Snape so im Einklang mit sich und der Welt gesehen, als in diesem Augenblick, da er am Kessel stand und mir das richtige Schneiden der Zutaten beibrachte.

Sein Augenmerk lag auf meinen und seinen Händen und auch ich sah wieder auf die überraschende Gemeinschaft.

Irgendwie war es eine harmonische und perfekt funktionierende Zusammenarbeit. Er steuerte mich, und ich schnitt alle Zutaten in Würfel, Scheiben oder Streifen.

Zum ersten Mal machte mir das Tränkebrauen mit Snape richtig Spaß!

„Wissen Sie, Sir. Wenn Sie beim Brauen immer so wären würde ich mit Freude Zusatzstunden bei Ihnen nehmen!", durchbrach ich schließlich das Schweigen zwischen uns. Da Snape sehr dicht hinter mir stand, konnte ich seinen vibrierenden Brustkorb fühlen, als er lautlos lachte.

„Ich fürchte, die hätten Sie auch nötig. Ihnen fehlt eindeutig die jahrelange Übung Ihrer Mitschüler. Aber machen Sie sich nichts draus. Kein Meister ist vom Himmel gefallen!"

Wieder war ich im höchsten Maße erstaunt, obwohl ich ja langsam wissen musste, dass dieser Zaubertrank-Lachgurken-Snape viel freundlicher war als das Original.

„Wissen Sie was? Am liebsten würde ich jetzt mit diesem Trank aufhören. Sie sind viel sympatischer, wenn Sie unter dem Einfluss von Lachgurken stehen!", eröffnete ich ihm fröhlich.

Er warf gerade die letzte Zutat in den Trank und erwiderte nichts.

Wie gewünscht wechselte die Farbe des fertigen Zaubertranks in ein sattes Grasgrün.

Aber ich weigerte mich, ihn jetzt schon davon trinken zu lassen.

Plötzlich sprang der CD-Player ein Lied weiter und es ertönte: „Always" von Bon Jovi.

Ich liebte dieses Lied. Es war unglaublich schön, aber auch sehr traurig - schließlich ging es über die unerwiderte Liebe eines Mannes zu einer Frau, die mit jemand anderem zusammen war.

_**Severus:**_

_Machen Sie dieses Lied aus! SOFORT!_

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie lange ein Mensch so etwas aushalten sollte. Das Lied erinnerte ihn so an Lily, dass es wehtat.

Doch sein Körper und seine Stimme gehorchten immer noch nicht. Wann beendete Roberts diese Folter und gab ihm endlich den Trank? Sie stand einfach da, schaukelte im Takt des Liedes hin und her und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Sie mögen dieses Lied, oder?", fragte er mit weicher Stimme und hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können - doch nicht mal das stand noch in seiner Macht.

Erstaunt blinzelte sie zu Severus hinüber und nickte: „Ja, schon. Es ist zwar ein verdammt trauriger Song, aber meine Hoffnung ist es, dass so eine Liebe vielleicht auch noch mal entstehen kann...wer weiß? Ich liebe den Song, egal, was Sie sagen!"

Seine Füße trugen ihn näher zu ihr. Aus demselben Impuls, der ihn in Albus' Büro die Arme um sie schlingen ließ, als sie auf seinem Schoß gelandet war, handelte er nun wieder und packte mit seiner rechten ihre linke Hand. Perplex sah Roberts ihn an und hatte keine Ahnung, was das sollte.

Er zeigte es ihr, indem er sie mit Leichtigkeit an der Hand herumwirbelte, sodass sie mitten im Raum standen.

Dann nahm er Tanzhaltung ein.

_NEIN! Du wirst doch jetzt nicht mit ihr tanzen wollen? Mit der nervigen, unfallträchtigen Gryffindor? Du bist gerade mal zwei Meter von dem Trank entfernt, der dich wieder normal werden lässt! Arrgghhh!_

Doch ob Roberts mitgespielt hätte, wenn es soweit gekommen wäre, sollte er nie herausfinden.

_**Amy:**_

Ich stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da und sah ihn an. Snape, mein unausstehlicher, miesepetriger Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte sich entschlossen, mit mir in seinen Kerkern auf ein Muggellied zu tanzen?

Ich bewegte mich auch nicht, als er eine Hand an seine Hüfte legte, hatte aber ein heftiges Deja-Vu-Gefühl, als mir dabei ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken lief.

_Erde an Amy! Er ist nicht er selbst! Du darfst das nicht zulassen, gib ihm sofort den Trank!_

Wir wurden unterbrochen, als es plötzlich an die Bürotür klopfte: „Amy? Severus? Ist der Trank jetzt fertig?", hörte ich Albus' Stimme.

„Äh..ja! Ja, komm ruhig rein, ich wollte ihm gerade ein bisschen geben!", rief ich und machte mich hastig von Snape los. Prompt flog die Tür auf und ein strahlender Albus kam herein...

„Guten Abend, ihr Turteltäubchen. Was habt ihr denn hier für Musik an?", wollte er wissen.

Schnell schwenkte ich den Zauberstab, um den CD-Spieler zu stoppen. Fehlte mir gerade noch, dass „My heart will go on" ertönte und mein Onkel mich mit meinem Lehrer allein in seinem Labor fand. Eine furchtbare Vorstellung!

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden, ehe ich ihm antwortete: „Ach, das war gar nichts. Ich kann mich bei Musik nur besser konzentrieren. Was soll's, hier ist jedenfalls der Trank." Ich schüttete etwas von der grünen Flüssigkeit in eine Phiole und hielt sie Albus hin.

„Nein, nein, du darfst sie ihm einflößen! Du hast sie immerhin auch gebraut!", strahlte er und wollte sie nicht nehmen. In meiner Stimme schwang leise Verzweiflung mit: „Bitte, mach du das! Ich sollte wahrscheinlich lieber Meilen entfernt sein, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt! Hoffen wir, dass er sich an nichts erinnert!" -„Sei nicht albern, Kleines! Er wird dir ganz bestimmt dankbar sein, dass du ihm geholfen hast." Beinahe hätte ich so geschnaubt wie Snape es manchmal tat, aber ich hielt mich zurück und drehte mich zu dem unbeteiligt vor sich hin summenden Tränkemeister um und reichte ihm die Phiole.

„Hier, trink das!" Er legte eine Hand auf sein Herz, die andere hinter den Rücken und machte eine elegante Verbeugung vor mir. Neidisch sah ich ihn an.

_Wenn ich das versucht hätte, wäre ich mit Sicherheit nach vorne umgefallen!_

Dann seufzte Lachgurken-Snape, entkorkte das Fläschchen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Einen Moment lang war nichts zu erkennen, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht. Das Zeug musste ja wirklich ekelhaft schmecken! „Gönn ich ihm!", feixte ich und merkte zu spät, dass ich laut gesprochen hatte.

„ROBERTS! Das gibt jetzt erst mal 20 Punkte Abzug für Ihre Späße mit den drei Erstklässler-Plagen, dann fünf Punkte wegen Professor Miesmuschel und...", schnauzte der durch und durch normale Snape mich an, wurde allerdings von Albus unterbrochen: „Also wirklich, Severus, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Sie hat dir geholfen und den Trank für dich gebraut! Dafür wirst du ihr jetzt auf keinen Fall Punkte abziehen! 25 Punkte für Gryffindor!" -„Aber sie hat doch...!" Snape bekam einen von Albus' berühmt-berüchtigten Über-die-Brillengläser-hinweg-seh-Blicken und biß die Zähne zusammen. Dann drehte er sich mit einer tödlichen Miene zu mir herum und grollte: „Vielen Dank, Miss Roberts!" Ich war völlig perplex. Snape bedankte sich? Gut, seine Stimme hätte zwar kaum sarkastischer klingen können, aber trotzdem: er _bedankte _sich?

„Amy?", fragte mein Onkel besorgt, „Amy, geht's dir gut?" -„Den Tag muss ich mir im Kalender rot anstreichen! Severus Snape hat sich bei einer Gryffindor bedankt!", hauchte ich.

Snape knurrte wütend, doch Albus gluckste nur und schlug ihm auf die Schulter: „Na siehst du, mein Junge, was du ihr für eine Freude gemacht hast! Und was hatte das eigentlich mit Professor Miesmuschel auf sich? An den kann ich mich ja gar nicht erinnern!"

Ich lachte schallend los, als ich Snapes alles andere als amüsierte Miene sah.

Himmlisch!

„Das ist nicht wichtig! **Stehen Sie auf, Roberts!**", bellte Snape mich an, denn ich war glatt eingeknickt vor Lachen. Albus verabschiedete sich mit einem fröhlichen: „Na dann! Will ich euch beide mal nicht weiter stören, stimmt's? Bis später!" und ging fröhlich pfeifend hinaus.

Unter starken Prustattacken rappelte ich mich wieder auf und schnaubte: „Professor, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne hochgehen..."

„Kommt nicht in Frage! Erst wird hier wieder aufgeräumt!", antwortete er hämisch grinsend und deutete auf das Chaos an Messern und Zutaten, das ich hinterlassen hatte.

„Ja, Mami!", murmelte ich widerwillig und machte mich an die Arbeit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

**-Gryffindor rulez-**

Auch am Freitag durfte ich wieder Snapes Labor putzen, denn ich musste ja nach wie vor Strafarbeiten bei ihm verrichten.

Am Samstag stand das erste Quidditchmatch der Saison an, mit der Partie zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ich sah schon jetzt zig Manipulationsversuche auf den Fluren (vor allem von Seiten der Slytherins) und tat mein bestes, um mein Haus zu verteidigen.

Am Samstagmorgen saß ich wie immer neben Professor Miesmuschel und frühstückte in aller Ruhe – bis er mal wieder anfing, o heftig in sein Essen zu panschen, dass es nach allen Seiten spritzte.

Ich ging rasch in Deckung und tadelte: „Professor, hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte und den Großmut, Ihr Essen so zu essen wie jeder normale Mensch auch?"

„Was stört Sie eigentlich immer an meinem Essverhalten, Roberts? Erst sagen Sie, ich wäre zu dürr, dann war ich Ihnen zu schwer…", versetzte er und aß weiter.

Langsam staute sich die Wut wieder mal in mir: „Na ja, das mit Ihrer dünnen Figur kann ich irgendwie verstehen, immerhin landet nur die Hälfte des Essens auf Ihrem Teller und die andere in Ihrer näheren Umgebung. Sicher eine sehr effektive Diät!"

„Wie kommen Sie auf die verrückte Idee, ich würde mein Essen in der Gegend verstreuen?"

„Na ja", gab ich trocken zurück, „solche Ideen kommen mir nun mal, wenn ich dieses Stück Ei in meinem Müsli vorfinde, das dort _definitiv_ nicht hingehört!"

Er sah kurz zu, wie ich das Eigelb aus den Haferflocken entfernte und mir entging das feine Lächeln nicht, das sich kurz auf sein Gesicht schlich.

„Haben Sie vielleicht sonst noch etwas an mir auszusetzen, wenn wir schon bei meinen Manieren sind?"

Ich nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und zählte auf: „Sie klopfen nicht an, Sie sind oft sehr unfreundlich, wenn nicht sogar bissig, sie bevorzugen gerne Leute aus Ihrem Haus, Sie sind sehr leicht eingeschnappt, Sie sind stur…"

Sein Lächeln war verschwunden.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns abwechseln. Sie sind mindestens genauso stur wie ich!"

„Aber dafür tanze ich, wenn ich dazu aufgefordert werde!", gab ich beleidigt zurück.

„Sie sind vorlaut." –„Sie sind unordentlich!" Er stutzte: „Wie kommen Sie darauf?" –„Ganz einfach, ich musste schließlich vor einer Woche Ihre Zutatensammlung aufräumen. Die war nicht grade vorbildlich...!"

„Aber nur, weil ich weiß, wo ich meine Sachen hinstelle! Sie sind absolut von sich selbst überzeugt!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Sie darauf kommen!", rief ich empört und wandte mich an die anderen Lehrer des Tisches, die uns ohnehin zuhörten und sich ins Fäustchen lachten: „Kann mir mal bitte jemand das Wasser reichen?" Auf meine einfache Frage hin brach ein schallendes Gelächter entlang des Tisches aus, selbst Snape hinter mir konnte ich dunkel lachen hören. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich begriffen hatte, worüber alle lachten. Jetzt musste ich über meinen zweideutigen Satz selbst schmunzeln, als ich den Wasserkrug von Flitwick annahm.

Snape nahm mir den Krug ab, der bedenklich wackelte, und schenkte auch noch ein. Bevor ich fragen konnte, woher diese plötzliche Freundlichkeit kam, antwortete er schon: „Ich kann auch nett sein, wenn ich will. Und wenn ich mich anstrenge!" Ich kicherte: „Na, das will ich sehen! Sie sagen, Sie können nett sein? Zu jedem?" Er nickte arrogant: „Natürlich!"

Mein Plan reifte aus: „Wären Sie bereit, zu wetten? Wenn ich verliere, komme ich heute zu Ihnen auf die Slytherin-Tribüne, und wenn Sie verlieren, kommen Sie mit mir nach Gryffindor!" Er überlegte einen Moment und ich fürchtete schon, er hätte meine Falle erkannt. Doch dann nickte er und innerlich gratulierte ich mir bereits zu meinem Sieg.

„Gut, dann seien Sie jetzt nett zu Harry!", flötete ich und sah zu, wie der arrogante Ausdruck einem ungläubigen und dann bösen Platz machte.

„Wie Sie wünschen!", zischte er und erhob sich geschmeidig. „Kommen Sie!"

Also stand ich auf und kam hinter ihm her. Er blieb genau hinter Harry stehen und setzte ein gezwungenes Grinsen auf, das eher einer Maske glich: „Viel Glück heute, Potter. Allerdings dürfte nach Ihrem Sieg über den Troll ein bisschen Quidditch kein Problem für Sie sein. Selbst wenn der Gegner Slytherin heißt." Harry, Ron und Hermine waren nach den ersten Worten erschrocken herumgefahren und Harry starrte den Zaubertrankprofessor entgeistert an. Sein fragender Blick fiel auf mich, als Snape weiterrauschte und durch die Tür verschwand: „WAS zur Hölle war das denn jetzt? Der war ja fast...nett!" Ich stöhnte resigniert auf und meinte: „Erzähl ich euch nachher! Viel Glück beim Spiel!"

Dann hastete ich diesem verschlagenen Mistkerl hinterher. Dieses Spiel hatte er gewonnen.

Nach dem Frühstück trottete ich mit ziemlich miesepetrigem Gesicht hinter Snape her zum Spielfeld.

„Machen Sie doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Roberts! **Sie** wollten wetten, erinnern Sie sich?", riss mich Miesmuschel aus meinen Selbstmordgedanken.

„Ja, ja. Danke für's Erinnern, Herr Professor.", grummelte ich, doch er schien es Gottseidank nicht gehört zu haben.

Wir nahmen nebeneinander Platz. Als ich mich umdrehte, begegnete mein Blick ausgerechnet dem von Quirrell, der uns offenbar gefolgt war. Schnell sah ich wieder nach vorne, gerade rechtzeitig, um Harry mit den anderen Gryffindors in die Luft steigen zu sehen. Eins war allen von der ersten Sekunde an klar: dieser Junge konnte fliegen!

Ich sah noch das große Spruchband mit „Potter vor - für Gryffindor" und grinste in mich hinein. „Heute rammen wir euch ungespitzt in den Boden!", teilte ich Snape überzeugt mit.

„Ach? Hatten Sie davon auch wieder eine Vision, oder was macht Sie so sicher?", gab er zurück. „_**Das, **_mein Lieber, kann ich Ihnen auch so prophezeien!", grinste ich. Meine gute Laune war zurückgekehrt. Wer sagte denn, dass man auf dieser Tribüne keinen Spaß am Quidditch haben konnte? Nur, weil sie ein bisschen slytherin-lastig war?

Kurzentschlossen holte ich meinen Zauberstab aus der Schulrobe und schwang ihn: keine Sekunde später wurden meine Haare feuerrot und ich trug ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift: „Gryffindor rulez!"

Snape starrte wie paralysiert auf meine roten Haare: „Was zum Teufel soll das, Roberts? Was machen Sie da?" Er zog nun seinerseits den Zauberstab und ließ meine Haare wieder schwarz werden.

„Hey! Das sind immer noch **meine **Haare, klar?", empörte ich mich. „Sie verhalten sich kindisch! Jetzt hören Sie schon auf damit!", meinte er abfällig und wollte es dabei bewenden lassen. Aber ich gab mich nicht geschlagen.

„Und Sie verhalten sich schon wieder wie mein Vater!", gab ich zurück und färbte meine Haare wieder rot.

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen aufhören, Roberts! Warum tun Sie immer das Gegenteil von dem, was man Ihnen sagt?" Meine Haare wurden dank Snape wieder schwarz.

„Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht so. Ich tue nur einfach nicht gerne das, was **Sie **sagen, Sir!"

Feuerrot.

„Wenn Sie nicht sofort damit aufhören, sich die Haare zu färben, ziehe ich Ihnen eine satte Portion Hauspunkte ab!"

Schwarz.

„Verdammt, Sie können mir doch nicht vorschreiben, wie ich auszusehen habe!"

Mittlerweile schrie ich ihn an. Wütend schnippte ich mit dem Zauberstab und ließ meine Haare wieder feuerrot werden, doch in meinem Zorn hatte ich aus Versehen auch Snapes Haare mitgefärbt. Ich starrte ihn einen Moment an: er sah aus wie das Gegenteil eines Clowns. Noch hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass er anders als sonst aussah, doch in diesem Moment beugte sich ein Fremder von hinten zu uns hinüber und meinte verschmitzt grinsend: „Dieses Rot steht Ihnen ja ausgezeichnet, Professor Snape!"

Sofort verengten sich Snapes Augen zu Schlitzen und er nahm eine seiner roten Strähnen, um sie sich langsam vor Augen zu halten. Das er wie Rumpelstilzchen herumlief, war dann doch zu viel, und er platzte: „AMILIA SELENA ROBERTS-GRYFFINDOR! SIE WERDEN MEINE HAARE JETZT AUF DER STELLE WIEDER IN ORDNUNG BRINGEN! HABEN SIE DAS VERSTANDEN? DAS MACHT FÜNFZIG PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"

Ja, ich hatte verstanden. Nur ein Tauber hätte Snapes Schimpftirade überhören können. Ich putzte mir zur Vorsicht erst einmal die Ohren, um keine Gehörschäden davonzutragen, ehe ich die Haare wieder schwarz werden ließ. Ich öffnete etwas kleinlaut den Mund, doch er zischte bösartig: „Wehe...! Sie werden sich jetzt dahin setzen und einmal in Ihrem Leben Ihre vorlaute Klappe halten. Setzten Sie sich!"

_Na toll, Amy! Das hast du ja mal wieder herrlich hinbekommen! Hoffentlich gewinnt Gryffindor das Match, dann macht der Punkteabzug nichts mehr aus..._

Plötzlich ging ein erschrockenes Raunen durch die Menge und ich sah auf: Harry hing mit einer Hand an seinem Besen, der hin und her schwenkte, als wolle er den Reiter abschütteln. Was war passiert? Dass ein so guter Rennbesen verrückt spielte, geschah nicht ohne Grund! Da hatte jemand seine dreckigen Finger im Spiel. die Frage war nur: wer?

Ich sah zu Snape und wollte ihn gerade auf meine Schlussfolgerung aufmerksam machen, als ich merkte, wie er, die schwarzen Adleraugen auf Harry gerichtet, leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Ich lehnte mich ein kleines Stück in seine Richtung, um zu lauschen.

„Protego averrunco, adversus devoto scopaerius!" In Latein kannte ich mich nicht allzu gut aus, doch es reichte, um zu wissen, dass Snape nur Schutz-und Abwehrzauber verwendete. Beruhigt ließ ich meinen Blick über die Zuschauer auf den anderen Tribünen wandern. Ich musste herausbekommen, wer Harrys Besen verflucht hatte! Ängstlich huschten meine Augen wieder zu dem armen Kleinen zurück. Er baumelte immer noch von dem verrückt spielenden Besen.

Plötzlich wurde meine Konzentration gestört, als ein widerlicher Brandgeruch in meine Nase stieg.

„Irgendetwas kokelt doch hier?", murmelte ich und sah zur Seite, direkt auf den Brandherd, die sich neben meinen Füßen befand.

Um Gottes Willen! Snapes Umhang brannte! Ich sprang auf und schlug ihn gegen die Schulter: „Sir! Sir, Ihr Umhang-!" -„Ruhe, Roberts! Haben Sie eben nicht zugehört?", knurrte er bloß und drückte mich wieder auf meinen Sitz.

„Aber Sir, Sie kokeln!"

Doch er war so auf Harry fixiert, dass er mir gar nicht zuhörte.

„SIE STEHEN IN FLAMMEN!", brüllte ich ihn an, dass er zusammenzuckte. Dann trampelte ich auf dem brennenden Umhang herum, um die Flammen zu ersticken.

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Sie sind eine Hexe, schon vergessen?", fuhr er mich an und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die Flammen: „Aguamenti!" Das Wasser löschte den Brandherd im Nu.

„Toll, vielen Dank! Jetzt sind meine Schuhe nass, Sie Genie!", fauchte ich und zog meinen eigenen Stab, um sie wieder zu trocknen.

Nachdem wir das nun geklärt hatten, konnte ich mich dann endlich wieder dem Spiel widmen und sah gerade noch mit an, wie Harry den Schnatz „fing" - sprich, ihn beinahe verschluckte.

Sofort war meine gute Laune wiederhergestellt. Wir hatten gewonnen!!!

„JA! JA! JA!", jubelte ich und hüpfte auf meinem Stuhl auf und ab. Snape vergrub schwer genervt den Kopf in seinen Händen. Vor lauter Siegestaumel schlug ich ihm mit der Faust hämisch gegen die Schultern: „Sehen Sie? Wir haben gewonnen! Sie haben verloren! Harry ist ein Naturtalent!"

Er sah mich für die unerwünschte Berührung strafend an und versetzte dann trocken: „Tja, manchmal zahlt sich so eine große Klappe wohl doch aus..."

Gemeinsam gingen wir – nachdem ich Harry überschwänglich gratuliert hatte – wieder hoch zum Schloss. Ich nahm natürlich auf Snapes wehes Bein Rücksicht und ging etwas langsamer, während ich ihn aufgeregt vollplapperte:

„Und als Harry dann da oben hing, dachte ich schon, jetzt musst du dieses verdammte Schwein finden und fertigmachen, das seinen Besen verhext hat. Aber wir haben gewonnen! Und Sie haben ihn geschützt, damit er nicht herunterfiel! Sie haben…" Plötzlich verhaspelte ich mich und sah ihn fragend an: „Warum haben Sie das überhaupt gemacht, Sir?" Zum ersten Mal seit seinen beleidigenden Worten auf der Tribüne sprach Snape wieder: „Was gemacht?"

„Na, warum haben Sie Harry geholfen? Ich meine, Sie können ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht ausstehen!"

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah mich von oben herab an: „Ach, also hätte ich ihn sterben lassen sollen? Na schön, wenn Sie es so wollen, das nächste Mal weiß ich Bescheid!" Viel sarkastischer hätte Snapes Stimme gar nicht werden können.

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich das so nicht meinte!", grummelte ich und hielt von da an den Mund.

Er schwieg auch eine Weile, bis wir in der Eingangshalle ankamen.

„Haben Sie die Tribünen nach dem Täter abgesucht?", fragte Snape ohne Vorwarnung. Ich nickte, und er fuhr fort: „Das nächste Mal rate ich Ihnen, auch auf der eigenen Tribüne nachzusehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Quirrell es war. Irgendetwas hat ihn von Potter abgelenkt, vielleicht mein brennender Umhang, daher hat er es nicht geschafft, ihn umzubringen. Aber er war nah dran. Wir sollten wirklich zusehen, dass Potter von jetzt an genau beobachtet wird. Nicht, dass ich seinen Tod für einen großen Verlust halten würde…"

Ich tadelte ihn nicht für diesen Satz, denn mich beschlich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Snape sein selbstloses Beschützerdasein damit nur herunterspielen wollte.

Außerdem war ich seltsamerweise unglaublich stolz, dass er „wir" gesagt hatte – und zwar so selbstverständlich, als wären wir Partner. Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, das nicht wieder verschwinden wollte.

„Okay, ich passe besser auf ihn auf, wenn Sie sich Mühe geben und Quirrell endlich mal zur Raison bringen. Wenn das so weitergeht, gibt es noch unschuldige Opfer!", versetzte ich und wollte schon gehen.

„Ach, und Roberts!", rief es hinter mir und ich drehte mich widerwillig noch mal um.

„Wenn Sie meinen Umhang nochmal anzünden sollten, herrscht Krieg!"

Und schon rauschte Snape davon in Richtung Kerker und ließ eine sprachlose Amy zurück.

Der November war rascher vorbei, als ich hinsehen konnte. Mittlerweile stieg das Siebtklässlerniveau immer höher und selbst ich - als alter Hase in Sachen Magie - hatte nichts mehr zu lachen. Vor allem, da ich jede Woche eine Zusatzstunde bei Professor McGonagall hatte und auch wenn ich meinen Spaß daran hatte, durch dieses harte Training meinen Animagusformen näher zu kommen, war es wahnsinnig anstrengend, jeden Abend an eine dieser Formen zu denken, wenn ich doch wusste, dass mich auch in dieser Nacht Albträume von toten Menschen heimsuchen würden.

Mittlerweile schob ich sie auf den Stress ab, der in Hogwarts nunmal Gang und Gebe war. Das konnte auf gar keinen Fall eine Vision sein, denn den Unterschied hätte ich sicher bemerkt. Zumindest redete ich mir das ein, immer und immer wieder.

In Zaubertränke erreichte ich meinen Tiefstpunkt. Jede Stunde stand Snape an meinem Tisch und achtete auf alles. Das machte mich so nervös, dass immer mehr Tränke danebengingen. So auch am zehnten Dezember, einem Freitag. Mit den Sechstklässlern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin stand ich vor der verschlossenen Klassenzimmertüre, als Snape auch schon auf uns zurauschte und die Tür aufstieß. Er schien wirklich hundsmiserable Laune zu haben – sogar noch schlimmer als sonst. „Reinkommen!", bellte er uns an und wir trotteten an ihm vorbei zu unseren Plätzen. Im Kerker war es so kalt, dass sich unser Atem zu Wölckchen bildete. „Hausaufgaben auf den Tisch!", fuhr der Professor uns an und wir legten alle unsere Pergamente folgsam neben uns. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erhoben sie sich und stapelten sich auf seinem Pult.

„Und wehe, jemand hat denselben Mist geschrieben wie das letzte Mal!", zischte er leise, und alle schauderten.

Sein Blick durchbohrte mich förmlich und ich versuchte, möglichst unauffällig zu sein. Leider vergebens, denn schon fuhr Snape mich an: „Roberts!" –„Anwesend!", gab ich vorsichtig zurück und sah in die funkelnden Augen. „Zählen Sie die Zutaten eines Amortentia auf!", verlangte er und lehnte sich mit tödlich-ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an sein Pult.

Ich schluckte. Diesen Trank hatte ich zwar schon einmal gebraut, aber hatte ich mir auch alles behalten? Langsam und zögerlich begann ich und kam sogar bis ungefähr zur Hälfte, ehe ich ihn fragend ansah. Seine Augenbraue wanderte höher und er verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen: „War das schon alles? Miss Roberts, Sie haben ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb!" Die Slytherins lachten und ich lief rot an und senkte den Blick, denn es war mir schon peinlich, dass ich soviel vergessen hatte.

Dann fiel mir doch noch eine Zutat ein: „Ach, flüssiger Koboldstein muss auch mit!" –„Erst viel später, Miss Roberts. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Sie bleiben hier, bis Sie mit dem Aufzählen fertig sind!"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, denn dann würde ich praktisch den halben Tag hier verbringen müssen.

„Da uns Miss Roberts hier sehr lange aufgehalten hat, fürchte ich, dass Sie den heutigen Trank in einer halben Stunde bewältigen müssen. Wer es nicht schafft, bekommt von mir ein T!", verkündete der Tränkemeister bösartig grinsend.

Natürlich schaffte es niemand, den Trank in so kurzer Zeit zu brauen und besonders die Slytherins beschimpften mich dafür, dass ich daran Schuld war.

Als es läutete, konnten die Schüler es kaum erwarten, zu verschwinden. Ich blieb allein zurück und starrte trübselig auf den völlig verhunzten Trank.

Snape hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und fuhrwerkte an seinem Schreibtisch.

Erst als ich mich räusperte, drehte er sich um und fauchte mich an: „Was wollen Sie denn noch hier? Verschwinden Sie endlich!" –„Aber Sie haben doch gesagt-!", wollte ich anfangen, doch er schnitt mir das Wort ab: „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, raus hier!" Mit Freuden kam ich dem nach und verschwand aus der Folterkammer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

**-Strafarbeit mit Folgen-**

Am Abend dann wollte ich schon an Snapes Büro anklopfen, als ich Stimmen hörte.

Ich wollte natürlich nicht stören und hielt inne, um zu lauschen.

Nein, nein, wie kommt ihr denn darauf, ich könnte neugierig sein???

Snapes Stimme war eisig: „Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie mit Ihrer billigen Nummer an den Stein gelangen können, sind Sie sogar noch naiver, als ich dachte!" –„Sev-Severus, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon zum Teufel Sie spr…", erklang Quirrells ängstlich verzerrte Stimme. „Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon. Jede Nacht, wenn ich in Ihrem Flur Wache hatte, waren Sie nicht da. Was machen Sie?", unterbrach ihn Snape barsch. _Hmmmm…Snape hält jede Nacht in meinem Flur Wache? Hoffentlich hört er mein Geschrei nicht, wenn ich wieder Albträume habe…_

Ich strengte mich an, die gemurmelte Antwort zu hören, doch sie war leider zu leise.

Wenigstens war Snape so auf hundertachtzig, dass er schön laut drohte: „Ich habe Sie heute schon wieder bei diesem Hund gesehen, leugnen Sie nicht das Offensichtliche! Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie im Auge behalten werde und…" Dann passierte das Unausweichliche: ich war so ins Lauschen vertieft gewesen, dass ich Flint nicht bemerkt hatte, der gerade um die Ecke gebogen war.

„Hey, Roberts, was machen Sie da?", rief er laut und ich fuhr hoch und stieß mir den Kopf an der Türklinke. Verzweifelt riss ich an meinen Haaren, die sich verheddert hatten. Schließlich schaffte ich es, mich zu befreien – und opferte dafür meine Frisur. Die streitenden Stimmen verstummten sofort und Schritte kamen auf die Tür zu. Ich warf Flint meinen besten Todesblick zu und stellte mich aufrecht hin, als auch schon Quirrell vor mir stand: „Hallo, Miss Roberts! Sie wollten zu Professor Snape, denke ich?"

„Äh, ja, ja wollte ich. Aber ich kann auch später wiederkommen…", stotterte ich, doch er war schon halb auf dem Flur: „Nein, nein, ich wollte ohnehin gerade gehen!" Flint hatte sich schon wieder verdrückt, dieser Feigling. Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sah, würde er erneut Bekanntschaft mit dem Tarantallegra-Fluch machen!

Zögernd blickte ich ins Zimmer. Snape stand mit verkniffenem Mund an seinem Schreibtisch und funkelte mir entgegen.

„Ääh…darf ich reinkommen?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich.", antwortete er nur und ich tat wie geheißen und sah mich nach einem Zeichen meiner heutigen Strafarbeit um.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie unterbrochen hab, Sir. Und das Quirrell geflüchtet ist.", meinte ich leise und senkte den Blick. Trotzdem spürte ich, wie er mich musterte.

„Sie haben gelauscht!", sagte Snape. Es war keine Frage. „Nein!", widersprach ich nicht sehr überzeugend. „Nein, ich – ich bin nur hingefallen und …" –„Und Sie haben vergessen zu klopfen? Sehr glaubwürdig, wirklich!", schnaubte er und zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Robe. Ich zuckte ein kleines bisschen zusammen, doch er schwang ihn bloß und beschwor einen Stuhl herauf, der klappernd vor seinem Schreibtisch landete.

„Setzen Sie sich. Sie können mir heute helfen, die Aufsätze der Zweitklässler zu korrigieren."

Ich sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf: „Aber – darf ich das denn? Ich meine, ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob ich in Ihrem Sinne bewerte…"

Snape setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und legte mir einen Stapel unter die Nase. „Waren Sie letztes Jahr Lehrerin oder nicht? Jetzt fangen Sie einfach an!", verlangte er scharf. Ich seufzte und beugte mich über die erste Arbeit. Na das konnte ja was werden!

Stundenlang hingen wir schweigend über den Blättern und ich geriet mehr und mehr in Rage – ausnahmsweise nicht wegen dem Tränkemeister.

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!", platzte ich bei einer besonders dummen Antwort heraus, „wie soll man denn bitte den Inhalt bewerten, wenn die Sätze so verkorkst sind, das man nicht mal bei der Satzstellung durchblickt?" Er sah auf und zog fragend die Augenbraue empor.

Also las ich ihm vor: „Wenn ein Bezoar, im Magen einer Ziege findbar, kein Gegengift darstellen, dann kein Rettung oder Mensch ist tot." Wenn man es vorlas, klang es noch dreimal lächerlicher und ich musste mir ein Kichern verkneifen.

Snape lächelte auf eine Weise, die Ungutes ahnen ließ und streckte die Hand nach dem Pergament aus. „Das bewerte ich so!", meinte er und fuhr mit der Feder dreimal über den Satz, sodass er rot glänzte. Daneben schrieb er eine Randnotiz: „Mr. Gardner, wenn Sie unbedingt Troll reden wollen, tun Sie das zu Hause. Nicht jeder ist der Sprache Ihrer Familie mächtig!"

Jetzt lachte ich wirklich. Der Junge würde sicher tomatenrot anlaufen, wenn er das las. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, bemerkte ich Snapes ungläubigen Blick. „Was ist denn?"

Er schien ehrlich erstaunt: „Miss Roberts, Ihr Slytherinblut kommt durch! Ich beleidige einen Zweitklässler und Sie lachen? Ich hätte eher von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie sich für ihn einsetzen würden!" Peinlich berührt rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl herum: „Tja, na ja, ich stamme eben von beiden ab. Und wenn man so was Bescheuertes schreibt…da merkt doch wirklich jeder, dass dieser Junge sich keine Mühe gegeben hat. Also hat er eine kleine Strafe schon verdient, denke ich."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Schluss machen für heute. Wir sind schon seit drei Stunden hier.", war alles, was Snape dazu sagte.

_Drei Stunden? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen! Merkwürdig, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, wenn wir einfach vor uns hinarbeiten…_

Ich stand auf und streckte mich ein bisschen, denn mein Rücken war ziemlich steif geworden vom vielen Sitzen.

Plötzlich hielt ich inne. Wenn wir schon drei Stunden am Arbeiten waren…

„Sir, wieviel Uhr haben wir?", fragte ich, Böses ahnend. Er sah nach: „Viertel vor elf."

Ich schrie ihn erschrocken an: „Ich müsste längst oben sein! Hoffentlich erwischt mich niemand…" Snape fand dies wohl nicht sehr schlimm, unbeteiligt meinte er: „Und wenn schon, dann sagen Sie einfach, dass Sie noch bei mir waren, um nachzusitzen."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. So ein Naivling!

„Ja, sicher, Professor!", antwortete ich sarkastisch, „und es wird sich sicher kein Lehrer fragen, was wir drei Stunden allein in ihrem Büro gemacht haben und warum meine Haare völlig abstehen!" Denn meine Frisur war nach wie vor ruiniert. Snape stand mit einem Ruck auf und kam um sein Pult herum drohend auf mich zu. „_Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?_", zischte er mir ins Gesicht. „Das einer meiner Kollegen denken würde, ich hätte Sie vergewaltigt?" Ich sah ihn verdattert an: „Nein, nein, aber…ich meine, wir hätten doch trotzdem…äh…" Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde und senkte schnell die Augen. Um Gottes Willen, warum eigentlich immer ich?

„Sie meinen…", flüsterte Snape langsam und mit völlig neuer Stimme, „dass Sie _freiwillig _mit mir schlafen würden?" Ich zuckte zusammen und sah hoch in seine schwarzen Augen.

„NEIN! Ich meine doch nur, dass…dass die anderen das eventuell denken würden…und nicht…also, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, nicht, weil Sie unattraktiv sind…wären…also, was auch immer…", ich verlor völlig den Faden, als er noch einen Schritt näher kam und feststellte: „Sie finden mich also attraktiv!"

Ich hätte mir gegen die Stirn schlagen sollen, wurde mir später klar. Doch stattdessen plapperte ich weiter: „Also, so würde ich das nicht ausdrücken, verstehen Sie, Sie sind immer so steif und verschlossen, und Sie scheinen jede Art von Berührung zu hassen. Aber immerhin sind Geschmäcker unterschiedlich und…äh…" Er trat noch näher, sodass ich ein bisschen zurückwich – und an die Tür stieß, die ich vorhin selbst zugeschlossen hatte.

„Interessant. Was ist Ihr Geschmack?", wollte er mit tiefer Stimme wissen, die schwarzen Augen funkelten wild.

„Mein…mein Geschmack? Na ja, ich weiß nicht…er lässt sich nicht bestimmen, verstehen Sie? Man…kann ja nicht einfach sagen, ich mag Kirsche oder so…"

„Mögen Sie Holunder, Miss Roberts?" Er war mir jetzt so nah, ich hätte jede einzelne Sommersprosse in seinem Gesicht zählen können – wenn er denn welche gehabt hätte.

Mein Denken hatte längst ausgesetzt…

„Kommt drauf an…", hauchte ich. Er beugte sich hinunter und sah in meine fuchsroten Augen. Wie unter Zwang legte ich meinen Kopf ein winziges bisschen schief. Meine Augen wanderten zu seinem Mund, vielleicht drei Zentimeter vor meinem. _Noch nie_, noch nie hatte ein Mann solche Gefühle in mir ausgelöst, allein mit seiner Stimme und dem Feuer seiner Augen.

_**SIRIUS.**_

_Nein, denke jetzt nicht an ihn. Er ist weg, für immer._

_Ich habe ihn geliebt! Und geschworen, ihn immer zu lieben._

_Er hat dich verlassen. Er wurde zum Verräter an seinen besten Freunden._

_Ich habe es ihm aber geschworen…_

_Du warst sechzehn, jung und naiv!_

_Ich weiß doch gar nichts über Snape. Ich kenne ihn gar nicht richtig!_

_Aber das hat dich nicht davon abgehalten, für ihn zu töten._

_Wir brauchen ihn. Nur deshalb habe ich es getan._

_Nein, DU brauchst ihn._

_Unsinn! Warum sollte ich?_

_Weil ER deine Bestimmung ist._

Snapes lange Haare fielen mir ins Gesicht, mein Atem stockte. Mein Herz setzte aus. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren…

Mit einem Ruck entfernte er sich wieder und sah mich an, mit einem Blick, der mir durch und durch ging. Dann grinste er höhnisch, die schmalen Lippen verzogen sich und er stichelte: „Sie haben doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich mich darauf einlasse, oder?"

Ich starrte ihn an, konnte noch nicht so ganz begreifen, was passiert war. Doch mit der Erkenntnis kehrte auch die Wut zurück. Snape hatte nur geblufft. Er hatte mich ausgetrickst, hatte so getan, als ob. Das Fuchsrot meiner Augen verwandelte sich langsam in ein strahlendes Grün – Hass überflutete mein Denken.

Ich HASSTE ihn!

Meine Hände zitterten, ich hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über mein Handeln. Ich war schon einige Male mehr als wütend auf ihn gewesen. Aber dieses Mal übertraf alles – ich hatte mich benutzen lassen, für seine abscheulichen Psychospielchen. Noch nie hatte mich etwas so gedemütigt. Und das Schlimmste war, dass ich wahrscheinlich auch noch zugelassen hätte, dass Snape mich küsste!

_**Snape:**_

_Mit diesen Augen sieht sie aus wie eine wütende Lily, _war sein einziger Gedanke. Doch Lily hatte ihn noch nie so angesehen, wie Roberts es gerade tat. Als wollte sie Mordpläne schmieden. Oder besser, als hätte sie schon welche und musste nur noch entscheiden, welcher der qualvollste Tod für ihn war.

Hatte er ihr wehgetan? Hoffentlich. Es war besser für beide, wenn Roberts ihn hasste. Er war ein gefährlicher Todesser, verdammt! Sie hatte nichts an ihm zu finden! Und er erst recht nicht an ihr.

Es war so knapp gewesen. Nie wieder durfte ihn etwas so in Versuchung führen.

Severus war mit den Gedanken nicht im Hier und Jetzt, daher sah er Amys Rache nicht kommen: mit einem Mal deutete ihr Zauberstab auf ihn und sie brüllte: „Expelliarmus!"

Ihre Emotionen verstärkten die Wucht des Zaubers, der Severus drei Meter durch den Raum schleuderte, sodass er gegen den Schreibtisch fiel und das Tintenfässchen über den korrigierten Arbeiten platzte.

Sein Zauberstab fuhr aus der Robe und auf Amy zu, die ihn auffing und mit einer lässigen Bewegung hinter sich zu Boden schmiss.

„Jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen, du hinterhältiger, feiger Lügner! Merk dir eins, Severus Snape: ich lasse mich von niemandem benutzen, schon gar nicht nur so zur Unterhaltung. Das ist echt das Letzte!", stauchte sie den völlig perplexen Severus zusammen. Er rappelte sich wieder auf, sein Rücken schmerzte ziemlich – anscheinend verrenkt.

Was glaubte die Roberts eigentlich, wer sie war, dass sie es wagte, so mit ihm zu reden?

Schon wollte er sie harsch zurechtweisen, als er etwas sah, womit er nun gar nicht gerechnet hatte – in ihren grünen Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

_Merlin! Sie wird doch nicht etwa anfangen zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind?_

Dann fuhr Amy herum und ergriff die Flucht, nicht ohne noch einige der Flaschen im Regal mit den Armen herunterzuschmeißen.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und stützte sich schwer atmend auf den Tisch.

Irgendwie hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass etwas gewaltig schief gelaufen war.

Nachdem er eine gute Minute auf die Tür gestarrt und nachgedacht hatte, humpelte er zu seinem Zauberstab zurück und brachte mit einem Schlenker das zerstörte Büro wieder in Ordnung. Dann heilte er sich rasch den Rücken und lief ihr nach. Hoffentlich machte sie die Tür auf_. Und hoffentlich schaffe ich es, sie zu entwaffnen, bevor sie mich umbringt._

_**Amy:**_

„_Sie haben doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich mich darauf einlasse, oder?"_

Immer wieder fuhren Snapes Worte mir durch den Kopf, wie ein Karussell aus Wörtern, das sich, anstatt aufzuhören, immer schneller und schneller drehte. Ich drängte die Schluchzer zurück, die mir in der Kehle steckten_. Jetzt nur nicht rumheulen. Nicht seinetwegen._

Aber ich konnte die Tränen nicht einfach aufhalten. Zu der Demütigung Snapes mischten sich jetzt immer häufiger Bilder von Sirius, verschüttete Erinnerungen, die hervorkamen und mich quälten, bis ich keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wo ich hinlief.

Warum traf es mich so? Er hatte mit mir gespielt. Gut, aber ich war schließlich dumm genug gewesen, um mich darauf einzulassen.

_Dumme, dumme Amy!_ Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können.

Stattdessen stieß ich eine mir wohlbekannte Tür auf und stand im Raum der Wünsche. Er lag in gedämpftem Licht, und vor mir stand eine riesige, kuschelige Couch mit dicken Wolldecken darauf. Genau das Richtige für mich.

Ich faltete die Decken auf, legte mich auf die Seite und verkroch mich unter der Wolle. Dann rollte ich mich wie eine Katze zusammen und presste die Lider zusammen, um nichts mehr zu sehen – doch es nützte nichts.

Die Bilder waren in meinem Kopf, und man konnte sie nicht einfach wegblinzeln. Ich weinte noch heftiger, obwohl ich es ziemlich schwach fand, mich wie eine Heulsuse aufzuführen. Wem half das denn?

Stundenlang kauerte ich in dieser Haltung und fühlte mich so schutzlos wie eine Schildkröte ohne ihren Panzer. Es gab kein Entkommen aus den Erinnerungen, die mir so wehtaten…

_Das Mädchen tritt mit freudigem Gesichtsausdruck ins Wohnzimmer. .Die warmen, schwarzen Augen strahlen vor Glück. „Sirius?" _

_Nichts rührt sich in der kleinen Wohnung, die sie sich gemeinsam mit ihm teilt. _

„_Komm her, ich muss dir was zeigen! Ich hab's tatsächlich bekommen, glaubst du das? Ich hab die Stelle!", dringt die helle Stimme aufgeregt durch die leeren Zimmer. Das Mädchen löst seufzend den Zopf und die schwarzen Locken fallen weich auf die Schultern. Dann sieht sie in den anderen Zimmern nach, doch es gibt keine Spur vom Gesuchten._

„_Wo bist du denn jetzt wieder hin?", murmelt das Mädchen etwas ärgerlich und geht in die Küche, um sich und dem Streuner Nudeln zu kochen. _

Ich zitterte und weinte unaufhörlich, als mir der letzte schöne Tag meines früheren Lebens so deutlich vor Augen trat. Mir war, als könne ich noch den Geruch der Nudeln riechen…

_Es klingelt._

_Das Mädchen öffnet mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, die von einer schlaflosen Nacht zeugen. „Oh, hi Remus. Ich war die ganze Nacht unterwegs und hab nach Sirius gesucht. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo er sich wieder rumtreibt?", begrüßt sie den abgekämpft aussehenden jungen Mann. Der nimmt sie schweigend am Arm und führt sie in die Küche._

„_Ja, ich weiß…ich weiß, wo er war. Aber Amy…du wirst es mir nicht glauben…", druckst er herum und zwingt sie, sich zu setzen. „Was meinst du damit? Ist ihm – ihm ist doch nichts passiert?", fragt sie erschrocken. „Nein…so kann man es nicht ausdrücken, denke ich. Lies!", befiehlt der Werwolf und sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt, als er ihr den Tagespropheten vor die Nase hält. Die Überschriften lauteten: „Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist verschwunden", „Ein Junge überlebt" und, zuletzt und etwas kleiner gedruckt, „Grausamer Massenmord überschattet das Kriegsende"_

„_Ja und? Was hat das denn…?", will das Mädchen fragen, stoppt jedoch und vertieft sich ungläubig in den letzten Absatz. Ihr Gesicht wird aschfahl und die Augen verwandeln sich in ein trübes Grau._

„_Nein. Remus, das würde er niemals tun. Er würde nicht –!" –„HAST DU ES NICHT BEGRIFFEN? __**ER**__ WAR DER GEHEIMNISWAHRER!", brüllt der Werwolf plötzlich los, völlig aufgelöst und verzweifelt, mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie starrt ihn nur an, lähmendes Entsetzen fesselt sie an den Stuhl. Remus fährt herum und verlässt das Haus, offen weinend und schreiend. Zurück bleibt ein Mädchen, verlassen in einer Küche hockend, in einem Haus, das sie noch am selben Tag verlässt. _

Ich erwachte schreiend aus der Erinnerung, ich schrie, wie Remus damals geschrien hatte, um den Schmerz zu verwinden. Ich hatte es damals nicht getan. Ich war stumm geblieben – weil ich unbedingt stark sein wollte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schrie, bis er hereinkam. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob er vielleicht schon vor mir da gewesen war. Aber es war auch egal. Seine leise Stimme tröstete mich, flüsterte mir unbedeutende Dinge und Kosewörter ins Ohr wie einem kleinen Mädchen. Er nahm mich in die Arme und streichelte mir über den Rücken.

„Ist ja gut, Amy. Alles wird wieder gut!"

Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in dem dichten weißen Bart und hörte langsam auf zu weinen. Lange Zeit saßen wir still und ich war froh, dass ich wenigstens ihn hatte. Er war mir geblieben, von allen Freunden. Und er würde immer da sein, wenn ich ihn brauchte.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah in Albus' strahlend blaue Augen.

„Danke!"

„Kein Problem. Ich nehme an, du willst nicht drüber reden?"

„Nein. Aber mit irgendwem muss ich es wohl, und du kommst mir ganz gelegen."

„Dann fang mal an."

Und ich erzählte ihm alles, ausnahmslos alles, woran ich mich erinnerte. Und es stimmte - danach fühlte ich mich schon viel besser. Albus war ein guter Zuhörer, er unterbrach mich nicht einmal und machte mir anschließend auch keine Vorwürfe.

„Danke, dass ich es dir sagen durfte, Albus!", flüsterte ich zum Schluss und wischte mir die Tränen mit seinem gereichten Taschentuch ab.

„Mir geht's schon viel besser."

Er lächelte ruhig und strich mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn: „Danke, dass ich zuhören durfte."

Ich stand auf und verließ gemeinsam mit ihm den Raum der Wünsche.

„Was hat denn die Erinnerungen ausgelöst?", wollte er plötzlich wissen. Als ich an Snape dachte, wurde ich sofort wieder wütend. „Oh, gar nichts. Nur unser allseits geliebter Kerkerbewohner." Albus blickte mich von der Seite her ernst an: „Ich verstehe. Aber egal wie er dir wehgetan hat, eins solltest du wissen: Severus hat eine ähnliche Geschichte durchgemacht wie du. Du trägst keine Schuld an Sirius' Verrat. Aber es ist Severus' Schuld, dass seine Geschichte ein schlimmes Ende nahm. Trotzdem habe ich ihm verziehen und ihn hier aufgenommen, um ihm einen Neuanfang zu ermöglichen. Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm. Unter uns gesagt", zwinkerte Albus plötzlich wieder, „ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er dich in Wahrheit ganz gern hat. Er ist bloß nicht der Typ, der seine Gefühle gerne zeigt. Du bist da schon offener. Wie wäre es, wenn du ihm einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gibst?" Er zwinkerte wieder. Ich starrte ihn erschrocken an: „ALBUS! Willst du mir damit irgendetwas andeuten???"

„Ja, in der Tat! Du hast dich verliebt!", antwortete er munter und gluckste angesichts meiner mehr als überraschten Miene.

„Woher-woher weißt du das jetzt schon wieder?", fragte ich. Wie peinlich! Hatte ich mich irgendwie auffällig benommen?

„Meine Kleine, als Leiter einer Schule voller pubertärer Kinder kennt man die versteckten Blicke zum Schwarm hin, das Erröten und Wegsehen, außerdem bist seitdem noch schneller gereizt als üblich."

„Wem werf ich denn bitte versteckte Blicke zu?", entrüstete ich mich.

„Du weißt es noch nicht?" Er sah mich erstaunt an. Dann schüttelte er plötzlich laut lachend den Kopf: „Du und Severus, ihr seid euch tatsächlich ähnlich! Eigentlich sehr helle Köpfe, aber was die Liebe angeht, vollkommen verloren!"

„Dankeschön, dass du mich auch noch auslachst!", grummelte ich und verschränkte die Arme.

Dann dämmerte es mir plötzlich: „Du...du meinst, ich bin in Snape verliebt?"

„Nein!", antwortete Albus schlicht. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Das wäre auch wirklich zu viel gewesen.

„Gut. Ich denke, ich gehe dann besser mal schlafen. Morgen ist Extra-Training mit Professor McGonagall angesagt. Bis zum Mittagessen, Al!"

_**Albus:**_

Er sah dem wuscheligen, schwarzen Haarschopf nach, der um die Ecke wehte und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er zu sich und der Welt, „du bist nicht in Snape verliebt. Sondern in Severus. Eines Tages werdet ihr es einsehen müssen, meine Kleinen."

Fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend machte er kehrt und winkte der getigerten Katze, die in einer Wandnische hockte.

„Komm schon, Minerva. Wir gönnen uns noch ein Glässchen schottischen Whiskey!"

Das Kätzchen miaute leise und schloss sich ihm an.

_**Severus:**_

_Meine Güte, dieses dämliche Weibsbild! Jetzt ist sie sonstwohin verschwunden und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich sie zurückholen kann._

Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde wanderte Severus nun schon unruhig im Schloss umher und wurde immer wütender. Was war eigentlich in der letzten Zeit mit allen los? Er hatte beinahe das Gefühl, alle machten sich über ihn lustig.

(A/N: *schnüff* Armes Snapiepoo!^^)

Roberts war nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, ebenso wenig wie Quirrell. Was, wenn er ihr im Dunkeln begegnet war und ihr sonstwas angetan hatte? Möglich wäre es, sie war ein unglaublicher Pechvogel.

Sollte er sich entschuldigen?

_Du? Warum? Weil __**du **__dich an die Schulregeln gehalten hast?_

Eigentlich war es Roberts, die sich entschuldigen musste. Oder? Immerhin war sie erst drauf und dran gewesen, die Schulregeln zu brechen (er wollte jetzt nicht „mich zu küssen" denken), hatte ihn danach tätlich angegriffen und auch noch sein halbes Büro verwüstet. Das klang ganz eindeutig nach einem riesigen Abzug für Gryffindor heute Nacht. Nein, er musste sich für nichts entschuldigen!

Immer noch aufgebracht rannte er wieder zu ihrer Wohnung, als er plötzlich innehielt. Hatte da nicht jemand geschrien...?

_**Amy:**_

Das war mal wieder typisch mein Pech gewesen. Kaum hatte ich mich von Albus getrennt, rannte ich Quirrell in die Arme. Vor Schreck entwich mir ein Schrei.

„Miss Roberts! Was machen Sie so spät noch auf den Gängen?", fragte er mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme.

Ich druckste etwas herum, bis mir Snapes Worte wieder einfielen. „Ich war noch bei Professor Snape, er hat mir eine Strafarbeit gegeben, wissen Sie noch?", antwortete ich kaltschnäuzig.

Der Professor sah mich schräg an: „So spät noch? Das ist wirklich nicht normal, ich werde mit ihm reden, dass er Sie in Zukunft nicht mehr so lange da behält, ja?"

„Das wäre nett, Sir. Vielen Dank.", lächelte ich müde. Mir war egal, was jetzt noch so alles passierte. Ich wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Dann fiel mein Blick auf die Tür hinter ihm - es war Fluffys Versteck. Das Versteck des Steins der Weisen! Mein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Quirrell war hinter dem Stein her! Ich musste ihn irgendwie weglocken!!! Aber wie? Dann hatte ich die Idee: eine Ohnmacht vortäuschen!

Er sah mich fragend an: „Ist etwas? Sie sind so blass!"

Das war mein Stichwort. Mit einem leisen Seufzer verdrehte ich die Augen und fiel nach hinten um.

„ROBERTS!", schrie es hinter mir. Moment mal, _hinter_ mir? Diese Stimme gehörte nicht Quirrell!

Es war Snape. V.e.r.d.a.m.m.t.

Trotzdem hielt ich die Augen fest geschlossen und lauschte seiner lauten Stimme: „**Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht, Quirrell? Spucken Sie's aus!**"

Ich fühlte, wie etwas Weiches mich streifte. Snapes Umhang, kein Zweifel. Quirrells Stimme war sofort um eine Oktave höher, sein Gestotter wurde noch dreimal schlimmer: „Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich! Sie rannte mir grade in die Arme, da kippte sie auch schon um!"

_Ach? Ich könnte die Geschichte auch ein bisschen anders erzählen..._

„Warum ist sie umgekippt? Sie musste doch irgendeinen Grund haben!", fauchte Snape in Rage.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie küssen.", versetzte Quirrell trocken. Ich spähte durch die Lider und konnte grade noch sehen, wie Snape Quirrells Kragen packte und ihn unsanft gegen die Wand drückte: „Wie kommen Sie auf diese idiotische Idee?" Bei seiner drohenden Stimme war ich froh, dass ich „ohnmächtig" am Boden lag. Quirrell wand sich und presste ein „Dornröschen" hervor.

„Was?", fragte Snape verwirrt und lockerte den Griff.

Quirrell sank keuchend an der Wand herunter und erklärte: „Das war doch kein ernst gemeinter Vorschlag, Professor Snape! Ich habe lediglich auf das Muggelmärchen Dornröschen angespielt!" -„Ich kenne keine Muggelmärchen. Vielleicht wäre es jetzt besser, Sie würden zu ihren Gemächern zurückkehren!", sagte Snape eisig. Ohne nur noch einen Blick an mich zu verschwenden, machte er sich schleunigst auf den Weg.

Ich wollte grade wieder „aufwachen", als mich plötzlich zwei kräftige Hände ergriffen und hochhoben. Snape hatte mich freiwillig auf die Arme genommen! Und zwar diesmal im wörtlichen Sinne...

„Immer muss ich Sie tragen, verdammt noch mal!", hörte ich ihn murmeln.

Hmm...er war sicher auf dem Weg zu meinem lang erwarteten Bett...warum laufen, wenn ich auch getragen werden konnte? Slytherin, wie ich zur Hälfte nun mal war, hielt ich die Augen geschlossen und lauschte gespannt dem Selbstgespräch, das nun folgte.

„Warum müssen Sie eigentlich immer wegrennen, kopf-und gedankenlos, und sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Dieses Schutzengelspielchen geht einem ja wirklich an die Substanz! Wäre es nur einer von Dumbledores Befehlen, hätte ich Sie längst an jemanden weitergereicht. Seien Sie froh, dass Sie was Besonderes sind!" Er verstummte eine ganze Weile und blieb plötzlich stehen, um mein Gesicht mit einer Hand sanft in seine Richtung zu drehen, ehe er weiterspach: „Ein besonderer Pflegefall." Ich musste ein Erschaudern unterdrücken, als ein langer Finger mir von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn strich und eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren verwies.

Dann ging er weiter, und diesmal klang seine Stimme wütend: „Ja, Severus, das hast du ja wieder einmal großartig gelöst! Von wegen emotionslos..." Mein Herz setzte aus. Was meinte er damit? Hieß das, er ...

Ich dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, denn keiner von uns beiden würde sich je auf irgendwas einlassen. Niemals. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, wie falsch ich damit lag.

Außerdem hatte Albus angedeutet, dass ich jemand anderen liebte. Ich vertraute lieber seiner langjährigen Erfahrung als meinem mangelnden sechsten Sinn!

Ich konnte nachher nicht mehr sagen, wann ich eingenickt war, aber da ich immer noch Snapes Hände gefühlt hatte, musste es schon in seinen Armen gewesen sein.


	20. Chapter 20

Heute mal zur Abwechslung was ganz anderes: ein kleines Gedicht als Vorschau auf das nächste (besonders wichtige) Kapitel - hoffe, es gefällt euch^^

_**Im geheimen Garten:**_

Es war einmal am Weihnachtsfest,

wenn Eis die Seen glitzern lässt.

Da kamen zwei verschiedne Leut:

er, der die Nähe der anderen scheut

mit ihr, die seine Nähe sucht

und sich selbst dafür verflucht.

Vor hunderten von Jahren

lebten die Vorfahren

des Mädchens, grün und rot,

zerstritten auf den Tod.

Doch lauscht des Schicksals Klange:

der Löwe und die Schlange

sind sich nun nicht mehr Feind,

die Liebe sie vereint

der Frau zu diesem Mann,

den keiner lieben kann.

Der einst die große Lieb' verlor

und den das Schicksal auserkor

ein zweites Mal zu lieben,

da seine Seele heil geblieben

trotz all der Gräuelsachen

um nochmals zu erwachen.

Beide Mörder, beide treu,

beide hilflos doch und scheu.

Im geheimen Garten

endet stilles Warten.

Im Schein der Sterne Zelt

die Welt die Luft anhält.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit

wird der Urzauber befreit

der in Hogwarts' Mauern liegt,

eingebettet, unbesiegt.

Erschaffen aus Selenas Zorn

auf Soraius, den sie verlorn.

Endlich erwacht aus dem Schweigen

Amilia, sich zu zeigen.

2


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 20**

**-Es war einmal am Weihnachtsfest-**

Ehe ich mich versah, waren auch schon die Weihnachtsferien gekommen. Die Weasleys und Harry blieben im Schloss, sodass ich alles andere als alleine war. Es wurden die lustigsten und erinnerungsvollsten Ferien meines Lebens. Charlie hatte mich zwar eingeladen, dass ich mit seinen Eltern und der kleinen Schwester, Guinness oder so, nach Rumänien fahren und ihn besuchen könnte. Aber da ich mir letztes Jahr vermutlich alle Vampire in ganz Rumänien zu Feinden gemacht hatte, sagte ich vorsichtshalber lieber ab.

Pünktlich mit den Ferien kam auch der Schnee und hüllte die Ländereien des Schlosses in strahlendes Weiß. Auch der See fror zu und lag nun still unter einer glitzernden Eisfläche.

Eines strahlenden Morgens erwachte ich durch lautes Geschrei vor meiner Tür. Schläfrig öffnete ich sie und sah mich im nächsten Moment aufs Bett gedrückt, mit einem riesigen Paket im Schoß, die grinsenden Zwillinge vor mir.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", grinsten sie gleichzeitig. Erst in dem Moment fiel es mir wieder ein: heute war der 24. Dezember, und damit war ich ohne es zu bemerken wieder ein Jahr älter geworden!

Ich sackte zusammen: „Sagt mal, was freut ihr euch eigentlich so? Jetzt bin ich schon 27 und fühl mich wie ne alte Jungfer!" -„Quatsch! Jetzt mach schon auf, du Spielverderberin!", drängelte George. Seufzend riss ich das Geschenk auf und heraus fiel...

„Was ist DAS?", wollte ich wissen. Mir lag etwas im Schoß, dass wie ein Stück Kralle aussah.

Die Zwillinge warfen sich grinsend einen Blick zu: „Das ist von Charlie. Eine echte Drachenklaue, selbst geschnitten! Les einfach die Karte!"

Ich faltete das Zettelchen auseinander, das daranhing, und las:

_Sie soll dir das Glück bringen, dass du dir schon lange verdient hast! _

_In Liebe, Charlie_

_P.S. Sei in Zukunft einfach etwas vorsichtiger, dann bin ich schon zufrieden!_

Ich holte auch noch einen von Mrs. Weasley gestrickten Pulli hervor (rubinrot, mit dem Hogwartszeichen in der Mitte) und kam dann zum Geschenk der Zwillinge.

Es war eine riesige Tüte voller Bonbons mit verschiedenen Farben. „Danke, Jungs. Was ist das denn?", fragte ich und warf mir eine hellgrüne Süßigkeit in den Mund.

Ich kaute eine Weile und meinte dann: „Hmmm, schmeckt echt gut!" Erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Das war nicht meine Stimme! Die Zwillinge wälzten sich vor Lachen beinahe am Boden.

Fred wieherte: „Sie...sie hat ausgerechnet Kesselbrand erwischt!!" Dank dieser Info wusste ich endlich, was sie mir da geschenkt hatten: die Bonbons verliehen einem für eine halbe Minute die Stimme eines anderen - jede Farbe stand für einen anderen Lehrer. Ich war so aus dem Häuschen, dass ich beide umarmte, die vor Schreck fast umkippten.

„Danke, Jungs, danke! Das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Habt ihr die selbst erfunden?!", wollte ich begeistert wissen, und die beiden nickten.

Wir verloren uns in einem Gespräch über berühmte Scherzartikelerfinder und vergaßen die Zeit. Daher kamen wir zehn Minuten zu spät zum Frühstück. Ich wurde bereits von Harry und Ron erwartet, die mir jeder eine Kleinigkeit schenkten. Von Ron bekam ich ein hübsches Armband, das eindeutig selbstgezaubert war, und Harry schenkte mir ein Buch über Quidditchmannschaften.

Natürlich konnten die Professoren mir nichts schenken, da sie mich dadurch bevorzugt behandelt hätten, aber die meisten raunten mir trotzdem ein „Herzlichen Glückwunsch" entgegen. Ich bedankte mich und setzte mich schnell neben den stummen Tränkemeister, der merkwürdig steif da saß und in die Luft zu starren schien.

Wir wechselten kein Wort miteinander, aber als wir unser Frühstück beendet hatten und er hinausrauschte, warf er mir für Sekunden einen seltsam unsicheren Blick zu.

Ich trug die Geschenke nach oben in mein Zimmer, wo mich mein Habichtskauz mit Albus' Geschenk erwartete: eine kleine Porzellanfigur mit feurig roten Augen. Es war ein Löwe.

Schnell stellte ich ihn auf mein Nachttischchen, wo er leise gähnte und sich hinlegte.

Ich betrachtete ihn lächelnd und rief Fawkes mit meiner kleinen Pfeife. Er erschien sofort und sah mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen fragend an.

Vorsichtig strich ich ihm übers Gefieder und flüsterte: „Sag doch bitte meinem Onkel, dass ich mich sehr über sein Geschenk freue. Und nimm ihm das hier für morgen mit, ja?" Ich übergab mein Weihnachtsgeschenk in die Klauen, das ich beim letzten Hogsmeadebesuch gekauft hatte, ein Fotoalbum mit dazugehöriger Kamera.

Der Phönix blinzelte zweimal und verschwand wieder in einer Stichflamme.

Gerade wollte ich mich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor -Gemeinschaftsraum machen, da flog plötzlich Ulli durchs Fenster. Ich seufzte und stürzte mich wieder in den Kampf um meinen Brief, der an seinem Bein hing.

Schließlich wurde er müde und ich konnte den Brief erwischen. Vorne war das offizielle Slytherin-Wappen gedruckt. Das Briefpapier war grün.

_Miss Roberts,_

_mein Vorrat an Lupinen ist fast aufgebraucht. Ich muss noch heute in den Verbotenen Wald, um ihn aufzufüllen. Begleiten Sie mich?_

_S. Snape_

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Für sowas verschwendete dieser Kerl Briefpapier? Das hätte er mich ja wohl auch beim Frühstück fragen können! Es sei denn, er war zu schüchtern. Ich kicherte albern vor mich hin. Snape und schüchtern. Ich hatte ja einen Dachschaden! Oder...?

Schnell schrieb ich meine Antwort auf die Rückseite des Briefes - wieso noch mehr Papier verschwenden?

_Professor Snape,_

_es freut mich, dass Sie eine Nervensäge wie mich auf Ihren Ausflug mitnehmen möchten. Wenn das allerdings wieder einer der Befehle meines Onkels ist, machen Sie das lieber alleine. Ich möchte mich niemandem aufdrängen. In der Hoffnung, dass der Vorschlag von Ihnen kommt, werde ich mir trotzdem für den Nachmittag nichts vornehmen. Sagen Sie mir beim Mittagessen, was Sache ist._

_Amy _

_P.S. Ich halte es für Schwachsinn, mit ganzem Namen zu unterschreiben, weil Sie ja wohl wissen wie ich heiße und außer mir (soweit ich weiß) keine Amy im Schloss geblieben ist. Nicht böse sein, ja?_

Ich scheuchte Ulli zum Fenster hinaus und band den Brief meinem tausendmal braveren Habichtskauz Niko um. Dann machte ich mich endlich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die anderen erwarteten mich schon und ich ließ mich auf eine Partie Schach gegen Ron ein, die ich zu meinem Entsetzen haushoch verlor. Ich bestand darauf, gegen jeden einmal zu spielen, um herauszufinden, ob ich wirklich sooo schlecht war. Das Ergebnis war beruhigend: außer Ron schlug mich niemand. Harry wurde von seinen geliehenen Figuren völlig verrückt gemacht, die ihn anschrien, er solle doch den opfern und diesen stehenlassen, bis er schließlich so durcheinander war, dass ich ihn in nur fünf Zügen schlug. Wir hatten viel Spaß, sogar Percy ließ sich blicken und versuchte, allen Tipps zu geben. Niemand von uns hörte darauf.

„Nein, nein, Amy, wenn du den jetzt dahinstellst, wird er doch geschlagen!", motzte er mich an und zeigte auf einen meiner Bauern, den ich bewegen wollte. Mir platzte fast der Kragen: „Perce, glaub mir, im Schach geht es nicht darum, die wenigsten Figuren zu verlieren, man muss zusehen, dass man durch das Opfern bestimmter Kämpfer einen Weg zum König freischlagen kann!"

Danach war es eine Zeit lang still.

„Hey, Amy, ich wollte dich noch was fragen.", traute sich Ron schließlich und warf Harry einen zögernden Blick zu.

„Was denn?"

„Du weißt nich zufällig, wer Nicolas Flamel ist, oder?"

Ich stockte und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Wussten die drei etwas? Anscheinend, denn Harry sah mich sehr gespannt sollten es nicht wissen! Ich schwieg eine ganze Weile und meinte schließlich: „Ja, weiß ich. Aber er geht euch nichts an, Jungs. Und egal, was ihr ausheckt, hört damit auf! Es geht euch nichts an, okay?" Mein strafender Blick ließ sie die Köpfe einziehen: „Schon gut, schon gut, war ja nur ne Frage!"

Nicht sonderlich beruhigt wandte ich mich wieder dem Spielbrett zu. Konnte ich die Visionen, die ich hatte, überhaupt verhindern? Oder war das, was ich sah, vorbestimmt? Wenn es so war, würden Harry und Hermine versuchen, an den Stein zu gelangen, egal, was ich dagegen tat. Eine traurige Vorstellung.

Gegen Mittag schlenderten wir gemeinsam hinunter zum Mittagessen, mit den beschwipsten Zwillingen im Schlepptau, die zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey aus der Küche geklaut und gemeinsam leergetrunken hatten.

„Mensch, Fred, George, ihr seid doch Idioten!", tadelte ich, während sich einer der beiden kichernd auf mir abstützte und mir eine ordentliche Fahne entgegenhauchte: „Wiesoo? Mir gehhhhs subbba!" Ich schleppte ihn seufzend in die Halle.

Mir bot sich ein wunderschöner Anblick: Hagrid hatte, gemeinsam mit McGonagall und Flitwick die Halle mit zwölf turmhohen Tannenbäumen geschmückt, an denen tausende Lichter und Kugeln befestigt waren.

Ich ließ mich staunend neben Snape nieder und vergaß für einen Augenblick sogar seine Einladung - wenn man es denn so nennen konnte - bis er mich darauf ansprach: „Miss Roberts, der Vorschlag, den ich Ihnen vorhin gemacht habe, ging ausnahmsweise nicht von Ihrem Onkel aus. Werden Sie mich dann begleiten?" Ich drehte mich positiv überrascht halb zu ihm um: „Oh, ja klar! Sehr gerne! Ich hatte eh noch nichts vor und die Jungs wollten mich zu einer Schneeballschlacht überreden, aber ich kann nicht gut zielen, deshalb..." Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah mich abwartend an.

„Ja, ich komme gerne mit. Wann geht's denn los?"

„Ich wollte direkt nach dem Essen gehen."

„Alles klar!"

Also machten wir uns sobald wir den wirklich köstlichen Braten aufgegessen hatten, auf den Weg zum Wald. Snape hetzte, nachdem sein Bein wieder vollständig genesen war, genauso schnell wie sonst auf den Wald zu und ich musste einen schnellen Laufschritt einschlagen, um mitzuhalten.

Zwischen den Bäumen lag weniger Schnee. Dafür war es auch dunkler und Snape kein sonderlich gesprächiger Mensch, weshalb ich mich schnell langweilte.

„Sie wissen schon, dass ich eigentlich noch sauer sein müsste, oder? Wegen neulich.", traute ich mich schließlich.

Er wartete, bis ich neben ihm stand, ehe er sich zu mir umdrehte.

„Sie haben mir beinahe das Rückgrat gebrochen. Ich würde sagen, wir sind quitt!"

„Aber ich hab das nicht mit Absicht gemacht!"

„Ach nein? Ich hatte da einen etwas anderen Eindruck!"

„Nein. Ich war nur außer mir. Wegen Ihnen und Ihrem – verzeihen Sie bitte – dämlichen Verhalten!"

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Nun schien Snape außer sich zu sein.

Mit wildem Blick fasste er mich an den Schultern: „Warum Roberts? Warum sind Sie je nach Hogwarts gekommen? Warum konnten Sie nicht einfach Ihr Leben weiterleben und meins so lassen, wie es war?" Ich starrte ihn erschrocken an. Sein Griff tat nicht weh, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine gefühlskalte Schutzmauer einen solchen Riss bekommen würde.

Zögernd legte ich meine Hände auf seine und zog sie sanft von meinen Schultern.

„Professor, ich wollte nie in ihrem Leben rumpfuschen. Aber ehrlich gesagt erschienen Sie mir auch nicht glücklich, als ich hier ankam! Sie sehen aus wie jemand, der sich von allem zurückzieht. Das ist traurig, wissen Sie?" Seine Augen waren so schwarz, dass ich mich darin spiegelte.

„Ich hasse es einfach. Dieses ganze Alltagsritual. Die Erinnerungen, die an diesen Mauern hängen. Ich will sie nicht hochkommen lassen. Sie sind...nicht sehr glücklich."

Ich spürte, dass es ein schweres Stück für ihn war, mir das zu offenbaren, und war froh über diesen Vertrauensbeweis.

Ganz sanft waren meine nächsten Worte, nicht mehr als ein Hauch, denn es fiel mir ebenso schwer wie ihm, das zu sagen: „Die Szene in Ihrem Büro...ich musste so an Sirius denken. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie weh das tut. Dass ich ihm nicht genug war. Nur eine unter vielen. Dass ich naiv genug war, um mich von ihm hereinlegen zu lassen. Ich glaube, wir haben beide unsere Geschichte, Sev." Erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund.

Sein Kopf ruckte erstaunt, er machte einen Schritt zurück und sah mich lauernd an. Ich befürchtete das Schlimmste, doch er flüsterte nur heiser: „_Wie_ haben Sie mich grade genannt?" „Tut mir leid, ist mir so rausgerutscht. Ich wollte nicht...!", stotterte ich verlegen. „Schon gut. Das...macht doch nichts.", unterbrach er mich so leise, dass ich kaum etwas verstand.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte man Snape verschleppt und stattdessen den Weihnachtsman dagelassen? Oder wer war dieser Fremde vor mir, der mir Geheimnisse enthüllte und mir ohne weiteres vergab, dass ich ihn versehentlich geduzt hatte?

Noch bevor ich meine Antwort auf diese Fragen bekommen konnte, schlich sich ein fast befreites Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht, wodurch er so eigenartig verletzlich wirkte - was sonst nie der Fall war. Er drehte sich rasch wieder dem Weg zu, um es vor mir zu verbergen. Aber die Gewissheit, dass es dagewesen war, weckte in mir ein neuartiges Hochgefühl. Fast wie Triumph, aber nicht der Triumph **über** irgendetwas oder irgendwen. Sondern einfach nur Triumph, dass ich etwas wirklich Seltenes geschafft hatte.

In ein zufriedenes Schweigen gehüllt setzten wir unseren Weg fort.

**************

Mittlerweile wanderten wir seit Ewigkeiten, wie mir schien. Ich war insgesamt dreimal hingefallen, zweimal hatten mir Dornen die Hosenbeine zerrissen und einmal verfingen sich meine Haare unglücklich in einem Ast. Und bei all diesen kleinen Ungeschicklichkeiten wurde Snape kein einziges Mal ungehalten. Das war absoluter Rekord!

Durch die Finsternis in diesem Wald verlor man jedes Zeitgefühl, aber ich konnte an meinem grummelnden Magen erkennen, dass das Mittagessen schon eine ganze Weile her war, als Snape vor mir plötzlich hinter einer undurchsichtigen und riesigen Hecke verschwand. Ich war einen Moment so erschrocken, dass ich wie angewurzelt stehenblieb.

„Roberts? Kommen Sie?", rief Snape mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme. Ich traute mich schluckend und trat vorsichtig durch das kleine, unauffällige Loch, das ich vorher übersehen hatte.

Vor Staunen klappte mir der Mund auf.

Ich hatte weitere Bäume erwartet, vielleicht ein Fleckchen blauen Himmel (da Lupinen nur wuchsen, wenn das Mondlicht auf sie fiel), aber mit Sicherheit keinen fast baumfreien Anblick wie diesen: der Schnee glitzerte in der untergehenden Sonne, dünne, blassblaue Blumen und Grashalme ragten daraus hervor, und auf einer kleinen Anhöhe stand ein uralt erscheinender, dicker Elderbaum.

Die gesamte Fläche wurde von der Hecke umgrenzt, die wir gerade passiert hatten. Es war traumhaft schön. Snape stand drei Schritte entfernt und beobachtete heimlich meine Reaktionen.

„Das ist…herrlich!"

„Das ist ein uralter Garten, der weder Hogwarts noch sonst irgendwem gehört. Es heißt, dass aus diesem Baum dort oben - …", er zeigte auf die Anhöhe, „vor langer Zeit der mächtigste Zauberstab der Welt gemacht wurde." Wie in Trance setzte ich mich in Bewegung und ging auf den Baum zu. Die Anhöhe kostete auf einmal nicht die geringste Anstrengung, obwohl wir heute schon so lange gelaufen waren.

Doch als ich auf der Höhe ankam, lag vor mir ein großer, zugefrorener Teich.

„Roberts, warten Sie!", rief Snape hinter mir. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, hatte aber gleichzeitig das Gefühl, ich würde gegen meinen Willen handeln. Mich zog es zu dem Baum.

_**Severus:**_

„Es heißt auch, dass der Elderbaum die Menschen hinterhältig anzieht und dass man ihn nicht berühren sollte!", warnte Snape mit dunkler Stimme und streckte die Hand aus, um Amy –nein, Roberts! - zurückzuziehen. Sie drehte sich plötzlich herum, die Augen waren in weite Ferne gerichtet und sie stieß ihn mit einer heftigen Bewegung von sich weg und ging rückwärts auf das brüchige Eis.

Es kam natürlich, wie es kommen musste. Nachdem sie drei Schritte gegangen war und nicht auf das unheilvolle Knarzen unter ihren Füßen geachtet hatte, brach sie ins Eis ein und stand bis zur Hüfte im eisigen Wasser. Das schien aufweckende Kräfte zu haben.

„**IIIIIIHHHHHHHHH!**"

_**Amy:**_

Nachdem ich mich plötzlich klitschnass mitten im Teich wiedergefunden hatte, erbarmte sich Snape meiner und benutzte den Mobilcorpus, um mich ans Ufer zu befördern.

Dort brach ich als ein zitterndes Bündel zusammen.

Ich hörte, wie Snape mich neben mir niederließ und mit dem Zauberstab meinen Puls überprüfte.

„Sie haben wohl beschlossen, jedes Mal zu Weihnachten unfreiwillig schwimmen zu gehen!"

„W-w-wenn m-man etwas be-be-beschließt, ist es n-n-normalerweise nicht unfr-freiwillig.", stotterte ich. Meine Zähne klapperten so heftig aufeinander, dass ich ziemliche Angst um meine Zunge bekam.

Er flüsterte etwas und ich spürte, wie meine Hose nach und nach wieder trocken wurde, da Snape mit seinem Zauberstab Föhn spielte. „D-danke!", flüsterte ich leise und hielt endlich still. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, nach dem Kälteschock wieder etwas Warmes zu spüren.

„Sie sind der geborene Tollpatsch - aber das wissen wir ja längst.", meinte Sev - nein, Snape! - kopfschüttelnd. „Lassen Sie es nur nicht zum Ritual werden, dass ich Sie an Weihnachten aus dem Wasser fischen muss."

„Aalle Jahre wiiiiieder...", sang ich grinsend. Er sah schon wieder weniger griesgrämig aus. Meine Sachen waren so langsam wieder halbwegs getrocknet und ich drückte seinen Zauberstab herunter.

„Ist schon wieder gut! Übrigens wollte ich mich auch noch mal bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie mich freiwillig mitnehmen wollten! Ich mache immer so viele vertrottelte Sachen, das muss furchtbar anstrengend sein."

Er sah auf den Boden, sodass ihm ein Vorhang schwarzer Haare ins Gesicht fiel und ich es nicht sehen konnte: „Sie haben glaube ich eine ziemlich falsche Vorstellung von sich selbst. Ich kenne niemanden, der bei Schülern und Lehrern so beliebt ist wie Sie!"

Ich wurde trotz der Kälte mal wieder hochrot. Dass Snape aber auch ausgerechnet heute mit Komplimenten so um sich warf! „Das ist doch Unsinn. Wieso sollten sie mich mehr mögen als andere?", murmelte ich verlegen in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Lassen Sie mich nachdenken: Erstens sehen Sie, wenn ich Flitwick zitieren darf, niedlich aus, zweitens machen Sie, mal abgesehen von der Streberin Granger, Ihre Hausaufgaben und die gestellten Aufgaben am besten von allen, drittens halten die Gryffindors Sie für ihre absolute Anführerin, viertens sind die Lehrer beeindruckt von Ihrem Stammbaum und fünftens ist mindestens die Hälfte der männlichen Schüler heimlich in Sie verliebt! Reicht das?" Er warf mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung die Haare wieder zurück, um meine Reaktion zu sehen. Am liebsten hätte ich den Kopf auf der Stelle in den Schnee getunkt, um die Hitze darin einzudämmen.

Alles, was mir zu seiner „Beweisführung" einfiel, war: „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass so viele Jungs in mich verknallt sind?" Ein typisches, fieses Grinsen zeigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht: „Ich schnappe das ein oder andere auf, Miss Roberts! Beispielsweise den Brief eines gewissen Andie Wimbleton an seinen Freund Daniel Wales, in dem er Sie als _das göttlichste Wesen, das auf Erden wandelt _beschrieben hat. Das ist wohl offensichtlich genug!"

„Professor?"

„Hm?"

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn Sie so grinsen! Das macht mir Angst!"

„Kann es sein, dass Sie versuchen, mich vom Thema abzulenken, Miss Roberts?"

Ja, genau das versuchte ich. In Wahrheit gefiel mir sein Grinsen ja. Was mir Angst machte, war_, dass_ es mir _so gut_ gefiel!

Was war nur mit meinem Bauch los? Er fühlte sich an, als wäre ich mindestens zehn Loopings geflogen. Snapes Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter, als er meinen tomatenroten Kopf betrachtete: „Wissen Sie, das finde ich an Ihnen immer noch am attraktivsten. Sie sind so leicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen!"

„Stimmt ja gar nicht!", empörte ich mich gekünstelt und sah ihn entrüstet an. Hinter meinem Rücken formte ich eine Schneekugel. Er lachte tief und kehlig, seine schwarzen Augen wie so oft in meinen. Dann hielt er inne und sah mich an. Seine Augen hatten mit einem Mal die Kälte verloren, die sonst allgegenwärtig war. Ich sah die Zeit für meine Rache gekommen und warf den Schneeball mit voller Wucht in sein Gesicht.

_**FFFHHHHMMPP.**_

Ich traf!

Aber leider blieb mir keine Zeit, zu beobachten, wie die weiße Masse langsam von Snapes langer Hakennase tropfte. Ich sprang auf und ergriff die Flucht, solange der Professor noch wie gelähmt dasaß.

_**Snape:**_

Was war gerade passiert? Träumte er? Ja, das musste es sein. Eine Schülerin würde es doch nie im Leben wagen…

Aber die kalte Schneespur in seinem Gesicht belehrte ihn eines besseren. Sie hatte es tatsächlich getan! Er sollte ihr alle Hauspunkte abziehen, die Gryffindor besaß, für diese Frechheit. Aber seltsamerweise – unerklärlicherweise – war Severus Amy nicht einmal wirklich böse. Ihr gut gezieltes Geschoss hatte ihn an die einzige glückliche Schneeballschlacht seines Lebens erinnert. Mit Lily…

Erschrocken hielt er inne. Er hatte gerade _schon wieder _an sie gedacht! Zum sicherlich zehnten Mal heute. Aber der große Unterschied zu den vergangenen tausend Malen war:

_Es hatte ihm nicht wehgetan_. Zum ersten Mal seit über zehn Jahren verspürte er beim Gedanken an seine verlorene Liebe nicht mehr als ein dumpfes Bedauern. Was war passiert? Das musste an diesem verwunschenen Garten liegen, der alles so unwirklich erscheinen ließ. Severus hatte genau wie Amy das Gefühl, dass nichts, was hier passierte, irgendwie mit der normalen Welt zusammenhing. Als wäre alles andere in weite Ferne gerückt. Ein zweiter Schneeball, der ihn im Genick traf, rüttelte den sonst so rationalen Tränkemeister auf. Er erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung und sah sich um.

„ROBERTS!"

Ein helles Lachen drang aus der Hecke unweit seiner Position. Er kam mit langen Schritten den Abhang hinunter und suchte das dichte Grün nach einer Bewegung ab.

Da! Es raschelte leise. Sofort warf er sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht in die Hecke und erwischte ein Stück Ärmel. Kurz darauf hatte er auch den Rest Amy aus dem Busch gezerrt und mit dem Gesicht voran in den Schnee geworfen. Wie es aussah, fand sie das urkomisch, denn als er sie recht grob wieder herumdrehte, lachte es unter der weißen Maske immer noch.

Er kniete sich an ihre Seite und konnte nicht anders, als mitzulachen. Die tropfende Gestalt sah einfach zu komisch aus: das Gesicht ein Gold und Weiß und die nassen Haare ein schwarzes Wirrwarr.

Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr so gelacht? Hatte er _überhaupt_ schonmal so lange gelacht, bis ihm die Tränen kamen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Severus konnte sich plötzlich an nichts mehr erinnern, als er in die rotbraunen Augen der Frau vor ihm sah. Dass sie seine Schülerin war, dass er sich seit Ewigkeiten einzureden versuchte, er würde sie nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein beschützen, dass sie einmal seinen Erzfeind geliebt hatte…all das verschwamm zu einer unwichtigen Nebensache. Er dachte noch nicht einmal mehr daran, dass sie ihn möglicherweise zurückstoßen könnte.

Schließlich ebbte sein Lachanfalll ab (Amy hatte schon lange aufgehört und starrte ihn ungläubig an) und er keuchte: „Du siehst lächerlich aus!", bevor er sich über sie beugte und ihre Antwort im Keim erstickte – mit dem einzigen Mittel, dass Amy auf jeden Fall zum Verstummen brachte.

_**Amy:**_

Ich hatte die Luft angehalten, als er sich mir plötzlich näherte. Ohne Vorwarnung spürte ich plötzlich raue Lippen auf meinen.

Vor Schreck rührte ich mich nicht, mein gesamter Körper fühlte sich taub an.

Und dann war es, als hätte jemand den Schalter umgestellt. Als ich endlich realisiert hatte, dass alles hier Wirklichkeit war, wechselten Heiß und Kalt sich ab, um in heftigen Schauern durch meinen Körper zu rasen. Ich war ganz sicher, dass mein Herz für mindestens fünf Sekunden zu schlagen aufgehört hatte.

All das geschah innerhalb von weniger als drei Sekunden. Ich hatte mich nicht bewegt, meine Lippen waren nach wie vor fest verschlossen. Doch als ich spürte, wie Snape zögerte und sich aufrichten wollte, fuhr meine linke Hand wie automatisch hoch und umschlang seinen Nacken. Dann erwiderte ich den Kuß mit einem Mal – so stürmisch, dass er ein wenig überrumpelt wurde und zum Halt seine langen Finger in meinen nassen Haaren vergrub. So lagen wir im Schnee, über uns verdunkelte sich langsam der Himmel, und wir klammerten uns aneinander und hatten alle beide das Gefühl, das der andere zum Überleben wichtiger war als der Sauerstoff zum Atmen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten wir uns schließlich doch und sahen uns stumm an. Severus' kindlich ungläubige und auch meine unendlich verwirrte Miene wären sicher ein tolles Fotomotiv gewesen!

_**Severus:**_

_Du weißt, dass du gerade eine Schülerin geküss hast. Nein, viel schlimmer, du hast ROBERTS geküsst! Erde an Severus? Was ist denn in dich gefahren? _

Es war ihm eigentlich egal. Denn es hatte ihm gefallen. Mehr als gefallen, es war so unbeschreiblich gewesen, dass Severus wirklich keine Worte dafür finden konnte.

Es war nicht sein erster Kuss gewesen, um Gottes Willen, nein. Aber es war sein erster _richtiger _gewesen. Es war _der _Kuss gewesen.

Noch etwas gefangen von der plötzlichen Erkenntnis sah er hinunter auf Amy. Wie sah sie aus? Schuldbewusst? Angeekelt? Belustigt? Bereute sie es vielleicht?

Vor ihm lag nicht mehr Amy Roberts. Zumindest nicht die, die er kannte. Sicher, die Haare und die Haut waren dieselben, aber sie sah zum ersten Mal eher nach einer Erwachsenen als nach einem Mädchen aus. In ihren Augen schimmerte eine Wärme, als würde sie ihn damit innerlich verbrennen wollen. Und so fühlte sich ihr Blick auch an. Sie schenkte Severus langsam, wie aus einem Traum erwacht, ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

Es sagte mehr aus als tausend Worte.

_**Ich liebe dich.**_

Langsam strich Severus ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn, als ihm plötzlich noch eine gravierende Veränderung auffiel, die gravierenste von allen. Die, die ihn selbst grinsen ließ. Seine Stimme klang rau, als er ihr seine Entdeckung mitteilte: „Deine Augen…sie sind schwarz."

_**Amy:**_

Dieser Blick…die schwarzen Augen…die Stimme, ohne die ich nicht mehr leben konnte…der Kuß, der der Schönste auf der ganzen Welt gewesen war…

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm gewesen sein? So naiv, dass es mir nicht aufgefallen war?

Ich war süchtig. Süchtig nach **Snape!**

Nur hatte ich bisher nie auch nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass ich mich in den humorlosesten, finstersten und undurchschaubarsten Schlossbewohner von allen versehentlich verlieben würde! Da konnte man mal wieder sehen, was für ein starker Widersacher das Schicksal war!

Die ganze Zeit hatte ich mich gegen diese Gedanken gewehrt, hatte mich dagegen abgeschottet, weil ich wusste – wenn ich ihn liebte, würden wir mit Sicherheit ein ähnlich schweres Schicksal auf uns nehmen müssen wie Selena und Soraius.

Tja, nun war es mir glatt doch passiert.

Und jetzt lag ich hier im Schnee, der langsam aber sicher schmolz und mir in meinen Nacken tropfte (was kein angenehmes Gefühl war) und mein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als Severus mir offenbarte, welche Augenfarbe ich in diesem Moment hatte.

Dann flüsterte ich, mit einem Mal etwas besorgt: „Du…du hast doch nicht wieder bloß einen Zaubertrank intus, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, und ich war mit dieser Antwort mehr als zufrieden.

****************

_**Albus:**_

Der Schulleiter schüttelte nachsichtig lächelnd den Kopf, während er die Zwillinge musterte.

„Meine Herren Weasley, ich kann euch ja verstehen. Mein Bruder Aberforth und ich haben ja früher selbst immer Schneeballschlacht gespielt. Leider haben wir dabei auch die Urne unserer Ururgroßmutter zertrümmert…aber nun ja. Warum Professor McGonagall euch hergeschickt hat, könnt ihr euch sicher denken." Albus zwinkerte den beiden Rotschöpfen zu, die gleichzeitig lossprudelten: „Professor, das tut uns wirklich Leid, wir haben uns grade ein riesiges Battle mit Harry und Ron geliefert und dann kam plötzlich Professor Quirrell und Sie kennen uns ja…" –„…ein wahrer Streichekünstler darf sich keine Chance entgehen lassen. Bitte bitte, lassen Sie uns keine Sätze schreiben!", bettelten sie. Der Schulleiter unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Leider ist das schon das zweite Mal gewesen, dass eure Schneebälle dem armen Professor Quirrell auf den Turban geklatscht sind. Er kam völlig nass zu mir und hat dort auf meinen Lieblingsteppich getropft. Nein, meine Lieben, ihr müsst keine Sätze schreiben, aber ihr werdet, bevor die Schule wieder losgeht, bitte das leerstehende Klassenzimmer im fünften Stock von den Hinterlassenschaften des Hippogreifs befreien. Professor Vektor wäre sonst sicher nicht erfreut, wenn sie aus ihrem Urlaub zurückkehrt! Ihr könnt jetzt gehen!"

Beide Zwillinge nickten und verschwanden aus seiner Bürotür.

Summend wollte sich der alte Schulleiter wieder auf seinen Stuhl niederlassen, als plötzlich von dem großen Panoramabild der vier Schulleiter gegenüber seines Schreibtisches ein strahlend helles Leuchten ausging. Das Bild verzerrte und veränderte sich, die Farben schlugen Wellen, und für einen kleinen Moment sah man die Gesichter eines lächelnden Paares. Die Frau hatte dunkelrote, lockige Haare und blassblaue Augen, der Mann hatte dunkelbraune Haare und Augen. Albus kannte die beiden, obwohl jedes Buch, das ein Kapitel über die gescheiterte Liebe von Selena und Soraius enthielt, vor längst vergangener Zeit verboten worden war.

Dann verschwanden die Gesichter wieder, so plötzlich wie sie erschienen waren. Aber das Panoramabild der Gründer, das anschließend wieder erschien, hatte sich verändert: hinter Godric war ein steinerner Löwe erschienen, dessen Gegenstück in eben diesem Augenblick im Raum der Wünsche sein Maul aufriss.

(A/N: Wer jetzt verwirrt ist, dem empfehle ich, das Kapitel „Der Raum der Wünsche" im Vorgängerroman noch einmal durchzulesen)

„Es ist geschehen. Löwenkind und Schlangenbrut. Tretet ein. In höchster Not wird dies eure stärkste Waffe sein!" Die tiefe Stimme dröhnte laut durch den leeren Raum, dessen Wände und Boden Spiegel waren. Niemand hörte diese rätselhaften Worte, aber Amy war von nun an für immer mit Hogwarts verbunden.

In seinem Büro schmunzelte Albus wissend vor sich hin.

„Sieh mal einer an, nach ewigem Hin und her haben sie es nun doch endlich begriffen, diese Spätzünder! Da arrangiert man wieder und wieder, dass sie sich begegnen und da finden sie ausgerechnet dann zueinander, wenn man einmal nicht seine Finger im Spiel hat!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zu Fawkes um: „Verrückt, nicht wahr?" Der Vogel stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und nickte kurz mit dem Kopf.

_**Amy:**_

Es war schon tiefste Nacht, als wir endlich in Hogwarts ankamen. Schließlich hatten wir noch nach den Lupinen suchen müssen, was im Halbdunkel nicht gerade einfach gewesen war.

Nun hielt ich Snape vor der Treppe zu den Kerkern mein Büschel Blumen hin. Er jedoch sah nur kurz darauf, dann zu der Haupttreppe und machte aprubt kehrt, um sie hochzusteigen.

„Ähmm… wohin gehst d…gehen S…gehen wir?", stotterte ich verwirrt. Wie sollte ich ihn eigentlich nennen? Sie? Seit dem Kuss auf der Wiese hatten wir uns angeschwiegen. Es war kein feindliches Schweigen gewesen, im Gegenteil, irgendwie gehörten wir jetzt auf seltsame Art und Weise zusammen und konnten uns auch so verstehen - jedenfalls dachte ich das.

Aber warum lief er jetzt die Treppe hoch? Hatte er vor, jetzt zu Albus zu gehen und zu petzen? Nein, bestimmt nicht. So gemein Snape ab und zu auch war, das traute ich ihm dann doch nicht zu!

„Wenn man dich jetzt alleine erwischt, bekommst du nur wieder Ärger. Das würde ich gerne vermeiden, du nicht?", fragte er mit emotionsloser Stimme. Aber alleine das vertraute Du machte mich hoffnungsfroh, dass der Kuss wirklich eine Art Geständnis gewesen war. Ich verstand, was Snape unausgesprochen ließ: er erlaubte mir, ihn zu duzen, solange wir allein waren.

„Du hast Recht. Dankeschön."

Wir schwiegen wieder eine lange Zeit, bis er plötzlich mitten auf dem Flur stehenblieb und mich offen ansah. _Ich könnte ewig in diese Augen sehen._

„Im Nachhinein ärgert es mich, dass ich der einzige bin, der dir weder ein Geburtstags- noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft hat. Du hättest es dir verdient." Snape sah wirklich aus, als würde er das ernst meinen!

Sonst hatte ich immer so eine große Klappe, aber jetzt war sie völlig verschwunden. Ziemlich schüchtern legte ich meine Hand auf seine rechte Schulter und zwang ihn, mir genau in die Augen zu sehen.

„Siehst du diese Farbe? Glaubst du denn nicht, dass sie was Besonderes bedeuten muss? Du hast mir das schönste Geschenk von allen gemacht. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Lied vom Sprechenden Hut? _Lerne den Pfad der Liebe erkennen…_ich habe falsch gewählt. Ich hätte nach Slytherin gehört, weil du dort warst. Aber ich musste ja unbedingt rational sein…", regte ich mich auf. Er zog verständnislos die Augenbraue hoch.

Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Kennst du nicht das Sprichwort: _Das Herz hat eine Vernunft, die der Verstand nicht begreift_?" – „Nein.", antwortete er trocken.

Ich schüttelte etwas genervt den Kopf und wir gingen weiter, den Flur entlang, die letzte Treppe empor und um die Ecke.

Vor meiner Tür blieben wir stehen und sahen uns beide verlegen an.

„Also dann…gute Nacht.", meinte ich schließlich zögernd und er nickte. Gerade wollte ich mich umdrehen, da fasste er mit einem Mal meine Hüfte, zog mich zu sich heran und küsste mich spontan. Dabei ging Snape nicht gerade sanft vor, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mich morgen niemand auf die Knutschflecken am Hals ansprach. Als er mich wieder losließ, starrte ich ihn einfach nur stumm an. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Er grinste sein slytherinschtes Grinsen: „Gute Nacht!"

Schon wollte er davon rennen, aber ich fand meine Stimme gerade noch so wieder, um ihn aufzuhalten: „Hey!"

Er drehte sich noch einmal um: „Ja?" Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen, die Frage hatte mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gebrannt…

„Wann hat Flitwick gesagt, ich sehe niedlich aus?"

„Noch nie. Das habe ich erfunden."

Ich schnaubte belustigt und sah noch zu, wie sein schwarzer Fledermausumhang um die Ecke wehte. Dann verschwand auch ich mit einem Dauergrinsen in meinem Zimmerchen.

11


	22. Chapter 22

All: Sorry, dass ich so lange nix mehr von mir hab hören lassen, es war zielich hektisch, neuer Computer, Internet ging nicht usw...aber jetzt bin ich wieder dabei! ^^ Versprochen!

Ich hoffe mal, ihr habt euch auf die Fortsetzung schon gefreut, denn hier kommt sie...allerdings ist nicht schon wieder alles so Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen-like wie das letzte Mal!^^

**Kapitel 21**

**-Bitte lächeln!-**

Severus tigerte noch stundenlang durch meine Gedanken. Ob es ihm wohl ähnlich ging? Und was geschah jetzt mit uns? Würde alles anders werden?

_Nein, unsere Wortgefechte werden höchstens interessanter. _

In der Dunkelheit meines Zimmers lächelte ich vor mich hin. Natürlich würde es uns beiden besser gehen. Das hoffte ich zumindest. Er war nicht so feige, dass er mich einfach so verließ. Nein, wenn man Snape eines nicht ankreiden konnte, dann war das Feigheit. Er gab ja sogar Albus Kontra...mit einem Mal saß ich kerzengerade im Bett.

**Albus! **Oh, ich riesenhafte Idiotin! Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht, mit Snape und mir...? Damit schnitt ich doch meinem eigenen Onkel ins Fleisch!

_Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehungen sind strengstens untersagt und führen zur sofortigen Suspendierung beider._

Ich schluckte hart. Das konnte ich Albus nicht antun. Gleich morgen früh würde ich alles beenden müssen, was zwischen mir und Snape lief. Lief da überhaupt etwas? Gut, wir hatten uns geküsst, aber das hätte doch wohl jedem in diesem komischen Garten passieren können...wir waren alle beide nicht wir selbst gewesen. Irgendwie so oder so ähnlich würde ich es formulieren müssen...morgen früh... Erst nach fast drei wachgelegenen Stunden schlief ich endlich ein.

_**Quirrell:**_

„_Warum hast du mich nicht zu ihr gelassen? Diese Nacht hätte die letzte sein können! Ich bin schwach mit ihr verbunden, ich konnte starke Emotionen spüren...und du..._"

„Mylord, verzeiht mir, verzeiht mir... sie ist doch noch ein halbes Kind, über zehn Jahre jünger als ich. Wie könnte sie jemals beginnen, etwas für mich zu empfinden?", jammerte Quirrell in seinem Zimmer, während er sich unter Krämpfen krümmte, die von dem verborgenen Wesen unter dem Turban ausgingen.

„_HAST DU ETWA MITLEID_?"

Er zuckte zusammen, seine Hand krampfte sich um eine Schreibfeder, bis sich die Spitze in seine Handfläche bohrte. Blut tropfte leise herab.

„Nein, mylord, nein. N-natürlich nicht. Aber Snape...er - er schöpft Verdacht, Herr. Er hat doch schon angefangen, ihre Türe zu bewachen. Und an Harry P-Potter komme ich auch nicht ran, weil sie ihn schützt..."

„_Snape wird nicht zu offen eingreifen. Er droht dir, aber er traut sich nicht, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und dich anzuzeigen. Denn es war schon immer Dumbledores größte Schwäche, den Leuten zu vertrauen. Eines Tages wird ihn das den Kopf kosten. Wie weit bist du mit dem Stein?" _-„Schon sehr weit, mein Herr. Alles, was mich noch hindert, ist dieser mistige Köter und Dumbledores Zauber, den ich noch nicht erfahren konnte. Ihr werdet bald wieder in alter Macht aufsteigen, und..."

„_Ja. Das werde ich. Und meinen treusten Diener erwartet großer Reichtum, wenn es soweit ist. Jetzt, geh. Ich brauche frisches Einhornblut, meine Kräfte schwinden..."_

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr."

_**Amy:**_

Am nächsten Morgen verbrachte ich eine Zeit mit Geschenke auspacken.

Ron und Harry hatten sich mit Hermine zusammengetan und mir ein hochwertiges Besenpflegeset geschenkt. Gott sei Dank hatte ich Winky schon vor einer Woche damit beauftragt, ihnen rechtzeitig ihre Geschenke ans Bett zu legen.

Albus schenkte mir eine kleine Schachtel. Darin befand sich ein fein gearbeiteter Schlüssel aus filigranem Silber. Ich musste ihn unbedingt fragen, wofür der wohl gut war. Er sah jedenfalls sehr edel aus.

Dann lag auf den anderen Kästchen noch eines, ein kleines, grünes, das mir fast nicht aufgefallen wäre. Darin lag ein Ring. Ich erschrak mich fast zu Tode und suchte wie verrückt nach einem Zettel oder irgendetwas, das mir verraten konnte, wer das gewesen war. Denn der Ring war nicht irgendein Ring, nein, er passte perfekt zu dem Collier, das ich am Halloweenball angezogen hatte. Ein echter, riesiger Smaragd zierte ihn. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl untersuchte ich die Oberfläche genau, und tatsächlich: Innen waren zwei winzige Buchstaben eingraviert: _A. S. _

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Was sollte das? Snape würde mir nie im Leben einen solchen Ring schenken. Aber Brooks hätte einen Brief beigelegt, in dem sie sich über mich lustigmachte. Wer zum Teufel verschenkte mir solche teuren Schmuckstücke?

Schweren Herzens machte ich mich schließlich auf, um zu frühstücken. Anscheinend hatten die Lehrer gestern alle noch gemeinsam ein bisschen gefeiert, denn Flitwick schlief fast über seinem Müsli ein, McGonagall merkte nicht einmal, dass sie mit ihrem Ellbogen in der Butter hing und die arme Professor Sprout hielt sich den offenbar schmerzenden Schädel.

Quirrell saß mit dicken Augenringen am anderen Tischende und stocherte ein bisschen in seinen Eiern herum. Aber ich hatte nur Augen für einen: Snape saß wie immer am linken Tischende, neben meinem noch leeren Platz. Er sah kurz auf, als ich den Stuhl zurückschob und mich setzte.

„Guten Morgen!", meinte ich neutral. Einen Moment lang schien er zu überlegen, ließ sich allerdings doch noch zu einem gemurmelten „Morgen!" herab.

Ich spürte einen Blick im Nacken und drehte den Kopf. Albus winkte mir kurz lächelnd zu. In der Hand hielt er die magische Kamera, die ich ihm geschenkt hatte. Ich grinste gequält und wandte mich schnell wieder meinem Teller zu. Auf ein Fotoshooting hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust!

Schweigend schenkte ich mir Kaffee ein, nahm einen Schluck und setzte ihn schnell wieder ab. „Bah! Der ist ja eiskalt!", beschwerte ich mich laut. Da es vorher relativ still gewesen war, sahen einige verwundert herüber. Snape richtete unauffällig seinen Zauberstab auf die Kanne und nickte mir dann kurz zu. Er hatte per ungesagten Wärmezauber die Kanne wieder zum Kochen gebracht. Ich versuchte, dankbar auszusehen, und schenkte mir schnell ein. Aber das, was ich gleich zu ihm sagen wollte, lag mir schwer im Magen.

„Professor? Könnte ich kurz unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen?", hielt ich Snape auf, als er schon wieder die Halle verlassen wollte. Er nickte kühl und wartete, bis ich aufgestanden war, dann verschwanden wir gemeinsam durch die Hintertür.

Kaum hatten wir ein leeres Klassenzimmer erreicht, drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mich abwartend an. Ich holte tief Luft: „Also, ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das jetzt nicht falsch oder so, aber..."

Er unterbrach mich forsch: „Wir müssen das, was gestern passiert, vergessen. Ich weiß." Ich nickte, und suchte gleichzeitig in seinem Gesicht Anzeichen dafür, dass ihm diese Entscheidung genauso leidtat wie mir. Ich fand nichts. Er war so eiskalt und beherrscht, als hätte es den gestrigen Tag gar nicht gegeben. Irgendetwas daran machte mich traurig, doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Ich wollte nichts lieber, als ganz schnell wieder zu verschwinden.

„Oh gut. Schön, dass wir das jetzt geklärt hätten. Man sieht sich!", gab ich nur zurück und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Keiner von uns beiden hatte den Blitz bemerkt, den der versteckte Albus mit seiner Kamera gemacht hatte. Das erste Bild war schon mal im Kasten!

_**Albus:**_

Albus bekam sein zweites Bild schneller, als er erwartet hatte. Amy und Severus trafen nämlich direkt nach diesem Gespräch in der Bibliothek aufeinander. Versehentlich, natürlich. Es war schon goldig zu sehen, wie die beiden sich kurz ansahen, sich dann sofort in andere Richtungen drehten und so taten, als existierte der andere gar nicht. Beide ließen sich allerdings in zwei von den Lesesesseln nieder, die in der Ecke standen.

Albus zweites Foto zeigte den Moment, in dem sich beide plötzlich sahen, weil der eine hinter der Regalreihe hervortrat und den anderen fast über den Haufen rannte. Ihre Gesichter spiegelten Überraschung und auch Verlegenheit. Vermutlich fragten beide sich im Moment, ob der andere sie verfolgte.

Das dritte Bild machte Albus von den beiden in gegenüberstehenden Sesseln. Snape lugte gerade hinter seinem Zaubertrankbuch hervor und sah Amy an, deren Stirn hinter dem Buch „Eine Studie über die Brunstzeit der Hippogreife" mal wieder ein leuchtendes Rot aufwies - wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich dieses Buch einfach wahllos herausgegriffen, um eine Beschäftigung zu haben. Jetzt war es ihr peinlich.

„Ein wunderhübsches Foto!", beglückwünschte sich Albus innerlich. „Das Album schenke ich ihnen zur Hochzeit!"

Heimlich lauerte er auf die nächste sich bietende Gelegenheit.

_**Amy:**_

_Verdammt! Kann der mich nicht in Ruhe lassen und in seiner Wohnung lesen?_

Es hatte meinen Stolz doch ziemlich verletzt, dass es Snape offensichtlich überhaupt nichts ausgemacht hatte, „es" zu beenden.

Weihnachten schien einfach nicht mein Fest zu sein: letztes Jahr lag ich im Krankenflügel, dieses Jahr hatte ich miserable Laune. Und der Kavalier, dem ich beides zu verdanken hatte, saß mir gegenüber und glotzte mich die ganze Zeit an. Seine Augen waren eindeutig öfter bei mir als bei seinem Buch. Schließlich reichte es mir und ich ließ meinen Band geräuschvoll auf den Knien landen.

„Hätten Sie wohl die Freundlichkeit, Ihren Blick auf den Seiten des Buches zu lassen? In die Bibliothek geht man eigentlich, um zu lesen. Die Schuppen, in denen Ihresgleichen Bräute anglotzen darf, heißen anders." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich drohend.

„Zügeln Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Roberts. Sie bilden sich einiges darauf ein, dass ein paar pubertäre..." -„Jaja, ich weiß schon, was jetzt kommt. Dass ein paar pubertäre Jungs sich in mich verknallen, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ein gestandener Mann wie Sie auch nur das Geringste für mich übrig hat. Ihre Sprüche werden langsam langweilig!", höhnte ich kalt. Wenn er sich wie ein Idiot aufführen wollte, bitte, das konnte ich auch!

Snape verdrehte die Augen: „Kommen Sie, Roberts, nicht schon wieder!" Ich schnaubte und sprang auf, wobei mir die schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht flogen. Dann stolzierte ich zurück zu dem Regal, ließ das Buch darin verschwinden und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Bibliothek. Von diesem Hornochsen würde ich mir nichts mehr bieten lassen. Dieses ganze Lehrer-Schüler-Ding würde mich ab jetzt nicht mehr davon abhalten, ihm die Meinung zu sagen...

Nein! Jetzt reichte es mir. Erst hü, dann hott, und jetzt wieder hü? Nicht mit mir!

Ich würde es ihm so richtig zeigen, oh ja! Und dafür musste ich die Beste in Zaubertränke werden. Aber wie sollte ich das anstellen?

Grübelnd zog ich durch die Gänge, mein Kopf rauchte. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir ein Geräusch. Als ich mich umdrehte, stand ich vor einer alten, bespritzten Holztür. Ich blinzelte. Die war doch eben noch nicht da gewesen? Dann sah ich mich um und begriff: das war der siebte Stock, und mein Unterbewusstsein hatte den Raum der Wünsche aktiviert! Rasch sah ich nach, ob mir jemand zusah, und schlüpfte dann so schnell wie möglich durch die alte Tür.

Diesmal offenbarte sich der Raum als ein großes Arreal mit normalen Schultischen, auf denen die verschiedensten Kessel standen. An den Wänden standen kleine Zutatenschränkchen, allesamt gähnend leer. Werkzeuge wie Mörser und Stößel, Silberdolche und Schälchen mit Kellen waren allerdings vorhanden.

Der perfekte Raum zum Tränkebrauen! Jetzt musste ich mir nur noch irgendwie Zutaten besorgen. Mal überlegen... viel Geld hatte ich nicht mehr, also würde ich nur die billigsten Sachen in der Apotheke in Hogsmeade besorgen können. Es sei denn...es sei denn, ich ging nochmal zu diesem Extodesser, Yaxley oder wie er hieß. Aber konnte ich alles auf Snapes Rechnung setzen lassen, ohne dass es ihm auffiel? Sicher nicht. So ungern ich es auch zugab, Snape war nicht dumm genug dafür. Ein paar Sachen könnte ich auch während des Unterrichts stibizen, so nach und nach. Das würde nicht auffallen. Aber seltenere Zutaten würde ich nur bei Yaxley finden. Das hieß wohl, ich musste stehlen.

Aber es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Nein, ich hatte schon gestohlen, als ich zarte 12 Jahre alt gewesen war. Von wem? War das nicht klar? Natürlich von Karkaroff. Dieser Idiot hatte sowieso so viel Geld, dass er schon fast danach stank! Und ich hatte schließlich welches gebraucht, um über die Runden zu kommen.

Mit dem festen Entschluss, bald in der Nacht zu Yaxleys Reich zu schleichen, verließ ich den Raum wieder - und mit einem wahrhaft slytherinschen Lächeln auf den Lippen marschierte ich zu den anderen, die mittlerweile wieder beim Mittagessen waren.

Ich kam früh, die Hälfte des Hohen Tisches war noch leer, daher beschloss ich spontan, mich mal wieder an meinen früheren Platz neben Albus zu setzen. Der schien sich darüber ganz besonders zu freuen, denn er schoss gleich ein Foto und kicherte vor sich hin. Unter dieses Bild würde ich später „not amused" schreiben, nahm ich mir fest vor. Angespannt wartete ich darauf, ob Snape sich überhaupt hierherbequemen würde - und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von undurchdringlich zu maskenhaft, als er meinen Platzwechsel bemerkte. Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte, war mein Onkel, der laut rief: „Oh, Severus, komm doch hierher auf meine andere Seite, mein Junge! Ich mache auch bestimmt keine Fotos!" Snape kam gezwungenermaßen zu Albus' anderer Seite und wir erdolchten uns gegenseitig mit unseren Blicken, während er sich setzte.

Kaum hatte der verrückte Schulleiter ihn dort, wo er ihn haben wollte, griff er rabiat nach meinem und Snapes Arm und zog uns fast auf seinen Schoß. Mein Kopf stieß gegen irgendetwas Hartes und ich schrie erschrocken „Albus!", als er seinen Fotoapparat hochhielt und uns drei zusammen fotographierte. Na das würde mit Sicherheit ein Brüllerbild werden!

Snape war genauso wenig begeistert wie ich.

„Sie haben gesagt, keine Fotos!", erinnerte er meinen Onkel fauchend und rieb sich den Kopf. Ups, das war wohl das Harte gewesen!

„Hab's mir anders überlegt!", zwitscherte Albus nur und grinste so breit, dass ihm fast der Bart abfiel. Ich schüttelte nur augenverdrehend den Kopf. Plötzlich knallte es neben mir und ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Das Festessen war erschienen, und mit dem Festessen auch noch Dutzende von Knallbonbons. Eines davon hatte grade Professor Flitwick eine rote Perücke beschert. Er kicherte mir entgegen und setzte sie sich auf. Albus war natürlich Feuer und Flamme und schoss ein Foto nach dem anderen, während meine Laune sich erheblich besserte und ich tatsächlich ein bisschen lachte.

„Amy, Kindchen, möchtest du von diesem Truthahn? Oder lieber ein paar Cocktailwürstchen?", fragte Albus mich schließlich. Ich lud mir von allem etwas auf und fing an zu essen. Es war so köstlich, dass es mir nicht einmal viel ausmachte, während dem Essen ständig fotographiert zu werden.

„Da hab ich dir anscheinend echt was Tolles geschenkt, was?", fragte ich zufrieden mampfend. „Oh, ja! Sie ist wunderbar, Kleines! Vielen Dank", strahlte er und hielt mir das Ende eines rosa Knallbonbons hin: „Auch mal?" Ich grinste und zog kräftig am Papier, einen erneuten Schuss später lag vor uns eine mit Blümchen verzierte Haube auf dem Tisch. Lachend zog ich sie ihm auf und nahm ihm die Kamera ab, um selbst ein paar Fotos zu schießen. Flitwick hatte wie üblich etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut und grölte irgendeinen seltsamen Zwergengesang vor sich hin. Hagrid winkte mir vom anderen Tischende lachend zu und ich zwinkerte zurück.

Albus und ich amüsierten uns wie die anderen köstlich und bald hatte ich auch einen seltsamen Hut auf, der aussah wie ein riesiges Vogelnest. Der Schulleiter setzte sogar Snape ein Krankenschwesterhäubchen auf. Ich warf mich vor Lachen über den Tisch und wunderte mich im selben Moment, dass der Tränkemeister sich gar nicht wehrte. Dann allerdings fiel mir auf, dass er ein erschrocken wütendes Gesicht machte und sein Mund sich heftig bewegte, obwohl ihm kein Laut entkam. Albus bemerkte mein Stirnrunzeln und lehnte sich rasch zu mir.

„Ein Stillezauber, gepaart mit einer Halbkörperklammer. Der Miesepeter soll sich nicht immer so anstellen. Er wäre längst wieder geflohen. So erfährt er, was für einen Spaß er jedes Jahr verpasst", flüsterte der schrullige Schulleiter mir ins Ohr und ich konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Aber aber, Amy! Keine Schadenfreude bitte! Es ist nicht schön, wenn du ihn jetzt auslachst", wurde ich sofort ermahnt.

„Hab ich auch nicht, aber dein Bart kitzelt so!", gab ich zurück, als es plötzlich rumste und Professor Flitwick von seinem Stuhl auf den Boden glitt. Sprout erbarmte sich und zg ihn wieder hoch, um ihn zum Krankenflügel zu begleiten. Ich fing Harrys Blick auf und wir grinsten um die Wette. Er hielt ein Kästchen hoch, sodass ich die Beschriftung entziffern konnte: „Züchte deine eigenen Warzen!" stand darauf. Ich prustete los und Albus stimmte aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund mit ein.

Hagrid hatte es mittlerweile Flitwick nachgemacht und Unmengen des Weins in sich hineingeschüttet. Vor ihm reihten sich stattliche zehn leere Karaffen, sein Gesicht war hochrot. Albus schoss wie wild Fotos, als der amüsante Halbriese sich plötzlich herüberbeugte und Professor McGonagall, die neben ihm saß, einen kräftigen Kuß auf die Wange gab. Diese errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln und kicherte mädchenhaft. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, wir hatten für einen Moment die Plätze getauscht: diesmal war sie diejenige, die rot wurde, und ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Die Gute scheint sich ja auch zu amüsieren!", meinte ich zu Albus, der irgendwie etwas verstimmt dreinsah.

„Tja, wer weiß, vielleicht mag sie Hagrid im Geheimen...", gab er zurück und schnaubte ein bisschen. Ich konnte es nicht glauben: „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?!?" -„So ein Quatsch! Auf wen soll ich denn bitte eifersüchtig sein?", gab er ein wenig patzig zurück. Er war **tatsächlich **eifersüchtig!!! Was für eine Bombenneuigkeit.

Später gesellte sich noch Madame Pomfrey zu uns, die alle mit ihrem Kommentar („Oh, das Häubchen steht Ihnen aber gut, Severus!") zum Lachen brachte, während Snape dasaß und nur böse gucken konnte.

Ich beugte mich über Albus hinüber und setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf, indem ich ihm noch den Kinnriemen umband.

„Sie haben das ja gar nicht richtig, Sir, sehen Sie, das müssen Sie zubinden!" Albus schoss sicher zehn Fotos hintereinander. Ich betete zum Himmel, dass niemand jemals dieses Fotoalbum fand...

Um meinen Kopf noch eine Weile zu behalten, beschloss ich, mich zurückzuziehen, bevor Albus den Zauber von Snape löste. Ich wanderte langsam durch mein Schloss, bis jemand gegen mich rannte und mich glatt umwarf.

„Uff! In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft!", rief ich empört, als mir schon die Hand gereicht wurde. Es war Quirrell.

„Bitte um Verzeihung, Miss Roberts! Ich bin etwas in Eile - wollte noch rasch runter nach Hogsmeade...Haben Sie sich verletzt?", ratterte er herunter. Ich besah ihn mir näher. Er schien deutlich abgenommen zu haben und sah fast noch blasser aus als vor den Sommerferien. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, als hätte er eben noch rasch etwas hinter dem Rücken verborgen, doch nun war da nichts mehr.

„Mir fehlt nichts. Ich bin aus härterem Holz. Aber sagen Sie, möchten Sie denn nicht lieber mit den anderen Lehrern feiern? Sie freuen sich bestimmt! In der Großen Halle ist schon der Hütetausch ausgebrochen..."-„Nein, keine Zeit, tut mir Leid. Ich arbeite gerade an etwas wirklich Faszinierendem. Wenn Sie möchten, zeige ich es Ihnen, wenn es soweit ist!"

Jetzt war ich neugierig. An was arbeitete der Mann, dem weder Snape noch ich über den Weg trauten?

„Ja, gerne. Jetzt haben Sie mich wirklich neugierig gemacht!", erwiderte ich grinsend und er nickte gehetzt und stürmte weiter. Merkwürdig...Snape würde das sicher gerne erfahren...

Und wenn ich Glück hatte, kam hier auch meine erste Gelegenheit, ein paar Zutaten mitgehen zu lassen.

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt (ich wanderte generell nie im Kerker, sondern nur in den oberen Stockwerken umher) und lief die Gänge wieder zurück, die ich gekommen war.

Als ich um die Ecke bog, verriet mir mein ausgeprägter Instinkt im letzten Moment, dass ich mich ducken musste. Schon klatschte einen halben Meter über meinem Kopf eine Wasserbombe auf und bespritzte mich von oben bis unten mit irgendeinem eckligen Sekret. Der Übeltäter war schnell ausgemacht: Peeves schwebte keine zwei Meter entfernt in der Luft und gackerte wie verrückt.

„PEEVES! Verdammt, was war das denn? Das stinkt ja wie die Pest!", schimpfte ich wütend. Doch der Mann mit der gelben Melone grinste nur frech und verfiel - wie so oft - in einen bescheuerten Singsang: „Amy ist gaaaanz naaaaaaaaaass, Amy ist..."-„Halt's Maul, du Idiot! Noch ein Ton und ich sorg dafür, dass du an der Decke klebst wie ein Stück Kaugummi!", fauchte ich fuchsteufelswild. Er streckte mir die Zunge raus und wollte fortfahren, brachte jedoch nur ein „Amy..." heraus, bevor plötzlich ein unheimliches Zischgeräusch ertönte und er an die Decke gesogen wurde. Ich hatte doch noch gar nichts gemacht? Suchend sah ich mich um, doch niemand war zu sehen. Stirnrunzelnd besah ich den Poltergeist, der genauso erschrocken wie ich wirkte.

„Lass mich wieder runter, Missi, bitte! Ich tu auch gar nichts mehr, ich mach alles, was du sagst! Zeig Erbarmen, Herrin!", jammerte er und wand sich. Ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf und lief schnell weiter, um endlich das zu tun, weshalb ich in die Kerker wollte. Über Peeves' Lage machte ich mir gerade am wenigsten Sorgen.

Unten angekommen klopfte ich an Snapes Bürotüre. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, tat sich nichts, also war seine Wohnung mein nächster Anlaufpunkt. Ich klopfte fest an, doch es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis ein schwer genervter Mann die Tür aufriss. Doch es war definitv nicht Snape, denn dieser Mann hatte sich die Haare gewaschen und momentan nur eine Hose an! Allerdings klang er verdächtig nach dem alten, als er mich anfuhr: „Roberts! Was machen Sie denn hier? Wenn uns jemand sieht!"

Und schon schob er mich in die Wohnung und schlug rasch die Tür zu. Mein Protestgeschrei blieb mir im Halse stecken, als ich ihn mir ungeniert ansah. Sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, ohne Robe…

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich, und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ich noch kein Wort gesagt hatte und wir immer noch im engen Flur standen. Da fand ich meine Stimme endlich wieder: „Sagen Sie mal, was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich? Wenn Sie jetzt einer Schülerin die Tür in diesem…Aufzug…geöffnet hätten, wäre die Arme ja an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben!"

Snapes Augenbraue erreichte schwindelnde Höhen.

„Erwarten Sie jetzt etwa, dass ich mich dafür entschuldige, in meiner eigenen Wohnung so herumzulaufen, wie ich es möchte,wo mich sowieso keine Schülerin je besucht?", fragte er mit ätzender Stimme.

„Und was bin ich dann bitte, die Putzfrau oder wie?", wollte ich beleidigt wissen.

„Tja, ich meinte natürlich, keine normal denkende Schülerin", gab er trocken zurück und schob mich weiter ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich sofort auf mein Stammsofa niederließ.

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich sollte nur sagen, was ich zu sagen habe, und dann wieder gehen!_

„Was soll das übrigens plötzlich? Mit dem halbnackt-durch-die-Wohnung-rennen und so?", fragte ich, um mich schnell abzulenken.

Er machte eine spöttische Verbeugung in meine Richtung: „Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen es mir, dass ich die Frechheit besessen habe, zu duschen!" –„Zu duschen?", echote ich verblüfft.

„Ja, duschen. Das bedeutet, sie stellen sich unter eine Brause, aus der ein Wasserstrahl kommt und Sie nass macht."

„Haha. Ich weiß, was duschen bedeutet. Aber ich hätte irgendwie nicht vermutet, dass _Sie_ es wissen", gab ich gehässig zurück. _Das erklärt dann natürlich auch die nassen Haare… _

Er wischte sich einige Strähnen aus den Augen und sah mich ruhig an: „Mich würde interessieren, was Sie hier wollen. Außer mich anstarren, als hätten Sie noch nie sowas wie einen Mann gesehen, natürlich."

Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen: „Einen Mann schon, aber sowas…" Ich beugte mich vor und strich an einer dünnen rosa Narbe entlang, die sich an seinem Bauch zeigte. Er fuhr zurück, als hätte ich ihn geschnitten.

„Was wollen Sie, Roberts? Ich dachte wir hätten geklärt, dass _das _nicht in Frage kommt!" –„Hey, ich hab auch nie vorgehabt, _das _mit Ihnen zu tun! Ich hab doch nur…" _Über Ihren Bauch gestreichelt…tolles Argument, Amy! _

Mal wieder hatte ich ohne nachzudenken alles verdorben. Seufzend stand ich wieder auf und erzählte ihm knapp, was Quirrell zu mir gesagt hatte. Er zeigte außer einem leichten Stirnrunzeln keine Reaktion.

„Passen Sie einfach auf, wenn er Sie zu sich ruft. Sollte er irgendwie Probleme machen, kommen Sie sofort zu mir und ich kläre das mit ihm."

Etwas enttäuscht (natürlich nur, weil ich keine Zutaten klauen konnte) verließ ich seine Wohnung wieder und hatte das Gefühl, nichts erreicht zu haben.

_**Albus:**_

Erneut hatte keiner der zwei bemerkt, dass er mit ins Zimmer geschlüpft war. Es war aber auch verdammt knapp gewesen, Severus hatte ihn beim Zuknallen der Tür am Arm erwischt. Gott sei Dank hatte Amy auf den armen Kerl den einzigartigen Effekt, dass er in ihrer Nähe für andere Dinge völlig unaufmerksam war.

Das Album wurde ja immer voller! Innerlich rieb Albus sich schon vor Freude die Hände, während er ein Bild nach dem anderen schoss. Vor allem, als Amy seinem Tränkemeister so liebevoll über den Bauch streichelte.

8


	23. Chapter 23

All: Sorry dass ich mich sooooo lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe, ich habe die story grade komplett fertig geschrieben und werde sie jetzt wohl ganz schnell updaten können....

Ich danke allen Reviewern, besonders den neu hinzugekommenen! Einer hatte ja gefragt, ob es hierzu eine Vorgeschichte gibt: ja, die gibts. Und sie steht auch auf , unter dem Namen "Amy Roberts - Das Jahr zuvor"! Da wird das mit den Vampiren erklärt^^

Jetzt will ich aber nicht allzu lange rumlabern, viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

**Kapitel 22**

**-Von wahrnehmungsgestörten Spiegeln, hakenversetzenden Hakennasen und erstklassiger Zungenakrobatik-**

In dieser Nacht schlich ich mich leise aus dem Zimmer. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet und mit einem Desillusionierungszauber getarnt huschte ich die Korridore und zur Treppe. Ich machte mich gerade über den immer noch an der Decke klebenden Peeves lustig, als ich zwei männliche Stimmen hörte, die sich in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer unterhielten. Da es nur Lehrer sein konnten, beeilte ich mich, weiterzukommen.

Unentdeckt gelangte ich zwei Stockwerke tiefer und wollte gerade an der Bibliothek vorbei, als ein Lichtstrahl meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, der durch die angelehnte Türe drang. Ich wusste, dass mein Zauber nicht ganz so stark war wie Albus', daher achtete ich darauf, nicht angestrahlt zu werden. Aber einen Blick hinein musste ich riskieren. Die Neugier trieb mch dazu.

Hinten bei der verbotenen Abteilung stand eine leuchtende Laterne - ohne Besitzer, wie es schien...

_Das muss dich nicht interessieren, Amy. Geh weiter oder vergiss deine Zutaten._

Ich gab mir einen Ruck und kehrte dem seltsamen Phänomen den Rücken zu, doch keine zwei Flure weiter blieb ich wieder wie angewurzelt stehen und wurde daher Augenzeuge von etwas ziemlich Beängstigendem.

Der Grund für meinen plötzlichen Stopp und die direkt darauffolgende Flucht in eine dunkle Wandnische waren schnelle Schritte, die hinter mir herzulaufen schienen. Keine zehn Sekunden später kam Quirrell in Sicht, er wirkte abgehetzt und sichtlich zerrüttet. Ich wollte ihn einfach vorbeilassen, hatte meine Rechnung aber ohne den Schatten gemacht, der plötzlich aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung kam und den überraschten Quirrell am Kragen packte, um ihn mit wütendem Blick gegen die Wand zu drücken.

Es war Snape.

„Quirrell! Was für eine Überraschung! Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in Ihren Korridor!" Der vermeintlich ängstliche Professor kam mir erstaunlich ruhig vor, als er antwortete: „Um wieder vor Roberts' Tür Wache zu schieben wie ein Schoßhund? Dann muss ich Sie enttäuschen, Snape, denn sie ist nicht da. Ich habe schon nachgesehen." _...So ein mieser Verräter!_

Snapes Gesicht wurde noch weißer als zuvor, sein Griff um Quirrells Hals verstärkte sich.

„Wo ist sie? Raus damit, oder ich schwöre Ihnen, ich bringe Sie mit anderen Mitteln zu sprechen!", zischte er bösartig. Ich bekam fast Angst, als ich den Zorn in seinen Augen sah.

„Woher soll ich wissen, wo sie hin ist? Wenn Sie mich fragen, eine solche Frau hat es nicht nötig..." -„Halten. Sie. den. Mund.", presste Snape hervor. „Sollten Sie irgendwelche Lügen über meine Schülerin verbreiten, dann beten Sie lieber, dass ich Sie nicht finde, klar?"

„MEINE Schülerin?", echote Quirrell ungläubig. _Wäre jetzt auch meine erste Frage gewesen..._Fasziniert stand ich da und lauschte, wie sich die beiden über mich unterhielten.

Snape sah kurz so aus, als wolle er sich selbst ohrfeigen, ehe er antwortete: „Sie ist eine ganz _spezielle_ Schülerin. Und meisterhaft darin, jede noch so ungefährliche Situation zu einer tödlichen mutieren zu lassen. Daher hat Professor Dumbledore mich mit ihrer Sicherheit beauftragt..." -„Seien Sie doch ehrlich, Snape. Ihnen liegt doch weit mehr an ihr als ihre Sicherheit, oder? Wie Sie sie immer ansehen, da vergeht einem ja der Appetit", stichelte Quirrell und grinste dabei auch noch provozierend. Ich konnte es Snape nicht übel nehmen, dass er ihm mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung einen Kinnhaken verpasste. Quirrells Kopf schlug mit einem besorgniserregenden Knirschen gegen die Mauer, er selbst verzog mit einem Mal sehr schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Fast war mir, als hätte ich aus dem Turban ein Keuchen vernommen, aber das konnte ja nicht sein! (A/N: *lachtsichtot*)

„Sie Idiot! Wenn Sie wüssten...", stöhnte der Verletzte und taumelte von Snape weg.

„Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, über das zwischen mir und Roberts zu sprechen! Sie wollen mich sicher nicht zum Feind haben, Quirrell...", sprach Snape, mit dieser leisen Samtstimme jagte er sogar mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich-ich weiß nicht, was Sie damit m-meinen...", stotterte der Turbanbesitzer nun wirklich verängstigt und wich noch weiter vor ihm zurück.

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine", fauchte der Tränkemeister finster und kam ihm wie ein lauerndes Raubtier hinterher. Plötzlich schraken wir alle drei zusammen, als der schnaufende Hausmeister um die Ecke gerannt kam und nach Atem ringend vor Snape stehen blieb. Er bemerkte gar nicht, in was für eine Situation er hineingeplatzt war. Quirrell hielt sich noch immer das Kinn.

„Ah, die Herren Professoren. Gut, dass ich Sie finde", keuchte Filch. Snape schien nicht erfreut über die Unterbrechung seines „Gesprächs" mit Quirrell. Mit einer Handbewegung machte er Quirrell deutlich, dass er verschwinden sollte - der packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und hastete davon, Richtung Portal. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wieviel Zeit ich bereits vertan hatte, indem ich hier dumm herumstand. Ich hätte längst ein paar Zutaten holen können!

„Was wollen Sie, Filch?", fragte Snape ungehalten und zog meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

Der Hausmeister senkte die Stimme und zog den Professor in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war: „Sie haben mich gebeten, sofort zu Ihnen zu kommen, Herr Professor, wenn jemand nachts umherstreift, und jemand war in der Bibliothek - in der Verbotenen Abteilung." Ich spitzte die Ohren und wurde sozusagen gegen meinen Willen hinter den beiden hergezogen.

„Die Verbotene Abteilung? Nun, dann können sie nicht weit sein, die kriegen wir schon."

Ich betete mittlerweile, dass es keiner meiner Schützlinge war, nicht Will, Celina, Mary-Ann, Dibella, Fred, George, Ron, Hermine (die sowas eh nie machen würde) und schon gar nicht Harry. _Lass es einen Slytherin sein, noch besser, lass es Flint sein, lass es Flint sein..._

Wieder blieb ich aprubt stehen. Eine unscheinbare Tür hatte sich gerade wie von Geisterhand bewegt. Die Professoren, die nichts bemerkt hatten, liefen mit raschen Schritten daran vorbei und bogen um die Ecke.

Jetzt hieß es, Entscheidungen zu fällen. Nachsehen oder Zutaten klauen? Es dauerte lange, mich zu entscheiden, und irgendwann trat ich frustriert gegen die Mauer, dass es knirschte. Es zog mich so sehr in dieses Zimmer! Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und ich sah noch, wie Harrys Kopf in Richtung Gryffindor-Schlafsaal verschwand. Ich blinzelte zweimal, um diese Info zu verdauen, bevor ich seufzend aufgab und die Türe aufstieß. Jetzt siegte also doch wieder die Neugier.

Der Raum dahinter sah aus wie ein altes Klassenzimmer. An der Wand entlang stapelten sich Tische und Stühle, sogar ein umgestülpter Papierkorb war zu sehen. Und an der Wand gegenüber lehnte ein großer, alt-ehrwürdig aussehender Spiegel. Ich trat näher heran, sah genau hinein. Und erschrak zu Tode...

Zwei dunkelgrüne Augen starrten mich an. Ich fuhr herum, sah über die Schulter - doch da war nichts. Der Raum war genauso menschenleer wie zuvor. Außerdem hatte der Spiegel auch mich gezeigt, und da ich momentan als Chamäleon fungierte, dürfte das gar nicht sein. Etwas beruhigt wandte ich mich wieder dem großen, offenbar magischen Instrument zu. Da waren wieder die Augen. Und diese Augen gehörten zu einem bildhübschen, kleinen Jungen, der neben meinem Spiegelbild stand und sich an einer Hand festklammerte, die zu einem Menschen außerhalb meines Sichtfelds gehörte. Ich fühlte mich sofort mit dem Kleinen verbunden. Seine Haare waren schwarz wie die Nacht und beinahe kinnlang, er hatte etwas an, dass irgendwie sehr stark nach einem Schlafanzug aussah und seine aufrechte Haltung erinnerte mich an jemanden...

Er war ungefähr fünf Jahre alt, aber in seinen Augen stand ein Ausdruck, der eher zu einem Erwachsenen gepasst hätte. Er sah mir so ähnlich, und doch wieder nicht...Seine Nase war einen Tick länger als meine, der Mund nicht ganz so klein, die Lippen schmaler, mit dichten Augenbrauen. Ich legte den Kopf schief und ließ mich vorsichtig auf die Knie sinken. Was hatte es bloß mit diesem Spiegel auf sich? War das etwa...

Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu schreien. _Mein Kind? Mein Sohn?_

War das die Zukunft?

Ich verlor die Kontrolle über meinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und wurde flackernd wieder normal. Meine Hand streckte sich wie automatisch aus, um den Jungen im Spiegel zu berühren - aber sie strich nur über das kalte Glas. Der Junge allerdings zog die linke Augenbraue in einem formvollendeten Bogen nach oben.

Und ich wusste sofort, wer sein Vater war. Diesmal schrie ich wirklich und wich ein Stück zurück. Im Spiegel hinter meinem etwas älteren Ich stand plötzlich eine hoch aufragende Gestalt, bleiche Haut, schwarze, glühende Augen...

„Miss Roberts! Was zum Teufel tun Sie denn hier?"

Ich fuhr zu Tode erschrocken herum...und seufzte erleichtert auf, als ich Snape vor mir stehen sah.

„Professor Snape! Müssen Sie sich immer so anschleichen?" – „Eine alte Gewohnheit. Sie wissen doch, ich habe keine Manieren. Warum haben Sie geschrien...und was ist das für ein...", wollte er wissen, doch er verstummte plötzlich und starrte ungläubig sein Spiegelbild an. Ich bekam schon Panik, weil er jetzt meinen Sohn sehen würde, doch als ich selbst wieder hineinsah, standen da nur noch wir.

„Das ist der Spiegel Nerhegeb, meine Lieben!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme meines Onkels aus der Ecke. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde er sichtbar und trat neben uns. Snape wirkte genauso überrascht über sein Auftauchen wie ich selbst.

„Albus! Schleichst du mir nach?", fragten wir beide empört und unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz. Schnell sah ich wieder zum glucksenden Schulleiter.

„Nein, ihr beiden, keinem von euch. Ich mag nur nächtliche Spaziergänge, so wie ihr." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich wurde prompt rot.

„Wie auch immer, was ist das für ein Spiegel? Was zeigt er einem?", fragte Snape ungeduldig und sah immer noch wie gebannt durch das Glas. Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, was er dort sah...

„Das ist, wie ich ja schon sagte, der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Er ist verzaubert worden, wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, und zeigt demjenigen, der hineinsieht, den verzweifelsten Herzenswunsch.

„GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT!", riefen Snape und ich wie aus einem Munde. Wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke, und wieder sahen wir so rasch wie möglich in eine andere Richtung. Albus' Grinsen reichte vom einen Ohr zum anderen.

„Ach nein? Ich denke, meine Lieben, ihr habt einfach eine falsche Vorstellung von dem, was ihr wirklich…begehrt!" Albus betonte das letzte Wort auf so dermaßen unorthodoxe Weise, dass ich dunkelrot anlief.

Snape setzte sofort sein Pokerface auf: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir meine geheimen Wünsche auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen kannst, alter Mann!" Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass der Blick aus verwirrend schwarzen Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu mir herübergehuscht war? Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Gekonnt ignorierte ich dieses Anzeichen von was-auch-immer und schnaubte laut: „Also, wenn ihr mich fragt: dieses Ding ist eindeutig wahrnehmungsgestört!" Snapes Blick fiel nun doch auf mich, ich hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er mich durchleuchtete: „Es hat _Sie _aber niemand gefragt. Und überhaupt, zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, dafür, dass Sie nachts unerlaubt das Bett verlassen haben. Eine Strafarbeit wäre wohl auch nicht schlecht. Was wollten Sie eigentlich in der Bibliothek?" Ich funkelte ihn an und reckte das Kinn vor: „Das war ich nicht! Und bevor Sie fragen: selbst wenn ich wüsste, wer es gewesen ist, würde ich es _Ihnen _ganz bestimmt nicht verraten!" Snape machte einen langen Schritt auf mich zu, seine Augen bohrten sich in meine: „Wie reden Sie eigentlich mit mir? Vielleicht würde es Ihnen wieder etwas Respekt einflößen, wenn Sie Filch einen Abend lang Gesellschaft beim Putzen der Flure leisten?"

„Bei allem Respekt, den ich übrigens durchaus besitze, Sir. Was sollte so eine Strafe an meiner Einstellung zu Ihnen ändern?" Hinter uns räusperte sich jemand. Ich hatte tatsächlich vergessen, dass Albus noch hinter uns stand.

„Meine Lieben, ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern bei eurer Kabbelei, aber wäre es nicht langsam an der Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen?"

Snape richtete sich auf und sah hoheitsvoll, beinahe abschätzig auf mich herunter: „Das war keine Kabbelei, Albus! Lediglich ein… Austauschen unterschiedlicher Standpunkte." Ich versuchte, mein Auflachen hinter einem Hustenanfall zu verbergen.

„Manchmal ist Ihre Wortwahl einfach nur amüsant, Professor Snape!" Er knurrte so tief, dass ich es kaum hören konnte, trotzdem ließ dieser Ton mich augenblicklich verstummen. Rasch drehte ich mich um und ertappte meinen Onkel dabei, in gespielter Verzweiflung die Augen zu verdrehen. „Was ist?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, tippte sich kurz an die Stirn und war plötzlich verschwunden. Snape und ich warteten, bis die Türe ging, ehe wir uns wieder einander zuwandten.

„Was also wollten Sie nachts allein in den Fluren? Denken Sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht nach? Ihnen hätte sonst was passieren können!", fauchte der Tränkemeister auch schon los und fixierte mich wie die Schlange das Kaninchen. Ich schnaubte beinahe schon so wie er. Um Himmels Willen, langsam hatte Snapes Verhalten echt Einfluss auf mich!

„Ach kommen Sie schon! Was hätte denn groß passieren können?", wollte ich aufmüpfig wissen. Er schlich sich näher. Jetzt glich er schon eher einem Löwen…

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Darf ich Sie eventuell daran erinnern, dass ich Sie bereits in Ihrer ersten Woche hier auf Hogwarts nur knapp davor bewahrt habe, in einen deutlich sichtbaren Schacht zu fallen? Oder daran, dass ich Sie jetzt schon mindestens fünfmal aus einer der Trickstufen herausziehen musste?" Schon wieder lief ich dunkelrot an, als ich mich an die peinlichen Situationen zurückerinnerte. Trotzdem zwang ich mich zu einem trotzigen Tonfall: „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, waren es nur dreimal bisher!"

„Und was ist mit Quirrell? Sie wissen doch, dass er gefährlich ist und sich nachts ständig aus seinem Zimmer schleicht! Warum bleiben Sie nicht einfach in Ihren Räumen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich kann dem Typ ja auch eins auf die Nase geben, wenn er mich angreift, dass scheint ja zu wirken, oder?" Kaum hatte ich zuende gesprochen, schlug ich die Hand vor den Mund. Doch es nützte natürlich rein gar nichts, denn jetzt war es bereits raus.

Snape trat sehr dicht, sehr sehr dicht an mich heran. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft, als er sich drohend vorbeugte und mit gefährlicher Samtstimme flüsterte: „Sie haben gelauscht, Miss Roberts?" Ich erbebte bis in mein Innerstes. Diese Stimme! Sie hätte mir den Atem geraubt, wäre ich nicht ohnehin atemlos gewesen.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und eine Augenbraue hob sich, fast wie in Zeitlupe. „Erklären Sie sich!", befahl er nur.

_**Snape:**_

_Diese Rehaugen. Wenn sie mich mit diesen Rehaugen ansieht, kann ich ihr gar nicht wirklich böse sein. Es ist zum Verrückt-werden!_

Ihre Augenfarbe hatte sich in ein ängstliches hellblau-grau verwandelt. Die Haare fielen offen und recht buschig um ihren Kopf und ließen sie ein Stück größer erscheinen, als sie war. Trotzdem, die großen Augen machten sie so kindlich, so verletzlich. Wieder einmal verspürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich. Warum hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen, mit Amy in den Garten zu gehen? Ausgerechnet mit Amy? Warum hatte er sie geküsst? Sie hatte es genossen, dass wusste er. Und er selbst erst… _Nein! _Severus verbot sich, daran zu denken. Wie schwach er gewesen war, sich auf sie einzulassen! Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie sie jetzt vermutlich von ihm dachte. _Sie wird sich fühlen wie eine Schlampe, weil ich sie so behandelt habe. Sie wird denken, ich wollte nur ein bisschen Spaß-_

Ärgerlich über das Abdriften seiner Gedanken schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und versuchte, sich auf Amys Bericht bezüglich ihrer Lauschattacke zu konzentrieren. Am Ende hatte er trotzdem nur die Hälfte mitbekommen.

Sie sah ihn immer noch an, mit diesem schüchternen Augenaufschlag, der nur sehr selten bei ihr zustande kam.

Vergeblich suchte er nach irgendwelchen tadelnden Worten. Amy nahm ihm diese schließlich ab.

„Ich weiß, dass war nicht in Ordnung, aber es ging ja irgendwie um mich und ich geb zu, dass ich einfach neugierig war." Er nickte, und plötzlich rutschte sein linker Mundwinkel versehentlich nach oben: „Sie sind manchmal eben doch sehr slytherin, Miss Roberts." Sie starrte ihn ziemlich konfus an. _Womit hat sie wohl gerechnet? Noch eine Strafarbeit? Ich habe doch auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit für sie!_

„Das gibt noch mal fünf Punkte von Gryffindor. Und ich begleite Sie zurück in Ihr Zimmer", entschied er bestimmt und suchte sich eine strenge Miene aus. Ihre Augen blitzten in einem erneuten Anfall von Schalk auf: „Übrigens, Sie müssen nicht vor meiner Türe Wache stehen, Sir. Ich lasse Sie auch gerne vor dem Bett schlafen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist. Soll ich vielleicht vorher noch eine Hundematte ausrollen?"

„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Roberts. Es wäre schade drum, wenn ich Sie Ihnen weghexen müsste, denn in anderen Situationen können Sie fantastisch damit umgehen. Nach Ihnen!", meinte er in spöttischem Tonfall und sah erfreut, dass seine Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatten: Amy wurde dunkelrot und schlich sich schnell an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Als sie ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte, erlaubte Severus sich ein kleines, triumphierendes Grinsen. Er hatte einen neuen wunden Punkt entdeckt!

_Na warte, Mädchen! Wollen doch mal sehen, wer hier wessen Schoßhündchen wird!_

Oben angekommen drehte Amy sich herum und wollte ihm wohl die Tür vor der Nase zumachen, doch er stellte seinen Fuß dazwischen und machte ihr somit einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Sie haben mich doch vorhin hereingebeten?", fragte er mit hochgezogener

Augenbraue und unschuldiger Stimme. Wahrscheinlich war es das, was die junge Frau misstrauisch die Stirn runzeln ließ. Dennoch ließ sie ihn reinkommen und er sah sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer um. Er war bereits zweimal hier gewesen, aber das wusste Roberts nicht, denn beide Male hatte er sie schlafend hier hineingetragen und ins Bett gelegt.

Severus erkannte das Zimmer trotzdem kaum wieder. Da Quirrell ihr Büro übernommen hatte, blieben Roberts nur dieses Zimmer, ihr Bad und ihr Wohnzimmer. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund für das überwältigende Chaos, das hier herrschte. Auf dem großen Kleiderschrank hockte ein großer Habichtskauz und schuhute schläfrig, als Amy zu ihm ging und leise Koseworte flüsterte. Am Boden lagen unzählige Bücher, auch waren hier und da Federn und Pergamente zu finden. Eine kleine Hauselfe richtete sich plötzlich höchst erschrocken hinter dem Bett auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf Snape und sie stotterte verwirrt: „Oh, Miss Roberts, Blinky tut es sehr leid, Blinky wollte gerade aufräumen, als sie hereinkamen. Sie wollte nicht stören, Miss! Blinky geht jetzt. Wünsche eine angenehme Nacht, Professor!"

Und schon war sie disappariert. Er sah Roberts an und zeigte lächelnd die Zähne: „Die haben _wir_ bestimmt!" Obwohl die Elfe seine Antwort nicht mehr hören konnte (bei der sie vermutlich vor lauter Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre), lief Roberts erneut an wie ein Quaffel. Innerlich die Hände reibend und sich auf ein amüsantes Verwirrspiel einstellend ließ sich der Tränkemeister wie selbstverständlich auf Amys Bett nieder.

Er strich beiläufig über die weinrote Decke und beobachtete ihre Reaktion: „Die Farbe gefällt mir nicht, aber es scheint wenigstens bequem zu sein."

„Professor, was zur Hölle wollen Sie von mir? Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass ich das mit dem Hund nur aus Spaß gesagt habe!", stellte die Gryffindor nervös fest und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er erhob sich wieder mit einer fließenden Bewegung und stand so plötzlich und so nah bei ihr, dass sie einen Schritt zurückmachte, um Abstand zu bekommen – und gegen den Schrank stolperte. Severus wollte sie bis zum Äußersten treiben, er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, sie zu triezen. Ob er sie wohl wieder anstacheln konnte, wütend zu werden? So mochte der Tränkemeister Amy am liebsten: wenn die Augen blitzten und sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, um wie eine Naturgewalt loszugrollen.

Er beugte sich sanft vor und streifte mit seinem Atem ihre Wange. Zufrieden spürte Severus, wie die junge Frau erbebte und sich scheinbar unbewusst ein wenig zurücklehnte.

„Ich hatte eigentlich auch nicht vor, _vor _Ihrem Bett zu schlafen, Miss Roberts…", hauchte er mit seiner tiefsten, dunkelsten, samtigsten Stimme. Sein Mund war nahe an ihrem Ohr, seine Hände stützte er links und rechts von Amys Gesicht gegen den Schrank. Sie hatte eindeutig den Atem angehalten. Die Luft zwischen den beiden vibrierte und auf einmal musste sich der ach so listige Zauberer eingestehen, dass es ihn selbst absolut nicht kalt ließ, ihr so nah zu sein. Besonders, als das Bild von ihr wieder aufstieg, nach dem unverzeihlichen Kuss…und dann das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seinen...

Ja, auch er war „nur" ein Mann, und wenn es auch bisher keiner Frau gelungen war, ihn mit ihren Reizen zu beeindrucken, so verspürte er doch bei diesem besonderen Geschöpf einen Heißhunger, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Severus hatte sich bisher nie zwingen müssen, zu widerstehen, daher überkam ihn dieses Gefühl nun völlig unvorbereitet. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, gab er nach und überbrückte wie aus Versehen die restlichen Zentimeter zwischen seinem Mund und ihrem Hals.

_**Amy:**_

Die Berührung war so kurz und so hauchzart, dass ich mir einen Moment später schon nicht mehr sicher war, sie tatsächlich gespürt zu haben. Unfähig, mich zu bewegen, lehnte ich an der Schrankwand und hatte glatt vergessen, wie man atmete oder sprach, als plötzlich ein lautes „Amy?" aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer drang. Albus' Stimme riss mich aus meiner hilflosen Starre.

Ich beeilte mich, unter Snapes linkem Arm durchzuschlüpfen und verschwand rasch im Wohnzimmer, wo Albus Kopf sich im Kamin drehte.

„Hey, was machst du denn da? Wolltest du nicht schon vor einer halben Stunde ins Bett?", fragte ich und war froh, dass meine Stimme glaubhaft vorwurfsvoll klang. Noch vor ein paar Sekunden hätte ich geschworen, keinen Ton herausbringen zu können!

„Ja, ja. Nur keine Hektik. Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob du auch heil zu Hause angekommen bist", verteidigte sich mein Onkel nicht ganz glaubhaft.

„Und ob ich nicht noch einen Umweg gemacht habe, stimmt's?", fragte ich neckend und versuchte ein Grinsen, das schwächlich aussehen musste. Er runzelte kurz die Stirn und meinte dann : „Vielleicht auch deswegen. Aber offenbar ist bei eu…dir ja alles in Ordnung, also will ich nicht weiter stören. Gute Nacht, meine Kleine!" –„Ja, wünsch ich dir auch! Und mir", fügte ich murmelnd hinzu, als er bereits verschwunden war. Ich wappnete mich, um Snape ein für alle Mal rauszuschmeißen, denn schließlich hatte er ja zugestimmt, als ich unser was-auch-immer beendet hatte. Ich hasste es, dass sich diese biestige Fledermaus ständig umentschied.

Doch als ich in mein Schlafzimmer kam, konnte ich mir meine Strafpredigt sparen, denn Snape war bereits verschwunden. Seufzend beschloss ich, dass das mit dem Zutatenholen heute nichts mehr werden konnte und schlich, völlig geschafft und über meinen verrücktspielenden Lehrer nachgrübelnd, ins Bad.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 23**

**-Aus Adler wird ein Schwan- **

Die Ferien waren ohne weitere schwerwiegende Zwischenfälle zuende gegangen, wenn man einmal von Albus und seiner überall zu den unmöglichsten Zeitpunkten auftauchenden Kamera absah.

Ich ging Snape so gut ich eben konnte aus dem Weg und befreite Peeves mit einem Fingerschnippen von seiner Lage. Er verschwand so schnell, wie ich es nicht einmal bei einem Geist für möglich gehalten hätte. Woher wohl diese plötzliche Kraft kam?

Als ich dienstags mit allen anderen Siebtklässlern schweigend vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer auf meinen Hasslehrer wartete, durchfuhr plötzlich ein heftiger Schmerz meinen Magen und ich sackte stöhnend an der Wand zusammen. Sofort war Andie bei mir, der mittlerweile fast wie ein Hund an meinen Fersen hing.

„Amy, alles okay? Geht's dir nicht gut? Willst du in den Krankenflügel?" Ich hob mit geschlossenen Augen die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und versuchte, meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen: „Alles okay, ehrlich! War nur grade kurz..." Snapes Ankunft ersparte es mir, eine Notlüge zu finden. Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit fast körperlich, aber die Gewissheit verschaffte mir das plötzliche, allgemeine Verstummen der Schüler.

„Bewegt euch, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Aus dem Weg, Wimbleton, sind Sie taub?", keifte auch schon die gewohnt fiese Stimme. Ich betete, dass er mich nicht entdeckte, ehe ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, doch plötzlich hörte ich, wie die Schritte näher kamen und dann, statt weiterzulaufen, aprubt stoppten.

Snapes Tonfall hatte sich um eine Winzigkeit verändert: „Was ist mit ihr?" Die Frage ging wohl an die Übrigen, also blieb ich, wo ich war, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen. Andie antwortete schüchtern: „Sie war grade noch völlig okay, und dann ist sie plötzlich zusammengesackt, Sir. Sie meint, es wäre alles okay!" Ich hörte ein unverwechselbares Schnauben, ehe Snape mit gewohnter Schärfe in der Stimme fauchte: „Sie sind ja noch dämlicher, als ich dachte! Rein mit Ihnen, und zwar mit allen, auf der Stelle!" Ich hörte das Trappeln der Füße, leises Gemurmel und schließlich die ins Schloss fallende Tür. Plötzlich war es so still, dass ich einen Blick riskierte.

Vor mir stand in seinem üblichen schwarzen Fledermausumhang mein Zaubertranklehrer und sah mich an.

„Was haben Sie?", verlangte er zu erfahren.

„Gar nichts, du meine Güte! Da will man sich kurz ausruhen und sofort intepretiert alle Welt etwas rein", antwortete ich trotzig. _Wie ein kleines Kind!_ Aber ich wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Um ihn von meiner Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen, zog ich mich an der Wand hoch und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Wollen wir dann reingehen?"

Er runzelte verärgert die Stirn - natürlich glaubte er meiner schwachsinnigen Lüge nicht, aber ich war wirklich dankbar, als er nur wortlos zur Tür deutete. Schnell ging ich hinein und auf meinen Platz. Alle hielten den Atem an, als der Tränkemeister mir direkt hinterherstürmte und die Tür mit einem Knall wieder zuschlagen ließ.

„Schlagen Sie in Ihren Büchern die Seite 394 (!!!) auf und brauen Sie den dargestellten Trank. Keine sinnlosen Fragen, kein Geschwätz und am Ende der Stunde stehen auf meinem Tisch ihre perfekten Ergebnisse, wenn nicht...", wie immer nahm Snapes Stimme bei diesem Teil eine furchteinflößende Wendung von lautem Fauchen zu dunklem Wispern vor, „dann schreibt jeder der Dummköpfe, die ihre Tränke versaut haben, zehn Rollen Pergament über jeden Trank, den Sie auf dieser Schule je gelernt haben - und das bis morgen. Fangen Sie jetzt an."

_Hui, der hat ja mal wieder ne Laune! Wie Voldemort, wenn er auf Folterentzug ist!_

Rasch machte ich mich wie alle anderen daran, zum Zutatenschrank zu drängen, um möglichst schnell die nötigen Stoffe zu ergattern. Im allgemeinen Gedränge merkte niemand, wie ich unauffällig ein paar mehr Skarabäuskäfer in meine Tasche gleiten ließ. Phase eins der Aktion _Eigenständiges-Beibringen-von-Zaubertränke-für-Rache-an-Snape _konnte beginnen!

Eifrig machte ich mich daran, den vorgegebenen Trank zu brauen, während Snape durch die Reihen strich und jeden Schüler mit seinen Kommentaren tyrannisierte. Pardon, ich meinte, jeden Gryffindorschüler.

„Jerkins, vorsichtig mit dem Graphornpulver, es ist hochexplosiv."-„Natürlich, Sir. Ich pass schon auf", hörte ich die schleimende Stimme des angesprochenen Slytherin hinter mir antworten. Ich konnte ein kleines, verächtliches Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Erst vor ein paar Wochen hätte dieser Idiot beinahe uns alle in die Luft gejagt, wenn Snape ihn nicht unauffällig gehindert hätte. Leider hatte der Tränkemeister, der ein fantastisches Gehör besaß, meinen Beitrag mitbekommen und war mit drei Schritten bei mir. Gehässig grinsend legte er den Kopf schief und fragte: „Sie lachen, Miss Roberts? Und dürfte ich eventuell fragen, was Sie uns diesmal wieder Schönes zusammengemischt haben?" Er deutete mit der Nasenspitze auf das leider orangefarbene Gebräu in meinem Kessel. Eigentlich hätte es langsam rot werden sollen.

Mein Zähneknirschen musste durch den gesamten Klassenraum zu hören gewesen sein.

„Den Trank von Seite 394, Sir. Ich dachte eigentlich, das wäre offensichtlich!", antwortete ich bewusst ruhig, obwohl es in meinem Inneren tobte. Dauernd kamen mir die Bilder unserer letzten, „näheren" Begegnung in den Sinn.

Er beugte sich ein Stück vor und flüsterte geradeso laut, dass es alle im totenstillen Klassenzimmer mitbekommen konnten: „Dieser Trank ist orange, Miss Roberts. Vielleicht wäre ja ein Mittel gegen Farbenblindheit die richtige Übung für Sie? Das ist Stoff der dritten Klasse, also wohl eher auf Ihrem Niveau."

Ich schob die rechte Hand in die Tasche meines Umhangs, suchte meinen Zauberstab und fand stattdessen einen kalten Gegenstand - den mysteriösen Ring. Fest schloss sich meine Faust um das kalte Metall und auf einmal rutschten mir Worte heraus, die sich so anfühlten, als kämen sie nicht von mir: „Wie reden Sie eigentlich mit mir? Glauben Sie, nur weil Sie Lehrer sind, hätten Sie das Recht, meine erzielten Tränke schlecht zu machen? Wie kleingeistig!" Ich konnte die Blicke meiner jüngeren Mitschüler im Nacken spüren und sah panisch, wie sich auf Snapes Gesicht eine Gewitterwolke zusammenbraute. Er knurrte mich wütend an: „Kleingeistig? Sind Sie eigentlich deshalb damals abgehauen, weil Sie nicht verstanden haben, wie man seine Lehrer behandelt? Ich frage mich wirklich, wie Sie überhaupt die Prüfungen schaffen wollen, wenn Sie gerademal auf Fünftklässlerniveau brauen können! Aber offensichtlich haben Sie andere Sorgen, nicht wahr?" Dass sein höhnischer Blick an meinen hochgesteckten Haaren hängenblieb, tat mir weh - und machte mich wütend. Ich war doch keine dieser Modepüppchen! Ich war siebenundzwanzig und hatte die Haare bloß hochgemacht, damit sie mir nicht immer im Zaubertrank hingen! Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte ich den Ring auf meinen Finger gleiten lassen. Er saß wie angegossen.

„Oh, Verzeihung, Professor Snape, Sir", giftete ich und betonte jedes Wort besonders, „es ist wirklich ein unverzeihliches Verbrechen, sich die Haare hochzubinden, damit sie während dem Brauen nicht stören und danach nicht fettiger aussehen als Ihre!"

Totenstille. Keiner rührte sich, bis Snape sich links und rechts auf meinen Arbeitstisch aufstützte und mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen auf mich heruntersah.

Seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen gefährlich samtigen Ton angenommen, der schlimmer war als Brüllen: „Für diese Beleidigung ziehe ich Gryffindor ihretwegen 50 Punkte ab." Vn den Gryffindors im Raum kam kollektives Stöhnen, doch Snape war noch nicht fertig.

„Und ich werde Ihre Strafarbeiten am Freitagabend noch verdoppeln. Machen Sie so weiter, und Sie stehen vor Ende des Schuljahres beim Schulleiter."

„Können Sie sich nicht mehr selbst durchsetzen, dass Sie mich schon zu Dumbledore schleppen müssen, Professor?", schrie mein Blick, aber diesmal beherrschte ich mein Mundwerk, denn das Letzte, das ich wollte, war, dass Albus wegen mir Ärger bekam.

Snapes Grinsen wirkte verschlagen, als er von mir abließ und durch die Reihen ging, um die Ergebnisse der anderen zu überprüfen. Mein Trank war zwar nicht gelungen, aber zu meinem Trost sah ich, dass mindestens die Hälfte der Slytherins den Trank ebenso verhauen hatte. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass Snape ihnen Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren ließ - bei „seinen" Schülern nahm er nickend die Proben.

Als es zum Ende der Stunde klingelte, versteckte ich mein erleichtertes Aufseufzen nicht und war als eine der ersten im Flur. So eine schreckliche Stunde hatte ich selten erlebt! Andie kam mir gleich hinterher und warf mir seinen typischen Mitleid-Blick zu, den ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Der war heute ja mal wieder heftig drauf", bemerkte er mitfühlend. „Tja, Snape und Taktgefühl kann man einfach nicht in einen nicht-verneinten Satz packen."

Ich nickte kurz und hoffte, dass er nun verschwinden würde, was natürlich nicht geschah - schließlich war ich auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen und er war genauso hungrig wie ich selbst.

„Meine Güte, aber du stellst dich auch echt immer auf die Hinterbeine, wenn er dich irgendwie ungerecht behandelt, oder? Der Spruch mit den Haaren war echt klasse!", meinte plötzlich eine andere Gryffindor bewundernd, ihre Freundin fing aus unerfindlichen Gründen an zu kichern.

„Was ist so lustig?", wollte ich etwas genervt wissen, und sie fing sich wieder und bemerkte grinsend: „Ich dachte nur, da gibt es so einen tollen Muggelspruch, weißt du? Er heißt: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich!" Entsetzt blieb ich stehen: „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"

Als sie mein weißes Gesicht sah, beeilte sie sich zu versichern, dass das nur ein Scherz gewesen war und ging rasch mit ihrer Freundin im Schlepptau weiter. Andie sah mich fragend an, denn ich rührte mich immer noch nicht.

„Kommst du?"

„Ahm, weißt du, mir ist grad der Appetit flöten gegangen, aber geh du ruhig. Ich werd mal noch was lernen, damit ich die verlorenen Punkte in den anderen Fächern aufholen kann", erwiderte ich und schlug den Weg Richtung Raum der Wünsche ein, um meine ersten Zutaten in den Schränken zu verstauen. Die miese Stunde heute hatte mich nur in dem Wunsch bestärkt, so schnell es ging Zaubertränke zu erlernen.

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit am Essenstisch nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen und auch ich zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Selbst in der Freitagnachmittagstunde beachtete er mich und ich begann, mich ein bisschen zu entspannen - zumindest, bis mir die unvermeidliche Strafarbeit am Abend wieder einfiel.

Sicher ist es allgemein bekannt, dass die Zeit in Erwartung eines freudigen Ereignisses nur sehr langsam umzugehen scheint. Hier war genau das Gegenteil der Fall: ehe ich mich versah, stand ich schon wieder vor dieser unfreundlichen Bürotür und ging im Kopf nochmal schnell alle Beleidigungen durch, die ich mir im Stillen für den Bewohner ausgedacht hatte.

Ich klopfte und trat nach dem obligatorischen „Herein" ins Zimmer.

„N' Abend", meinte ich ziemlich steif und wartete darauf, dass er den Gruß erwiderte oder mir wenigstens meine Aufgaben nannte.

Stattdessen schrieb er weiter an irgendeinem Dokument auf seinem Schreibtisch und ließ mich links liegen. _Schön, kann ich auch..._

Ich schlenderte zu seinen Gefäßen herüber und betrachtete den Inhalt mit mal mehr, mal weniger Interesse, bis er sich schließlich räusperte. Ich zuckte heftig zusammen, denn das Räuspern war keinen Meter von mir entfernt erklungen.

„Wie üblich macht es Ihnen Spaß, sich an die Leute heranzupirschen, stimmt's?", wollte ich wissen, nachdem mein Herzschlag sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Ja, das macht Spaß. Besonders bei schreckhaften Mädchen", erwiderte er aalglatt und ging nach nebenan, ohne sich umzudrehen. Ich folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, denn mir war klar, dass er genau das wollte.

Er deutete wortlos auf zwei Drachenhauthandschuhe, die auf dem Tisch lagen und auf einen Stapel schmutziger Kessel. Murrend machte ich mich an die Arbeit.

Mir lief der Schweiß über die Stirn, die Haare fielen in einem schwarzen Lockenwirrwarr übers Gesicht und die Kessel waren fast sauber, als Snape wiederkam. Beziehungsweise, als er erkennen ließ, dass er wieder da war - vermutlich hatte er schon eine Weile dort gestanden und mir zugesehen, dieser Sadist.

„Sie können das wirklich gut. Kesselschrubben steht Ihnen!"

Schnaubend richtete ich mich auf und sah ihm so würdevoll es ging ins hämische Gesicht.

„Danke sehr. Das hört man doch gerne!" Der Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme ließ ihn kurz die Augenbraue anwinkeln: „So kriegerisch gelaunt heute? Dabei war ich sicher, Sie freuen sich schon auf das nächste Quidditchspiel mit ihrem kleinen Goldjungen!" -„Hä?", meinte ich verwirrt und wischte mir zum xten Mal eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Quidditch? Wieso, wann?"

Erneut rutschte die Braue.

„Miss Roberts, kann es vielleicht sein, dass Sie Artikulationsschwierigkeiten haben?"

„Professor Snape, kann es sein, dass sie Schwierigkeiten mit der Augenbrauenlevitation haben?" Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, ehe er sich wieder fing.

„Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, und die ideale Gelegenheit für Quirrell, sein Werk zu vollenden", meinte er betont gleichgültig. Prompt wurde ich kalkweiß. Quirrell würde mit Sicherheit wieder versuchen, Harry was anzutun!

„Sir, könnten Sie nicht vielleicht...", setzte ich fragend an, doch er unterbrach mich sofort mit schneidendem Tonfall: „Was kommt denn jetzt? Eine Bitte? An mich, den fetthaarigen und unfairen Kerkerbewohner?" Ich räusperte mich getroffen und er drehte sich weg, wartete aber offensichtlich darauf, dass ich etwas sagte.

„Sir, das mit Ihren Haaren tut mir Leid. Sie wissen doch, dass ich mich auf die Hinterbeine stelle, wenn man mich triezt!" Er drehte sich zu wieder herum und fixierte mich. „Sie sind sich schon darüber im Klaren, dass das wohl kaum ihre Worte rechtfertigen kann!" -„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Kann ich Sie dann vielleicht auf ein Schachspiel einladen?"

Diesmal schien ich ihn überrumpelt zu haben. Der Tränkemeister drehte sich wieder zu mir um und knurrte: „Wenn's denn sein muss!"

Also rief er sein Spiel her und wir setzten uns kurzerhand an seinen Schreibtisch. Nach unserem obligatorischen Spielchen („Weiß oder schwarz?" -„Schwarz!"-„Vergessen Sie's!") begannen wir und lieferten uns ein packendes Duell auf dem Spielbrett. Natürlich war ich am Ende wieder geschlagen, aber das machte mir - wenigstens diesmal - nicht ganz so viel aus.

„Sir? Darf der Verlierer dem Sieger eine Frage stellen?"

Ich schmeichelte ihm natürlich absichtlich, genauso wie er mich sofort durchschaute: „Welche?" - „Nur mal angenommen, der Verlierer hätte schon mal mit dem Sieger einem Spiel beigewohnt, in dem einer der Könige beinahe umgekommen wäre, weil etwas...sagen wir, ein Maulwurf... ihn zum Stolpern gebracht hat. Wäre es dann sehr unangemessen, den Sieger zu bitten, auf besonders diesen König aufzupassen?" -„Sehr unangemessen! Aber weiter!", forderte er mich auf, obwohl wir beide längst wussten, worum es ging.

„Der Verlierer würde es ja selber machen, aber er denkt, dass der Sieger das Spiel besser beherrscht. Dafür könnte dann der Verlierer aufpassen, dass diesmal keine Maulwürfe sich dem König in den Weg stellen", beendete ich meine rein hypotetische Rede. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte kurz: „Wenn ich der Verlierer wäre, würde ich lieber aufpassen, dass der Maulwurf _mich_ nicht zu Fall bringt. Da ich als Verlierer ja auch ohne Maulwurf oft genug ja, rein hypothetisch würde ich Ihrer Theorie zustimmen, Miss Roberts." -„Danke, danke, danke, Sir! Ich werde Ihnen das nie vergessen!", rief ich und stürmisch, wie ich nun mal war, warf ich das Spielbrett um, sodass unsere Spielfiguren in alle Winde zerstreut wurden. Konnte es sein, dass mein Gegenüber eine Sekunde lang geschmunzelt hatte?

„Ach, Miss Roberts", meinte Snape (fast) ganz unschuldig, „ich hatte gerade überlegt, ob ich beim nächsten Quidditchspiel eventuell den Schiedsrichter machen sollte. Was halten Sie davon?"

Anstatt einer Antwort ließ ich mich dazu hinreißen, ihn kurz zu umarmen (das heißt, ich streckte mich und legte die Hände ganz sachte auf seinen Rücken), um dann Hals über Kopf die Flucht zu ergreifen. Ich hörte nur noch ein geknurrtes „Ausgefuchstes Miststück!" und lachte für den Rest des Weges in mein Zimmer.

Das nächste Quidditchspiel wurde dann für mich zu einer Art doppeltem Horror - jetzt machte ich mir um Harry _und _Snape Gedanken, aber ich hatte mich extra direkt neben Quirrell gesetzt und der war brav wie ein Lamm. Anstatt irgendwen anzugreifen, redete er die ganze Zeit angeregt auf mich ein - was auch nicht viel erfreulicher war.

Ich dankte Harry im Stillen, dass er sich beeilte und den Schnatz bereits nach wenigen Minuten gefangen hatte, aber Snape sah ein wenig griesgrämig aus...eigentlich kein Wunder, hatte der Gryffindorsucher ihn bei seinem Sturzflug doch fast vom Besen geknockt.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Roberts! Es sieht fast so aus, als hätte Gryffindor mal wieder gewonnen!", kommentierte Quirrell dieses Ergebnis. Ich gab mir große Mühe, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Als ob ich das nicht längst mitbekommen hätte!

„Tja, mit Potter als Sucher ist das auch keine große Kunst. Er ist sehr begabt - ein echtes Wunderkind", gab ich zurück. Sein Grinsen gefror ein wenig und ich gratulierte mir im Stillen.

Gemeinsam verließen wir die Tribüne - hätte ja sein können, dass Quirrell Harry erst nach dem Spiel angreifen wollte - und kamen zu dem begeisterten rot-goldenen Pulk, der sich um seinen Goldjungen drängte.

Ich sah, wie Albus plötzlich hinter Harry erschien und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, das den Kleinen strahlend lächeln ließ. Snapes Miene drückte so ungefähr das Gegenteil aus: er stand abseits der anderen und spuckte verbittert auf den Boden. „Sie entschuldigen mich?", fragte ich Quirrell, wartete aber keine Antwort ab und schlenderte zum Tränkemeister hinüber.

„Danke, Sir, für's Aufpassen. Ach, und Sie sind gar kein so schlechter Flieger, muss ich sagen." - „Sparen Sie sich Ihre tröstenden Worte, Roberts. Ich werd gehen und mich vielleicht im Bad ersäufen. Mit der Schande, _Potter_ geholfen zu haben, kann ich nicht leben", antwortete Snape und klang so ernst dabei, dass ich doch ein bisschen besorgt war, ob er es wirklich versuchen würde.

„Ich hoffe, das war ein schlechter Scherz - weil ich das nämlich nicht zulassen werde", sagte ich deshalb fest. „Ach, warum nicht? Kann Ihnen doch egal sein, was mit mir passiert." -„Sie wissen genau, dass das **nicht **stimmt!", fauchte ich gereizt und fuhr fort: „Außerdem haben Sie doch bloß mir einen Gefallen getan!" Snape griff sich stöhnend an den Schädel: „Oh mein Gott, Sie haben Recht! Das ist ja noch schlimmer! Ich brauche jetzt wirklich ein Bad!"

Okay, _das _war offensichtlich nur scherzhaft gemeint gewesen (hoffte ich), also ließ ich ihn verschwinden und wandte mich endlich der feiernden Meute zu.

Ein jubelnder Ron kam mir entgegen und versprühte dabei dicke Blutstropfen aus der Nase. Ich hielt ihn an der Schulter fest: „Ron, was ist passiert?" Der gluckste nur und winkte feierlich ab: „Ach, das ist nix, hab mich nur ein bisschen mit Malfoy geprügelt. Der sieht auch nicht besser aus!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf („_Jungs") _und zog meinen Zauberstab: „Episkey!"

Die Nase verheilte und Ron betastete sie vorsichtig: „Danke!" -„Aber das war nur zur Feier des Tages! Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich immer zusammenflicke, wenn du dich geprügelt hast! Ich bin schließlich nicht deine Mum!", grinste ich und wuschelte ihm noch kurz durch die Haare, ehe er wieder davonstürmte. Heimlich sah ich mich auch nach Draco Malfoy um und da stand er, wie immer zwischen Crabbe und Goyle - die beide irgendwie gekrümmt aussahen und einen Arm von sich streckten. Der Blondschopf sah allerdings auch nicht sehr glücklich aus der Wäsche, denn sein linkes Auge war zugeschwollen und glänzte in den schillernsten Blau-und Grüntönen.

„Hey, Draco. Komm doch mal her!", rief ich leise, und der Malfoysprössling sah mich misstrauisch an, kam aber schließlich wirklich.

„Was ist denn?", wollte er gereizt wissen und ich grinste in mich hinein: wie der Vater, so der Sohn - selbst das Veilchen nahm Draco nichts von seiner Arroganz.

„Willst du den ganzen Tag mit dem Veilchen rumrennen?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage und schwang meinen Stab aufs Neue. Kurz darauf sah auch dieser Patient wieder normal aus.

„Aber glaub ja nicht, du könntest jetzt immer zu mir kommen, wenn du dich geprügelt hast, klar? Ach, und .... richte Daddy bitte schöne Grüße von mir aus. Sag ihm, ich freue mich schon _tierisch_ auf unser nächstes Treffen!", meinte ich kalt und ließ ihn stehen, um Harry zu gratulieren.

Um sieben Uhr gingen die Letzten hoch zum Schloss, mit Ausnahme von Harry, der Ron und Hermine abgewimmelt hatte, um noch ein bisschen zu fliegen. Auch ich war noch zu aufgewühlt, um schon zum Schloss zurückzukehren.

Ich beschloss also, noch ein bisschen um den See herum zu joggen - was ich eigentlich nicht gerne tat. Heute war eben ein besonderer Tag!

In aller Ruhe betrachtete ich die Landschaft, während ich lief. Die Sonne wurde langsam rot, während sie sich dem Horizont näherte. Um mich herum hörte ich verschiedene Vögel singen, das Gras glitzerte nass und durchnässte langsam aber sicher meine Schuhe. Der Wind frischte auf, und langsam wurde es kälter. Als ich eine Runde gedreht hatte, blieb ich noch kurz stehen und sah zu, wie die roten Strahlen auf dem Wasser des Schwarzen Sees langsam verschwanden. Auch die Fenster des Schlosses leuchteten in der untergehenden Sonne rot auf und ich seufzte zufrieden. _Ein absolut perfekter Tag..._aber man sollte den Tag bekanntlich nicht vor dem Abend loben! Prompt fiel mir eine Gestalt ins Auge, die auf den Waldrand zueilte. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen - Fledermausumhang, raubtierhafter, gehetzter Gang: eindeutig Snape!

Was wollte der denn noch so spät im Wald? Neugierig geworden sprintete ich zur Besenkammer und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig beiseite springen, als die Tür aufsprang und Harry auf seinem Besen in Richtung Wald davonschoss. Er hatte mich offenbar nicht gesehen. Rasch holte auch ich mir meinen Nimbus und schwang mich nicht ganz so elegant in die Lüfte. Sehnsüchtig dachte ich an den Tag, wenn ich mich einfach in einen Schwan verwandeln konnte...

Ich flog Harry Ich-misch-mich-in-alles-ein-Potter hinterher und tatsächlich, der Junge fand Snape auf einer Lichtung und sank in weiten Kreisen tiefer. Ich musste umdisponieren und landete daher nach einem gefährlichen Sturzflug (der mir einige Kratzer bescherte) ein Stück tiefer im Wald. Leise versteckte ich den Besen und schlich mich zurück zur Lichtung. Dort bekam ich erst mal einen gehörigen Schreck.

Snape war nicht mehr allein. Er strich sich die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht und sah seinem Gegenüber drohend in die Augen - Quirrell?!?

„Severus, ich weiß nicht, warum Sie mich ausgerechnet hier treffen wollten, aber...", stotterte Quirrell und hielt kurz seinen Turban fest, der bei seinem Zittern bedenklich wackelte. Ich spitzte die Ohren und kniete mich hinter den Stamm einer turmhohen Buche. Interessanter Ort, das fand ich auch.

„Oh, ich dachte, das bleibt unter uns", erwiderte Snape mit eisiger Stimme, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Die Schüler sollen schließlich nichts vom Stein der Weisen erfahren." Hey, hätte dieser Idiot mir nicht auch mal sagen können, dass er Quirrell in die Zange nehmen wollte? Aber nein, ich war ja bloß eine dumme Schülerin, ich hatte ja nichts zu melden...am liebsten wäre ich genau in diesem Augenblick aufgesprungen und hätte Snape meine Meinung gegeigt, aber ich hielt mich zurück.

„Dann hätten Sie mich auch letztens nicht drauf ansprechen dürfen, als Miss Roberts vor Ihrer Bürotür gelauscht hat, meinen...", murmelte Quirrell leise, wurde aber vom Tränkemeister unterbrochen: „Haben Sie schon herausgefunden, wie man an diesem Untier von Hagrid vorbeikommt?" -„Aber, Severus, ich..." Snape machte einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu und Quirrell wich zurück. „Sie wollen mich doch nicht zum Feind haben, Quirrell." In meinem Versteck runzelte ich die Stirn. Was sollte das? War das hier noch ein Verhör, oder etwas völlig anderes? Hatte ich Snape falsch eingeschätzt?

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie..." -„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine!" Plötzlich knirschte etwas über mir und ich riss erschrocken den Kopf hoch. Da saß doch etwas im Baum! Oder...jemand?

„Überlegen Sie sich, ob Sie sich tatsächlich mit Dumbledore und mir anlegen wollen, Quirrell. (Ich seufzte erleichtert auf) Auch Roberts besitzt mehr Magie als Sie. Sie hätten weder gegen Dumbledore, noch gegen Roberts oder mich die geringste Chance. Ich kenne schlimmere Schwarzmagie als Ihr kleines bisschen Hokuspokus. Ich warte." Snape jagte in diesem Moment sogar mir Angst ein. Sein Augen glitzerten dämonisch und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob er das mit der Schwarzmagie tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte.

Quirrell stotterte schlimmer denn je: „A-aber ich..." -„Sehr schön. Wir sprechen uns bald wieder, wenn Sie die Zeit hatten, sich die Dinge zu überlegen und sich darüber im Klaren sind, wem Sie verpflichtet sind."

Snape warf sich mit einer harschen Bewegung wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf und entfernte sich raschen Schrittes. Ich beobachtete Quirrell noch ein Weilchen, doch er stand bloß stocksteif da und starrte dem Tränkemeister hinterher, also beschloss ich, dass es an der Zeit war, ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Vorher vergewisserte ich mich noch, ob Harry weg war, dann stand ich leise auf und bahnte mir den Weg durchs Gestrüpp zurück zu meinem Besen.

Über das Gespräch nachdenkend glitt ich über die Bäume und starrte in die Dunkelheit, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

„_Ich kenne schlimmere Schwarzmagie als Ihr kleines bisschen Hokuspokus." _Dieser Satz ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

_Es klang wirklich so, als würde er es ernst meinen. Nicht, dass es deswegen wahr sein muss...aber wenn doch? Woher könnte ein Zaubertränkelehrer so etwas wissen? Schwarze Magie wird an Hogwarts nicht gelehrt._

_Amy, du dummes Kind, er kann es jawohl auch außerhalb der Schule gelernt haben. Zum Beispiel bevor er hierher gekommen ist, um zu lehren. So wie du könnte auch er in der Welt herumgereist sein und dort ein bisschen was gesehen haben - du hast ja auch manche unerfreulichen Sachen erlebt!_

Wie auch immer es gewesen war, ich konnte ihn nicht einfach so fragen. Er wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn ich ihm von meinem Nachspionieren erzählen würde!

In meine Grübeleien vertieft, achtete ich kaum darauf, wohin ich flog. So traf es mich auch völlig unvorbereitet, dass plötzlich ein riesiges Pferdeskelett vor mir in der Luft schwebte. Ich schrie auf, so laut, dass mein Schrei vermutlich alle in ganz Hogwarts aus dem Schlaf riss. Doch der Thestral - denn um so ein Tierwesen handelte es sich - wich mir nicht aus, sondern starrte mich einfach nur dumm an. Es war unmöglich, ihm auszuweichen.

Mit einem heftigen Aufprall stieß ich gegen die Flanke des Tieres und die Wucht schleuderte mich von meinem Besen.

Es war ein Deja-vu-Gefühl, als ich in die Tiefe fiel. Genau wie in meinem Schuljahr auf Durmstrang, als ich mitten im Sturm abgestürzt war. Aber diesmal war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit kein Wasser unter mir, dass den Sturz dämpfen konnte, und dank der Fliehkraft, die meinen Umhang hinter mir flattern ließ, kam ich auch nicht an meinen Zauberstab. Ich blieb völlig stumm, denn der Schock saß mir noch in den Gliedern. Da waren die Spitzen der Bäume, sie kamen rasend schnell näher...

Ich presste die Lider aufeinander, konnte nicht mitansehen, wie mir mein Tod entgegenkam.

Aber mein Widerstand war noch nicht gebrochen.

_**Ich bin noch nicht soweit. **_ Dieser eine Satz war plötzlich so präsent, so wahr, dass ich an nichts anderes denken konnte als an ihn - und seine Aussage. Ich stemmte mich mit aller Macht gegen die Gewissheit des Todes, obwohl ich wusste, dass auch schon andere sinnlos gestorben waren, dass auch der Wunsch, weiterzuleben, manchmal nicht stark genug war...

_Nein, ich werde nicht sterben. _Das stand für mich fest. Nicht jetzt, wo ein verrückter Turbanträger mein Schloss bedrohte und alle, die dort lebten. Snape brauchte mich!

Es war, als wäre in meinem Innern ein Schalter umgelegt worden. Das dauernde Training, das bisher immer fruchtlos geblieben war, hatte mich fast schon aufgeben lassen, doch mit einem Mal war alles so kinderleicht - ein Ruck lief durch meinen Körper. Ich spürte, wie er sich veränderte. Es fühlte sich ungefähr so an, als schmelze ich. Meine Beine bildeten sich zurück,

die Arme verlängerten sich, der Oberkörper wurde leichter und geschmeidiger, die Kleidung fiel von mir ab und verfing sich in den Bäumen, die nur noch einige Meter unter mir waren...

auch ich verschwand zwischen den Ästen - oder besser das, was ich jetzt darstellte.

Keine drei Sekunden später schoss nämlich wieder etwas aus dem Wald heraus und drehte begeistert seine Runden am Himmel - ein glänzender, schwarzer Schwan.

Ich konnte gar nicht fassen, dass ich es geschafft hatte! Ich war ein Animagus geworden! Das war wirklich ein unvergesslicher Tag! Die Flügel an meiner Seite fühlten sich entgegen meiner ersten Erwartung gar nicht falsch an, sondern einfach anders. Ich wusste instinktiv, wie ich mich in der Luft bewegen musste, es war überhaupt kein Problem, mich oben zu halten. Allerdings passierte es mir ab und an, dass ich etwas abtrudelte. Ich musste einfach noch üben!

Aber es machte ungeheuer Spaß durch die Lüfte zu zischen, ohne die geringste Angst vor einem Absturz. Ich flog bis zum nächsten Morgengrauen, bevor ich durch mein Fenster schlüpfte, das Gott sei Dank von einem mal wieder bestens informierten Albus geöffnet worden war. Das Zurückverwandeln war absolut leicht, aber würde ich mich auch so leicht wieder in den Schwan verwandeln können?


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 24**

**-Drachen sind immer noch keine Kuscheltiere-**

Ich hatte eigentlich geglaubt, nach dem Quidditchspiel würde in mein Leben wieder einigermaßen Ruhe einkehren. Und ich hatte mich selten zuvor so schlimm geirrt. Nicht nur, dass meine (wichtigen) UTZe bevorstanden, nein, einige Wochen später tauchte ein weiteres Problem auf. Oder besser, zwei Probleme. Das erste hieß wie üblich Snape.

Alles fing an wie immer, ich hatte mir mittlerweile angewöhnt, in Zaubertränke immer ein bisschen mehr Zutaten zu nehmen als die anderen und so meinen Vorrat im Raum der Wünsche beträchtlich aufgestockt. Wie immer völlig unauffällig ging ich also in der Dienstagstunde hinter den anderen zum Schrank und nahm mir einen Bezoar. Schon streckte ich die Hand nach einem zweiten aus, da schlossen sich plötzlich weiße Finger um das Gelenk und zogen mich herum, bis ich in funkelnd schwarze Augen sah. „Was soll das werden, Roberts?", verlangte Snape zu wissen. „Sie sollten mit Ihren ach so erwachsenen 27 Jahren eigentlich lesen können. An der Tafel steht eindeutig, dass Sie nur einen Bezoar brauchen!" -„Ach wirklich? Ups, da hab ich mich wahrscheinlich verlesen. Sie dürfen mich dann loslassen, Professor!", antwortete ich frech. Natürlich glaubte er mir nicht, aber er konnte auch nichts beweisen. Die Schüler werkelten bereits lautstark an ihren Kesseln herum, sodass keiner unsere Unterhaltung hören konnte, trotzdem senkte Snape die Stimme zu einem rauen Flüstern: „Und was wäre, wenn nicht?" Ich sah ihn ruhig an: „Mal sehen, mir fällt bestimmt was ein. Mit meinen erwachsenen 27 Jahren kann ich nämlich mehr als nur lesen, wissen Sie?" -„Ich hoffe doch sehr, Sie können das, was Sie sonst noch so können, besser als lesen!" Ich stockte und sah ihn dann mit einem mehr als unverschämten Grinsen an: „Warum nur fühle ich mich grade auf abstoßende Weise angemacht?" Ich hatte mit einer schnellen Bemerkung oder einem Punktabzug gerechnet. Aber bestimmt nicht damit, dass Snapes Wangen sich rot färbten und er vor mir zurückwich: „Das...war völlig anders gemeint!"

Snape? Der rot wurde beim Gedanken an das Eine? Ich platzte heraus und steckte mit meinem lauten Lachen auch ein paar Schüler an. Snape sah derweil röter aus als eine Tomate und schrie mich an, ich solle mich hinsetzen. Prustend stolperte ich zu meinem Tisch zurück und ließ auch noch meinen Bezoar fallen, der in Andys Kessel landete. Daraus stieben plötzlich regenbogenfarbige Funken wie ein Feuerwerk.

Die Schüler pressten sich in einer Art entsetztem Lachanfall die Hand vor den Mund. Snape sah alle mit seinem tödlichsten Todesblick an, und als das nicht helfen wollte, flüchtete er mit den Worten: „Braut weiter, ich komme in ein paar Minuten wieder!"

_**Albus:**_

Der Schulleiter hatte gerade ein Gespräch mit Cornelius Fudge hinter sich und trat in die Eingangshalle seines Schlosses, als er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch aus den Kerkern hörte. Verwundert blieb er stehen, denn diese Art von Geräusch kannte er sonst gar nicht von dort. Da Albus nun mal genauso neugierig war wie seine Ururururgroßnichte, lief er kurzerhand die Treppen hinunter, um die Quelle auszumachen. Ihm fiel beinahe die Kinnlade herunter, als er vor dem Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer stand - aus dem lautstarkes Gelächter drang!!! _Also, das ist ja mal eine wahre Seltenheit! Was ist denn da los? Severus, Severus... _

Grinsend steckte Albus den Kopf durch die Tür und sah - niemanden. Also, jedenfalls nicht Severus. Nur eine Gruppe von Siebtklässlern, die miteinander lachten (Slytherins mit Gryffindors!!!), ein funkensprühender Kessel, und auf dem Boden ein Bündel schwarzer Haare, aus dem ein Lachen drang, das eindeutig zu Amy gehörte. Laut räuspernd trat der Schulleiter also ins Zimmer, in dem von einem Augenblick zum anderen Stille herrschte. Die erschrockenen Schüler sahen aus, als wüssten sie nicht, ob sie nun Ärger bekamen oder nicht. Auch Amy setzte sich nun auf, völlig verwuschelt und ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, ihr alle!", grüßte Albus, und die Schüler antworteten im Chor: „Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore!" - „Hi, Albus!", meinte seine Nichte verschmitzt und achtete nicht auf die erstaunten Blicke der jüngeren Schüler. Der Schulleiter wandte sich an sie: „Hallo, Amy. Sag mal, wo ist denn Professor Snape?" -„Der hat die Flucht ergriffen. Ich glaub, Lachen ist nichts für seine schwachen Nerven!", prustete sie, während sie sich am nächsten Pult hochzog und nach vorne ging.

„Nana, ich bitte dich. Also, solange ich ihn suche, haltet ihr bitte ein bisschen Ruhe und braut eure Tränke weiter." Damit verließ Albus die Klasse wieder und lief ein Stück weiter den Gang entlang, in eine der Geheimkammern. Wie vermutet, lehnte ein zuckender Severus an der Wand. Moment mal, zuckend???

„Hallo, mein Lieber", machte der Schulleiter auf sich aufmerksam, woraufhin Snape herumfuhr und seine Gesichtszüge wieder gefrieren ließ. „Albus", nickte er ruhig.

„Habe ich dich grade wirklich lachen gehört?", fragte der Störenfried erstaunt. „Nein! Du weißt doch, ich lache nicht. Was willst du hier?" -„Nun, ich dachte, ich schaue mal nach, woher das laute Gelächter kommt und war etwas konfus, als ich dann vor deinem Klassenzimmer stand! Keine Angst, die Schüler haben sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt. Vielleicht solltest du wieder zurückgehen!"

Severus nickte etwas unbehaglich und die beiden verließen den Raum gemeinsam.

„Ach, wie kam das überhaupt zustande? Es hatte nicht zufällig..." -„...Amy was damit zu tun? Natürlich! Mit ihrer grandiosen Ungeschicklichkeit und dem angeborenen frechen Mundwerk!", regte Severus sich auf. „Nana, ich bitte dich. Ganz so schlimm ist sie nun auch wieder nicht. Du musst ihre Art mit Humor nehmen!" -„Wie eben schon erwäht, besitze ich sowas nicht." - „Ach du meine Güte, ihr zwei Beiden! Jeder hat Humor, Severus, auch du. Und das kannst du nicht bestreiten. Hört bitte beide auf mit diesem Kindergarten!" - „Was zum Teufel ist denn ein Kindergarten?", wollte Severus wissen. „Ein Kindergarten ist eine Einrichtung der Muggel, in der die Kleinkinder auf die Schule vorbereitet werden", erklärte Albus prompt und klopfte seinem Tränkemeister auf die Schulter. „Also, dann viel Glück weiterhin mit deiner Klasse!"

Snape sah vorsichtig durch die offene Tür und erlebte eine kleine Überraschung. Keiner der Schüler bemerkte ihn, da alle aufmerksam Amy lauschten, die an der Tafel stand und die Schneidetechnik demonstrierte, die Snape ihr beigebracht hatte - der Lachgurken-Snape.

Auf dem Pult vor ihr standen 24 verkorkte Flaschen in Reih und Glied.

„Also, ich sage euch, es geht wirklich viel leichter, wenn ihr schräg ansetzt." Eine Slytherin meldete sich zögernd. Allein das ließ den draußen stehenden Professor staunen. Amy jedoch schien sich wieder völlig in ihre Lehrerrolle eingefunden zu haben, denn ohne zu zögern nahm sie das Mädchen dran.

„Ja?" - „Bitte, wie ist das denn mit härteren Stoffen, wie Bezoaren oder so?" Angesprochene runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, bevor sie antwortete: „Also, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, da würde ich genauso schräg schneiden, weil du dadurch irgendwie weniger Kraft aufwenden musst. Es ist aber sowieso selten, einen Bezoar schneiden zu müssen. Meistens tust du ihn als Ganzes in den Trank."- „Absolut korrekt. Trotzdem würde ich jetzt gerne meinen Unterricht fortführen, wenn Sie erlauben, Miss Roberts!", meinte Snape und trat in den Raum, ohne auf das allgemeine Zusammenzucken zu achten. „Na klar, Sir!", begrüßte die „Lehrerin" ihn mit einem leisen, fast schon entschuldigenden Lächeln. Er nickte kühl und wartete, bis sie sich hingesetzt hatte, bevor er den Siebtklässlern eine Hausaufgabe gab.

_**Amy:**_

Er sah mich nicht mehr an. Kein einziges Mal. Und irgendwie - fragt mich nicht warum - fand ich das schlecht. Furchtbar schlecht.

Als er zum letzten Mal eine Frage stellte („Wer von euch kann die Eigenschaften der Schwarzen Mistel nennen?"), meldete ich mich sofort und streckte dabei den Finger so hoch in die Luft, dass er mich gar nicht übersehen konnte. Die schwarze Augenbraue zuckte überrascht: „Miss Roberts?" -„Keine Ahnung, Sir", gab ich errötend zu. Die Schüler sahen mich genauso perplex an wie der Tränkemeister selbst.

„Warum melden Sie sich dann?" _Ich wollte, dass Sie mich ansehen_. Wie dumm das jetzt klang! Also beschloss ich, einfach die Antwort zu wechseln: „Sir, ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich Sie nach der Stunde sprechen könnte!" Verwundert bemerkte ich, wie zwei Reihen neben mir die Gryffindor-Mädchen von letztens anfingen zu kichern.

„Miss Boreal, was gibt es da zu lachen? Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", fauchte Snape sie sofort an und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu.

„Nein." -„Hä?", fragte ich nicht sehr geistreich auf seine Antwort. „Nein, Sie können mich nach der Stunde nicht sprechen!", zischte er gereizt und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn ja auch gar nicht sprechen wollen!

McGonagall gratulierte mir und unserer nächsten Animagi-Stunde herzlich, als ich mich vor ihr in einen Schwan und wieder zurück verwandelte.

„Sehr gut, Miss Roberts, wirklich! Eine besondere Leistung. Sie werden sehen, die anderen Gestalten werden vermutlich schwieriger werden. Kaum jemand besitzt überhaupt genug Seiten, um sich in mehreren Tieren wiederzuspiegeln. Wir üben nächste Woche weiter an ihrem Panther", meinte sie freundlich und entließ mich mit einem Nicken und einem leichten Hochziehen der Mundwinkel. Hochzufrieden verließ ich das Büro und wanderte durch die Gänge. _Warum nicht mal wieder einen kleinen Abstecher zum Gemeinschaftsraum machen und Harry, Ron und Hermine besuchen? Nur mal schauen, ob es Harry gut geht..._

_**KAWUMM!**_

Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich auf dem Boden wieder, da mich irgendetwas mit einer Mordsgewalt getroffen und glatt umgehauen hatte_._

_Präzisierung: ein großes, schwarzes Etwas. _Ich wollte Snape (das große, schwarze Etwas) schon zusammenstauchen, als mir plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz in die Nase fuhr.

„Aua! Au, au, Au!", jammerte ich und hielt sie mir, obwohl das fast noch ärger wehtat. Snape hatte offenbar sofort begriffen. Er schlang einfach seine Arme um meine Hüfte (wo sich eine Gänsehaut bildete - vor Schreck, versteht sich!) und zog mich hoch, ohne zu fragen. Was sollte das? Dachte dieser arrogante Idiot vielleicht, ich könnte nicht mehr selbst aufstehen? Ich hatte mir schließlich bloß die Nase und nicht die Beine gebrochen! Schnell strampelte ich mich los und fuhr ihn mit dumpfer Stimme (da Hand halb vor dem Mund) an: „Mann, ich sollte Sie wegen Körperverletzung anzeigen!" -„Ich bin bloß hier entlang gegangen!", protestierte Snape schnaubend und packte meine Hand, um sie vom Gesicht herunterzuziehen. Sofort versuchte ich, das mit meiner freien rechten Hand zu verhindern. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendwer meine kaputte Nase sah!

„Bloß hier lang gegangen? Erzählen Sie das dem Nikolaus!", meinte ich etwas zickig und schlug auf seine Finger: „Hören Sie auf damit, ich kann das auch selbst heilen!" - „Lassen Sie mich das jetzt sehen, oder ich ziehe Ihnen Punkte ab!", drohte Snape und zog mit einem Ruck meine rechte Hand fort. Panisch umklammerte ich mit der Linken die Trümmer meiner Nase. Der Schmerz trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. So etwas konnte wirklich fies wehtun!

„Meine Nase! Lassen Sie mich los!" - „Tue ich, sobald ich Sie zusammengeflickt habe!" -„Ach, haben wir heute einen sozialen Tag oder was?"-„Sicher nicht, aber so wie ich Sie kenne, lassen Sie sich eher eine zweite Nase wachsen, als die alte wieder heil zu zaubern!" -„Pffffff!", machte ich beleidigt und wich zurück, damit Snape nicht an die Nase herankam. Er knurrte wütend und machte zwei große Schritte (*fledermausumhangweh*) auf mich zu.

„Merlin, sind Sie heute wieder berührungsängstlich!", murmelte er und es versetzte mir einen Stich.

„Bin ich gar nicht! Aber jetzt überlegen Sie mal ganz scharf, warum ich mich von IHNEN nicht gerne anfassen lasse!", schrie ich ihn an. Er zuckte ein winziges Stück zusammen und es tat mir sofort leid, ihn so angeschnauzt zu haben. Ich senkte schnell den Blick. „Tut mir Leid. War nicht so gemeint!" -„Ach nein?", fragte Snape und seine Stimme klang bitter. Als er erneut nach meiner Hand griff, leistete ich keinen Widerstand mehr. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Seh ich sehr zermatscht aus?", fragte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Snape lächelte schon wieder - wenn auch etwas spöttisch. „Irgendwie schon. Wollen Sie zu Madame Pomfrey oder soll ich..." -„Sie!", antwortete ich rasch. Ich hatte keine große Lust, den Krankenflügel wiederzusehen und außerdem vertraute ich Snape. Ja, so sehr wir uns auch gegenseitig aufregten, Vertrauen bestand zwischen uns schon seit Ende meines ersten Jahres auf Hogwarts. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf meine Nase und befahl: „_Episkey!_" Sofort breitete sich ein Kribbeln aus und ich spürte keine Schmerzen mehr.

„Danke!", rief ich ihm noch hinterher, als er schon am Ende des Ganges war. Dann fiel mir noch etwas ein: „Sir! **HEY SIR!**" Rasch spurtete ich hinter ihm her. Um ein Haar wäre ich wieder gegen ihn geprallt, denn Snape war direkt hinter der Kurve stehen geblieben. Er fing mich ab: „Was ist denn noch?" -„Ich wollte nur fragen, war es vorhin nur ein Scherz, als Sie meinten, Sie hätten nach der Stunde keine Zeit mehr?" -„Natürlich. Sie kennen mich, ich kann es einfach nicht unterlassen zu scherzen!", antwortete Snape mehr als sarkastisch und zog die Braue hoch. „Schon gut! War ja nur ne Frage. Warum mussten Sie denn so dringend weg, wenn man fragen darf?" Snape sah plötzlich mehr als unbehaglich drein: „Das geht Sie nichts an!" Und schon war er mal wieder verschwunden, eine brennend neugierige Amy hinter sich lassend. Ich war ganz wild darauf, herauszufinden, was Snapes Geheimnis war. Mein erstes Problem...

Das zweite Problem kam plötzlich und ohne, dass ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Als ich nachts in meinem Bett lag, träumte ich seit langem mal wieder von jemandem, dessen Schicksal mich immer wieder unfreiwillig beschäftigte...

..._Aufgeregt trat die Fünfzehnjährige von einem Bein aufs andere, während sie auf die Ankunft der Fünf wartete. Das Gras dämpfte die Geräusche ihrer Füße. Die schwarzen, fast hüftlangen Haare wehten im Wind der Bäume. Hier war sie also. England. Godric's Hollow. Warum es sie in diese Gegend verschlagen hatte, wußte sie nicht mehr. Aber sie war froh, dass sie den weiten Weg riskiert hatte. Sonst wäre sie IHM vielleicht nie begegnet...wie auf Kommando ertönte fünfmal ein „Plopp!" und schon hatten sich fünf Gestalten in einiger Entfernung manifestiert und kamen herüber. Zwei der Gestalten gingen Arm in Arm, und Amy wusste sofort, wer sie waren - aber sie begrüßte erst einmal den, den sie am besten kannte._

„_Sirius!", jubelte das Mädchen und sprang dem jungen Mann in die Arme. Der warf lachend das schulterlange Haar zurück und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund: „Hallo, mein Sonnenscheinchen. Na, bereit die großen Rumtreiber zu treffen?" Lachend wandte sie sich den vieren zu. Als erstes fiel ihr das Pärchen auf, das ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch war. Der Mann hatte in alle Richtungen verstrubbelte ebenholzfarbene Haare und grinste freundlich, als er Amy die Hand hinhielt: „Hallo. James Orion Potter, auch genannt Krone!" -„Amy... Roberts. Freut mich wirklich. Du musst Lily sein!"Die junge Frau wandte sich der älteren zu, die sie mit strahlend grünen Augen warm ansah: „Ja, die bin ich. Freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen und ich hoffe jetzt einfach, dass Sirius sich wenigstens bei dir benimmt." -„Na ja, so kann mans vielleicht noch nicht ausdrücken, aber ich bring ihn schon noch dazu...", antwortete die Jüngere schüchtern und brachte alle zum Lachen. Dann trat der nächste heran und hielt Amy die Hand hin. Seine Haare sahen dünn aus, aber das Lächeln war ehrlich und der etwas traurige Blick aus den hellen Augen machte ihn ihr direkt sympathisch - er hatte anscheinend auch schon vieles durchgemacht...wieviel, wusste sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. „Remus Lupin. Der auch mal Moony genannt wird. Wenn Sirius dich ärgert, komm ruhig zu mir." Amy grinste über die Zweideutigkeit dieses Satzes, aber sie antwortete trotzdem brav: „Hey, Remus. Ich werd ihn schon selbst irgendwie zähmen können! Hoffe ich..." Der Letzte der Gruppe hielt sich eher im Hintergrund, doch Amy trat kurz entschlossen zu ihm hin. Er war kleiner als die anderen (abgesehen von Lily) und hatte hellblondes Haar. „Dann bist du wohl Peter? Hi!" Sie schüttelten sich die Hände, aber Peter sagte nichts. Er fing nur an zu grinsen. Achselzuckend wandte sich Amy wieder Sirius zu: „Und du wolltest mir eure Lieblingsbar zeigen?" - „Na klar! Du wirst begeistert sein!", versprach der junge Black und beugte sich zu der fünf Jahre jüngeren herunter, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Sie errötete sofort und alle lachten. _

„_Tja, tut uns wirklich leid, aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause, sonst haben wir nachher vermutlich ein kleines Schreiproblem...", meinte James bedauernd. Lily nickte bestätigend und setzte hinzu: „Ich bin froh, wenn Harry aus dem Alter raus ist. Er ist wirklich permanent am Weinen...vielleicht vermisst er ja seinen Patenonkel, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als in Russland herumzustreunen?" Die Anklage im letzten Satz entschärfte sie mit einem lachenden Blick, der Sirius grinsen ließ: „Ich besuch euch so bald wie möglich...und bring Harry Motorrad fahren bei!" Wieder lachten alle. Dann verabschiedeten sich die Potters von den anderen und disapparierten gemeinsam..._

Ich wachte schweißgebadet auf. Es sollte das erste und zugleich letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass ich James und Lily Potter sah... Zitternd schwang ich die Füße aus dem Bett und rannte im Zimmer hin und her. Ständig schwirrten mir die Bilder im Kopf herum...Remus, Peter, James und Lily...und Sirius..._mein Sirius_!!!

Ich schlüpfte in Schuhe und Mantel und flüchtete aus meinem Zimmer. Ich wollte weg, einfach nur noch weg. Raus aus diesem Zimmer, raus aus der Schule, am besten einfach raus aus dem Land...

Das Schloss war menschenleer. Ich hatte zwar keine Zeit gehabt, noch auf die Uhr zu gucken, doch ich vermutete, dass es so ungefähr ein Uhr sein musste. Die Leute in den Gemälden, die noch auf waren, sahen mir milde überrascht hinterher, einer rief mich sogar zurück, aber ich hörte nicht auf zu laufen. Ich fing irgendwann an, zu rennen, die Flure entlang, die Stufen herunter, Trickstufe übersprungen, Geheimgang hier, Geheimtür da...es dauerte gerademal eine Minute, bis ich ins Freie trat. Der Himmel war sternenklar und ein eisiger Wind fuhr unter meinen Mantel und ließ mich erzittern. Mein Atem ging keuchend von der Anstrengung. Einen Moment stand ich da und sah zu den Sternen hoch, was mir auch nicht sonderlich half - der Sirius war deutlich zu sehen. Dann setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung und spurtete zu Hagrids Hütte, wo noch Licht brannte. Der Riese war immer freundlich zu mir gewesen. Nach dreimaligem Klopfen öffnete sich die Tür und Hagrids buschiger Kopf ragte heraus: „Amy! Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen? Un was is mit dir passiert?" Er öffnete einen Fingerspalt weiter. „Hey Hagrid!", grüßte ich schwach und war selbst entsetzt, wie weinerlich meine Stimme plötzlich klang. „Kann ich kurz reinkommen?" -„Ähmmmm...Amy, normalerweise gerne, aber ich...", fing er an und unterbrach sich, als plötzlich eine Stichflamme seine Wade ansengte. Geschockt sprang ich rückwärts, während Hagrid die Tränen in die Augen schossen vor unterdrücktem Schmerz. Bevor er mich aufhalten konnte, stürmte ich nach vorne und benutzte sofort den Aguamenti, um zu löschen. Als ich dann in der Wohnung stand und sah, wer das Feuer ausgelöst hatte, musste ich mich an Hagrid festklammern, um nicht prompt umzukippen. Vor mir, auf dem Boden, in einer _Holzhütte, _saß ein ungefähr dackelgroßes Ungetüm von einem Drachen.

_Ein Drache. Ein echter Drache. Das ist echt zuviel! _ Ich ging drei Schritte rückwärts und das war gut so, denn das Vieh spuckte schon wieder eine Flamme - diesmal genau in meine Richtung. „_Protego!_", schrie ich und schaffte es tatsächlich, gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Schild aufzubauen, um das Feuer abzuhalten. 

Hagrid stürzte in die Hütte zurück und warf Norbert eine Decke über den Kopf, in die dieser sich verstrickte und hinfiel. „Du hast ihn erschreckt!", meinte der Halbriese vorwurfsvoll zu mir. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich zur Tür - hier war nun wirklich kein Platz für meine Probleme.

„Ich werd besser wieder gehen. Aber Hagrid, bitte glaub mir, ich war bei Charlies ausgewachsenen Drachen...und das sind absolut _**keine**_ Kuscheltiere! Früher oder später wirst du ihn weggeben müssen! Besser früher, denn wenn einer der Lehrer Wind davon bekommt..." -„Du wirst es doch keinem sagen, oder?", bat Hagrid verzweifelt. „Natürlich nicht. Aber ich werde auch nicht warten, bis das Vieh groß genug ist, um dich ernsthaft zu verletzen! Und wenn ich es am Schwanz hier rausziehen muss!", warnte ich ihn ernsthaft. Er verschränkte die Arme: „Nenn ihn doch nicht Vieh! Das ist ziemlich verletzend, weißt du? Er heißt Norbert!" Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich gelacht. Aber so meinte ich nur: „Wie auch immer, ich geh dann mal wieder!" und zog die Tür hinter mir zu. Jetzt hatte ich noch ein Problem: ich musste Hagrid so schnell wie möglich davon überzeugen, sein Kuschelmonster loszulassen! Langsam schlug ich den Weg zurück ins Schloss ein, doch es war, als würde sich alles in mir dagegen sträuben. Zögernd wandte ich mich zum See um und lief in diese Richtung.

Das Ufer hier war nicht so flach wie es weiter südlich war, wo die Schüler sich an heißen Tagen in den Sand setzten und die Füße im Wasser baumeln ließen. Hier waren steinige Klippen, von denen aus man auf den zwei Meter tieferen See blicken konnte. Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an das letzte Weihnachtsfest, als ich Snape hierher nachgelaufen und versehentlich ins Wasser gestürzt war. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich an den Rand und ließ meine Beine über dem Abgrund hängen. Das Spiel des Wassers an den Felsen konnte mich nicht fesseln, immer wieder glitt mein Blick in die Sterne. Dort strahlte der Sirius, schön und unerreichbar - wie im echten Leben. Ich seufzte tief auf, ehe mich ein Geräusch herumfahren ließ. Eine Gestalt schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit, und ich betete, dass sie keinen Turban hatte...

„Schon wieder ein Regelverstoß von Ihrer Seite. Sie zwingen einen wirklich, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, Roberts!", knurrte eine altbekannte Stimme. Ich entspannte mich etwas, es war ja nur Snape. Vor dem fürchtete ich mich nicht.

„Guten Abend, Sir. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass noch jemand auf ist!", erwiderte ich und versuchte, die weinerliche Stimme von vorhin mit Kaltschnäuigkeit zu überspielen. Es klappte natürlich nicht.

Snape stutzte, trat näher und ließ sich neben mir nieder, als wären wir Vertraute.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er in beruhigendem Ton. Ich wandte rasch das Gesicht ab. Er war ein Lehrer, ein gefühlskalter Mensch, ein ziemliches Arschloch...und momentan der einzige, den ich zum Reden hatte. Ich seufzte nochmal und flüsterte: „Hab schlecht geträumt." Er blieb stumm._ Andere hätten mich jetzt in den Arm genommen, oder mir wenigstens über die Schulter gestrichen.._

„Ich habe wieder von etwas geträumt, das früher mal gewesen ist, und jetzt nicht mehr. Hat nicht grade sehr gut getan." - „Das war bloß ein Traum, Roberts. Man kann nicht immer nur gute Erinnerungen haben." Natürlich verstand er mich mal wieder nicht. _Hey, er ist ja auch Snape! Was hast du erwartet? Mitgefühl?_ „Ich rede von Sirius Black. Sie haben doch gesagt, Sie kannten ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte ich und traute mich zum ersten Mal, ihn anzusehen. Jetzt würde ich keine Träne hervorkommen lassen. Nicht solange er neben mir saß.

Snapes Augen wurden bei meinen Worten zu Schlitzen, die Augenbrauen stießen fast zusammen. Mit hasserfüllter Stimme antwortete er: „Ja, ich kannte ihn. Und ich habe nie verstanden, was die Mädchen an diesem arroganten und hirnlosen Schönling gefunden haben!" - „Also haben Sie ihn hier auf Hogwarts kennengelernt", vermutete ich. Er nickte bloß. „Aber Sir, als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, hatte er seine Arroganz schon abgelegt. Und dumm war er auch nicht, nur faul. Außerdem so geschickt im Umgang mit Frauen, dass er fast jede um den Finger wickeln konnte." -„Auch Sie?", wollte Snape wissen. „Auch mich", bestätigte ich leise. „Ich denke, an mir hat ihn am meisten fasziniert, dass ich, genau wie er früher, mit 15 Jahren schon so selbstständig war."

Snape ließ ein abfälliges Schnauben hören: „Ich denke eher, am meisten hat ihn Ihre Schönheit fasziniert." Ich sah ihn rasch an, war das jetzt ernst gemeint gewesen? Seiner verbitterten Miene nach zu urteilen, ja.

„Kann auch sein. Jedenfalls habe ich von dem Tag geträumt, als er mich seinen besten Freunden vorstellte. James' Frau war auch dabei, eine sehr liebe Person. Sie wissen wohl, dass ich von James Potter rede?" Der Tränkemeister versteifte sich, aber ich bemerkte es nur am Rande. Er grunzte zustimmend, und ich erzählte weiter.

„Sie hieß Lily. Lange rote Haare, Harrys grüne Augen und genauso klein wie ich. Man musste sie einfach gern haben. Vielleicht kennen Sie sie auch? Ich glaube, sie war mit den Rumtreibern auf Hogwarts." - „Ich... kannte sie." Seine Stimme war so leise geworden, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Anscheinend hatte ich einen wunden Punkt erwischt. War Snape etwa in Lily verliebt gewesen? Er klang fast genauso, wie ich, wenn ich von Sirius sprach: sehnsüchtig und verletzt. Also musste es wohl so gewesen sein. Ich spürte einen Stich...wie einfach wäre es jetzt gewesen, sich gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen und gemeinsam zu trauern, und wie unendlich schwierig war es in Wirklichkeit!

„Was machen Sie überhaupt hier draußen? Sagen Sie bloß nicht, Sie haben auch schlecht geschlafen!", lenkte ich schnell ab. Wir hatten genug in Erinnerungen gelitten. Alle beide.

Er drehte mir den Kopf zu und betrachtete mich aus schwarzen Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Snape schließlich antwortete: „Das geht Sie eigentlich nichts an." -„Und uneigentlich?!" Ich blinzelte unschuldig, als er die Augen verdrehte. „Sie sind viel zu neugierig, wissen Sie das?" - „Ich glaube, das hat mir schon mal jemand gesagt, ja. Also, ich hab Ihnen ja schon gesagt, warum ich hier bin. Es wäre nur fair, wenn Sie mir jetzt Ihren Grund sagen würden." „Ich bin aber nicht fair, dass sollten Sie eigentlich wissen." -„Höchste Zeit, dass zu ändern!", befand ich und sah mit Verwunderung, dass er ziemlich ertappt aussah. Eine eisige Böe ließ mich zittern. Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Körper und wartete.

Snape starrte stumm über das Wasser, um sich zu sammeln. „Also gut. Sie dürfen nicht lachen. Klar?", verlangte er. Ich nickte rasch. Er wollte grade anfangen, als er sah, wie ich zitterte. „Wir sollten besser reingehen, soinst liegen Sie morgen schon wieder im Krankenflügel." Also standen wir auf und wanderten Seite an Seite zum Schloss zurück, während Snape endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Ich gehe schon seit ein paar Tagen immer hierher, um etwas zu beobachten." -„Und was genau? Doch nicht den Riesenkraken, oder?" - „Natürlich nicht. Es ist Ihnen sicher noch nicht aufgefallen, aber seit einiger Zeit hat sich wohl hier in der Nähe irgendwo ein sehr seltener Vogel eingenistet." Snape war also nicht nur Tränkepanscher, sondern auch noch Vogelbeobachter? Ich zog in Snape-Manier meine Augenbraue hoch, was er mit derselben Geste quittierte.

„Sie glauben mir nicht?" - „Bei allem Respekt, ich halte Sie nicht unbedingt für den Naturburschen!", antwortete ich und stieß das Portal auf. Er schnaubte: „Roberts, nur weil ich mich für eine seltene Vogelrasse interessiere, bin ich nicht gleich Naturschützer! Es sind mehr die Eier, die mich interessieren. Eine mächtige Zaubertrankzutat."

Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn forschend an. „Welche Vogelart meinen Sie denn?" Snape blieb wie ich stehen und sah sich kurz um, ob irgendwer zuhörte.

„Ein schwarzer Schwan. Eigentlich kommt er hier in Europa recht selten vor, eher in Australien und Neuseeland. Er wird auch Trauerschwan genannt und seine Eier sind blassgrün." Ich erstickte beinahe an einem plötzlichen Kicheranfall. Snape beobachtete mich seit Tagen bei meinen mehr als peinlichen Flugversuchen!!! Was für eine Ironie! Er sah ziemlich beleidigt aus: „Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie nicht lachen!" -„Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Aber, ich fürchte...", ich musste mich zwingen, weiterzuatmen, „ich fürchte, auf die Eier können Sie lange warten!" - „Wieso?", wollte er patzig wissen. Ich musste mich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht aufgrund seiner beleidigten Miene erneut loszulachen.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist der Schwan, den Sie meinen, momentan noch der einzige in diesem Gebiet, und deshalb ist es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er Eier legt." - „Warum?" Ich starrte ihn an: „Äh, Sir...haben Sie etwa noch nie von dieser Geschichte mit Bienchen und Blümchen gehört?" Er packte mich mit festem Griff an den Schultern und schüttelte mich kurz ungeduldig: „Hören Sie auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen! Ich meinte, warum wissen Sie, dass dieser Schwan momentan der Einzige hier ist?" Ich drückte ihn zurück, was natürlich nur funktionierte, weil er von selbst zurückging, und antwortete: „Tja, ich bin mir jedenfalls ziemlich sicher. Sie haben auch nach der Stunde heute nach ihm Ausschau gehalten, stimmts? Versuchen Sie doch mal, ihn morgens vor dem Unterricht zu sehen. Da ist die beste Gelegenheit." Und mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen ließ ich ihn stehen und spazierte zu meinem Zimmer, bevor er mir noch Hauspunkte abziehen konnte.


	26. Chapter 26

blue eye: Du hast ja so recht, ich bin ein mieses schwein, euch so lang versauern zu lassen! Keine Ausreden diesmal! Schandee über mich!

**Kapitel 25**

**-Ein Racheakt wird angekündigt-**

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich gähnend bereits um sechs Uhr früh am Fenster, da Snape mich erwartete. Ich schloss die Augen und verwandelte mich ohne allzu große Schwierigkeiten in einen schwarzen Schwan, was meinem Habichtskauz einen sehr ungläubigen Blick entlockte. Dann schwang ich mich mit leisen Schwingen zum Fenster hinaus in die kühle Morgenluft und rauschte hinunter zu den Ländereien, um mich dem See vom Wald aus zu nähern. Dabei kam ich auch über Hagrids Hütte vorbei und sah den Halbriesen, wie er gerade einen riesigen Eimer voll Hühnerblut in die Hütte trug. Unbedacht schüttelte ich den Kopf und geriet kurz ziemlich ins Trudeln. _Mist! Ich muss mir wirklich nochmal klar machen, dass Gleichgewicht beim Fliegen das A und O ist!_  
Dann schoss ich über den See und sah am Ufer tatsächlich Snape stehen, der meinen Bewegungen mit seinen schwarzen Augen folgte. Ich versuchte, möglichst mayestätisch zu wirken und segelte langsam auf ihn zu. Er stand am seichten Ufer, sodass ich etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihm auf dem See aufsetzte und auf der Wasseroberfläche dahinglitt. Es machte unheimlich Spaß, Snape zu beobachten, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Ich fixierte ihn ebenso wie er mich. Den rechten Fuß hatte er vor den linken gestellt und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte im Wind. So würden sich Muggel wohl einen typischen Zauberer vorstellen. Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung sank er auf die Knie und ließ mich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Dann warf er etwas vor mir ins Wasser. Ich sah es skeptisch an: Brotkrümel. Also ehrlich! Er versuchte, mich mit Brotkrümeln zu locken! Ich legte den Kopf schief und kam langsam näher geglitten. Die Lockmittel ließ ich natürlich links liegen. Snape verharrte ganz still, während ich ein Stück links von ihm an Land watschelte.  
Ich tat, als putze ich mein Gefieder, und beobachtete ihn dabei heimlich. Er blieb sitzen, wo er war, wie eine Statue, die nicht zu atmen brauchte. Gerade hatte ich beschlossen, ihm eine gute Show geliefert zu haben, da kam plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Wald, weit von uns entfernt, aber sichtbar. Ich flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln und stieß einen lauten Ruf aus. Snape fuhr herum, wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Er fluchte laut und erhob sich, um hinter dem Vermummten herzueilen - der mit Sicherheit Quirrell war. Ich breitete währenddessen die Schwingen aus und stieß in die Höhe, um so rasch wie möglich in mein Zimmer zurückzukehren. Es wurde so langsam Zeit für das Frühstück.

_Quirrell, dieser intrigante, falsche Mistkerl! Immer taucht er zum falschen Zeitpunkt auf! Jetzt hat er mir so die Show vermasselt. Hoffentlich wird Snape nicht misstrauisch, wenn ich auch zu spät zum Frühstück komme. _Ich zog mir rasch frische (trockene) Kleidung an und verschwand aus meinem Zimmer.  
Keine drei Minuten später ließ ich mich ausgepowert neben dem schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister nieder. „Verschlafen!", murmelte ich, als ich seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte.  
„Sind Sie etwa wieder nachts durch die Weltgeschichte gewandert, wegen Ihrer _schlimmen_ Albträume?", wollte er höhnisch wissen. Quirrell neben uns schien plötzlich aufzuhorchen. „Nein, ich hab nur verschlafen! Ich hatte keinen Albtraum!", meinte ich nachdrücklich und versuchte, Snape unauffällig klarzumachen, dass Quirrell lauschte. Er nickte kurz, ganz sachte, und aß weiter als wäre nichts geschehen.  
Ich wollte mir auch grade auftun, als die Post kam. Tausende von Eulen zogen wie (fast) jeden Tag über die Tische hinweg, und dieses Mal entdeckte ich meinen Habichtskauz und Snapes Waldkauz mitten im Gedränge. Beide ließen identische, dicke Umschläge auf unsere Teller fallen und zogen wieder ab. Snape und ich wechselten einen fragenden Blick, dann öffneten wir die Briefe.

_Liebe Amy,_

_ich habe Severus bereits 3 Mal denselben Brief geschrieben, denn es betrifft ihn ebenso wie dich. Es ist dringend notwendig, dass wir uns treffen, und zwar sobald wie möglich. Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt und etwas herausgefunden, das mir höchst beunruhigend erscheint. Es geht um letztes Jahr, ihr wisst schon was ich meine. Draconis hat mich am 2. aufgesucht. Der Bruder des verstorbenen Vampirs hat ihm gegenüber geschworen, den Mörder ausfindig zu machen. Ihr seht hoffentlich ein, dass wir unter sechs Augen reden müssen. Kommt sobald wie möglich nach London, Tower Bridge. Sev kennt den Weg ja, er wird dich mitnehmen können. Brooks ist momentan unter falscher Gestalt in Rumänien, wo sie heimliche Absprachen mit dem Fürsten trifft. Dessen Tochter darf sie natürlich nicht wiedererkennen, daher herrscht völlige Funkstille zwischen uns. Beigefügt findest du Informationen zu genanntem Bruder und einen Londoner Stadtplan. _  
_Ich werde euch erwarten. _  
_Billy_

Ich starrte ungefähr eine Minute lang auf die Unterschrift, bis Snape mich anstieß. Hochblickend, bemerkte ich seine finstere Miene. Ich nickte unauffällig in Richtung Tür und stand auf. Draußen im Flur wartete ich und ließ ein paar Nachzügler vorbeigehen, bevor Snape erschien. Wir begannen gleichzeitig.  
„Haben Sie auch..."  
„Ich habe..."  
Resigniert zuckte er die Achseln: „Sie zuerst." Ich nickte und setzte noch einmal an: „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir ziemliche Probleme bekommen, mit diesem Bruder. Ach und ich wollte Sie fragen: woher will Billy wissen, wann wir aufkreuzen?" - „Wir haben uns eine recht gut funktionierende Methode ausgedacht. Haben Sie die beiden Zahlen bemerkt, die in Ihrem Brief vorkamen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schaute noch einmal nach. Tatsächlich, in dem Text waren nur zwei Zahlen geschrieben: 3 und 2. Snape fuhr fort: „Wir sollen am 3. Februar nach London kommen." - „Aber...das ist schon nächste Woche Montag!", protestierte ich. „Ich kann nicht einfach den Unterricht schwänzen!" - „Müssen Sie auch nicht, denn Sie werden mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit im Bett liegen, die dringend der Pflege eines Zaubertrankgenies bedarf!" Ich konnte mir einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen. „und wo bekommen wir auf die Schnelle ein Zaubertrankgenie her?" Er fand den Kommentar nach seinem missbilligenden Blick wohl nicht sehr amüsant. „Sie wissen aber schon, dass diese Angelegenheit mehr als gefährlich werden könnte? Der Vampir will _Sie _jagen und ich denke, er wird nicht lange brauchen, das herauszufinden. Eigentlich muss er nur Angelica fragen." Ich zischte bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens leise. „Mir kam diese Frau von Anfang an komisch vor und genau das war sie auch. Komisch und hinterhältig und ein verteufeltes Biest!", meinte ich hasserfüllt. Er zog die Brauen hoch: „So kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht, Miss Roberts!" Ich zuckte nur die Schultern. „Also, nehmen Sie mich dann Montagmorgen mit nach London und dort treffen wir Billy." Er nickte kurz und verabschiedete sich: „Ziehen Sie sich möglichst wenig an und Sie werden niemandem auffallen." Ich starrte ihm nach, während er in Richtung Kerker verschwand. Schüttelte den Kopf, drehte mich um und ging zum Unterricht.

_**Quirrell:**_

_„Offensichtlich haben die beiden noch Probleme von meiner ‚Rettung' aus den Verliesen des Draconis-Fürsten. Dann werden sie also nächsten Montag fort sein. Vermutlich den gesamten Tag..."_, murmelte Voldemort zu sich und trat aus der Wandnische hervor. Wenn diese beiden weg waren, stand ihm nur noch Dumbledore im Weg. Er wusste bereits, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikam, die anderen Flüche kannte er auch: die Zeit war nahe, sich den Stein der Weisen endlich zu holen. Und Potter zu erledigen. Dann würde er Amilia ein für alle Mal in das Geheimnis ihrer Familie einweihen, das dieser Narr geheimgehalten hatte - und sie würde ihm dienen, wie es fast alle ihrer Art getan hatten...

_**Amy:**_

Bevor der Montag kam, traf mich - oder besser gesagt, Gryffindor - noch ein Schicksalsschlag. Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, zwei der Kandidaten für die Hauspokal-Sicherung, wurden jeweils fünfzig Punkte abgezogen, weil sie Samstagnacht auf dem Astronomieturm erwischt worden waren. Außerdem bekam auch noch Neville Longbottom fünfzig abgezogen, da er ihnen gefolgt war, und von einer Sekunde auf die andere lag Gryffindor im Kampf um den Hauspokal ganz hinten. Mir persönlich machte das nicht wirklich viel aus, aber Harry, Hermine und Neville wurden von allen gemieden und verdammt. Mir taten sie leid, denn wie ich erfahren hatte, als ich Hagrid am Sonntagabend besuchte, wollten sie lediglich Norbert wegschaffen. Und das war, meiner Ansicht nach, so ungefähr zweihundert Punkte wert.  
Leider sah McGonagall das etwas anders, und als ich sie am selben Abend darauf ansprach, bekam ich eine Strafpredigt, wie ich sie seit meiner Zeit im Waisenhaus nicht mehr gehört hatte.  
Völlig vernichtet erfuhr ich, dass alle drei gemeinsam mit Malfoy (der, dumm wie er war, sich auch noch hatte erwischen lassen) am Freitagabend zur Strafarbeit zu Hagrid gehen mussten. Ich befürchtete stark, dass sie mit ihm in den Wald geschickt wurden, denn was sonst wäre für McGonagall eine angemessene Strafarbeit?  
Am Montag dann war ich dermaßen hibbelig, dass ich bereits um fünf Uhr morgens komplett angezogen (übrigens, wie Snape es verlangt hatte, mit wenig Kleidung) aus meiner Tür spazierte - und prompt mit Quirrell zusammen stieß.  
„Ups, entschuldigen Sie, Professor, das wollte ich nicht!" Der Angesprochene starrte mich nur fassungslos an, und ich tadelte: „Herr Professor, _das_ sind aber nicht meine Augen!" Er stammelte irgendwas, doch ich verstand ihn nicht und winkte bloß fröhlich über die Schulter, bevor ich um die Ecke verschwand.

_**Quirrell:**_

„M..Mylord? Habt Ihr gesehen, was ich...?" - „_Natürlich, du Dummkopf! Worauf wartest du? Schick Dumbledore den Brief!" _„Nein, Mylord, ich kann doch nicht..." - „_Was? Du kannst nicht? Warum denn bitte?" - _„Er wird nicht auf den Brief achten, Mylord. Snape hat ihn gestern von dem Ausflug der beiden informiert, und Dumbledore wird das Schloss erst verlassen, wenn er seine Nichte sicher wieder hier weiß. Das hat er gestern wortwörtlich versprochen." Eine lange Weile herrschte Stille, bevor die Stimme Voldemorts antwortete: „_Nun, dann müssen wir unseren Einbruch wohl verschieben. Aber wir müssen beide aus dem Schloss schaffen, Onkel und Nichte. Sie würden uns sonst Ärger bereiten."_  
„Ja, Mylord."

_**Amy:**_

Ich lehnte am Portal und sah in den noch ziemlich dunklen Himmel.  
Das Gefühl von bevorstehender Gefahr trog mich selten. Und wenn ich an den heutigen Tag dachte, der vor mir - vor uns - lag, dann ergriff mich dieses Gefühl mit einer Vehemenz, vor der ich zurückschreckte.  
„Amy Roberts?" Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr ich zu dem Sprecher herum, der sich als Snape herausstellte. Ich legte mir eine Hand aufs wild schlagende Herz und keuchte: „Tun. Sie. Das. NIE. Wieder!" Aber Snape antwortete nicht, stattdessen sah er an meiner offenen, schwarzen Lederjacke herunter, zu dem fast offen getragenen schwarzen Bikini-Oberteil, vor dem eine lange Goldkette baumelte, bis zu dem kurzen, ebenfalls schwarzen Rock. Er schluckte und innerlich gratulierte ich mir dazu, Severus Snape die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Ich grinste und hauchte im verführerischsten Ton: „Sie wollten doch, dass ich mir wenig anziehe, Siiiiir!" Er wurde zartrot und schien sich über diese Schwäche zu ärgern. „Ich sagte wenig. Sie haben so gut wie gar nichts an. Und außerdem", er holte Luft, „außerdem habe ich das nicht gesagt, weil ich es _wollte_!" - „Also ich weiß nicht. Immerhin sind Sie auch nur ein Mann!", antwortete ich keck, was ihm einen bösen Blick entlockte. „Gehen wir!", antwortete Snape bloß und vermied es, mir irgendwo hinzusehen. _Niedlich, er tut so, als hätte er sowas noch nie gesehen!_  
Denn gesamten Weg bis zur Appariergrenze foppte ich ihn.  
„Siiiiir? Kann es sein, dass Sie ein bisschen verklemmt sind?"  
„Nein! Und jetzt geben Sie Ruhe, oder ich beweise Ihnen das Gegenteil!"  
„Pffffff...."  
„Was hatte dieses Geräuschdenn jetzt zu bedeuten?!?"  
„Das ich mir das nicht wirklich vorstellen kann...ich meine, dass ausgerechnet Sie über eine _Schülerin _herfallen..."  
„Roberts, Sie wollen in so vielen Dingen eine Ausnahme machen, warum nicht auch hier?"  
„Sir? Sie sind sich schon bewusst, dass Sie mir grade ziemliche Avancen machen, oder?"  
„Unsinn. Ich mache niemandem Avancen!"  
„Na, das erklärt eine ganze Menge..."  
„Wie schon gesagt: Sie sind unerträglich neugierig. Was interessiert Sie mein Liebesleben? Ich frage doch auch nicht, was da zwischen Ihnen und Charles Weasley läuft!"  
Ich blieb erbost stehen (wir waren sowieso da) und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: „Gut, denn da läuft nichts und ist auch nichts gelaufen! Glauben Sie, das das am Weihnachtstag zwischen uns sonst passiert wäre?" Snapes Miene war plötzlich verbittert: „Verstehe. Also, wenn Weasley nicht der Grund für deinen Rückzieher am nächsten Tag war, wird mir einiges klar." Mir blieb beinahe der Mund offen stehen. Dachte er jetzt etwa noch, ich hätte zurückgezogen, weil ich _ihn nicht leiden konnte_? Doch wohl hoffentlich nicht! Dass Snape plötzlich zum Du übergewechselt war, wunderte mich nicht - dieses Gespräch hatte schon lange die Schüler-Lehrer-Grenze überschritten.  
„Ich hab zurückgezogen, weil ich kalte Füße bekommen hab. Weil ich genau wusste, dass Albus Ärger bekommen hätte, wenn das mit uns herausgekommen wäre. Und ich habe nicht, ich wiederhole, NICHT zurückgezogen, weil ich dich nicht leiden kann!" Snape starrte mich offenbar etwas irritiert ob dieses ‚Geständnisses' an. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder zur Maske. „Kommst du jetzt oder muss ich alleine los?" Er bot mir den Arm an und ich legte meine Hand darauf. Allerdings mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch noch lange nicht beendet war. Und solange es noch im Raum stand, würden wir nicht ungezwungen miteinander umgehen können. Das spürte ich.

_**Snape:**_

Vor ihm stand nun jemand, den er nur schwer als Amy Roberts identifizieren konnte: mit äußerst aufreizendem Outfit und dazu noch sehr schwarz geschminkten Augen sah sie eher aus wie eine dieser Edel-Vampirdamen, denen kein Kleidungsstück zu klein war. Nur besser. Und die stahlblauen Augen passten perfekt. Am liebsten hätte Severus Amy gepackt und ihr gezeigt, dass er auch weniger verklemmt sein konnte, doch das hätte nur aufgehalten - und ihn seine Stelle als Lehrer gekostet.  
Die Unterhaltung über den Weihnachtsabend hatte er bisher absichtlich vermieden, doch nun sprach sie ihn offen darauf an und meinte auch noch, dass sie ihn leiden konnte. Was sollte das? Warum musste diese vermaledeite Person ihn nur immer wieder so aus dem Konzept bringen? _Es hat sich...gut angefühlt, als sie mir das gesagt hat. Sie hat sehr ehrlich geklungen...aber das kannst du ja auch, wenn du vorm Dunklen Lord stehst..._  
Severus konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Ziel und apparierte mit Roberts am Arm.

_**Amy:**_

Per Seit-an-Seit-Apparation gelangten wir schließlich in ein schmales Gässchen mitten im Herzen Londons. Und natürlich - wie hätte es auch anders sein können - regnete es wie aus Eimern. Ganze Sturzbäche sickerten die Gullys hinab. Es dauerte etwas, bis wir zu einer größeren Straße kamen, die ich erkannte. „Von hier aus ist es kein langer Weg mehr zu meinem alten Waisenhaus...", murmelte ich zu mir, doch Snape hatte die Worte trotzdem verstanden: „Sie meinen das, wo Sie vor Russland gelebt haben?" Ich nickte kurz und er fragte nicht weiter, sondern zog mich einfach in eine andere Straße. Dass Snape wieder zum Siezen übergegangen war, verwirrte mich ein bisschen, aber ich beschloss, einfach mitzuspielen.  
„Sir, Ihnen ist doch klar, dass wir grade in eine völlig falsche Richtung laufen? Zur Tower Bridge geht es da lang!" -„Roberts, Bill schreibt mir nicht zum ersten Mal. Er darf den Ort der Vampire in keinem Brief benennen, daher schreibt er immer Tower Bridge, wenn er den Fürstensitz meint. Ich weiß, wo es langgeht!", fauchte Snape. „Schon gut, man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen. Woher soll ich das auch wissen?", gab ich patzig zurück, doch er ignorierte mich einfach und lief weiter, bis er vor einem kleinen Schuppen stehen blieb. Meine Härchen richteten sich auf - hier war ein Ort der Magie.  
Die Scheiben sahen eingeschlagen aus, und wenn man von außen hindurchsah, konnte man auf dem Boden Scherben und leere Kisten erkennen, doch als Snape die Tür aufstieß und mit mir im Schlepptau eintrat, standen wir plötzlich in einem sauberen, hell ausgekleideten Zimmer, in dem nichts war als eine Tür an der Wand gegenüber. Sie war sehr elegant und altmodisch, mit einem dicken Goldrahmen, und sah eher aus wie ein mannshohes Gemälde, das die Schlacht der Vampire 1765 zeigte. Ich wollte darauf zugehen, als Snape mich am Arm festhielt und laut in den Raum sprach: „Ich bin Severus Snape, Tränkemeister. Schriftlich eingeladen worden von Bill Barkins zu einem Gespräch unter sechs Augen mit Amy Roberts, die ihn ebenfalls kennt. Lasst ihr uns passieren?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.  
„Ähhhhm... hier ist niemand, Sir!" Kaum hatte ich ausgesprochen, landete direkt neben uns ein Mann in langem schwarzen Mantel elegant und fast lautlos auf den Füßen. Ich schrie kurz erschrocken auf, bevor ich den Kopf in den Nacken legte: auf die beträchtliche Zimmerhöhe hatte ich bisher gar nicht geachtet. Offenbar hatte der Vampir zwischen den Pfosten dort gekauert. Ich sah ihn mir an, während auch sein Blick an mir entlangglitt. Er war eher klein, nur ein Stück größer als ich, und kaum bemuskelt. Man hätte ihn vielleicht für einen 16jährigen Jungen halten können, wäre sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht der eines ernsten und abgehärteten Mannes gewesen. Er verzog kein einziges Mal die Miene, bis er Snape ansah_. Dem_ nickte er natürlich kurz zu!  
„Willkommen zurück, Snape. Woher kommt sie?" Die Stimme des Vampirs klang kratzig und nicht so melodiös wie Brooks', trotzdem gefiel sie mir irgendwie. Nur die Unhöflichkeit nicht so sehr. Ich beschloss, darauf selbst zu antworten: „Hallo, mein Name ist Amy Roberts. Ich komme von Hogwarts, genauso wie Sn...Professor Snape, und ich kenne Billy ganz gut. Er hat mir auch geschrieben, dass ich kommen soll." -„Hogwarts? Ich dachte, Dumbledore lässt uns nicht auf sein heiliges Schloss!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Schon als ich Billy kennengelernt hatte, hatte er mich für eine Vampirin gehalten. „Tja, das mag wohl auch so sein, aber zufällig bin ich ein Mensch und seine Ururururgroßnichte." Der Vampir zuckte zurück und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, was mich doch überraschte. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Albus hier wirklich so sehr gehasst wurde. Snape trat zwischen uns: „Billy wird dir bestätigen, dass sie nicht so ist wie Albus. Ich wäre dir jetzt verbunden, wenn du uns durchlassen könntest, Lorkan!" - „Wie du willst, Snape. Aber sei gewarnt, wenn sie irgendetwas anstellt, werde ich da sein. Und sie wird dafür büßen." -„Das wird sie!", bestätigte Snape und ich verkniff mir ein Schnauben und folgte ihm endlich durch die Tür.  
Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich diesen Vampir nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 26**

**-Amys Blutsgeheimnis-**

Der Schuppen entpuppte sich als eine Villa, die mithilfe von unzähligen Zaubern mitten in der Stadt versteckt worden war. Die protzige Innenausstattung war der in Rumänien so ähnlich, dass ich teilweise Angst bekam, einem alten Bekannten zu begegnen.  
Wir kamen an einer Gruppe von Vampiren vorbei, die bei unserem Geruch sofort innehielten und sich nach uns umsahen. Zwei davon sahen wie Zwillinge aus, mit schwarzen, langen Zöpfen und grünen Augen, die Frau, die dabei stand, leckte sich über die stark geschminkten Lippen und fuhr sich durchs platinblonde Haar. „Severus Snape. Wen schleppst du uns denn da an?", wollte sie wissen, ihre fast silbrigen Augen schienen mich ähnlich zu durchbohren wie die des Tränkemeisters. Snape blieb stehen und ich streckte höflich die Hand aus: „Amy Roberts! Nein, ich bin keine von euch!" Die Vampire stutzten kurz, dann brachen die Zwillinge in Gelächter aus und die Frau zeigte grinsend die Zähne, als sie meine Hand fest ergriff: „Mein Name ist Morgana, diese beiden sind Stephan und Stephano. Du bist sehr mutig, kleine Amy, dich hierher zu begeben. Aber zumindest hat Severus dir schon ein paar Tipps gegeben, um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen." Sie sah an mir herunter, ebenso musterte ich sie: die Vampirin steckte in roten Stiefeln und einem schwarzen Anzug aus Lack und Leder. Ich schluckte kurz, na wenigstens würde ich hier wohl kaum auffallen.  
„Morgana. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist!", mischte sich Snape plötzlich ein und drängte mich so unauffällig wie möglich zurück - doch blieb sein Verhalten natürlich trotzdem nicht unbemerkt. Die blonde Vampirin lachte kurz auf: „Keine Angst, Severus, ich werde sie schon nicht beißen. Obwohl-", sie warf mir einen kecken Blick zu, „das Angebot steht. Wenn es dir hier gefällt..."- „Nein, nein. Aber, äh, danke trotzdem!", winkte ich rasch ab und stolperte ein bisschen gegen Snapes feste Brust hinter mir. Seine Hände legten sich besitzergreifend auf meine Schultern und er schob mich an den erneut lachenden Vampiren vorbei den Gang entlang. „Hat die das ernst gemeint?", wollte ich leise zischelnd wissen, was von einem weiteren Lachen quittiert wurde. _Natürlich, das scharfe Gehör der Vampire._  
Snape lehnte sich nach vorne, ich spürte wie sein Atem meine Wange streifte: „Nein. Aber hätten Sie eine andere Antwort gegeben, hätte aus dem Spiel Ernst werden können. Vampire haben ihre ganz eigenen Sitten. Morgana ist besonders undurchschaubar, und alt. Sie ist eine der ältesten hier." Ich nickte leicht: „Sie ist seltsam!" - „Ja, aber das sind eigentlich alle Vampire. Man gewöhnt sich daran." -„Kein Wunder, dass Sie sich dran gewöhnt haben. Sie sind ja auch seltsam!", gab ich etwas gehässig zurück.  
„AMY! SEV! Da seid ihr ja endlich!", brüllte es plötzlich und schon wurden wir - ehe ich überhaupt mitbekam, wie und warum - in ein angrenzendes Zimmer gezerrt.  
Als ich wieder zu Atem kam, standen Snape und ich zusammengequetscht in der Mitte eines großen, dunklen Zimmers, das angefüllt war mit Schriftrollen in Regalen, einem Schreibtisch und einer riesigen Sitzecke. Kurz gesagt, es sah aus wie eine Bibliothek. Und vor uns stand Billy, die flüssig-blauen Augen durchbohrten uns beinahe. Snape räusperte sich, und daran, dass ich die Vibration im Rücken spürte, merkte ich, dass ich mich an ihn lehnte. Rasch machte ich drei große Schritte vorwärts und fiel erstmal Billy um den Hals. „Falls du grade versuchst, mich zu erwürgen - das klappt nicht!", ächzte der.  
„Stell dich nicht so an! Ich hab dich halt vermisst!", antwortete ich grummelnd und ließ ihn frei. „Ja, das hat wohl jeder hier bemerkt!", kommentierte Snape schneidend.  
„Wie auch immer, ich habe euch ja wegen etwas wirklich Wichtigem hergeholt!", beeilte sich Billy, einen Streit zu verhindern und bugsierte mich zu der Sitzecke, wo sich bereits der Tränkemeister niedergelassen hatte. „Setzt euch erstmal hin!"  
Ich wollte mich schmollend auf das andere Sofa setzen, doch Billy vereitelte es, indem er mir einen „sanften" Stoß versetzte - der mich auf Snapes Schoß beförderte.  
„BILLY!", kiekste ich und war mal wieder hochrot angelaufen, bevor Snape mich von sich herunter zur Seite schob. „Setzen Sie sich und seien Sie einfach mal still! Also, Billy, hast was neues über diesen Vampir rausgefunden?", ergriff mein Lehrer ungeduldig das Wort.  
Der braunhaarige Vampir ließ sich uns gegenüber nieder und begann mit einem Vortrag.  
„Also, hier erstmal die Fakten: Amy hat ja, wie ihr beide wisst, im letzten Frühjahr den rumänischen Vampir Lukan aus Notwehr heraus erstochen. Jetzt hat sein Bruder Igor davon erfahren und anscheinend rasend vor Wut verlangt, man solle ihm die Mörder liefern. Natürlich hat Fürst Draconis veranlasst, dass Angelica, die kleine Schlange, die Klappe hält, aber er kann nicht ewig verhindern, dass Igor von uns erfährt. Also wollte ich euch schonmal informieren, dass wir Amy früher oder später bei uns verstecken müssen - nämlich sobald Igor erfährt, dass sie seinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen -" An dieser Stelle warf Snape Billy einen wütenden Blick zu, während ich mal wieder zusammenzuckte bei der Erinnerung an den ersten Menschen (bzw. Vampir), den ich umgebracht hatte. Billy räusperte sich unbehaglich: „Ich meine, dass sie die ist, die er sucht. Brooks ist wie gesagt grade in Rumänien und wird uns ein Zeichen schicken, sobald Igor Anzeichen macht, zu verschwinden. Dann werde ich dich, Severus, kontaktieren und du bringst Amy zu einem Versteck in die Nähe von Loch Ness." - „Loch Ness? Was soll ich denn in Loch Ness? Ich bin mitten in den Vorbereitungen für meinen UTZ!", empörte ich mich. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass ich da abhaue, ich meine, viel mehr Chancen gibt's für mich nicht!" - „Einverstanden. Sobald du dein Zeichen gibst, mach ich mich auf den Weg", unterbrach mich Snape ruhig. Ich starrte ihn an: „Haben Sie was an den Ohren? Ich werde meine Ausbildung nicht so kurz vor der Vollendung noch mal in den Wind schießen! Und ich lasse niemanden über meinen Kopf bestimmen, erst recht nicht jemanden, der grademal 5 Jahre älter und mein Lehrer ist!" Mein Gefauche interessierte ihn offensichtlich nicht. Billy legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Keine Sorge, es ist sowieso unwahrscheinlich, dass er schon so früh was herausfindet! Du vergisst, dass Vampire noch länger leben als Zauberer. Zum Beispiel bin ich nicht fünf, sondern fünfzig Jahre älter als du!" Mir stand der Mund offen. Das hatte ich gar nicht gewusst! „Dafür hast du dich wirklich gut gehalten!", lobte ich, was ihn grinsen ließ. Ein heftiges Schnauben erinnerte wieder an die Anwesenheit des Professors und ich sah ihn herausfordernd an: „Haben Sie was zu sagen, Sir?" - „Allerdings! Ich würde Sie nämlich auch mitten in der Prüfung packen und nach Loch Ness bringen, egal ob das Ihren Ansprüchen enspricht oder nicht! Ich bin nach wie vor für Ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich, was Rumänien und Vampire angeht..." Diesmal war es an mir, zu schnauben. Billy unterbrach den sich anbahnenden Streit aufs Neue: „Wie auch immer, Amy wird dann einfach eine Zeit lang bei uns unterkommen, bis Igor die Suche aufgegeben hat!" -„Bei dir und Brooks?", fragte ich neugierig. „Nein, bei meinen Leuten. Wir haben eins unserer Jagdverstecke in der Nähe des Sees." - „Jagdverstecke?", echote ich. Der Vampir zeigte lächelnd die Zähne, was bei mir keinen Schauer der Angst mehr auslöste.  
„Hat dir Severus noch nie erzählt, was wir Vampire so tun?! Manche von uns stehen auch heute noch auf der Seite der verstreuten Todesser, die meisten leben einfach ihr Leben, aber es gibt auch Gruppen wie uns, die sich zusammentun, um Gutes zu bewirken. Wir sind eine Gruppe von momentan sieben Vampiren, und wir sind Werwolfsjäger."  
_Werwolfsjäger? Klingt aufregend! _Gespannt lehnte ich mich vor, mein Blick musste den Wissenshunger wohl ausdrücken, denn Billy gab sofort weiter Auskunft.  
„Siehst du, Sev hat mir geschrieben, du hättest schon beinahe Bekanntschaft mit Greyback geschlossen?" Ich warf dem Petzer einen stechenden Blick zu und nickte dann nur kurz. _Warum schreibt er eigentlich immer über mich? Was für ein Lästermaul!_  
Snapes Miene war ziemlich angespannt, fast schien es, als hätte er etwas dagegen, dass ich von Billys Arbeit erfuhr. Das spornte meine Neugier bloß noch mehr an.  
„Greyback hat dir vielleicht von seinem Rudel erzählt?", fragte Billy. „Ja, hat er. Und er meinte nebenbei, dass es mir da bestimmt gut gehen würde." -„Wenn er sich da mal nicht täuscht!", murmelte Billy zu sich und fuhr wieder lauter fort: „Dieses sogenannte Rudel besteht aus fast dreißig ehemaligen Anhängern Voldemorts, die allesamt in Werwölfe verwandelt wurden. Sie sehen es als eine Art Gabe an und versuchen seit einigen Jahren, sich gezielt Opfer auszusuchen, die sie dann beißen und auf ihre Seite ziehen wollen. Am liebsten nehmen sie Kinder, Greybacks Grundsatz heißt: ‚beiß sie, solange sie noch jung sind, dann lassen sie sich einfacher erziehen.'" Er bemerkte mein Schaudern und drückte kurz tröstend meine Schultern: „Ja, ich weiß, es ist widerlich." -„Nicht nur widerlich, es ist scheußlich. Die armen Kleinen!" - „Allerdings. Na ja, und ihre Gegenspieler sind nun eben wir sieben Vampire: Morgana, Mikela, Stephan und Stephano, Lorkan, Brooks und ich. Die Schatten." Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich plötzlich: „Aha, also vier von den anderen hab ich schon kennengelernt. Und wie genau geht ihr gegen das Rudel vor?" Plötzlich wandelte sich Billys Grinsen von nett zu mörderisch: „Wir greifen immer bei Vollmond an, wenn sie sich auch auf Menschenlauer legen. Dann kommen wir ihnen zuvor und reißen sie in Stücke, während sie noch Wölfe sind." Ich zuckte zusammen und rutschte instinktiv ein Stück nach rechts. Plötzlich legte sich Snapes Arm um meine Schulter. Ich sah zu ihm hin und bemerkte, dass er seinen Freund wütend fixierte: „Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Glaubst du, jetzt vertraut sie dir mehr?" Es war surreal: hier saß _**Snape**_ neben mir und verhielt sich wie mein besorgter Ehemann. Ich schob seine Hand energisch von meiner Schulter weg. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich wieder Billy zu, der wie ein getretener Hund aussah.  
„Mach dir nichts draus. Er stellt sich bloß an." -„WAS soll das denn heißen??? ICH bin nicht an Sie herangerutscht, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere!", zischte Snape giftig. „Schon, aber ich kann mit dem Wissen schon leben. Ich bin schließlich kein Kind mehr!"  
„Ist Ihnen eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, wie oft Sie Ihre _reifen _27 Jahre als Argument heranziehen?"  
„Das mag dann wohl daran liegen, dass ich Sie ständig an mein Alter erinnern muss, weil Sie mich dauernd wie ein Kind behandeln!"  
„Und das wiederum könnte daran liegen, dass Sie sich oft wie eins benehmen!"  
Schnauben von beiden Seiten folgte unserem Schlagabtausch, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und Morgana eintrat.  
„Ah, Billy, wie ich sehe, haben unsere hohen Besucher zu dir gefunden. Hast du der Kleinen schon von deinem genialen Plan erzählt?", fragte sie sarkastisch. Ich antwortete an Billys Stelle, da ich es leid war, übergangen zu werden: „Ja hat er. Und ich werde mir erst noch überlegen, ob ich mich wirklich verstecken will. Ich lauf nämlich nicht gern davon." Sie lachte leise und irgendwie unheimlich: „Tja, wenn du dich Igor stellen willst, ist das natürlich deine Sache. Aber es wäre schon schade, dich wegen deiner Selbstüberschätzung zu verlieren. Immerhin bist du eine der einzigen..." Snape sprang drohend auf, bevor sie ihren Satz zuende führen konnte, und unterbrach sie aprubt: „Es ist langsam Zeit für dich, Morgana." Ich starrte vom einen zum anderen und konnte mir keinen Reim auf das machen, was gerade passiert war. Aber mich beschlich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich hier etwas Wichtigem auf die Spur gekommen war. Wie Snape reagiert hatte...  
„Eine der einzigen was?", fragte ich Morgana, doch die sah nicht so aus, als wolle sie sich mit Snape anfeinden. „Vergiss es, Kleine. Dein Wachhund hat was dagegen, dass du's erfährst. Und wenn du's echt nicht weißt, dann kann ich das auch nachvollziehen...ich an deiner Stelle würde mir nicht wünschen, es zu wissen!" - „WAS zu wissen?", verlangte ich zu erfahren. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste mich an. Das schürte meine Wut noch mehr. Offensichtlich wusste sie irgendetwas über mich! Und Snape auch! Billy sah auch nicht danach aus, als würde er im Dunkeln tappen...war ich etwa die einzige hier, die nicht wusste, was Morgana gemeint hatte?  
Das war nicht fair! Hier ging es immerhin um _**mich**_!  
Ich sprang auf und starrte ihr mit zornig ins Gesicht. „SAG ES MIR!", schrie ich sie an. Doch die Vampirin vor mir zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Auf ihr Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck von Verblüffung, der keinen Moment später zu Ungläubigkeit wechselte. „Mädchen, du erinnerst mich grade sehr an jemanden, den ich lieber vergessen würde!" Snape machte einen drohenden Schritt in ihre Richtung und raunte mit gefährlicher Stimme: „Kein weiteres Wort, Morgana!" Auch Billy war nun auf den Beinen und legte Snape und mir jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter, die ich abschüttelte.  
„Bitte, geh jetzt. Ich komme gleich nach, damit wir weiterkönnen!", meinte der Vampir mit ruhiger und höflicher Stimme. „Sie kann noch nicht gehen, vorher muss sie mir noch sagen, was sie gemeint...", doch bevor ich zuende geredet hatte, war die Vampirin bereits zur Tür hinaus und ich fuhr zu den beiden Gebliebenen herum und fauchte: „Ihr wisst es doch! Warum sagt ihr mir nicht, was ihr über mich wisst?" Ich war enttäuscht und wütend, dass die, denen ich bisher immer vertraut hatte, mir die ganze Zeit Teile meiner Vergangenheit vorenthalten hatten. „Nein. Ich werde dir nichts sagen", meinte Billy ruhig und ich fixierte Snapes Augen. „Und Sie?" - „Setzen Sie sich wieder hin, Roberts, oder ich binde Sie fest!", drohte Snape gereizt. Damit hatte er den falschen Nerv getroffen. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte ich die Tür erreicht, drehte mich in ihrem Rahmen allerdings noch einmal um: „Tja, Snape, so dumm bin ich nicht. Über dieser Vampirresidenz liegt mit Sicherheit derselbe Zauberaufspürfluch wie auf der in Rumänien, also ist das ne ziemlich leere Drohung."  
Schon rauschte ich den Gang entlang und hoffte, dass ich in Richtung Ausgang lief.

_**Snape:**_

„Tja, da hat sie dich wohl ziemlich abserviert, was? Vielleicht solltest du ihr hinterher laufen!", schlug Billy vor und setzte sich wieder, während Severus nach wie vor geladen am Fleck stand. „Damit sie mir zum tausendsten Mal vorwirft, sich als ihr Beschützer aufzuspielen? Nein, danke! Warum hört sie auch nie auf mich?", fauchte er zur Antwort und ballte beide Hände zur Faust. Billy schmunzelte schon wieder: „Vielleicht solltest du ihr nicht so oft Befehle erteilen. Wenn du ihr einfach sagen könntest, dass du dich um sie sorgst, weil du sie magst, wäre uns allen geholfen, weißt du?" - „Vergiss es! Sie raubt mir die letzten Nerven! Ich mag sie nicht!", meinte der Tränkemeister kühl. Eine Pause entstand, in der er seinen Freund musterte, der die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte. Dann lenkte Severus ein: „Na gut, vielleicht hasse ich sie nicht, aber manchmal bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher, was ich von dieser Hexe halten soll." - „Du hast recht, sie ist sehr schwer einzuschätzen. Aber eins kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen: du magst sie wirklich!" - „Woher willst du das denn bitte wissen?" -„Ganz einfach: wenn du sie nicht mögen würdest, würdest du dich nicht die ganze Zeit um sie sorgen, wenn sie weg ist, und du würdest ihr auch nicht erlauben, dich so aufzuregen! Das ist ein Fakt, gewöhn dich dran!" - „Ich sorge mich um Amy, weil sie eine Schülerin ist, und nichts weiter!", verteidigte Severus sich und starrte angespannt zur Tür. Billy schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf: „Sev, sei dir gegenüber doch mal ehrlich: jeder Moment, in dem sie nicht in deiner Nähe ist, ist für dich eine einzige Qual. Es macht dich fertig, nicht zu wissen, wie es ihr geht!" - „Wie kommst du auf den Unsinn, Billy?", knurrte der Tränkemeister wütend. „Wie ich darauf komme? Ist dir überhaupt schon aufgefallen, dass du dir grade mit den Fingernägeln die Hand aufreißt vor Anspannung?" Der Vampir deutete auf Severus' Fäuste. Der löste sie schnell und besah sich den tiefen Abdruck, den die Nägel hinterlassen hatten, nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hast du zum Teil sogar recht..."  
Billy sprang wieder auf und schlug seinem Kameraden auf die Schulter: „Gut. Also los jetzt, bevor sie sich noch was tut. Ach und ich an deiner Stelle würde ihr bald die Wahrheit sagen - wenn du's zu lange schwelen lässt, wird's nur noch schlimmer."  
_**Amy:**_

Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Ausgang zu finden! Gut, nach mehreren Anläufen, aber immerhin! Erleichtert trat ich in die hohe Vorhalle und wartete, bis Lorkan von seinem Posten heruntergesprungen war. „Sag mal, ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten oder so, aber ist das Kauern da oben auf die Dauer nicht ziemlich unbequem?", wollte ich wissen. Mein Zorn war noch nicht ganz verraucht und ich hatte nicht vor, mich von ihm am Gehen hindern zu lassen. Der Vampir überging die Bemerkung und sah mich feindselig an: „Wo ist Snape?" - „Der wurde von bösen Monstern gefressen. Pardon, gebissen wollte ich sagen!" Mit einem Zähnefletschen trat Lorkan nahe an mich heran, seine kleine Statue wirkte in diesem Moment nicht mehr kindlich, sondern bedrohlich. Ich wich ein Stück zurück.  
„Es wäre gut, wenn du dich nicht über Unseresgleichen lustig machen würdest, während du in unserer Zuflucht bist, Amy Roberts. Manche von uns sehen über so unkluge Bemerkungen nicht hinweg. Haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte er leise. Ich nickte knapp. Er wiederholte seine Frage: „Also, wo ist Snape?" - „Bei Billy. Ich habe mich kurzfristig enschlossen, früher zu gehen." Er musterte mich abschätzig, seine Augen blieben aber keine Sekunde zu lang auf mir liegen - er war ein Vampir mit perfekter Selbstbeherrschung. Zum Schluss besah er mit seinen hellen Augen eindringlich mein Gesicht.  
Lorkans Angriffshaltung wurde etwas lockerer, als ich seinen Blick offen erwiderte. „Du solltest nicht in diesem Aufzug draußen herumstolzieren. Hier ist das eine gute Tarnung, aber auf der Straße würdest du alle Blicke auf dich ziehen." - „Nicht noch jemand mit Aufpasser-Komplex!", stöhnte ich leidend. Lorkan sah mich verächtlich an.  
„Glaub mir, ich sage das nicht, weil ich mich um dich sorge, sondern weil Snape das tut. Meinetwegen kannst du von diesem Igor in tausend Stücke zerissen werden, es ist mir gleich. Aber da du anscheinend einige Gönner auf unserer Seite hast, hat Billy die gesamte Truppe gebeten, ein Auge auf dich zu haben." Ich funkelte den Charmeur wütend an: „Nur, dass du's weißt, es nervt mich sowieso, dass Snape und Billy sich ständig so aufspielen und ich werde auch ganz bestimmt nicht zu eurem Geheimversteck nach Loch Ness gehen. Du kannst also beruhigt sein, dass ich dir nicht auf die Nerven fallen werde!"  
Damit wollte ich an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er packte mich gedankenschnell an der Schulter. Trotz der schmächtigen Statue besaß auch Lorkan die Kraft eines Vampirs. Ich versuchte, mich loszureißen, hatte jedoch keine Chance. Frustriert drehte ich mich noch einmal um: „Was ist denn noch?" - „Wenn du nicht zu uns kommst, wird Igor dich auf jeden Fall finden. Was hast du dann vor? Ihn umzubringen wie seinen Bruder?" Ich ließ mir meine Erschütterung nicht anmerken: „Wenn es nötig ist! Immerhin seid ihr ja auch nicht unsterblich!" Er ließ mich los. „Dann renn mal schön in dein Verderben, schwaches Menschlein! Ein wirklich glorreiches Ziel: Tod aus Selbstüberschätzung!" Der eiskalte Spott in seiner Stimme traf mich, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, als ich zur Tür hinausmarschierte und die Tür heftig zuschlug mit dem Wunsch, diesen Vampir niemals wiederzusehen.

Ich kam kaum die Straße herunter, ehe Snape und Billy mich eingeholt hatten. „Amy, warte! Du willst doch nicht wirklich verschwinden, ohne dich zu verabschieden?" - „Doch, eigentlich hatte ich das schon vor!", meinte ich kaltschnäuzig und lief einfach weiter. „Komm schon, sei doch nicht beleidigt! Ich meine das nicht böse, und Sev auch nicht", Besagter schnaubte laut und nicht gerade zustimmend, „aber ich will auf jeden Fall, dass du zu uns kommst, wenn's brenzlig wird. Alles, was ich hören will, ist ein Ja!" -„NEIN!", meinte ich laut. „Jetzt verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe!" Snape mischte sich jetzt auch mit ein: „Roberts..." - „WAS?", ich fuhr herum und starrte ihn wütend an. Er zuckte ob meiner Lautstärke nicht einmal mit der Wimper: „Ich weiß, dass Sie auf mich nicht hören, jetzt hören Sie wenigstens auf Billy! Er meint es nur gut." Ich blieb endlich stehen und sah vom einen zum anderen. Billy versuchte, möglichst lieb auszusehen, was ihm auch gelang - immerhin war er ein gutaussehender Vampir! Anscheinend würde ich dieses mysteriöse Geheimnis aus keinem der beiden herausbekommen...ich würde das Thema erst mal eine Weile ruhen lassen und im richtigen Augenblick zuschlagen.  
Ein zögerliches Mundwinkelhochziehen hielt Billy für sein Signal, sich zu verabschieden. Er machte einen großen Schritt auf mich zu und nahm mich vorsichtig in die Arme: „Dankeschön! Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen, dich allein da draußen rumlaufen zu lassen, solange Igor hinter dir her ist! Also, pass auf dich auf und schreib mir sooft es geht, ja? Meine Tür ist immer offen!" - „Und wird von einem schlechtgelaunten Vampir bewacht...", scherzte ich (obwohl das durchaus auf Lorkan zutraf) und erwiderte die Umarmung. Ich brachte sogar ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande!  
Nach unserer Verabschiedung und dem Apparieren nach Hogwarts wechselten Snape und ich kein Wort mehr miteinander.


	28. Chapter 28

**All: ich hoffe, ich habe nicht alle verscheucht durch die lange Wartezeit!!!**

**Der Liedtext am Ende dieses Kapitels ist nicht unbedingt zwingend zum Verständnis der Situation notwendig. Aber ich liebe dieses Lied und es wäre der perfekte Moment, es zu spielen! xDD**

**Kapitel 27**

**-Pantherpfote in der Löwenspur-**

Freitagabend, 11 Uhr. Harry, Hermine und Neville waren vor zwei Minuten zu Filch in die Eingangshalle aufgebrochen, um ihre Strafarbeit bei Hagrid abzuleisten. Ich saß unruhig am Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes und konnte mich nicht so recht auf Freds und Georges Herumgealbere konzentrieren. Was, wenn sie in den Wald gingen? Wenn ihnen etwas passierte? Bei Malfoys Sohn wäre mir das egal, aber die anderen drei...  
Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, hier oben herumzusitzen.  
„Jungs, ich muss jetzt mal rasch verschwinden. Passt auf, dass McGonagall nichts mitbekommt..." Beide sahen nur kurz auf und grinsten: „Na klar!"  
Und schon stürmte ich aus dem Portraitloch und die Treppen hinunter. Ich übersprang schnell den Abgrund der sich bewegenden Treppe und stoppte aprubt, als Snape vor mir aus einem Gang auftauchte. Argwöhnisch sah er mich an: „Wohin so eilig, Miss Roberts? Hätten wir nicht noch eine Strafarbeit heute abend gehabt?" Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen - die hatte ich vor lauter Aufregung komplett vergessen! „Oh, Mist!", meinte ich tonlos und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, ehe ich mich traute, einen Vorschlag zu machen: „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich jetzt gehen lassen würden, und dafür arbeite ich morgen den ganzen Tag in ihrem Büro und fülle Flaschen um, putze Kessel oder mache sonst irgendwelche eckligen Arbeiten?" Wäre ich nicht so in Eile gewesen, hätte das verschlagene Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht mich sicher mehr beunruhigt. „Ich denke, dass wäre in Ordnung. Morgen um acht Uhr früh in mein Büro!" Ich nickte und drängelte mich an ihm vorbei durch den engen Türrahmen.

Die Eingangshalle war gähnend leer. Wie es schien, hatte Filch die vier Schüler bereits zu Hagrids Hütte gebracht. Ich nahm die Verfolgung als Schwan auf. Mit einem kurzen Blinzeln verwandelte ich mich und schwang mich mithilfe meiner großen Schwingen in die Luft. Einen Moment taumelte ich noch ziemlich, dann hatte ich meinen Flug unter Kontrolle und flog höher, um dann über Hagrids Hütte zu schweben - nahezu unsichtbar in der Schwärze des Himmels. Unter mir am Feuer, das vor der Hütte brannte, konnte ich fünf Gestalten ausmachen...schade, dass Schwäne nicht nachtaktiv waren, sonst hätte ich jetzt besser gesehen!  
Filch war also schon wieder verschwunden. Eine Weile blieben die Fünf am Feuer stehen und ich sank tiefer, um etwas von ihrem Gespräch mitzubekommen. Anscheinend machte der Malfoy-Sprössling sich fast in die Hose vor Angst, aber Hagrid zeigte keinerlei Mitleid.  
Als Draco endlich begriffen hatte, dass sein Gejammer nichts half, senkte er den Blick und Hagrid meinte: „Na also. Nun hört mal gut zu, weil es gefährlich ist, was wir heute Nacht tun, und ich will nicht, dass einer von euch sich unnötig in Gefahr bringt. Folgt mir kurz hier rüber."  
Dann ging er mit den Erstklässlern an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und zeigte ihnen silbriges Blut auf dem schmalen Pfad, der hinein führte. Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich: sie sollten in den Wald gehen! Vier kleine Erstklässler! Im Verbotenen Wald! Mir kroch ein Schauder über den gefiederten Rücken. Rasch flog ich ein Stück weiter und ging dann hinunter, wo ich mich in meine richtige Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Als Schwan käme ich nicht durch die Bäume hindurch, eher würde ich sie verlieren und mir womöglich noch die Flügel verletzen. Nein danke, dann doch lieber auf die alte Art.  
Ich zog vorsichtshalber schon gleich meinen Zauberstab und schlich mich zwischen den Bäumen zurück auf den Pfad - um zu bemerken, dass Harry und co bereits losgegangen waren.  
Panikartig hastete ich den Pfad entlang, bis ich zu einer Kreuzung kam. [i]Ganz toll...also, Amy. Links oder rechts? [/i]  
Ich seufzte laut und entschied mich für die linke Abzweigung. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte ich jemanden vor mir sprechen. Ich versteckte mich hinter einem Baumstamm in der Nähe und lauschte. Schließlich sollte niemand wissen, dass ich gegen die Schulregeln verstieß - mal wieder.  
Leider schien ich nur noch das Ende der Unterhaltung mitzubekommen. Hagrid brummte verdrießlich: „Das haben wir schon gehört. Nun, wenn einer von euch etwas sieht, lasst es mich wissen, bitte. Wir verschwinden wieder." Dann spürte ich den Halbriesen davon stapfen. Neugierig spähte ich um den Baum herum: ich wollte unbedingt wissen, mit wem Hagrid gesprochen hatte! Leider trat ich mit dem linken Fuß auf einen Ast und knickte um. Fluchend landete ich auf dem Pfad und rappelte mich schnell auf.  
Vor mir standen die seltsamsten Wesen, die ich hier bisher gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte ich von ihnen gehört: ein menschlicher Oberkörper, aber mit Pferdekörper und Schweif. Zentauren!  
Beide sahen mich mit einem beunruhigend scharfen Blick an und näherten sich mir. Mein Herz trommelte, als wollte es davonhüpfen. Die Gestalten überragten mich um mehr als zwei Köpfe! Einer von beiden hatte rotes Haar und einen roten Bart. Sein Pferdekörper war kastanienbraun. Der andere machte mir noch mehr Angst: sein Pferdekörper war rabenschwarz, ebenso wie seine Haare, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden. Er musterte mich von oben herab und fragte schließlich mit einer tiefen, dröhnenden Stimme: „Und wer bist du, dass du dich in unseren Wald traust?" Ich machte einen Schritt rückwärts und stotterte: „Also, ich...äh....ich wollte nicht stören oder so. Ich bin auch aus Hogwarts und sehe nur nach den Schülern, die mit Hagrid unterwegs sind. Schließlich ist es hier nicht ungefährlich, vor allem, weil irgendetwas oder irgendjemand die Einhörner tötet."  
Der Fuchs trat vor und legte den Kopf etwas schräg, während er mich musterte: „Wir haben es deinem Freund Hagrid bereits gesagt: Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht." Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Was sollte das denn bitte heißen? Der Mars war hell...mhhmmm. „Ich habe schon einiges über Zentauren gelesen. Es heißt, ihr wäret Sternendeuter, ihr versucht, die Zukunft zu erkennen, oder?" -„Das ist richtig. In gewissem Sinne!", erwiderte der braunhaarige Mann bedächtig. Ich grübelte weiter: „Dann meint ihr wahrscheinlich, dass der helle Mars etwas zu bedeuten hat. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist Mars der Kriegsgott der Römer. Aber wie soll das denn zusammenhängen?" Ich sah die beiden hilfesuchend an, aber sie erwiderten meinen Blick nur und blieben stumm. Plötzlich hatte ich eine Eingebung.  
„Soll das vielleicht heißen, dass uns etwas Schlechtes bevorsteht? Weil Mars heller wurde?"  
Der Schwarze schnaubte nur laut, doch der andere Zentaur beugte kurz den Kopf und lobte: „Sehr gut! Du besitzt eine gute Kombinationsgabe für einen Menschen!" - „Na ja, ich bin sowas Ähnliches wie ihr. Mein Name ist Amilia Gryffindor, bekannt als Amy Roberts. Ich bin eine Seherin." Nun sahen mich beide mit deutlich mehr Respekt an als zuvor. Der Braunhaarige reichte mir die Hand: „Mein Name ist Ronan. Ich führe die Herde der Zentauren dieses Waldes an." - „Freut mich, Ronan." Der Schwarze war etwas zögerlicher. Er wirkte nicht sehr erfreut, mich kennenzulernen. Vielleicht konnte er Menschen nicht leiden. Trotzdem reichte er mir die Hand: „Bane." - „Hallo!" Ich grinste ein bisschen. Bane schien ein bisschen der Snape mit Pferdekörper zu sein.  
„Möchtest du uns eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten, Amilia-chor? Wir waren uns nicht einig, was Pluto für einen Einfluss auf das Geschehen haben könnte..." Ich lächelte und versuchte möglichst so auszusehen, als müsse ich ein ehr verlockendes Angebot ausschlagen. „Gerne, Ronan, aber leider muss ich wirklich hinter den Kleinen und Hagrid her, sonst hab ich sie am Ende noch ganz aus den Augen verloren! Also dann, man sieht sich bestimmt noch mal wieder!" Schon hastete ich den Weg entlang, drehte mich allerdings noch ein letztes Mal um und rief zu den beiden zurück: „Und nächstes Mal erklärst du mir, was es mit diesem 'chor' auf sich hat, ja?" Dann bog ich um die Ecke und von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschluckte mich wieder die unheimliche Stille des nächtlichen Waldes.

Je länger ich weiterlief, desto dichter standen die Bäume, und desto weniger Mondlicht fand seinen Weg zwischen den Ästen hindurch. Längst hatte ich meinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten gebracht.  
Nur ab und zu hörte ich ein Käuzchen. Meine Schritte auf dem Laubboden hörten sich übernatürlich laut an, wie in einem echten Gruselfilm...Moment mal, Laubboden? Ich beleuchtete das Stück vor meinen Füßen und schnappte nach Luft. Wo war der Pfad hin verschwunden? Er war doch eben noch da gewesen? Die Panik machte sich langsam aber sicher in mir breit. Ich war doch tatsächlich vom Weg abgekommen!!! _Bin ich Rotkäppchen oder was? Gleich kommt der böse Wolf um die Ecke..._  
Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass ich schwarzen Humor besaß. Aber vielleicht waren das auch einfach nur die Nerven. In einem mitternächtlichen Wald voller magischer Wesen und Monster sich über einen bösen Wolf lustig zu machen, ist nämlich nicht lustig, sondern dämlich. Meine Zauberstabhand erzitterte und das Licht flackerte kurz, bevor ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich musste mich doch einfach nur umdrehen und den Weg zurücklaufen. Das würde ja wohl nicht so allzu schwer werden, oder? Also drehte ich mich um exakt 180° um die eigene Achse und schlich mich den Weg zwischen den Bäumen entlang.  
Mein Versuch war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Natürlich nicht! Habt ihr schonmal versucht, mitten im Wald genau so zu laufen, wie ihr vorher gelaufen seid? Das geht nicht so leicht. Da stehen einem nämlich dauernd Bäume im Weg. Und wenn man um diese Bäume herumlaufen möchte, und man läuft links vorbei, obwohl man vorhin rechts gegangen ist, ist der nächste Baum ein völlig anderer als auf dem Hinweg...den Rest könnt ihr euch sicher denken.  
Wie auch immer, jedenfalls saß ich nach einer halben Stunde vergeblicher Suche als Häufchen Amy-Elend auf dem kalten, feuchten Laub und führte mit meinem Zauberstab den Vier-Punkte-Zauber aus. Leider wusste ich auch, dass ich den meistens falsch ausführte und er mich ebenso gut in die völlig falsche Richtung führen konnte.  
„Ganz ruhig, Amy, das Schlimmste, das dir passieren kann, ist, dass Snape dich findet und anschnauzt von wegen unnötiges Risiko und so", flüsterte ich mir Mut zu.  
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass hier hinter jeder Ecke Monster..." Ein furchterregendes Knurren hob plötzlich an, keine drei Meter von mir entfernt. Ich drehte wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf und mein Herz setzte zum wiederholten Male beinahe aus: da stand ein massiger Bär auf zwei Beinen und beäugte mich mit wildem Blick. Ich vermutete, der einzige Grund, warum ich noch am Leben war, bestand darin, dass ihn mein Auftauchen überrascht hatte. Doch von dem Schreck erholte er sich nun schnell. Das Maul riss auf, und das Knurren wurde um einiges lauter, ehe das braune Ungetüm auf mich zu donnerte.  
Und dann ging alles wahnsinnig schnell. Anschließend konnte ich mich gar nicht mehr so genau erinnern, was eigentlich passierte, aber auf jeden Fall fiel mir in diesem Moment alles ein, was ich bei Professor McGonagall gelernt hatte. Nein, nicht die Verwandlungsstunden. Es war, als purzelten in Sekundenschnelle alle Bilder meiner Vorbereitung zum Animaguswerden an mir vorbei. Und mit einem Mal löste sich wieder etwas in mir. Ich schmolz, mal wieder, doch diesmal wurden meine Arme nicht zu Flügeln, sondern zu kräftigen Beinen, die in tödlichen Klauen endeten. Das nächste, angriffslustige Knurren entkam _meiner _Kehle. Ich bleckte die Zähne und der Bär hielt, offenbar schon wieder verblüfft, in seiner Attacke inne.  
Kein Wunder, stand doch dort, wo eben noch eine wehrlose Frau gewesen war, nun eine ausgewachsene, schwarze Raubkatze. Ein Panther, genauer gesagt.  
Der Bär stand praktisch direkt vor mir, und ich hob die Tatze und fuhr mit meinen ausgefahrenen Krallen einmal hart durch sein Gesicht und schlitzte die empfindliche Nase auf. Der Bär brüllte und riss den Kopf zurück, und ich fuhr herum, nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem eleganten Satz auf den Ast des nächsten Baumes. Es war genau wie in meiner Vision: ohne jede Schwierigkeit kletterte ich bis ganz zur Spitze hinauf und hielt dank meines Schwanzes kinderleicht mein Gleichgewicht. Von hier oben kostete es mich allerdings ziemliche Überwindung, zum nächsten Baum zu springen. Der Bär tobte immer noch an derselben Stelle und schlug seine Krallen in das Holz des Baumes. Vorsichtshalber sprang ich noch einige Male von einem Ast zum anderen, bis ich schließlich genug Entfernung zwischen uns gebracht hatte. Dann machte ich einen mächtigen Satz und landete leichtfüßig auf der Erde. Begeistert über meine Schnelligkeit und Kraft fegte ich mit großen, katzenhaften Sprüngen durch den Wald.  
Mit den großen, goldgelben Augen erspähte ich alles, was sich bewegte. Wie blind ich als Mensch doch durchs Leben stolperte! Als Panther brauchte ich hier vor nichts Angst zu haben als vor den schlimmsten Lebewesen. Und die lebten alle viel tiefer im Herzen des Waldes.  
Schließlich blieb ich stehen und lauschte. Der Wind trug meinen feinen Ohren einen lauten, entfernten Schrei zu: „AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!"  
Selbst obwohl die Stimme verzerrt war, erkannte ich Malfoys Sohn. Diesmal jagte ich nicht aus Spaß dahin, ich verlangte von meinem neuen Körper alles, was er zu bieten hatte. Wie gut, dass meine Sinne geschärft waren, sonst wäre ich schnurstracks gegen Draco geprallt, als er angerannt kam. Er sah mich (einen mordlustig aussehenden Panther) an, bremste haarscharf ab und fiel hin. Wimmernd schlug er die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen: „Nein, nein bitte! Nicht so, nicht so!" Aus der Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, trat plötzlich ein riesenhaftes Tier, zwei Meter hoch und hässlich wie die Nacht. Es war dick und gräulich-purpurn, hatte einen buckligen Rücken und zwei lange, scharfe Hörner im Gesicht. Ich wusste sofort, was es war, denn diese Tierwesenart hatten wir vor gar nicht langer Zeit in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe behandelt: ein Graphorn. (Näheres in _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_)  
Diese Viecher waren extrem angriffslustig und auch sehr gefährlich. Und nun stand eins dort und war kurz davor, einen Schüler zu zertrampeln.  
Hatte ich eine Wahl? Ich sprang mit einem mächtigen Satz über den zitternden Draco hinüber und stürzte mich auf den Rücken des Graphorns, das prompt anfing zu buckeln und nach allen Seiten auszuschlagen. Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an, dass es ein harter Kampf werden würde. Heftig hieb ich meine Klauen in die Haut des Tieres, doch die war sogar noch zäher als Drachenhaut und ich fand keinen Halt. Der nächste Buckler schleuderte mich mit derartiger Gewalt gegen den nächsten Baumstamm, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, meine Wirbelsäule wäre gebrochen. Schnaufend galoppierte das Graphorn auf mich zu und wollte mich mit seinen vierzehigen Füßen zertrampeln. Im letzten Moment kam ich auf die Beine und torkelte zur Seite. Bevor mein Gegner sich wieder umdrehen konnte, biss ich so fest ich konnte in eines seiner Beine. Mir wurde sofort schlecht von dem Geschmack des Blutes im Mund, doch ich ließ erst los, als die Hörner des Tieres mich um Haaresbreite verfehlten. Es knickte mit dem verletzten Bein ein und ich spannte die Muskeln an, schnellte nach vorn und verbiss mich noch einmal in die Schnauze des Ungetüms. Knurrend schüttelte ich mich und fügte ihm so noch mehr Schmerzen zu, denn ich legte es darauf an, dass das Tier den Kopf hochriss. Dann käme ich an seine Kehle und könnte es ein für allemal beenden, denn meine Kraft als Panther war auch nicht unerschöpflich - außerdem hatte ich noch den Nachteil, dass ich ungeübt war.  
Mit einem Mal riss das Graphorn seinen Kopf nach oben, so wie ich gewollt hatte. Doch ich ließ nicht rechtzeitig los, sodass mich der Schwung mitnahm und ich hochgeschleudert wurde. Ein erschrockenes Fauchen entkam meiner Kehle, ehe ich auf dem Kopf meines Gegners landete - leider traf das vordere Horn des Graphorns dabei meine rechte Schulter und spießte sie auf. Die Wucht des Aufpralls trieb die Spitze tief in mein Fleisch und durchtrennte sekundenschnell meinen Muskel. Noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich auch nur annähernd solche Schmerzen erlebt.  
In meiner Panthergestalt schrie und brüllte ich, dass der halbe Wald davon widerhallte. Durch das zusätzliche Gewicht war das Graphorn schließlich gezwungen, den Kopf zu senken, und bei dieser Bewegung fiel ich von ihm ab und blieb zuckend und geschlagen am Boden liegen. Ich spürte, wie ich die Kontrolle verlor und mich in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte. [i]Das war's dann wohl.[/i]  
Durch einen Schleier von Schmerzen hindurch nahm ich noch wahr, wie das Graphorn schnaubte und dann zitternd einknickte, weil das verletzte Bein es nicht mehr tragen wollte.  
Etwas schlug sich hinter mir durch die Büsche.  
Meine Sicht flackerte.  
Ich spürte, dass ich in etwas Feuchtem lag. Blut...  
_Mein _Blut.  
_Sehr viel_ Blut.  
Mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen - dann zog sich erneut ein scharfer Schmerz durch meine Schulter. Ich merkte, wie die Erde sich bewegte. Es dauerte länger als einen Moment, bis ich begriffen hatte, dass man mich trug. Ein bärtiges Gesicht blitzte kurz auf.  
„Amy..."  
Dann wurde es wieder dunkel, diesmal für eine sehr lange Zeit.

_**Snape:**_  
Einmal mehr fuhr der Tränkmeister sich genervt durch das Gesicht. Jetzt war es schon nach Mitternacht und er schlug sich hier unten immer noch mit den Aufsätzen der Siebtklässler herum. Er tunkte die Feder in die rote Tinte und strich die falsche Zeile durch.  
Plötzlich zischte es im Kamin. Severus sah auf und in das gehetzt wirkende Gesicht von Poppy Pomfrey.  
„Severus, tut mir leid, dass ich dich so spät noch stören muss. Ich brauche einen starken blutbildenden Trank, wir haben hier eine Schwerverletzte!", erklärte sie hastig und Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wer um Gottes Willen war denn um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht im Bett? Außer ihm, natürlich. Doch die Krankenschwester ließ ihm keine Bedenkzeit. „Beeile dich bitte, ich kann dir auch nachher noch alles erklären", meinte Poppy gehetzt und verschwand mit einem Plopp.  
Der Tränkemeister sprang auf und rannte in seine Vorratskammer. Keine Minute später war er auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation.  
Dort rauschte er durch die Tür und hatte das „Wehe, wenn es nicht wichtig ist!" schon auf den Lippen, als Poppy ihm ohne Dank einfach den Zaubertrank aus der Hand riss und hinter den Schirm eines Krankenbettes verschwand. Er brachte vor Entrüstung kaum einen Ton heraus.  
„Poppy! Was...hat das zu bedeuten?", zischte er in seiner tödlichsten Rede-oder-stirb-Stimme.  
Doch als er ihr folgen wollte, schnauzte sie: „Bleib, wo du bist, Severus, oder ich schmeiße dich hier raus. Sie ist in Lebensgefahr, also stell dich nicht so an, als wärst du schlecht behandelt worden." - „WER ist denn in Lebensgefahr? Lehrerin, Schülerin, wer?", wollte Severus nun lauter wissen. Er hörte Poppy seufzen. Dann murmelte sie leise: „Die einzige, auf die beides irgendwie zutrifft...es ist Amy."  
Er erstarrte. Eiskalt drang die Wahrheit auf ihn ein. Amy. In Lebensgefahr. Schon wieder!  
Wild riss er den Schirm zurück und Poppy schrie erschrocken auf und warf eine Decke über die Verletzte, die keine Reaktion zeigte. Er starrte Amy an. Sie war so bleich, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte - noch bleicher als er selbst. Poppy schimpfte derweil auf ihn ein wie ein Rohrspatz, doch er hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Der Schock saß tief, alles, was in sein Bewusstsein drang, war die leichenblasse Gestalt auf dem Krankenbett. Er hatte die Wunde nur sehr kurz gesehen, bevor Poppy die Decke darüber geworfen hatte, doch sie hatte nicht gut ausgesehen.  
Die schwarzen Haare waren verwirrt und voller Zweige. Sie war also wieder im Verbotenen Wald gewesen. Dummes, dummes Mädchen!  
Aber Wut verspürte Severus im Augenblick kaum. Sein ganzes Denken richtete sich nun darauf, sie am Leben zu erhalten. Sie musste leben!!!  
Vorsichtig strich er mit einem Finger den Hals entlang und suchte nach einem Puls. Einen panikartigen Moment lang konnte er ihn nicht finden, doch dann war er da. Schwach, aber immerhin. Poppy war verstummt, als sie sah, wie ungewohnt sanft Snape plötzlich mit dieser Patientin umsprang. Sie lächelte kurz erleichtert, als sie ihn wieder in normalem Tonfall sprechen hörte: „Mach dich nützlich und hol uns einen Stärkungstrank der Stufe drei und Verbandszeug. Beeil dich!" Ausnahmsweise gehorchte die Krankenschwester sofort und verschwand in ihrem Büro, während Severus vorsichtig die Decke ein Stück zurückschlug und somit die Wunde an der rechten Schulter seiner Patientin offenlegte. Selbst er, als erfahrener Ex-Todesser, sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Die Schulter war von irgendeinem scharfen Gegenstand zerfetzt worden, ein riesiges Loch prangte dort, in dem sich viele Schmutzreste befanden. Was-auch-immer war glatt durchgeschlagen und Amy verlor immer noch Blut, weil Poppy die Blutung nicht stoppen konnte, bevor sie die Wunde nicht gereinigt hatte. Severus sah sich um. Neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand Murtlap-Essenz. _Keine schlechte Idee, Poppy._  
Doch zuerst musste er einige komplexe Zauber anwenden, um die Wunde zu reinigen und zu gewährleisten, dass sich nichts entzündete. Er machte sich an die Arbeit und kurz darauf kam auch Poppy schweigend wieder und flößte Amy den Trank ein.

_**Albus:**_  
Zur gleichen Zeit stand ein zitternder und verdreckter Draco Malfoy vor dem Schulleiter, der ihm bereits zum dritten Mal ein Zitronenbrausebonbon anbot. „Mein Junge, glaub mir, die beruhigen ungemein!" Doch der Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend lehnte Albus sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne: „Also war das alles, ja? Du hast den Panther angreifen sehen, bist sofort zu Hagrid zurückgerannt und hast ihm gesagt, dass etwas Harry angegriffen hat und dass du eben verfolgt wurdest..." - „Ja! Hab ich doch grade schon gesagt!", meinte der Junge ungeduldig. Albus lächelte freundlich und wies zur Tür: „Gut, du kannst jetzt gehen. Aber ohne Umwege in deinen Schlafsaal, verstanden?" Draco nickte und ging rasch. Sobald der kleine Erstklässler zur Tür hinaus war, wurde Albus' Gesicht wieder ernst.  
„Amy, Amy. Meine kleine Heldin. Wie soll das denn weitergehen?", murmelte er besorgt und machte sich auf den Weg, um Minerva zu wecken und ihr von der gelungenen Verwandlung zu erzählen.

************************************************************************

**All I know**

**Time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

**So unreal**

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

**Trying to hold on, but didn't even know**

**Wasted it all just to watch you go**

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**(Linkin Park: In the end)**

************************************************

Am nächsten Tag wurde eine geheime Lehrerkonferenz einberufen, in der alle eingeweiht wurden. Amy war das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, dass sie die erste seit ewiger Zeit war, die ein Animultimagus geworden war und natürlich, dass sie Draco Malfoy, ausgerechnet einen Slytherin, vor einem Graphorn gerettet hatte und dabei beinahe selbst gestorben wäre.  
Albus' Vorschlag, ihr dafür eine „Auszeichnung für Verdienste um das Wohl der Schule" zu geben, wurde einstimmig angenommen. Der einzige, der bei dieser Konferenz nicht anwesend sein konnte, war Snape.  
Er weigerte sich strikt, länger als eine Viertelstunde von Amys Bett zu weichen. Um die Wunde zu beobachten, hatte er gemeint. Albus hatte in seinen Bart geschmunzelt und war gegangen, um ihn mit seiner Patientin allein zu lassen, die in einem tiefen, heilenden Schlaf lag.


	29. Chapter 29

Das ist schon das drittletzte Kapitelchen°O Kanns gar nicht glauben...insgesamt über zweihundert Word-Seiten! Huihuihui. Dieses Kapitel hier ist besonders lang. Viel Spaß dabei!

**Kapitel 28**

**-Prüfungen-**

Ich träumte. Von vielen, vielen merkwürdigen Dingen. Aber am merkwürdigsten war ein Traum, da stand eine hübsche, junge Frau vor mir und redete irgendetwas von einem mächtigen Zauber, der auf Hogwarts lag, und dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen solle, sondern einfach nur glauben müsse.

„An was denn glauben?", wollte ich wissen. „An dich", war ihre einfache Antwort.

Dann änderte sich der Traum. Vor mir sah ich Snapes Gesicht wie durch Schleier und Nebel. „Wach auf. Du musst aufwachen, hörst du? Bitte!" Verwirrt wollte ich wissen, wie ich das anstellen sollte, doch er verschwand so plötzlich wie er gekommen war.

Irgendetwas kitzelte mich an der Nase. Das war das Erste, was ich seit langer, langer Zeit wieder spüren konnte. Das Etwas kroch langsam höher und blendete mich. Ein Sonnenstrahl, der in das Fenster gegenüber fiel. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal müde, bis mein Blick wieder scharf war. Ein Ziehen machte mich auf den strammen Verband aufmerksam, der um meinen halben Oberkörper und meine rechte Schulter gezogen war. _Moment mal, rechte Schulter? Da war doch noch was.._

Dann fiel mir das Graphorn ein und der Schmerz in meiner Schulter, die furchtbaren Sekunden, in denen ich mir sicher war, gleich zu sterben...aber warum lag ich dann im Krankenflügel? Vorsichtig richtete ich mich ein Stück auf, was besonders mit diesem dummen Verband sehr anstrengend war. Auf meiner Bettdecke lag ein Kopf. Dieser Kopf gehörte zu dem Körper eines offenbar übermüdet eingeschlafenen Mannes, der neben meinem Bett auf einem sehr unbequem aussehenden Stuhl saß. Na ja, eher halb lag.

_Severus. _

_Oh, pardon, ich meine: Snape._

Sah fast ein bisschen niedlich aus, wie er dort kauerte. _Quirrell hatte Recht, wie ein Wachhund. Aber ein ganz süßer..._

_Erde an Amy. Das ist dein Lehrer. Und außerdem ist das Snape. Seit wann können Snapes süß aussehen?_

Meine innere Stimme hatte auch Recht. Ich musste mir den Kopf angeschlagen haben.

Plötzlich machte sich etwas bemerkbar, was nach einer langen Bettruhe immer gut gefüllt ist. Nein, nicht mein Magen. Meine Blase.

Ich hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Vorsichtig schälte ich mich aus meiner Decke, nur um mit Schrecken zu erkennen, dass ich einen dieser furchtbaren Kittel trug, der hinten noch nicht einmal ganz zugemacht war!

So schnell ich konnte tapste ich auf das Krankenflügel-interne Klo (ich lief mit nackten Füßen - Gott, war das kalt!) und erleichterte mich. Als mein Blick dort in den Spiegel fiel, bekam ich erstmal den Schock meines Lebens. Ich war ja unheimlich blass! Außerdem sahen die Augenringe und die abstehenden Locken auch nicht sehr vorteilhaft aus. Da ich ohne Zauberstab nicht viel daran ändern konnte, spritzte ich mir nur ein bisschen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und lief zum Bett zurück, wo Snape immer noch friedlich vor sich hinschlummerte.

Leise, um ihn auch ja nicht zu wecken, schlüpfte ich wieder unter die Decke. Die kurze Anstrengung hatte mich mehr Kraft gekostet, als ich gedacht hätte. Aber einschlafen wollte ich auf keinen Fall wieder. Ich stützte mich mit dem linken Arm ab und setzte mich auf. Versunken betrachtete ich meinen strengen Professor, sah, wie sein Rücken sich im Takt der tiefen Atemzüge hob und senkte und wie seine Hände sich ab und zu in die Decke krallten, wenn er etwas Schlechtes träumte.

Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich kraxelte zu seinem Kopf hinüber und strich ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare (huch, die waren ja richtig weich!).

„Hey. Genug geschlafen! Ich hab Hunger!", wisperte ich sanft, wie bei einem kleinen Kind.

Er knurrte leise und öffnete verschlafen die Augen: „Hände weg von meinen Haaren!"

„Guten Morgen!", grinste ich spitzbübisch und ließ schnell meine Hände verschwinden. Er richtete sich noch etwas schlaftrunken auf und blickte mich an. Dann aber sickerte langsam zu ihm durch, dass ich wach war: „Roberts! Na endlich! Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie lange Pomfrey und ich Sie mit Tränken versorgen mussten?" - „Äh, nein. Wie lange?" - „Eine Woche lang. Eine ganze Woche! Hier, trinken Sie!", verlangte er rasch und drückte mir eine Phiole in die Hand. Ich hatte das starke Gefühl, dass er mich von seinem Nickerchen auf meinem Bett ablenken wollte. Brav schluckte ich das widerliche Zeug herunter.

„Professor, was genau ist eigentlich passiert? Nach dem Wald, meine ich?" Snape erstarrte und sah mir eindringlich in die Augen. „Ich war auf der Lehrerkonferenz, die sich genau darum drehte, nicht anwesend. Was ich weiß, ist nur, dass Sie einem Schüler das Leben gerettet und dafür eine Auszeichnung für Verdienste um das Wohl der Schule erhalten haben. Dass Sie dafür verbotenerweise in den Wald gelaufen sind, wurde natürlich nicht berücksichtigt." Deutlich konnte ich sein Missfallen darüber heraushören. Es machte mir in diesem Moment nichts aus. Wichtiger war jetzt, dass ich endlich was zu futtern bekam.

„Aha. Professor, würden Sie mir vielleicht helfen, aufzustehen? Ich würde gerne in die Große Halle." Er starrte mich an, als wäre ich vollkommen übergeschnappt.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Sie lagen eine Woche lang nur im Bett! Sie würden nicht mal die Hälfte der Strecke bewältigen! **_Wir hätten Sie fast verloren, verdammt!_**" Seine letzten Worte waren deutlich lauter und strenger geworden. Ich zuckte ein Stück zusammen, während Snape sein Gesicht aprubt von mir wegdrehte. Es hatte ihn eindeutig ziemlich geschlaucht, dass sein Schützling in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. Gerührt rückte ich ein Stück an ihn heran und tippte seine Schulter an, damit er sich wieder herumdrehte und mich ansah. Ich holte tief Luft: „Also, ich weiß, dass Sie sich ziemlich reingekniet haben, um mir zu helfen, Sir. Ich steh wohl mal wieder in Ihrer Schuld." Er schnaubte nur zustimmend. Ich nahm einen erneuten Anlauf: „Was ich damit sagen will, ist...ähm...Dankeschön!" Blitzschnell umarmte ich ihn und war darauf gefasst, schnell den Rückzug anzutreten, aber Snape ließ es sich tatsächlich kurz gefallen.

Leider trat in diesem Augenblick Madame Pomfrey ein: „Oh, einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Miss Rob...!" Ihre Miene erstarrte, als sie die Situation erfasst hatte - rasch rückte ich von Snape ab, der mitsamt Stuhl so schnell zurückwich, dass er beinahe umgefallen wäre.

„Oh, entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht stören. Severus, hast du ihr...ah ja, natürlich. Dumme Frage", meinte sie verwirrt und verschwand mit hochroten Ohren wieder in ihrem Büro.

Ich konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken: „Die haben wir aber schnell vertrieben!" Snape erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern rief lediglich einen Hauselfen, er solle Frühstück für Zwei bringen.

Nach einem Omelett, zwei kalten Frikadellen, einem Berg Kartoffelsalat und zwei Broten war ich so satt, dass ich vor lauter Bauch fast vom Bettrand fiel. Snape saß ziemlich wortkarg

neben mir und aß fast nichts.

„Haben Sie keinen Hunger, Sir?" - „Nicht so viel wie Sie, aber das ist ja auch kaum zu übertreffen", meinte er und sein Blick wirkte beinahe belustigt. Ich zog eine Schnute: „Hey, ich muss das Essen von einer Woche aufholen! Oh, apropos aufholen...wann sind nochmal die UTZs?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „In genau drei Tagen." **-"WAS?",** schrie ich entsetzt und sackte in mir zusammen. Ich hatte zwar schon ein bisschen gelernt, aber gerademal angefangen! „Dabei hab ich noch soviel wiederholen wollen! Mir fällt der Patronus immer noch schwer...", murmelte ich geschockt. Snape hatte natürlich unglaublich tröstende Worte parat: „Sie werden in Zaubertränke auf jeden Fall glatt durchrasseln, und Sie machen sich bloß Gedanken über den Patronus?" - „Aufbauend wie immer, was, Sir? Aber Zaubertränke ist mir ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz so wichtig wie Verteidigung."

Das war der Beginn einer langen und ausführlichen Diskussion über die weltbewegende Wichtigkeit des Faches Zaubertränke, die in wütendem Schnauben und einem türeknallenden Tränkemeister endete.

Nachdem ich somit meinen einzigen Gesprächspartner verjagt hatte, fühlte ich mich bald einsam und beschloss, schon mal mit dem Lernen anzufangen. Dafür rief ich Blinky zu mir, damit sie mir die Bücher brachte. Als Erstes schlug ich, eher aus schlechtem Gewissen, „_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_" auf und vertiefte mich in einen Abschnitt zum Felix Felicis.

Am nächsten Morgen schon stand ich wieder relativ munter im Raum der Wünsche und übte, übte, übte das Tränkebrauen. Ich musste gut abschneiden! Wie besessen holte ich alles nach, was ich brauchen konnte, ich ging nur zum Mittagessen, ansonsten ließ ich mir alles Essen von Winky bringen. Ich schlief kaum, weil ich ja die letzte Woche praktisch nichts anderes gemacht hatte, und nutzte jede freie Minute zum Üben von Zaubern und Tränken.

Zwischendurch holte ich mir auch immer einen kleinen Rat bei Professor McGonagall oder Flitwick oder ich ging in die Bibliothek.

Am Abend vor den Prüfungen war an Abendessen gar nicht zu denken, ich hatte vor Aufregung sowieso das Gefühl, mich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Also blieb ich im Raum der Wünsche und übte weiter. Doch alle drei Minuten, wenn das Gefühl zu stark wurde, rannte ich hinaus und auf die nächste Toilette - was nichts brachte, denn kaum war ich dort, ließ die Übelkeit wieder etwas nach. Gerade wollte ich wieder zurückgehen, da kam mir ein Schüler abgehetzt entgegen. Es war ein junger Slytherin: „Amy, gut, dass ich dich endlich finde! Das hier soll ich dir bringen, von Professor Snape!" Und er drückte mir ein Stück Pergament in die Hand und verschwand.

_Sieben Uhr heute Abend, mein Büro._

_Seien Sie pünktlich._

_S.S._

Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah auf die Uhr. Der Junge hatte gerade nochmal Glück gehabt, mich zu treffen. Es war zehn vor sieben. Was wollte Snape denn jetzt noch von mir? Sollte ich nicht besser früh ins Bett gehen, damit ich morgen ausgeschlafen war? Nein, eigentlich war das Unsinn: ich würde heute Nacht sowieso kein Auge zutun, daher war es egal, was ich noch tat.

So machte ich mich dann noch schnell auf den Weg vom siebten Stock hinunter in die Kerker. Das waren sicher mehrere Kilometer! Jedenfalls war ich am Ende so geschafft, dass ich in Snapes Büro noch nicht mal eine Begrüßung zustande brachte, sondern einfach auf dem nächsten Stuhl zusammenbrach. Sofort war der Tränkemeister bei mir und fauchte: „Warum waren Sie auch nicht beim Abendessen? Ist doch kein Wunder, dass Sie fast zusammenklappen, wenn Sie nichts essen!" - „Im Krankenflügel haben Sie noch gesagt, dass ich zuviel esse!", erinnerte ich ihn keuchend. Er schnaubte bloß unwillig und verschwand in seinem Labor. Eine Minute später kehrte er mit einem Stärkungstrank in der Hand zurück.

„Austrinken!", befahl er. Ich wusste zur Genüge, dass diese Tränke besonders ekelhaft waren, und schüttelte den Kopf: „Mir geht's schon viel besser, ehrlich!" - „Ich habe Sie nicht gebeten, Miss Roberts! Trinken Sie schon!" Er entkorkte das Fläschchen und hielt es mir an den Mund. Ich beugte den Kopf soweit es ging zurück, doch er packte kurzerhand mein Kinn und zwang meinen Mund auf, dann kippte er schnell die Flüssigkeit hinein. Ich verschluckte mich und hustete heftig. Endlich entließ Snape mich aus seinem groben Griff. Angewidert schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah ihn anklagend an: „Das war ein tätlicher Angriff auf eine Schülerin!" - „Stellen Sie sich nächstes Mal nicht so an und ich muss nicht grob werden", erwiderte er bloß ungerührt und zog mich auf die Beine. Dann stellte er sich in zwei Meter Entfernung mir gegenüber und hob den Zauberstab. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, doch er verdrehte kurz die Augen und befahl: „Zauberstab raus! Wir werden jetzt den Patronuszauber üben!" - „Au ja! Das wäre klasse!", meinte ich sofort versöhnt und zog meinen Stab aus der Hosentasche.

Snapes Anweisungen waren klar und präzise: „Sie werden jetzt an etwas Glückliches denken, eine sehr starke Erinnerung, und dabei ihren Zauberstab in meine Richtung schwingen. Der Spruch heißt Expecto Patronum." - „Alles klar!", meinte ich etwas nervös und kramte in meinem Gedächtnis nach einer Erinnerung. Möglichst unbeschmutzt.

„Wenn ich los sage, versuchen Sie's!", befahl Snape vor mir und ich geriet etwas in Panik, da ich noch keine Erinnerung gefunden hatte.

„LOS!", rief Snape. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an und rief laut: „_Expecto Patronum!"_

Dabei sah ich plötzlich die schwarzen Augen vor mir, ohne überhaupt fester daran gedacht zu haben. _Seine _schwarzen Augen. Sie funkelten. Ich sah die Wiese vor mir, den geheimen Garten.

Plötzlich explodierte meine Stabspitze und ein silbriges Etwas schoss daraus hervor auf Snape zu. Ich starrte es entgeistert an. DAS sollte mein Schutzpatron sein? Ein kleines, goldig aussehendes Rehkitz? Snape starrte meinen Patronus ebenso entgeistert an wie ich.

„Na super. Rehkitze sind ja wirklich furchteinflößend!", meinte ich sarkastisch. Snape rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Das ist kein Rehkitz. Das ist ein Hirschkalb." Seine Stimme war leise und irgendwie - traurig?

„Achso...na dann." Ich trat etwas unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Snape bedachte mich mit einem scharfen Blick: „An was haben Sie gedacht?", wollte er wissen. Ich sah zu Boden: „Äh...an Sie, wenn ich ehrlich bin!" Leider hatte er mein Genuschel verstanden und trat näher: „Das ist aber keine sehr schöne Erinnerung gewesen, oder?" Seine Stimme wurde purer Samt und ich konnte nicht länger vermeiden, ihm in diese verblüffend dunklen Augen zu sehen. Und prompt verplapperte ich mich wieder.

„Schön ist eigentlich alles, was man mit Liebe betrachtet", flüsterte ich leise. „Sie wissen schon, dass ich das falsch verstehen könnte?", fragte mich mein Professor. „Das war nichts weiter als ein Zitat von Christian Morgenstern. Ein deutscher Muggel!", erklärte ich rasch.

„Sie lesen viel Muggelliteratur, oder? We können Sie sich diese ganzen Zitate nur merken?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber mein Gedächtnis ist irgendwie besser als meine Feinmotorik!", scherzte ich. Dann plötzlich stockte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Mir ist gerade noch eins eingefallen, das Sie vielleicht ernster nehmen sollten. Kennen Sie Tenzin Gyatso?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wie geht dieses Zitat?", fragte er neugierig. Doch ich meinte bloß: „Das müssen Sie schon selbst herausfinden! Gute Nacht, Sir. Und danke!" Damit verließ ich sein Büro.

Vollkommen gerädert wankte ich am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück. Es war fast soweit. Als erstes würden wir Siebtklässler in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung geprüft werden. Ich bekam fast nichts runter, obwohl Snape mir immer wieder auftat. Bis ich schließlich die Kelle festhielt: „Stop! Ich kann nicht mehr! Wenn ich noch einen Bissen esse, passiert hier ein Unglück!" Snape zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich atmete tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen. „Dann breche ich Ihnen vor die Füße!", erklärte ich und seine Miene wäre zum Schreien komisch gewesen, hätte ich darauf geachtet.

Doch das tat ich nicht, denn in Gedanken war ich mal wieder bei meinen Zauberkunst-Aufzeichnungen. „Was steht als Erstes an?", fragte mich etwas neben mir. „Hmm? Was?", gab ich verwirrt zurück. Snape wiederholte seine Frage.

„Oh, zuerst kommt die theoretische Prüfung in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung, dann die praktische und heute Nachmittag kommt dann noch Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde. Am Dienstag muss ich dank Albus auch noch Wahrsagen machen, keine Ahnung wie ich das hinbekommen soll, und um Mitternacht Astronomieprüfung. Mittwoch kommen dann Theorie und Praxis der Verteidigung, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und die Theorie der Geschichte. Am Freitag schließlich Arithmatik und Muggelkunde - Himmel, das schaff ich nie!" Verzweifelt stützte ich den Kopf in die Hände, als plötzlich alle Schüler aufstanden und hinausgingen, damit die Prüfer die Große Halle vorbereiten konnten. Ich wollte schon losstürzen, als Snape mich am Oberarm packte und kurz aufhielt. Dann zog er mich ein Stück an sich heran, senkte den Kopf und zischte mir ins Ohr: „Sie werden das schaffen. Keiner der anderen Schüler hat so ein Gedächtnis wie Sie oder die praktische Erfahrung. Zeigen Sie denen, dass Sie nicht nur einen berühmten Namen haben, Roberts."

Damit ließ er mich los und ging. Ich sah ihm dankbar nach. Snape glaubte an mich!

_Dann mal los!_ sagte ich mir und machte mich stolz auf den Weg.

Nach der Theorie tröpfelten die Siebtklässler langsam aus der stickigen Großen Halle heraus.

Einzige Ausnahme: ich! Die Prüfung war sogar noch leichter gewesen als die in meinem fünften Schuljahr! Zumindest empfand ich das so. Andy beispielsweise sah das ganz anders: „Puh, ich kann nicht mehr. Mal ehrlich, hast du alles ausgefüllt?" - „Klar!", strahlte ich. „Weiß zwar nicht, ob alles richtig ist, aber das ist doch erstmal egal. Wir haben Zauberkunst hinter uns!"

Verwandlung war fast genauso. Es waren zwar ein oder zwei knifflige Fragen dabei, aber durch Zufall hatte ich genau wegen solchen Themen vorher bei McGonagall nachgehakt. Fantastisch! Ich konnte es kaum fassen, dabei hatte ich eine Woche Lernzeit vertan!

Vor den praktischen Prüfungen mussten wir in dem kleinen Zimmer neben der Großen Halle warten. Genau hier hatte ich mit Snape unser Problem mit dem Geheimen Garten erläutert...

Schließlich wurde ich mit einigen anderen aufgerufen und betrat die Halle mit zitternden Beinen. Lampenfieber.

Professor Flitwick stand gleich an der Tür und verwies uns zu den verschiedenen Prüfern. Ich wurde zu einer Professor Marchbanks geschubst, die mich streng musterte: „Ah ja, die besondere Schülerin. Man hat uns über Sie bereits informiert. Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass ich durch Ihre praktische Erfahrung von Ihnen schwerere Aufgaben verlangen muss?" Ich schluckte innerlich heftig, nickte aber tapfer und wartete.

„Nun denn, wären Sie so freundlich, dieses Teeservice sich selbst einschenken zu lassen?" Ich nickte, konzentrierte mich und schnippte mit dem Zauberstab - ungesagte Zauber gaben Extrapunkte. Tatsächlich erhob sich die Kanne in die Luft, drehte sich zu den Tassen um und goss eine nach der anderen voll. Danach ließ ich mit einer weiteren Levitationsbewegung in jede Tasse noch einen Würfelzucker fallen. „Sehr schön!", lobte Marchbanks und notierte sich etwas auf ihrem Block. Schon etwas ruhiger wandte ich mich der nächsten Aufgabe zu.

Alles in allem, fand ich zum Schluss, war es sehr gut gelaufen. Bis auf das eine Mal, als ich versehentlich anstatt meines Jacketts meine Bluse blau gefärbt hatte. Ich hatte es sofort korrigiert und hoffte darauf, dass Marchbanks nichts bemerkt hatte. Sie war so alt, dass sie wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht mehr so gut sah...

Verwandlung lief ohne Probleme. Diesmal bekam ich einen lustigen alten Mann namens Tofty ab, mit dem ich zwischenzeitlich sogar ein bisschen herumalberte.

„Könnten Sie diesen Stuhl dort bitte in einen Igel verwandeln?" Gesagt, getan. Er war ganz begeistert und ich grinste, dass ich darin schon Übung hätte, und erzählte ihm von meinem Faux-pas in Durmstrang mit meiner Verwandlungslehrerin.

Dann, nach dem Mittagessen, dass ich mit Lernen verbrachte, kam die schriftliche Zaubertrankprüfung. Für mich kaum ein Problem. Theoretisch war ich ja gar nicht mal schlecht! Bei mir haperte es einfach an der Praxis - an meiner Feinmotorik.

In Zaubertränke dann war ich viel entspannter als üblich. Wie üblich wurden wir von Snape an der Tür erwartet, der alle mit seinen Blicken erdolchte. Als er mich auch so ansah , als ich an ihm vorbeilief, duckte ich mich schnell und beeilte mich, zu meinem Kessel zu kommen.

Und was sollten wir brauen? Den Amortentia. Ich hätte jubeln können vor Glück!

Den hatte ich schon zweimal gebraut, wenn ich ihn jetzt verhauen würde, wäre ich wirklich eine Idiotin.

Tat ich aber nicht, im Gegenteil. Ich hielt mich an Snapes Anweisungen, das scharfe Messer immer ein wenig schräg zu halten, ich achtete darauf, nicht zuviel flüssigen Koboldstein dazuzugeben und auch nicht meine Hände zu verätzen, ich achtete auf alles! Ich hatte nichts vergessen von Snapes Ratschlägen. Ab und zu warf ich einen Blick zu den anderen Kesseln. Waren die Schüler auch schon so weit wie ich?

Am Ende sog ich tief den Geruch ein, der von meinem leuchtend bunten Gebräu aufstieg. Er roch nach einer leichten Hundenote, dem zeitlosen Geruch der Gänge von Hogwarts, Vampiren und ganz intensiv...nach Holunder?!? Ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und sah zu Snape, der mich genauso musterte. Ertappt senkten wir die Blicke und ich holte mir eine Phiole, um meine Probe nach vorne zu bringen.

Dann ging ich aus der Halle, warf Snape allerdings noch einen deutlichen Blick zu. Er hatte verstanden und kam langsam hinter mir her.

„Es war anscheinend doch nicht so schlimm, wie Sie dachten, oder?" - „Nein, nicht mal annähernd. Aber, Sir, kann man den Trank auch so brauen, dass er zwar richtig aussieht, er aber falsch riecht?", fragte ich langsam.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber Sie haben ja schon vorher Wunder vollbracht!", meinte Snape sarkastisch.

„Achso...", erwiderte ich bloß nachdenklich und sah ihn unauffällig an. Er deutete auf die Uhr: „Sie sollten jetzt gehen und sich für Kräuterkunde vorbereiten, oder?" Ich sprang auf: „Scheiße, ja! Bis heut Abend!"

Mein Ausruf blieb unkommentiert, zumindest bekam ich nicht mehr mit, dass Snape irgendetwas darauf erwiderte.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 29**

**-Die Wahrsagerin-**

Der nächste Tag hielt für mich nur Wahrsagen und Astronomie bereit. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich bei Wahrsagen vorbereiten sollte, gönnte ich mir eine kleine Pause und schrieb einen Brief an Billy, in dem ich alles beschrieb, was seit unserem Treffen passiert war. Ich hatte Nikodemus grade losgeschickt, da klopfte wieder ein Slytherinschüler an meine Tür und übergab mir einen Zettel von Snape.

_Wir können den Verband jetzt entfernen, sofern Sie Zeit haben. _

_Kommen Sie sofort in den Krankenflügel._

_S.S._

Tja, dann mal los. Es wurde auch langsam mal Zeit, dass sie das lästige Ding entfernten. Meine Schulter zog zwar manchmal noch ein bisschen, aber das hatte ja nichts mit dem Verband zu tun.

Auf der Krankenstation erwartete mich nur Snape. Es bot irgendwie einen starken starken Kontrast, wie er in seiner schwarzen Kleidung vor den schneeweißen Betten stand. „Kommen Sie her und ziehen Sie ihr Oberteil aus", rief plötzlich Poppys Stimme aus dem Büro, bevor Snape oder ich ein Wort herausgebracht hatten. Also hob ich nur rasch die Hand zum Gruß und eilte an ihm vorbei. Natürlich musste Poppy mir den Verband abnehmen! Warum hatte ich nur vorher nicht daran gedacht? Aber was wollte Snape dann hier?

Die Antwort bekam ich prompt, als die Krankenschwester mir den Verband ausgezogen hatte und mich vorsichtig (zögernd?!?) zum Spiegel drehte.

„Ähm...die Narben werden Sie leider behalten müssen...aber Professor Snape hat sich...hmmm...anscheinend einige Mühe beim Nähen gegeben..."

SNAPE? DER hatte mich genäht? Dann sah ich die sogenannten Narben und holte erst einmal tief Luft.

Meine Schulter schmückten zwei sehr dünne, weiße Schlangenlinien. Sie sahen fast schon filigran aus und hoben sich deutlich von meiner „goldbraunen" Haut ab.

S S

„SNAPE!", brüllte ich und stürzte in den Krankenflügel. Mir war in diesem Moment gar nicht klar, dass ich gerade nur im BH vor meinem Tränkelehrer stand.

Ihm jedoch sofort, denn die Röte, die jetzt sein Gesicht überzog, hatte nichts mit seiner schändlichen Tat zu tun. Ich stieß ihm heftig den Zeigefinger auf die Brust: „Sie haben mich gebrandmarkt!!! Mit Ihren Anfangsbuchstaben!" Ich schnaubte empört. Er versuchte anscheinend, nicht zu genau hinzusehen.

„Unsinn. Ich habe Sie bloß so zusammengeflickt, wie es ging. Hätten Sie lieber zwei hässliche Runzeln in der Haut?" - „Das nicht, aber ich würde mir doch lieber selbst aussuchen, welcher Mann sich bei mir verewigen darf!" Er riss die Augenbraue hoch und versuchte, mich von sich zu schieben. „Wie schon gesagt, ich habe mich nicht absichtlich verewigt. Lediglich aus Not. Ansonsten hätte ich Sie verunstalten müssen!" Ich packte seine Schultern, schüttelte ihn (was nicht wirklich viel ausmachte) und deutete auf meine Haut: „Sie _**haben**_ mich verunstaltet!" Er packte, nun langsam auch wütend, meine Handgelenke und drückte sie herunter, ehe er mich unsanft an den nächsten Bettpfosten drängte. Sein Atem ging genauso schnell wie meiner.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Roberts. Wenn Sie lieber verblutet wären, hätten Sie mir einen Brief schreiben müssen!" Erst da begriff ich endlich, was Pomfrey und er längst wussten: hätte Snape mich nicht zusammengeflickt, wäre ich jetzt tot.

In diesem Moment kam ein pfeifender Albus wie durch Zufall hereinspaziert. Er blieb stehen und musterte uns lächelnd. Erst da sprangen Snape und ich rasch auseinander.

„Was ist denn hier los, meine Lieben?", fragte mein neugieriger Onkel vergnügt blinzelnd. Alles, was ich herausbrachte, war: „Verstümmelung!" Dann rannte ich aus dem Zimmer und überließ es Snape, meine Reaktion zu erklären.

Meine Schulter zog, als ich am Nachmittag die Leiter zum Wahrsage-Klassenzimmer emporkletterte. Dort oben erwartete mich eine Frau, die alle Prüfer am Alter übertraf: ihr Gesicht schien nur aus Falten zu bestehen, die Augen waren ein verwirrend helles, fast weißes Blau und lagen tief in den Höhlen. Der Körper sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen. Auch die Stimme, mit der sie mich begrüßte, war ein einziges Krächzen: „Guten Tag, Miss Gryffindor." Ich zuckte ein bisschen zusammen: ganz klar, diese Frau war keine Schwindlerin wie Trewlaney. „Hallo!", antwortete ich etwas schüchtern und setzte mich nach einer auffordernden Handbewegung langsam ihr gegenüber an einen der kleinen Tische.

„Ich hörte, Sie wären eine Seherin." Nicken. „Nun denn, wie viele Visionen hatten Sie bereits?" - „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich zähle sowas nicht." - „Sie nehmen die Visionen also nicht allzu ernst?" - „Doch, schon. Aber ich hab eine davon schon falsch gedeutet und wäre deshalb beinahe ertrunken, also..." Die Alte nickte langsam. Ihre Augen waren mir unheimlich. Sie verharrten in meinen und zwangen mich, sie ebenfalls anzusehen. ich fühlte mich wie ein Fisch an Land.

„Ich verstehe Sie. Es ist wichtig, sich nie auf eine Vision zu verlassen. Nicht alle müssen in Erfüllung gehen. Die Umstände, die nötig sind, um es zu der Endsituation kommen zu lassen, wechseln ständig." Ich nickte, auch wenn ich nur die Hälfte verstanden hatte.

Sie wies mit ihrer knorrigen Hand auf die Kristallkugel vor sich. „Was sehen Sie, wenn Sie hineinsehen?" Endlich begann also meine Prüfung. Ich starrte konzentriert in die Mitte der Kugel - was natürlich absolut überhaupt nichts brachte. Sie blieb nebelig. Also musste ich mal wieder auf der Fantasie-Schiene fahren.

„Ich sehe...Harry Potter."_Guter Anfang, Amy. Mit berühmten Personen kann man meistens mehr anfangen. Jetzt brauchte ich noch einen Ort, der was hermacht...hmmmm..._

„Er kniet auf dem Boden des Atriums." Die Alte wartete ab und sagte nichts. „Al...der Schulleiter sitzt vor ihm und redet beruhigend auf ihn ein." - „Fällt Ihnen noch etwas Bestimmtes an dem Ort auf? Was ist mit dem Brunnen der magischen Geschwister?", wollte die Greisin wissen. Ich antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Er ist komplett zerstört."

Sie richtete sich auf und nickte. Erleichtert sah ich wieder von dem Nebel in der Kugel hoch.

Der Blick der Alten durchbohrte mich bereits wieder. Als sie sprach, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Was Sie gerade erzählt haben, war nicht gelogen, Miss Gryffindor." Ich versuchte, mir meinen Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen. Diese Frau schien alles zu wissen! Sie fuhr mit ihrer krächzenden Stimme fort: „Eine Kristallkugel funktioniert nicht, wie viele annehmen, mit sichtbaren Bildern in ihrer Mitte. Es sind Bilder vorhanden, ja, doch man muss sie mit dem Herzen sehen. Für das Auge sind sie unsichtbar. Sie haben sich das grade nicht ausgedacht. Ihr Herz hat Ihnen die richtigen Worte zugeflüstert." Ich war nicht mal mehr zu einem Nicken imstande. Bisher hatte ich die Wahrsagerei immer für einen unwichtigen Zweig der Magie gehalten, Trewlaney war mir immer schon lächerlich erschienen. Erst diese Alte hier zeigte mir, dass die Wahrsagerei ein mächtiges Werkzeug werden konnte, wenn man lernte, sie zu gebrauchen. Sie erhob sich langsam und trat zum nächsten Tisch. „Kommen Sie hierher und lesen sie meine Teetasse." Ich ging also zu ihr hinüber, setzte mich und nahm die leere Tasse in die Hand. Der Teesatz unten war ein fast undeutbares Gewirr. Etwas verzweifelt drehte und wendete ich die Tasse. Da war nichts, rein gar nichts zu deuten! Schließlich stellte ich sie geschlagen wieder hin: „Tut mir leid, im Teesatz lesen bin ich grottenschlecht. Ich kann absolut nichts erkennen." Das Gefühl, versagt zu haben, machte sich in mir breit und ich sah erst nach einer ganzen Weile auf: um zu bemerken, dass die Alte mich grinsend musterte. Ich versuchte, nicht auf ihre gelblichen Zähne zu starren und schluckte. Fand sie es komisch, dass ich aufgelaufen war? Nein.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Ehrlichkeit. Sie sind bisher die Erste und vermutlich auch die Einzige, die die richtige Antwort gegeben hat." Das Fragezeichen über meinem Kopf ließ sie fast noch breiter grinsen: „Diese Teetasse kann niemandem seine Zukunft weisen. Ich habe nie daraus getrunken, sondern sie ausgeschüttet, daher ist es unmöglich, etwas daraus zu lesen. Kommen wir also nun zum letzten Tisch und damit zu Ihrer letzten Prüfung."

Sie stand erneut auf und wackelte zum nächsten Tisch. Ich folgte ihr. Mir war jetzt wirklich unheimlich zumute. Wer war die Alte nur?

Auf dem letzten Tischchen lag ein Buch. Ich seufzte erleichtert, als ich den Titel bemerkte.

Traumdeutungen waren mein Spezialgebiet.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mir diesen Traum deuten: Mir träumte, dass ich gefesselt in einem dunklen Raum lag. Über mir erklang eine Stimme. Die Stimme klagte, dass ich ihr endlich helfen sollte. Aber ich lag nur stumm da und tat nichts. Warum?" Ich schlug das Buch emsig auf, und fand die Stichwörter zu dem Traum schnell: Hoffnung, Gewissen, Gerechtigkeit.

Ich kaute auf meiner Lippe herum, während ich überlegte, wie man den Traum anhand dieser drei Worte auslegen könnte.

Dann hatte ich es.

„Also, die Stimme, die Sie hören, soll vermutlich ihr Gewissen sein, das Sie dazu auffordert, zu helfen. Das könnte, auf die Menschheit übertragen, bedeuten, dass Sie um mehr Gerechtigkeit und Frieden kämpfen sollen. Aber Sie sind gefesselt und haben keine Hoffnung, dass Sie freikommen können, deshalb versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst." Ich war sehr überzeugt von dieser Deutung, doch die Greisin wiegte kurz den Kopf: „Woher weißt du, dass ich keine Hoffnung habe?" - „Wegen dem dunklen Raum, Mam. Es ist kein Licht vorhanden, und Licht bedeutet Hoffnung, deshalb dachte ich, dass Finsternis wohl Hoffnungslosigkeit bedeutet." Sie nickte und zeigte erneut ihre gelblichen Zähne.

„Sehr schön, Miss Gryffindor. Ich danke Ihnen. Könnten Sie den Nächsten heraufbitten?" -„Natürlich. Auf Wiedersehen!", antwortete ich, ebenfalls lächelnd, und stieg die Leiter wieder herunter. Wie erleichtert ich war, dass ich diesen hellen, durchleuchtenden Augen entkommen konnte!

In Astronomie schlief ich beinahe ein, so langweilig war es. Man verlangte von uns, die Bewegungen der verschiedenen Planeten zu beobachten und einzuzeichnen. Das hatte ich schon bei meinem Adoptivvater gelernt, bevor ich in die Schule kam!

Die restlichen Prüfungen zogen sich zäh wie Kaugummi hin. Nur vor Verteidigung hatte ich ein bisschen Angst. Aber ein Brief von einem gewissen, schwarzgekleideten Kerkerbewohner hob meine Stimmung wieder etwas.

_Viel Glück bei ihrer Verteidigungs-Prüfung._

_Sie werden mit Ihrem Patronus wohl keine Probleme bekommen. _

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich meine Initialen auf Ihrer Haut eingraviert habe. Nicht, weil es Ihnen nicht stehen würde, sondern weil Sie sich anscheinend so darüber aufregen. _

_Severus_

Ja, es war unglaublich, aber wahr! Snape hatte sich nicht nur bei mir entschuldigt, dafür, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hatte, er hatte mir zudem auch noch viel Glück gewünscht und (!!!) mit Vornamen unterschrieben! Ich schwebte gerade auf Wolke Sieben...und das half mir bei Verteidigung ungemein! Hier bekam ich zu meinem Glück wieder Professor Tofty ab, der sich wie irre darüber freute und mich anstachelte, mein Bestes zu geben. Und das tat ich! In Durmstrang war Verteidigung schon mein liebstes Fach gewesen, außerdem hatte ich es ein Jahr lang unterrichtet und viel Praxiserfahrung. Manche der anderen Schüler drehten sich zu mir um, um meinen manchmal etwas übertriebenen Zaubern zuzusehen und zu staunen. Ich ging richtig auf... bis Professor Tofty rief: „So, das reicht, das reicht. Jetzt hätte ich gerne noch Ihren Patronus gesehen, Miss Roberts." Mit einem Schnippen meines Zauberstabs ließ ich meine Feuerwand erlöschen.

Da Professor Tofty laut hatte rufen müssen, damit ich ihn über das Prasseln des Feuers hinweg hören konnte, hatten es auch alle Schüler und Lehrer mitbekommen und hielten in ihren eigenen Prüfungen inne. Ich holte tief Luft und wollte grade schon anfangen, als ich wie zufällig zur Tür sah. Snape stand dort und sah stumm zu mir hinüber. Seine Augen feuerten mich an. Ich grinste nun siegessicher, hielt den Zauberstab aufrecht und befahl mit völlig gelassener Stimme: „Expecto Patronum!" Sofort schoss das silbrige Hirschkalb aus dem Stab heraus und raste wie wildgeworden durch die Halle. Alles klatschte und ich wurde mal wieder ziemlich rot um die Ohren. Plötzlich drehte das Hirschkalb bei, galoppierte auf Snape zu und bremste haarscharf vor ihm ab. Alles hielt den Atem an, und meine Röte verwandelte sich in Blässe.

Das Kalb senkte langsam den Kopf und berührte mit der Schnauze, so schien es, Snapes Hand. Dann verschwand es plötzlich. „Tja, äh, das war ja ein sehr wilder Patronus", räusperte sich Professor Tofty, während die anderen sich langsam wieder an ihre eigene Prüfung erinnerten und damit fortfuhren.

„Nun, ein letztes noch, Miss Roberts. Eine Extra-Aufgabe sozusagen. Sie verlangt sehr viel Konzentration und Köpfchen. Sind Sie bereit?", fragte er. Ich nickte langsam und hielt meinen Zauberstab bereit. Auch Tofty zog seinen und stellte sich auf, ehe er mir die Aufgabe erklärte: „Wir vollführen jetzt ein kleines Duell mit abgewandelten Regeln. Ein sogenanntes Ein-Zauber-Duell. Dabei greife ich Sie mit einem unbekannten Zauberspruch an und Sie müssen Ihren Zauber so variieren, dass er meinen unschädlich macht. Sind Sie bereit?" Ich nickte. Die Regeln für Zauberduelle waren mir, aus meiner Durmstrang-Vergangenheit, mehr als geläufig. Wir stellten uns voreinander auf, verbeugten uns kurz und drehten uns dann um. Zehn Schritte später wandten wir uns wieder einander um.

„Eins...", zählte Tofty laut. „Zwei...", ich stellte mich in meine typische Position: das linke vor dem rechten Bein, leicht gebeugt, Oberkörper gerade, Zauberstab mit beiden Händen auf Tofty gerichtet. Meine Anspannung steigerte sich ins Unermessliche...

„DREI!", rief Tofty, sprang nach vorn und schleuderte mir einen Zauber entgegen. Er hatte einen Ungesagten verwendet!

Fünf graue, gesichtslose Gestalten erhoben sich plötzlich vor mir aus dem Boden. Ich stolperte zurück. Keine Ahnung, aus was diese Marionetten bestanden! Aber ich durfte nur einen Zauber verwenden, um sie unschädlich zu machen...ich überlegte hin und her. Aschfahl kamen die Gestalten immer näher, streckten die Hände nach mir aus...Moment...[i]asch[/i]fahl?

Einen Moment zögerte ich noch, doch dann beschloss ich, mein Glück zu versuchen. Mir blieb keine Zeit mehr. Natürlich wusste ich, wie mich das Heraufbeschwören eines Elements an Kraft kostete - aber ich versuchte es trotzdem.

„AQUA CORRIPE CORPORIS!", befahl ich laut (zu Deutsch ungefähr: „Wasser, ergreife diese Körper!") und machte mit dem Zauberstab eine halbe Drehung nach links, eine halbe Drehung nach rechts und einen großen Kreis in der Höhe meines Kopfes. Mitten in der Luft erschien Wasser, in einer merkwürdig geformten Kugel. Es strengte mich unglaublich an, denn der Körper wuchs zu einem riesigen Monster heran, das sich ständig drehend auf die Asche-Gestalten zubewegte und sie in sich einschloss wie in einen Kokon aus geschmolzenem Glas. Nun waren die Gestalten nur noch verschwommen zu erkennen, doch es schien so, als ob sie sich auflösten... dann war es vorbei.

Die Kugel zerbarst und überflutete die Große Halle, doch von Toftys Angreifern war nichts mehr übrig. Pitschnass standen wir da und sahen uns an. Und dann lachte der alte Zauberer...er lachte und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Ich fand diese Sache gar nicht so lustig, vor allem, da die anderen Anwesenden ebenso nass geworden waren und mich nun mit missbilligenden Blicken bedachten.

Schließlich beruhigte sich Tofty wieder und keuchte: „Sie und Ihr Onkel haben einiges gemeinsam, liebes Kind! Er hat mir damals denselben Zauber um die Ohren geworfen!"

Die Große Halle wurde kurzzeitig gesperrt, um sie wieder trocken zu zaubern. Danach ging es mit den theoretischen Prüfungen in Geschichte der Zauberei weiter - die nicht ganz so gut liefen. Was nützte mir ein gutes Gedächtnis, wenn ich die Hälfte des Unterrichts bei Professor Binns verschlafen hatte?

Dass ich am Donnerstag frei hatte, war für mich ein Segen. Ich schlief mich aus, frühstückte danach ausgiebig (ein Segen!) und setzte mich mit einem Muggelkunde-Buch an den See. Das Leben als Muggel würde mir zwar schwerfallen, weil ich mich dauernd in die unmöglichsten Situationen brachte, aber an sich interessierte ich mich schon für nichtmagische Menschen. Sie unterschieden sich ja schließlich nicht groß von uns, abgesehen davon, dass sie meist eine andere Kultur hatten. Sie waren weder besser, noch schlechter als wir. Es gab solche und solche Muggel, genau wie bei uns.

Ich erinnerte mich dunkel an einen der fiesen Muggel: meinen früheren Heimleiter Watson, ein bärbeißiger Kerl, der für Kinder absolut nichts übrig hatte. Als ich ihn mit acht Jahren einmal gefragt hatte, warum er dann überhaupt Heimleiter geworden war, bekam ich zur Antwort bloß eine Ohrfeige. Andere Muggel waren liebenswürdige Menschen. Ich erinnerte mich an den armen kleinen Wilson, den ich ebenfalls in meiner Waisenhauszeit kannte. Er war ein von Geburt an blinder Junge gewesen. Ein herzensguter Mensch.

Herzensgut...

„Ihr Herz hat ihnen die richtigen Worte zugeflüstert."

„Die Umstände, die nötig sind, um es zu der Endsituation kommen zu lassen, wechseln ständig."

Die Worte der Wahrsagerin gingen mir durch den Kopf. Sie zogen ihre Kreise, langsam, beständig...bis mir endlich klar wurde, dass eine meiner Visionen sich schon als unwahr herausgestellt hatte. Die Vision von Snapes Unterricht, als ich von Neville geholt wurde, weil Quirrell mir etwas zeigen wollte...das konnte gar nicht mehr stattfinden, weil mit den Prüfungen natürlich auch mein Unterricht zuende war. Das Schuljahr war so gut wie rum...noch eine Woche, dann waren wieder Sommerferien. Und nächstes Jahr war ich keine Schülerin mehr.

[i]Also hat die Alte doch recht gehabt, und die Visionen müssen sich nicht bewahrheiten, [/i]dachte ich.

Hinter mir hörte ich plötzlich eine aufgebrachte und nur zu bekannte Stimme: „Warum hab ich das nicht schon vorher gesehen?" Ich drehte mich herum und sah, wie Harry mit Ron und Hermine im Schlepptau nahe an mir vorbeilief. Keiner der drei bemerkte mich, offenbar hatten sie es sehr eilig. „Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Ron seinen Freund ahnungslos, dann konnte ich nichts mehr hören. Kopfschüttelnd widmete ich mich wieder meiner Lektüre.

Eine halbe Stunde später trottete ich langsam zurück ins Schloss, um in meinem Zimmer weiterzulernen, da es draußen zu heiß wurde. In der Eingangshalle traf ich auf Snape, der gerade die drei Gryffindors zurechtwies. Ich blieb in einigen Metern Entfernung neugierig stehen und lauschte.

„Seid besser etwas vorsichtiger", sagte Snape gerade, „so, wie ihr hier herumhängt, könnte man auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ihr etwas ausheckt. Und Gryffindor kann sich nun wirklich nicht leisten, noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren, oder?" In meinen Ohren klang das ziemlich eindeutig nach einer Drohung. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte ich erkennen, dass Harry ziemlich rot wurde. Jetzt hatte ich genug gesehen, rasch ging ich zur Treppe und marschierte nach oben zu meinem Zimmer. Schließlich musste ich für morgen noch lernen. Auf halbem Weg holte mich der Tränkemeister ein: „Roberts!" Ich drehte mich widerwillig um.

„Ja?" - „Hören Sie, falls Sie einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen, fliegen Sie nicht!" Verdutzt hielt ich inne: „Wieso sollte ich einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen?" Snape rang kurz mit sich, gab dann aber zu: „Ich habe gehört, wie Potter erzählte, dass Dumbledore einen Brief bekommen hat und bereits auf dem Weg ins Ministerium ist. Das ist nicht weiter seltsam, aber wenn bei Ihnen ebenfalls ein solcher Brief liegt, könnte Quirrell dahinter stecken, um Sie aus dem Weg zu haben. Ich habe ihm gegenüber erwähnt...dass Sie auch eine Gegnerin sein könnten, fürchte ich." Natürlich wusste ich das längst, ich hatte ihr Gespräch im Wald ja belauscht, aber das sagte ich ihm lieber nicht. Er könnte darauf schlecht reagieren.

Stattdessen zog ich nur die Augenbraue hoch: „Und Sie glauben, wenn er uns beide hier heraushaben will, dann hat er vor, heute zuzuschlagen? Ist das nicht ein bisschen...dumm?" - „Warum sollte es?" - „Na ja, immerhin sind Sie ja noch da und er weiß ziemlich genau, dass Sie das nicht zulassen werden." Snape sah einen kurzen Moment verblüfft aus. Als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich in ihm einen Gegner für Quirrell sehen könnte.

„Sie haben Recht. Es wäre dumm. Und genau deswegen brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, dass er den Stein erreichen könnte. Ich werde ihn rechtzeitig daran hindern, während Sie in Ihrem Zimmer bleiben. Verstanden?" Ich nickte sofort. Erleichtert drehte er sich um und rauschte davon in Richtung Lehrerzimmer.

Innerlich tippte ich mir an die Stirn. War Snape wirklich so naiv zu glauben, dass ich ruhig hier herumsitzen würde, wenn Quirrell versuchte, ihn fertigzumachen?

Tatsächlich fand ich in meinem Zimmer eine Eule vor, die einen Ministeriumsbrief am Bein trug. Sehr einfallsreich war Quirrell ja wirklich nicht!

Damit stand für mich fest: ich würde gemeinsam mit Snape auf Quirrell warten! Rasch zog ich mich um. In der Schuluniform würde ich nicht kämpfen wollen! Rasch schlüpfte ich in schwarze Jeans und irgendein bequemes Oberteil, das mich nicht behindern würde, schob meinen Zauberstab griffbereit in die Innentasche meiner Jacke und marschierte aus dem Zimmer, um Snape vor dem Lehrerzimmer abzufangen. Doch statt Snape traf ich auf Quirrell.

„Miss Roberts! Wohin wollen Sie denn?" - „Äh...ich muss ins Ministerium...dringender Brief. Tut mir leid, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit jetzt!", meinte ich rasch und lief die Treppe hinunter, um die Sache auch authentisch zu spielen.

Das nächste Mal war ich vorsichtiger. Ich wartete einfach ab, bis Snape herauskam. Doch er kam und kam einfach nicht. Irgendwann fing ich Flitwick ab, der gerade aus dem Lehrerzimmer trat.

„Professor Flitwick!" Er drehte sich um. „Ah, guten Abend, Miss Roberts. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" - „Ich wüsste nur gern, ob Professor Snape im Lehrerzimmer ist, Sir!", erwiderte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, der ist schon seit einer Ewigkeit..." Ich hörte nicht mehr weiter zu, sondern sprang die Treppenstufen wieder runter und in die Kerker. An Snapes Bürotür angekommen, hielt ich mich nicht mit Klopfen auf.

„Professor Snape, ich habe wirklich den Brief...Umpf!", rief ich und stolperte zurück, da ich geradewegs gegen seinen Oberkörper gelaufen war.

„Roberts? Seit wann klopfen Sie nicht mehr an, wenn Sie bei mir einbrechen?", knurrte er überrascht. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur Bescheid sagen, dass Quirrell mir den Brief geschickt hat!"

Snape drehte sich auf der Stelle um und kramte in seinem Schreibtisch. Dann hielt er mir etwas hin, dass wie ein zerknittertes Stück Papier aussah.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte ich perplex. Er verdrehte die Augen: „Lesen, Roberts! Angeblich können Sie das ja!" Ich runzelte missbilligend die Stirn und nahm den Zettel entgegen. Darauf standen nur fünf Sätze.

_Amilia._

_Sobald mein Vorhaben mithilfe meines treuen Todessers Quirrell vollendet ist und ich meinen Körper nach zehn endlosen Jahren wiederbekomme, wirst du dich entscheiden müssen. _

_Du bist meine einzige lebende Verwandte. Du besitzt Kräfte, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Ich kann dich lehren, damit umzugehen, und vieles mehr. Schließe dich mir an, und alle bisherigen Sünden sollen vergeben werden._

_Der Dunkle Lord _

Da stand ich nun, diesen kleinen Zettel in der Hand, der so viel mehr war als ein Zettel. Er war die Lösung. Die einfache, furchtbare Lösung. Voldemort.

„Ich habe ihn in Quirrells Zimmer gefunden, als ich eben nachgesehen habe, ob er noch da ist. Er lag auf dem Schreibtisch. Allerdings mit der Rückseite", meinte Snape sehr leise. Ich drehte den Zettel herum. Dort standen zwei Worte, die Snape genauso erkannt haben musste wie ich:

_Schöner Umhang._

Es war der Zettel, den Quirrell während der Aufräum-Aktion in meinem Büro gefunden hatte und den Snape geschrieben hatte.

Voldemort. Die ganze Zeit war er vor meiner Nase gewesen...und ich hatte nichts bemerkt. Ich hatte immer angenommen, dass Quirrell den Stein für sich haben wollte...

„Voldemort!", spie ich aus, zerknüllte den Zettel und steckte ihn mit meinem Zauberstab an.

Snape schwang seinen und entfernte damit die Asche von seinem Teppich: „Darf ich annehmen, dass diese Antwort nein bedeutet?" -„Darauf können Sie ihren Hintern verwetten! Ich laufe doch nicht über, nur wegen so einem bescheuerten Papierfetzen!", fauchte ich wütend. Nein, nie im Leben würde ich mich Voldemort anschließen! Da war ich mir ganz sicher.

Snape sah kurz zur Seite. Seine Stimme klang gequält: „Das ist...eine gute Entscheidung!" -„Kommen Sie, Sir! Wir sollten jetzt gehen und verhindern, dass dieser Schlangenkopf seinen Körper wiederbekommt!", meinte ich, plötzlich voller Tatendrang. Snape packte mich und riss mich zurück: „Sind Sie jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Sie gehen nirgendwo hin, ist das klar! Verstehen Sie denn nicht, der Dunkle Lord ist alles andere als dumm! Er hat Ihnen diesen Zettel geschrieben, weil er wollte, dass Sie ihm folgen. Aus irgendeinem Grund weiß er, dass Sie nicht ins Ministerium geflogen sind. Er hat es darauf angesetzt, Sie zum Stein zu locken. Fragen Sie mich nicht warum!" - „Ach Quatsch, warum bitte sollte er das denn gemacht haben, das ist Unsinn!", widersprach ich heftig. Snapes Griff wurde härter: „Nein, ist es nicht. Sie wissen nicht, wie er tickt!" - „Ach, aber Sie, oder was? Im Gegensatz zu Ihrer festen Überzeugung haben Sie nicht immer Recht, Snape!", fauchte ich und versuchte, mich loszumachen.

Er hielt mich fest, doch seine Haltung änderte sich und er sah mich mit von Zweifeln verzerrtem Gesicht an: „Tu das nicht, Amy." Ich erstarrte. Er hatte mich gedutzt.

„Sie wissen schon, dass das Schuljahr noch nicht zuende ist, oder?", fragte ich ihn äußerlich ruhig. Innerlich fuhr mein Magen mal wieder Achterbahn. Von Snapes wechselnden Launen wurde mir manchmal fast schwindelig!

„Ja, aber fast. Es gibt keinen Grund, dich noch länger wie eine Schülerin zu behandeln. Jedenfalls nicht für mich!" Er schnurrte ja fast! Ich hielt still und trat näher an ihn heran. „Mir ist klar, was du mit deinem Verhalten erreichen willst, Severus Snape. Ich werde NICHT hier bleiben und darauf warten, dass Voldemort dich in Stücke reißt. Bei dir wird er in dieser Hinsicht keine Skrupel haben!", meinte ich leise. Geschlagen ließ Snape meine Arme los und musterte mich ernst. Ich hielt seinen Blick, und eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort.

„Wenn ich dich mitnehme, dann versprich mir, dich nicht wieder kopflos ins Gefecht zu stürzen. Du musst auf mich hören. Verstanden?", knurrte Snape schließlich und ich nickte, noch ziemlich fassungslos. Ich hatte ihn tatsächlich kleingekriegt! Er würde mich freiwillig mitnehmen!

„Aber zuerst schicken wir Dumbledore einen Brief, damit er zurückkommt. Er sollte wissen, dass ich seine einzige Nichte in den Tod führe", entschloss Snape düster, doch ich stieß ihn mit meinem Ellbogen an: „Hey, hör doch auf, immer so zu dramatisieren!"

Trotzdem unterschrieb ich neben ihm und wir schickten Ulli mit der kurzen Nachricht los. Oder besser, Snape schickte ihn los, denn nach mir schnappte dieser verdammte Kauz mal wieder.

Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg, doch in der Eingangshalle blieb ich stehen: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikommt?" Snape blieb stehen: „Nein, aber zur Not werde ich schon einen Weg finden. Hagrid hat seinen Riesenhund erst nach unseren Verteidigungsbannen dort hochgeschafft." - „Komm mit!", forderte ich ihn auf und hastete zum Portal hinaus und hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte. Snape ließ es zu.

Ich klopfte fest an und hörte von drinnen Fangs Gebell - ein gutes Zeichen.

„Komme schon!", hörte man jatzt Hagrids Stimme, und keinen Moment später öffnete er die Tür. „Ah, Amy, das is ja ne Überraschung. N Abend, Professor Snape!", grüßte er uns und schob uns in seine Hütte. „Hagrid, wir müssen leider sofort wieder gehen, ein absoluter Notfall...aber vorher muss ich wissen, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikommt." Jetzt mischte sich Snape ein, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hinter mir stand: „Besser gesagt, wir müssen es wissen, Hagrid. Es ist dringend." Sein Tonfall hätte zwar ruhig etwas freundlicher sein können, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war ich zufrieden. Der Halbriese runzelte kurz die Stirn: „Na klar, bei Musik schläft er immer ein...merkwürdig, dass ihr grade jetzt fragt. Vorhin waren schon Harry, Ron und Hermine hier und wollten das Gleiche wissen." ich erstarrte, Snape schnarrte gefährlich: „Aber Sie haben ihnen natürlich nichts gesagt, nicht wahr?" Dass Hagrid rot anlief, war Antwort genug. Snape holte tief Luft, um ihm wahrscheinlich mal heftigst die Meinung zu geigen, aber ich packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zur Tür: „Komm schon, wir dürfen jetzt keine Zeit verlieren! Möglicherweise sind Harry und co schon unten!" Ich hörte ihn noch in Hagrids Richtung knurren: „Wir sprechen uns noch!"

Dann rannten wir zum Schloss zurück und ohne weitere Umwege in den dritten Stock.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt.

„Schöne Bescherung!", meinte ich leise, „Voldi ist schon an Fluffy vorbei." Snape verzog bei dem Spitznamen das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts, sondern stieß leise die Tür auf. Fluffy knurrte wütend und drehte seine drei Köpfe in unsere Richtung. _Wer geht jetzt hier kopflos vor?,_ dachte ich bei mir, sagte aber nichts. Denn Snape fing an zu singen.

Es war ein mir völlig fremder Text, aber seine tiefe, samtige Stimme lullte mich fast genauso ein wie den bereits taumelnden Fluffy.

**Nothing as it seems**

**Hopes are only dreams**

**You must go on your own**

**Cause you are all alone**

**Your friends will disappear**

**And leave you there in fear**

**Listen to my song:**

**This is where you belong**

**Let me take your heart**

**Then you won't live apart**

**Just look me in the eyes...**

**I'm cunning and you're wise!**

Fluffys drei Köpfe lagen bereits auf dem Boden, tiefe Atemgeräusche bezeugten, dass er tief und fest schlief. Plötzlich bedeutete Snape mir, ich solle weitersingen, und ging zur Falltüre hinüber. Er verstummte und sofort knurrte Fluffy leise auf. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, um mich an ein Lied zu erinnern...

**Don't wanna hold you closed,**

**Don't wanna feel the pain!**

**Don't wanna loose it all,**

**Don't wanna play this game!**

**Just one look in your eyes,**

**Just one moment with you,**

**Just one kiss on your lips,**

**and I know, I'll be through.**

Ich war fertig mit dem Lied, doch Snape nestelte immer noch an der Klappe der Falltüre herum und bedeutete mir, weiterzusingen. Mir fiel kein Lied mehr ein. Also improvisierte ich.

Und dann kamen mir plötzlich die Wörter nur so aus dem Mund gepurzelt!

**I know a man, not kind,**

**but genious in my mind.**

**He's not gentle, he's not smart**

**and sometimes life with him is hard.**

**But up to the end,**

**he held my hand.**

**There'll never be another**

**who's better than my...**

(A/N: Die Lieder sind alle meine eigene Kreationen, daher keine Quellenangabe)

Ich war so froh, dass Snape in diesem Moment die Klappe aufstieß und ich springen konnte...gut, es ist auch nicht gerade beruhigend, in bodenlose Schwärze zu springen, aber immerhin besser, als mein komisches, erfundenes Lied mit „Lover" zu beenden...vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass diese Reime **fast **auf den Mann zutreffen **könnten**, der mir gerade hinterhersprang.

Ich landete weich auf einer Art Pflanze, wie es schien. Und Snape? Landete prompt auf mir. Das tat meiner Schulter nicht grade gut!

„Autsch! Könntest du nicht mal auf deinem eigenen Fleck landen? Ich fühle mich ein bisschen zermatscht!", beschwerte ich mich grummelnd, doch er beachtete meinen Einwand gar nicht.

„Bleib ganz still liegen...", meinte er eindringlich. „Das hättest du wohl gerne! Wir sind hier auf einer Mission, klar?", wütete ich und versuchte damit, meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Dann schüttelte er wütend den Kopf und zischte: „Roberts! Wir liegen mitten in einer Teufelsschlinge! Wollen Sie uns umbringen?" Ups. War mir glatt entfallen. Ich hielt also ganz still, während mein Herz und meine Schulter pochte, denn Snape lag in einer ziemlich unbequemen Position auf mir. Dann wickelte uns das Schlingpflanzenzeug auch schon ein und kurzzeitig wusste ich nicht mehr, wo ich endete und Snape anfing, denn wir wurden quasi zusammengequetscht. Dann, endlich fielen wir durch die Ranken und stürzten auf den harten Steinboden darunter. Ich rieb mir den schmerzenden Kopf. Das gab definitiv eine Beule von riesigen Ausmaßen. Eine Hand streckte sich in mein Sichtfeld: „Bist du okay?", wollte Snape wissen. Ich nickte und ließ mich hochziehen. Einen Moment länger als nötig hielt ich seine Hand fest: „Und du?" Er nickte. Eine peinliche Pause entstand. Jetzt hatten wir uns fast das gesamte Schuljahr über wie Schülerin und Lehrer verhalten (na ja, wie gesagt, fast!) und schon fiel es uns beiden schwer, uns als Gleichgesinnte zu betrachten.

Snape durchbrach die Stille schließlich: „Wenn du lieber zurückwillst..." Seinen hoffnungsvollen Satz unterbrach ich schroff: „Vergiss es! Entweder mit mir oder gar nicht!" Er seufzte: „Du bist wirklich unvergleichlich dickköpfig." - „Oh, ich wüsste da schon einen Vergleich!", gab ich zurück, doch bevor wir dieses Thema vertiefen konnten, hörten wir beide etwas, das klang wie ein fernes Rauschen. Ich sah Snape an: „Was kann das sein?" - „Keine Ahnung...ich glaube, hiernach kommt Flitwicks Zauber." Langsam gingen wir den einzigen Gang entlang, der uns aus der Grube unter der Teufelsschlinge herausführte.

Nach etwa einer Minute gelangten wir in eine hohe Höhle, in der tausend kleine, goldene Dinge mit Flügelchen herumschwirrten.

Snape lachte leise: „Flitwick, der alte Zwerg! Das sind Schlüssel! Und da vorne, sehen Sie die Besen?" Er ging auf einen zu und wollte ihn gerade packen, als ich rief: „Stopp!" Er erstarrte und drehte sich wieder um: „Was ist?" Ich antwortete nicht, sondern ging an ihm vorbei zu der großen Tür, die unseren weiteren Weg versperrte. Rasch besah ich mir das Schloss - ich hatte ein bisschen Erfahrung mit Schlössern und Dietrichen.

„Wir brauchen einen silbernen, ziemlich alten Schlüssel mit drei Zacken! Siehst du so einen?" Snape hatte nicht umsonst die schärfsten Adleraugen überhaupt. Er brauchte nicht lange, um das gesuchte Objekt zu erspähen.

„Dort, elf Uhr, unterhalb des linken Balkens! Himmelblaue Flügel und ziemlich mitgenommen!" Jetzt sah ich ihn auch.

„Dann los!", gab ich das Startsignal, und jeder von uns packte sich einen Besen und stieß sich ab. Das Flugtraining als Schwan hatte sich anscheinend positiv auf mein Gleichgewicht auf dem Besen ausgewirkt. Pfeilschnell schoss ich mit Snape an meiner Seite nach oben, mitten in die Wolke von Schlüsseln, die uns die Gesichter und Hände zerkratzten. Kurzzeitig verlor ich den Schlüssel aus den Augen, doch Snape führte mich und der gesuchte Schlüssel war schon ziemlich lahm mit seinen zerzausten Flügeln. er tauchte nach unten ab, ich folgte ihm, streckte die Hand aus, packte ihn und...fiel den letzten Meter vom Besen. Sofort war Snape (etwas erhabener) gelandet und auch ich rappelte mich rasch auf und rannte zur Tür. Die wütenden Schlüssel sausten uns um die Ohren und wir entkamen mit Müh und Not in die nächste Gruft und schlugen die Türe hinter uns zu.

Ohrenbetäubende Stille empfing uns. „Okay, das hier ist unheimlich!", bemerkte ich leise, als wir an irgendwelchen großen Schatten vorbeischlichen, die Zauberstäbe in Anschlag. Snape erwiderte nichts, aber ich spürte plötzlich seine Hand in meiner.

Ich entzog sie ihm: „Also, soooo unheimlich ist es auch wieder nicht!", flüsterte ich beleidigt.

Er erwiderte wieder nichts. Plötzlich blieb der Tränkemeister vor mir stehen und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. „Das ist ein Schachbrett!", meinte er laut, und im selben Moment entflammten auf beiden Seiten des Spielfeldes ein Dutzend Feuer und erhellten die Figuren. Wir wechselten einen Blick. Dann deutete ich auf die Tür hinter den schwarzen Figuren: „Da müssen wir hin!" Snape verdrehte die Augen: „Amy, dein Gespür für das Offensichtliche ist erstaunlich." Sarkasmus pur.

„Danke vielmals. Darf ich eigentlich jetzt auch Severus sagen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Tu's einfach!", zischte er bloß gereizt und drehte sich zu den weißen Statuen um, von denen gleich mehrere fehlten.

„Tja, diesmal müssen Sie wohl weiß nehmen, ob Sie wollen oder nicht!", schnurrte ich zufrieden. Er knirschte vernehmlich mit den Zähnen und lenkte vom Thema ab: „Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass wir Potter und seine Freunde spätestens hier treffen..." -„Ich nicht", meinte ich stolz. „Hermine weiß mit Sicherheit über die Teufelsschlinge Bescheid, Harry ist der jüngste Sucher seit hundert Jahren und Ron ist ein sehr guter Schachspieler. Die drei wussten sich sicher zu helfen." Doch dann fiel mir etwas auf. Dort drüben, am Rand des Spielfeldes, lag eine regungslose Gestalt mit roten Haaren...

„RON!", schrie ich erschrocken, Snape fuhr herum. Sofort hechteten wir beide zu ihm hin und ich prüfte den Puls. „Nur bewusstlos!", atmete ich auf. Plötzlich flog hinter den schwarzen Gestalten die Türe auf und eine zerzauste Hermine stürzte hervor. Sie sah uns, rannte auf mich zu und rief noch im Laufen: „Oh, Amy, Gott sei Dank bist du hier!" Snape wurde übergangen. „Harry ist grade durch das schwarze Feuer, um Snape aufzu...", sie unterbrach sich und starrte meinen Begleiter erst verdutzt, dann höchst erschrocken an: „Pro...Professor! Ich ...wie...ich meine, wenn Sie nicht...wer ist denn grade beim Stein der Weisen???", stammelte sie zutiefst verwirrt. Snape schnarrte unfreundlich: „Miss Granger, glauben Sie mir, Ihr kleiner Ausflug wird noch gewaltige Konsequenzen haben! Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen..." - „SEV!", unterbrach ich ihn scharf, was mir erstaunte Blicke von beiden Seiten einbrachte. Schnell wandte ich mich an Hermine: „Wenn ihr das Spiel hier schon geschafft habt, dann können wir direkt weiter zum nächsten Hindernis. Hör mir gut zu, jetzt! Du musst Ron hoch in den Krankenflügel schaffen, kümmere dich gut um ihn, hörst du? Und wenn Al...Dumbledore kommt, sagst du ihm, dass mein anderer Verwandter hier wartet und er sofort kommen soll, klar?" Ich packte sie an den Schultern und sie nickte, obwohl sie vermutlich nur Bahnhof verstand.

„Gut, dann also los!", meinte ich und sie benutzte den Levitationszauber von Flitwick und ließ Ron vor sich herschweben. Noch ein letztes Mal drehte sich die Kleine um: „Viel Glück!" Dann war sie verschwunden, und Snape packte grob mein Handgelenk und zerrte mich zu der Tür, aus der sie gekommen war.

„Aua! Ich kann selbst gehen!", beschwerte ich mich. Er zischte: „Du weißt aber schon, dass das gerade sehr peinlich war! Miss Granger hat mitbekommen, wie du mich Sev genannt hast!" - „Du hast gesagt, tu's einfach. Jetzt beschwer dich nicht!"

Der Geruch im nächsten Raum war widerlich. Am Boden lag Quirrells Troll, mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde und offensichtlich tot.

Dann traten wir durch die nächste Tür in den Raum, den ich in meiner Vision gesehen hatte. Snapes Zauber. Ich war heilfroh, dass ich mir das Grübeln sparen konnte. In dem Türrahmen hinter uns schoss plötzlich ein purpurnes Feuer hoch. Ich sprang erschrocken vorwärts. Im gegenüberliegenden Türrahmen prasselten schwarze Flammen.

„Herzallerliebst!", gab ich trocken zu und lief sofort zu den Flaschen. Snape folgte mir auf dem Fuße.

Er griff sich beherzt die kleinste der Flaschen und sah mir in die Augen.

„Du wirst diese andere Flasche nehmen und durch das Purpurfeuer zurückgehen. Zeig Albus den Weg hierher. Sage ihm, welche Flasche es ist...Das ist wichtig, hörst du?" Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an: „Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass wir da gemeinsam reingehen werden!" Er schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf: „Amy, in der Flasche ist nur ein Schluck. Es reicht nicht für uns beide." Ich sah natürlich, dass er Recht hatte. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht zurück: „Er wird dich doch in Stücke reißen, ohne mich!", schrie ich leicht hysterisch.

„Du hast keine Chance gegen ihn, falls er den Stein schon hat!" Snape betrachtete mich mit einem ruhigen Blick: „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um Potter da rauszuholen. Ich versprech's dir."

Ich sah ihn so eindringlich an wie noch nie und packte ihn am Kragen: „Es ist nicht nur Harry, um den ich mir Sorgen mache, Severus!" Es fiel mir ziemlich schwer, das zu sagen. Snape jedoch lächelte plötzlich und meinte: „Dann drück mir die Daumen..."

Und er packte mich rabiat und küsste mich, wie mich noch nie jemand geküsst hatte. Es fühlte sich eher wie Gefressen werden an. Als er mich wieder frei ließ, war ich vollkommen platt. Und atemlos. Mir war glatt schwindelig geworden.

„Das...das geht doch nicht. Wir sind hier auf einer Mission, du kannst doch nicht einfach...also...", stotterte ich.

„Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich kann. Ich hätte es sicher bereut, wenn ich danach keine...Gelegenheit mehr bekommen hätte!", raunte er mir zu und ließ mich komplett sprachlos stehen. Mit einem Schluck leerte er die Flasche, hob kurz die Hand und trat durch das schwarze Feuer.

_**NEIN! Nicht so!,**_ wollte ich schreien. Aber nicht mal das brachte ich noch fertig. Dann wusste ich plötzlich die schlichte Lösung meiner Probleme. Ich stürzte zu der Zurück-Flasche, auf die Severus gedeutet hatte, schluckte und stolperte durch die purpurnen Flammen, die mir nun nichts mehr anhaben konnten. Sie erloschen, sobald ich draußen war und die Tür zuschlug.

_Aufgeben? Niemals! _

Zwei Sekunden wartete ich, ehe ich die Tür wieder aufstieß und hindurchlief. Alle Flaschen standen wieder randvoll aufgefüllt an ihren Plätzen. Sofort stürzte ich den Inhalt der kleinsten Flasche hinunter und sprang Snape nach, geradewegs durch in die schwarzen Flammen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 30**

**-Grausame Wahrheit-**

_Quirrell schrie und versuchte Harry abzuschütteln - der Schmerz in Harrys Kopf wurde immer heftiger - er konnte nichts mehr sehen - er konnte nur Quirrells schreckliche Schreie und Voldemorts Rufe hören: „TÖTE IHN! TÖTE IHN!" - und auch andere Stimmen, vielleicht in seinem Kopf, die riefen: „Harry! Harry!"_

(Auszug aus: „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen", S. 320)

Hinter den Flammen stand Snape wie erstarrt, ich knallte geradewegs in ihn hinein, sodass er nach vorne stolperte.

„Harry! Harry!"

Ich schrie entsetzt und zerrte Quirrell von dem Jungen weg, Snape währenddessen schnappte sich den Stein der Weisen, der neben Harry einsam auf dem Boden lag - blutrot und offensichtlich unbenutzt. Quirrell rammte mir mit einem Mal seinen Ellbogen gegen die Schulter und ich keuchte vor Schmerz und stolperte zurück. Und plötzlich sah ich es - das Gesicht, dass sich hinter Quirrells Turban versteckt hatte. Und mir fuhr ein heftiger Schmerz durch den gesamten Körper.

Das Gesicht war weiß wie Pergament, die Augen so rot rot wie der Stein, die Nase nichts weiter als zwei Schlitze.

Voldemort.

„Du!", zischte er und innerhalb einer Sekunde griff Quirrells geschundene Hand nach dem Zauberstab. Snape brüllte: „AMY!", doch mit einem Schnippen von Quirrells Zauberstab wurde er von Ketten gefesselt. Sein Zauberstab fiel nutzlos zu Boden. Quirrell machte noch eine Bewegung in Snapes Richtung, doch ich warf mich vor ihn und blockte - was mich einige Kraft kostete, denn der Zauber, der auf meinen Schild traf, war sehr mächtig. Voldemort zischte: „Dreh dich um! Ich will sie mir ansehen." . „Ich dich aber nicht!", schrie ich hasserfüllt und schleuderte Quirrell einen Stupor entgegen, den dieser mit einer beinahe lässigen Bewegung abwehrte. Quirrells Gesicht war eine einzige Brandwunde, ich verstand nicht, warum er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Anscheinend war Voldemort alles, was ihn am Leben hielt. Er konnte kaum mehr sein als ein Infernius.

Ich schoss noch mehr Flüche und Zauber auf ihn ab, doch jeder einzelne wurde geblockt, ehe er auch nur den geringsten Schaden anrichten konnte. Mein Hass steigerte sich ins Unermessliche.

„Warum bekämpfst du mich, Amy?", rief Voldemort aus. Seine schmeichelnde Stimme war brechreizerregend.

„Weil ich mich entschieden habe! Ich werde dir nicht folgen wie ein Schoßhund! Du hast meine Eltern getötet!", zischte ich wütend und schleuderte zwei weitere Flüche schnell hintereinander. Quirrell fing sie ab.

„Töte ihn, Amy!", rief Snape hinter mir. Er kämpfte gegen die Fesseln an, ich hörte es klirren.

Zum ersten Mal befielen mich Zweifel. „Ich kann das nicht", widersprach ich und wich zurück.

„Ich bin keine Mörderin."

Voldemort lachte: „Du hast recht, noch hast du nicht den Mut dazu. Hör nicht auf Snape. Er versucht dich nur zu hintergehen!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Locken nur so flogen.

„**LÜGNER!**", schrie ich empört. „Ich?", meinte Voldemort lachend, „ich bin vielleicht nicht immer ehrlich, aber diesmal hat er dich belogen...oder zumindest hat er dir die Wahrheit vorenthalten. Willst du das abstreiten, Snape?" Hinter mir erklang eine leise Stimme.

„Nein." Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. Ich wandte den Kopf, um dem Mann in die Augen zu sehen, dem ich die ganze Zeit über vertraut hatte. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und sah mir nicht in die Augen. Meine Stimme zitterte: „Wovon redet er? Severus?"

Doch Quirrell murmelte: „Silencio!", und der Zauber schoss an mir vorbei und traf Snape, der nun mit Stummheit geschlagen war.

Dann sprach Voldemort wieder: „Amilia, du brauchst deinen Zauberstab nicht. Ich bin nicht gewillt, dir etwas zu tun. Und du siehst, dass mein Plan gescheitert und Quirrell so gut wie tot ist. Monate der Vorbereitung umsonst." Er klang wütend, doch ich wusste sofort, dass sich diese Wut auf das Fehlschlagen seines Plans bezog, und nicht auf Quirrells Ableben.

Ich verabscheute ihn.

„Ich bleibe nur hier, um dir endlich die Wahrheit über dich selbst zu offenbaren, in die Snape und natürlich auch dein geliebter Onkel dich nie eingeweiht haben...danach sollst du entscheiden, welche Seite dich besser behandelt. Aber das alles hat keinen Sinn, wenn du mir nicht zuhörst. Wirst du mir zuhören?" Hinter mir klirrten die Ketten, in denen Snape sich verzweifelt hin und her warf. Doch meine Augen blieben bei Quirrell.

Ich dachte nach. Es konnte nicht schaden, Voldemort zuzuhören. Anscheinend kam hier meine Chance, herauszufinden, was Snape und Billy mir nicht hatten sagen wollen. Schlimmer als „Du bist doch nicht die Erbin!" konnte es ja nicht sein.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde den Zauberstab senken und dir zuhören, aber dreh dich um. Ich will, dass du mir ins Gesicht siehst, wenn du deine unheimlich interessante Lüge loswirst", antwortete ich schließlich und ließ meine Stimme absichtlich verächtlich klingen. Quirrell drehte sich langsam herum, sodass mich die roten Augen Voldemorts fixieren konnten. Ich holte tief Luft: „Also?"

„Dein Onkel hat dir vieles erzählt, stimmt's? Er hat dir die Geschichte deiner entfernten Verwandten erklärt, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum er dir nicht auch die Geschichte deiner leiblichen Eltern erzählt hat?", begann Voldemort und ließ mich dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Seine Worte ließen mich die Stirn runzeln: „Er hat mir ihre Geschichte erzählt. Du hast von unserer Abstammung erfahren, bist in unser Haus gekommen und hast meine Eltern getötet. Nur mich hast du nicht erwischt." - „Das hat der alte Trottel Dumbledore dir erzählt!", fauchte das Fratzengesicht wütend, „aber es stimmt nicht ganz. Ich hatte nicht vor, deine Mutter zu töten. Sie sollte sich mir anschließen, und gemeinsam hätten wir alles erreichen können, von dem ihr Ehemann sie abgebracht hat! Peter Roberts - er hat sie sogar dazu gebracht, ihren mächtigen Namen abzulegen! Und er ist auch der Grund gewesen, warum Dumbledore den Kontakt zu deiner Mutter abgebrochen hat!" - „Das hat er mir allerdings nicht erzählt...", murmelte ich. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass du mich nicht anlügst?" Voldemort grinste höhnisch: „Zweifele ruhig. Frage am besten deinen Onkel, ob es wahr ist, was ich dir hier erzähle." Ich zweifelte tatsächlich, und zwar sehr stark!

„Was sollte denn Albus gegen meinen Vater gehabt haben?", wollte ich wissen. Voldemorts Nüstern blähten sich leicht: „Ah, die Fangfrage. Siehst du, auf genau diese Frage habe ich schon lange gewartet." Er ließ Quirrell rückwärts näher an mich herantreten. Seine Augen loderten. Ich hörte die Ketten laut klirren - offenbar gab Snape sich alle Mühe. Doch ich kümmerte mich nicht um ihn - dort, wo er jetzt war, würde ihm nichts geschehen. Ich musste nur immer aufpassen, dass ich in Quirrells Schusslinie blieb. Kurz warf ich einen Blick auf Harry, der immer noch bewusstlos auf der Treppe lag. Meine Neugierde zwang mich schließlich, wieder zu Voldemort zu schauen.

Der offenbarte endlich mit wahrem Ergötzen, was Albus mir vorenthalten hatte:

„Dein Vater war ein Vampir." Diese fünf Worte fielen wie Hammerschläge.

Ich stolperte rückwärts über eine Stufe und fiel hin. Voldemort ergötzte sich an meinem Schock.

„Ich glaube dir nicht!", stieß ich hervor.

„Oh, aber sind die Zeichen nicht ganz offensichtlich? Du, als seine Tochter, bist unnatürlich hübsch anzusehen. Meinst du nicht auch, Snape?" Der Angesprochene wand sich in seinen Ketten, seine schwarzen Augen glühten zornig. Er riss den Mund auf, aber kein Wort kam hervor. Ich saß immer noch auf den Treppen, unfähig, etwas zu sagen, während Voldemort fortfuhr: „Eine Halbvampirin, in der Tat. Eine wahre Seltenheit. Was glaubst du, warum Dumbledore dich nicht nach Hogwarts geholt, sondern lieber nach Russland abgeschoben hat?" - „Er wollte mich schützen!", erwiderte ich mit zitternder Stimme, wütend über meine Schwäche.

„Oh, natürlich, der _noble_ Dumbledore. Aber soll ich dir nicht lieber den wahren Grund nennen? Er _hasste _dich. Oh ja. Der Gute hatte noch zu genau in Erinnerung, dass Vampire die Hauptanhänger seines Erzrivalen Grindelwald gewesen waren." Voldemort war nun über mir, seine roten Augen brannten sich in meine. Er flüsterte nur noch: „Er wandte sich in dem Moment von deiner Mutter ab, als sie sich weigerte, ihre Schwangerschaft mit dir abzubrechen. Die meisten Halbvampire saugen ihre menschliche Mutter von innen her aus. Sie wissen es einfach nicht besser, es ist der Instinkt!" Ich zitterte.

„Peter holte dich daher früher aus dem Mutterbauch, mithilfe von schwarzer Magie. Wie durch ein Wunder hast du es überlebt-" Ich stand mit einem Ruck auf, mir war schlecht: „Schluss damit! Das ist nicht wahr, ich bin ein Mensch! Ein Mensch, kapiert?"

Doch Voldemort lachte bloß.

Und ich erinnerte mich...an alle Vampire, die mich für eine von ihnen gehalten hatten...an die Gelegenheiten, die mich eigentlich hätten umbringen müssen, zum Beispiel mein Sturz vom Besen in Durmstrang...und an Billys Worte, klar und deutlich, die ich im Kopf behalten hatte: „_Wir können die Gefahr fühlen. Bei besonders deutlicher, unmittelbarer Gefahr fühlen wir sogar richtige Schmerzen, wenn sie auf uns zukommt. Daher sind wir vor Menschen mit böser Absicht immer gewarnt. Es gab allerdings schon viele Fälle, als Vampire diese Gefühle ignoriert haben, weil sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht vorstellen konnten, dass die Person etwas Böses im Schilde führte, beispielsweise, wenn man diese liebte..."_

Ich dachte an die vielen Male, in denen mir mein Bauch plötzlich wehgetan hatte. Als ich Valerian Taylor zu mir einlud, der mir einen Liebestrank unterjubeln wollte. Ich hatte auch ständig Bauchschmerzen bekommen, wenn ich mich länger in Quirrells Nähe aufgehalten hatte...

Und dann noch die Worte dieser Morgana: „Aber es wäre schon schade, dich zu verlieren, immerhin bist du eine der einzigen..." An dieser Stelle hatte Billy sie unterbrochen. Wegen Snape.

Voldemort betrachtete mich und meinte sanft: „Ja, die Wahrheit tut manchmal weh, nicht wahr?"

Es _**tat**_ weh. Es war sogar schmerzhafter, als von dem Graphorn aufgespießt zu werden.

Zwei Jahre lang. Zwei ganze Jahre hatte ich in Hogwarts mein Leben gelebt. Und zwei Jahre lang war ich von den beiden Menschen betrogen worden, die mir hier am meisten bedeutet hatten: Albus und ...

„Severus." Ich flüsterte es nur. Er sah mir genau in die Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid!", schrie sein Blick, auch wenn seine Stimme nicht funktionierte.

„Ich bin ein Monster!", meinte ich ruhig und sah in die erbarmungslosen roten Augen Voldemorts. War es nicht Ironie des Schicksals? Da stand ich nun, verraten von meinem Verwandten und meinem besten Freund (denn das war nunmal Snape - so ärmlich sich das jetzt auch anhörte), und der einzige, der ehrlich zu mir war, war gleichzeitig auch der böseste Zauberer aller Zeiten und der Mörder meiner Eltern.

Mir wurde übel bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr ich Albus vertraut hatte. Er ist mein Verwandter, hatte ich gedacht, er wird mich nie hintergehen. Von diesem Augenblick an war für mich klar, dass sich nach diesem surrealen Gespräch unterhalb der Schule alles ändern würde.

Ich stand auf. Ich würde mich nicht geschlagen geben. Niemals. Und wenn ich auch grade wieder so einen Schlag bekommen hatte wie bei Sirius' Verrat.

Das Leben ging weiter. Selbst als Monster.

„Die Wahrheit tut weh. Aber es ist trotzdem immer der einfachste Weg, Freunde zu finden und...zu behalten", meinte ich an Voldemort gewandt, der mich zufrieden musterte. Er war anscheinend überzeugt davon, mich auf seine Seite gezogen zu haben.

_Darauf kannst du lange warten! _

„Amilia, wie du siehst, ist keiner hier deiner Treue wert."

_Wie sehr du dich irrst, mein Lieber_.Harry lag nach wie vor hinter mir auf der Treppe. Er war es wert, zu kämpfen!

„In einem Punkt hatte Dumbledore allerdings Recht, Voldemort!", meinte ich ruhig, die roten Augen weiteten sich. Ich sprach den Namen meines ?Onkels' genauso aus wie er.

„Ich werde niemals so sein wie du!"

Bevor er Quirrell den Zauberstab heben lassen konnte, schoss ich mit meinem einen Feuerstrahl auf ihn ab. Er schrie gequält und wand sich, wollte auf mich zutaumeln, um mich zu erfassen, aber ich wich zurück und er fiel in sich zusammen, bis nicht mehr als ein Haufen Asche übrig war. Die Zauber, die Snapes Zunge und Snapes Körper gefesselt hatten, lösten sich auf.

Quirrell war entgültig tot. Aber Voldemort...Voldemort hatte mein Zauber sicherlich nicht vernichtet.

Er musste sich bloß einen neuen Körper suchen, der ihn aufnehmen wollte. Ich drehte mich zu Harry um, der immer noch wie tot auf der Treppe lag, und kniete mich neben ihn. Rasch fühlte ich den Puls, als plötzlich jemand neben mich trat.

„Du hast ihn getötet", meinte Snape. Seine Stimme war nicht anschuldigend, eher etwas erstaunt. „Nein", ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah kurz zu dem Haufen Asche hinüber, „ich habe ihn erlöst."

Dann beschwor ich eine Trage herauf (Madame Pomfrey hatte mir gesagt, wie das ging) und legte Harry hinauf. Snape half mir stumm. Als ich allerdings zum Ausgang der Gruft gehen wollte, stellte er sich mir in den Weg und streckte den Arm aus: „Amy, ich..." - „_**Fass mich nicht an!",**_ fauchte ich, die angestaute Wut und Enttäuschung vermischte sich mit meinem Selbsthass. Er sollte sich nicht entschuldigen. Keine Entschuldigung der Welt konnte rückgängig machen, was passiert war! Er hatte mich benutzt. Belogen. Verraten. Bei der Erinnerung daran, dass ich ihn geküsst hatte - und er mich - wurde mir beinahe schlecht.

Er zog die Hand zurück, in den schwarzen Augen stand ein Schmerz, der mich nicht im Geringsten rührte.

„Es tut mir Leid!"

„Spar dir deine Worte!"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Szene Snape gerade furchtbar bekannt vorkam...und selbst wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Lily ihn damals mit genau diesen Worten abgewiesen hatte - es hätte mich nicht gekümmert. In mir war nichts mehr, außer Eiseskälte. Kein Wunder, schließlich war ich ein Halbvampir!

Wieder machte Snape einen Schritt auf mich zu: „Bitte..."

„_**Fass mich nicht an, oder ich beiße!"**_

Es waren meine letzten Worte an ihn. Ich rannte aus der Gruft hinaus, durch sein Tränkerätsel hindurch, am Troll vorbei und in das Schachspiel. Dort versteckte ich mich hinter einer weißen Figur, als der zweite Verräter an mir vorbeihastete: Dumbledore.

Ich beobachtete, wie er verschwand und lief dann weiter. Die Schlüssel und Besen ignorierte ich, ich verwandelte mich einfach in einen Schwan und hackte mich durch die Teufelsschlinge.

Ein Monster wie ich hatte im Schloss nichts verloren. Es dauerte mittels Zauberstab nur ein paar Minuten, bis alle meine Habseligkeiten klein gehext und verstaut waren. Ich sperrte Niko in seinen Käfig und rief ein letztes Mal nach Blinky, meiner lieben Hauselfe.

„Was kann ich für die Miss tun?"

„Ich werde gehen, Blinky."

„Gehen, Miss?" Die Elfe ließ die Ohren hängen.

„Ja, ich muss. Tut mir Leid. Bitte, könntest du diese Sachen für mich runter bringen, vor das Portal? Danach komm nochmal zu mir zurück." Sofort disapparierte die Elfe mit den Sachen und war nach wenigen Sekunden wieder da. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Danke. Dann habe ich noch eine letzte Aufgabe und eine Bitte an dich." Die Elfe nickte: „Alles, was Miss wünscht."

„Gibst du diesen Zettel bitte Harry Potter, sobald er aufwacht?" Ich reichte ihr ein kleines, zusammengerolltes Pergament. „Natürlich, Miss." - „Gut, danke. Und meine Bitte wäre, dass du nichts hiervon Dumbledore erzählst. Mir ist klar, dass er dich zwingen könnte, aber wenn er dich nur bittet, dann schlag ihm die Bitte ab. In Ordnung?" Und wieder nickte die Elfe und schenkte mir ein Lächeln.

„Blinky war sehr stolz, einer so freundlichen Miss dienen zu dürfen. Leben Sie wohl, Miss Roberts!" Damit disapparierte sie mitsamt dem Brief.

Und ich?

Ich verwandelte mich in einen Schwan und glitt hinunter, bis ich vor dem Portal angekommen war. Dort verwandelte ich mich wieder, packte meinen Koffer und Nikos Käfig und verschwand aus Hogwarts.

Ich würde einiges am Schloss vermissen, dass für zwei volle Jahre mein Zuhause gewesen war.

Aber sicher nicht zwei ganz bestimmte Personen. Nein, die nicht!

************************************************

Harry erwachte drei Tage später und hatte ein langes Gespräch mit Dumbledore, der ihm die Geschichte von Voldemorts Ende in einer abgewandelten Version erzählte. Zweifellos, um dem Kleinen keine Angst einzujagen. Sobald er dessen Krankenbett verlassen hatte, erschien plötzlich wie von Zauberhand ein zusammengerollter Brief auf Harrys Bett.

Er öffnete ihn und überflog die in Eile geschriebenen Zeilen, wobei ihm das Herz schwer wurde.

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich freue mich, dass du wieder gesund bist. Dieser Brief ist für dich und Ron und Hermine bestimmt, das Goldene Trio. _

_Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf euch. Ihr habt euch bei der Suche nach dem Stein wie wahre Gryffindors verhalten. Ich kann dir versichern, dass auch deine Eltern stolz wären, auf das, was du geleistet hast. Du allein hast Voldemort erneut in die Flucht geschlagen. Durch dich wurden viele Menschen vor einem schlimmen Lebensabschnitt bewahrt. Keiner kann mehr sagen, dass du nur einen berühmten Namen hast._

_Leider kann ich dich nicht persönlich beglückwünschen. Ich musste aufbrechen, denn meine Zeit auf Hogwarts ist jetzt zu Ende. _

_Ihr werdet mir fehlen, genauso wie die Weasley-Zwillinge. Grüßt sie von mir und sagt ihnen, dass ich Ausschau nach „Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen" halten werde. _

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen. _

_Vielleicht könnten wir sogar in Kontakt bleiben, wenn du darauf achtest, dass niemand etwas davon mitbekommt (auch hier dürfen Ron und Hermine natürlich eingeweiht werden)._

_Schick mir einfach deine Hedwig, sobald du kannst. _

_Ich wünsche dir und deinen Freunden alles erdenklich Gute für die Zukunft._

_Halt die Ohren steif, Kleiner!_

_Amy _

**********************************************

ENDE!!!!

Kritik, Lob, Anmerkungen? Ich freue mich auf alles!


End file.
